Sirène
by hachiko97412
Summary: Lors d'une sortie en bateau avec ses parents et des amis, le bateau fut happer par une vague ce qui entraîna Magnus dans la mer. Il fut sauvé par un mystérieux inconnu quand il se réveilla il retrouva avec un coquillage. Des années plus tard il rêva assez souvent un inconnu qui le connait très bien. BOY X BOY Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch: On dirait que ça t'as choquer de voir la définition XD et oui Magnus est gros pervert qui prend le sexe d'Alec comme son doudou XD**

 **Maia 0067: Un preux chevalier qui l'aime aussi XD un drôle de doudou oui XD**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi sur son transat regarda les démons en train de s'activer sur la construction de la nouvelle cabane" j'espère que ça va marcher "Satan qui débarque et s'assit prés d'elle" Il a intérêt que c'est solide parce que sinon je ne sais plus quoi faire "Hachi se tourna vers lui et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître deux cocktails et l'offrit un à Satan " Hum concernant ta proposition je vais réfléchir mais sinon profite un peu de te reposer d'inventer de nouvelle torture pendant qu'ils travaillent " les deux regardent Alec en train de construire la nouvelle cabane" XD rvie que l'os t'ait plu et voilà la nouvelle histoire.**

 **Lavigne126: voilà la nouvelle histoire qui te donnera plus d'idée perverse XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Une voiture se gara dans une allée, un garçon sortit de la voiture pour courir vers la maison. Deux couples sortirent de la voiture en riant de voir le petit garçon de cinq ans courir jusqu'à la maison. Ils entrèrent et firent face à une terrasse avec une vue imprenable sur la plage, le petit garçon s'empressa de demander à ses parents d'aller dans l'eau. Ils le firent attendre en déchargeant la voiture, plus tard ils allèrent tous sur la plage. Ils passèrent un bon moment, le petit garçon était entrain de faire un château de sable quand il se sentit observé. Il regarda vers ses parents qui discutaient avec l'autre couple, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien, il haussa les épaules et continua son château. Plus tard sa mère l'appela pour rentrer, il rentra avec elle en se sentant toujours observé. Au large dans la mer, un garçon du même âge avait aperçu le petit garçon. Il plongea dans la mer en dévoilant une queue de poisson, quelques jours plus tard les parents du petit garçon et l'autre couple ainsi que le petit garçon voyageaient par bateau. Ils allèrent sur le large, le petit garçon s'émerveilla en regardant les dauphins qui nageaient près d'eux. Ils en profitèrent pour nager dans l'eau après avoir amarré le bateau, le père du garçonnet lui apprenait à nager en passant du temps avec son fils. Celui-ci rigola en appelant sa mère qui regardait la scène en souriant, elle prit des photos sous les regards amusés de l'autre couple. Petit à petit le temps commença à se dégrader,

\- Il faut rentrer à la maison comme il va pleuvoir constata le père du garçon

\- D'accord sourit sa femme

Ils commencèrent à rentrer mais il se mit à pleuvoir, la mer devint fortement agitée. Le bateau tanguait beaucoup ce qui affolait le petit garçon,

\- Maman, j'ai peur trembla le petit garçon

\- Ne t'en fais pas nous serons vite à la maison rassura sa mère

Les houles firent pencher beaucoup le bateau, ils s'accrochèrent comme ils le pouvaient. La mère du garçon tenait son fils dans ses bras assez fortement, le bateau se faisait malmener. Ils arrivèrent près de leur maison de plage qui était à quelques mètres d'eux quand une grosse vague les happa. L'eau fit pression sur eux quand la mère relâcha la main de son fils, celui-ci tomba dans l'eau et se fit happer par les vagues.

\- MAGNUS cria sa mère

Magnus essaya de nager vers le bateau mais se faisait happer par la mer, au bout d'un moment il perdit connaissance dans l'eau ayant plus de force. Il se laissa entraîner quand une ombre vint nager près de lui, il sentit une paire de lèvres l'embrasser en lui donnant du souffle. Il revint à lui en voyant son père devant lui,

\- Papa souffla Magnus

\- Mon fils, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur déclara son père en l'embrassant sur le front

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui, il vit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il regarda autour de lui en essayant de voir sa mère,

\- Papa, elle est ou maman demanda Magnus

Son père lui prit la main en lui serrant,

\- Magnus, tu te souviens quand tu t'es réveillé en voyant que monsieur Crosby ne bougeait plus demanda son père

\- Oui, ma maman et toi vous m'avez dit que monsieur Crosby est partie au paradis des hamsters sourit Magnus

\- Eh bien maman est partie, elle aussi au paradis des mamans, mon chéri je suis désolé s'excusa son père

\- Je veux maman sanglota Magnus

Son père le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, il le laissa un moment tout seul. Le petit garçon essuya ses larmes et remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, il ouvrit sa main pour remarquer un coquillage de mer avec un collier. Il cligna des yeux et vit des coupures dans sa main après l'avoir serré dans sa main très fort, il le mit sur son cou avant de ressentir une chaleur s'installer au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Magnus souffla une voix féminine en entrant dans sa chambre

Il leva la tête pour voir une femme rousse entrer dans sa chambre,

\- Tante Jocelyn pleura Magnus

\- Oh mon chéri, calmes-toi. Je suis là rassura Jocelyn

Il pleura tout son soûl sur la perte de sa mère, après avoir passé quelques jours à l'hôpital il en ressortit. Son père l'amena à leur maison au bord de la mer pour récupérer leurs affaires ainsi que ceux de sa mère, son fils profita de la situation pour aller au bord de la mer. Il s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses genoux, il se sentit de nouveau observé. Il leva la tête pour rien voir comme la première fois, il sanglota avant d'entendre un sifflement mélodieux. Il leva la tête et se leva pour suivre le sifflement, il vit un garçon de son âge entrain de nager sur le dos. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus,

\- Qui es-tu demanda Magnus

\- Moi, je suis Alec. Je suis venue te voir parce que tu as mon coquillage avec toi révéla le petit garçon

\- Quel coquillage, tu parles de ça demanda Magnus en retirant le coquillage de son cou

\- C'est ça, je l'ai perdu quand je t'ai sauvé expliqua Alec

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé de la noyade, je te remercie pour ça remercia Magnus

Il allait répondre quand ils entendirent un autre sifflement encore plus mélodieux que le sien, il tourna la tête avant de regarder le petit garçon.

\- Je dois partir, un jour on se retrouvera salua Alec

\- Au revoir salua Magnus

\- MAGNUS cria son père

Il se tourna pour voir son père entrain de le chercher, il s'était retourné pour chercher le petit garçon avant de voir sa disparition.

\- Magnus, je te cherchais partout décréta son père

\- Je suis là papa souffla Magnus

\- Allez viens, ta tante Jocelyn nous attend signala son père

Il hocha la tête avant de suivre son père, il regarda une dernière fois la mer en repensant à ce jeune garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer. Plusieurs mois plus tard son père épousa sa tante Jocelyn pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui, malgré qu'elle soit sa belle-mère elle l'aimait comme si c'était son propre fils. Plus tard elle mit au monde une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Clarissa Adèle Bane-Fairchirld, à partir de ce jour ils devinrent une vraie famille. Dans une chambre baignée dans la pénombre, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, elle ouvrit les rideaux ce qui fit gronder l'occupant.

\- Magnus, réveilles-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton travail décréta la jeune fille en venant le secouer

\- Bordel il est quel heure râla Magnus

\- Il est presque 7 heures et en plus il y a le petit déjeuner avertit la rousse

\- D'accord souffla Magnus

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle à manger, son père était entrain de lire le journal alors que sa mère était entrain de mettre sur la table le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Bonjour mon fils, dépêches-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner avant d'aller au bureau signala Jocelyn

\- Tu as une opération aujourd'hui demanda son père en baissant le journal

\- Oui, j'en ai trois aujourd'hui à faire avec une vérification auprès de mes patients expliqua Magnus en s'asseyant

\- D'accord répondit son père

Magnus était devenu un grand chirurgien orthopédique, il avait terminé son cursus scolaire très jeune et terminé son université très jeune. Il termina son petit déjeuner avant de montrer dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac,

\- Tu te dépêches biscuit pour que je puisse te déposer à l'école signala Magnus

\- D'accord, j'arrive répondit Clary en se levant pour aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre

Il la déposa au lycée avant de se rendre à l'hôpital, il alla déposer ses affaires dans le vestiaire avant de prendre sa blouse de médecin. Une femme aux cheveux blancs entra dans la pièce avec des tas de dossiers dans la main,

\- Bonjour Magnus, je suis désolée je ne t'ai pas amené le café s'excusa la jeune femme

\- J'ai déjà pris le petit déjeuner à la maison, bon alors c'est quoi ses dossiers que tu me donnes demanda Magnus en les prenant

\- Ce sont tous des patients que tu dois voir cette semaine, puis tu as trois opérations à faire. D'ailleurs tu veux que je sois là pour t'aider questionna la jeune femme

\- Tu sais que tu m'as toujours portée chance Catarina sourit Magnus

\- Vil flatteur, je vais aller préparer la salle pour toi sourit Catarina

Il lui sourit en prenant les dossiers dans sa main, il les lit avant de se rendre dans la salle pour faire son opération. Il mit sa blouse de médecin avec son bonnet et se lava les mains avant de rentrer dans la salle, il commença son opération. Catarina lui donna ses instruments avant de mettre de la musique classique,

\- Excellent choix que du Beethoven sourit Magnus en entendant la musique

\- Au moins ça calme ton stress sourit Catarina à travers son masque

Il gloussa et termina son opération en sauvant la vie de son patient, il retira son masque et son bonnet sur sa tête. Il se rendit dans son bureau pour se reposer avant sa prochaine opération, Catarina entra dans son bureau avec du café pour eux deux.

\- Merci j'en avais besoin sourit Magnus

\- Alors quoi de neuf chez toi demanda Catarina

\- Tout va bien, mon père va bientôt partir faire une mission sous-marin pour le FBI et maman va mettre un nouveau tableau dans sa galerie sinon Biscuit va passer -son examen cette année raconta Magnus

\- Oh elle va passer son examen et est-ce qu'elle a déjà choisi son université demanda Catarina

\- Pas encore mais elle veut aller à celle de New-York répondit Magnus

\- Elle veut faire quoi plus tard questionna Catarina en buvant son café

\- Elle veut devenir pédiatre combinée avec les arts répondit Magnus

\- C'est cool sourit Catarina

Il gloussa en pensant à sa petite sœur, il termina son café avant de retourner terminer ses opérations aidé de son amie Catarina. Il alla faire un tour auprès de ses patients, il entra dans la chambre d'une petite fille et vérifia ses constantes.

\- Je pourrais sortir bientôt docteur demanda la petite fille

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, mais à condition que tu prennes bien tes médicaments ensuite que tu manges beaucoup de légumes expliqua Magnus

\- Mais je n'aime pas les légumes grimaça la petite fille

\- Moi aussi je n'aimais pas les légumes mais tu veux savoir l'astuce que j'ai eue pour les manger lâcha Magnus

\- Non qu'est-ce que tu as fait questionna la petite fille curieuse

\- Eh bien comme je n'aimais pas les légumes alors il fallait que je pense que j'étais un lapin, les lapins adorent manger les légumes non ? demanda Magnus

\- Ils adorent les carottes et les légumes, répondit la petite fille

\- C'est ça, je me suis imaginé que j'étais un lapin qui adorais les légumes et depuis ça marche à tous les coups gloussa Magnus

\- D'accord, à chaque fois que maman me préparera des légumes alors j'imaginerais que je suis un lapin sourit la petite fille

Les parents de la petite fille rigolèrent devant le sourire de leur fille, il sortit de la chambre après avoir salué la petite fille. Il fit un tour auprès de ses patients, il se rendit vers les familles dont il avait opéré leur membre.

\- Docteur, comment il va questionna une femme

\- L'opération a réussi parfaitement et il est dans la salle de soins intensif pour le moment c'est à lui de se décider de se réveiller expliqua Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup docteur, vous êtes en un ange remercia la femme

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Magnus

Il resta tard dans son bureau pour traiter ses dossiers avant de partir chez lui, il entra dans la maison pour voir sa mère entrain de faire la cuisine.

\- Où est papa questionna Magnus

\- Asmodée est sur une enquête pour le FBI donc il ne rentrera pas répondit sa belle-mère

\- D'accord, je vais aller prendre une douche avant de passer à table lâcha Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de continuer le repas, il monta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses vêtements. Il prit une douche avant de redescendre en bas, il descendit à la cave pour voir sa sœur entrain de peindre.

\- Salut biscuit alors quoi de neuf avec l'école questionna Magnus en s'asseyant dans un vieux fauteuil

\- Ça va, nous avons un nouveau professeur qui est assez canon enfin avant qu'il nous colle un devoir super dur grimaça Clary

\- Vraiment pas de chance biscuit sourit Magnus

Elle ria de terminer son tableau, elle s'assit près de son frère en posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Sinon Brooke est encore venu me chercher des noises soupira Clary

\- Cette Brooke c'est la fille du docteur Dawood non demanda Magnus

\- Elle-même, elle n'arrête pas de se vanter parce qu'elle est riche alors que moi non révéla Clary

\- Eh ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle est peut-être riche mais tu as quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas c'est une famille qui t'aime énormément sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tête

\- Merci Magnus sourit Clary

\- Je n'aime pas te voir triste parce que ça gâche ton magnifique visage et tu sais ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ton visage rappela Magnus

\- Il faut toujours avoir un sourire sur le visage car ça rend le visage plus beau surtout quand tu es maquillée cita Clary en riant

Il ria avant d'être appelé par leur mère pour le dîner, ils allèrent manger et racontèrent chacun leur journée. Plus tard Asmodée rentra à la maison pendant qu'ils étaient entrain de manger le dessert,

\- Bonsoir tout le monde salua Asmodée

\- Bonsoir mon chéri, installes-toi je vais réchauffer le dîner déclara Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise,

\- Alors papa comment était l'enquête questionna Magnus

\- Un peu dur cette enquête car il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui nous bloque sur certains points expliqua Asmodée

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à définir un profil du coupable proposa Clary

\- Ce serait gentil les enfants, en plus vous pourrez m'aider sur quand est-ce qu'il va faire son prochain coup répondit Asmodée

Après le dîner ils allèrent dans le salon pour établir un profil sur le suspect de leur père, depuis tout jeune Asmodée les avait entraîné dans ses enquêtes en leur montrant les photos des coupables sans leur faire voir les scènes violentes du lieu des crimes. Clary établit un portait robot avec sa mère alors que Magnus mettait en évidence son dossier médical, d'après les rapports que son père lui avait montrés.

\- Je crois que nous venons de résoudre l'enquête papa sourit Clary en montrant le portrait

\- Oui maintenant que tu me le montres c'est bien ce suspect que nous avons interrogé au départ mais nous allons le cuisiner encore une fois sourit Asmodée

Ils rigolèrent ensemble en passant du temps à peaufiner les détails, plus tard Magnus était sur son lit pour s'endormir quand il sentit un battement de cœur. Il ressortit le coquillage de mer que son sauveur lui avait donné, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que le coquillage avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Il s'endormit en serrant le coquillage dans sa main, il se leva comme à son habitude et alla se préparer. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère entrain de faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Papa est déjà parti à son bureau constata Magnus en voyant l'absence de son père

\- Oui, il en a profité pour déposer Clary au lycée sourit Jocelyn

Il s'attela à manger le petit déjeuner avant de partir à l'hôpital, il arriva et mit sa blouse. Il rentra dans son bureau pour voir une pile de dossiers sur son bureau, il commença à les traiter avant de faire un tour auprès de ses patients. Il vint voir la petite fille et l'ausculta une dernière fois avant de retirer son stéréoscope de ses oreilles et vérifia ses membres,

\- C'est parfait tu pourras remarcher normalement à condition que tu prennes tes médicaments et tu manges tes légumes sourit Magnus

\- Oui, maintenant je mange les légumes avec l'astuce que vous m'avez donné docteur Bane sourit la petite fille

\- Eh bien continue à utiliser cette astuce gloussa Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à la petite fille

Elle ria avant de faire aider par sa mère à se lever avec ses béquilles, il se tourna vers son père en lui donnant une ordonnance.

\- Il lui faut une rééducation pour sa jambe, je vous donne des séances à faire avec la meilleure kiné que je connaisse en plus elle adore les enfants sourit Magnus

\- Merci mais la séance ne sera pas trop cher demanda le père

\- Bien sûr que non, elle ne prend pas cher surtout si ce sont des enfants dévoila Magnus

\- Merci infiniment docteur remercia la mère

\- Je ne fais que mon métier sourit Magnus

Ils partirent avec leur fille qui le remercia encore une fois, le médecin alla consulter ses patients avant d'être appelé en urgence au bloc opératoire.

\- Quelle est l'urgence questionna Magnus

\- Accident de moto,qui a pour résultat deux fractures au niveau des deux jambes et un bras disloqué et un poignet brisé expliqua une infirmière en lui remettant le dossier

\- Je vais aller me présenter au patient acquiesça Magnus en lisant le dossier

Il alla se présenter auprès de son nouveau patient qui était un jeune ado qui s'en foutait de son état, il lui expliqua ses fractures et son intervention. Il se rendit dans la salle de repos quand il croisa son meilleur ami,

\- Tiens le maître des os entre dans la salle sourit son meilleur ami

\- Et toi le maître de la plastique ricana Magnus

\- T'es con mais je t'adore mon pote, alors tu as entendu pour l'accident de moto questionna son meilleur ami

\- Voyons Ragnor, tu sais très bien que je suis en charge de ce patient qui est d'ailleurs très joli garçon gloussa Magnus

Il râla sur son meilleur avant d'être bipper auprès de son service, Magnus le salua avant de lire son dossier concernant son patient. Après avoir travaillé toute la journée il rentra chez lui épuiser, il mangea et prit son bain avant de tomber de fatigue sur le lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain le nouvel élève et le rêve étrange de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas ils ne vont pas perdre la mémoire comme dans Kitsune, ravie que le couple Asmodée et Jocelyn te plaise. J'ai voulu un peu changé les couples en faite et j'ai hâte à être à dimanche XD**

 **Alec Barton:"Hachi en train de se faire masser par un démon" Pour le moment l'enfer va un peu souffler mais ensuite ça reprendre de la température nirak niark "Satan regarda Hachi ricaner sadiquement alors que Alec est en train d'achever les derniers détails de la cabane" Vraiment sadique cette fille XD Je savais que tu aurais aimé leur lien à tout les deux XD**

 **Midnight21; Voilà la suite**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que l'histoire te plaisent et voila la suite**

 **HekateWitch: Je suis morte de rire devant ton commentaire XD allez la suite avec docteur Bane**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut dû à sa sœur qui venait de sauter sur lui brutalement, il se mit à râler avant de se lever en pestant contre elle. Il descendit l'escalier après s'être préparé pour son boulot, il s'attela à table pour manger doucement encore dans les vapes. Il se proposa de déposer sa petite sœur à son lycée, il la déposa à son école et lui proposa de venir la récupérer comme il sortait de bonne heure le soir. Il avait pris sa voiture personnelle qui était une voiture luxueuse qui était un cadeau de la part de ses parents pour ses dix-huit après l'obtention de son diplôme, il gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il salua les infirmières qui fondirent à sa vue, il entra dans son bureau et vit la pile de dossiers sur son bureau qui l'attendait. Catarina entra dans son bureau pour lui rappeler son intervention médicale auprès de son nouveau patient, il se prépara et commença son opération aidée de sa meilleure amie. Elle mit la musique classique pour calmer ses nerfs, il la remercia avant de terminer son intervention. Il alla dans son bureau faire son rapport dans les dossiers quand un membre de la famille de son nouveau patient entra dans son bureau pour lui demander des nouvelles, il leur donna les nouvelles et leur expliqua les interventions qu'il avait dû réaliser sur ses fractures. La famille fut soulagée et inquiète devant les frais médicaux,

\- Je vous rassure, cela ne coûte pas trop cher mais par contre le processus de guérison sera vraiment dur et voir douloureux pour lui expliqua Magnus

\- Je vous remercie docteur remercia la mère du patient

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'ai fais que mon métier sourit Magnus

Ils le remercièrent encore une fois avant de partir, il fut biper pour un autre cas. Il se rendit vers la salle opératoire pour voir un petit garçon avec un bras gonflé, il l'examina avec précaution.

\- Je veux une radio sur son bras pour savoir s'il est cassé ou pas et puis donnez-lui quelque chose pour la douleur ensuite prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini la radio ordonna Magnus

\- Bien docteur répondit une infirmière

Il se rendit dans le service pédiatrie après avoir été appelé par une de ses collègues,

\- Tu m'as appelé Tessa demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais que tu regardes se scanne et dis-moi ce que tu vois questionna Tessa

\- Alors voyons,je vois plusieurs fractures ressouder et ancienne. Les os ne sont pas assez fortifiés pour permettre une guérison stable pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça questionna Magnus en regardant les radios

\- Je te demande parce que ce sont des radios d'un bébé de deux ans, et je soupçonne les parents de la maltraiter expliqua Tessa

\- Est-ce que tu lui as fait passer un test pour savoir si elle n'a pas de maladie qui peut déclencher ça demanda Magnus en la regardant

\- Je l'ai déjà fait et c'est négatif répondit Tessa

Il hocha la tête et lui conseilla d'appeler les services sociaux, il se rendit dans son service après avoir été appelé sur place. Il regarda la radio de l'enfant pour voir quelques os brisé dans son bras, il réfléchit à un moyen. Une infirmière vint le voir pour l'informer que les parents de l'enfant voulaient le voir, il hocha la tête et alla à la rencontre des parents de son patient. Il entra dans son bureau pour voir les parents assis en face de son bureau,

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, j'ai été entrain de regarder les radios de votre fils de son bras droit déclara Magnus en asseyant sur sa chaise

\- Est-ce que notre fils va aller mieux demanda la mère

\- Bien sûr mais je pense que votre fils aurait besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale pour ressouder son bras, le processus sera long et douloureux pour lui expliqua Magnus

\- Oh mon dieu s'écria la mère en mettant la main sur son cœur

\- Ne vous en faites pas madame, certes ce sera un processus très dur mais avec votre soutien et votre amour. Il ira beaucoup mieux sourit Magnus en les rassurant

\- Combien ça va me coûter demanda le père d'un ton bourru

\- Charles, voyons…commença la mère

\- Tais-toi, s'il m'avait écouté il ne sera pas sur la table d'opération. Ce gamin me rend la vie impossible gronda Charles

\- Monsieur, votre fils n'est encore qu'un enfant, c'est tout à fait normal qu'à cet âge on ne pense qu'à s'amuser expliqua Magnus

\- S'amuser, dans mon temps on ne s'amusait pas mais on travaillait dur à l'école. Et mêler-vous de ce qui vous regarde et soignez-le et je payerai les frais médicaux. Quant à lui dès qu'il sera sur pieds il va aller au pensionnat militaire point finale et c'est mon dernier mot déclara Charles en se levant de sa chaise

Il s'en alla du bureau de Magnus, la mère soupira longuement en essuyant discrètement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Excusez mon mari, il n'a jamais été comme ça mais le souci s'est qu'il n'est jamais là à la maison comme il est toujours au travail s'excusa la mère

\- Madame, ce n'est rien mais une chose est sûre est que moi aussi j'ai eu un père assez absent par son travail mais quand il est à la maison il en profite toujours pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Je ne remets pas en cause votre éducation ou le dévouement de votre mari mais votre fils aura besoin de beaucoup d'amour et d'attention de vous deux décréta Magnus

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant, le médecin prit une carte et la donna à la femme.

\- Ce numéro pourrait vous servir dans le futur si vous en besoin conseilla Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup remercia la mère

\- RACHEL, TU VIENS JE N'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE cria Charles

Elle acquiesça et alla rejoindre son mari, Magnus s'affala sur sa chaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux gélifiés. Il traita ses dossiers et regarda le dossier de l'enfant, il fit la moue avant de prendre le téléphone pour appeler son père.

\- Papa, tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, c'est au sujet de l'un de mes patients. Est-ce que l'un de tes collègues pourrait vérifier quelque chose pour moi demanda Magnus au téléphone

Après avoir fait le tour de ses patients et discuter avec certains enfants du service, il entra dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'au bahut de sa sœur. Il klaxonna en la voyant l'attendre, elle entra dans la voiture de son frère et mit sa ceinture. Il démarra et partit pour rentrer chez eux,

\- Ça a été ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Peut aller Brooke a voulu me chercher des noises avec ses groupies raconta Clary

\- Et questionna Magnus

\- Je leur ai mis une correction sans les blesser comme papa nous l'a apprit sourit Clary

Il éclata de rire, Asmodée leur avait appris depuis tout petit à se battre sans blesser qui que se soit et aussi se servir de n'importe quel type d'arme que soit blanche ou à feu. Ayant des ennemis partout à cause de son travail au FBI, il avait préféré que sa petite famille sache se défendre au cas où ils se feraient enlever. Leur mère n'avait pas approuvé au début mais elle avait compris l'utilité de se battre depuis qu'un prétendant assez collant était venu l'harceler, elle lui avait mis la correction de sa vie et depuis ce jour il n'était plus revenu embêter Jocelyn. Magnus gara la voiture dans l'allée, ils sortirent et entrèrent dans la maison.

\- On est rentré maman sourit Magnus en déposant sa veste sur le porte manteau

\- Je suis contente de vous voir mes chéris sourit Jocelyn

\- Alors ça a été la vente des tableaux que tu as réalisée demanda Clary en s'asseyant derrière le bar

\- Oui, d'après mon manager, ça c'est vendu comme des petits pains, répondit Jocelyn en préparant la viande pour le repas de ce soir

\- Et vous deux la journée demanda leur mère

Clary raconta sa journée à sa mère en citant sa bagarre en douceur contre sa rivale, Jocelyn roula des yeux en l'entendant ce qui fit rire Magnus.

\- Et toi mon chéri et dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas battu comme ta sœur gronda Jocelyn en regardant sa fille qui tira la langue amusée

\- J'ai rencontré plusieurs patients et eu trois patients.L'un d'eux est un petit garçon de cinq ans dont le père est un connard de la pire espèce. Juste parce qu'il est un grand politicien qui se croit tout permis, j'ai donné la carte de Raphaël à sa femme qui pourra faire quelque chose. J'ai passé un coup de fil à papa pour ce politicien justement raconta Magnus

\- Le pauvre enfant lamenta Jocelyn

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Tessa m'a fait appeler pour me faire voir les radios d'un enfant de deux ans. Il avait des fractures et des anciennes lésions sur ses membres en plus de certaines récentes expliqua Magnus

\- Elle lui a fait passer des tests parce qu'il aurait pu avoir la maladie des os de verres pensa Clary intéressé par l'affaire

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi mais elle a fait les tests et c'était négatif sur tous les points dont il ne reste qu'une seule solution la maltraitance déclara Magnus

Jocelyn soupira tristement devant l'injustice de l'enfant, son fils lui remonta le moral sur la fillette qu'il avait eu qui ne voulait pas manger ses légumes. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre en laissant leur mère travailler dans sa cuisine, Clary entra dans la chambre de son frère et s'allongea sur son lit. Il était en train de se démaquiller tranquillement et la regarda dans le miroir,

\- Alors tu ne sors pas ce soir demanda Clary

\- Non je n'ai pas envie ce soir, je préfère rester à la maison sourit Magnus

Elle sourit avant de regarder le coquillage autour du cou de son frère,

\- Tu n'as jamais enlevé ce coquillage de ton cou constata Clary

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce coquillage est très spécial enfin je me fais des idées au fait tu viens demain comme c'est le week-end demanda Magnus

\- Tu es de garde questionna Clary

\- J'ai une intervention demain et une vérification sur le radio d'une patiente en plus Tessa aime bien que tu passes du temps avec les enfants du service sourit Magnus

\- Je viendrais en plus je veux être pédiatre sourit Clary

Elle était bénévole à l'hôpital en faisant des activités pour les enfants, étant à l'hôpital elle en profitait pour apprendre les ficelles du métier. Ils entendirent leur mère les appeler pour être en bas, ils descendirent pour voir leur père présent.

\- Alors votre journée aujourd'hui sourit Asmodée

\- Comme d'habitude répondit Clary

\- Elle a omis de dire qu'elle a mis K.O un groupe de fille dévoila Jocelyn

\- Elle me cherchait des noises alors j'ai répliqué tout de suite comme tu me l'as appris. Je leur ai dit de me foutre la paix trois fois mais elles voulaient m'humilier en essayant de me couper les cheveux alors je les ai mis K.O sans les blesser raconta Clary

Magnus frappa sa main en riant sous le roulement des yeux de leur mère,

\- C'est bien ma fille, même si je désapprouve ton comportement violent mais je suis fier de toi rectifia Asmodée en regardant sa femme qui le fusillait du regard

Le duo regarda leur mère fusiller leur père du regard, ils discutèrent à table. Jocelyn se leva pour aller prendre le dessert,

\- Au fait Magnus, j'ai appelé des bailleurs pour toi et ils m'ont proposé quelques appartements et si tu as un temps libre on pourra les visiter proposa Jocelyn

\- Le quartier est vraiment bien comme je les ai vérifié au bureau expliqua Asmodée

\- Entendu, demain je sortirais plutôt s'il n'y a rien de prévu et on ira visiter ses appartements accepta Magnus

\- Cool j'aurai ma propre chambre dans ton appartement sourit Clary

Il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur, ils allèrent dans le salon pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Asmodée lisait le journal et Jocelyn préparait le thé pour tous,

\- Merci ma chérie remercia Asmodée

\- De rien sourit Jocelyn en s'asseyant sur la chaise

Ils regardèrent leurs enfants entrain de jouer aux jeux vidéo, après s'être un peu chamaillé ils allèrent se coucher. Magnus était dans son lit entrain de contempler le coquillage dans sa main, il ressentait toujours comme un battement de cœur dans le coquillage. Il le serra dans ses mains avant de s'endormir, il se réveilla doucement sous l'eau. Il essaya de nager à la surface mais il n'arrivait pas et il crut qu'il allait se noyer avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau, il regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer un jeune homme venir vers lui. Sa vision était floue par rapport à son rêve,

\- Il t'a guidé jusqu'à moi révéla le jeune homme

\- De qui tu parles demanda Magnus

\- Tu viendras à moi car tu l'as avec toi en permanence, tu viendras à moi décréta le jeune homme en caressant sa joue

Il sentit une douce chaleur sur la main de l'inconnue, son cœur battait au rythme du sien quand celui-ci prit sa main pour le poser sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre et doux à la fois, depuis son adolescence ce baiser qu'il partageait n'avait jamais été aussi agréable. Il se sentait chez lui avec cet inconnu de son rêve, il flottait dans l'eau avec lui. Ils stoppèrent le baiser avec douceur, et se regardèrent avec amour.

\- Tu viendras à moi et je t'attendrais comme toujours souffla le jeune homme

\- Je viendrais à toi promit Magnus

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit ayant tenu le coquillage dans sa main, il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides par la sueur avant de remarquer l'odeur de la mer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea en passant une main sur son visage, il repensa à son inconnu de ses rêves. Au même moment un jeune homme se réveilla de son lit en faisant des bulles, il mit la main sur son torse en apaisant les battements de son cœur. Il se concentra de nouveau et ressentit la pulsation du coquillage, il sourit avant de se rallonger sur son lit. Magnus se réveilla le lendemain en passant une main sur son visage, il se prépara et prit son petit déjeuner avec sa famille.

\- Biscuit, tu es prête il faut qu'on y aille prévint Magnus

\- J'arrive signala Clary en descendant l'escalier

Ils saluèrent leurs parents avant de rentrer dans la voiture de Magnus, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Sa sœur le laissa à son service pour partir vers le service des enfants pour faire des activités avec eux, il prit sa blouse avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Il prit ses dossiers qu'il avait avant de partir dans la salle d'opération où sa meilleure amie l'attendait pour commencer l'opération, Catarina alla mettre la musique classique pour lui.

\- Debussy, quel excellent choix sourit Magnus à travers son masque

\- Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'une autre musique plus rapide sourit Catarina

\- Merci remercia Magnus en recousant la plaie

Il acheva son travail doucement avant de féliciter tout le monde, il se rendit dans la salle de nettoyage pour laver ses mains après avoir retiré ses gants et son masque ainsi que son bonnet. Catarina vint le rejoindre,

\- Un café proposa Catarina

\- Avec joie, j'ai encore deux interventions à faire avant de rentrer chez moi et vérifier si la fixation des os de ce jeune qui a eut un accident de skate soit opérationnelle soupira Magnus fatigué

\- On dirait que tu as l'air épuisé, tu es sorti hier soir sans nous prévenir accusa Catarina

\- Non je suis resté à la maison juste un drôle de rêve que j'ai fait c'est tout dévoila Magnus évasive

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Clary était ici bouda Catarina

\- Elle est au service des enfants malades et elle est entrain de leur apprendre à peindre comme tu sais qu'elle est bénévole ici sourit Magnus

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de repos et burent un café ensemble, il fit une pause avant de faire ses deux intervention chirurgicales. Il vérifia ses patients et signa leur décharge pour ceux qui sortaient le jour même après leur avoir donné ses recommandations, il partit dans le service des enfants malades pour voir sa sœur entrain de chanter une chanson pour les enfants qui étaient regroupés autour d'elle avec un bénévole. Elle termina sa chanson avant de saluer son petit public, elle vint près de son frère.

\- On peut y aller sourit Magnus

\- On y va sourit Clary en même temps

Ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux, leurs parents les attendaient pour aller visiter les appartements proposés par Jocelyn. Les trois appartements n'avaient pas plus à Magnus, au bout du quatrième en le visitant,il se sentit chez lui.

\- Celui-là déclara Magnus

\- Tu es sûr mon chéri demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui, il a ce truc qui me dit que je suis bien chez moi révéla Magnus

\- En plus il a des salles de bains intégrés aux chambres et aussi quelles chambres incroyables s'extasia Clary

\- La vue est magnifique sur le balcon en plus de la terrasse d'en haut qui est bien pour une soirée à regarder les étoiles convaincu le propriétaire

\- Magnus, tu en penses quoi au final demanda Asmodée une main dans sa poche

\- Je l'achète accepta Magnus en souriant

\- Je suis content que vous l'ayez choisi sourit le propriétaire

L'appartement comportait quatre chambres avec deux salles de bains, il avait un balcon assez grand en plus d'une terrasse qui était relié par un petit escalier. La cuisine était assez grande et il y avait un grand salon qui pouvait accueillir beaucoup de personnes, Magnus signa le bailleur et donna la caution.

\- Il faudra que vous le refassiez le décor par contre averti le propriétaire

\- Ça ira pour nous, nous nous occuperons de ça rassura Asmodée en souriant

Le propriétaire les laissa, le médecin fit des plans de décor avec ses parents alors que Clary choisissait une chambre pour elle lorsqu'elle viendrait passer du temps chez son frère. L'asiatique prit deux jours de congé pour pouvoir s'occuper de son appartement aidé de son père, il était entrain de peindre sa chambre.

\- MAGNUS, ASMODEE JE SUIS LA s'écria Jocelyn en emmenant les boissons et de la nourriture pour eux

\- Enfin je commençais à avoir faim s'exclama Magnus en frottant son ventre

\- Où est Clary questionna Jocelyn

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quand la rouquine sortit de la chambre d'amis habillée d'une salopette avec de la peinture dans les cheveux,

\- J'étais entrain de peindre ma chambre avec mes couleurs préférées révéla Clary

\- Cool au moins je pourrais passer du temps avec ma femme n'est-ce pas mon amour susurra Asmodée en haussant les sourcils suggestivement

\- Asmodée rougit Jocelyn

\- J'ai envie de gerber grimaça le duo en chœur

\- Oh ça va vous deux, vous savez bien que vous n'êtes pas né dans les choux commenta Asmodée

\- Moi je sais mais biscuit elle ne sait pas nargua Magnus

\- Abruti jura Clary en lui donnant un coup de poing

Il ria et l'embrassa sur le front, ils discutèrent ensemble avant de recommencer à travailler. Au bout de ses deux jours l'appartement de Magnus était prêt, il se rendit dans les magasins de meubles avec sa mère pour choisir ses meubles. Au bout d'un moment il termina d'emménager dans son nouvel appartement, Jocelyn serra encore une fois son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu partes loin de moi comme ça mais bon il faut que tu prennes ton envol renifla Jocelyn

\- Maman je ne vais pas partir loin de toi, je vais juste emménager dans mon nouvel appartement et puis je peux rester ici si j'en ai envie sourit Magnus

\- Oui mais après tu rencontras quelqu'un ensuite tu te marieras et puis tu auras des enfants et je…SERAI TOUT VIELLE ET RIDEE sanglota Jocelyn en se mouchant dans son mouchoir

\- Maman soupira Magnus amusé

\- Jocelyn, il restera toujours notre fils à tous les deux alors laisse-le y aller et si tu veux on met un autre en route pour le remplacer proposa Asmodée

\- Sympa papa grommela Magnus

\- Je déconne, j'enverrais une équipe pour surveiller la rue si tu me demandes proposa Asmodée en le serrant dans ses bras

Il roula des yeux devant ses parents protecteurs, il l'enlaça sa sœur en sachant que celle-ci viendrait le voir.

\- Bon j'y vais signala Magnus

\- J'ai préparé les repas pour la semaine pour toi et il faut juste que tu les réchauffes expliqua Jocelyn

\- D'accord maman, je viendrais dîner à chaque fois et ne t'en fais pas pour moi rassura Magnus

\- Tu seras toujours mon bébé pingouin pleura Jocelyn

Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et prendre la direction de son appartement, il entra et déposa ses clefs avant de soupirer en se retrouvant seul dans l'appartement. Quelques jours plus tard Clary se rendit à son lycée après que son frère l'ait déposé, elle entra dans sa classe et se mit près de la fenêtre assez discrètement pour ne gêner personne. Elle vit tout le monde entrer dans la salle de classe pendant qu'elle dessinait des croquis sur son carnet, elle le rangea en apercevant son professeur entré dans la classe.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève dans notre classe, tu peux entrer appela le professeur

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes carrées, il portait des vêtements assez décontractés. Il remonta ses lunettes sur les yeux,

\- Peux-tu te présenter devant la classe s'il te plait proposa le professeur

\- Bien sûr, je m'appelle Simon Lewis et je viens d'être transféré ici après avoir été à l'étranger pendant quelque temps expliqua le jeune homme

\- C'est parfait, tu peux aller t'asseoir déclara le professeur

Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir près de Clary, elle le regarda légèrement avant de continuer d'écouter le professeur. Dès que la cloche sonna, il aborda la jeune femme.

\- Tu es Clary Bane c'est ça demanda Simon

\- Ouais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça questionna Clary

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, on était dans la même classe en primaire. Tu avais amené des cookies pour le goûter raconta Simon

\- Attends c'était toi ce petit garçon rappela Clary

\- Le monde est vraiment petit alors tu es vraiment devenu une femme magnifique complimenta Simon

\- N'exagérons rien d'après mon frère je suis un cas désespéré pour la mode sourit Clary

Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du repas quand ils croisèrent l'équipe de football venir les voir,

\- Tiens ce ne sera pas le petit nouveau par hasard se moqua l'un d'eux

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tyler, tu ne vois pas que tu nous gênes cracha Clary

\- On ne te parle pas Bane mais au nouveau Geek ici présent nargua Tyler

L'un de ses amis le poussa légèrement ce qui le fit perdre ses lunettes, Simon essaya de les retrouver mais ils les avaient pris en se les balançant entre eux tout en riant moqueusement. Clary se mit devant Tyler,

\- Donnez-les-moi ordonna Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire se moqua Tyler

\- Rends-les-moi ordonna Clary

\- Dégage pauvre tache se moqua Tyler qui poussa Clary parterre

Elle se releva de sa position en dépoussiérant ses vêtements, elle se mit devant lui de nouveau.

\- Je t'ai demandé deux fois alors rends-les-moi encore une fois demanda Clary

\- Je te dis de dégager cracha Tyler

\- Ça fait la troisième fois déclara Clary

Tyler voulut la pousser de nouveau quand elle lui prit le bras pour le mettre par terre en le basculant par-dessus son épaule, ses amies vinrent l'aider. Elle leur donna une raclée sans qu'aucun élève n'interviennes, ils crièrent de douleur. Elle prit les lunettes et les rendit à Simon,

\- Tu viens, on va manger proposa Clary

\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens de les battre comme ça surpris Simon

\- Mon père est dans le FBI répondit Clary simplement

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la crémaillère de Magnus et la fascination de Simon. Bisous glacées.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Moi c'était plutôt "tu lui pète les couolles et tu coure aussi vite que tu peux pendant qu'il ramasse ses couilles en miettes"XD la rencontre se rapproche entre nos deux tourteraux**

 **Maia 0067: Ouais Asmodée qui apprends ses enfants à se battre même sa femme XD ravie que tu aime la relation frère et soeur entre Magnus et Clary**

 **Alec Barton: Tu parles qu'ils massent bien, c'est un vrai plaisir enfin termine ta cabane parce que le jour où j'aurai commencer les festivités sera trés chaud et pour la rencontre sera pour bientôt**

 **Lavigne 126: Merci pour ton message de soutien, maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux et pour la rencontre je suis en train de travailler dessus ne t'en fais pas et moi j'attends tes idées perverse pour cet histoire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Magnus se réveilla de son rêve étrange qu'il faisait depuis quelques jours, il se leva et alla se préparer pour aller travailler. Il se rendit à l'hôpital pour commencer son service, il vérifia ses patients et les ausculta de nouveau au sujet de leur membre blessé. Il alla commencer à préparer l'intervention de son patient qui avait eu l'accident de moto pour fixer ses jambes qui avaient de multitudes de contusions après avoir regardé encore une fois la radio, il se rendit dans son bureau pour consulter ses dossiers et les rédiger avant de les ranger dans son tiroir. Il fit une pause dans son travail en repensant à sa sœur qui s'était fait rappeler à l'ordre par le lycée pour avoir envoyé cinq élèves qui étaient dans une équipe de football à l'hôpital, son père était fier d'elle surtout qu'elle s'était battue pour défendre une personne ce qui n'avait pas plus à leur mère par contre comme elle détestait que la rousse se batte. Simon devint rapidement le meilleur ami de la rousse n'ayant pas une seule amie dans le bahut, il fut présenter à la famille et fut impressionné par Asmodée après que Clary lui ait raconté que son père était au FBI et que c'était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre avec Magnus. Il fut amusé de le voir supplier son père de lui apprendre à se battre, celui-ci avait refusé en disant qu'il fallait l'approbation de ses parents et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser le jeune homme. Il avait commencé à venir ici avec Clary en tant que bénévole à l'hôpital après que celle-ci lui ait montré où elle passait son samedi matin, Catarina entra dans son bureau et le vit dans ses pensées.

\- C'est rare de te voir dans tes pensés comme ça remarqua Catarina

\- J'ai été entrain de penser à Simon c'est tout expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Catarina

\- Je suis heureux qu'il soit ami avec biscuit comme elle n'avait pas personne au lycée malgré sa réputation de garçon manqué sourit Magnus

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable avec sa paire de jeans et son t-shirt gloussa Catarina

Il grimaça de dégoût en pensant aux vêtements de sa sœur,

\- Elle est un cas désespéré en matière de mode et encore elle s'obstine avec moi pour ne pas s'habiller normalement râla Magnus

\- Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur son frère pour la relooker sourit Catarina

\- D'ailleurs le bal de promo arrive, je pense que je vais y aller avec elle à moins qu'elle aille avec Simon cette fois supposa Magnus

\- Je pense qu'elle va aller avec toi, comme tu es son grand frère sourit Catarina

Il hocha la tête avant d'être bipé sur son biper signalant une urgence, il se leva pour aller dans le service des urgences pour voir un patient nouvellement admis pour des fractures multiples. Il lui fit passer des scanners avant d'observer ses radios, il soupira en voyant que les fractures devraient être soudées. Il alla voir son patient qui était dans la chambre,

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Magnus Bane, je suis le chirurgien en orthopédique se présenta Magnus

\- Alors mon état est vraiment grave demanda le patient

\- Assez malheureusement, vous avez beaucoup de fracture et de contusions au niveau de votre genou, les os de votre poignet droit doivent être ressoudés mais vos côtes ne sont pas touchées ou autres os expliqua Magnus

\- Il faudra que je me fasse opérer conclu le patient

\- Malheureusement oui mais vous aurez une rééducation après tout ça sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête en acceptant son opération, il lui expliqua les démarches qui allaient suivre pour ses plusieurs opérations. Il alla ensuite voir un autre de ses patients, il ausculta son bras en le manipulant délicatement avant de lui faire un sourire. La mère de son patient entra dans la chambre avec une paire de lunette de soleil sur les yeux, elle embrassa son enfant sur la joue avant de saluer Magnus. Celui-ci comprit la situation, et continua d'examiner son patient. Après avoir examiné son patient, il alla dans la salle d'attente avec la mère qui le suivait derrière. Il fit face à la mère,

\- Comment va mon fils demanda la mère

\- Madame, votre fils n'est pas là pour le voir alors enlever vos lunettes proposa Magnus

Elle déglutit avant d'enlever ses lunettes, elle avait un cocard sur l'un de ses yeux et avait une lèvre coupée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveuse,

\- Madame…commença Magnus

\- Appelez-moi Rachel proposa la mère de son patient

\- Eh bien Rachel, il est important pour vous de voir quelqu'un immédiatement et de porter plainte suggéra Magnus en examinant son visage

\- Je me suis cognée accidentellement contre la porte, vous savez je suis très maladroite sourit Rachel nerveusement

\- Je vois et vous allez me dire que votre lèvre s'est ouverte parce que vous vous êtes mordu et vos côtes ne vous font pas souffrir même si j'entends votre respiration difficile, vos poignets montrent des signes de défense énuméra Magnus en la regardant

\- Ecoutez mon mari traverse une période très difficile…commença Rachel

\- Mais il n'a pas le droit de s'acharner sur vous comme sur un punching-ball à ce point, venez avec moi suggéra Magnus

Il l'emmena dans un service et vit une femme allongée sur le lit avec des appareils respiratoires, Rachel hoqueta en la regardant la femme allongée. Le visage de la patience était défiguré,

\- Oh mon dieu, que lui est-il arrivé demanda Rachel

\- D'après vous, « son mari » aussi passait une mauvaise période. Il s'est acharné sur elle en la violant et en la battant, à force elle est tombée dans un coma profond. Ça fait quatre mois qu'elle est dans le coma raconta Magnus

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche avec les larmes aux yeux, deux personnes âgées arrivèrent. Le vieil homme reconnu Magnus et vint le saluer,

\- Bonjour docteur Bane, comment allez-vous? salua le vieil homme

\- Je vais très bien et vous sourit Magnus

\- Ma femme et moi nous attendons un miracle, mais je sais que tôt ou tard Alice va ouvrir les yeux. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Alice docteur Bane remercia le vieil homme

\- Ce n'est rien je n'ai fait que mon métier monsieur souri Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de retourner vers sa femme qui veillait sur leur fille, Rachel se tourna vers Magnus qui l'observait.

\- Ce sont ses parents, ils viennent tous les jours ici en espérant qu'un jour leur fille se réveille de son coma. D'après les rapports de sa santé, elle est entrain de reprendre doucement mais c'est à elle d'ouvrir les yeux raconta Magnus

Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux en regardant la jeune femme endormie, elle se tourna vers le médecin qui l'invita dans un service où plusieurs femmes avaient les mêmes marques qu'elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seule dans ce cas, beaucoup veulent se sortir de ce cauchemar. Si vous ne faites pas pour vous faites-le pour votre fils, ma porte de mon bureau sera toujours ouvert pour vous si vous avez besoin d'aide déclara Magnus en la laissant dans le service

Il descendit et se rendit dans son bureau avant de s'asseoir dans sa chaise de bureau, il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de consulter ses dossiers. Il continua son travail avant de ressortir de son bureau, il salua l'accueil. Il se dirigea vers son appartement et entra dans son appartement, il s'allongea dans son canapé en gémissant de fatigue. Il entendit son téléphone sonner et répondit,

\- Allo répondit Magnus épuisé

\- Allo mon chéri, c'est maman. Est-ce que tu passes ce soir pour le dîner ou pas demanda Jocelyn au combiné

\- Non ça ira, je suis un peu trop crevé par la journée que j'ai eue mais je pense que je vais commander quelque chose au fait dis à papa que je serai présent pour l'entraînement quotidien commenta Magnus

\- D'accord, prends soin de toi et reposes-toi beaucoup tu as l'air très fatigué remarqua Jocelyn

\- C'est ce que je vais faire un bain et je serai requinqué rassura Magnus

Elle raccrocha le combiné, il jeta son téléphone sur la table basse avant de masser l'arête de son nez. Il se leva et alla prendre un bain ce qui le détendit, il se prépara et prit les clefs de sa voiture pour se diriger vers un lieu qu'il connaissait. Quand il eut vingt ans, avec son argent il avait ouvert sa propre boîte de nuit sous le consentement de ses parents. Asmodée avait approuvé sa décision en pensant que la boîte pourrait servir de couverture pour la plupart de ses enquêtes, il entra et vit beaucoup de personnes entrain de danser sur la piste de danse. Il salua son DJ, il se dirigea vers une banquette avant de s'asseoir et de se faire entourer par plusieurs personnes en sachant qui il était. Il était amusé par la situation, il repéra une conquête à lui et commença à le draguer avant de le ramener chez lui pour passer la nuit. Il sortit du lit en allant sur son balcon, il contempla la ville éclairée. Il prit le coquillage et sentit des pulsations à l'intérieur du coquillage, il souffla en repensant à son rêve qu'il faisait assez souvent. Il remit le coquillage à son cou avant de revenir dans son lit, le lendemain il se réveilla en grimaçant par les rayons du soleil. Il entendit du bruit dans sa cuisine, il se retourna pour voir l'absence de sa conquête d'un soir, il pria que celui-ci soit parti de chez lui. Il se leva et mit son peignoir pour trouver Clary entrain de se servir un jus de fruit,

\- T'as une sale tête alors qui c'est cette fois un homme ou une femme demanda Clary en léchant sa main tout en tartinant sa tartine

\- Un homme et comment tu as fait pour rentrer questionna Magnus en faisant du café pour lui

Elle montra sa clef de l'appartement, il haussa les épaules avant de prendre sa tasse de café. Il regarda sa sœur entrain de manger sa tartine en jouant sur son téléphone, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi demanda Clary

\- Non rien, juste que j'étais dans mes pensées répondit Magnus

\- Si tu le dis mais il faudra qu'on parte au bureau du FBI parce que papa nous attend pour notre entraînement quotidien rappela Clary

Il hocha la tête et termina son café avant d'aller se préparer, il mit un débardeur avec des paillettes dessus et un jogging noir. Clary le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture, ils se rendirent tous les deux au bureau du FBI. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillir par la secrétaire de l'accueil, elle les dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement spécialisé. Ils entrèrent virent leur père accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux auburn,

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua Asmodée

\- Bonjour papa salua le duo

\- Alors ce sont tes enfants constata l'homme aux cheveux auburn

\- Exact, je les entraîne depuis qu'ils sont tous petits pour qu'ils sachent se défendre comme tu sais que nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis et bien sûr j'ai l'aval de la hiérarchique pour ça déclara Asmodée

\- Je vois allez je vous laisse tranquille et faire le rapport pour le patron lança l'homme auburn

Il les laissa dans la salle, le patriarche tapa dans ses mains et les fit commencer leur entraînement quotidien. Le duo pouvait maîtriser tous les types de combat qui existait en plus des armes que ce soit blanche ou à feu, seul Magnus avait son permis de port d'armes alors que Clary était encore trop jeune mais Asmodée lui avait offert un bracelet d'où s'éjectaient des fils de verre. Elle savait très bien manier le fil comme si les fils faisaient partit d'elle, leur père frappa dans ses mains en les stoppant dans leur entraînement.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, on rentre déclara Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit le duo

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, Jocelyn les attendait en souriant. Elle sortit de sa galerie et en avait profité pour aller faire le marché,

\- Alors c'était bien l'entraînement aujourd'hui demanda Jocelyn

\- Super sourit Clary

\- Allez prendre une douche et ensuite on passe à table proposa Jocelyn

Ils se regardèrent avant de courir vers la salle de bain, la rousse sauta sur le dos de son frère qui la fit basculer parterre pour passer devant. Elle l'agrippa par ses jambes pour le renverser avant de ramper pour se mettre debout pour aller dans la salle de bain avant lui. Elle réussit à s'enfermer avant lui tout en lui tirant la langue,

\- Je t'ai eu nargua Clary

\- Sale petite peste grommela Magnus en descendant de l'escalier

Il s'assit en attendant que sa sœur sorte une bonne fois pour prendre sa douche, il regarda son père entrain de lire dans le journal. Il alluma la télé pour zapper avant de tomber sur son émission de mode préféré, il regarda et n'entendit pas que sa sœur vint dans le salon. Elle s'assit près de lui habiller d'un short en jeans avec un t-shirt trop grand sur elle, il alla prendre sa douce aussi. Il passa du temps avec sa famille, plus tard Clary se fit déposer par son frère à l'école. Simon la rejoignit en la saluant,

\- Salut Bane salua Simon

\- Bonjour Simon répondit Clary

\- J'ai écouté la musique, que tu m'as fait écouter hier soir, c'était pas mal comme musique sourit Simon

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Clary

\- Alors c'était comment ton entraînement avec ton frère et ton père demanda Simon curieux

\- Comme d'habitude répondit Clary

Ils allèrent devant le casier de la jeune femme pour prendre ses bouquins en discutant quand l'équipe de football qui s'était fait mettre une dérouillée par Clary les approchait, celle-ci referma son casier et croisa les bras devant eux en arrangeant son sac.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu votre compte la dernière fois demanda Clary

\- Non, c'est juste le principal nous a obligés à te présenter ses excuses à toi et ce looser déclara le capitaine de l'équipe avec un pansement sur le nez

\- Le looser s'appelle Simon Lewis, tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses d'abord à moins que tu veuilles te faire encore une fois défoncer par une fille se moqua Clary

Tous les élèves commencèrent à rigoler devant la réparti de Clary, tout le lycée savait pour la racler de l'équipe par la rousse. Il grinça des dents,

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté grinça le capitaine

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi répondit Simon

Elle lança un regard de dédain au capitaine, celui-ci se jura de faire payer à la rousse sa raclée. Son meilleur ami s'approcha d'elle,

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se venge sur toi questionna Simon

\- Bof, tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me cherche des noises, tu sais rassura Clary

\- Quand même on dirait que tu étais Black Widow, tu sais la nana dans les Avengers complimenta Simon

Elle rigola avant de l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener dans la classe, il rougit du rapprochement de la jeune femme. Une semaine plus tard Magnus se rendit dans son appartement et entra pour voir son père entrain de déboucher une bouteille de champagne et sa mère entrain de mettre les petits fours sur la table, Clary sortit de sa chambre en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là s'étonna Magnus

\- Nous sommes entrain d'organiser ta crémaillère voyons, ton père voulait aussi baptiser ton barbecue sur la terrasse d'en haut sourit Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Je vais faire des grillages sourit Asmodée avant de disparaître à l'étage pour aller vérifier les grillades

Il balança la tête avant d'aller prendre une douche pour rejoindre sa famille, ils étaient tous sur la terrasse en riant. Il s'assit près de sa sœur après avoir ébouriffé ses cheveux,

\- Alors comment a été ta journée demanda Jocelyn en mettant son châle sur elle

\- Ça a été j'ai fait une autre intervention chirurgicale sur le patient que je t'avais parlé celui qui avait eu un accident de moto ensuite j'ai ausculté mes autres patients. Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai une anecdote marrante à vous raconter lança Magnus en souriant

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Asmodée en retournant la viande sur le grill

\- C'est Ragnor, il était en train de réaliser une chirurgie plastique sur l'un de ses patients qui venaient d'arriver et bien figurez-vous que celui-ci s'est réveillé en pleine intervention rigola Magnus

\- Oh mon dieu surpris Jocelyn

Clary éclata de rire alors qu'Asmodée se mit à sourire,

\- Le pauvre et que s'est-il passé ensuite demanda Clary avide de l'histoire

\- Eh bien ils lui ont injecté de nouveau une anesthésie pour qu'il se rendorme expliqua Magnus avec le sourire

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être compatissante pour ce patient ou alors pour ce pauvre Ragnor se lamenta Jocelyn en mettant ses mains sur ses deux joues

\- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il me l'a raconté c'était à mourir de rire rigola Magnus

Sa sœur rigola avec lui, leur père mit les viandes grillées sur une assiette et la déposa sur la table. Il s'assit avec sa famille,

\- Et toi papa, ça s'est bien passé l'enquête que tu faisais questionna Clary en se servant

\- Ça a été, c'était bien le meurtrier, il a avoué qu'il a tué la victime pour une histoire d'argent expliqua Asmodée

\- Le monde tourne tellement autour de l'argent qu'on est réduits à s'entre-tuer cita Jocelyn en se servant de la salade

\- Le monde n'est pas aussi noir que tu le faire croire maman, rien qu'à regarder les bébés dans le service pédiatrique sourit Clary

\- C'est vrai tu étais la même chose que ses bébés que tu dis sourit Asmodée ce qui rougir sa fille

\- Sauf quand tu chialais ou quand tu faisais un débordement dans ta couche pire qu'une éruption volcanique se moqua Magnus

\- Crétin insulta Clary

Ils rigolèrent à table en profitant de la soirée, Jocelyn descendit de la cuisine pour aller chercher une salade de fruits pour tout le monde. Ils mangèrent le dessert en discutant de tout et de rien avant que les parents se décident à partir chez eux. Clary resta avec son frère et leurs parents ne voyaient aucune objection, pendant que Magnus faisait la vaisselle dans son évier elle en profita pour prendre sa douche. Elle ressortit avec une serviette autour de son corps,

\- Magnus, ça ne te gêne pas que je t'emprunte un t-shirt questionna Clary

\- Non, vas-y sers-toi répondit Magnus

Elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit son immense dressing, elle prit un t-shirt qui était trop grand pour elle. Elle le mit sur elle pour lui servir de pyjama, elle le rejoignit dans le salon. Elle s'assit près de lui, et vit qu'il était dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as l'air dans tes pensés remarqua Clary

\- Je repensais à cette femme, elle est la mère de mon patient qui est un enfant de quatre ans. Son mari la bat sans cesse et aujourd'hui elle est revenu avec un bleu sur le menton, j'avais beau lui expliquer que ce n'est pas une vie pour elle. Elle s'obstine à rester avec son mari violent, maman a raison en disant que le monde est toujours noir souffla Magnus

\- Eh ne dit pas des choses comme ça, tu as essayé de lui montrer une autre voie mais c'est à elle de faire son choix maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle reste avec son mari parce qu'elle aime et c'est aussi le père de son enfant rassura Clary

\- Tu as raison, normalement c'est moi qui devais être le plus mature d'entre nous deux sourit Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas assez pour moi rigola Clary

\- Espèce de petite peste attend un peu gronda Magnus faussement

Il commença à la chatouiller ce qui la fit hurler de rire, elle se leva et courut dans la maison avant de se faire attraper par son frère qui la chatouilla de nouveau.

\- Espèce de grosse brute nargua Cary en a frappant

\- Ne me frappe pas femme ou sinon tu subiras mon courroux menaça Magnus d'une grosse voix rauque

Elle éclata de rire encore une fois devant sa voix rauque, il sourit en l'entendant rire. Ils mirent un film ensemble pour le regarder,

\- Tiens ton acteur préféré constata Clary

\- Je vois ça, Matthew Daddario ce qu'il est sexy ce mec. J'en ferai bien mon quatre heures rêva Magnus en regardant l'acteur sur l'écran

\- Imagine que tu fasses une partie à trois avec Matthew Daddario et Kevin Zegers gloussa Clary

\- Biscuit, t'es ma petite sœur alors évite de me lancer sur ce terrain parce que crois-moi je suis entrain de m'imaginer de faire ça avec mes deux acteurs favoris gloussa Magnus

\- Pervers se moqua Clary

\- Et toi, tu crois que je ne te vois pas baver sur Dominic Sherwood et Jamie Campbell Bower répliqua Magnus

\- Oh ça va, je ne peux pas choisir entre les deux tellement ils sont sexy gémis Clary de plaisir

Il rigola narquoisement devant les coups de cœur de sa sœur sur ses deux acteurs préférés, ils continuèrent de regarder le film. Le film terminé il remarqua que sa sœur était endormie sur son épaule, il éteignait sa télévision avant de prendre sa petite sœur endormie pour la mettre dans son lit. Il la borda doucement et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Magnus, n'oublie pas de vérifier sous mon lit comme papa n'est pas là ce soir chuchota Clary endormit

\- Je suis entrain de le faire et il n'y a pas de monstre ce soir, tu peux dormir tranquille apaisa Magnus en l'embrassant sur son front de nouveau

Il éteignit la lumière en souriant, il savait que sa sœur parlait en dormant en évoquant un souvenir de leur passé. Quand Clary était petite, elle avait eu vraiment peur des monstres sous son lit. Son père faisait semblant de nettoyer son lit avec son fusil imaginaire pour tuer les monstres, mais quand il était absent c'était Magnus qui prenait la relève. Il se déshabilla avant de s'allonger dans son lit, il regarda le plafond avant d'enlever le coquillage de son cou. Il l'observa en sentant toujours les pulsations,

\- Je reviendrai vers toi promit Magnus en se souvenant de son rêve

Il le posa sur son cœur avant de s'endormir, il rêva de nouveau qu'il était sous l'eau. Cette fois-ci il ne paniquait pas en sachant qu'il était calme, il revit son inconnu nager vers lui.

\- Tu viendras à moi, il te guidera jusqu'à moi sourit l'inconnu

\- Je te promets de revenir près de toi promit Magnus

\- Je t'attends mon amour susurra l'inconnu avant de l'embrasser

Le baiser était encore tendre et doux, il apprécia chaque seconde qui passait avec les lèvres de son bel inconnu sur les siennes. Il lui caressa la joue avec amour,

\- Je t'aime, je te retrouverai et tu seras mien à jamais susurra Magnus

\- Je suis déjà tien sourit l'inconnu en caressant sa joue

Il se réveilla en sursaut en passant une main sur son front, il se redressa sur son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était tard, il voulut se rendormir mais c'était sans compte sur le bruit dans la cuisine. Il soupira avant de se lever et vit Clary entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner,

\- J'ai du café pour toi et des tartines, déclara Clary en le servant

\- Tu sais qu'on est un dimanche matin et que normalement on dort à cette heure-ci décréta Magnus

\- Il est presque 10 heures, je pense que tu as plus qu'une grasse mâtinée mon frangin adoré. Bon je vais prendre une douche sourit Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Eh garde tes bestioles pour toi grommela Magnus

\- C'est fou ce que tu es de mauvais poil quand tu n'as pas bu ton café, Matthew et Kevin ne t'ont pas rendu visite dans tes rêves se moqua Clary

\- Biscuit tu m'énerves râla Magnus

Elle éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre son bain, il but son café tranquillement en appréciant le silence dans son appartement.

\- MAGNUS cria Clary affolée

Il déposa sa tasse pour courir dans la salle de bain pour trouver sa petite sœur sur l'étagère, elle regardait le sol paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Là, un cafard tue là maintenant paniqua Clary

Il regarda le cafard sur le sol, il soupira longuement en sachant la phobie de la rousse. Il prit une de ses chaussures pour l'écraser et le mettre dans la poubelle,

\- Tu as bien vérifié qu'elle est morte demanda Clary pas rassurée

\- Biscuit elle est morte alors va prendre ton bain tranquillement rassura Magnus

Elle partit prendre son bain ce qui laissa le médecin profiter du calme, il regarda la ville sur son balcon.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'animal domestique de Magnus et l'accident de Clary. Bisous glacées.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui personne ne doit subir ça et la fin heureuse de cette aventure encore des rêves entre nos tourteraux encore un chapitre avant la rencontre**

 **HekateWitch1: Ravie que le passage des acteurs préférés t'a plus, rassure-toi la rencontre sera fera très bientôt**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas ma belle diablesse, Magnus restera toujours avec son Alec d'amour d'ailleurs encore un chapitre de patience avant la grande rencontre entre nos tourteraux**

 **Alec Barton: C'est sûr que Satan ne va pas aimer que tu augmente la température XD la rencontre et les sirènes dans le chapitre 5**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Magnus était entrain de souder doucement les os de la jambe de son patient, Catarina lui passait les instruments dont il avait besoin. Il souffla doucement en se détendant avec la musique classique qui l'apaisait, il recousu la plaie doucement avec les fils. Il mit un bandage avant d'annoncer la fin de l'opération, il sortit de la salle en retirant son bonnet et son masque. Il se lava les mains et remercia sa meilleure amie pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée en l'invitant à déjeuner ensemble, ils déjeunèrent ensemble tout en discutant. Ils furent rejoints par Ragnor qui venait de refaire le visage d'une femme brûlé au second degré, ils discutèrent ensemble avant de se faire biper pour une urgence. A peine qu'ils rentrèrent, ils virent la panique de tout le monde, il fut informé d'un gros accident de bus. Il aida certains médecins à gérer la crise avant de s'occuper des patients souffrants de fractures et contusions, il leur fit passer autant d'examens possibles et donna des ordres aux infirmières de l'aider à réaliser des moules fait de plâtres pour certains patients qui n'avaient pas besoin d'intervention. Après une après-midi surchargée, il s'affala sur son bureau en voyant la pile de dossiers de ses nouveaux patients. Il soupira en massant sa nuque, il rangea ses dossiers en les classant du plus important jusqu'au moins important. Il se leva et retira sa blouse de médecin avec son stéréoscope, il salua tout le monde avant de rentrer chez lui. Il alla prendre une douche pour se détendre avant de manger un bout avant de tomber sur son lit, il refit son rêve étrange avant de se réveiller sous le son strident de son réveil. Il se leva et alla prendre un café pour se réveiller, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur sa mère.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri sourit Jocelyn

\- Maman, salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Je suis passé pour t'apporter des croissants et pour te prévenir que le FBI fait une soirée pour ses employés à l'occasion du départ de l'un d'eux révéla Jocelyn

\- Nous sommes tous invités, conclut Magnus

\- Oui, à moins que tu es prévu quelque chose avec ton travail ou avec le club demanda Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr que non mais c'est par contre quand pour que je prévoie ma soirée si je suis de garde signala Magnus

\- C'est le vingt octobre à vingt heures trente dévoila Jocelyn en lui remettant le faire-part

\- Il faudra que je convainque biscuit de mettre une robe déduisit Magnus

Elle sourit devant la déduction de son fils, elle se servit du café pendant qu'il vérifiait son agenda pour voir s'il était disponibilité. Il sourit en voyant que la soirée tombait pile poil un jour libre, il hocha la tête envers sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il était disponible pour la soirée.

\- Eh bien je dirai à ton père que nous serons tous présents pour la soirée sourit Jocelyn en buvant sa tasse de café

\- D'ailleurs il est déjà à son bureau demanda Magnus

\- Oui après avoir déposé Clary à l'école, j'ai en profiter pour aller faire un tour à ma galerie pour mettre mes nouveaux tableaux sur le marché raconta la rouquine

\- Je vois, je parie que ça va vendre comme des petits pains tout ça souhaita Magnus

Elle gloussa avant de terminer son café, elle embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de filer. Il s'étira un peu avant de terminer son café, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre son bain. Il le fit avant de mettre un jogging, il prit l'aspirateur et commença à passer l'aspirateur un peu partout dans l'appartement. Il fit un peu le ménage avant d'allumer la télé pour regarder ses émissions, il entendit la sonnette d'entrée et ouvrit pour voir Catarina et Ragnor avec Raphaël à sa porte. Il les laissa entrer dans son appartement, ils sifflèrent d'admiration en voyant l'appartement.

\- Eh bien dis donc, c'est chouette chez toi remarqua Ragnor

\- Merci remercia Magnus

\- Tiens nous t'avons apporté cela sourit Catarina en lui donnant une bouteille de martini

\- Merci vous voulez le boire avec moi ou vous allez à l'hôpital proposa Magnus

\- Malheureusement on va décliner ton invitation parce qu'on doit partir pour l'hôpital,on était juste venue voir ton appartement déclina Raphaël

\- D'accord, vous pourrez toujours passer me voir maintenant que vous savez où j'habite sourit Magnus

\- Ouais, bon il faut qu'on y aille, nous ne sommes pas certains qui on un jour de congé nargua Ragnor

\- Eh ce n'est pas ma faute si je prends un jour de congé pour m'occuper de moi-même s'offusqua Magnus

Ils roulèrent des yeux avant de partir hors de l'appartement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et en profita pour aller au Pandémonium. Il prit les clefs de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le club et monta dans son bureau, il commença à travailler sur les comptes de son club. Il passa sa matinée dans son bureau avant de partir faire les courses, il ressortit pour rentrer chez lui. Il déposa ses achats avant de voir sur son biper qu'il y avait une urgence, il soupira et rangea vite-fait ses courses avant de foncer vers l'hôpital pour voir quelle était l'urgence. Il comprit en voyant plusieurs blessés dans le couloir, Catarina vint l'accueillir. Il l'enfila sa blouse tout de suite,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Il y a eu un accident assez grave, il y a huit morts et plusieurs blessés qui ont été amenées ici. Je t'ai préparé ta salle d'opération en attendant énuméra Catarina en lui passant le dossier de ses patients

\- D'accord, alors on y va lâcha Magnus en entrant dans le bloc opératoire

Il se prépara en vitesse en enfilant son bonnet et son masque, il se lava les mains et entra dans la pièce pour voir un bloc métallique coincé dans la jambe de la patiente. Il commença son opération doucement, il retira doucement le métal avant de vérifier si l'os était touché. Il recousu la plaie avant de dire à l'infirmière de mettre le bandage, il se rendit vite dans la pièce pour se nettoyer avant de retourner dans une autre salle où sa meilleure amie l'attendait. Il fit plusieurs interventions jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Il retira son bonnet et son masque, il soupira en s'asseyant dans son bureau. Il entendit frapper à sa porte et vit Tessa qui entra avec deux gobelets de café,

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi demanda Tessa en s'installant sur la chaise

\- Pour le moment j'attends que mes patients se réveillent pour leur parler et puis je n'ai pas personne chez moi contrairement à toi qui a ton mari et tes enfants, sourit Magnus

Elle sourit devant les paroles de son amie, il sirota son café en grimaçant.

\- Le café de la cafétéria grimaça Magnus

\- Malheureusement la machine est tombé en panne gloussa Tessa

\- Mouais allez je vais faire ma ronde avant de rentrer lança Magnus

\- Un jour tu auras quelqu'un qui attendra à la maison sourit Tessa

\- Je le souhaite aussi ma chérie sourit Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il fit le tour auprès de ses patients avant de rentrer chez lui, il s'écroula sur son lit épuisé. Le lendemain il passa une main sur son visage et grimaça en voyant qu'il s'était endormi dans ses vêtements, il se prépara du café avant de prendre sa douche. Il reprit la route pour l'hôpital, il arriva et se changea pour aller dans son bureau. Il trouva une pile de dossiers sur son bureau, il les classa avant de prendre ceux des nouveaux patients. Il alla se présenter auprès d'eux et leur expliqua ses interventions chirurgicales, il alla vers d'autres patients. Il entra dans la chambre du petit garçon,

\- Bonjour docteur Bane salua le petit garçon

\- Salut Kyle, comment vas-tu champion demanda Magnus en examinant son bras

\- Tout va bien, mais le plâtre me gratte un peu mais sinon ça va sourit le petit garçon

\- Je vois ça, bientôt tu pourrais faire du vélo de nouveau. Ta maman n'est pas là questionna Magnus

\- Non ça fait trois jours qu'elle n'est pas passée me voir répondit Kyle attristé

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais l'appeler ensuite j'essayerai d'emmener un vrai repas de champion qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- Merci docteur remercia Kyle avec un sourire de joie

\- Mais c'est un secret entre toi et moi parce que sinon les infirmières vont me faire des piqures aussi grimaça Magnus

Il rigola ce qui fit sourire Magnus, il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers un bureau en particulier. Il entra à l'intérieur pour voir Tessa entrain de lire un rapport,

\- Tessa, tu pourrais me rendre un petit service proposa Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Tessa en la regardant

\- J'aimerais payer une tournée fast-food pour les enfants s'il te plait si tu dis oui proposa Magnus

\- D'accord je laisse les livrer, je suppose que c'est pour l'un de tes patients n'est-ce pas conclu Tessa

\- Tu me connais sourit Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il appela un fast-food du coin pour livrer auprès de tous les enfants malades du service pédiatrique, il entra dans son bureau pour appeler la mère de son patient. Il appela plusieurs fois sans aucun résultat, il consulta l'adresse avant d'appeler son père pour lui demander du renfort. Il se rendit dans le parking et il entra dans sa voiture pour se diriger vers la maison de son patient, il vit l'immense demeure. Il gara sa voiture normalement, il sonna à la porte. Rachel ouvrit la porte avec des bleus sur le visage,

\- Docteur Bane, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites vous ici paniqua Rachel

\- Ecoutez Rachel, je suis venue parce que votre fils a besoin de vous en ce moment, alors soit j'appelle les services sociaux pour qu'ils vous enlèvent Kyle soit vous vous comportez comme une mère responsable et affrontez votre mari sans lui laisser une chance en lui collant un procès au cul pour coups et blessures cracha Magnus

Elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant le médecin qui venait de lui dire ses quatre vérités,

\- Croyez-moi il n'y a pas beaucoup de médecin comme moi qui pourrait le faire, parce que contrairement à vous je me soucie de votre fils déclara Magnus

Elle éclata en sanglots et Magnus la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle le supplia de l'emmener loin de cet enfer. Il l'emmena dans sa voiture,

\- RACHEL cria son mari furieux

\- C'est finis Charles, je te quitte pour de bon. Tu t'approcheras plus de mon fils et de moi déclara Rachel

\- AH OUI QU'EST-CE QUI TU TE PERMETS DE DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE HEIN ? TU VAS RESTER ICI ordonna Charles en essayant de la prendre par le bras

Magnus passa devant lui en l'empêchant de toucher la mère de son patient,

\- Alors c'est ça, vous êtes un trou du cul de médecin qui entrain de comploter pour piquer ma femme et mon fils sale enfoirer. Je vais vous coller un procès au cul et vous faire perdre votre droit d'exercer menaça Charles

\- Faites-le et ce sera moi qui gagnerai ce procès parce que avec les blessures de votre femme et les témoignages de vos employés je pense que ce sera suffisant pour le procureur sourit Magnus froidement

Il recula de peur avant de retourner dans l'immense demeure, la jeune femme le remercia avant de monter dans sa voiture. Il entendit le chargement d'un fusil, il se retourna vers le mari qui avait un fusil à pompe dans les mains.

\- Je vais te crever menaça le mari

Magnus leva les mains en l'air en arborant un regard d'ennuie avant d'entendre les gyrophares des voitures de police, son père arriva avec sa voiture.

\- LACHEZ VOTRE ARME déclara un policier

Le mari regarda la scène avec effarement, Magnus regarda son père qui avait les bras croisés.

\- Je peux le faire demanda Magnus

\- Fais-toi plaisir comme il y a des témoins répondit son père

Il se tourna vers le mari qui ne comprenait pas l'échange, il donna un coup de pied dans le fusil qui tira dans le vide. Il le désarma avant de lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire et dans le ventre avant de lui déboîter l'épaule, il le plaqua contre le sol alors que la police regardait la scène avec choc.

\- Je ne vais pas le maintenir très longtemps averti Magnus

Ils vinrent l'arrêter, son père secoua la tête en lui riant devant son acte héroïque. Il l'emmena la femme à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner et voir son fils, il entra dans son bureau en soupirant longuement et vit son père entrer.

\- Tu sais que je suis fier de toi sourit Asmodée

\- Parce que je t'ai aidé à mettre la main sur l'un des plus gros escrocs de l'état demanda Magnus

\- Un peu de ça oui, tu as encore du travail à faire questionna Asmodée

\- Non, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui et s'il y a une urgence ils me biperont décréta Magnus en se levant et en enlevant sa blouse

Ils prirent chacun leur voiture pour rentrer à la maison, Jocelyn vint les accueillir avec un sourire. Il l'embrassa sa mère et ébouriffa les cheveux de Clary, ils passèrent à table dans la soirée. Magnus raconta sa journée et le sauvetage de la mère de son patient contre son mari violent qui était aussi le suspect numéro 1 dans une affaire d'escroquerie, Asmodée raconta l'enquête sur le sujet et la protection de la femme et de l'enfant.

\- C'est super maintenant et ils pourront plus tard recommencer une nouvelle vie avec la protection des témoins souhaita Jocelyn

\- Oui de toute façon les papiers pour leurs nouvelles identités sont déjà terminés annonça Asmodée

\- Trop cool s'exclama Clary

Ils discutèrent d'autres choses et ils abordèrent le sujet des vacances,

\- Je voudrais bien aller à la mer proposa Clary

\- Je ne sais pas qu'en penses-tu Asmodée demanda Jocelyn en sachant la tristesse de la perte de sa première femme

\- Ce que j'en dis c'est pour une fois nous irons là-bas, nous ne pourrons pas passer éternellement à fuir nos démons décréta Asmodée en regardant son fils

Il hocha la tête en approuvant les paroles de son père, ils décidèrent de passer les vacances à la mer. Quelques jours plus tard Clary se rendit à son cours de sport comme à son habitude, elle commença à entamer son tour d'échauffement en ne faisant pas attention aux murmures autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta et attendit les autres, le coach attendit que toutes les filles soient présentes pour décider du sport du jour. Elle fit son sport avant de rentrer dans le vestiaire, les filles des cheerleaders vinrent l'encercler. Elle fit craquer son cou avant de les regarder

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez demanda Clary en prenant ses affaires

\- Nous sommes venus nous venger de toi déclara Brooke

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Elles foncèrent sur elle une par une, elle se défendit sans les attaquer. Le professeur entra dans la pièce et les vit entrain d'essayer de s'acharner sur la rousse, il siffla dans son sifflet et les arrêta pour les envoyer dans le bureau du proviseur. Clary souffla avant de mettre une main sur sa cheville en grimaçant de douleur, elle était entrain de se défendre quand elle avait fait une fausse manœuvre avec sa cheville. Elle appela son frère qui arriva rapidement, elle se fit aider par lui.

\- Qui t'a fait ça fulmina Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien juste des filles stupides rassura Clary

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour vérifier ta cheville si elle ne sait pas casser ou autres et là-bas tu appelles les parents signala Magnus

Elle grimaça avant de soupirer, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour examiner la cheville de Clary. Leurs parents débarquèrent rapidement dans la salle, Jocelyn prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave Magnus demanda Jocelyn inquiète

\- Je lui ai fait passer un examen pour sa cheville et c'est juste une entorse bénigne, il faudra juste qu'elle évite de poser le pied parterre pendant le week-end sinon ça ira mieux après et tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement expliqua Magnus après avoir regardé les radios de sa sœur

\- Je suis soulagée que tout va bien pour toi ma chérie souffla Jocelyn soulagée

\- Pas moi maintenant je vais manquer l'entraînement à cause de ses garces, oh si je les tenais ses garces, fulmina Clary

Son père lui mit une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête, elle le sourit avant de grimacer quand Magnus lui présenta les béquilles.

\- Dis-moi que je ne vais pas marcher avec ses deux trucs moches grimaça Clary

\- Tu vas marcher avec ses deux trucs moches nargua Magnus

\- Je peux marcher dessus si on m'injecte de la morphine ou je ne sais pas quoi mais pas ses deux trucs là râla Clary

\- Soit les béquilles ou soit je te porte comme tu étais petite proposa Asmodée

\- Magnus, passe les mochetés répondit Clary en tirant la langue

\- N'oublie pas tes médicaments même si je sais l'effet qu'ils te font ricana Magnus

\- C'est ça marres-toi attend que je te fous une raclée à l'entraînement grommela Clary en marchant sur les béquilles

Ils ressortirent de l'hôpital et se rendirent à la maison, le médecin était mort de rire en voyant sa sœur grommeler contre les béquilles. Le soir même celle-ci avait une expression béate en regardant autour d'elle,

\- C'est tellement magique s'extasia Clary

Magnus explosa de rire avant de filmer les expressions de sa sœur sous le regard courroucé de sa mère et le rire de son père,

\- Clary mange ton repas avant que ça ne refroidisse conseilla Jocelyn

\- Mais je vais bien…stoppa Clary en tombant la tête la première dans son plat

\- Elle est raide défoncée examina Magnus en la touchant avec le doigt

\- Mon dieu, à chaque fois c'est la même chose avec les médicaments. Même si ça la soulage elle est toujours dans les vapes soupira Jocelyn

\- Vaux mieux l'emmener dans sa chambre ou tu veux manger ma chérie demanda Asmodée en la relevant par les cheveux

\- Je vais super bien, oui j'adore ma vie sourit Clary béat avant de retomber dans son assiette

\- On la monte dans sa chambre grimaça Asmodée

Il se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre, Magnus débarrassa son assiette en souriant.

\- C'est bon je l'ai couchée ou plutôt je l'ai forcé parce que mademoiselle voulait s'échapper par la fenêtre en croyant que les cafards allaient la tuer d'ailleurs Magnus tu vas devoir rester dans sa chambre parce qu'elle veut que tu lui serves de doudou raconta Asmodée

\- Bon sang, je l'aime autant que je la déteste quand elle est comme ça soupira Magnus

\- MAGNUS, VIENS ME RACONTER UNE HISTOIRE cria Clary

Il soupira avant de monter dans la chambre de sa petite sœur qui était affalé sur le lit, il s'allongea près d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu seras toujours là pour moi n'est-ce pas demanda Clary la tête sur son épaule

\- Toujours là biscuit promis Magnus

\- Ne les laisse pas m'emmener loin d'ici Magnus, ces cafards sont très vicieux bailla Clary

\- Endors-toi tu es fatiguée conseilla Magnus

Elle s'endormit alors que le médecin attendit un bon moment pour se retirer des bras de sa sœur pour aller dans son ancienne chambre, il s'allongea après avoir pris son bain. Il s'allongea avant de regarder le coquillage dans sa main, il sentait toujours les battements de cœur dans le coquillage. Pris d'une pulsation il embrassa doucement le coquillage, les battements s'accélérèrent rapidement avant de se calmer doucement. Il sourit avant de s'endormir en le mettant sur son cœur, au même moment un jeune homme avait ressenti le baiser de Magnus sur lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il rêva de nouveau de son inconnu,

\- Cesse de me faire languir, viens à moi gémit l'inconnu en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je cesserai de te faire languir quand je t'aurai retrouvé et fais mien à jamais déclara Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Suis-le, il te guidera jusqu'à moi décréta l'inconnu

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Magnus se réveille en sursaut, il passa la main sur son visage et sentit l'eau de la mer dans sa chambre encore une fois. Il se rendormit en passant une main sur son visage, le lendemain il se réveilla en recevant une claque sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la rousse dormir en étoile dans son lit, il roula des yeux en comprenant qu'elle s'était faufilé dans son lit la nuit dernière dans son délire. Il remarqua que les béquilles étaient près du lit, il la couvrit doucement avant de se lever. Il avait gardé quelques vêtements dans son armoire au cas où n'ayant pas la possibilité de retourner à son appartement, il prit son bain avant de descendre en bas. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, il s'attela à table pour manger le petit déjeuner.

\- Où est Clary demanda Jocelyn

\- Entrain de dormir dans mon lit, elle s'est faufilée dans ma chambre répondit Magnus

\- Comme à son habitude quand elle est sous l'effet des médicaments, elle vient se réfugier dans ton lit à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur sourit Jocelyn nostalgique

Il regarda sa mère plongée dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, il mangea son petit déjeuner pendant que Jocelyn faisait le petit déjeuner pour sa fille et l'emmena en haut. Il monta plus tard chercher Clary pour la faire descendre,

\- Allez, je suis venu faire l'homme fort de la maison sourit Magnus

\- L'homme fort mon œil, rien que la gonflette se moqua Clary

\- Oh on dirait que les effets des médicaments ont été stoppés vu que tu es redevenu toi-même rigola Magnus

Elle tira la langue avant de se laisser porter par son frère jusqu'au salon, Jocelyn mit un coussin sous son pied pour le soutenir pendant qu'elle était dans le canapé.

\- Il est ou papa questionna Clary ne voyant pas son père

\- Il est parti au travail après avoir eu un appel de son patron expliqua Jocelyn

\- Je vois souffla Clary

\- Bon moi j'y vais, appelle-moi s'il y a un problème et toi prend tes médicaments et évite de t'endormir dans ton plat se moqua Magnus

\- Crétin répliqua Clary

Il ria avant de prendre sa voiture pour partir chez lui, il s'arrêta à un feu avant de voir un refuge pour animaux. Il refit demi-tour avant de se garer devant le magasin, il entra à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour salua la vendeuse

\- Bonjour je voudrais un chat, est-ce que vous en avez demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr venez sourit la vendeuse

Il parcourut les différents chats avant de trouver une minuscule boule de poils dans une cage, il vit que c'était un petit chaton.

\- Je voudrais celui-là s'il vous plait demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr, vous avez de la chance. Celui-ci nous venons de le trouver après que sa mère soit morte la semaine dernière avoua la vendeuse

\- Je le prends annonça Magnus

\- C'est d'accord, venez nous allons signer les papiers d'adoptions sourit la vendeuse

Il signa et paya la vendeuse avant de partir avec le chaton, il passa devant un magasin spécialisé dans les articles d'animaux et prit des jouets et de la nourriture pour le chaton. Il rentra chez lui avant de le mettre parterre. Il prit une brique de lait et en mit dans une assiette, le chaton vint laper le lait.

\- Tu es comme moi, toi aussi tu as perdu ta mère très jeune. Ne t'en fais pas tu auras une maison et de la nourriture pour toi ici sourit Magnus en lui grattant la tête ce qui le fit ronronner

Plusieurs jours plus tard le chaton s'était adapter au mode de vie de Magnus, celui-ci aimait le soir rentrer et se faire câliner par le chaton. Il ne sentait plus trop seul après ça, Clary et Jocelyn avaient adoré le petit chaton de même que son père. La rousse put enfin remettre le pied parterre et se débarrasser de ses béquilles qui étaient gênantes pour elle, elle recommença à reprendre son niveau malgré qu'elle ait manqué une seule journée d'entraînement. Il était entrain de regarder la télé avec son chaton, quand Clary sortit de sa chambre en parlant dans le téléphone.

\- D'accord on se voit plus tard au centre commercial, allez bye salua Clary en raccrochant son téléphone

\- C'était Sheldon demanda Magnus

\- Simon, mais oui c'était lui. Maman la inviter pour dîner demain soir et tu es convié mon cher grand frère adoré gloussa Clary

Il roula des yeux avant de mettre un film pour eux, après ça il mit sa sœur au lit et se coucha à son tour en ayant mis son coquillage sur son cœur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la soirée au FBI et vacances à la mer. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et bonne année**

 **HekateWitch1: Je te souhaite une excellente bonne année et tout mes meilleurs voeux et j'espère que tu continuera à me suivre encore cette année. Pour la rencontre dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Maia 0067 :** **Je te souhaite bonne année et tout mes meilleurs voeux et j'espère que tu continuera à me suivre encore cette année. Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut**

 **Lavigne 126: Bonne année ma diablesse adorée et j'ai adoré ta scène que tu me propose**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi débarque avec des flûtes de champagne et donne un à Satan et Alec " Bonne année à tout le monde et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne année d'ailleurs la rencontre dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! BONNE ANNEE A TOUS CEUX QUI ME SUIVENT !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Clary était entrain d'éviter un coup d'un agent du FBI qui avait une arme dans la main, elle le renversa avant de le plaquer sur le ventre et de le désarmer. Elle entendit son père l'applaudir, elle sourit avant de frapper dans les mains de son frère qui prit le relais pour l'entraînement. Il se fit attaquer aussi avant de basculer l'agent avant de lui briser le poignet doucement pour le faire lâcher l'arme, l'agent tenait son poignet en grimaçant. Le médecin s'excusa d'avoir essayé de lui faire mal. Ils passèrent à l'entraînement de tir, la rousse prit un pistolet avec Magnus et ils chargèrent leurs armes en même temps avant de tirer sur leurs cibles dans deux couloirs différents. Asmodée regarda les entraînements de ses enfants de loin, il était fier de savoir qu'ils savaient se défendre. Il assista au combat de Clary contre un mannequin avec ses fils de verre, Magnus se servit de sa dague pour le combat. Après l'entraînement quotidien, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Magnus prit sa douche après s'être chamaillé avec sa sœur pour la salle de bain, Jocelyn leur servit un casse-croûte en leur demandant sur l'entraînement. Ils racontèrent leur différent entraînement qu'ils avaient fait il y a quelques heures, après son goûter Magnus repartit chez lui. Il entra et se fit accueillir par son chat, celui-ci ronronna à ses pieds. Il le prit dans ses bras en le caressant tout en lui gratouillant la tête, il s'assit dans le canapé épuisé par la mâtiné d'entraînement. Plus tard son bipé sonna ce qui le fit soupirer longuement, il reposa son chat parterre avant de s'habiller pour aller à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il arriva, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre sa blouse.

\- Cat, que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Double fractures du tibia ouverte et des côtes qui semblent brisées, une épaule déboîter énuméra Catarina en lui donnant le dossier du patient tout en l'amenant vers celui-ci

\- Est-ce que vous avez fait des radiographies pour les doubles fractures demanda Magnus en parcourant le dossier

\- Déjà faite sourit Catarina en montrant les radiographies

Il entra et vit le patient souffrant de la double fracture ouverte dont l'un des os était dehors, il le manipula avec précaution. Il se tourna vers les radiographies,

\- Prépare la salle d'opération pour une intervention d'urgence, l'os du tibia risque d'endommager les veines ce qui empêchera le sang de circuler signala Magnus

\- Bien docteur répondit une infirmière

Il alla se préparer et commença son intervention chirurgicale avec le patient, il ouvrit le tibia pour ressouder l'os et recousue la plaie. Catarina l'aida avant de mettre la musique pour détendre ses nerfs ce qui le fit sourire à travers son masque,

\- Du jazz reconnu Magnus

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais varier un peu sourit Catarina

\- J'aime bien même si ce n'est pas mon type de musique déclara Magnus

Il tapa du pied au rythme de la musique ce qui amusa les infirmières présentes, il termina l'opération avant de se retirer et félicita tout le monde. Il sortit de la salle en retirant son bonnet et son masque, il partit à l'accueil pour remplir le dossier du patient quand une infirmière vint le voir.

\- Docteur Bane, votre sœur vous cherche informa l'infirmière

\- Je vois, merci remercia Magnus

Il alla dans le service des enfants, il vit Clary entrain de danser avec les enfants sous la musique de Simon. Il s'appuya contre la porte, il observa sa sœur rire avec les enfants. Celle-ci vit son frère les observer, elle vint le prendre par le bras pour venir danser avec les enfants. Il dansa avec elle avant de la pencher comme dans les contes de princesse, les enfants applaudirent en riant devant la prestation du duo. Le duo sourit et remercia leur public, il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue qui sourit.

\- Je t'invite pour le déjeuner proposa Magnus

\- Tu viens Simon proposa Clary en se tournant vers son meilleur ami

\- J'arrive sourit Simon

Il les invita à déjeuner, Catarina vint les rejoindre.

\- Alors quoi de neuf vous deux demanda Catarina

\- Ça va, je vais bientôt passer mon diplôme révéla Clary

\- C'est super alors tu as déjà choisi l'université dans laquelle tu vas t'inscrire questionna Catarina

\- Je vais prendre l'université de New-York pour mon cursus scolaire répondit Clary

\- Et toi, Simon questionna Catarina

\- Je ne sais pas encore quoi choisir comme cursus scolaire répondit Simon

\- Je vois souffla Catarina

Ils discutèrent ensemble quand le biper de Catarina sonna, elle s'excusa auprès d'eux avant de partir. Clary termina son sandwich avant de se lever,

\- Tu as fini avec tous tes patients demanda Clary

\- Oui, j'en ai finis avec eux, mais je vais un tour avant de partir répondit Magnus

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture sourit Clary

\- Quant à moi je vais y aller, j'ai promis ma mère de rentrer pour l'aider à faire un travail souffla Simon

\- On se retrouve plus tard Simon sourit Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il rougit avant de partir, Magnus gloussa légèrement en comprenant que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour sa sœur. Il fit une ronde auprès de ses patients en les examinants avant de prévenir son équipe de le biper s'il y avait un souci, il entra dans sa voiture où Clary l'attendait. Il conduit sa voiture,

\- Je suppose qu'on part au centre commercial conclu Clary en grimaçant

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas tu seras avec le grand et magnifique Magnus Bane le dieu de la mode d'ailleurs avec moi tu éclipseras tout le monde se vanta Magnus

Elle roula les yeux avant de regarder le paysage, il gara la voiture sur le parking et l'emmena dans un magasin. Ils choisirent plusieurs robes pour Clary, elle essaya la première avant de ressortir de la cabine. La robe était fendue sur les genoux et avait un décolleté très plongeant, il grimaça en secouant la tête. Elle le remercia de la tête avant de rentrer, elle fit plusieurs fois des essayages. Elle sortit sa tête pour regarder son frère,

\- Je crois que j'ai la robe qu'il faut sourit Clary en sortant de la cabine

Elle portait une robe courte rouge et noire qui était à la fois chic et sexy, Magnus sourit en passant derrière et releva ses cheveux pour mieux la regarder.

\- C'est parfait, tu es magnifique dans cette robe en plus tu pourras la remettre pour ton bal de promo sourit Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas, entre-temps j'aurai surement flashé sur une autre robe gloussa Clary ce qui le fit rire

Ils payèrent les vêtements qu'ils avaient choisis, ils firent du shopping avant de s'installer dans un café pour manger un bout. Un serveur vint le voir et demanda leur commande,

\- Pour moi un muffin avec un capuccino et biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Une glace à la fraise s'il vous plait répondit Clary

\- Je vous apporte cela tout de suite décréta le serveur

Il s'en alla en laissant le duo discuter de la fête au bureau de FBI, le serveur ramena leur commande et ils commencèrent à le manger.

\- Je vais un instant aux toilettes ensuite nous partirons prévint Magnus

Il rentra dans les toilettes avant de ressortir pour regarder un groupe de fille auprès de sa sœur, il s'approcha pour écouter la conversation.

\- Alors tu es venue regarder si tu te pouvais te transformer en femme critiqua une brune

\- Ouais, je suis venue me transformer en une femme et vous vous êtes venu pour être saucissonnée dans vos robes ou bien chercher un moyen pour rembourrer vos petits seins se moqua Clary

\- Moi au moins, j'ai un petit-ami alors que toi tu traînes toujours avec ce looser de Simon répliqua la brune

\- Et alors Simon est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un mec de plus ton soi-disant mec à baiser avec toutes tes copines avec qui tu fais la fière ricana Clary

Ses amies devinrent pâles en regardant la rousse, la brune s'approcha d'elle pour la gifler. En sachant le caractère bagarreur de sa sœur surtout que celle-ci commençait à tirer sur ses fils de verre.

\- Biscuit, tu ne me présentes pas ses charmantes demoiselles demanda Magnus d'un sourire charmeur en s'approchant

Elles se tournèrent vers lui, le groupe de filles rougirent devant Magnus en le voyant. Il se passa près de sa sœur en l'embrassant sur le front, la brune s'avança vers eux.

\- Tu ne nous le présente pas Clary articula la brune ne lâchant pas Magnus des yeux

\- Je vous présente mon frère aîné Magnus, grand frère je te présente la Pom-Pom girl du lycée et sa capitaine Brooke Logan présenta Clary ne comprenant pas le jeu de son frère

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles mais nous devons partir ma sœur et moi sourit Magnus en appuyant sur le mot sœur

\- Bien sûr grand-frère sourit Clary en se levant

\- Mesdemoiselles, ce fut un plaisir de vous voir sourit Magnus d'un sourire charmeur

Les filles craquèrent pour le sourire de Magnus, ils se rendirent dans la voiture. La rousse regarda son frère avec une drôle d'expression, il comprit à quoi sa sœur pensait.

\- Crois-moi elles vont rapidement te laisser tranquille maintenant gloussa Magnus

\- Parce que tu t'es servi de tes charmes, souligna Clary en le regardant

\- Mes charmes légendaires, ricana Magnus

Ils allèrent rapidement chez eux, ils rentrèrent dans leur maison. Jocelyn vint les accueillir avec le sourire,

\- Alors vous avez fait un bon shopping questionna Jocelyn

\- Oh que oui, et j'ai trouvée ma robe pour la fête de papa sourit Clary

\- Tu me montres ça proposa Jocelyn

Elle lui montra sa robe et son fils lui montra son costume, elle les trouva adorables dans leur tenues.

\- Et toi maman, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre pour le bal demanda Clary

\- J'ai déjà choisi ma robe pour la fête sourit Jocelyn

\- Tu nous la montre proposa Magnus

\- S'il te plait renchéri Clary

Elle accepta de montrer sa robe, elle leur montra une robe de soirée bleu longue avec un décolleté en v échancré en coupe sirène. Le médecin siffla d'admiration en regardant la coupe,

\- Ça ne m'étonnera pas que dans un mois tu nous annonces que tu es enceinte maman gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Jocelyn en rougissant

\- Il a raison, papa va te sauter dessus en te voyant dans cette robe maman. Je parie qu'il va faire le fière en t'ayant à son bras ricana Clary

Elle rougit devant les dires de ses enfants, ils rigolèrent avant de discuter au sujet de la fête au FBI. Asmodée arriva peu avant le dîner, il alla se laver les mains avant de s'asseoir à la table.

\- Alors la journée à part l'entraînement de ce matin questionna Asmodée

\- Un mec qui a voulu jouer le con avec ses potes s'est retrouvé avec une double fracture ouverte du tibia, je l'ai dû opérer ensuite j'ai fait une ronde auprès des patients raconta Magnus

\- Je suis parti à l'hôpital avec Simon en tant que bénévole, les enfants ont adoré la musique de Simon et ils ont même dansé raconta Clary

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée

\- Ensuite on est parti faire du shopping pour chercher des tenus pour la fête à ton bureau d'ailleurs biscuit a failli venir aux mains avec certaines de « ses amies » ricana Magnus

\- Comment ça s'écria Jocelyn n'aimant pas que sa fille se batte

\- Merci Magnus, rassures-toi maman je ne me suis pas bagarrée avec elles juste des échanges de mots vulgaires mais Brooke était sur le point de me gifler quand l'autre a fait son numéro de charme ce qui les a refroidi si on peut le dire se défendit Clary

\- Je suis le meilleur rigola Magnus

Clary pinça le bras de son frère ce qui le fit encore plus rigoler, leurs parents les regardaient amusés par la situation.

\- Sinon ma journée était bonne, j'ai fait le ménage dans la maison avant d'avoir un coup de fil de mon manager pour les tableaux qui ont été bien vendu. J'en ai mis d'autres dans la galerie mais en ce moment il n'y a pas d'acheteur raconta Jocelyn

\- Ne t'en fais pas il y a aura prochainement des acheteurs qui vont se ruer sur tes tableaux maman rassura Magnus

Elle lui sourit maternellement,

\- Quand à moi, eh bien je suis pris dans une nouvelle enquête pour le FBI. Le seul souci on a très peu d'indice sur l'affaire, la victime avait beaucoup d'ennemie…expliqua Asmodée

\- …qui signifie beaucoup de suspect acheva Magnus

\- En termes il faut savoir le profil du meurtrier commenta Clary

\- Son dossier médical d'après son profil rajouta Magnus

\- Ses habitudes, ses hobbies, sa condition de vie ainsi que sa famille compléta Clary

\- Des vrai agents du FBI, se vanta Asmodée de fierté

Jocelyn roula des yeux devant la vantardise de son mari, après le dîner pendant que Jocelyn faisait du thé pour eux. Ils aidèrent leur père à déterminer le profil du meurtrier,

\- Ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il connaissait la victime…commença Clary en dessinant un profil

\- …la manière dont la victime a été tué démontre qu'il est gaucher, l'angle où ses pieds étaient il a eu un accident quand il était petit au niveau du genou…compléta Magnus en lisant le rapport de l'autopsie de la victime

\- …il vient d'un quartier assez pauvre, ses parents travaillaient beaucoup pour leur permettre de bien vivre. Il tombait assez souvent malade quand il était petit…ajouta Clary

\- …Ce qui démontre qu'il a été un enfant quelque peu solitaire, il a dû aimer rester dans coin…commenta Magnus en regardant la liste des noms des suspects

\- …qu'il peut être plus influençable à des mauvaises fréquentations, ce qui nous amène…décréta Clary en terminant son profil

\- …à réduire la liste des suspects de 100 à 5 personnes dans ta liste papa acheva Magnus en lui confiant la liste avec plusieurs noms rayés

\- Et dire que le procureur du FBI ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que mes enfants m'aident pour mes enquêtes ricana Asmodée

Ils rigolèrent en se frappant dans les mains, leur mère amena du thé et regarda le dossier de l'enquête.

\- Franchement on dirait qu'au lieu que c'était toi l'agent qui enquête, que c'est eux qui enquêtent pour toi nargua Jocelyn

\- C'est parce que tout simplement quand on a un autre regard sur l'affaire, ça te donne un avantage pour mieux avancer sourit Asmodée en buvant le thé

Elle secoua la tête en riant, ses enfants buvèrent aussi leur thé. Magnus passa la soirée avec sa famille avant de rentrer chez lui, il fut accueilli par son chat qu'il prit dans ses bras en lui grattant la tête ce qui le fit ronronner. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était entrain de lisser ses cheveux de sa sœur, celle-ci était entrain de bouder de voir se coiffer et se maquiller alors qu'elle aimait être habillée comme un garçon manqué.

\- Arrête de bouder, tu vas être tellement magnifique que tous les collègues de papa vont être jaloux qu'il ait une fille aussi belle que toi convaincu Magnus

Elle fit la moue mais elle sourit malgré tout, quand il termina et il alla à son tour se préparer. Il attendit dans le salon avec son père, il portait un costume décontracté bleu marin. Ses cheveux étaient gélifiés avec des paillettes, il était maquillé légèrement. Son père avait un costume blanc avec des boutons de manchette ciselé en mouche avec une cravate noire, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière. Il arrangea un peu la cravate de son fils malgré le râlement de celui-ci,

\- Franchement à te regarder, on dirait moi dans un miroir sourit Asmodée de fierté

Il sourit légèrement devant les paroles de son père, ils entendirent des claquements de talons. Ils regardèrent en haut des escaliers en voyant Clary descendre dans sa robe rouge et noire, ses cheveux roux étaient ondulés légèrement et reposaient sur ses épaules dont la moitié étaient attachées avec des pinces à fleurs. Elle était maquillée sobrement ce qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, son père la prit par la main et lui fit un baisemain.

\- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique complimenta Asmodée en la faisant tournoyer

\- Merci papa rigola Clary

\- Et moi demanda Jocelyn du haut de l'escalier

Asmodée se tourna vers sa femme et eut le souffle coupé en regardant son épouse descendre dans sa robe, ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué piqué par des pinces de fleurs avec des perles au centre. Elle était maquillée élégamment,

\- Je suis sans voix devant ta beauté mon amour souffla Asmodée

Clary se pencha vers son frère,

\- Ce soir je viens dormir dans ton appartement chuchota Clary

\- J'allais justement te le proposer répondit Magnus sur le même ton

\- Bon on y va proposa Asmodée

\- D'accord mais d'abord…commença Jocelyn en se tournant vers son époux

\- Quoi demanda Asmodée

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il soupira et retira son holster avec son arme. Il sourit devant elle mais elle maintient son regard, il soupira encore avant de retirer son arme au niveau de sa cheville ainsi que son couteau au niveau de la ceinture. Il retira aussi un petit pistolet de son pantalon en le posant le tout sur la table basse, il regarda encore une fois sa femme.

\- Maintenant on peut y aller sourit Jocelyn en passant devant

Il roula des yeux avant de la suivre, Magnus rigola avec Clary. Il se pencha vers son père avant de rentrer dans la voiture,

\- Maman ne sait toujours pas que tu as transformé la voiture en vrai armurerie demanda Magnus

\- Non réfuta Asmodée

Ils se rendirent à la soirée du FBI, tous les virent rentrer dans la salle de réception. Asmodée salua ses collègues en se pavanant avec Jocelyn à son bras, leurs enfants étaient derrière eux. Ils reconnaissèrent certains des collègues de leur père s'étant entraîné avec eux, le directeur de l'agence vint serrer la main d'Asmodée en le félicitant sur beaucoup d'enquête qu'il avait menée.

\- Vous m'honorez monsieur mais je n'aurais jamais réussi à résoudre l'enquête sans l'aide de ma famille sourit Asmodée en les présentant

\- Une charmante famille que vous avez là complimenta son patron

\- Merci patron remercia Asmodée

La musique s'annonça et tout le monde parti danser sur la piste de danse, Magnus invita sa sœur à danser. Il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras ce qui la fit rire, leurs parents regardaient la scène avec le sourire. Ils allèrent sur la piste pour danser, un homme aux cheveux auburn vint le saluer.

\- Tiens Azazel, comment vas-tu questionna Asmodée

\- Ça va, je vois que tu as emmené ta petite famille à la soirée sourit Azazel

\- Oui, tu connais les enfants. Laisse-moi te présenter ma femme Jocelyn présenta Asmodée

\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer le coéquipier de mon mari sourit Jocelyn poli

\- Moi de même madame, votre mari est un homme chanceux et très bosseur dans son travail décréta Azazel

\- Ça je n'en doute pas sourit Jocelyn en regardant Asmodée avec amour

Il sourit en l'embrassant chastement, Magnus et Clary firent une grimace de dégoût ce qui amusa leurs parents.

\- Et toi ta femme demanda Asmodée

\- Elle est chez ma daltonienne de belle-mère comme elle s'est cassé les rotules mais moi je pense plutôt qu'elle a fait ça pour l'éloigner de moi cette mégère grommela Azazel

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée

\- Bon je vous laisse en famille, passez une bonne soirée et tous les deux on se retrouve pour le travail souhaita Azazel

\- Pareil sourit Asmodée

Il les laissa en famille, la soirée battait son plein dans la salle. Clary commença à somnoler sur sa chaise après avoir dansé et manger durant la soirée,

\- Chérie, vaux mieux que tu rentres conseilla Jocelyn

\- Ça ira, je ne suis pas fatigué bailla Clary en la trahissant

\- Je te ramène à l'appartement si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Eh bien on y va, maman papa bonne nuit et n'en profiter pas pour faire un autre gosse taquina Clary

\- Clary gronda Jocelyn

\- Tu viens de nous mettre à jour ricana Asmodée

\- Et toi ne l'encourage pas gronda Jocelyn

\- Je crois que c'est râper pour la partie sous la couette nargua Magnus en regardant son père

\- Cette famille est complètement pervers ma parole soupira Jocelyn

\- Mais non, on disait ça pour te taquiner maman rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle fit la moue avant de voir ses enfants rentrer à l'appartement, le médecin se rendit chez lui avec sa sœur. Celle-ci s'endormit dans la voiture après avoir retiré ses escarpins, il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre en la mettant dans son lit.

\- Magnus, tu as retrouvé mon lapinou chuchota Clary

\- Maman l'a mis dans la machine à laver comme il était vraiment sale mais demain soir tu auras lapinou avec toi rassura Magnus en la bordant

\- Bonne nuit et n'oublie pas de vérifier les monstres s'endormit Clary

Il l'embrassa avant de la laisser dormir, il vit son chat sauter sur le lit de la rousse pour s'enrouler près d'elle. Il lui gratouilla la tête avant de le laisser, il se déshabilla et prit une douche pour retirer ses paillettes. Il se glissa dans son lit avant de regarder le coquillage, les pulsations du coquillage lui donnèrent une chaleur dans son ventre. Il le serra avant de s'endormir complètement, il rêva de nouveau qu'il était sous l'eau. Son inconnu vint le voir de nouveau, il l'enlaça sous l'eau.

\- Je t'aime tellement susurra l'inconnu

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement en le serrant très fort dans ses bras,

\- Suis-le il te guidera à moi, je t'attendrai décréta l'inconnu

\- Je viendrai vers toi promis Magnus

Il sentit ses caresses sur son visage avant de se réveiller en sueur, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il sentit encore une fois l'odeur de la mer dans sa chambre, il se recoucha de nouveau en tenant toujours le coquillage dans sa main. Un mois plus tard toute la petite famille se rendit au bord de la mer, Clary s'étira en sentant l'odeur de la mer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien sourit Clary

Ils sourirent devant ses propos, Jocelyn vint près de Magnus en posant la main sur son épaule inquiète. Il la rassura d'un sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Asmodée, tous les deux se rendirent ensemble sur la tombe de la mère de Magnus. Ils se recueillirent silencieusement,

\- Papa, est-ce que maman te manque parfois demanda Magnus en déposant une fleur de lys sur la tombe

\- Chaque jour que dieu fasse, elle restera toujours mon premier amour. La femme qui m'a donné un fils et qui s'est sacrifié pour te sauver lors de la noyade raconta Asmodée

\- Tu auras pu me détester ayant causé sa mort déclara Magnus

\- J'aurais pu mais c'était comme trahir sa mémoire et son amour pour toi surtout son fils décréta Asmodée

Il ne répondit plus rien avant de se lever, ils rejoignent Jocelyn et Clary à la maison. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras en frottant son dos,

\- Elle t'aimait plus que quiconque mon chéri chuchota Jocelyn

\- Je sais qu'elle m'aimait répondit Magnus en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il y a encore les bagages dans la voiture commenta Clary

\- Je vais y aller les décharger sourit Asmodée

Jocelyn relâcha Magnus en essuyant ses larmes de ses yeux, elle sourit et alla aider son mari avant de s'occuper de la cuisine. Le médecin commença à se chamailler avec la rousse pour porter un sac, le soir même en dînant ils firent le programme de la journée de demain.

\- Je vais vérifier la trousse de secours encore une fois si l'un de vous se fait piquer par une méduse ou autres et ah oui chéri j'espère que pour toi tu n'as pas ramené ton artillerie décréta Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr que non, je te promets que tu ne verras pas d'armes dans la maison promit Asmodée

Clary et Magnus ricanèrent silencieusement en connaissant leur père qui avait dû emmener ses armes avec lui, après avoir dîné Magnus alla se promener sur la plage en regardant la mer. Il toucha le coquillage qui battait au rythme des vagues, il se sentit apaisé en regardant la mer. Il rentra plus tard dans la maison, il ne vit pas cependant une personne qui était entrain de le surveiller de la mer et celui-ci retourna dans la mer en montrant une queue de poisson.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le secret du coquillage et un inconnu pas si inconnu. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Melie971: Merci pour ton soutien et bonne année à toi aussi**

 **HekateWitch1: "Hachi qui voit les hommes en blouse" Oh salut et bonne année à vous par contre je ne sais pas où est Hekate "Les hommes blouses repart et Hachi regarde sous la table pour voir Hekate dessous" l'année commence que tu les ramène ses hommes XD je suis contente que tu vas continuer à me suivre et oui une famille de Sherlock Holmes**

 **Chrome-chan96: Ne t'en fais c'est Clary qui va les remettre en place dans les prochains chapitres à venir et une bonne année à toi aussi**

 **Maia 0067: C'est vrai que avec son artillerie que Asmodée pourrait se faire passer pour James Bond XD et merci de me suivre**

 **Lavigne 126: Ma diablesse d'amour merci àtoi de me suivre et je te soutiens pour ce que t'as en ce moment, oui j'adore tes idées perverse car ça me booste à écrire la scène dans mon imagination allez la rencontre de nos tourtereaux**

 **Alec Barton: Je mettrai ce genre de situation si tu veux, voilà la suite surtout la rencontre de nos deux amoureux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Clary entra doucement dans la chambre de son frère, elle le regarda entrain de dormir tranquillement. Elle prit son élan et sauta pour tomber sous le ventre du médecin qui cria de douleur sous le poids de la jeune femme, il la repoussa en grommelant. Elle se leva avant de se faire courser par celui-ci, il arriva à la chopper et l'emmena vers la mer pour la jeter dedans avant de rentrer tranquillement sous les regards souriants de leurs parents qui prenaient le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Elle ressortit trempée en insultant son frère, elle rentra pour prendre une douche et se débarrasser de l'eau de mer. Il termina de se préparer avant de se mettre à table pour manger le petit déjeuner avec ses parents avant d'être rejoint par Clary, ils discutèrent sur le programme de la journée. Se situant dans une maison au bord de la plage, ils pouvaient aller à la plage sans se déplacer en voiture. Jocelyn en profita pour faire un tableau de la mer et Asmodée pour lire le journal, Clary préféra aller nager dans la mer alors que Magnus en profita pour aller bronzer. Elle vint près de lui pour lui jeter de l'eau sur lui avec un seau pour se venger de son coup, il la coursa de nouveau ce qui la fit rire. Il ne remarqua pas que le coquillage s'était mis à luire doucement au contact de l'eau de la mer, non loin dans l'eau un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs observait la scène. Il vit la lueur du coquillage, il toucha son cœur qui résonnait avec celui du coquillage. Il entendit du bruit près de lui pour voir un autre homme aux cheveux doré venir près de lui, il regarda la scène aussi. Il sourit en regardant la rousse courir et qui se fit rattraper par Magnus, tous les deux replongèrent dans la mer en montrant leur queue de poisson. Le médecin leva la tête ayant l'impression d'être observé,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Clary dans l'eau

\- Rien, j'avais l'impression d'être observé répondit Magnus

\- C'est peut-être ton imagination pensa Clary

\- Ouais supposa Magnus

Ils passèrent la journée dans l'eau à jouer avant de rentrer pour le déjeuner, ils virent le nouveau tableau de leur mère.

\- Ouah maman ce tableau est magnifique complimenta Clary

\- Biscuit a raison, on dirait que tu as une photo de la mer tellement c'est ressemblant à l'original observa Magnus

\- Merci les enfants remercia Jocelyn

Ils passèrent à table en mangeant, ils discutèrent de leurs vacances tranquillement. Clary regarda son téléphone pour voir qu'elle avait un appel, elle répondit à son téléphone en se levant de la table. Elle revint à table pour terminer son repas,

\- C'était qui au téléphone demanda Asmodée

\- C'était Simon, il est venu à la maison et ne m'a pas trouvé alors il m'a appelé pour savoir ou est-ce que j'étais répondit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée

\- Ça se peut qu'il vienne ici comme je lui ai donné l'adresse de la maison expliqua Clary

\- Tant mieux, plus on est fou plus on rit sourit Jocelyn

Elle regarda son père qui hocha la tête vers elle en approuvant la décision de sa femme, ils terminèrent de manger leur repas et allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté. Magnus était entrain de se vernir les ongles avec Clary pendant que Jocelyn faisait un peu de ménage dans la maison, Asmodée se penchait sur un de ses anciens dossiers d'enquêtes. Plus tard ils allèrent se promener sur la plage en famille , Clary courait avant de sauter sur le dos de Magnus qui riait sous les regards de leurs parents. Ils rentrèrent chez eux tranquillement, le soir Magnus rêva de nouveau. Son bel inconnu vint le voir,

\- Tu es finalement venu à moi mon amour susurra l'inconnu en lui caressant la joue

\- Je suis là, près de toi comme je te l'ai promis sourit Magnus

\- Je ne peux plus t'attendre que tu sois près de moi, j'ai hâte que tu me serres vraiment dans tes bras souffla l'inconnu

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se réveiller, il sentit l'odeur de la mer dans sa chambre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il se rallongea avant de se lever et sortit pour profiter de l'air de la mer. Il s'assit sur la plage pour respirer l'air marin, il toucha le coquillage de ses mains doucement en repensant à son rêve.

\- Je suis près de toi souffla Magnus

Les mots de Magnus se transportèrent jusqu'à l'océan où un jeune homme l'observait toujours il entendit un bruit près de lui pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs venir vers de lui.

\- Alors c'est lui qui a ton coquillage conclue la jeune femme

\- C'est lui, par mon coquillage je suis connecté à lui expliqua le jeune homme

\- Je vois, viens maman et papa nous attendent décréta la jeune femme

Ils plongèrent tous les deux dans l'eau en montrant une queue de poisson, la jeune femme avait une queue de poisson blanche alors que celle du jeune homme était bleu ciel. Ils nagèrent dans les fonds marins pour voir un grand château fait d'or, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec une queue de poisson doré vint les rejoindre, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de trône. Deux personnes les attendaient sur deux trônes. L'une était une femme aux cheveux noirs avec une tiare et l'autre un homme qui avait une couronne sur la tête, les trois nagèrent jusqu'à eux avant de s'incliner devant eux.

\- Où vous étiez durant tout ce temps questionna la femme

\- Maman, nous étions à la surface répondit la jeune femme

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez à la surface demanda l'homme

\- Les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers le noiraud qui s'avança vers ses parents, il prit une inspiration.

\- La personne qui détient mon coquillage est de retour ici maman, je l'ai vu sur la plage. Nous avons été en connexion dans nos rêves raconta le jeune homme

\- Je vois, je ne peux rien dire sur cette situation car tu lui as donné ton coquillage de ton plein grés signe que tu l'as choisi déclara son père

Il hocha la tête en les regardant, sa mère se leva de son trône et s'approcha de lui en nageant avant de lui caresser la joue.

\- Mais méfies-toi quand même mon fils, sache que s'il ne t'aime pas tel que tu es tu sais ce que tu risques signala sa mère

\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas je sais qu'il va m'aimer tels que je suis souri le jeune homme

Elle sourit peu rassurée de la situation, le trio laissa leurs parents avant de nager dans le palais. Ils allèrent dans un endroit plein de coraux qui les entouraient avec des pierres taillées pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger dessus, le blond s'allongea dessus alors que la jeune femme s'assit en lévitation grace à l'eau et le jeune homme s'assit parterre.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas à sa rencontre demanda le blond

\- Très bientôt répondit le jeune homme

\- Je viendrai avec toi répondit la jeune femme

\- Non, je dois faire ça seul avant tout décréta le jeune homme

\- Je voudrais venir aussi sur la terre mais seulement pour voir la jeune rousse qu'il l'accompagnait, elle est tellement belle en plus j'ai encore son rire dans les oreilles rêva le blond

\- Reviens dans l'eau, qui voudrait d'une sirène comme toi qui est narcissique et qui a peur des canards ricana la jeune femme

\- Et toi alors, tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine sans empoisonner chaque mérou des environs répliqua le blond

Elle lui donna un coup de nageoire ce qui le fit rire, le noiraud sourit avant d'entendre un sifflement mélodieux. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un jeune garçon plus jeune qu'eux venir nager vers eux, celui-ci avait une nageoire bleu clair.

\- Je vous cherchais partout dans tout le royaume souffla le plus jeune

\- On était resté ici pour discuter un peu après avoir parlé avec les parents répondit la jeune femme

\- Je comprends, alors c'est vrai que tu vas aller rencontrer l'homme qui détient ton coquillage avec qui tu as une connexion demanda le plus jeune

\- Oui, je vais aller à sa rencontre très prochainement répondit le noiraud

\- Mais s'il te rejette tel que tu es…commença le plus jeune ce qui attrista les deux autres

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'accepte mon destin et s'il me rejette alors j'aurais essayé mais s'il m'accepte alors je pourrais rester avec lui sourit le jeune homme

Le plus jeune alla se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère, il lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant dessus. Ils firent tous un câlin collectif autour du noiraud, les parents des quatre enfants étaient entrain de regarder la scène.

\- J'ai peur pour lui s'il échoue souffla le roi

\- Il n'échouera pas sourit la reine

\- Comment tu peux l'affirmer demanda le roi en se tournant vers sa femme

\- Je ne sais pas mais je sais au fond de moi, que notre fils sera heureux avec cet homme qui détient son coquillage décréta la reine

De l'autre côté Magnus se réveilla s'étant endormi sur le transat, sa mère vint le voir inquiète.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici demanda Jocelyn

\- Je me suis rendormis ici comme je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je suis parti faire un tour sur la plage avant de rentrer ici et je me suis endormi sans que je le remarque bailla Magnus

\- Je vois, va prendre une douche conseilla Jocelyn

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller complètement, il toucha son coquillage doucement sous l'eau de la douche. Il s'habilla et vint s'atteler à table avec sa famille,

\- Alors le programme de la journée questionna Magnus

\- J'ai loué des jet-ski si vous voulez y aller tous les deux alors que Jocelyn et moi nous allons faire du pédalo en amoureux n'est-ce pas ma chérie proposa Asmodée

La rouquine rougit devant le regard amoureux de son mari, leurs enfants rigolèrent devant ses rougissements.

\- Au lieu que nous serions quatre nous serons cinq avec le bébé nargua Clary

\- Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises s'il te plaît gronda Jocelyn

\- Mais ce qu'elle dit n'est pas totalement faux tu sais décréta Magnus

\- Moi je veux bien d'une petite sœur demanda Clary

\- Non mais sérieusement vous deux gronda Jocelyn en mettant les mains sur les hanches

\- Avoir un autre enfant ce ne sera pas un luxe, hein ma chérie comme ses deux là quitteront la maison nous seront seuls alors qu'en penses-tu proposa Asmodée en gigotant ses sourcils suggestivement

\- Ce n'est pas vrai au lieu que tu cries sur eux, tu les applaudis franchement je ne sais pas quoi penser de vous soupira Jocelyn dépitée

\- C'est parce que tu nous aimes maman s'écria le duo

Le duo embrassa leur mère sur la joue chacun de leur côté ce qui la fit rire, Asmodée embrassa sa femme passionnément ce qui la fit rougir encore plus quand Magnus et Clary applaudirent devant le baiser. Après leurs moments de joie en famille ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, le couple alla faire du pédalo alors que le médecin et sa sœur aillèrent faire du jet-ski en mer. Clary vint le voir sur son jet-ski,

\- On fait la course un aller-retour proposa Clary

\- Ça marche, le perdant fera un bain de minuit à poil ce soir répondit Magnus

\- Ça marche répondit Clary

Ils firent la course tous les deux, Magnus faisait exprès de lancer un peu d'eau sur sa sœur qui râlait. Elle fit de même avec son jet, le médecin arriva en premier de ce fait il gagna la course.

\- Allez ce soir à poil dans la mer se moqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste râla Clary

\- Rien n'est juste dans ce bas-monde ria Magnus

Elle sauta sur lui pour le faire tomber, ils tombèrent dans l'eau en se bagarrant comme des enfants. Ils rentrèrent à la maison quand ils virent tous Simon attendre devant la maison,

\- Simon salua Clary en courant vers lui

Il rougit en le voyant en maillot de bain, son maillot de bain était deux pièces avec le haut en triangles noir.

\- Oh excuse-moi si je t'ai mouillée s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien, tu es magnifique en maillot de bain complimenta Simon

\- N'exagère pas je peux encore mettre la pâtée si tu veux ricana Clary en lui donnant des petits coups de poing légers

\- Je ne voulais pas froisser la grande Clary Bane rigola Simon

\- Simon, je suis contente de te voir salua Jocelyn en venant l'embrasser

\- Ouais, disons que ma famille habite dans le secteur de ce fait je suis venue vous voir sourit Simon

\- Tu es la bienvenue ici, tu peux rester dîner proposa Jocelyn

\- Il faudra que je prévienne ma mère, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation madame Bane remercia Simon

\- Appelle-moi Jocelyn, bon je vous laisse je vais aller préparer le dîner averti Jocelyn

Simon sourit avant de déglutir en voyant Asmodée le fusiller du regard avant de lui sourire normalement, il resta dîner le soir après avoir téléphoné à sa mère.

\- Alors tes vacances se passent bien Simon demanda Jocelyn

\- Très bien même, en fait je passe toujours mes étés chez ma grand-mère répondit Simon

\- C'est bien que tu passes ton été avec ta grand-mère sourit Clary

\- Il y a aussi mes cousins qui sont ici, et je passe mon temps à parler de jeux vidéos avec eux expliqua Simon

Ils discutèrent autour de la table avec Simon comme invité, plus tard dans la soirée Magnus sourit méchamment en venant voir sa petite sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Oh putain râla Clary

\- Langage gronda Jocelyn

\- Je veux dire oh doux seigneur rectifia Clary en roulant des yeux

\- C'est mieux approuva Jocelyn

Ils se levèrent et allèrent sur la plage suivit de Simon, celui-ci ne comprit pas la situation. Il détourna le regard rouge en voyant sa meilleure amie se déshabiller,

\- Je dois me baigner à poil dans la mer expliqua Clary

\- Je vois souffla Simon

\- Elle est habituée à faire des choses délirantes rassura Magnus en surveillant sa sœur entrer dans l'eau nue

\- Oui mais ça ne te gêne pas qu'elle soit nue devant toi questionna Simon rouge

\- Pas le moindre du monde, c'est ma petite sœur et puis je sais tout d'elle depuis qu'elle est bébé répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de tourner la tête pour voir sa meilleure amie dans l'eau,

\- C'est froid biscuit se moqua Magnus

\- T'as qu'à venir vérifier répliqua Clary en tremblant dans l'eau

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est perdu la course rappela Magnus

Elle grommela avant de nager pour se réchauffer, elle resta pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de ressortir vite fait en se drapant dans la serviette. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, plus tard Magnus était entrain de dormir quand il entendit un sifflement mélodieux. Il se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et alla à la rencontre du sifflement mélodieux. Il vit sur la plage un jeune homme entrain de nager dans l'eau, il sentait le coquillage pulser très vite devant le jeune homme. Il l'observait l'inconnu dans l'eau avant que celui-ci se redressa en le voyant, il eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant le bel inconnu de son rêve. Il s'approcha, l'inconnu le regarda avec le sourire.

\- Je savais que tu allais venir vers moi sourit l'inconnu

\- Donc tu savais que j'allais venir vers toi, et moi qui pensais que tu étais le fruit de mon imagination pensa Magnus

\- Rejoins-moi dans l'eau invita le bel inconnu

\- D'accord mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain signala Magnus en se déshabillant

Il rougit et hocha la tête avant de se tourner pour laisser de l'intimité au médecin, il entra dans l'eau et nagea vers lui. Le coquillage émit une lueur douce ce que remarquèrent les deux, l'inconnu mit la main sur le coquillage qui brilla de plus en plus avant de s'estomper.

\- On dirait que tu sais quelque chose sur ce coquillage déduisit Magnus

\- C'est exact, je l'avais perdu au départ pour sauver un petit garçon et quand j'ai voulu le récupérer auprès de ce petit garçon j'ai préféré lui offrir sans savoir ce que je venais de faire raconta l'inconnu

Il écarquilla les yeux en le regardant avant de se souvenir de l'autre petit garçon qui était venu le voir après son départ de la maison,

\- C'était toi ce petit garçon à la plage reconnu Magnus les yeux écarquillés

\- Oui, ça faisait un bail Magnus sourit l'inconnu

\- Oui un bail Alexander sourit Magnus

Il colla son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, il ouvrit ses yeux mi-clos. L'odeur d'Alec enivrait le médecin, celui-ci regarda ses lèvres avec envie. Le noiraud comprit la situation,

\- Tu attends quoi pour m'embrasser questionna Alec

\- Une invitation peut-être répondit Magnus

\- Invitation accordée accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément dans l'eau, leurs lèvres s'emboîtaient parfaitement comme s'ils étaient faits pour l'un et l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux bleus d'Alec se reflétèrent dans ceux d'or de Magnus.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit pour ce coquillage questionna Magnus

Il était sur le point de répondre quand ils entendirent un autre sifflement mélodieux, le noiraud regarda le médecin avec tristesse.

\- Je dois partir mais je reviendrai demain soir à la même heure si tu es d'accord proposa Alec

\- Ce sera comme un rencart sourit Magnus

Il rougit avant de l'embrasser avant de plonger dans l'eau, Magnus le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il ressortit de la mer en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides, il se rendit dans sa maison avant de s'installer dans son lit en souriant. Il effleura ses lèvres en secouant la tête, il s'endormit heureux. Le lendemain il se réveilla de bonne humeur, il descendit ce qui choqua légèrement sa sœur et s'attela à table avec ses parents.

\- Tu es bonne humeur ma parole remarqua Jocelyn

\- Je pense que Matthew et Kevin lui ont rendu visite cette nuit gloussa Clary

\- Ce qui se rapproche mon biscuit sourit Magnus en lançant un clin d'œil à sa sœur

Le trio le regardèrent éberlué, le soir arriver il alla sur la plage de nouveau. Il vit Alec nager sur le dos avant de le voir, il remarqua sous les rayons de la lune que celui-ci était torse nu.

\- Tu viens proposa Alec en tendant la main

\- J'arrive sourit Magnus en commençant à se déshabiller

Il entra dans l'eau avec lui, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Il restait près de lui, Alec caressa le coquillage qui pulsait rapidement.

\- Explique-moi le secret de ce coquillage demanda Magnus

\- D'abord sache ce que je vais dire changera beaucoup de choses entre nous selon ta décision commença Alec

\- Expliques-toi demanda Magnus

\- Premièrement tu dois me voir sous mon vrai jour souffla Alec

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le noiraud, celui-ci s'éloigna de lui avant de montrer une queue de poisson. Il secoua la tête ayant vu la queue de poisson attachée au bassin d'Alec sous les rayons de la lune,

\- Tu es une sirène constata Magnus

\- Oui, je suis une sirène. Je vis au fond des océans avec ma famille, mes parents sont le roi et la reine des mers. Pour en revenir au coquillage, chez nous quand on est né un coquillage se forme au niveau de notre cœur. Au bout d'un moment il se détache de nous et on le porte sous forme de collier, quand nous rencontrons notre âme sœur. Le coquillage se détache de nous pour aller avec elle expliqua Alec en nageant près de lui

\- Ce qui signifie que le coquillage est ton cœur en quelque sorte conclu Magnus

Il hocha la tête en le regardant, il s'approcha de lui en s'enroulant sa queue contre les jambes de Magnus.

\- Eh moi qui pensais que les sirènes étaient dans les livres décréta Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu m'acceptes telle que je suis demanda Alec inquiet

\- Les jolis garçons aux combinaisons cheveux noirs et yeux bleus sont mes préférés alors je ne te laisserai pas filer comme ça en plus que tu es une sirène. Si tu penses t'échapper de moi alors je prendrai un bateau te poursuivrait jusqu'au bout du monde pour te capturer déclara Magnus en l'attrapant par sa hanche

Il rigola avant de poser la tête sur son torse, il respira l'odeur de Magnus ce qui l'électrisa. Il se rapprocha et commença à lécher doucement sa peau, le goût de sa peau mélangé à l'eau de la mer le rendit accro au médecin. Il voulut goûter encore plus de peau, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir devant les baisers d'Alec. Il s'éloigna de lui doucement ce que ne comprit pas la sirène,

\- Loin de ce que tu es entrain de me faire me déplaît mais je veux que nous ayons un vrai rencard toussa Magnus

Il rougit devant son audace, le médecin nagea un peu plus loin de lui pour se calmer avant de revenir à la plage. Il regarda sa sirène dans l'eau,

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir sur terre avec des jambes ou tu dois boire une potion pour les avoir demanda Magnus en s'allongeant au bord de l'eau

\- Nous pouvons venir sur terre quand nous voulons mais le seul souci s'est que nous sommes nus quand nous retrouvons nos jambes expliqua Alec en rougissant

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils entendirent un sifflement mélodieux s'élever dans l'air, la sirène se tourna et siffla à son tour.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- C'est ma fratrie, ils étaient inquiets que ma rencontre avec toi se passe mal répondit Alec

\- Comment ça questionna Magnus

\- Quand un humain refuse notre coquillage, nous mourrons de chagrin et nous nous transformons en écume expliqua Alec

\- Alors rassure ta famille que j'ai capturé leur fils dans mes filets et que je ne vais pas le laisser partir surtout une beauté telle que toi susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus, le médecin rentra de nouveau dans l'eau pour venir embrasser sa sirène.

\- Nous pouvons nous revoir demain demanda Alec

\- A une seule condition proposa Magnus

\- Laquelle questionna Alec

\- Que tu viens sur terre et ne t'en fais pas pour les vêtements, je te les apporterai moi-même proposa Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Je te dis demain à 18 heures proposa Magnus

\- C'est parfait sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que la sirène plonge dans l'eau pour aller rejoindre sa famille, le médecin serra le coquillage dans sa main avant de rentrer chez lui. Il souffla de bonheur en s'installant sur le lit, le lendemain il fut encore plus heureux.

\- Je parie que tu as fait une rencontre conclue Clary

\- C'est exact mon biscuit sourit Magnus en partant pour aller faire du jet-ski

Elle balança la tête avant de démarrer à son tour son jet-ski, elle fit un tour avec son jet-ski. Elle fit exprès lancer de l'eau sur son frère qui lui rendit la pareille, elle éclata de rire en se sentant observée. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder qui l'observait, elle haussa les épaules en pensant que c'était son imagination et retourna à sa course. Le blond observa la rousse de loin, Alec vint nager près de lui.

\- Qui observes-tu demanda Alec

\- La rousse qui est avec ton âme-sœur, elle est si belle sourit le blond

\- Si tu veux je pourrais demander à Magnus des informations sur elle proposa Alec

\- S'il te plaît supplia Jace

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois impatient de rencontrer quelqu'un sourit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alec, mais quand je la regarde mon coquillage frémit expliqua Jace

Il sourit en comprenant la situation, il tourna la tête pour regarder son âme-sœur entrain de glisser sur la mer.

\- Tu viens Jace, nos parents doivent nous attendre pour l'audience conclue Alec

\- D'accord nage devant je te suis répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de plonger dans la mer, Jace regarda une dernière fois Clary avant de plonger à son tour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le sauvetage de Clary et le rencart. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Ne me laisse pas tes review vont me manquer s'il te plait XD Magnus ne va pas laisser Alec filer comme ça XD**

 **Maia 0067: Tu savais que l'inconnu était notre cher Alec national XD Ils sont amoureux nos tourteraux**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi qui voit Alec vérifier en fond en comble sa cabane sous les yeux scruteurs de Satan" Ne t'en fais pas je te laisse un peu de répit pour le moment " Hachi cache le futur chapitre où il ya quelque moment chaud sous son transats" XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Voilà le chapitre du rencard ma petite diablesse d'amour et pour ta scène je crois que je commence à le caser XD**

 **La:Ravie que l'histoire te plaît beaucoup, je varie mes histoires au lieu d'être toujours concentré sur l'univers Shadowhunter**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec nageait près de Magnus qui souriait en nageant lui aussi, il le rejoignit pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il s'allongea sur la plage en s'allongeant à demi sur Magnus en laissant sa queue dans l'eau, les vagues s'échouaient sur eux. Une semaine était passé depuis que la famille était arrivée, et ça faisait quatre jours que Magnus et Alec se voyaient. Ils se voyaient le soir sur la plage, ils passaient du temps en s'embrassant ou en flirtant avant que la sirène parte quand l'un de sa fratrie le sifflait. Le médecin nageait sur un petit nuage depuis sa rencontre avec sa sirène, celui-ci était heureux d'être avec lui surtout quand il sentait le coquillage pulser à chaque rencontre qu'ils avaient. Le noiraud avait discuté avec ses parents, malgré leur réticence que leur fils aîné soit lié avec un humain ils approuvèrent son choix. Sa fratrie avait hâte de rencontrer Magnus après l'avoir observé, Jace était plus intéressé par Clary en voulant tout savoir sur elle. Alec en avait parlé avec son amant et celui-ci s'était mis à rire en connaissant le caractère de sa sœur, il avait parlé de Clary pour le blond. Alec était entrain de nager dans le palais avant son rendez-vous avec son humain, il vit les gardes entrain de faire leur ronde. Il rentra dans sa chambre et vit sa sœur sur son lit entrain de l'attendre, elle sourit en le regardant. Il roula des yeux en la regardant, elle nagea jusqu'à lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Izzy demanda Alec

\- Je voudrais que tu me le présentes s'il te plait supplia Isabelle

\- Pourquoi donc grommela Alec

\- Allez quoi, ça fait un moment que vous vous voyez et je veux me présenter à lui demanda Isabelle

Elle lui fit les yeux de biche,

\- Bon d'accord arrête de me faire ses yeux doux comme ça comme tu sais que ça marche toujours râla Alec

\- Je sais parce que tu m'aimes beaucoup grand frère sourit Isabelle

Il soupira avant de nager hors de sa chambre suivit de sa sœur, ils nagèrent jusqu'à la plage. Magnus se faufila à son tour hors de la maison pour retrouver son amant, il vit que celui-ci n'était pas seul ce soir-là.

\- Eh bonsoir salua Magnus en voyant Isabelle

\- Bonsoir, je me présente Isabelle la jeune sœur d'Alec se présenta Isabelle

\- Magnus Bane, l'âme-sœur qui a capturé ton frère et obtenu son cœur se présenta Magnus

Alec rougit violemment devant ses mots, sa sœur éclata de rire. Ils entendirent un sifflement avant d'être rejoint par un blond, Magnus cligna les yeux en voyant le blond apparaître.

\- Je crois savoir que tu es Jace, celui qui est intéressé par ma sœur conclue Magnus

\- C'est ça, elle n'est pas là ta sœur demanda Jace

\- Elle dort en ce moment répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de plonger dans l'eau en montrant sa queue de poisson doré, les deux roulèrent des yeux. Izzy sourit avant de voir son frère la regarder avec insistance, elle roula des yeux

\- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait connaissance Magnus salua Isabelle

\- Moi aussi Isabelle, répondit Magnus

Elle plongea dans la mer en laissant le couple seul, Alec s'approcha un peu vers la plage. Il laissa sa partie inférieure dans l'eau et resta sur ses coudes pour être près de son amant,

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Rien de spécial, j'ai nagé un peu partout dans le royaume et en ai profité pour lire des livres répondit Alec

\- Vous avez beaucoup de livre dans l'océan questionna Magnus curieux

\- Bien sûr comme vous, les livres sont écrits dans le langage marin expliqua Alec

\- Oh compris Magnus

\- Et toi demanda Alec

\- Moi, je me suis amusé avec ma famille, j'ai fait du vélo ensuite j'ai téléphoné à mon travail pour savoir si tout va bien répondit Magnus

\- Ton travail et tu fais quoi questionna Alec

\- Je suis un chirurgien orthopédique, tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus

\- Vaguement répondit Alec

\- Je sais que tu es le prince mais vous n'êtes jamais venu sur terre pour aller dans une école demanda Magnus

\- On l'a fait, il y a des années de cela mais on a préféré retourner dans la mer expliqua Alec

\- Des années, vous êtes immortelle déduit Magnus

\- Oui, nous sommes immortelles répondit Alec

\- C'est cool sourit Magnus

Il s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, ils entendirent un sifflement ce qui les fit soupirer.

\- Il faut que j'y aille soupira Alec

\- Vas-y, je ne bougerai pas d'ici si tu me le demandes sourit Magnus

Il rougit avant de partir, Magnus se leva de sa position avant de rentrer dans la maison. Le lendemain il se leva et resta dans son lit en pensant à son amant, sa porte s'ouvrit et une ombre se faufila et sauta dans le lit. Il soupira en voyant sa sœur dans son lit, celle-ci était assise sur son ventre.

\- Il faut te réveiller grand frère sourit Clary

\- Tu aurais pu éviter de sauter sur moi soupira Magnus

\- Ça me fait marrer, allez secoues-toi, les parents nous attendent en bas sourit Clary en se levant de sa position

Il soupira avant de se lever pour aller en bas, ses parents étaient à table entrain de manger leur petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Jocelyn

\- Bonjour maman salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Tu te lèves bien tard ses quatre jours, tu vois quelqu'un constata Jocelyn en buvant son café

Asmodée le regarda à travers son journal il roula des yeux devant la perspicacité de sa mère, il se servit un jus de fruit avec les toasts.

\- Peut-être qui sait sourit Magnus

\- J'espère que c'est quelqu'un de bien que tu as rencontré souhaita Jocelyn

\- Très bien même sourit Magnus

\- J'espère qu'avant qu'on parte, tu nous le présenteras décréta Jocelyn

Il gloussa légèrement devant le souhait de sa mère, sa sœur le taquina sur la nouvelle personne qu'il fréquentait. Pendant ce temps Alec était assis à sa fenêtre et regardait les sujets du royaume passer, il soupira en pensant à son amant et à ses baisers qu'ils partageaient. Il se leva de sa position et nagea jusqu'aux écuries où il y avait des hippocampes géants, il monta sur l'un d'eux avant de nager à toute allure à travers l'océan. Il s'arrêta devant des champs de fleurs sous-marines, il s'allongea parmi les fleurs en laissant son hippocampe manger des algues. Il regarda la surface, il entendit des hennissements et tourna la tête pour voir Jace venir lui aussi en hippocampe, il nagea jusqu'à lui et s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Comment tu savais que j'étais ici demanda Alec en se redressant sur ses coudes

\- Je te connais par cœur comme t'es mon frère sourit Jace

Il le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit rire, il s'allongea dans les champs de fleurs en soupirant en appréciant le calme loin du tumulte du palais.

\- Je t'ai suivi quand tu partais du palais pour chevaucher les hippocampes expliqua Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Un silence vint s'installer entre-deux, le noiraud ramena sa queue vers lui en regardant la surface ou le soleil frappait la mer. Son frère le regarda dans ses pensées,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas à la surface pour le voir au lieu d'attendre la nuit proposa Jace

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible soupira Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui flottait

\- En quoi est-ce que c'est impossible ? Si tu veux le voir va le voir point barre mais juste préviens les parents décréta Jace en se redressant

\- Mais j'ai peur de monter à la surface et qu'il ne me reconnaît pas sous ma forme humaine commenta Alec en se mordant les lèvres

Son frère souffla avant de lui donner des coups de nageoire pour qu'il parte à la surface ce qui le fit gronder en frottant la zone douloureuse,

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ramène Church au palais et prévenir les parents alors toi pars tranquille à la rencontre de ton bien-aimé conseilla Jace

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de nager à la surface, il alla sur un coin de la plage où il n'y avait personne pour entamer sa transformation en humain. Magnus était entrain de jouer au volley avec Clary et Simon, celui-ci était venu les rejoindre sur place. Jocelyn et Asmodée étaient partis se promener en amoureux, leurs enfants les avaient taquinés pour leur escapade amoureuse.

\- Je parie que vous allez trouver une grotte vide et faire le couple amoureux seul au monde nargua Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Jocelyn

\- Il a raison, je parie maman que dans neuf mois tu mettras au monde un joli bébé tout joufflu taquina Clary

\- C'est vrai qu'avoir un autre enfant tous les deux seraient tentant susurra Asmodée en la prenant par la hanche

\- Asmodée pas devant les enfants voyons s'indigna Jocelyn toute rouge

\- Quoi, ils sont grands en plus ils savent que leurs parents sont fous amoureux de l'un et de l'autre confessa Asmodée

Elle rougit de timidité avant d'embrasser son mari, malgré les années de mariage entre eux elle savait qu'il l'aimait malgré qu'il fût marié à la mère de Magnus. Elle n'avait jamais été jalouse de cet amour que son mari avait eu pour sa défunte femme, ça la rendait encore plus amoureuse de lui en sachant qu'il aimait sa femme au-delà de la mort. Magnus venait de frapper dans le ballon quand il remarqua une ombre entrain de l'observer, il reçut le ballon dans la tête ce qui le fit perdre son équilibre.

\- Mince Magnus, est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Simon l'ayant frappé

\- Tout va bien Sheldon rassura Magnus en frottant sa tête

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Simon, il a la tête dur nargua Clary

\- Je t'emmerde Biscuit répliqua Magnus

Il se leva avant de remarquer que l'ombre s'était déplacé pour venir le voir avant de se cacher de nouveau, il se dirigea vers l'ombre. Celui-ci se cacha à sa vue dans le coin de la roche, il s'avança avant de voir Alec essayer de se cacher derrière des anciens filets de pêche.

\- Alexander reconnu Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec en cachant sa nudité

Il sourit et vint embrasser sa sirène qui rougit encore plus, il enleva la chemise qu'il portait et lui donna pour cacher sa nudité.

\- Dis donc Magnus qu'est-ce que tu as…Ouah, s'écria Clary en voyant la nudité d'Alec

\- Biscuit, je te présente Alexander, Alec je te présente ma petite sœur Clary présenta Magnus

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer et super attirail en passant complimenta Clary en zieutant sur les parties génitales d'Alec

Alec était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement il rougissait, le médecin était amusé par la situation avant de l'inviter à venir prendre des vêtements dans la maison. Il lui donna certains de ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse se changer, il se changea avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Magnus en retroussant la chemise de son amant. Celui-ci vint lui donner un coup de main,

\- Je suis agréablement surpris de te voir dans ta forme humaine déclara Magnus

\- Jace m'a obligé à venir te voir dans la journée au lieu de venir te voir que le soir expliqua Alec

\- Obligé demanda Magnus en haussant un sourcil

\- Il m'a donné des coups de nageoire pour partir répondit Alec

\- Je vois mais je suis content qu'il l'ait fait parce que je suis super heureux de te voir près de moi aujourd'hui sourit Magnus en lui agrippant le menton

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Clary qui annonçait le petit ami de Magnus,

\- Il a des jours ou je veux la tuer soupira Magnus

\- Je suppose que ce sont tes parents conclus Alec

\- Oui, je suppose que tu vas venir les rencontrer malgré que nous n'ayons pas encore eu notre premier rencart gloussa Magnus

Ils descendirent en ensemble, la sirène prit la main de son amant timidement ce qui le réjouit. Jocelyn et Asmodée virent Alec se cacher derrière Magnus en rougissant,

\- Papa et maman, je vous présente Alexander nous sortons ensemble depuis quatre jours présenta Magnus

\- Ravie de vous connaître, je suis Jocelyn et voici mon mari Asmodée sourit Jocelyn

\- Ravie de vous connaître sourit Alec poli

\- Je pense que vous passez les vacances avec votre famille conclu Asmodée

\- Alexander habite dans le coin révéla Magnus sans dire la vérité

\- Oh je vois, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller cuisiner pour le dîner de ce soir. Est-ce que vous restez ce soir Alexander ça me ferait très plaisir proposa Jocelyn

\- Avec joie accepta Alec

Magnus sortit avec lui pour aller se promener sur la plage, ils discutaient et virent Clary venir dans leur direction avant de sauter sur le dos de Magnus.

\- Papa nous a donné l'autorisation pour faire du surf en empruntant les vieilles planches de surf proposa Clary

\- Vas-y avec Simon parce que je vais me promener avec Alec si ça te gêne pas demanda Magnus

\- D'accord, je vous laisse les amoureux taquina Clary en courant à la maison

La sirène sourit devant les pitreries de la rousse, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Il faut combien de temps avant de retourner dans l'océan demanda Magnus

\- Je peux prendre tout mon temps si je veux sourit Alec

\- Donc ça te dirait que Samedi soir nous sortions seuls tous les deux, je connais un petit restaurant dans le coin. Comme ça nous aurons notre premier rencard proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte volontiers sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent, ils rentrèrent plus tard dans la maison pour le dîner. Alec passa un bon moment avec la famille de Magnus, il riait devant les blagues d'Asmodée et la douceur de Jocelyn et les rires de Clary. Après avoir passé la soirée avec eux, ils se rendirent sur la plage tous les deux.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec ta famille dévoila Alec

\- Je suis content, tu es d'ailleurs la première personne que je leur présente avoua Magnus

\- Une première fois à tout sourit Alec

\- Je suppose que si tu me fais rencontrer tes parents, il faudra que j'apprenne les coutumes de ton peuple conclu Magnus en le regardant

\- Juste ce qu'il faut savoir c'est tout gloussa Alec

Il ria légèrement avant de se baisser pour capturer les lèvres d'Alec, ils entendirent un sifflement qui les interrompit. Il soupira en se tournant vers le sifflement, il répondit pareille sous le regard curieux de Magnus.

\- Je suppose que tu dois partir supposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de se déshabiller complètement tout en rougissant devant le regard avide de Magnus, il entra dans l'eau avant de fermer les yeux. Ses deux jambes se collèrent ensemble avant que des écailles poussent dessus, le médecin regarda la scène avec fascination avant de remarquer le sang sur les lèvres d'Alec qui les avait mordu fort.

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Magnus

\- Avoir les écailles qui repoussent, c'est très douloureux expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- On se retrouve demain demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr chéri, je te l'ai dit non je t'ai capturé et je ne vais pas te laisser filer comme ça en plus je détiens ton cœur avec moi sourit Magnus en pointant le coquillage

Il rougit avant d'embrasser passionnément son amant, il recula avant de plonger dans l'océan. Il nagea jusqu'au palais où Jace l'attendait en souriant, il avait les bras croisés.

\- J'avais raison de t'envoyer à la surface n'est-ce pas ricana Jace

\- Oui, Jace tu avais raison pour une fois soupira Alec en nageant vers le palais

\- Alors c'était comment la journée à la surface demanda Jace

\- Ça a été j'ai dîné avec sa famille et j'ai pu parler avec sa sœur révéla Alec

\- Attends-tu as pu parler avec elle, alors elle est comment demanda Jace

Il ricana avant de nager plus vite ce qui le fit râler, ils firent une course en allant dans la salle du trône. Leurs parents les attendaient sur leur trône,

\- Alec, où est-ce que tu étais passé toute l'après-midi gronda sa mère

\- J'étais à la surface maman, la mère de Magnus m'a invitée à dîner chez elle expliqua Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla sa mère

\- Tu as pu rencontrer toute sa famille questionna son père

\- Oui, ils étaient amusants et très accueillant sourit Alec

\- Nous sommes ravies pour toi que tu te sois accepté par sa famille mais méfies-toi quand même conseilla sa mère

Il hocha la tête avant de repartir dans sa chambre, son frère continua de le harceler. Le lendemain Clary sortit faire du surf sous les regards de sa famille, Alec était revenu passer du temps avec Magnus. La rousse était sur sa planche et surfait sur les vagues, elle s'assit sur sa planche en attendant la prochaine vague. Elle vit son frère de loin entrain de marcher avec son petit copain, elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle ne vit pas la grosse vague derrière elle,

\- ATTENTION CLARY hurla Magnus en voyant la grosse vague

Elle se retourna trop tard et se fit renversée, la houle de la vague la secoua violemment dans tous les sens. Alec était sur le point de plonger dans l'eau pour la secourir quand il entendit le sifflement,

\- Ça va aller Jace est parti la secourir rassura Alec

Magnus soupira de soulagement devant les mots de son amant, de l'autre côté la rousse perdit connaissance. Jace vint la secourir en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour insuffler de l'air, il la ramena à la surface. Il lui donna de l'air jusqu'à elle tousse et se redresse pour cracher de l'eau,

\- Ça va aller demanda Jace

Elle hocha la tête et tourna la tête avant de voir le blond près d'elle, elle rougit devant lui en le trouvant mignon.

\- Clary cria Magnus en venant vers elle

Elle détourna le regard pour voir son frère quand elle vit la disparition du blond, elle crut que c'était son imagination.

\- Tout va bien biscuit s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ouais, j'ai avalé la moitié de l'océan je crois grimaça Clary

\- Si tu arrives à faire de l'humour c'est que sa signifie que tu vas bien conclu Magnus en la portant

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour se reposer, Alec remarqua le collier de Jace dans le cou de la rouquine. Il sourit discrètement avant de les suivre, Magnus reposa sa sœur sur son lit et l'ausculta.

\- Je te dis que je vais bien râla Clary

\- Laisse-moi en juger en tant que médecin déclara Magnus d'un ton professionnel

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant quand t'es en mode médecin soupira Clary

Il ricana et examina sa sœur avant de l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Tout va bien, plus de peur que de mal et je te laisse raconter ça aux parents sourit Magnus

\- Autant m'achever tout de suite souffla Clary

\- Allez reposes-toi maintenant conseilla Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'endormir complètement épuisée, il se tourna vers son amant qui était songeur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle va bien rassura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je sais juste comment elle va réagir quand elle verra le coquillage de Jace se demanda Alec

\- Attends, tu veux dire que blondinet lui a donné son coquillage réalisa Magnus

Il acquiesça de la tête ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Magnus stupéfait de la situation,

\- Connaissant ma sœur, elle va l'accepter facilement sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il respira son odeur dans son cou ce qui le fit s'embraser, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Magnus l'entraîna dans le canapé et continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles, ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser avant qu'Alec doit partir de nouveau. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se présenta de nouveau chez eux, Magnus l'emmena dans un restaurant pas trop loin de leur maison de vacances. Ils entrèrent et le gérant le reconnu,

\- Mais ne serait ce pas le fils d'Asmodée par hasard reconnu le gérant

Il acquiesça en souriant, le gérant les accueillie dans son restaurant et leur donna une table rien que pour eux deux.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes et maintenant tu es un homme sourit le gérant

\- Je le sais, on me le dit souvent sourit Magnus

\- Commandez ce que vous voulez, ce soir c'est la maison qui offre proposa le gérant en leur donnant la carte

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec en la prenant

Le gérant les laissa seuls le temps de commander,

\- On dirait qu'on te connaît bien ici remarqua Alec

\- Mes parents venaient ici quand ils étaient jeunes mais après la mort de ma mère on n'est plus venu ici pendant longtemps raconta Magnus

\- La mort de ta mère répéta Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Jocelyn est ma belle-mère ma mère est morte en voulant me sauver de la noyade duquel tu m'as sauvé raconta Magnus

\- Je me souviens, j'ai essayé de la récupérer aussi mais c'était trop tard s'excusa Alec

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, je ne suis pas fâché et puis c'était il y a longtemps sourit Magnus

Le gérant revint vers eux pour prendre leur commande à tous les deux, ils mangèrent en discutant.

\- Bientôt tu vas retourner à la ville n'est-ce pas demanda Alec en baissant les yeux

\- Oui, j'ai mon boulot là-bas avec mon appartement répondit Magnus en le prenant la main

Il se mordit les lèvres et mangea son repas, ils allèrent se promener sur la plage après avoir dîné ensemble. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, ils se regardèrent à la dérobée.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Ils se regardèrent en éclatant de rire ensemble, ils s'assirent sur le sable tout en continuant de rire.

\- Toi le premier pour commencer proposa Magnus

\- En fait je voulais que tu restes ici avec moi mais comme tu m'as dit tu as ta vie à mener, sois sûr que je t'attendrai ici promis Alec

\- Je vois, alors je voulais te dire que certes je voudrais rester avec toi mais comme tu l'as dit j'ai mon boulot et ma vie là-bas. Et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais venir avec moi proposa Magnus en le tenant par la main

\- Magnus souffla Alec en le regardant

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux que tu viennes avec moi bien sûr tu habiteras avec moi proposa Magnus

Il alla répondre quand il entendit un sifflement, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir et tu me diras ta réponse déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser et puis se déshabilla pour plonger dans l'océan après s'être de retransformer en sirène de nouveau, le médecin soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il rentra chez lui en touchant son coquillage, il s'endormit en espérant que sa sirène accepte de partir avec lui. Celui-ci était entrain de penser à la proposition en sachant que la fin de l'été approchait, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une douce main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il colla sa tête contre le ventre de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Quel souci qui préoccupe l'esprit de mon fils questionna sa mère

\- Maman, Magnus va bientôt partir révéla Alec

\- Oh compris sa mère

Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui mit sa tête sur la queue de sa mère, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Il m'a proposé de venir vers lui dévoila Alec

\- Et toi qu'as-tu décidé demanda sa mère

\- Je voudrais partir avec lui maman, mais j'ai peur avoua Alec

\- Mon fils, si tu veux y aller avec lui, tu peux partir. Ton père et moi nous voulons ton bonheur, de quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Est-ce que tu as peur de ne plus revenir dans l'océan si tu t'habitues à la vie humaine questionna la reine

Il hocha la tête en la regardant, elle lui caressa sa joue.

\- Tu resteras toujours une sirène mon fils, tu pourrais revenir dans l'océan quand tu veux répondit la reine

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le rapprochement de Jace et Clary et la curiosité d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Clary qui voit son futur beau-frère dansle plus simple appareil c'est vraiment tordant XD la réponse dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: Voilà la suite pour toi et un peu de Clace dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu aurais pu me proposer ça un peu avant maintenant la visite est dans ce chapitre mais bon je verrais ce que je peux faire avec la scène " Cerveau qui fument avec une éclair éffrayant derrière elle"J'ai trouvé oui mon plan diabolique va fonctionner XD**

 **Helate Witch1: Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais, oui l'hippocampe s'appelle Church XD Si tu veux je pourrais faire que Jocelyn tombe enceinte d'une nouvelle d'Asmodée si tu veux XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Asmodée rangeait les dernières valises dans la voiture, Clary était assis sur le capot de la voiture entrain de regarder une dernière fois la mer en profitant de l'air avant de partir. Ils étaient sur la fin de leurs vacances et ils retournaient en ville après avoir passé tout l'été à la mer, Magnus était entrain de dire à Alec au revoir comme celui-ci devait régler quelques détails avant de venir avec lui. Il lui donna son adresse pour venir chez lui, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Clary regarda la scène avec un sourire en coin avant de toucher le coquillage à son cou, elle l'avait trouvé à son réveil après qu'elle fut sauvée par l'étrange inconnu blond. Elle le toucha et sentit un battement à l'intérieur, elle le serra dans ses mains en souriant. De loin Jace la regardait entrain de sourire et de serrer son coquillage près de son cœur, il sourit à son geste. Asmodée annonça le départ, le couple s'embrassa encore une fois avant de se séparer et de se dire au revoir. Alec regarda la voiture de son amant partir pour la ville, il soupira en souriant après que celui-ci est sorti le coquillage hors de la voiture pour lui montrer qu'il gardait son cœur près de lui. Il retourna dans l'océan où Jace l'attendait avec Isabelle qui avaient vu le départ de son petit ami, ils allèrent au palais. Magnus partit chez Catarina pour chercher son chat lui ayant laissé pour l'été, celui-ci fut ravi de revoir son maître. Il rentra chez lui en s'étirant et libéra son chat dans l'appartement qui retrouva bien vite ses marques, le lendemain il retourna à son travail et fit le tour de ses patients.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver après tes vacances sourit Catarina

\- Moi aussi alors rien de nouveau au niveau de mes patients que je dois savoir malgré que je sois passé les voir, demanda Magnus en regardant ses dossiers

\- Non pas pour l'instant ton remplaçant s'est chargé de tout en ton absence grâce à mes conseils et d'ailleurs raconte-moi tes vacances questionna Catarina

\- Que veux-tu savoir demanda Magnus en s'asseyant à sa chaise de bureau

\- Une rencontre intéressante demanda Catarina d'une voix malicieuse

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, c'est vrai j'ai fait une rencontre et je suis tombé amoureux de cette personne avoua Magnus

\- Ouah, en seulement quelques jours remarqua son amie

\- On va dire que ça a été le coup de foudre entre nous deux sourit Magnus

Elle le regarda sourire amoureusement en pensant à Alec, elle le laissa en lui rappelant son opération de l'après-midi sur le patient de la moto. Il pensa à son amant en touchant au coquillage à son cou, il sourit en pensant à ses baisers.

\- Je suis accro à lui confia Magnus avant de se lever pour commencer son travail

Il alla dans son service et alla voir son patient de l'accident de moto qui devait faire plusieurs interventions, il lui parla de son retour et son opération de l'après-midi. Il alla déjeuner avec son amie Tessa, puis il débuta l'intervention sur son patient. Sa meilleure amie avait déjà préparé le tout avant son intervention, il se lava les mains et mit ses gants et son bonnet ainsi que son masque, il commença son opération en demandant les outils à Catarina. Celle-ci alla mettre de la musique ce qui le fit sourire à travers son masque, il tapa du pied en écoutant la musique. Il fredonna la musique ce qui fit sourire les infirmières présentes, il retira les os mutilés et le ressouda quand le cœur de son patient s'arrêta.

\- Il est entrain de faire une crise cardiaque déclara l'infirmière

\- Injectez-lui de l'adrénaline et choquer le choc vite, il ne faut pas qu'on le perde s'empressa Magnus

L'infirmière injecta l'adrénaline dans le corps du patient, Magnus prit le défibrillateur pour ramener le cœur de son patient. Il recommença trois fois avant que le cœur rebatte normalement, il souffla de soulagement avant de terminer rapidement l'opération. Il ressortit de la salle en retirant son bonnet et son masque, il soupira longuement avant de voir la famille du patient. La mère ainsi que la femme étaient inquiètes sur sa santé, il adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Il a fait un fait une crise cardiaque en pleine opération mais nous avons réussi à le sauver et le ramener, nous avons terminé l'opération et de ce fait il est hors de danger annonça Magnus

\- Merci seigneur remercia la mère soulagée

\- Merci docteur remercia la sœur

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne fais que mon métier sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête à leur attention avant de partir vers son bureau pour terminer ses dossiers, il se pinça le nez après la frayeur de son patient. Il rédigea son rapport dans le dossier avant de le ranger, il s'étira avant de se lever pour retirer sa blouse pour partir chez lui. Il prit ses affaires et sortit après avoir salué tout le monde, il prit sa voiture avant de se diriger chez ses parents. Il gara la voiture et entra pour voir sa mère entrain de ranger les courses qu'elle venait de faire, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu es toute seule demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je viens de faire les courses, ton père va rentrer tard ce soir ayant une réunion avec son patron au sujet d'une taupe au sein du bureau enfin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit répondit Jocelyn

\- Et biscuit questionna Magnus

\- Elle est encore à l'école et ça ne te gêne pas d'aller la récupérer s'il te plait proposa Jocelyn

\- D'accord, en plus je pourrais la sauver encore une fois si elle est entrain de se bagarrer ricana Magnus

Elle roula des yeux avant de le voir entrer dans sa voiture, il se dirigea vers le bahut de sa sœur. Il eut raison en voyant sa sœur entrain de se bagarrer contre des garçons plus vieux qu'elle, elle était entrain de leur donner une dérouiller. Elle brisa un poignet l'un des garçons avant de donner un coup de pied retourné à son comparse qui venait essayer de l'aider, elle fit un saut pour l'encercler avec ses jambes pour le faire tomber parterre. Magnus sortit de la voiture et s'appuya contre sa voiture en regardant la rouquine terminer sa bagarre, tout le monde autour d'eux les regardait ébahi. Elle les mit tous KO avant de se redresser pour prendre son sac d'école avec Simon qui était en retrait, elle revint vers celui dont elle avait casser le poignet et le prit par le col.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me mets la main au cul, je te tue menaça Clary en le relâchant

Elle se leva pour voir son frère entrain de l'attendre avec un petit sourire narquois, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture quand le chef de la bande se leva en tenant le poignet.

\- Tu n'es qu'une salope et tu vas me payer ça cracha le chef de la bande

\- Non mais tu me cherches vraiment s'écria Clary

Elle était sur le point de lui régler son compte quand Magnus le ceintura pour éviter une nouvelle fois une bagarre,

\- On se calme biscuit apaisa Magnus

\- Magnus, lâche-moi que je lui éclate sa sale face fulmina Clary

Le groupe déguerpissèrent rapidement devant les vociférations de Clary, depuis ce jour tous les lycées de la ville connaissaient Clary ce qui lui valut une réputation de bagarreuse. Magnus emmena sa sœur dans la voiture accompagné de Simon qui était resté en retrait tout ce temps ayant un peu peur de la rousse, il démarra la voiture et conduisit.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu étais entrain de casser la gueule à ses mecs demanda Magnus en sachant que sa petite sœur ne se battait que pour se défendre

\- Ce connard m'a mis la main au cul pendant que je passais avec Simon, je me suis retournée pour lui demander des excuses mais celui-ci et sa clique se sont moqué de moi alors je lui ai demandé deux fois mais il a voulu jouer les plus fins et c'est comme ça que je leur ai éclaté la face raconta Clary en croisant les bas sur le siège passager

\- Eh bien maintenant tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas te chercher ricana Magnus

Elle grommela dans son coin, ils déposèrent Simon qui était un peu secoué et salua la rousse, ils rentrèrent chez leurs parents. Le soir pour le dîner Magnus raconta l'aventure de Clary ce qui horrifia sa mère et rendit son père fier, il avait un sourire niais sur le visage durant le récit de Magnus. A la fin Jocelyn regarda sa fille avec un regard mécontent,

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu te battes gronda Jocelyn

\- Ouais ben le soucie c'est quand un pervers te mets la main aux fesses c'est impossible de rester de marbre expliqua Clary en jouant avec ses petits pois

\- Là-dessus elle a raison parce que même moi j'aurai fait la même chose renchérit Asmodée

\- Sur ce point je n'ose pas te contredire mais et si leurs parents viennent à porter plainte contre nous décréta Jocelyn

\- Je leur dirai la vérité que leurs fils sont des pervers et aussi il y a avait Simon qui était là pour me servir de témoins aussi se défendit Clary

Sa mère roula des yeux devant les arguments de sa fille, elle laissa tomber pour aller servir le dessert. Son père lui fit un pouce de fierté ce qui la fit sourire et rigoler son fils, après le dessert Magnus resta encore un peu avec sa famille et descendit de la cave pour voir Clary entrain de dessiner un tableau pour passer ses nerfs dessus. Il s'assit sur le canapé et l'observa tranquillement,

\- Tu sais que tu as une sacrée droite et un coup de pied trop stylé complimenta Magnus

\- Je le sais sourit Clary

\- Enfin je vois ce sourire sur ton visage au lieu de ton regard d'assassin que tu arbores, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris tu le sais ça dévoila Magnus

Elle ria discrètement avant de venir embrasser son frère sur la joue, celui-ci la laissa tranquille avant de partir chez lui. Il rentra dans son appartement et fut accueilli par son chat, il le prit et le gratta sur la tête ce qui le fit ronronner. Il s'assit dans son canapé avant de s'occuper de son chat qui miaula devant l'attention de son maître, il alla prendre son bain et s'allongea dans son lit épuisé par la journée. Il serra son coquillage dans sa main en pensant à son petit ami,

\- J'espère que tu viendras bientôt me voir Alexander, tu me manques beaucoup susurra Magnus en regardant le coquillage

Il l'embrassa le coquillage avant de le poser sur son cœur, il s'endormit en le serrant contre lui. Au même moment Alec était au bord de sa fenêtre et contemplait le monde aquatique, il sentit une chaleur monter en lui et une douce caresse sur son cœur. Il savait que c'était son amant qui lui venait de lui donner un baiser sur son coquillage, il nagea jusqu'à son lit avant de s'endormir en espérant le revoir dans ses rêves. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était entrain de vérifier son patient avant d'être bipé en urgence, il termina avec son patient et se dirigea vers l'accueil où une femme fut amenée amocher avec une jambe dans un angle droit avec les ambulanciers.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé questionna Magnus en auscultant la femme

\- Une femme renversée par une voiture, double fracture des côtés et une jambe complètement retournée, on a constaté du sang au niveau de sa partie intime signe qu'elle a été violée et qu'elle devait fuir son agresseur expliqua l'ambulancier

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

La femme était complément groggy par les médicaments, il s'occupa d'elle en la soignant. Un collègue a lui vint prendre la relève pendant qu'il se préparait, il s'occupa d'un autre patient qui fut amené avec un bras et le poignet cassé. Il s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau épuisé par le remue-ménage de la matinée, Ragnor frappa à sa porte du bureau.

\- Eh quel remue-ménage ce matin sourit Ragnor en venant près de lui

\- Ouais que puis-je pour toi à moins que tu sois venue ici pour me demander une invitation pour un diner aux chandelles nargua Magnus

\- C'est ça, je suis venu au sujet de la femme qui a été amenée ce matin dont tu t'es chargé au départ avant de la renfiler à l'autre glissa Ragnor

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus

\- Juste les flics sont venus te voir pour te demander des informations à son sujet informa Ragnor

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont avec le directeur de l'hôpital et ils viendront te voir pour te demander son état de santé prévient Ragnor en se levant

\- Merci de me prévenir sourit Magnus

\- De rien, par contre je voudrais savoir si tu es libre demain après-midi pour m'aider sur une intervention proposa Ragnor

Il acquiesça sur la demande de son meilleur ami, il le laissa seul et ouvrit la porte à deux policiers accompagnés du directeur de l'hôpital.

\- Voici Magnus Bane, notre plus jeune chirurgien orthopédique de l'hôpital présenta le directeur

\- Vous êtes très jeune en effet, vous avez quel âge questionna la policière

\- J'ai 25 ans, ça fait trois ans que j'ai commencé à exercer répondit Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête devant les mérites du directeur sur Magnus avant de commencer leur interrogatoire, il leur fournit les éléments qu'il avait eus sur sa patience. Il leur dressa aussi un profil médical sur l'agresseur ce qui étonna les deux policiers,

\- Mon père est au FBI, j'ai été bercé dans les enquêtes depuis ma tendre enfance sourit Magnus

\- Je comprends mieux, merci pour les informations Docteur Bane peut-être que vous aurez une convocation du tribunal pour témoigner déclara le policier

Il acquiesça et les raccompagna les deux policiers, plus tard il rentra chez lui et s'allongea dans son canapé. Il se massa les tempes, il entendit la sonnette d'entrée sonner ce qui le fit soupirer. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Alec, celui-ci sauta dans ses bras ce qui le fit tomber parterre. Il le serra en respirant l'odeur de l'océan dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête.

\- Tu es finalement venu sourit Magnus

\- Oui, mes parents m'ont accordé le droit de venir et de rester avec toi sourit Alec en caressant sa joue

\- Mais l'océan questionna Magnus

\- Je peux retourner quand je veux, je reste une sirène malgré que je suis sous forme humaine sourit Alec

\- Oh Alexander je suis tellement content de te voir souffla Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils se relevèrent de leur position et refermèrent la porte. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé,

\- Tu sais que je travaille dans la journée et parfois le soir ce qui signifie que tu seras seul dans l'appartement décréta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mes parents se sont arrangés pour moi, demain j'intègre le lycée. Bien sûr je connais ce qu'il faut savoir au sujet du lycée comme ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça expliqua Alec

\- D'accord mais je te promets de te ramener à l'océan pendant les Week-end enfin quand je serai disponible promit Magnus

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi expliqua Alec en rougissant

Il sourit et leva sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec moi, l'océan ne va pas te manquer questionna Magnus pas rassuré

\- Il va me manquer c'est un fait mais je peux retourner quand je voudrais alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour ça rassura Alec avec un sourire

\- Tu es venu seul questionna Magnus

\- Jace et Izzy m'accompagneront demain pour le lycée, ils vont habiter chez un ami de notre famille qui était une sirène ayant abandonné sa vie pour vivre parmi vous expliqua Alec

\- Comment s'appelle cet ami demanda Magnus

\- Mark Blackthorn, sa fratrie est resté dans l'océan mais il a préféré venir ici pour rester avec son fiancé, parfois sa fratrie vint lui rendre visite répondit Alec

\- Je vois, je vais te faire visiter l'appartement proposa Magnus en prenant sa main

Il hocha la tête et suivit son amant dans la visite de l'appartement, il trouva un chat au beau milieu du salon. Le chat le renifla avant de venir ronronner près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras en le caressant doucement.

\- On dirait que Président miaou t'a adopté sourit Magnus en sortant de la chambre

\- Il est trop mignon complimenta Alec

\- Merci remercia Magnus

Ils mangèrent ensemble avant se coucher, la sirène rougit à l'heure du coucher.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te préparer une chambre d'amis proposa Magnus

\- Non ça ira réfuta Alec en rougissant

Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, Alec vint se blottir contre son amant qui le serra dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Clary alla à son lycée et retrouva son meilleur ami.

\- Salut Bane salua Simon

\- Salut Simon sourit Clary en le saluant

\- Alors tu as entendu la nouvelle demanda Simon

\- Quel nouvel questionna Clary

\- Il y aura des nouveaux dans le lycée et à ce qui paraît ils sont trois révéla Simon

\- Eh bien tant mieux souffla Clary en ouvrant son casier

Il rigola légèrement devant sa repartie, elle prit ses livres pour se diriger vers ses cours. Elle s'assit comme à son habitude en jouant distraitement avec son coquillage, elle sentit les pulsations du coquillage s'accélérer ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le professeur entra dans la classe et annonça les trois nouveaux, elle leva la tête en reconnaissant Alec rentrer dans la classe. Celui-ci hocha la tête à son encontre, elle tourna la tête vers les deux autres. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son sauveur, Jace sourit en la voyant troublée. Le coquillage émit une faible lueur ce que remarquèrent les deux, ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour. Isabelle alla s'asseoir près de Simon qui fut envoûté par l'odeur de mer de la jeune femme, Alec alla s'asseoir près d'une femme blonde qui rougissait alors que Jace s'assit près de Clary. Celle-ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer en regardant le blond à la dérobée, après la classe elle était sur le point de rentrer dans la cafétéria pour prendre son sandwich quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle le fit basculer sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir brutalement sur son soi-disant agresseur, elle vit qu'elle venait de renverser Jace parterre.

\- Désolée s'excusa Clary

\- C'est la première fois qu'une fille me renverse parterre comme ça sourit Jace

\- Je suis désolée mais je suis toujours sur mes gardes s'excusa Clary

\- En tout cas tu as une sacrée poigne et j'aime bien les filles dans ton genre sourit Jace charmeur

\- Comment ça dans mon genre demanda Clary en croisant les bras

\- Du style garçon manqué qui ne se laisse pas faire mais qui a un cœur tendre expliqua Jace

Elle rougit devant les propos de Jace, l'équipe de Pom-Pom Girls s'approchèrent d'eux avec Brooke en tête. Celle-ci enroula son bras autour du biceps de Jace en lançant un regard de dédain à la rouquine, celle-ci lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu es Jace Lightwood n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Brooke Logan, viens manger avec nous à notre table invita Brooke

\- Je préfère manger avec Clary répondit Jace en enlevant les mains de Brooke sur son bras

\- Clary n'est pas le genre de fille qu'il te convienne crois-moi cette fille est un vrai garçon manqué et une bagarreuse, regarde comment elle est fringuée se moqua Brooke

Elle était habillée d'un débardeur noir avec une chemise à carreaux attachés au niveau de sa poitrine avec un pantalon en jeans et des marcels, elle serra les poings près à en découdre avec la capitaine.

\- Malgré ça je préfère le style de Clary, je trouve qu'elle est trop mignonne habillée comme ça on dirait une petite fée complimenta Jace

Clary rougit violemment devant le compliment de Jace, la capitaine agacée éloigna le blond en l'agrippant comme une sangsue de force. Celui-ci sourit en regardant qu'elle, puis l'équipe de cheerleaders la coinça dans une classe.

\- Ok, si vous voulez vous battre, amenez-vous proposa Clary en posant son sac parterre

\- On se calme la bagarreuse, on est venue discutée ou plutôt te mettre en garde de ne plus t'approcher de Jace pigé menaça Brooke

\- Et si je ne veux pas vous écouter demanda Clary en croisant les bras

\- Ton meilleur ami Simon aura des graves problèmes si tu vois ce que je veux dire menaça la capitaine

\- Comme tu voudras mais tes menaces n'ont pas d'effet sur moi car tous savent que si on approche de mon meilleur ami s'est équivalent à un séjour à l'hôpital c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire répondit Clary en prenant son sac

Elle sortit de la classe et vit Jace la regarder en souriant, elle rougit devant son sourire avant de rentrer dans le bus. Elle rentra chez elle et monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte assez fortement, le lendemain Magnus avait emmené Alec aux entraînements quotidiens. Il fut curieux de l'entraînement de son petit ami, ils virent aussi Clary se défouler sur les agents du FBI.

\- Elle a bouffé quoi ce matin questionna Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle était comme ça depuis la voiture grimaça Asmodée

Elle renversa un agent parterre et lui fit un bras en clef, elle relâcha l'agent après que celui-ci est abandonné le combat. Elle le laissa partir et se tourna vers d'autres personnes,

\- Au suivant s'exclama Clary avec de la colère dans les yeux

Aucun d'eux ne voulait affronter la rousse, chacun envoyait son camarade à la place. Magnus entraîna son petit ami ailleurs en prétextant une promenade en amoureux,

\- Ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais tu as donné des sacrés dérouiller aux petits nouveaux ricana Asmodée

\- Tu veux te mesurer à moi papa demanda Clary en se tournant vers son père

\- Hum peut-être plus tard, passons aux entraînements aux armes s'il te plait toussa Asmodée ne voulant pas affronter sa fille

Elle chargea son arme et tira sans cligner tellement habituée à tirer depuis qu'elle avait douze ans, Magnus vint la voir après qu'Alec soit parti voir sa fratrie. Il s'adossa au mur et la regarda tirer sur plusieurs cibles, elle rechargea son arme plusieurs fois et tira de nouveau. Elle reposa l'arme et se tourna vers son frère,

\- C'est bon tu es calmée maintenant ou tu veux mettre tous les agents fédéraux en congés maladie à force de les frapper se moqua Magnus

Elle le regarda d'un air meurtrier, il s'approcha de sa sœur et mit son bras sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Je te paye un soda et tu me racontes tout en détail proposa Magnus

Ils allèrent dans un café tout les deux, ils commandèrent pendant que la rousse racontait tout à son frère.

\- Tu es vraiment une idiote tu le sais ça, tu peux te mesurer à des grands agents fédéraux baraqués qui pourraient te casser en deux. Tu peux faire un tir parfait avec six balles d'affilée et tu te morfonds juste parce qu'une sale garce veut piquer ton coup de cœur gronda Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Clary

\- Quoi, Magnus ? Ce que je dis est vrai je suis formel que tu es une idiote, tu aurais pu lui refaire le nez à cette pouffiasse. De plus Samuel ne craint rien avec toi à ses côtés alors demain tu vas voir cette salope et tu lui fous un coup de poing dans la tronche et tu vas rouler une pelle au blondinet conseilla Magnus sans tact

\- C'est fou ce que ton conseil est bon mais tu as raison, j'en ai pas mal bavé avec les entraînements fédéraux pour qu'une simple menace d'une salope me pourrisse la vie sourit Clary

\- Oui et je sais que Blondi va accepter tes sentiments, crois-moi je pense que lui aussi t'aime de tout son cœur sourit Magnus en touchant le coquillage d'Alec

\- Je l'espère souffla Clary

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de l'océan et une île paradisiaque. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Clary qui ne se laisse pas faire en tout cas, Magnus est plus qu'au ange avec le retour d'Alec avec lui**

 **Alec Barton: Oui je vais le faire à la demande d'une de mes lectrices "Hachi qui voit Satan super énervé en regardant Alec " Ouh là il doit savoir que tu vas lire le chapitre avec la partie chaud qu'il y aura XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Brooke va encore faire chier Clary dans ce chapitre mais elle va avoir son compte dans le prochain chapitre XD Et pour le bébé je le ferai pour toi**

 **Lavigne 126: Bon déjà il y a une de tes idées dans ce chapitre et je te remercie d'avoir envoyé un message de soutien allez place à ton idée perverse XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec était endormi quand il sentit des caresses sur son torse et des lèvres venir grignoter son cou, il sourit et gloussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur Magnus. Il se retourna pour être sur le dos pour l'embrasser en guise de salutation, ça fait trois semaines qu'Alec était venu vivre avec Magnus après avoir quitté l'océan. Fidèle à sa promesse Magnus l'avait emmené chaque week-end au bord de la mer pour qu'il redevienne une sirène, il aimait replonger dans l'eau avant de rejoindre son amant au bord du rivage. La sirène était de plus en plus amoureux du médecin face à sa promesse de l'emmener à la mer, Magnus adorait voir son petit ami replonger dans l'eau salée après une semaine sur terre. Parfois il le laissait un moment seul pour aller voir ses parents qui voyaient le bonheur sur le visage de leur fils, sa fratrie était heureuse aussi pour lui. Jace continuait d'essayer de se rapprocher de Clary, celle-ci rougissait de timidité quand le blond lui adressait la parole. Elle avait écouté les conseils de son frère et avait envoyé bouler les filles, Simon était un peu jaloux du blond qui accaparait l'esprit de sa meilleure amie. Magnus était entrain d'opérer son patient en demandant ses outils à sa meilleure amie qui l'assistait, il tapa du pied sous la musique qu'avait mis Catarina. Il referma la plaie après avoir vissé les deux os de la jambe de son patient, il le cousit et remercia ses infirmières. Il ressortit de la salle d'opération, il se lava les mains et alla rejoindre Ragnor pour l'aider dans son intervention auprès de l'un de ses patients.

\- Je te remercie de m'assister dans cette opération remercia Ragnor

\- Je peux savoir ce que cette femme représente pour toi car les seules fois où tu me demandes de t'assister c'est quand tu connais la personne questionna Magnus

\- Tu es très perspicace mais tu as raison. Je ne connais pas cette femme mais l'un de nous à un lien avec elle répondit Ragnor

Il réfléchit devant ses mots et réfléchit avant d'écarquiller les yeux,

\- C'est un membre de la famille de Raphaël conclu Magnus

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'assister, j'ai peur de faire une bourde en étant sous pression comme toi et Catarina expliqua Ragnor

\- Oh mon petit prince émeraude sourit Magnus

Il roula des yeux ce qui fit rire les infirmières présentes, il le laissa faire son travail avant de mettre de la musique comme Catarina le mettait pour lui. Ils terminèrent l'opération avant de laver leurs mains et retirer leur bonnet et leur masque,

\- On ne te voit plus traîner au Pandémonium, bon peut-être que tu fais juste les comptes mais avant tu aimais sortir,tu as fait une rencontre c'est ça conclut Ragnor

Il sourit tendrement en pensant à son petit ami,

\- Ouais, c'est ça j'ai fait une rencontre. Il s'appelle Alexander Lightwood et on s'est rencontrés pendant les vacances d'été raconta Magnus

\- Oh et il fait quoi ton Alexander questionna Ragnor

\- C'est compliqué mais le moment venue je t'expliquerai sourit Magnus en tapotant sur l'épaule de son ami

Ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble, Raphaël vint les voir pour connaitre l'état de sa sœur. Ils le rassurèrent sur l'état de sa sœur avant de reprendre le boulot, après avoir passé la journée à l'hôpital il passa au Pandémonium pour signer des documents et regarda l'état des finances avant de rentrer chez lui. Alec était entrain de faire le dîner, il sourit devant l'odeur agréable de la nourriture. Il passa derrière son dos en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Bonsoir salua Alec

\- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparés demanda Magnus

\- Je suis entrain de faire une recette que j'ai trouvée dans un livre de cuisine répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il le laissa faire le dîner pendant qu'il regardait la télé, il joua un peu avec son chat qui vient ronronner près de lui. La sirène l'appela pour le dîner, ils passèrent à table. Le médecin gémit d'appréciation devant la cuisine de son petit ami,

\- C'est trop bon, mon chéri je crois que je vais me mettre au sport si tu me prépares des repas comme ça gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai eu un coup de main aussi auprès de ta mère pour certaines choses avoua Alec

\- C'est très bon, rien à redire mon amour sourit Magnus

Il rougit devant le regard amoureux de son petit ami, après le dîner ils allèrent se doucher avant de se coucher dans le lit. Alec vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant,

\- Dis-moi bébé, tu ne m'as jamais parlé au sujet des bébés sur le comment vous faites comme je n'ai pas vu de partie génitale lorsque tu es sous ta forme sirène questionna Magnus

\- Disons que nous nous transformons en humain pour nous accoupler, la plupart du temps ça se passe lors de la saison des amours. Mais chez nous quand on trouve notre partenaire c'est pour la vie après notre premier accouplement expliqua Alec rouge

\- Et concernant les bébés questionna Magnus

\- Pareil que vous mais les femelles peuvent porter des bébés, de même pour les mâles quand ils sont en couple avec un autre mâle rougit Alec

\- Oh donc tu pourras porter mon bébé si je comprends bien gloussa Magnus

Il rougit furieusement et réfugia sa tête dans son cou, il ricana en lui caressant sa nuque. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Clary se rendit au bahut après que son père l'ait déposé.

\- Passe une bonne journée, ma chérie et pas de bagarre salua Asmodée avec un sourire narquois

\- J'essayerai de ne pas me battre mais si ils ou elles me cherchent, ils vont me trouver ricana Clary

Il ria avant de s'en aller en laissant sa fille se diriger vers l'école, Simon la rejoignit en lui parlant de jeux vidéo. Elle ouvrit son casier pour prendre ses affaires en riant des blagues de son meilleur ami,

\- Tu es libre ce week-end après ton bénévolat auprès de l'hôpital, on pourrait aller au ciné pour regarder le dernier Avengers qui vient de sortir proposa Simon

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai entraînement au bureau du FBI en plus je vais demander à mon père de m'apprendre à conduire après ça répondit Clary

\- Oh dommage souffla Simon

\- Ne t'en fais pas dimanche je suis libre si Magnus ne m'entraîne pas dans un de ses délires de shopping, passer la journée avec lui c'est avoir des ampoules au pied lamenta Clary

Il rigola avant de grimacer quand il vit une personne se diriger vers eux, les pulsations du coquillage résonnaient de plus en plus au cou de Clary.

\- Bonjour Clary salua une voix masculine

Elle se retourna et vit Jace avec un sourire, elle rougit en le voyant ce qui agaça fortement Simon. Elle mit une mèche derrière ses cheveux,

\- Salut Jace, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi questionna Clary

\- Non je me demandais si tu es partant ce week-end pour aller à la plage. Magnus emmène Alec là-bas et je voudrais savoir si tu venais avec lui proposa Jace

\- Elle a déjà un truc de prévu ce week-end avec sa famille refusa Simon

\- Quand il part pour la plage questionna Clary ce qui surprit Simon

\- Il part dimanche après-midi répondit Jace

\- J'irai avec lui et je te rejoindrais là-bas accepta Clary

Jace sourit à la rousse ce qui irrita Simon et il ne fut pas le seul à être irrité par le rapprochement des deux, Brooke fulmina de loin en voyant Jace parlait avec Clary. Surtout que celui-ci lui fit un baisemain après avoir toucher le coquillage discrètement, elle serra les poings.

\- Cette petite peste va me le payer grinça Brooke

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je te rappelle qu'elle peut se battre et nous foutre une raclée avec sa réputation de bagarreuse rappela sa copine

\- Justement je viens de trouver un moyen pour l'humilier cette peste de garçon manqué ricana Brooke

Ses amies se regardèrent entre elles et la regardèrent curieusement, elle roula des yeux et décrocha une affiche du concours de danse et leur montra.

\- Comme mademoiselle a une réputation de garçon manqué alors on va voir comment elle va se débrouiller lors d'un concours de talents ricana Brooke

\- Oui mais elle va montrer ses talents de combat et en plus son père est au FBI alors je pense qu'il lui a appris d'autres trucs décréta sa copine

\- Elle a raison renchérit une autre de ses copines

\- Peut-être mais je connais la plupart des jurys cités ici, je l'inscris mais devinez dans quoi je vais inscrire comme son talent à mademoiselle bagarreuse sourit Brooke

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est demanda sa copine curieuse

\- Dites-mois quel est la danse la plus sexy et la plus sensuelle du monde demanda Brooke en les regardant

\- La seule danse sensuelle que je connais c'est le tango argentin répondit son amie

\- Et voilà son humiliation, elle va être ridicule devant tout le lycée en voulant danser cette danse sans partenaire et sans entraînement ricana Brooke en regardant Clary de loin

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup parce qu'il faut déjà qu'elle se présente et aille en finale et tout le tralala remarqua son autre copine

\- Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, je m'occupe comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je connais les jurés qui le composent déclara Brooke

\- Et tu vas participer à ce concours pour l'humilier demanda son amie

\- Oh que oui en plus j'irai avec Jace comme partenaire de danse et je ne crois pas que ce bouffon de Simon va lui servir de partenaire rigola Brooke

Clary ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait rentra dans sa classe, quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous rassemblés pour savoir les finalistes du concours de danse. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et commença à jouer avec ses fils de verre,

\- Je vais vous annoncer les finalistes du concours de talents du lycée qui sont…commença le proviseur

Elle continua de jouer avec ses fils

\- …Brooke Logan et enfin Clary Bane annonça le proviseur

Elle se coupa avec ses fils en entendant son nom parmi les finalistes alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais inscrits, elle se tourna vers Brooke qui afficha un regard moqueur. Dès que tout le monde sortit, elle fonça sur elle.

\- Espèce de sale garce, pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis mon nom dans ce fichu concours de talents s'enragea Clary

\- Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner de Jace maintenant il va être mon partenaire de danse alors que toi tu n'as personne tu vas te faire rétamer surtout que la danse que tu dois exécuter est le tango. Tu aurais l'air d'un hippopotame se moqua Brooke

La rousse voulut cogner la blonde quand Jace la retient avec Simon, elle se déchaîna en vociférant contre elle. Tous vinrent l'encercler, elle récupéra de ses émotions

\- Tu vas le payer sale pétasse vociféra Clary en prenant son sac

Elle s'en alla énervée, elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte très fortement. Jocelyn soupira en voyant sa fille en colère, Magnus était entrain de lire le dossier de son patient chez lui pendant qu'Alec était entrain de faire ses devoirs après être rentré. Le noiraud termina ses devoirs d'école avant de s'étirer en regardant son amant,

\- Dis Magnus, est-ce que tu sais danser questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question questionna Magnus

Il rougit furieusement ce qui fit sourire son petit ami, celui-ci adorait le voir rougir ainsi. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Clary, il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Biscuit adore se foutre dans le pétrin celle-là, rassures-toi je vais m'occuper d'elle rassura Magnus

Il sourit en rougissant, il se leva et alla faire le dîner quand Magnus vint par-derrière lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Ça te dirait des pizzas proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, le baiser devint plus passionnée et plus sensuelle. Le médecin passa une main sous le t-shirt de son petit ami pour toucher sa peau, celui-ci glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant lui aussi ce qui le fit tressaillir. Il le porta pour le mettre sur le plan de travail, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser et lui faire un suçon. Il lui enleva son t-shirt pour revenir l'embrasser, la sirène déboutonna sa chemise ce qui le fit glisser parterre. Ils caressèrent la peau de l'un et de l'autre quand le Président Miaou miaula ce qui les fit se séparer, ils reprirent leurs esprits l'un et l'autre. Le noiraud se racla la gorge en descendant du plan de travail, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je…euh…vais…hum…Je vais prendre ma douche bredouilla Alec en pointant la salle de bain

\- Et moi je vais commander les pizzas décréta Magnus

Ils se regardèrent avant de rigoler ensemble, la sirène alla dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte en souriant extatique.

\- Ouah soupira Alec en souriant niaisement

L'asiatique venait de raccrocher et repensait à son baiser avec Alec, il passa la main sur ses lèvres et ressentit ses mains sur lui. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en souriant béat,

\- Putain cet homme me fait de l'effet sourit Magnus

La sonnette d'entrée sonna, il se leva et alla ouvrir et paya le livreur avant de poser les pizzas sur la table. Son petit ami sortit de la douche et vint manger avec lui, ils allèrent se coucher dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Arrivé au week-end le médecin emmena le noiraud à la mer, sa fratrie était déjà là et était entrain de nager sous leur forme de sirène. Il se transforma à son tour avant de plonger dans la mer et faire des sauts, son petit ami sourit à ça. Il revint sur le rivage,

\- Mes parents veulent te rencontrer décréta Alec

\- Mais comment je vais faire parce que je vais me noyer comme ça déglutit Magnus

\- Rentre dans l'eau et je te le dirais rassura Alec

Il écouta sa sirène et se déshabilla complètement ce qui fit rougir Alec, il entra dans l'eau près de sa sirène qui nageait près de lui. Il le fit plonger dans l'eau et l'embrassa avant d'enrouler sa queue autour de lui, son petit ami eut peur sur le coup avant de le voir s'éloigner.

\- Tu peux respirer maintenant sourit Alec dans l'eau

Il secoua la tête en trouvant bizarre qu'il entendait parfaitement son amant, il n'en pouvant plus de retenir l'air. Il se mit à respirer l'eau ce qui le surpris, la sirène sourit.

\- Essaye de bouger ta queue doucement conseilla Alec

\- Ma queue demanda Magnus

Il regarda et vit que ses jambes étaient remplacer par des nageoires de couleur bleue vert, il bougea sa queue doucement avant de se faire propulser violemment en arrière. Il fut rattrapé par Alec qui éclata de rire,

\- Eh c'est compliqué de bouger la queue se renfrogna Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est comme si tu marchais sur terre mais au lieu de ça tu bouges doucement ta queue expliqua Alec

\- Je voudrais bien la faire bouger mais j'aurai besoin de quelques stimulants si tu vois ce que je veux dire susurra Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

Il rougit et bafouilla dans ses mots, le médecin ria avant de lui bécoter un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'entraîna à faire bouger sa nageoire avant de parvenir plus au moins, il suivit son petit ami dans un palais sous-marin ce qui lui coupa le souffle tellement le palais était magnifique.

\- On se croirait dans la petite sirène constata Magnus

Alec gloussa avant de l'entraîner dans le palais, les gardes le regardèrent avec méfiance avant de voir le coquillage du prince au cou de Magnus ce qui le fit ralentir leur mouvement. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce, Jace avec Izzy les attendaient avec un autre petit garçon qui ressemblait un peu à Alec avec deux autres personnes qui étaient installées sur des trônes. Ils se placèrent devant eux, Alec serra la main de son petit ami très fort.

\- Père, mère, je vous présente mon compagnon Magnus bane, Magnus je te présente mes parents Maryse et Robert Lightwood ce sont le roi et la reine des mers présenta Alec

\- Bienvenue dans le monde marin, Magnus Bane souhaita Robert

\- Je suis enchantée de faire enfin la connaissance du compagnon de mon fils sourit Maryse maternellement

\- Moi de même je suis enchanté de vous de rencontrer, sourit Magnus

La reine des mers nagea vers Magnus et lui caressa le visage doucement, il remarqua une tiare avec une perle au front de Maryse. Elle lui prit le visage avec ses deux mains, ses yeux se voilèrent et la perle sur son front se mit à briller d'une lueur. Il sentit étrangement bien malgré ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, la perle cessa de briller et elle sourit en le regardant.

\- Oui, tu es le partenaire parfait pour mon fils sourit Maryse

Alec sourit avant de s'incliner vers ses parents, il l'emmena assez loin dans le palais. Ils arrivèrent dans un champ de fleurs, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux.

\- Je crois que mes parents t'aiment bien déclara Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer avec ta mère questionna Magnus

\- Ma mère est une prophétesse des mers, elle a lut dans notre avenir à tous les deux en utilisant ses pouvoirs expliqua Alec

\- Oh je vois et tu as hérité de son don questionna Magnus

\- Non, seul Izzy a hérité de son don enfin elle est encore en apprentissage répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et regarda l'océan autour de lui, il trouva le paysage merveilleux.

\- C'est tellement merveilleux ici s'extasia Magnus

\- Viens je vais te faire visiter proposa Alec en lui prenant la main

Ils plongèrent dans les profondeurs de l'océan et il montra à son petit ami les merveilles de la mer, il l'emmena assez loin avant de remonter à la surface. Le médecin vit une île paradisiaque, il voulut s'approcher quand son amant le stoppa.

\- On n'a pas le droit de nous approcher révéla Alec

\- Pourquoi ça ? Il y a des humains qui vivent ici questionna Magnus curieux

\- Non c'est juste que cette île est particulière décréta Alec en détournant la tête

Il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui pour le faire le regarder, il rougissait furieusement ce qui le fit sourire. Ne pouvant pas résister à ses rougissements, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec se laissa à aller dans le baiser et plongea dans l'eau, ils tourbillonnèrent sous l'eau. Leurs deux queues s'enroulèrent autour de l'un et de l'autre, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Magnus enfouit sa tête dans son cou en déposant des baisers-papillon,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas s'approcher de cette île questionna Magnus

\- Parce que cette île est très particulière pour nous, c'est là que nous nous rendons lors de notre saison d'accouplements rougi Alec

\- Oh compris Magnus

Il le regarda et l'embrassa amoureusement, il lui fit des suçons dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir.

\- Et si nous allions maintenant qu'est-ce qui se passerait demanda Magnus en caressant ses hanches

\- Rien d'anormal mais juste que cette île est un peu…rougi Alec

\- Comme un aphrodisiaque pour vous conclu Magnus

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour se cacher et hocha la tête, il ria avant prendre la main de son amant pour l'emmener vers l'île. Ils s'échouèrent sur le rivage mais gardèrent leur queue dans la mer,

\- Je pourrais récupérer mes jambes demanda Magnus

Alec se colla à lui et lui rendit ses jambes, il se mit debout et commença à marcher sur la terre avant de se tourner vers son petit ami.

\- Tu me fais visiter l'île proposa Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de prendre sa forme humaine, il se leva et réalisa qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Le médecin sourit avidement en déshabillant son petit ami du regard,

\- Ça a été toujours était mon fantasme de me retrouver sur une île déserte avec un joli garçon susurra Magnus en le prenant par les hanches

Il rougit encore plus qu'il le faisait, il ria doucement avant de prendre la main d'Alec et de se laisser guider. Il lui fit visiter, l'île comportait une forêt majestueuse avec des fruits exotiques et une cascade.

\- Si je n'aimais pas la ville, je crois que je me serais installé ici pour toujours souffla Magnus

\- Les humains n'ont jamais pu découvrir cette île car il est invisible sur vos cartes et même sur vos radars, expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends déclara Magnus

Ils retournèrent sur la plage, ils s'embrassèrent en se roulant dans le sable. Ils rigolèrent à cause du sable sur eux, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et lui fit plein de suçon avant de descendre vers son torse. Il racla ses dents sur les morceaux de chair d'Alec, il retraça les courbes de ses abdos ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il miaula de plaisir ce qui les fit arrêter tous les deux, la sirène plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en rougissant alors que Magnus le regardait en clignant des yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire malicieux,

\- Trop sexy ce miaulement susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus ce qui le fit rire, il l'embrassa de nouveau et continua son exploration en douceur. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau, il mordilla l'os de sa hanche ce qui le fit crier de surprise. Il se redressa et revint l'embrasser tendrement, Alec gigota inconfortablement ce qui le fit cligner des yeux. Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son ventre, il regarda et vit le membre dressé de son amant.

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

Il se cacha le visage en refusant de regarder son petit ami, celui-ci sourit et essaya de retirer ses mains de sur son visage.

\- Hé c'est quelque chose de normal, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cela mon amour. Certes je suis ravi de savoir que mes baisers t'ont excité se vanta Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement avant de rougir encore plus, il ria légèrement avant de le regarder langoureusement.

\- Tu veux que je te soulage ou tu veux le faire seul proposa Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres ayant les joues rouges, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je veux que tu me soulages s'il te plaît souffla Alec

\- D'accord mais dis-moi si ça te gêne trop décréta Magnus

Il effleura doucement son membre dressé doucement ce qui le fit crier de surprise et de plaisir, il le prit délicatement avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et viens doucement. Il se cambra de plaisir en gémissant de plaisir sous la main experte de son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa dans son cou en continuant de le masturber. Il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui,

\- Je…Je…vais…gémit Alec

\- Vas-y, lâches-toi susurra Magnus en l'embrassant derrière son oreille

Il eut les yeux révulsés en jouissant, il haleta sous l'orgasme que Magnus venait de lui offrir. Celui-ci lui bécota un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus en lui caressant le bras

Il hocha la tête fébrile en restant dans le cou de son amant, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il regarda le chirurgien avant de fixer le membre dressé,

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de le faire, tu sais l'important c'est toi rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur les lèvres doucement

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire rougit Alec

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne proposa Magnus

Il acquiesça, Magnus lui prit sa main et le mit sur son sexe et commença à le masturber doucement. Alec regarda avec fascination le visage de son petit ami changer sous le plaisir. Il accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à qu'il pousse un râle de jouissance,

\- Tu es tellement beau comme ça complimenta Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils virent qu'ils étaient tard. Ils plongèrent de nouveau dans la mer pour se diriger vers la plage, ils retournèrent chez eux. Ils allèrent se coucher dans leur lit,

\- Vraiment cette île est vraiment aphrodisiaque en y repensant déclara Magnus

Il rougit violemment avant de le frapper légèrement, il ria et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le drôle de jalousie de Magnus et la victoire de Clary. Bisous glacées.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Juste une discussion entre eux, pour l'île reviendra plus tard XD**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi était allongée sur le transats" il y a aura encore quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre "Satan qui fulmine et qui veut punir Hachi, celle-ci sortit un contrat dont il fut frustrer" T'avais prévue le coup hein en demandant Sébastian de rédiger ce contrat comme quoi tu es intouchable " Hachi qui remonta ses lunettes" Bien sûr c'est ma garantie par contre je te préviens il ya Alec qui s'est encore fait la malle pendant que tu prévoyer ma punition " Hachi pointa une direction dont on voyer Alec en train de courir très rapidement" XD et oui il aura encore un quelque chose avant le lemon avec un grand L. Brooke va recevoir sa punition dont tu vas apprécier dans le chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que la scène t'a plut, bon le prochain est sur l'un de tes idées ma petite diablesse d'amour XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Magnus évita un coup de pied d'un agent fédéral, il le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Il lui fit un bras en clef sous les regards de son père et de sa sœur, celle-ci prit la relève avec un autre agent. Ils passèrent vite à l'entraînement aux armes à feu, ils chargèrent leur arme sous le chronomètre de leur père. Celui-ci les évalua sur leur rapidité à charger une arme, ils tirèrent dans deux couloirs différents sur leur cible. Après avoir après eu une matiné d'entraînement, ils sortirent du bureau de FBI. Magnus vit Alec entrain de l'attendre avec Jace, il le rejoignit en sautant dans ses bras. Il le fit tourner en l'embrassant passionnément, le blond vint saluer la rousse pendant qu'Asmodée faisait semblant de vérifier son arme service en voyant le blond un peu trop près de sa fille chérie. Jace parla avec Clary au sujet du concours de talents qui y aurait lieu bientôt, comme l'avait prévue la capitaine elle avait invité Jace à être son cavalier et son partenaire pour le concours en s'assurant que la rousse n'est aucun partenaire de danse dans le lycée. Par chance elle avait réussi à voir le règlement du concours ce qui fait qu'elle avait invité Magnus à être son partenaire de danse. Celui-ci était ravi d'aider sa sœur, trois mois s'était écoulés depuis qu'Alec avait emménagé chez Magnus. Le couple vivait en parfaite harmonie, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble quand Magnus n'avait pas d'urgence à son travail. Celui-ci continuait d'exercer son métier en passant du temps avec ses patients, grâce à Clary, Alec était devenu bénévolat dans l'hôpital. Le médecin était en pleine opération, il était entrain de retirer délicatement des morceaux d'os dans la jambe d'une patiente âgée. Catarina l'assistait et alla mettre la musique pour détendre ses nefs et il la remercia avec ses yeux, il tapa des pieds avant de retirer le dernier bout d'os qu'il y avait.

\- C'est parfait maintenant je vais ressouder les deux os, surveillez l'état de madame Robinson demanda Magnus

\- Elle est toujours stable, pas de danger rassura l'infirmière

\- Bien nous allons procéder au soudage déclara Magnus en prenant son outil

Il vissa les os pour qu'ils puissent se guérir entre elles après avoir enlevé la vis, il termina de visser et recousit la jambe. Il retira ses gants et son masque,

\- Bien vous avez été parfaites les filles, bravo félicita Magnus

Elles applaudirent Magnus, celui-ci sortit de la salle et se lava les mains pour aller voir la famille de sa patiente. Son mari l'attendait dans le bureau, il entra et s'assit dans sa chaise.

\- Alors docteur demanda le mari

\- L'opération a été un succès maintenant il faudra attendre pour voir si son corps pourra s'en remettre expliqua Magnus

\- Merci docteur, vous êtes un ange complimenta le mari

\- Non, je ne faisais que mon métier sourit Magnus

Il le serra la main avant de partir heureux de savoir que son épouse était sauvée, il souffla doucement en souriant. Il se massa le cou en fermant les yeux, il entendit toquer à sa porte, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Raphaël entrer dans son bureau. Celui-ci s'assit en face de son bureau pour lui parler,

\- Mon petit Raphaël, comment vas-tu questionna Magnus

\- Dios, ça va. Je sors de vacances avec ma famille, comme tu sais j'ai une grande famille. Il y a mes cousines qui ont grandi et c'est les garçons par-ci et les garçons par-là, et mes cousins c'est les filles, le sexe et la tequila. Ensuite il y avait mes deux grands-mères qui étaient là alors ça c'était le pompon, elles se mêlaient des disputes entre mon père et ma mère. L'une défendait son fils d'amour contre je cite « sa gourde de femme » et l'autre défendait sa fille contre son « incapable et glandeur de mari» durant toutes les vacances elles se sont disputés, mes oncles ont dû les séparer tellement elles en sont venu aux mains. Je te jure que c'était à mourir de rire l'un avec son déambulateur et l'autre avec son dentier, mais bon quant à mes parents ils n'arrêtaient pas de se vanter que je sois devenu médecin auprès de mes oncles et mes tantes raconta Raphaël

Magnus était mort de rire devant le récit de son ami au sujet de sa famille, il se reprit en soufflant en se tenant le ventre.

\- Au moins tu t'es bien amusé, on dirait sourit Magnus

\- C'est peu le dire, Ragnor m'a dit que tu avais une nouvelle victime dans ton lit lâcha Raphaël

\- Il devrait arrêter de se mêler de mes affaires et s'occuper des siennes mais oui, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Il s'appelle Alexander Lightwood, je l'ai rencontré pendant mes vacances à la plage. Je peux te dire que c'est l'amour avec un grand A avec lui avoua Magnus

Il hocha un sourcil en le regardant, il roula des yeux avant de lui montrer une photo d'Alec avec lui sur son téléphone lorsqu'il était sur l'île paradisiaque.

\- Pas mal ton petit copain, il fait quoi dans la vie questionna Raphaël

\- C'est assez compliqué mais d'ailleurs mon petit Raphaël, j'aurai besoin de ton talent pour quelque chose proposa Magnus

Plus tard il rentra dans son appartement complètement épuisé par sa journée, Alec vint l'accueillir d'un baiser.

\- Comment était ta journée questionna Magnus en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Très bien, par contre Clary s'est encore battue aujourd'hui contre des garçons qui lui ont cherché des noises. Ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle, elle leur a mis une sacrée raclée en tout cas raconta Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus amusé d'entendre que sa sœur s'était battu

Il lui raconta sa journée à son tour, ils commandèrent à manger avant regarder la télé ensemble. Ils regardèrent un film quand la sirène remarqua un acteur asiatique,

\- Il est très mignon complimenta Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Quoi, je trouve qu'il est mignon c'est tout se défendit Alec

\- Je suis plus beau que lui, ce Godfrey Gao est moins beau que moi répliqua Magnus jaloux

Il bouda tranquillement, le noiraud se blottit encore plus contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il tourna la tête vers lui ce qui le fit sourire avant de s'installer sur ses genoux ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, il l'embrassa passionnément et encercla ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Certes il est mignon mais mon cœur t'appartient Magnus avoua Alec

Il sourit devant les mots de sa sirène, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il lui caressa les cuisses avant d'arborer un regard malicieux,

\- Te voir dans cette position m'excite complètement susurra Magnus

Il rougit et sortit rapidement de sur ses genoux, son amant ria avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il changea de film sous le roulement des yeux d'Alec, il regarda un autre film quand un autre acteur asiatique fit son apparition. Il rougit quand celui-ci se déshabilla dans le film, le médecin regarda son petit ami et le vit entrain de baver sur l'acteur en question. Il éteint la télé sous la colère ce qui le fit cligner des yeux à Alec, celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as éteint la télé ? Je voulais regarder ce film s'exclama Alec

\- Après Godfrey Gao, tu étais littéralement entrain de baver sur celui-là. Cet Harry Shum Jr lut Magnus en regardant le nom de l'acteur

Il roula des yeux devant la jalousie maladive de son amant, il se leva et alla dans la chambre en le laissant pester contre les deux acteurs asiatiques. Ils mangèrent avant d'aller se coucher, cette nuit-là Alec fit un rêve érotique mettant en scène les deux acteurs. Il se réveilla en sursaut après que son rêve inclua Magnus qui lui faisait l'amour passionnément, il rougit en repensant à son rêve et jeta un regard vers son petit copain qui malheureusement pour lui était bien éveillé.

\- C'était chouette ton rêve articula Magnus en le plaquant contre le lit

\- Je...ne…me…souviens…euh…plus…du…tout bredouilla Alec

\- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu étais entrain de crier je cite « Godfrey, oui continue » puis ensuite c'était « Harry plus fort » mais mon préféré était celui-là « Magnus c'était toi que je veux…oui…continue…plus…fort…Par…Neptune » imita Magnus

La sirène fit une crise de rougissement devant l'imitation de son amant, il essaya de se dégager mais celui-ci le tenait fermement avant de l'embrassa passionnément. Le lendemain Alec se rendit au bahut le cou serti de suçons, Clary l'avait vu et haussa un sourcil en le voyant.

\- Mon frère s'est transformé en vampire ou quoi demanda Clary

\- Juste que j'ai fait un rêve érotique et il a écouté rougit Alec

La rousse tapota sur son épaule en guise de soutien, ils se rendirent dans la classe. Clary écouta son professeur en sentant le regard de Jace sur elle, elle se mordit les lèvres. Après la classe elle sortit pour se diriger vers son prochain cours, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Elle vit que c'était Jace, elle mit la main sur sa bouche en rougissant.

\- Tu as une sacrée poigne pour une fille, je crois que je commence à m'habituer à te voir comme ça sourit Jace

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, comme je te l'ai dit je n'aime pas trop être surpris répondit Clary en rougissant

\- Je sais ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas vexé au contraire je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime les filles dans ton genre complimenta Jace en souriant

Elle rougit en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, il regarda ce geste en souriant.

\- J'ai entendu que tu participais avec ton frère au concours de talents c'est ça questionna Jace

\- Oui et il m'a proposé autre chose mais je ne vais rien te dire pour le moment et toi avec Brooke demanda Clary légèrement tendu

Elle veut reproduire la danse de Dirty Dancing, franchement je préfère danser avec toi surtout que tu vas danser le tango et ça me rend jaloux de Magnus déclara Jace

\- Jace…souffla Clary

Il se rapprocha d'elle en lui prenant sa main en la posant sur son cœur,

\- Clary, je suis…stoppa Jace

Ses paroles furent interrompue par la sonnerie de l'école ce qui le frustra, ils se rendirent chacun dans leur cours. Plus tard le blond essaya de parler avec la rousse mais il était interrompu à chaque fois ce qui le frustra, Alec lui conseilla de lui dire ses sentiments lors du concours de talent. Magnus était à son bureau entrain de lire un dossier de son patient qu'il venait d'opérer, il entendit son téléphone sonner pour lui annoncer une visite. Il entendit sa porte toquer, il leva la tête pour voir Alec entrer dans son bureau.

\- Mon amour, tu es là sourit Magnus en se levant de sa chaise pour l'accueillir

\- Je suis directement venu te voir rougit Alec

\- Oh mon chéri, je suis content que tu sois là glissa Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

Il l'embrassa tendrement, il rangea ses dossiers avant de prendre son biper et enleva sa blouse.

\- Tu as terminé questionna Alec

\- S'il y a une urgence, ils me biperont répondit Magnus

Ils saluèrent l'accueil et les infirmières commencèrent à cancaner devant le couple, ils prirent la voiture pour rentrer chez eux. Le médecin bifurqua sur un autre chemin sous le regard curieux d'Alec, ils arrivèrent devant le Pandémonium.

\- Mais ce club n'est pas encore ouvert remarqua Alec

\- Je sais, juste que ce club m'appartient. Je me le suis offert pour avoir une rentrée d'argent, il sert aussi de couverture pour papa lors de ses missions avec les trafiquants expliqua Magnus

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Magnus, il regarda autour de lui. Le bureau était sobre avec un canapé en cuir et une table basse, avec des décorations simples. Sur le bureau il y avait des photos de famille,

\- Comment tu trouves mon bureau demanda Magnus en l'enlaçant par-derrière

\- Il est très bien comme toi sourit Alec

\- Tu sais il y a un bureau, un canapé, un tapis, une table basse, un mur en clair beaucoup d'endroits pour qu'on baptise cet endroit susurra Magnus en faufilant sa main sous son t-shirt

Il rougit devant ses caresses sur sa peau et ses lèvres dans son cou, il gémit de plaisir avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent après qu'un employé entra dans la pièce pour parler avec Magnus, ils rentrèrent plus tard lors de l'ouverture du club.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller manger chez ma mère proposa Magnus

\- Oui, accepta Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des parents de Magnus, Jocelyn était heureux de revoir son fils après un long moment sans l'avoir vu. Elle serra aussi Alec dans ses bras, ils passèrent à table.

\- Alors vous deux, ça fait combien de mois que vous vous sortez ensemble questionna Jocelyn

\- Ça fera cinq mois qu'on sort ensemble maman, répondit Magnus en embrassant la main de son petit ami

\- Donc je ne serai pas surprise si vous m'annoncez que vous allez vous marier conclu Jocelyn en taquinant son fils

\- Maman s'indigna Magnus alors que la sirène rougit

Elle rigola alors que son mari sourit avec Clary,

\- C'est vrai qu'un mariage ne sera pas du luxe dans cette famille enfin je parle pour celui de Magnus parce que toi ma chérie tu vas rester ici jusqu'à tes trente ans déclara Asmodée en se tournant vers Clary

\- Papa soupira Clary en roulant des yeux

Tous rigolèrent devant le soupir de la rousse, Asmodée buvait son verre de vin.

\- Au fait les enfants, j'ai une enquête en cours et je voudrais un coup de main demanda Asmodée

\- Sur quoi est-ce que tu enquêtes questionna Clary

\- Sur un meurtre d'un officier de la marine répondit Asmodée

Après le dîner ils s'installèrent dans le salon, les dossiers concernant l'affaire étaient sur la table basse.

\- Alors d'après l'autopsie, le tueur a utilisé une arme à feu. Je dirai d'après l'endroit où la scène de crime indique, il est gaucher…commença Magnus en lisant le rapport de l'autopsie

\- …il a été surpris par le tueur ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre et le coup est partie…expliqua Clary à son tour en lisant un autre dossier

\- …La porte était fermé donc un cambriolage mais c'est bien loin de ce type de scénarios car les fenêtres n'ont pas été forcées…compléta Magnus en regardant la maison

\- …à moins qu'il y ait des enfants, c'est ça oui une fille âgée de treize ans. Je pense que le tueur devait être quelqu'un qui connaissait sa fille…ajouta Clary après avoir lu un autre dossier

\- …ce qui revient à un autre scénario, le tueur devait venir pour menacer la fille mais voyant que celle-ci n'était pas là mais que le père était présent. Ça à dégénérer…décréta Magnus en notant la possibilité sur le tableau

\- …ou encore le tueur était venu voir la fille mais fut surpris par le père qui le menaça avec son pistolet…supposa Clary en notant son autre possibilité

\- …plausible biscuit mais l'angle et la posture du meurtrier montre qu'il n'y a pas eu de lutte en plus il y aurait eu des traces d'ADN sous ses ongles…commenta Magnus

\- …Donc ce qu'on sait c'est que le meurtrier connaissait la fille de la victime et était venu la voir mais il s'est fait surprendre par le père ce qui a eu pour résultat le meurtre du père…glissa Clary en notant les éléments sur le tableau

\- …Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans cette affaire, l'arme du crime est sous le nom du père comme celui-ci était militaire en clair il devait être caché dans un coffre-fort…conclu Magnus en reliant les éléments

\- …Alors les seules qui connaissaient l'existence de cette arme étaient le père et la fille ainsi que sa femme…déduit Clary en rajoutant un autre élément

\- …Crime passionnel, très peu car la posture démontre que c'est un jeune dans la vingtaine en clair l'une d'elles est en rapport avec le meurtrier…supposa Magnus

\- …Pour l'héritage ou l'assurance-vie…compléta Clary

\- …un secret de famille trop lourd à porter et il fallait se débarrasser de ce poids. En bref c'est la fille qui a plus de rapport que la femme…décréta Magnus

\- …et enfin le meurtrier devait savoir par la fille où se planquait le flingue et quand est-ce qu'elles auraient été absentes, le complot bien dessiné acheva Clary en se tournant vers son père

Asmodée sourit de fierté devant les déductions de ses enfants, Alec était impressionné par le sens de déduction de Magnus.

\- Bravo mes chéris, des vrais agents fédéraux se vanta Asmodée

\- Vous faites toujours ça questionna Alec curieux

\- Depuis qu'ils sont petits, Asmodée les a bercé avec ses enquêtes sans leur montrer les photos de la scène de crime à force ils sont devenu des agents fédéraux soupira Jocelyn en servant du thé

\- Mais tu adores quand on résout les enquêtes de papa car tu aimes nous voir nous creuser les méninges nargua Clary

Elle souffla amusée devant sa fille, plus tard le couple rentra assez tard chez eux après avoir aidé le père de Magnus dans son enquête. Ils allèrent se coucher, Alec s'appuya sur le torse de Magnus avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je t'ai trouvé admirable ce soir avec tes sens d'enquêteur avoua Alec

\- Ah bon demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je t'ai trouvé très sexy comme ça rougit Alec

Il sourit perversement et fit basculer son amant sur le lit en le surplombant pour l'embrasser derechef, ils firent des caresses sensuelles avant de s'endormir. Un mois plus tard ils étaient tous rassembler pour le spectacle de Clary, celle-ci était nerveuse de voir autant de monde. Elle regarda la porte pour essayer de voir son frère,

\- Chérie sourit Jocelyn en venant l'embrasser

\- Maman, papa vous êtes venue sourit Clary

\- Nous ne raterons ça pour rien au monde tu le sais ça mon petit calibre gloussa Asmodée

\- Papa s'indigna Clary en regardant si personne n'avait entendu son père dire son surnom

\- Oh j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça, tu es ma fille déclara Asmodée

\- Oui mais bon papa râla Clary

\- Et alors le premier qui dit quelque chose passera une nuit dans les locaux du FBI avec une balle dans la jambe de ma part décréta Asmodée

\- Mon amour je te rappelle que tu as laissé toutes tes armes à la maison, maintenant allons nous asseoir avant qu'il n'y a plus de place suggéra Jocelyn

Elle embrassa sa fille et lui souhaita bonne chance, Asmodée lui fit un clin d'œil en montrant son arme de service bien cacher de sa femme. Elle roula des yeux en le voyant, elle regarda la porte de nouveau pour essayer de voir Magnus arriver. Elle tapota des pieds impatients, elle sentit une respiration derrière son dos et se retourna pour donner un coup quand elle remarqua que son poing fut enfermé dans celle de Jace.

\- Eh bien dis donc, j'ai eu la chance d'être sur le qui-vive avec toi sourit Jace

\- Désolé, je suis inquiète que mon frère ne soit pas encore arrivé déclara Clary

\- Je comprends, en passant tu es magnifique ce soir complimenta Jace

Elle était habillée d'une robe de soirée noire longue fendue sur la cuisse, ses cheveux étaient en chignon avec une mèche sur le côté. Ils annoncèrent les candidats sur la piste,

\- Merci Jace, je pense que tu devrais rejoindre ta cavalière comme ce sera bientôt l'heure pour vous de danser suggéra Clary en jouant avec le coquillage de Jace

\- Justement Clary, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'ai essayé de te le dire depuis un moment mais…stoppa Jace

\- JACE coupa Brooke en venant le récupérer

Il soupira de frustration avant d'être conduit de force sur la piste de danse par la capitaine des cheerleaders, ils dansèrent sur la chorégraphie de Dirty Dancing. La rouquine joua avec le coquillage en le sentant pulser dans sa main, elle regarda vers la porte de nouveau et vit Raphaël entrer pour se diriger vers elle.

\- Où est Magnus questionna Clary

\- Il arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Concentres-toi en attendant comme ce sera à nous dans un petit instant conseilla Raphaël

Elle hocha la tête et vit que la prestation de Jace et sa cavalière était terminé, celle-ci la nargua du regard. Elle lança un regard ennuyé vers elle, quand le proviseur annonça son nom. Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle entendit un craquement au niveau de sa robe, elle se retourna pour voir sa robe déchirer de moitié. Brooke lui lança un regard moqueur, Clary commença à s'élancer sur elle pour la frapper au visage quand Raphaël la prit par la hanche.

\- Calme-toi, elle ne vaut pas la peine. Je vais arranger ça ne t'en fait pas rassura Raphaël

Il essaya d'arranger sa robe mais avec aucun succès, elle courra dans la loge en commençant à pleurer. Alec entra dans la loge l'ayant vu passer en pleurant,

\- Clary, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures questionna Alec

\- C'est fichu, ma robe est ruinée à cause de cette garce. J'aurai l'air d'une misérable en plus Jace va rire de moi pleura Clary

\- Eh Jace n'est pas le genre de personne qui dénigre quelqu'un surtout si c'est la fille qu'il aime avoua Alec

\- La fille qu'il aime répéta Clary en stoppant de pleurer

\- Il n'est pas fort pour avouer ses sentiments mais il t'aime énormément Clary, maintenant cesse de pleurer et va monter sur scène donne tout ton maximum conseilla Alec en essuyant ses larmes

\- Mais ma robe est ruinée renifla Clary

Il lui sourit rassurant, le proviseur annonça encore une fois Clary. Celle-ci monta sur l'estrade avec Raphaël, Alec avait raccourci sa robe au niveau de sa cuisse en laissait une traîne asymétrique. Brooke s'étouffa dans sa jalousie en voyant la robe de sa rivale, Alec sourit à Clary et lui souhaita bonne chance. Raphaël prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la musique lente commença à résonner. Ils commencèrent à danser lentement le tango, Clary glissa sa jambe sur celle de Raphaël. Leur danse était sexy, Magnus arriva rapidement et se glissa près de ses parents pour les embrasser rapidement.

\- Tu es en retard constata Asmodée

\- Désolé une opération qui m'a mis en retard souffla Magnus en allant vers l'estrade

Ils hochèrent la tête, les deux danseurs virent Magnus arriver de loin. Le mexicain fit pencher Clary sur le côté, il fit semblant d'être sur le point d'embrasser la rousse.

\- RAPHAËL hurla Magnus mécontent

Ils se redressèrent quand la musique changea de rythme pour être plus entraînante, Clary fit des gestes langoureux quand les deux hommes firent une ronde avec elle au centre. Les juges étaient impressionnés par leur performance, leurs danses étaient sensuelles et langoureuses et sexy. Jace ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Clary, celle-ci tourbillonnait entre son frère et son ami. Elle entama rapidement un léger pas de salsa avec son frère avant d'être pris dans les bras de Raphaël, ils la firent tourner ensemble. Elle s'allongea parterre avant de faire une marche féline vers eux avant de se faire redresser par eux, elle bougea légèrement avant de se faire pencher par Magnus et la tête soutenue par Raphaël. Le public se leva pour eux pour une ovation, les jurys se levèrent eux aussi impressionner par leurs prestations. Magnus embrassa sa petite sœur sur le front,

\- Désolé pour le retard s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Clary en posant la tête sur son épaule

Le proviseur leur remit le trophée de vainqueur, le médecin remercia son ami d'être venue.

\- Tu rigoles, je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps riait Raphaël

\- Tu aurais pu éviter de rouler une pelle à ma frangine gronda Magnus

\- Ta sœur n'est pas mon type de femme, trop agressive à mon goût se moqua Raphaël

\- Je t'ai entendu crétin répliqua Clary en lui foutant un coup de poing dans l'épaule

Il ria encore en frottant sa zone endolorie, Brooke fulmina devant la prestation de Clary. Jace alla sur l'estrade pour rejoindre la rousse quand elle le stoppa dans sa progression,

\- Où est-ce que tu vas s'enragea Brooke

Il la fit relâcher son bras assez sèchement, il monta sur l'estrade avant de prendre la rousse par le bras avant de prendre son visage.

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose mais les mots me manquent alors je vais le faire avec des actes avoua Jace avant de l'embrasser passionnément

Asmodée vit la scène et commença à prendre son arme de service au niveau de sa cheville, Jocelyn prit à temps le pistolet.

\- Reste tranquille gronda Jocelyn

\- Ouais t'as raison il y a trop de témoins, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard promit Asmodée en fusillant Jace du regard

\- Seigneur soupira Jocelyn

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de Clary et un étrange scientifique. Bisous glacées. Pour la chorégraphie du trio :** **Youtube : Take the leap final dance tango**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Malheureusement non mais bon il faut que tu fasse tout seule tes cours XD, je savais que tu as dormi tout la journée parce que les hommes en blancs t'ont chercher partout XD**

 **Maia 0067: Papa poule continue dans ce chapitre XD Jace n'a bien qu' se tenir**

 **Alec Barton: "Satan qui regarde Hachi en train de le narguer" ne me regarder pas comme ça c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre si il y a un tsunami dans ce chapitre "il soupira et alla préparer prévenir tous les démons de se mettre à la recherche d'Alec pendant que Hachi s'équipe d'un bouée " juste en cas ou XD petit moment chaud dans ce chapitre avec nos amoureux et ravie que tu as aime la danse**

 **Lavigne 126 : j'espère que tu vas aller mieux après, par contre si tu me tue et bien il n'y aura pas de suite après XD d'ailleurs l'une de tes idées dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec était entrain de nager dans la mer avec Magnus près de lui, ils traversèrent l'océan en s'arrêtant quelques fois pour s'embrasser et flirter sous l'eau. Ils étaient venus passer le week-end dans la maison au bord de la plage après les entraînements quotidiens au bureau du FBI, trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la victoire de Clary lors du concours ou on l'avait inscrit à son insu. Après le baiser que Jace venait de lui donner, elle avait avoué ses sentiments aussi sous les regards joyeux de son frère et Alec. Elle avait remercié Alec de l'avoir encouragé en l'embrassant sur la joue, ils firent une fête pour fêter sa victoire. Asmodée en avait profité pour proférer des menaces à Jace en lui montrant toutes ses armes qu'il avait dans son garage et qu'il cachait à la vue de tous, le blond était devenu pâle en voyant toutes les armes du père de sa petite amie, Jocelyn gronda plus tard son mari au sujet du blond mais celui-ci tenait fermement sur ses positions, que le blond devait respecter Clary comme une princesse même si la dit princesse pouvait mettre Jace parterre. Isabelle fut heureuse pour ses frères avant d'avoir un pincement au cœur n'ayant pas de partenaire, le duo consola leur sœur en lui disant qu'elle rencontrerait son âme-sœur prochainement. Simon avait remarqué la brune dans son coin triste, ils avaient commencé à discuter tranquillement lors de la soirée. Magnus nagea plus facilement que la première fois s'étant habituée, il se retourna pour stopper la course de son amant pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci pesta contre lui doucement, il ria avant de se mettre sur le dos en regardant la surface de l'eau.

\- C'est tellement parfait ici, le calme loin de l'agitation souffla Magnus en créant des petites bulles

\- C'est vrai mais nous sommes dans l'océan et il y a toujours de l'agitation sourit Alec

Il se redressa et l'embrassa amoureusement, il naga pour s'éloigner avant de faire un petit sourire malicieux à son petit ami.

\- Le premier au palais aura plus de caresse ce soir proposa Magnus en commençant à nager

\- Non Magnus, c'est de la triche s'écria Alec en souriant

Ils nagèrent rapidement, ils rigolèrent en se regardant amoureusement. Magnus ralentit sa course doucement en laissant son amant passer, il passa devant lui sans réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il arriva dans le palais avant de se retourner avec un petit sourire victoire vers le médecin

\- Bravo donc votre majesté aura plus de caresses ce soir de mes mains susurra Magnus en le prenant par les hanches

\- Magnus, on va nous voir s'indigna Alec en regardant autour de lui

\- Et alors ils savent tous que je suis ton partenaire, ton amoureux, ton âme-sœur, ton amant, ton petit ami, peut-être ton futur mari déclara Magnus en l'embrassant à chaque mot

\- Futur mari répéta Alec en le regardant

\- Bien sûr je compte t'épouser un jour et te faire beaucoup d'enfants sourit Magnus

Il rougit avant de sourire de joie, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Toute la famille était réunie pour le dîner, Isabelle était entrain de discuter avec Magnus sur la mode et leur prochain rendez-vous shopping. Maryse sourit devant la discution animé de Magnus et sa fille, elle était sur le point de manger quand elle haleta soudainement en faisant briller sa perle sur son front. Tous remarquèrent le comportement de Maryse, Robert accouru vers elle en la tenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois demanda Robert

Elle haleta et sa perle se calma doucement, elle mit la main sur son cœur. Son mari la laissa respirer un moment et reprendre ses esprits,

\- Qu'as-tu vu demanda Robert

\- C'est encore confus dans ma tête mais tout ce que j'ai vu c'est une femme rousse pour le moment révéla Maryse en se tenant la tête

\- Clary demanda Jace

\- Non, elle avait l'air plus âgée que Clary. Je pense que c'est Jocelyn, elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main mais c'était flou dans ma vision expliqua Maryse en se tenant la tête

\- Maman conclu Magnus

\- Ma chérie, viens te reposer conseilla Robert

Elle hocha la tête et suivit son mari dans la chambre, Jace et Max allèrent chercher le médecin royal pendant qu'Isabelle préparait une concoction pour sa mère. Magnus fut inquiet pour la reine,

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour maman, elle est forte tu sais rassura Alec en posant sa tête

\- Elle est toujours comme ça à chaque vision questionna Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Oui, ses visions épuisent son énergie et la rendent faible mais après s'être reposé elle pourra se souvenir clairement de ses visions expliqua Alec

\- Ça risque de la tuer non questionna Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ses visions font partie intégrante d'elle depuis sa naissance donc aucun risque là-dessus rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ils regardèrent le coucher du soleil sur un rocher entouré de l'océan, ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn arriva à l'hôpital pour voir son fils et lui apporter à manger, elle toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il leva la tête étant plongé dans ses dossiers sur ses patients,

\- Je t'ai apporté des sandwiches et comme je passai par hasard, je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir déjeuner avec moi proposa Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr maman, j'allais justement prendre ma pause sourit Magnus

Il dégagea son bureau pour que sa mère puisse mettre les sandwichs sur le bureau, ils commencèrent à manger tous les deux.

\- Alors à la maison ça va questionna Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien. Clary est très heureuse avec Jace malgré que ton père se soit pris pour passion de nettoyer ses armes devant le petit ami de ta sœur souffla Jocelyn

Il ricana en connaissant l'instinct paternel de son père au sujet de Clary, elle discuta en terminant son sandwich.

\- Bon je te laisse, j'ai encore les courses à faire. Si tu peux passer à la maison avec Alec ce soir. J'invite son frère et sa sœur à dîner proposa Jocelyn en le regardant

\- C'est d'accord on viendra ce soir sourit Magnus

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, le soir ils se rendirent chez les parents de Magnus pour le dîner. Jace était assis à côté de Clary qui était assis près de son père, celui-ci fusillait Jace à chaque fois que celui-ci embrassait ou touchait la jeune femme. Magnus pouffa discrètement devant la peur de Jace, Alec roula des yeux à chaque fois et le regarda mécontent de la scène. Jocelyn commença à servir le dîner,

\- Alors comment va le lycée bientôt les examens questionna Jocelyn

\- Ça va, on à commencé les révisions chez nous répondit Isabelle en se servant de la salade

\- Oh et vous avez décidé ce que vous allez faire après le lycée questionna Asmodée en regardant Jace

\- Pour ma part je vais juste devenir styliste, j'ai toujours aimé la mode répondit Isabelle

\- Moi je me suis passionné pour le métier d'aide-soignant comme Clary m'a montré le bénévolat à l'hôpital déclara Alec

\- Pour ma part je veux devenir militaire ou peut-être agent fédéral avoua Jace

\- Tu veux être agent fédéral c'est ça décréta Asmodée

\- Oui, depuis que j'ai vu une intervention sur internet. Ça m'a motivé pour être un bon agent fédéral et je me suis déjà renseigné expliqua Jace

Asmodée regarda sa fille qui le suppliait des yeux, il essaya de faire abstraction mais c'était dur alors il soupira et accepta de faire quelque chose pour le blond ce qui fit sourire Clary. Il fut heureux de voir sa fille heureuse dans les bras de Jace, même s'il n'avouera jamais même sous la torture qu'il commençait à aimer le blond surtout que celui-ci avait décidé de devenir agent fédéral. Jocelyn serra la main de son mari en comprenant ses pensées, Magnus vit le geste et sourit à ça, Clary regarda ses parents plus vers son père qui venait d'accepter son petit ami.

\- Au fait maman et papa, votre anniversaire de mariage approche alors vous avez décidé quoi faire cet année questionna Magnus

\- Je parie que papa a réservé une chambre d'hôtel romantique avec un dîner aux chandelles pour que vous passiez une nuit de folie nargua Clary

\- Clary s'offusqua Jocelyn rouge

\- Bien sûr que je réserve une surprise pour votre mère mais je ne vous le dirai pas par contre vous connaissez la chanson sourit Asmodée

\- On le sait soupira le duo

\- Et c'est quoi par curiosité demanda Simon

\- Ne pas rester à la maison en clair on les oublie pendant 24 heures même si on se retrouve en prison ou à l'hôpital expliqua Clary

\- Oh compris Simon

Ils discutèrent dans le salon et Jocelyn raconta l'enfance du duo ce qui les gêna un peu, le couple rentra chez eux très tard. Alec se blottit dans les bras de Magnus pour dormir,

\- Tes parents se sont rencontré comment questionna Alec

\- Tu parles de mon père et de Jocelyn, disons que pour t'avouer Jocelyn était mariée bien avant mon père. Ils étaient des amis de mon père et de ma vraie mère, je les considérait comme mon oncle et ma tante. Lors de la tempête où tu m'as sauvé la vie, ma mère et son mari sont mort tous les deux. Son mari est mort en essayant de sauver ma mère, les vagues l'ont poussé jusqu'à l'hélice du bateau. Elle a fait une crise et ils ont dû la mettre sous sédatif pendant un bon moment, puis après l'enterrement de son mari et de ma mère. Mes parents ont commencé à se rapprocher après les décès de leurs conjoints respectifs à ce moment-là, un an plus tard ils se sont mariés dans une petite cérémonie toute simple raconta Magnus perdu dans ses souvenirs

Alec baissa la tête en évoquant le souvenir de la noyade de la mère de Magnus, il était entrain de sauver Magnus et n'avait pas pu rien faire pour sa mère. Il sentit qu'on lui relevait la tête doucement,

\- Ne pense pas à ça, je pense que ma mère aurait préféré que tu me sauves au lieu d'elle car pour elle j'étais plus important que ça expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais mais…stoppa Alec

Magnus le coupa d'un baiser il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Tu es une sirène stupide parfois il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tu m'aies sauvé Alexander, je pense que c'était notre destin qu'on devait se rencontrer pour que ton cœur puisse m'appartenir à jamais. Je t'aime Alexander et ça c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais mon ange, comme je te l'ai dit dans l'océan. Tu es mon amant, mon âme-sœur, mon amoureux et peut être mon futur mari si tu veux bien m'épouser plus tard et le futur père de mes enfants confia Magnus

La sirène fut toucher de la confession de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement, il lui caressa la joue avec amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus de tout mon être confessa Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de se serrer dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Alec était entrain de chanter pour les enfants de l'hôpital avec Clary pendant que Simon jouait de la musique. Les enfants étaient entrain d'applaudir à la fin de la chanson,

\- C'était super les enfants et maintenant c'est l'heure du goûter déclara Clary en tapant des mains

Une infirmière vint emmener un chariot plein de victuaille pour eux, ils crièrent de joie. Alec ria devant la joie des enfants, il prit une part de gâteau avant de prendre un autre pour l'emmener pour Magnus.

\- Clary, où est le bureau de Magnus questionna Alec

\- C'est au premier étage, tu prends l'ascenseur ensuite tu pars dans le couloir de gauche et c'est la première porte à droite indiqua Clary en mangeant un gâteau

Il hocha la tête et prit l'ascenseur avant de suivre les indications de Clary, il s'avança quand une infirmière l'aborda l'ayant vu.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un questionna l'infirmière

\- C'est bon j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais sourit Alec en entrant dans le bureau de Magnus

Elle haussa les épaules avant de partir, la sirène vit son amant penché sur ses dossiers en écrivant. Il se racla la gorge doucement, il leva la tête doucement et sourit en voyant son petit ami devant lui.

\- Bonjour que puis-je pour vous questionna Magnus

\- Bonjour docteur, je suis venu pour me faire consulter et aussi vous amener une part de gâteau répondit Alec

\- Voyons cela, déshabillez-vous pour que je puisse vous ausculter susurra Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de se déshabiller, il se mit à moitié nu devant son amant. Celui-ci se lécha la lèvre doucement en regardant le corps de son petit ami, il se leva et le contourna pour plaquer son torse contre son dos.

\- Veuillez enlever complètement vos vêtements monsieur susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il se mordit les lèvres et était sur le point d'enlever son caleçon quand des mains se faufilèrent sur ses hanches et commencèrent à faire glisser le caleçon parterre,

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je l'ai fait moi-même ronronna Magnus

\- Non, ça ne me gêne pas docteur mais je voudrais s'il vous plait que vous fermiez la porte à clefs je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un entre dans le bureau et nous surprennes décréta Alec

\- Je vais fermer la porte mais par contre pouvez-vous vous installer déclara Magnus

Il alla fermer la porte doucement à clef avant de retourner vers Alec qui était allongé sur la table, il poussa un soupir de plaisir en le voyant comme une offrande. Il prit son stéréoscope et s'approcha de lui,

\- Je vais vérifier votre battement de cœur d'abord pour voir si tout est normal avant de pousser l'examen sourit Magnus

La sirène rougit et fit un sourire sensuel, le médecin commença à écouter son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il examina Alec sans le toucher dans ses zones érogènes, celui-ci gémissait de plaisir. Magnus arriva vers le sexe dressé de son amant,

\- Oh que vois-je on dirait que monsieur est très excité de me voir, je vais faire une inspection susurra Magnus en prenant le sexe

Il commença à le masturber doucement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il se pencha pour le prendre en bouche. Alec mit sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et commença à tirer légèrement dessus, l'asiatique gronda de plaisir devant le tiraillement de ses cheveux. Le grondement de Magnus le fit tressaillir de plaisir, il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et prit le membre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Alec criait de plaisir et ça résonnait dans tout le bureau de Magnus, celui-ci remercia le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de mettre l'isolant dans son bureau. La sirène se cambra avant de jouir dans la bouche de son amant, le médecin avala le tout et lécha les quelques gouttes sur le membre ramolli. Il était essoufflé par sa jouissance, il était terriblement excité par le fait que son petit ami joue son rôle de médecin avec lui. Magnus se redressa en essuyant sa bouche avec sa langue,

\- Hum très bon complimenta Magnus

Il rougit violemment avant de baisser les yeux sur le pantalon déformé de Magnus, il se redressa et l'attira vers lui pour déboucler sa ceinture. Il fit sortir le membre dressé dehors ce qui fit gémir le médecin, il le masturba doucement avant d'accélérer la cadence. Il regarda Magnus entrain de prendre du plaisir, il le trouva tellement beau à chaque fois qu'il le masturbait. Il jouit dans sa main dans un grondement, il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour se reposer.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille s'excusa Alec rouge

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Je parle de ce que tu m'as fait il y a un instant avec ta bouche rougi Alec

\- Tu parles de la fellation compris Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour les retirer de ses dents.

\- Hé ce n'est pas grave que tu ne puisses pas le faire, l'importance c'est d'y aller à ton rythme et ton plaisir d'accord expliqua Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de rougir encore plus en voyant le sperme de Magnus encore sur sa main, celui-ci ricana avant de prendre une lingette pour le nettoyer. Ils s'assirent face à face après avoir ouvert la porte discrètement, ils discutèrent ensemble quand Clary débarqua dans le bureau.

\- Biscuit, quoi de neuf questionna Magnus

\- Ça va, n'oublie pas que lundi je viens chez toi comme les parents m'ont mis à la porte pour passer leur anniversaire de mariage ensemble rappela Clary

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'en fais pas dès que je sors du boulot je passe te récupérer avec Alexander commenta Magnus

Elle sourit avant de contourner son bureau pour l'embrasser sur la joue, il lui pinça le ventre ce qui la fit rire. Elle sortit du bureau avec Alec pour laisser son petit ami travailler après avoir eu son long moment de pause avec lui, ils allèrent sur le parking où Simon les attendait. Ils allèrent de nouveau au lycée, Simon s'avança avec Clary après être sorti de la voiture de son père.

\- Au fait le professeur Morgenstern est revenu aujourd'hui après son congé sabbatique révéla Simon

\- Mince, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type est revenu, je ne peux vraiment pas le saquer celui-là grimaça Clary

Des bras l'enlacèrent par-derrière, elle ne bougea pas en sachant à qui appartenaient les bras.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez demanda Isabelle en venant les rejoindre

\- Nous parlons d'un professeur qui vint de revenir, il est la bête noire de tout le lycée. Aucun élève le veut comme prof tellement il est sadique expliqua Simon

\- Oh comprit Isabelle

\- En plus nous avons cours avec lui maintenant grimaça Clary

Ils se rendirent dans leur classe, un homme aux cheveux blond platine les attendait tous dans la classe. Il avait des yeux bleus glacials, tous la classe furent tendues en le voyant. Il balaya le regard la classe avant de poser son livre sur la table, il plaqua ses mains sur son bureau ce qui les fit tous sursauter.

\- Prenez votre manuel à la page 165 ordonna le professeur

Il commença son cours sur les créatures légendaires tout en expliquant à partir des projecteurs, il arriva sur les sirènes ce qui fit se tendre la fratrie.

\- Les sirènes sont des créatures fascinantes, d'après la légende à leur naissance un coquillage se forme au niveau de leur cœur. Arrivé à la majorité ce coquillage se détache et ils le portent à leur cou comme un collier avant de l'offrir à leurs partenaires qu'ils leur sont destinés ou qu'ils tombent amoureux, mais par contre si cet amour n'est pas rendu ils se transforment en écumes expliqua Valentin

Clary écouta son professeur avant de prendre le coquillage de Jace dans les mains et le regarda à la dérober, celui-ci le regarda en hochant la tête. Valentin continua à expliquer sur les sirènes en montrant plusieurs clichés,

\- Il y a aussi une légende qui raconte que celui qui mange de la chair de sirène aura la vie éternelle et si on boit son sang se sera alors la jeunesse éternelle révéla Valentin

La fratrie commença à se sentir mal devant les informations que révélait le professeur, Clary remarqua le mal-être de Jace pendant toute l'explication de Valentin. Dès que la cloche sonna ils sortirent rapidement de la classe, la rousse vit son petit copain prendre sa sœur dans ses bras qui tremblait beaucoup. Plus tard elle se rendit chez son frère pour dormir chez lui, elle entra dans l'appartement pour voir son frère entrain de préparer le dîner.

\- Salut frangin salua Clary

\- Salut biscuit salua Magnus à son tour

\- Alec n'est pas là questionna Clary en ne voyant pas la sirène

\- Il est sous la douche répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Elle mit son sac d'école dans sa chambre attitrée, elle s'installa au bar et regarda son frère entrain de préparer le dîner. Alec sortit de la douche et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Au fait il y a le prof Morgenstern qui est de nouveau au bahut avoua Clary

\- Super, le proviseur l'a rappelé de son congé sabbatique, ce type est un vrai trou du cul grimaça Magnus

\- Il nous beaucoup parlé des sirènes aujourd'hui déclara Clary

Magnus regarda son amant qui acquiesça sur les paroles de la rouquine, ils n'insistèrent pas trop sur le sujet avec Clary comme elle ne savait pas encore pour leur identité. Magnus était entrain de caresser les cheveux de son amant qui avait la tête sur son ventre, il remarqua que celui-ci était très tendu. Alec sentit son regard sur lui et tourna la tête vers lui, il le rassura du regard.

\- Je sais que ça va mal constata Magnus

\- C'est ce professeur, il a révélé des choses qui concernent mon peuple. Personne ne devrait le savoir et lui il le savait commenta Alec

\- Comme quoi demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, je t'aime et j'ai peur de te le dire mais tôt ou tard tu l'apprendras de toute façon. A une certaine époque les humains connaissaient notre existences, l'un de nous avait révélé alors nos secrets les plus sombres à son partenaire qui était humain. Celui-ci avait dit l'information à tous ses hommes, ils ont commencé à nous attraper raconta Alec

\- Sur quel sombre secret demanda Magnus

\- Nous avons le pouvoir de rendre un humain immortel seulement s'il mange notre chair, et s'il boit notre sang alors il aura la jeunesse éternelle avoua Alec

\- Oh mon dieu s'écria Magnus

\- Je suis désolé Magnus, je ne voulais pas t'en parler car j'avais peur s'excusa Alec

Il commença à s'éloigner de son amant quand celui-ci le ramena vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, il le relâcha.

\- Je m'en fiche que ta chair ou autre, j'étais entrain de penser que ton peuple à faillir être détruit à cause de la cruauté des hommes déclara Magnus en le regardant

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, celui-ci le serra fort dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à la mer, Clary était présente et alla se baigner dans l'eau. Le médecin avait son petit ami dans les bras qui préféra rester dans ses bras sous la couverture d'avoir un peu froid, Isabelle avait déjà plongé dans l'océan.

\- Jace va lui avouer ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui déclara Alec

\- Connaissant biscuit, elle va avoir du mal mais elle va accepter comme elle est raide dingue de ton frère malheureusement pour mon père ricana Magnus

Il ria aussi, Jace entraîna Clary dans un coin de la plage pour voir discuter avec elle. Il lui caressa sa joue doucement,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Clary

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose en privé, Magnus est au courant et maintenant tu vas être dans la confidence commença Jace

\- De quoi il s'agit demanda Clary

Il s'éloigna d'elle et commença à se déshabiller, elle se retourna vivement en rougissant après que le blond avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements. Elle l'entendu rentrer dans l'eau,

\- Clary regarde-moi s'il te plait demanda Jace

\- Jace, tu es nu et…stoppa Clary

\- Ce n'est que temporaire coupa Jace

Elle soupira et se retourna en faisant tout pour ne pas regarder l'entre-jambe du blond, celui-ci souffla et entama sa transformation en sirène. Clary mit la main sur sa bouche en voyant les jambes de son petit ami se transformer en nageoire, celui-ci commençait à nager dans la mer avant de revenir vers elle.

\- Je suis une sirène, toute ma famille est comme ça révéla Jace

Elle le regarda avant de s'évanouir, Jace vint la voir après avoir récupéré ses jambes. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et vit le blond penché vers elle, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez.

\- Ouch cria Jace en se tenant le nez

\- Oh non désolée, j'ai cru que je rêvais encore s'excusa Clary

\- Tu as un sacré direct en tout cas, je comprends pourquoi est-ce ton père ne m'a pas menacé encore plus au vu que tu te sais te défendre grimaça Jace

\- Je suis encore désolée, allons à la maison pour te faire soigner par Magnus proposa Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas se sera guéri après que je serai dans la mer rassura Jace

Elle cligna les yeux avant de se rappeler,

\- Alors tout est vrai, oh mon dieu mon petit copain est une sirène s'écria Clary

\- Alec et Izzy sont des sirènes qui est de même pour notre famille déclara Jace

Il lui expliqua la vérité, elle serra le coquillage dans ses mains et le regarda.

\- Si tu m'acceptes tel que je suis, tu me feras le plus heureux des hommes sourit Jace

\- Mon frère est très heureux avec Alec alors pourquoi pas moi, oui je t'accepte tel que tu es Jace je t'aime confia Clary en l'embrassant

Il cria de douleur due à son nez, ils rigolèrent ensemble.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Jocelyn malade et la curiosité malsaine de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Rassure-toi ils sont partis pendant que tu dormais, ben fait je t'avais fait installer dans un cercueil pour faire croire à ta mort, ls avaient des doutes mais ils ont crus et se sont repartis donc tu pourrais être tranquille pendant un bon moment XD Allez le petit bébé dans ce chapitre rien que pour toi**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plut**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi allongée sur un bouée gonflage en forme de fauteuil avec les cheveux mouillés et des lunettes solaires sur les yeux sur l'eau alors que Satan fulminait de colère en essuyant tout l'eau du tsunami" Au moins il y a une qui s'amuse de nos malheur " Hachi le regarda en baissant ses lunettes "Faudrait peut-être penser à mettre un toboggan avec un jacuzzi assez prés du volcan des enfers comme ça il sera chauffé " Satan cria de rage alors que Alec se cachait quelque part sur terre avec des démons à ses trousses" Bon je vais prendre ma planche de surf parce que il aura une tsunami dans le prochain chapitre niark niark XD oui il y ale petit bébé dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec celle-là, dans deux chapitre tu auras une autre de tes idées que je suis en train d'imaginer en ce moment XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Magnus se fit réveiller par des baisers sur son torse, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux yeux bleus océan. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser en guise de bonjour avant de le faire basculer pour le chatouiller ce qui le fit rire dans de grands éclats de rire, ils s'amusèrent durant une grande partit de la matinée avant de se séparer pour aller prendre une douche. Une semaine était passé depuis que Jace avait révélé son identité à Clary, celle-ci était encore plus amoureuse de lui au grand dam de son père malgré qu'il commençait à apprécier le blond. Asmodée et Jocelyn avaient passé leur anniversaire de mariage dans un hôtel dans une chambre romantique, le lendemain Magnus et Clary ne purent s'empêcher de taquiner leur mère sur la soirée surtout que celle-ci avait un léger suçon dans le cou. Elle avait rougi et avait porter une écharpe autour de son cou pendant tout le dîner alors que son mari était mécontent qu'elle cache la preuve de son amour pour elle, Magnus fut bipé en urgence à l'hôpital. Il embrassa son petit ami avant de filer droit vers l'hôpital, il arriva et vit une pagaille monstre un peu partout. Catarina vient le voir et lui expliqua l'accident énorme provoqué par un bus qui avait été percuté par un camion, il enfila sa blouse et commença à examiner plusieurs patients en envoyant les infirmières chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il soigna ceux qui était le plus touché jusqu'à ceux qui étaient moins graves, il envoya un patient dans le bloc opératoire de suite quand il remarqua qu'un os de sa jambe avait percé une artère dans le choc et qu'il avait une fracture ouverte. Il ressouda l'os et retira les bouts, il cousit la plaie sous le regard de Catarina qui avait mis la musique pour détendre ses nerfs.

\- Commencer à faire le moule pour les bandages ordonna Magnus

\- Bien docteur répondit une infirmière habituée à travailler avec lui

Elle ramena les bandages, il fit les bandages sur la jambe avant de féliciter tout le monde.

\- Gardez-le sous observation, non plutôt mettez-lui le au soins intensifs maintenant et s'il y a un souci prévenez-moi tout de suite décréta Magnus

\- Oui docteur Bane répondit l'infirmière

Il sortit et retira ses gants et se lava les mains avant d'être appelé de nouveau, il se rendit très vite dans une autre partie du service. Il vit un enfant en pleure avec le bras déboîté et le poignet fracturé,

\- Calme-toi mon petit, je suis là pour te soigner rassura Magnus

\- J'ai mal pleura le garçon

\- Je sais alors j'ai un truc pour ne plus que tu souffres, dis-moi la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit et qui te fasse rire demanda Magnus

Il réfléchit avant de rire doucement, le médecin en profita pour l'examiner.

\- Alors tu es en train de penser à quoi pour que ça te fasse rire questionna Magnus

\- Quand ma grand-mère avait recraché son dentier dans le gâteau de mon grand-père dit le garçon en riant

\- Bien maintenant tu vas être courageux parce qu'on va te faire une piqûre, mais je sais que tu as peur des piqûres même moi j'ai peur des piqûres et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé comme parade pour ne plus avoir peur rassura Magnus

\- C'est quoi questionna le garçon

\- Bien j'imagine que c'est un moustique qui est entrain de me piquer expliqua Magnus en faisant signe à l'infirmière

\- Un moustique répéta le garçon

\- Oui cette bestiole qui est un peu comme les vampires, ils font bzz et il se pose doucement sur toi avant de te piquer pour retirer ton sang. Mais à la différence des vampires tu ne te transforme pas en moustique ria Magnus

L'infirmière piqua le garçon qui ne sentit rien trop fasciner par les histoires délirantes de Magnus, il hocha la tête vers l'infirmière qui avait finis d'injecter un antidouleur pour le garçon. Celui-ci ne sentit plus la douleur de son bras et de son poignet, Magnus s'approcha de son épaule doucement.

\- Ecoute champion, tu vas être encore courageux parce que maintenant je vais remettre ton épaule en place d'accord proposa Magnus

\- Si vous me promettez de ne pas me faire mal demanda le garçon

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Le médecin débloqua son bras et le remit en place, il grimaça légèrement et Magnus vérifia son bras avant de regarder son poignet. Il l'examina et fit un bandage à son poignet, il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon qui ria. Il alla vers ses parents qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente,

\- Docteur, comment va mon fils questionna sa mère

\- Il va très bien, j'ai remis son épaule en place par contre pour son poignet, il faudra faire des examens plus poussés pour savoir s'il n'est pas cassé ou pas expliqua Magnus

\- Ça veut dire qu'il va rester à l'hôpital pour les examens sans doute conclu son père

\- Oui si ça ne vous gêne pas proposa Magnus

\- Non tout va bien, il peut rester ici au moins vous serez là pour le soigner sourit la mère

Il acquiesça en souriant, il retourna dans la salle des soins intensifs pour voir son patient qui venait de se réveiller. Il prit son dossier et lui expliqua son opération ainsi que l'état de sa jambe, après ça il fit changer les bandages en vérifiant que les sutures avaient bien tenus. Il fut bipé et alla dans l'accueil pour voir des ambulanciers amener une jeune femme qui était gravement blessée, il commença à l'examiner tout de suite. Il s'occupa d'elle, elle commença à suffoquer en essayant de parler avec Magnus. Il informa les aides-soignants de sa suffocation, il lui mit un masque sur son visage pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Le médecin continua à l'examiner, une aide-soignante l'interpella après avoir branché le cardiogramme.

\- Mince elle est enceinte, appelle le gynécologue maintenant ordonna Magnus

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme commença à ralentir, il grinça les dents en essayant de stabiliser son état rapidement. Il commença à faire un massage cardiaque pour la réanimer après que son cœur est lâché, il s'acharna quand le cœur se mit à battre de nouveau. Il souffla de soulagement quand le gynécologue arriva après avoir été prévenue,

\- Bonjour Madeline, une femme enceinte de trois mois. Elle a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque mais j'ai pu la ramener, je ne sais pas pour le fœtus je te laisse t'en occuper. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire raconta Magnus en retirant ses gants

\- D'accord de toute façon je vais voir si son dossier est dans mon ordinateur pensa Madeline

Il alla dans son bureau avec les dossiers de ses patients, il s'assit en soupirant de fatigue. Il regarda sa table avant de sourire en se rappelant le moment sexy qu'il avait eue avec Alec, il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de nouveau des caresses de son amant sur sa peau lors de leur moment d'intimité. Il regarda son plafond en soupirant béat,

\- J'ai cet homme dans la peau sourit Magnus

Plus tard il fut biper pour une intervention urgente, il alla faire son intervention. Pendant ce temps Jocelyn était entrain de terminer son tableau et le mit dans la voiture pour sa galerie, elle s'éloigna pour regarder son tableau. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée, elle se tourna pour voir son mari entrer de son travail. Il embrassa sur la joue,

\- Tu rentres de bonne heure remarqua Jocelyn

\- J'ai terminé l'enquête et arrêter les méchants, je viens de déposer Azazel chez lui et à ce qui paraît on a une réunion avec la hiérarchie demain matin raconta Asmodée en retirant sa veste pour la mettre sur le fauteuil

\- Je vois, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave cette réunion souhaita Jocelyn

\- Clary n'est pas encore arrivée questionna Asmodée en retirant sa cravate

\- Pas encore en plus elle va sortir avec Jace après l'école, Magnus sera de garde ce soir donc il ne pourrait pas venir dîner ici avec Alec répondit Jocelyn

\- Ça veut dire que nous sommes seuls c'est ça susurra Asmodée en prenant son épouse dans ses bras

\- Asmodée lâche-moi je suis entrain de peindre mon tableau rigola Jocelyn devant ses baisers dans son cou

\- Tu le termineras plus tard en plus tu pourrais avoir pleins d'idée après que je me sois occupé de toi susurra Asmodée

\- Ah oui quel genre d'idée monsieur l'agent fédéral nargua Jocelyn en se retournant

\- Et si je vous montrais plutôt madame Bane sourit Asmodée en la portant

Elle rigola dans les bras de son mari, ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Clary entra un quart d'heure plus tard avec Simon en plus de la fratrie,

\- Je dépose mes affaires ensuite on ira au centre commercial décréta Clary en entrant chez elle

Elle déposa ses affaires avant d'entendre des gémissements féminins, elle pâlit avant de ressortir vite fait. Jace fut inquiet de la mine de sa petite amie,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ça va juste qu'il faut que j'oublie certaines choses pâlit Clary

Ils ne comprirent pas grand-chose avant de partir pour le centre commercial avec la fratrie, ce soir-là Clary préféra rester chez son frère qui avait éclaté de rire après avoir entendu l'histoire. Trois semaines plus tard Jocelyn se réveilla normalement et se leva pour faire le petit déjeuner en baillant, elle fit le petit déjeuner et vit Asmodée descendre l'escalier habillé de son costume. Il l'embrassa et se servit du café,

\- Aujourd'hui on va collaborer avec la DEA pour faire tomber un gros bonnet d'un cartel de la drogue qui utilise des femmes pour faire passer leur drogue et nombreuse d'entre elles ont été enlevé ou sont tuées par overdose raconta Asmodée en buvant son café

\- Seigneur j'espère que tu seras prudent dans cette affaire souhaita Jocelyn légère inquiète pour son mari

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je t'aime trop pour me faire tuer par un minable petit dealer susurra Asmodée en le prenant par la taille

\- Chéri Clary va nous voir refusa Jocelyn

\- Et alors demanda Asmodée d'un ton malicieux

\- Et alors je veux manger tranquillement et non vomir parterre râla Clary en apparaissant

Sa mère se sépara de son père rapidement en rougissant alors que sa fille était morte de rire,

\- Dépêches-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner ou sinon tu vas mettre ton père en retard gronda Jocelyn

\- Bon à quand le troisième enfant nargua Clary

\- Clary gronda Jocelyn

\- J'arrête rigola Clary

Elle prit son petit déjeuner avant de se faire déposer par son père, Jocelyn en profita pour se préparer. Elle entra dans la salle de bain avant de voir qu'elle était un peu pâle, elle se rinça le visage avant de prendre sa douche. Elle se dirigea vers sa galerie avant de prendre un repas pour l'amener pour son fils à l'hôpital, elle entra dans son bureau. Magnus sourit en voyant sa mère, il fronça le sourcil en voyant son visage pâle.

\- Ça va maman, tu as l'air pâle s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je me sens en plein forme peut-être une légère douleur au bas-ventre et ma poitrine qui me fait un peu mal mais je pense que c'est l'approche de ma période rassura Jocelyn

\- Tu es sûr par ce que je croyais que tu les avais tous les 15 du mois maman et là on est le 25 rappela Magnus d'un ton professionnel

\- Je te rassure mon chéri que je vais parfaitement bien, ça arrive que les périodes d'une femme soient en retard apaisa Jocelyn

\- Je te fais confiance alors tu as ramené quoi pour moi demanda Magnus en dégageant son bureau

\- Je t'ai emmené ton plat préféré de ton restaurant préféré sourit Jocelyn

Elle déposa le plat sur le bureau avec la sienne, le médecin prit son plat et commença à manger en gémissant de plaisir. Elle mangea sa nourriture avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche ayant un haut-le-cœur, Magnus présenta sa poubelle pour que sa mère vomisse dedans.

\- Ça va maman s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je ne crois que j'ai choppé quelque chose de pas nette déglutit Jocelyn en s'essuyant la bouche

\- Justement je vais te faire passer un contrôle parce que ce n'est pas normal tout ça déclara Magnus

\- Je dois juste couver quelque chose je te rassure mon chéri tenta de le convaincre Jocelyn

Il ne l'écouta pas et commença à ausculter sa mère, il lui fit une prise de sang et l'envoya au labo. Le temps des résultats il l'emmena prendre un peu l'air pour qu'elle aille mieux, Catarina vint les voir avec les résultats.

\- Alors je suis sûr que je vais bien déclara Jocelyn

\- Je laisse Magnus en décidé nargua Catarina

\- Voyons voir souffla Magnus en lisant les résultats de la prise de sang de sa mère

Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant les résultats, sa mère le vit choquée ce qui l'inquiéta gravement. Catarina fut amusée de voir l'état de son meilleur ami,

\- C'est si grave que ça, qu'est-ce que ça dit questionna Jocelyn

\- Maman, t'es enceinte de trois semaines révéla Magnus

Elle fut sous le choc avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son fils, celui-ci l'attrapa et la transporta dans une chambre. Il lui mit une perfusion pour la soigner,

\- Félicitations, tu vas être encore grand-frère félicita Catarina

\- Merci et dire que biscuit et moi on adorait les charrier sur ça rigola Magnus en tenant la main de sa mère

Elle se réveilla après s'être évanouis, elle mit la main sur sa tête ayant le tournis.

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Jocelyn

\- Tu t'es évanouis, il faut que tu fasses attention maman dans ton état conseilla Magnus

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, je suis enceinte vraiment surpris Jocelyn

\- Oui, d'après les résultats de trois semaines quand papa et toi vous avez été tout seul à jouer les solitaires dans la maison nargua Magnus

Elle lui pinça le nez ce qui le fit rire, il félicita sa mère pour sa grossesse. Le soir même Jocelyn avait invité la fratrie à dîner pour la bonne nouvelle, elle regarda son fils qui hocha la tête.

\- Mon amour, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose déclara Jocelyn en prenant un paquet cadeau

\- Qu'est-ce donc demanda Asmodée

\- Ouvre-le et tu le sauras, gloussa Jocelyn

Il ouvrit le cadeau et trouva une paire de chaussons de bébé à l'intérieur, il cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers sa femme

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis entrain de penser supposa Asmodée

\- Si c'est ça gloussa Jocelyn

Son visage se déforma de colère en se tournant vers Jace,

\- JE VAIS TE TUER D'AVOIR MIS MA FILLE EN ENCEINTE hurla Asmodée

\- QUOI s'écria Clary

Jace se mit à courir quand le patriarche commença à le courser, il réussit à le chopper dans le jardin. Clary essaya de calmer son père en criant qu'elle n'était pas enceinte,

\- Asmodée relâche-le, c'est moi qui est enceinte révéla Jocelyn

\- Quoi demanda Asmodée sur le point de frapper Jace

\- Oui, je suis enceinte de trois semaines, Magnus m'a fait une prise de sang après que j'ai eu des nausées à son bureau expliqua Jocelyn

\- Ça veut dire que nous allons avoir un autre enfant s'écria Asmodée

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, il la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. Elle éclata de rire en le tenant, Clary sauta dans les bras de sa mère en la félicitant. La fratrie félicita le couple, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Asmodée présenta ses excuses avec mauvaise foi à Jace d'avoir essayé de le frapper, Magnus était encore heureux de la grossesse de sa mère.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire que je vais être encore une fois grand-frère sourit Magnus en caressant le dos d'Alec

\- C'est encore plus magique que la première fois, crois-moi j'ai été heureux quand maman est tombée enceinte de Max avec Izzy raconta Alec

\- Il y a un truc qui me turlupine au sujet des grossesses, pour l'accouchement ça se passe comment parce que l'accouplement se fait hors de la mer non demanda Magnus

\- Pareil pour les accouchements, ça se fait hors de la mer car c'est très dangereux pour nous de mettre au monde dans l'eau expliqua Alec

\- Et le bébé naît sirène ou humain d'abord demanda Magnus

\- Les bébés naissent généralement humains, il faudra attendre deux semaines pour qu'ils puissent se transformer en sirène jusqu'à la maîtrise de leur transformation répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa derechef, Alec répondit à son baiser et se redressa légèrement pour mieux apprécier le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Pendant le week-end ils se rendirent près de l'océan après leur entraînement quotidien au bureau de FBI, le couple était entrain de nager et ils virent passer Clary et Jace pas loin d'eux. La rouquine avait une nageoire couleur verte d'eau, son frère sourit devant sa queue.

\- Franchement on dirait un copier-coller de la petite sirène nargua Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà mon prince avec moi gloussa Clary en enlaçant Jace dans ses bras

Il ricana en la regardant heureuse, ils se séparèrent dans des directions opposés pour passer du temps ensemble. Alec l'emmena dans un endroit de l'océan qui voulait montrer à Magnus,

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes questionna Magnus

\- Tu verras sourit Alec en lui tenant la main

Ils se rendirent dans un champ de coraux, il stoppa sa nage avant de lui intimer de faire silence. Le médecin écouta et entendit un chant de baleine, il leva la tête pour voir des troupes de baleines passer au-dessus d'eux. Il fut impressionné de voir des baleines aussi près,

\- Viens tu vas rater le meilleur spectacle sourit Alec

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à eux avant de se poser sur eux, Alec caressa l'un d'eux doucement. Il siffla doucement et les baleines répondirent, Magnus fut enchanté par le sifflement d'Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire questionna Magnus

\- Je viens de leur demander la permission d'être sur leur dos pendant un moment sourit Alec

\- Oh compris Magnus

Ils passèrent leur temps avec les baleines avant de rentrer, le médecin avait encore le chant des baleines dans ses oreilles.

\- Tu me fais vraiment voir l'océan autrement souffla Magnus

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu mon amour sourit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de voir, quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de m'impressionner Alexander Lightwood susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je ne cesserai jamais de t'impressionner Magnus Bane gloussa Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Plus tard Alec se rendit au lycée avec sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon, celui-ci avait commencé à se rapprocher doucement d'Isabelle au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille.

\- Alors on a cours avec qui demanda Clary dans les bras de Jace

\- On a cours avec monsieur Morgenstern grimaça Simon

\- Super soupira Clary

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ce type depuis son dernier cours décréta Isabelle

\- Personne ne l'aime dans le lycée même le proviseur glissa Clary

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que le proviseur ne le vire pas questionna Alec

\- D'après une rumeur il ferait du chantage au proviseur répondit Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- Il a des amis peu fréquentables si tu vois le genre, je le sais comme je l'ai vu en compagnie d'un criminel quand papa me la montrer sur un fichier du FBI raconta Clary

\- Ton père te laisse regarder les fichiers de son bureau souffla Jace

\- Ouais, je suis en quelque sorte une profiler. J'arrive à percer quel genre de personne le suspect est, Magnus est spécialiste dans les gestes étant médecin donc il peut déterminer la position exacte et le mouvement du tueur à fait sur la scène de crime décrit Clary

\- J'ai vu une fois leurs déductions sur une enquête et ils avaient l'air vraiment d'agents fédéraux rigola Alec

Elle rigola et tout le monde se mêla, ils entendirent la cloche sonner et se rendirent dans la classe sans avoir une grimace en entrant dans la classe. Valentin entra dans la classe en les regardant tous avec ses yeux glacials, il déposa ses affaires avant d'ordonner aux élèves de prendre leur manuel. Il fit son cours en passant entre les élèves qui furent tendues à son passage, il remarqua le coquillage de Clay à son cou. Il retourna à son bureau et continua son explication jusqu'à que la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours ce qui les soulagea, Clary rangea ses affaires quand Valentin la stoppa.

\- Mlle Bane puis-je vous voir cinq minutes s'il vous plait demanda Valentin

\- Bien sûr répondit Clary

Ils attendirent que la classe soit vide, Jace regarda sa copine qui hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura qu'il allait l'attendre dans le couloir, elle sourit et vint voir son professeur. Elle se tendit légèrement avant de se reprendre,

\- Vous vouliez me voir professeur questionna Clary

\- Oui, je voulais vous voir parce que je voudrais savoir une chose vous concernant mademoiselle Bane déclara Valentin

\- Quel est tel demanda Clary

\- Votre collier de coquillages, où vous avez eu ça questionna Valentin

\- Oh ça, c'est une vieille babiole que j'ai achetée lors des vacances d'été avec ma famille. Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin de souvenirs mentit Clary

Elle remercia son père de l'avoir entraîné à mentir alors qu'elle était incapable de mentir avant son entraînement, le professeur fut mécontent de la réponse de son élève.

\- Vous souvenez de mon cours au sujet des créatures légendaires surtout celui qui parlait des sirènes rappela Valentin

\- Bien sûr professeur mais je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce que mon collier de coquillage est un quelconque rapport avec les sirènes, ça n'existe pas les sirènes à part dans les contes décréta Clary

\- Je comprends votre point de vue mademoiselle, je ne vous retiens pas plus comme vous avez sûrement cours commenta Valentin

Elle acquiesça et salua son professeur tout en l'insultant mentalement, Jace l'attendait dans le couloir et vint la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait questionna Jace

\- Ton coquillage, il m'a posé des questions dessus. J'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose le concernant, heureusement que j'ai pu mentir en disant que c'est une vieille babiole que j'ai achetée lors de mes vacances d'été. Il a cru enfin j'espère souhaita Clary

\- Je pense que tu as pu le détourner de mon coquillage, ce coquillage t'appartient comme il est mon cœur sourit Jace

\- Jace rougit Clary devant son sourire

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de partir dans leur classe, il raconta le tout à sa fratrie. Le soir même Alec le raconta à Magnus, celui-ci était entrain de faire le dîner, il grimaça en entendant la curiosité malsaine de Valentin.

\- J'espère que ce connard ne va pas faire une enquête sur vous, j'ai l'impression que la vie éternelle est entrain de l'attirer supposa Magnus

\- Tu crois questionna Alec

\- Oui, il est comme ses hommes qui veulent vous chasser pour votre chair et votre sang pour l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle, expliqua Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent l'immortalité à ce point se demanda Alec

\- Les hommes veulent vivre éternellement pour ne plus avoir peur de la mort ou de la maladie, ou ils veulent que la gloire ou la richesse leur tendent la main expliqua Magnus

\- Et toi, ça ne te tente pas d'être immortelle questionna Alec

\- Pas le moindre du monde mon amour, je ne veux en aucun cas manger ta chair pour être immortelle. Rien que le fait que tu vas souffrir me fait mal au cœur, tout ce que je veux de toi c'est ton amour…confia Magnus

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément,

\- …Tes lèvres, ton cœur, ton corps, ton âme tout ça je veux qu'il m'appartienne susurra Magnus

\- Magnus haleta Alec

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, il le fit s'approcher de lui et le coinça contre le mur de la cuisine et parsema de baiser-papillon dans son cou. Il glissa ses mains dans son t-shirt pour caressa sa peau quand ils sentirent l'odeur de brûler, il le relâcha et éteignit à temps le feu sous la nourriture.

\- Ouf on a pu sauver le dîner sourit Magnus

\- C'est parce que tu étais distrait ricana Alec en mettant ses mains sur son torse

\- Peut-être parce qu'une jolie sirène était entrain de m'envoûter avec ses charmes et sa voix magnifique susurra Magnus

Il rougit devant le compliment ce que trouva adorable son petit ami, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la coéquipière de la DEA d'Asmodée et les taquineries de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Chose promis je t'ai donner le petit bébé de Jocelyn et d'Asmodée et j'espère que tu l'adore et ouais Clary la petite sirène XD**

 **Maia 0067: Jace doit être dans les bonne grâce d' Asmodée si il ne veut pas finir ses jours dans un cercueil XD Magnus notre héros national**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi toujours sur sa bouée avec Satan qui avait enfin nettoyer tout l'enfer du tsunami" J'ai oublié de te dire que Alec est toujours sur ettre tu le sais ça et qu'elle voulait des baleines dans l'enfer "Satan qui soupira énervé " j'espère que ça va calmer au niveau pervertsité parce que l'enfer ne va pas supporté encore un autre tsunami "Hachi qui sifflota innocemment" Peut-être que des chants de baleine sera pas mal en fait de contre XD il y a un passage assez hot entre nos tourteraux XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Merci pour ta scène perverse ma petite diablesse d'amour, dans le chapitre 14 tu auras une autre de tes scène bien croustillant pour patienter jusqu'au lemon XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Magnus consulta le rapport médical de l'un de ses patients, il vit que celui-ci était en voie de guérison. Il se dirigea vers le service pédiatrique et salua Tessa qui passa avec une patiente à elle, il entra dans la chambre pour voir une petite fille avec un plâtre au bras. Il la salua avant de la faire rire en faisant semblant de ne plus retrouver son stéthoscope, il l'examina avant de faire la grimace encore une fois ce qui la fit rire encore deux fois plus. Il sourit et expliqua la petite fille qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et que son plâtre serait enlevé prochainement, elle lui proposa d'écrire sur son plâtre ce qui fit en lui souhaitant beaucoup de bonheurs. Il discuta avec les parents au sujet de la santé de leur fille avant d'être appelé en urgence, il s'excusa avant de partir rapidement à l'accueil. Il vit un homme entrer avec les ambulanciers qui lui expliquèrent qu'il avait la jambe cassée et l'épaule fracturée, il l'examina et demanda un antidouleur avant d'être stoppé par une aide-soignante qui révélait son taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang. Il grimaça et était obligé d'attendre l'élimination totale de l'alcool dans l'organisme, il en profita pour lui faire une radio de sa jambe et de son épaule. Il soupira en le regardant, il réfléchit avant de demander à une aide-soignante de préparer un moule à plâtre pour le patient. Il fut biper de nouveau pour être à l'accueil et une femme avec une adolescente avec des béquilles vinrent le voir, il l'emmena dans son bureau et ausculta l'adolescente.

\- Depuis combien de temps remonte ses douleurs dans ton genou questionna Magnus en examinant son genou

\- Ça fait une semaine, au début je suis aller voir l'infirmière qui m'avait prévenu que c'était juste une entorse et ma donné une genouillère mais après la douleur s'est renforcé raconta l'ado

\- Je vois, tu vas passer une radio pour que je puisse voir ça. Ça se peut que tu aies plus qu'une simple entorse supposa Magnus

\- Et c'est grave docteur questionna la mère

\- Je ne sais pas ça dépendra de la radiographie de sa jambe, rassurez-vous je ferai le nécessaire pour soigner sa jambe promit Magnus

\- Merci docteur remercia la mère

Il hocha la tête et appela un aide-soignant pour venir chercher la jeune fille en fauteuil roulant pour l'emmener à l'examen, il traita ses dossiers avant de se masser la nuque. Il soupira avant d'entendre toquer à sa porte de son bureau,

\- Entrez invita Magnus

\- Eh on dirait que tu es vraiment épuisé par la journée constata Tessa en entrant dans le bureau

\- Ouais, épuisé de courir partout, j'en profite pour me reposer dans mon bureau avant d'être bipé de nouveau soupira Magnus

\- Je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai été entrain de courir partout pour m'occuper des enfants soupira Tessa en lui donnant un gobelet de café

\- C'est encore le café de la cafétéria questionna Magnus

\- Non, ils ont enfin réparé la machine alors à ce qui paraît tu vas devenir grand-frère encore une fois sourit Tessa

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, oui ma mère est enceinte pour la seconde fois. J'ai mis le meilleur gynécologue pour suivre sa grossesse expliqua Magnus

Elle gloussa devant l'attention de son ami envers sa mère, celui-ci après son travail passa au lycée pour récupérer son petit ami. Alec entra dans la voiture,

\- Clary rentre avec Jace avertis Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer chez lui, il entra dans l'appartement et fut accueilli par Président Miaou qui vint ronronner entre ses jambes avant d'aller vers la sirène. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil comme son petit ami s'était allongé dans le canapé épuisé, il le regarda s'étirer dans le canapé.

\- Je suis complètement épuisé par la journée soupira Magnus fatigué

\- Ça a été ta journée questionna Alec en caressant Président Miaou

\- C'était la débandade toute la journée, j'ai été appelé six fois d'affilée pour des urgences, j'ai opéré quatre fois dans la journée, sauver une patiente enceinte qui a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant que je l'examinais quand elle a été amenée à l'hôpital raconta Magnus

\- Elle va bien questionna Alec

\- Oui elle va bien et toi ta journée questionna Magnus

Il lui raconta sa journée tranquillement, n'ayant pas le courage de cuisiner ils commandèrent à manger. Alec était entrain de faire ses devoirs et fronçait les sourcils devant le problème de math, Magnus était penché sur les dossiers de ses patients. Il remarqua le froncement de sourcils de la sirène,

\- Un problème questionna Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas ce problème expliqua Alec

\- Fais voir demanda Magnus

Il lui fit montrer son problème, il lui expliqua le problème tranquillement. La sonnette d'entrée les fit séparer de la leçon, le médecin se leva et prit les plats à emporté. Ils s'assirent à table avant de commencer à manger, ils recommencèrent la leçon d'Alec. Après avoir compris ils allèrent dans leur chambre, le noiraud vint se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux en regardant le plafond plongé dans ses pensés les yeux fermés, il se mordit les lèvres en le regardant en pensant à quelque chose. Magnus sentit son regard sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête questionna Magnus

\- Je voulais savoir une chose, est-ce que je suis le seul que tu as vraiment aimé ou tu aimé avant moi demanda Alec en posant le menton sur son torse

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes interrogea Magnus

\- Curiosité répondit Alec

\- J'ai aimé trois personnes avant toi mais ce n'est pas le même amour que j'ai pour toi, c'était deux femmes et un homme. J'ai aimé le garçon avec l'une des femmes au collège et l'autre au lycée, le garçon s'appelait Imasu Morales. Je l'aimais sincèrement mais il me trouvait trop frivole, la deuxième personne était Etta on s'était aimé mais elle a dû partir comme sa famille avait déménagé, et la dernière eh bien je l'aimais mais elle s'est beaucoup servie de moi en clair raconta Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna Alec en se redressant

\- Disons en savant que je venais d'une famille assez aisée, elle me faisait acheter plusieurs choses en se servant de mon argent. Elle s'appelait Camille Belcourt par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenu comme j'ai rompu avec elle au lycée expliqua Magnus

Il hocha la tête et lui caressa la joue amoureusement, il ferma les yeux en appréciant sa caresse sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sur l'autre joue doucement, il effleura ses lèvres doucement. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, Magnus le surplomba de tout son corps en continuant de l'embrasser. Il commença à dévier ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire avant de continuer dans son cou, il lui fit enlever son t-shirt et revint l'embrasser plein de désir. Il continua de nouveau à l'embrasser dans le cou, il descendit vers son torse où il mordilla son téton en le faisant racler entre ses dents. Il taquina le bout du téton qui pointa légèrement, Alec se cambra sous le plaisir. Il délaissa le téton pour passer à l'autre et le taquina de nouveau, il l'embrassa avant de reprendre son exploration sur son torse et commença à déposer des suçons sur son corps. Il arriva à la bordure de son pantalon et commença à le descendre, il lui fit enlever son pantalon pour prendre son membre en bouche. Il cria de plaisir sous la caresse buccale, il renfloua une réflexe de renvoi et le prit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il joua avec ses testicules, il agrippa les draps sous ses mains sous le plaisir. Il haleta avant de jouir dans sa bouche, Magnus avala son sperme sans laisser une goutte. Il lécha les gouttes sur le sexe ramolli, il revint l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec défit son pantalon à son tour et le fit basculer sur le lit pour refaire la même chose sur son amant, il le masturba doucement en le regardant prendre du plaisir. Il regarda le sexe entre ses mains, il se mordit les lèvres et le prit dans sa bouche à son tour. Le médecin écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son amant sur son membre, il gémit de plaisir et le laissa faire. Il sentit sa jouissance montrer en lui,

\- Alexander, retire-toi gémit Magnus

Alec continua de le suçoter, il le supplia de se retirer avant de le laisser. Il le supplia plus tard de ne pas avaler son sperme, il jouit à son tour dans la bouche d'Alec. Celui-ci se redressa et avala le sperme de son amant en laissant un filet de sperme sur son menton, l'asiatique passa une main sur son visage en le regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable, tu as avalé souffla Magnus

\- Tu m'as dit d'aller à mon rythme mais là j'avais trop envie rougie Alec

Il se redressa en léchant le filet de sperme sur son menton, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de se coucher. Quelques jours plus tard Asmodée se rendit dans le bureau du FBI, il entra dans son bureau pour voir son coéquipier assis en face de son bureau. Il s'assit à son bureau et vit un cadeau, il haussa un sourcil en regardant Azazel.

\- Pour te féliciter de ta future paternité sourit Azazel

Il soupira avant d'ouvrir le cadeau pour trouver un body de bébé avec le logo du FBI, il rigola légèrement en balançant la tête.

\- Jocelyn sera ravi de voir ce body sourit Asmodée

\- Alors comment va elle questionna Azazel

\- Ça va, elle est à douze semaines maintenant. En ce moment c'est moi qui fais un peu tout à la maison pour la laisser se reposer avec les nausées et tout raconta Asmodée

\- Elle ne t'a pas encore fait le coup d'envie de grossesse, moi ma femme m'a ruinée successivement quelques nuits pour que j'aille chercher des cornichons avec des pots de chocolat grimaça Azazel

\- Avec Magnus, c'était biscotte avec de la mayonnaise avec du fromage fondu, puis avec Clary c'était pizza d'anchois au miel avec des suppléments pepperoni avec cacahuètes et là c'est fromage fondu avec des olives vertes. Je suis sorti à trois heures du matin pour aller en chercher raconta Asmodée

\- Et si tu ne bouges pas c'est le canapé avec couverture et taie d'oreiller et en prime une crise de larmes déclara Azazel en se souvenant des sautes d'humeur de sa femme

\- Moi aussi de ce côté mais je ne crains pas trop les sautes d'humeur parce que je peux filer chez Magnus au cas où rigola Asmodée

\- Veinard nargua Azazel

Le téléphone sonna et il le prit et se leva pour aller dans la salle de réunion, ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion pour voir leur directeur avec la directrice de la DEA. Asmodée grimaça en les voyants n'aimant pas travailler avec eux, les deux directeurs expliquèrent leurs collaborations le temps de démanteler le plus gros réseau de trafics humains qui faisait passer la cocaïne dans le pays. Chaque agent fédéral devrait faire équipe avec un agent de la DEA pour diversifier les rechercher sur les planques et les différentes branches du réseau, il écouta son chef avant de voir la distribution des partenaires.

\- Bane vous serez avec Belcourt ordonna son chef

Il acquiesça en regardant sa partenaire de la DEA, celle-ci était blonde aux yeux verts. Elle avait des courbes à faire tomber plus d'un, il soupira avant de l'inviter dans son bureau. Il la fit asseoir et commença à regarder le dossier sur une des branches du trafic,

\- Avant qu'on commence, je m'appelle Camille Belcourt se présenta Camille

\- Je vois je suis Asmodée Bane, bien à présent commençons sur ce dossier proposa Asmodée en regardant les différentes photos

Elle sourit avant de regarder elle aussi les photos, ils travaillèrent dessus pendant plusieurs heures. Son téléphone sonna et il répondit,

\- Ah bonsoir mon amour, excuse-moi je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Oui d'accord quand je rentre je le prendrai pour toi, c'est d'accord à tout à l'heure salua Asmodée

\- Votre femme questionna Camille

\- Oui, excusez-moi reprenons l'affaire proposa Asmodée

Elle l'observa en faisan semblant de travailler sur l'affaire, elle le trouvait à son goût. Elle remarqua les photos de famille derrière lui, elle jeta un coup d'œil avant de remarquer l'un des visages. Elle reconnut Magnus sur la photo,

\- Vous connaissez Magnus décréta Camille

\- Magnus est mon fils répondit Asmodée simplement

\- Oh je vois, nous étions au lycée ensemble et ça fait des années que je ne l'ai plus revu sourit Camille

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire poli et continua d'analyser les éléments de l'enquête, elle soupira discrètement en voyant que le père de Magnus ne parlait pas à part sur l'affaire. En voyant l'heure tardive, il se leva de sa chaise.

\- On reprendra tout ça demain car je vais rentrer chez moi et aussi passer prendre des commissions pour ma femme signala Asmodée en mettant sa veste

\- Pas de problème, je vais rentrer aussi chez moi sourit Camille

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée souhaita Asmodée en prenant le cadeau d'Azazel

Il prit sa voiture et passa à la superette pour prendre la commission de Jocelyn, il rentra plus tard et fut accueilli par sa femme. Camille arrêta sa voiture devant chez eux, elle vit son coéquipier prendre Jocelyn dans ses bras et l'embrasser avant de se mettre devant le petit ventre rebondi et l'embrasser ce qui la fit sourire. Clary descendit et salua son père en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de remonter, elle regarda la chambre de Magnus et vit qu'elle était éteinte ce qui l'étonna.

\- On dirait bien que Magnus ne vit plus ici constata Camille en démarrant sa voiture

Asmodée remarqua le bruit d'une voiture et regarda par sa fenêtre pour voir des phares au loin,

\- Un problème mon chéri questionna Jocelyn

\- Rien juste une voiture qui passait réfuta Asmodée pour la rassurer

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le dîner pour son mari, celui-ci resta suspicieux devant la voiture inconnue devant chez lui. Deux mois plus tard Camille travaillait toujours avec Asmodée au sujet du trafic, il voyait qu'il commençait à stagner sur l'enquête alors que ce n'était pas son genre.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide sur ce dossier pensa Asmodée

\- Vous avez des indics qui pourrait nous aider questionna Camille

\- Non mais j'ai des personnes dans qui j'ai confiance pour m'aider dans ma tâche déclara Asmodée

\- Je voudrais bien faire la connaissance de ses personnes sourit Camille

\- Ça tombe bien ma femme vous invite à dîner ce soir invita Asmodée

\- Je suis charmée par l'invitation et je l'accepte sourit Camille

Elle fut ravie d'être inviter pour de nouveau revoir Magnus, celui-ci ne se doutait de rien était avec sa mère pour l'échographie. Catarina faisait glisser la sonde sur le ventre de Jocelyn,

\- Voilà le bébé, vous entendez le battement de son cœur questionna Catarina

\- Oui, sourit Jocelyn les larmes aux yeux

\- Maman, pas besoin de pleurer pour ça gloussa Magnus

\- Attends quand tu auras ton propre enfant ensuite on en discutera renifla Jocelyn

L'infirmière rigola devant le grondement de la mère de son ami envers lui, elle bougea la sonde.

\- Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé maintenant ou à l'accouchement questionna Catarina

\- Tu pourrais envoyer les échographies à une pâtisserie parce que papa voudrait savoir le sexe du bébé en même temps que maman proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr, il faut juste que tu me donnes le nom de la boulangerie pour que je dépose les échographies déclara Catarina

Il hocha la tête et embrassa la main de Jocelyn qui souriait en lui caressant la joue, après le rendez-vous échographique Jocelyn se dirigea avec son fils dans le parking.

\- Tu sais je peux très bien rentrer à la maison toute seule sourit Jocelyn

\- Et eux peuvent se passer de moi, tu es enceinte et je ne peux pas te laisser seul une minute maman en plus je suis ton médecin qui te suit déclara Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu étais dans la chirurgie orthopédique gloussa Jocelyn

\- Je peux faire les deux sourit Magnus

Elle éclata de rire dans la voiture avant de proposer Magnus de passer au centre commercial pour préparer le dîner de ce soir,

\- Il y a la partenaire de ton père de la DEA qui vient dîner chez nous, donc je compte sur ta présence avec celle d'Alec signala Jocelyn

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, je viendrai avec lui. En plus il t'a proposé d'amener le gâteau demanda Magnus

\- C'est très gentil à lui de le proposer sourit Jocelyn

Ils terminèrent de faire les courses et rentrèrent chez eux, l'asiatique aida sa mère pour les courses. Clary sortit de la maison et les aida, il l'aida à préparer le repas.

\- Tu peux y aller te préparer, je peux gérer le tout rassura Jocelyn

\- Tu es sûr s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, en plus Alec doit t'attendre et puis Clary est là donc je ne risque pas de me blesser en dressant la table rassura Jocelyn

Il soupira et laissa la rousse préparer le dîner, il fit signe à sa sœur de l'appeler en cas d'urgence. Il arriva à son appartement et fut envahir par l'odeur d'un gâteau, il entra dans le salon et fut accueilli par Alec avec un tablier emprunté. Il l'embrassa chastement en le prenant par la hanche,

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy dans ce tablier complimenta Magnus

Il rougit devant le compliment ce qui le fit sourire en le trouvant adorable avec ses rougissements, il commença à lui faire des baisers-papillon dans le cou en retirant le tablier. Il vit le t-shirt noir avec le pantalon noir, il fit une moue déçue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- J'aurai cru que tu serais nu sous ce tablier mais non c'est dommage bouda Magnus

Il rougit et bafouilla avant de le frapper légèrement en le voyant rire, il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou en remontant doucement vers ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, il revint dans son cou pour l'embrasser et faufila ses mains sous son t-shirt. La sirène essaya de le repousser doucement,

\- Magnus…non…nous…avons…hum…un…dîner…ah…chez…tes…parents…en…plus…je dois…aller…vérifier…le…gâteau…dans…le…four gémit Alec

\- Tes gémissements sont entrain de me dire le contraire susurra Magnus en continuant de le caresser

Il essaya de résister à l'assaut de son amant, il fut sauvé par le Président Miaou qui vint ronronner près des jambes de Magnus. Il fila rapidement loin de son petit ami, celui-ci fusilla son chat du regard de l'avoir distrait pendant qu'il tenait Alec dans ses bras. Il le prit par la peau du cou,

\- J'ai été à deux doigts de le faire plier gronda Magnus

Il miaula et lécha le nez de son maître, il soupira et le caressa doucement avant d'avoir une idée en regardant son chat.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas pris de bain, allons prendre le bain ensemble sourit Magnus

Le chat commença à se débattre dans ses bras pour ne pas aller dans la baignoire, il lui fit pris prendre son bain avant de le laisser aller.

\- Maintenant tu comprendras que tu ne dois jamais me déranger déclara Magnus

Il miaula piteusement avant de filer dans la cuisine pour se faire réconforter par Alec, celui-ci le caressa dans ses bras. Le médecin ressortit de son bain nu en regardant dans son immense dressing, le noiraud ayant terminé de décorer le gâteau entra dans la chambre et trouva son petit ami nu en vers.

\- PAR NEPTUNE s'écria Alec rouge

Il tourna la tête vers lui et le vit le dos tourné rouge, il rigola et vint près de son amant. Il l'embrassa sur sa nuque,

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as déjà vu à moitié nu en me faisant plaisir alors ça ne me gêne absolument pas que tu regardes mon corps bébé susurra Magnus

\- Je…vais…dans…la…douche bafouilla Alec rouge

Il marcha rapidement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sous le rire du médecin, il soupira et essaya de faire abstraction de l'image mentale du corps de son petit ami au-dessus de lui. Il secoua la tête avant de prendre sa douche, il soupira en sentant l'eau sur son visage. Magnus était entrain de se maquiller quand il entendit une voix mélodieuse provenir de la salle de bain, il sourit en reconnaissant la voix d'Alec qui aimait chanter sous la douche. Il ressortit avec une serviette autour des hanches,

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de serviette avec moi gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus, arrête de me taquiner s'indigna Alec rouge

Il rigola et le laissa se changer en partant de la chambre après retirer la serviette en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Il fit un petit miaulement de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Je t'attends dans le salon mon petit chaton gloussa Magnus

\- Tu es vraiment taquin ce soir constata Alec rouge

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'attendre dans le salon, il ressortit un quart d'heure après s'être changé. Il avait juste un chemisier bleu avec un pantalon noir, Magnus vint arranger son col en le lissant sans happer les lèvres de sa sirène.

\- S'il n'y avait pas le dîner chez mes parents, je crois que j'aurai pris mon temps de te déshabiller et te faire l'amour tellement que tu es beau et sexy dans ses vêtements susurra Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Allons-y sinon maman va râler sur nous surtout avec ses hormones évitons de la contrariée avertie Magnus

Il sourit et alla prendre le gâteau et l'emballa pour l'emmener, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des parents de Magnus. Ils entrèrent directement, Jocelyn vint les accueillir et embrassa Alec sur la joue.

\- Ton gâteau sent très bon, j'ai hâte de le goûter sourit Jocelyn

\- Vous m'en direz des nouvelles sourit Alec

\- Venez Asmodée et sa coéquipière ne sont pas encore arrivées signala Jocelyn

Ils allèrent dans le salon, ils virent la fratrie d'Alec et Simon présent. Jace avait Clary sur les genoux et Isabelle était assise près de Simon qui rougissait légèrement en la regardant,

\- Alors quoi de neuf au lycée questionna Magnus

\- Ce professeur Morgenstern commence sérieusement à me faire flipper avec ses yeux qui me scrutent grimaça Isabelle

\- Oh là, ce type à un sérieux problème pour faire ça décréta Magnus

\- On le sait, heureusement que dans quelques jours il y aura les examens ensuite bye à ce prof tordu déclara Clary

Ils pensèrent la même chose que la rousse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Jocelyn une main sur son gros ventre vint accueillir son mari et sa coéquipière.

\- Camille, je te présente ma femme Jocelyn présenta Asmodée

\- Ravie de vous connaître, félicitation la naissance est prévue pour quand questionna Camille en voyant le ventre

\- Pour le mois de mai répondit Jocelyn en caressant son gros ventre

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Asmodée qui regardait sa femme amoureusement surtout son gros ventre, elle tiqua légèrement avant d'être invité dans le salon. Clary se leva des genoux de Jace en voyant son père,

\- Je vous présente ma fille Clary, ses amies Isabelle et Simon, et son petit ami Jace présenta Asmodée en grimaçant sur le petit ami

\- Ravie de vous connaître sourit Camille en la saluant

\- Et mon fils Magnus que tu connais et son petit ami Alec, tout le monde voici ma coéquipière Camille Belcourt présenta Asmodée pour finir

\- Ravie de te revoir Magnus susurra Camille en faisant un sourire sexy

Il la regarda froidement avant de prendre la main d'Alec et la serrer dans la sienne, Jocelyn proposa de passer à table. Ils passèrent à table et ils commencèrent à discuter sur Camille, celle-ci répondit à toutes les questions qu'ils posaient. Elle jetait un regard mielleux à Magnus quand elle raconta une anecdote sur leur passé ensemble alors que celui-ci la fusillait du regard,

\- Alors vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon questionna Camille en regardant Jocelyn

\- On ne sait pas encore mais on attend la fête prénatale pour le savoir répondit Asmodée en embrassant la main de son épouse

Elle gloussa légèrement en frottant son ventre, tous à part Camille sourirent à la scène alors qu'elle fit un sourire sans joie.

\- Par contre les enfants, je voudrais votre aide pour l'enquête déclara Asmodée

\- On va t'aider répondit Clary

Magnus allait répondre quand son bipé sonna, il regarda le signal et se leva en essuyant sa bouche.

\- Il y a une urgence à l'hôpital, il faut que j'y aille signala Magnus en embrassant son petit ami

\- Fait attention à toi et Alec va rester ici pour ce soir averti Jocelyn

\- Ravie de t'avoir revu Camille commenta Magnus d'un ton badin

Il embrassa de nouveau Alec et lui souffla un je t'aime ce qui agaça encore plus Camille, il partit directement à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les paroles sexistes des agents de la DEA et les sentiments d'Isabelle. Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Pauvre Président Miaou XD mais Jocelyn ne savait pas quel genre de garce Camille est c'est pour cela**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai beaucoup plu**

 **Lavigne 126: Niark niark encore une scène très hot où je sens que je vais m'amuser et je te remercie pour ton soutien. J'espère que ton côté ça va super bien**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi voit Alec dépité de voir son portable trempé par l'eau et Satan qui tapait des pieds impatients" va te mettre autravail tout de suite " Alec part nettoyer tout l'eau dans tout l'enfer, Satan se massait les tempes et regarda Hachi toujours sur son bouée en sirotant son verre" Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de baleine ici ça t'aidera à te détendre XD ne le dis pas mais dans le prochain chapitre il ya a une autre scène chaud XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Magnus était adossé à la porte en voyant son petit ami entrain de gonfler des ballons pour les enfants de l'hôpital pour l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux, il sourit amoureusement en le fixant. Celui-ci leva la tête pour le regarder en rougissant légèrement devant son regard amoureux, ça faisait plus de huit mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble que se soient sur terre ou dans la mer. Magnus vint embrasser son petit ami ce qui fit crier les enfants avec Clary et Simon, il retourna dans son service pour préparer une opération avec un autre collègue à lui qui avait besoin d'un coup de main de sa part. Il se prépara et entra dans le bloc opératoire, il commença l'opération avec son collègue sur une patiente assez âgée. Il le dirigea doucement avant de voir plusieurs détails sur la vidéo, il proposa d'enlever ce qui était détruit. Son collègue accepta et le fit à sa manière, après l'opération il le félicita pour son aide avant de faire un tour auprès de ses patients. Il vérifia la jambe de son patient dont il avait soudé et remit les os en place et enlever les petits os, il l'aida à bouger légèrement sa jambe ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il fut biper après avoir terminé avec son patient, il lui proposa des séances de kiné pour reprendre doucement sur sa jambe. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour voir les ambulanciers amener un enfant de huit ans qui pleurait sur le brancard, il l'examina en le consolant doucement.

\- Eh princesse, ne pleure plus je vais soigner ses vilaines blessures et puis tu pourras retourner dans ton royaume consola Magnus

Elle renifla et regarda Magnus qui lui injecta doucement un antidouleur ce qui la soulagea, il ausculta doucement et vérifia ses plaies.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça princesse questionna Magnus doucement

\- Je suis tombé de la balançoire répondit la fillette

\- D'accord, je vais soigner tes blessures ensuite tu pourras descendre avec l'infirmière ici présente pour voir un spectacle de marionnettes sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa soigner par Magnus, il en profita pour lui faire des radios ayant des soupçons quand il avait examiné ses côtés. Il laissa l'infirmière l'emmener doucement, il était entrain de regarder les radios de la fillette. Il entendit toquer à la porte, il tourna la tête pour voir Clary entrer dans la salle.

\- L'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais ici alors qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Clary

\- Regarde ses radios et dis-moi ce que tu vois demanda Magnus

\- Des côtes entrain de se ressoudé et des cicatrices anciennes remarqua Clary

\- Exact, j'avais des doutes quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée de la balançoire expliqua Magnus

\- T'en penses quoi questionna Clary

\- D'après toi, l'un de ses parents la maltraite répondit Magnus en retirant les radios

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, Magnus soupira en regardant les radios. Il se dirigea vers son bureau quand une aide-soignant l'aborda,

\- C'est vous qui vous vous occupez de la fillette qui vient d'être amenée ici demanda l'aide-soignante

\- Oui, pourquoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Ses parents attendent dans le bureau dévoila l'aide-soignante

\- Merci beaucoup et dite au docteur Gray que j'aurai besoin de son mari elle comprendra de quoi est-ce que je parle avertis Magnus en se dirigeant vers son bureau

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit une femme entrain de renifler et un homme assez baraqué qui avait l'air impatient. Il referma la porte et se rendit à son bureau,

\- Je suis le docteur Bane, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre fille à son arrivée se présenta Magnus

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle va sortir de l'hôpital demanda la mère en passant sa main sur son nez tout en tremblant

\- Pour le moment je préfère qu'elle reste à l'hôpital comme elle risque d'avoir une intervention chirurgicale expliqua Magnus

\- Putain, cette gosse nous cause que des emmerdes râla le père

\- Ecoutez si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de l'opération sachez que vous n'avez rien à payer à ce sujet apaisa Magnus n'aimant pas la tournure de la conversation

La femme se gratta le bras et regarda son mari avec anxiété, elle se tourna vers Magnus en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Elle aura des médicaments à prendre après son opération demanda la mère

\- Oui, mais comme elle va rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à sa guérison et après elle n'aurait plus besoin de les prendre enfin ça dépendra de sa guérison décréta Magnus en comprenant le comportement de la mère

\- Est-ce que vous pourrez me faire une faveur au sujet des médicaments, j'ai une migraine en ce moment et je voudrais des médocs pour me soulager expliqua la femme en tremblant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Si vous avez une migraine, laissez-moi vous ausculter proposa Magnus en se levant

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, faite moi juste une ordonnance non proposa la femme

Magnus regarda la femme avec un visage mécontent, il se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau. Le mari avait l'air détaché de la situation,

\- Écoutez, je vous ai fais venir ici pour votre enfant, je ne suis pas comme ses médecins qui fournissent des médicaments à des gens tel que vous expliqua Magnus en se levant

Il se leva et alla près de la porte et l'ouvrit,

\- Maintenant dégagez de mon bureau ou j'appelle la sécurité menaça Magnus

Le mari se leva doucement et mit sa main derrière lui avant de prendre un pistolet semi-automatique, il le pointa sur Magnus alors que sa femme commença à pouffer de rire.

\- On se calme le toubib, tu vas gentiment nous emmener au stock des médocs de votre hôpital et mettre tous les antidouleurs et autres médocs dans un sac pour nous menaça le mari

\- T'es trop fort chéri rigola sa femme

\- C'est ça alors ce que vous faites, vous maltraitez votre fille pour qu'elle atterrisse à l'hôpital ainsi vous pouvez voler les médicaments déduisit Magnus

\- Mais c'est qu'il est fortiche le toubib rigola le mari

Il le poussa dehors avec sa femme pour obliger le médecin à l'emmener au stockage des médicaments, les infirmières et les aides-soignantes virent l'arme dans les mains de l'homme. La sécurité arriva rapidement et les menaça de leurs armes, Alec et les autres arrivaient aussi rapidement sur les lieux.

\- Magnus interpella Alec inquiet

\- Je vais bien mon amour rassura Magnus

\- Non, seulement t'es un toubib fortiche mais aussi une pédale critiqua le mari en poussant Magnus avec son arme

Le médecin regarda Clary qui regarda autour d'elle,

\- Je pense qu'il y a assez de témoins déclara Clary

\- Et alors je m'en fiche de ses témoins, je veux les médocs tout de suite où sinon je descends le toubib menaça le mari

\- Elle ne parlait pas avec toi mais avec moi répondit Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna le mari

Il se retourna vivement et lui prit son arme, avant de lui briser son poignet pour le faire relâcher ce qui le fit crier de douleur, sa femme essaya d'attaquer Magnus quand Clary l'attrapa avec ses fils de verre. Les gardes des sécurités commencèrent à menotter le couple de junkies, Alec courra dans les bras de son petit ami inquiet. Celui-ci le réceptionna dans ses bras, il embrassa chastement ce qui fit siffler tout le monde d'admiration. Il ria avec son petit ami qui rougissait,

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi souffla Alec

\- Je sais, mais il fallait qu'il y ait des témoins pour que je puisse m'échapper de là expliqua Magnus

Il sourit et lui caressa la joue, plus tard ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et la sirène sauta sur son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Le médecin le regarda avec un brin de désir, il le jeta sur leur lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à son sexe dressé, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant. Il poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant dans la bouche d'Alec, il était essoufflé par la fellation que venait de faire sa sirène.

\- Bordel Alec, je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied comme ça révéla Magnus

Il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait eu une envie folle de son petit ami quand celui-ci avait mis sa vie en danger. Celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement, il le fit basculer sur le lit et le regarda langoureusement. Il vit des larmes dans ses yeux,

\- Bébé souffla Magnus

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi vraiment Magnus, je sais que tu sais te défendre mais si je te perdais j'en mourrais avoua Alec en sanglotant

\- Mon amour, tu ne perdras pas. Je te le promets, je jure sur notre amour que jamais je ne te laisserai promis Magnus en l'embrassant

Le baiser avait le goût des larmes d'Alec, Magnus lécha doucement les larmes d'Alec en les buvant littéralement. Il revint sur ses larmes avant de reculer doucement et le refit s'allonger doucement, le cœur de Magnus battait à la chamade en regardant son amant dont son amour se renforçait à cet instant. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et le caressa sensuellement jusqu'à le faire crier de jouissance, pendant des jours Magnus était aux petits soins pour son homme en l'emmenant au restaurant et en préparant des dîners aux chandelles pour terminer par des caresses amoureuses. Le comportement de Magnus faisait plaisir Alec mais il savait que celui-ci n'était plus lui-même, Clary vit son frère embrasser plusieurs fois son petit ami amoureusement avant de le câliner avant de partir dans la douche.

\- Bon jouons cartes sur table, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Bon je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi mais il est à la limite de la guimauve voire des licornes et des papillons roses, pour te dire il m'a à peine charrié quand j'ai franchi la porte alors que je lui ai dit que je me suis battu deux fois aujourd'hui s'écria Clary

\- Il a bu mes larmes rougit Alec

\- Quel est le rapport avec le tas de guimauve qu'est devenu mon frère demanda Clary confuse

\- Quand un humain boit ou goûte à nos larmes eh bien il devient amoureux, nos larmes agissent comme des philtres d'amours expliqua Alec

\- Ah je comprends d'où le tas de guimauve qu'il est devenu, qu'est-ce qui faut faire pour qu'il puisse revenir à la normale questionna Clary

\- Le temps que les larmes disparaissent de son corps répondit Alec

Elle soupira avant de voir son frère revenir dans le salon, elle le regarda avant de remarquer son comportement habituel.

\- Merci seigneur, j'étais à la limite de te coller une balle dans la jambe pour provoquer la haine en toi remercia Clary

\- Merci mais je préfère le temps biscuit, et oui j'ai tout entendu. J'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même quand j'ai été entrain de me doucher expliqua Magnus

Ils clignèrent des yeux en le regardant,

\- Et puis avec ou sans tes larmes je suis toujours fou amoureux de toi confia Magnus

Alec sourit et l'embrassa tendrement ce qui fit râler Clary, ils se chicanèrent sous le rire d'Alec. Arrivé le week-end le duo allait leur entraînement quotidien, Asmodée les attendait devant les locaux avant de les faire entrer. Ils allèrent dans le dojo d'entraînement, ils arrivèrent et virent les agents de la DEA présent dans les locaux avec certains agents du FBI.

\- Dis donc Bane ce sont des recrues ou quoi se moqua un agent de la DEA

\- Ce sont mes gosses et un peu de respect, ils viennent s'entraîner ici avec l'accord de mon boss depuis qu'ils sont enfants expliqua Asmodée

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont doués enfin je parle de ta fille, elle a l'air très fragile cette délicate fleur nargua un autre agent de la DEA

\- Si j'étais vous, je la fermerais car cette délicate fleur a des épines très tranchantes défendit un agent de FBI

\- Je ne crois pas qu'une simple gamine comme toi peut me battre, je suis le meilleur de ma promotion dans le combat se vanta le premier agent de la DEA

\- Arrête de la provoquer ou sinon elle va pleurer la pauvre chérie se moqua le deuxième agent

\- Vous parlez de ma fille les gars rappela Asmodée

\- Ta fille n'a rien à faire ici, les agents de la DEA féminines savent où elles posent les pieds répliqua l'agent

Asmodée allait s'élancer sur eux quand il fut retenu par sa fille, celle-ci tapota sur le torse de son père.

\- Je vous propose que vous me combattiez tous autant que vous êtes, si vous réussissez j'admettrais que vous êtes plus fort que moi proposa Clary

\- Et si on perd ce qui nous étonneraient tous demanda le premier agent

\- Que tous les gars de la DEA pendant six mois, vous viendrez habiller en femme et vous effectuerez toutes les tâches ingrates que vous faites faire à vos collègues et vous arrêterez vos blagues sexiste et machiste répondit Clary

\- On accepte le deal accepta le premier agent

Il tendit la main que serra Clary, elle retourna sur le banc pour prendre son sac et pour attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle prit des bandages noirs qu'elle enroula autour de ses mains, elle revint sur le tatami.

\- Prépare la trousse de secours frangin commenta Clary

\- Evite d'en faire trop nargua Magnus

\- Tu me connais sourit Clary en regardant son frère

\- Magnus à raison, alors sois un peu douce cette fois conseilla Asmodée

Elle ria narquoisement en jetant un regard narquois vers son père, le premier agent vint sur le tatami et s'étira en regardant Clary avec une lueur moqueuse. Elle fit craquer son cou avant de sautiller sur place, ils se tournèrent autour avant que l'agent se jete sur la rousse. Celle-ci riposta et le fit basculer sur son épaule, elle s'assit brutalement sur lui pour lui faire un bras en clefs. Il se retourna en entraînant la rousse avec lui, elle avait prévu le coup et lui donna un coup d'épaule dans la colonne vertébrale ce qui le fit crier de douleur en faisant grimacer les autres agents de la DEA.

\- La chandelle de la mort sourit Magnus en voyant la prise

Elle se releva alors que son adversaire abandonnait sous la douleur, elle le fit se retourner avec son pied et le mit sur son torse pour le regarder moqueusement. Ses collègues vinrent le retirer du tatami alors que le deuxième collègue monta sur le tatami pour venger son collègue, le directeur du FBI et la directrice de la DEA vinrent assister au combat de Clary.

\- Cette fille se bat vraiment bien, mais je ne l'ai pas vu parmi l'un de vos agents constata la directrice

\- Elle est la fille de l'un de mes agents, je la connais depuis qu'elle est toute petite avec son frère décréta le directeur

Clary mit parterre le troisième agent avant de se tourner vers les autres,

\- Au suivant se moqua Clary

\- Tu sais te battre avec des armes provoqua un autre en montant sur le tatami avec un nunchaku

Elle se tourna vers son père qui hocha la tête, elle pivota vers son adversaire qui fit une démonstration avec son nunchaku. Elle fit un salto avant de le déstabiliser avec son poids en bloquant son bras, celui-ci abandonna à son tour. Elle fit le geste de venir mais personne ne vint vers elle,

\- Alors personne pour me clouer le bec nargua Clary

\- T'as gagnée, pour une nana t'es sacrment forte admis le premier agent après s'être remis de sa douleur

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois c'est mon père qui m'a appris tout ce qu'il sait sur la manière de se battre, je me suis entraîné sans relâche avec les collègues de mon père. Magnus pourrait te certifier qu'il m'a fait plusieurs fois des plâtres tellement j'avais des os brisés à m'entraîner avec des hommes à peine sortis de la marine dans les sections de combat, alors la prochaine fois que tu critiques une femme juste pour son apparence ou autre repense à cette défaite que je t'ai donnée déclara Clary

Elle rejoignit sa famille, Asmodée sourit de fierté et lui tendit la serviette pour essuyer sa transpiration alors que Magnus lui donna une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'assit sur le banc, le médecin monta sur le tatami à son tour. Il combattit des agents de la DEA qui voulait tester son niveau aussi,

\- Le frère est aussi doué que sa sœur décréta la directrice

\- Magnus est un chirurgien orthopédique ce qui est un atout majeur dans le combat pour lui en sachant quelle partie de l'os il va fracturer expliqua le directeur

\- Vous avez des éléments prodigieux que vous gardez farouchement à ce que je vois déduit la directrice

Il ricana narquoisement, après les combats qu'ils avaient menés ils allèrent aux entraînements d'arme à feu. Chacun prit un couloir et tira sur leur cible sans cligner des yeux,

\- Un tir parfait à ce que je vois remarqua la directrice en regardant spécialement Clary

\- Ne comptez pas sur Clary, elle veut devenir pédiatre. J'ai déjà fait ma demande auprès d'Asmodée à son sujet mais elle a refusé, j'espère que l'enfant qui viendra sera intéressé de nous rejoindre souhaita le directeur

\- L'enfant répéta la directrice

\- Asmodée et sa femme attendent un troisième enfant révéla le directeur

\- Oh félicitation à lui félicita la directrice

Le directeur hocha la tête, après l'entraînement les trois sortirent de la salle de tir et virent les deux directeurs. Clary et Magnus saluèrent les deux directeurs de la tête avec respect,

\- Patron, madame la directrice salua Asmodée

\- Vraiment Bane, vous avez des enfants prodigieux complimenta la directrice en tardant son regard sur Clary

\- Merci madame la directrice mais je pense que ma fille ici présente préfère une autre voie conclue Asmodée ayant compris dans son regard

\- Vraiment dommage sourit la directrice

Il hocha la tête avant de partir avec ses enfants, Magnus rentra directement chez lui alors qu'Asmodée et Clary rentrèrent chez eux. Il entra dans son appartement et ne vit personne à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et entendit un miaulement près de son pied. Il se baissa pour prendre son chat dans ses bras et le gratouilla entre les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner, il le posa parterre.

\- Tu sais où est Alexander questionna Magnus

Président Miaou miaula avant de courir vers l'escalier qui conduisait vers la terrasse, il monta l'escalier pour voir son amant allongé dans le canapé sur la terrasse entrain de dormir doucement avec ses livres sur lui. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et lui caressa ses cheveux ce qui le fit se réveiller doucement, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps questionna Alec

\- Je viens d'arrivée, tu as fini tes devoirs demanda Magnus en regardant les livres autour de lui

\- J'ai été entrain de les faire quand je me suis assoupie en les faisant répondit Alec en se redressant tout en frottant ses yeux

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Ça a été à l'entraînement questionna Alec

\- Ça a été, il y a des idiots sexistes au sein de la DEA qui se sont frotté à biscuit qui bien sûr les a rétamés rigola Magnus

\- Je suis content qu'elle ait su les remettre à leur place sourit Alec

\- Allez viens on rentre, en plus je t'aiderai pour tes devoirs proposa Magnus

Ils descendirent de la terrasse, quelques jours plus tard Isabelle flânait dans le centre commercial en faisant un peu de shopping. Malgré qu'elle fût une sirène elle adorait les vêtements des humains,

\- Tu es toute seule demanda une voix masculine

Elle se retourna pour voir Simon, elle sourit en venant vers lui.

\- Simon, tu m'as fait peur et oui je suis toute seule pour faire le shopping. Mes frères sont absents, ils sont avec leurs moitiés expliqua Isabelle

\- Puis-je t'accompagner dans ton shopping proposa Simon

\- Bien sûr, un avis masculin sera bénéfique sourit Isabelle

Ils allèrent faire du shopping ensemble, le jeune homme approuva certaines tenues d'Izzy parfois rougissait quand celle-ci ressortait avec des vêtements osés. Il l'invita dans un café et commanda pour eux quelques choses pour grignoter, ils discutèrent ensemble. Le jeune homme remarqua le coquillage au cou d'Isabelle,

\- Tu as le même coquillage que Clary et Magnus, je suppose que tu l'as acheté celui-ci lorsque tu étais au bord de la mer déduisit Simon

\- On va dire ça comme ça, mais pour moi c'est assez précieux expliqua Isabelle en tenant le coquillage entre ses mains

\- Un cadeau de ton petit copain questionna Simon

\- Non bien sûr que non mais je t'y tiens en quelque sorte, disons qu'il a toujours été avec moi expliqua Isabelle énigmatique

\- Je peux le voir de plus près demanda Simon

\- Malheureusement c'est très fragile, je ne peux pas te le donner réfuta Izzy

Il hocha la tête en ne poussant pas la jeune femme, il préféra lui parler de sa passion pour la musique et les films. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, elle sourit à ses histoires, Simon remarqua qu'elle restait silencieuse.

\- Excuse-moi je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de Geek et tout s'excusa Simon rapidement

\- Non, je trouve cela adorable tu sais sourit Isabelle

\- Tu es sérieuse, je ne t'ennuie pas demanda Simon

\- Bien sûr que non rigola Isabelle

Il sourit et écouta le rire d'Izzy, il trouva que son rire avait le son de celui d'un chant d'une sirène.

\- Ton rire est merveilleux, on dirait le chant d'une sirène complimenta Simon

\- Peut-être qui sait, je suis une sirène qui charme les hommes taquina Isabelle

\- Je pense que tu es plutôt une sirène comme la petite sirène pensa Simon

Elle gloussa doucement sans savoir que le jeune homme était loin de la réalité, ils terminèrent de manger avant de partir directement. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé et discuter sourit Isabelle

\- Et merci de ne pas m'avoir trouvé ringard remercia Simon

\- Tu es un ringard mais un gentil ringard complimenta Isabelle en lui caressant la joue

Elle s'en alla et rentra dans la maison, Simon soupira en sentant encore l'odeur d'Izzy sur ses vêtements. Il rentra chez lui en rêvant de la jeune femme, celle-ci referma la porte et vit Jace les bras croisé entrain de la regarder.

\- Tu l'aimes conclu Jace

\- Je l'aime en tant que simple ami répondit Isabelle

Elle passa près de lui avant qu'il l'agrippe par le bras et la prit dans ses bras, elle écarquilla les yeux en sachant que le blond n'était pas démonstratif.

\- Izzy, je ne te connais mieux que quiconque alors je sais que tu es amoureuse de ce garçon souffla Jace en le regardant

Elle craqua en commençant à pleurer doucement dans ses bras, il la consola doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui renifla Isabelle

\- Laisse ton cœur te guider conseilla Jace

\- Merci Jace remercia Izzy

Il hocha la tête avant de la laisser, pendant ce temps Maryse était entrain de dormir quand elle se réveilla brusquement en prenant une grande inspiration. Ses yeux se voilèrent et sa perle brilla fortement, son mari se réveilla à son tour et la maintenait pendant qu'elle avait sa vision. Elle haleta fortement en tremblant de toutes ses forces,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu questionna Robert

\- J'ai vu du sang, beaucoup de sang. Par Neptune c'était horrible sanglota Maryse

\- Tu sais à qui appartenait ce sang que tu as vu dans ta prémonition demanda Robert

\- Je ne sais pas à qui appartenait ce sang mais j'ai vu Alec qui se tenait sur le corps entrain de lui donner un morceau de sa chair raconta Maryse en pleure

\- Calme-toi et essaye de te souvenir de qui était parterre doucement apaisa Robert

Elle se calma dans les bras de son mari et ferma les yeux en se souvenant de sa vision, elle vit du sang s'écouler d'un corps et son fils était penché dessus en faisant manger sa chair de sirène à celui-ci. Elle s'avança vers le corps et haleta de peur avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Magnus souffla Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas vrai est-ce que tu sais qui a tiré sur lui demanda Robert

\- Non mais d'après ma vision il était sur le point de mourir et Alec était entrain de lui donner un morceau de sa chair révéla Maryse

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie d'Alec et la fête prénatale. Bisous glacées.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia0067: Il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont comme ça dans le monde mais bon on ne peut rien faire le combattre, je remettrai peut-être les armes plus tard mais ravie que tu aimé la scène**

 **Alec Barton: Ah j'adore mettre la pression sur mes lecteurs " Hachi qui entend Stan gronda dans tout l'enfer" je crois que il a compris que j'ai mis un moment trés chaud entre nos chouchou "Hachi ricana avant de prendre sa bouée pour attendre la prochain tsunami" j'espère qu'il va avoir des baleines dans ce tsunami comme sera cool XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que ce sera bon que ta santé va mieux aprés ton rendez-vous, je t'envois tout mon soutien et mon amour d'ailleurs j'ai mis une scène que tu m'as proposé et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes mais petite diablesse d'amour**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec nageait dans l'océan en souriant, il se retourna en riant en voyant son petit ami le suivre près de lui. Magnus le prit par la hanche et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de continuer de nager, il remonta vers la surface pour sauter avant de replonger dans la mer, le médecin ria en le regardant s'amuser à sauter hors de l'eau. Il vint près de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement sous l'eau, ils enroulèrent leurs queues ensemble. L'asiatique le fit s'allonger sur le sol marin en continuant de l'embrasser, il caressa son torse avant de caresser sa nageoire. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant la caresse sensuelle de Magnus, celui-ci avait découvert qu'Alec était très sensible quand on lui caressait sa nageoire. Il lui crocheta la nuque pour le faire revenir pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils virent un ombre passer au-dessus et ils virent des bancs de poissons passer. Ils sourirent avant de nager de nouveau, sa faisait presque dix mois que le couple avait emménagé ensemble, ils passaient du temps sur la terre comme dans les mers. Jocelyn était à son huitième mois de grossesse, le duo fraternel était pressé de connaître le sexe du bébé et ils s'étaient lancé dans la préparation de la fête prénatale de leur mère. Entre-temps Asmodée poursuivit son enquête avec Camille ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Magnus, surtout que celle-ci avait essayé de la charmer lors d'un dîner avec sa famille avec Alec et sa fratrie. Il l'avait remis à sa place en lui rappelant ses défauts et du fait qu'elle l'avait trompée plusieurs fois dans son dos, elle s'était calmée pour le moment. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux au palais, ils virent Jace et Clary se faufiler en douce vers la chambre du blond. Ils rigolèrent doucement pendant que le noiraud emmenait son homme dans sa chambre à lui, celui-ci fut fasciné par la chambre de son petit ami. Sa chambre avec un lit à baldaquin dont les voiles flottaient sous le courant de l'eau, un bureau fait de coraux avec des papiers faits d'algues étaient sur le bureau. Il avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur toute la cour avec un balcon,

\- Ta chambre magnifique mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as un lit à baldaquin comme nous questionna Magnus en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Même si nous sommes différents, nous dormons dans des lits terrestres mais c'est plus pour garantir que les algues ne collent pas aux nageoires gloussa Alec

Il sourit et tapota sur le lit de son amant pour que celui-ci s'approche de lui, il nagea près de lui et l'embrassa tendrement en s'allongeant sur le lit près de lui.

\- Qu'importe l'endroit où nous sommes, je voudrais me réveiller à côté de toi chaque matin quand tu me murmures que tu m'aimes confia Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassèrent quand ils entendirent un sifflement, ils stoppèrent et la sirène se leva en soupirant en l'informant que le repas allait être servi. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était assis, Maryse regarda le couple s'installer. Elle fit un regard peiné en repensant à sa vision, elle sentit une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari qui la réconforta du regard, ils mangèrent en discutant. Le couple était sur le point de partir,

\- Alec, ta mère et moi nous vous voudrions vous avec Magnus informa Robert

\- D'accord accepta Alec en tenant la main de Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône, le couple royale ne s'assirent pas sur leur trône signe que ça concernait le priver et non le royaume ce que remarqua Alec.

\- Vous voulez nous parler de quoi demanda Alec en regardant ses parents

\- Ta mère a eu une prémonition vous concernant, et nous tenions à vous en parler directement expliqua Robert

\- Dans ma vision tu te tenais au-dessus du corps de Magnus qui se vidait de son sang, il était à peine en vie et tu as voulu lui donner ta chair pour qu'il puisse vivre raconta Maryse en tremblant

\- Par Neptune souffla Alec

Il se tourna vers Magnus qui le regardait, il se réfugia dans ses bras ayant peur. Il pivota vers sa mère avec un regard suppliant,

\- Tu sais qui a fait ça questionna Magnus

\- Non, mais tout ce que je sais à travers ma vision c'est que tu étais en vie signe que tu as mangé la chair d'Alec sourit Maryse

Elle s'approcha du couple et les toucha chacun, sa perle se mit à briller en faisant voiler ses yeux. Elle recouvra sa vue en souriant,

\- Rassurez-vous mes enfants, tout va pour le mieux rassura Maryse

\- Mais ta vision…commença Alec

\- Tu sais très bien que mes visions peuvent se réaliser mais elles peuvent être aussi être détourné ne l'oublie pas déclara Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent dans l'appartement tranquillement, Alec alla se réfugier dans la chambre. Magnus prépara le dîner en le laissant un peu seul, il retourna dans la chambre et s'allongea près de lui. Il se tourna vers lui et se réfugia dans ses bras, il frotta ses bras qui tenaient sa chemise.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre déclara Alec

\- Tu ne me perdras pas mon amour, je te rappelle que je t'ai promis que je t'épouserai et te ferai beaucoup d'enfants promis Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Il sourit et embrassa sa main, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de passer à table. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était dans son bureau entrain de signer et lire ses rapports, il entendit toquer à sa porte.

\- Alors comment va le futur grand frère de l'année nargua Ragnor

\- Je vais très bien mon petit pois vert répliqua Magnus

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça râla Ragnor en s'asseyant sur sa chaise

\- Tu aurais dû emmener le café pour discuter, Tessa emmène toujours le café pour moi quand elle vint discuter avec moi commenta Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas de thune sur moi, bon passons alors ta mère est à combien de mois maintenant interrogea Ragnor

\- Elle est à son huitième mois de grossesse, biscuit et moi nous avons commencé à préparer sa fête prénatale qui se déroulera dans quelques jours sourit Magnus

\- Tu sais qu'est-ce que ce sera demanda son meilleur ami

\- On ne sait pas encore, Catarina a déjà envoyé les photos de l'échographie à la pâtisserie pour qu'il sache si c'est une fille ou un garçon expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, grand frère Magnus ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas nargua Ragnor

\- Je te rappelle que je suis déjà grand frère avec biscuit rappela Magnus bougon

Il ricana avant de se lever après avoir été biper, il salua son meilleur ami avant de partir. Il se plongea de nouveau dans ses rapports sur ses patients, pendant ce temps Asmodée était en couverture avec Camille entrain de surveiller la planque de l'une des branches du cartel. Il observait de son télescope les trafiquants entrain de transporter les marchandises, il réfléchissait en les regardant. Camille sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements noirs avec porte-jarretelles, elle le vit à la fenêtre. Elle le regarda avant de sourire vicieusement, elle pensa à le charmer doucement pour mieux se rapprocher de Magnus en se servant d'Asmodée. Elle commença à mettre un appareil photo discrètement derrière un coin de la pièce, ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel en se faisant passer pour un couple marié pour surveiller les trafiquants de drogue. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le lit en faisant une pose aguichante dans ses sous-vêtements sexy, Asmodée continua de surveiller le périmètre en soupirant.

\- Alors ils sont toujours là demanda Camille sur le lit

\- Oui, ils viennent de mettre leurs marchandises dans leur planque, je pense que la livraison sera pour dans quelques jours déduisit Asmodée

\- Je vois, tu veux quelque chose que je commande au room-service proposa Camille

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche et je ne veux rien pour moi refusa Asmodée sans la regarder

Il rentra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il se lava les cheveux. Il se changea et ressortit en pyjama et vit la jeune femme toujours dans ses sous-vêtements, il roula des yeux. Il prit un peignoir et le jeta au visage de Camille.

\- Je ne t'excite pas comme ça susurra Camille en se levant

\- Pas le moindre du monde répondit Asmodée de marbre

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa son torse et agrippa son entre-jambe pour le stimuler, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que celui-ci restait de marbre. Il lui retira ses mains de lui, il lui fit montrer son alliance,

\- Je suis marié et je suis très fidèle à ma femme expliqua Asmodée

\- Ta femme qui est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux alors que moi j'ai la taille d'un mannequin susurra Camille en montrant son corps

Il soupira et alla vers le lit pour prendre le peignoir et le jeta sur elle, il prit ses affaires tranquillement sous le regard stupéfait.

\- Tu préfères une grosse vache à un corps de rêve s'enragea Camille

\- Oui, mais c'est ma grosse vache, je te l'ai dit je suis marié et j'aime ma femme plus que tu ne peux le croire. Je ne veux pas la perdre pour le profit d'une salope profiteuse comme toi, tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué l'appareil de photo que tu avais caché pour me faire chanter plus tard si j'avais couché avec toi se moqua Asmodée en ouvrant la porte

\- Tu n'es qu'un salopard, vas profiter de ta grosse se moqua Camille

\- Avec joie surtout que j'adore m'envoyer en l'air avec elle sourit Asmodée

Il entra dans sa chambre qui était séparée par une porte coulissante, il déposa ses affaires et appela Jocelyn. Ce qui ne savait pas c'est que Camille avait appelé celle-ci dans son dos pour lui faire entendre tous leurs futurs ébats, mais Jocelyn avait écouté toute leur conversation au téléphone et avait raccroché après avoir entendu la dernière phrase de son mari.

\- Bonsoir ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tout va bien à la maison ? Tu sais un seul mot et je mets fin à la mission pour venir à la maison s'inquiéta Asmodée au téléphone

\- Tout va bien à part que ton enfant est entrain de se servir de mon utérus comme trampoline et que je crois que j'ai encore envie d'aller faire pipi alors que je viens d'y aller soupira Jocelyn à son téléphone

\- Encore un mois et on pourra tenir notre petit bout de chou dans nos bras, tu te souviens de la naissance de Clary. Je suis tombé amoureux de notre fille dès qu'on l'a mis dans mes bras, je me souviens encore par ce que Magnus avait eu l'idée d'apporter une grosse peluche qui a failli l'étouffer dans la voiture rigola Asmodée nostalgique

\- Je me souviens aussi, le meilleur jour est notre mariage à tous les deux souvient Jocelyn

\- Comment ne pas m'en rappeler ? Je voulais mettre une balle entre les deux de ce maudit prêtre bon sang ce qu'il était lent, tout ce que je voulais c'était t'embrasser depuis que tu étais arrivé dans l'église avec ta robe de mariée avec Magnus à ton bras dans son costume bleu marine sourit Asmodée

\- Maintenant je n'arrive plus à mettre ma robe de mariée et…stoppa Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn interpella Asmodée

\- Ce n'est rien juste Magnus et Clary qui sont entrain de se chicaner sur le montage de la table à langer qui a été livrer aujourd'hui expliqua Jocelyn

\- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas touché au berceau ronchonna Asmodée

\- Bien sûr que non ils ont dit qu'ils te laisseraient le monter souffla Jocelyn

Ils discutèrent tous les deux en évoquant les souvenirs d'enfance de leurs enfants et de leur mariage et d'autres, Camille écoutait toute la conversation et s'enragea en voyant que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Asmodée remarqua le reflet de Camille dans la télé en face de lui, il se redressa et déboutonna son pantalon.

\- Dit mon amour ça te dirait le sexe au téléphone proposa Asmodée

Une semaine plus tard Clary entra dans l'appartement de son frère, celui-ci était entrain d'embrasser Alec dans le canapé. Elle roula des yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le rougissement de la sirène et le regard blasé de Magnus, elle revint sur ses pas.

\- Maman m'a foutu à la porte de la maison pour se retrouver seule avec papa qui rentre de sa mission sous couverture révéla Clary

\- Ce qui signifie que tu vas rester pendant un bon moment vu les hormones de maman, se sera très chaud pour eux gloussa Magnus

Elle grimaça avant de rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre attitrée, le week-end arriva très vite pour eux. Pendant que la fratrie regagna la mer, le couple préféra rester dans la maison au bord de la mer. Ils étaient dans le salon entrain de s'embrasser. Alec était à califourchon sur son amant,

\- Ça te dirait un jacuzzi proposa Magnus

\- Un jacuzzi, vous avez ça ici demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr qu'on a ça ici sourit Magnus en se levant avec lui

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et la sirène vit une salle de bain luxueuse avec un grand Jacuzzi qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur, il sentit des bras autour de lui qui l'embrassa dans son cou. Ils se déshabillèrent avant de rentrer dans le jacuzzi, le médecin commença à mettre des bulles en place ce qui faisait rire Alec qui était appuyé contre lui. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il haleta de plaisir en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour faciliter le passage. Il poursuivit ses baisers et fit des suçons dans son cou, il caressa son torse en titillant ses tétons qui se durcirent rapidement ce qui provoqua des gémissements chez Alec. Il se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement, le médecin le plaqua doucement sur le coin du jacuzzi. Il l'embrassa et éteignit la machine sous la curiosité d'Alec, il vint l'embrasser derrière son oreille ce qui le fit miauler.

\- Transforme-moi en sirène proposa Magnus

Il cligna des yeux, et se transforma en sirène avant de le transformer à son tour, il tira sur son lobe d'oreille ce qui le gémir de plaisir.

\- Reprends tes jambes maintenant car je n'ai pas fini avec toi susurra Magnus

La sirène reprit ses jambes et subit les caresses sensuelles de Magnus sur tout son corps, celui-ci plongea dans l'eau pour prendre son membre en bouche. Il sourit à son astuce pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau, il prit son membre en bouche et commença à le suçoter la tête du gland avant de le prendre au fur et à mesure. Alec cria de plaisir en essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose dans le jacuzzi, il continua sa caresse avant de voir l'intimité de son amant le narguer devant lui. Il remonta doucement à la surface et l'embrassa doucement,

\- Tu me fais confiance demanda Magnus

\- Oui pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça demanda Alec

\- Parce que je vais te faire perdre la tête susurra Magnus en replongeant sous l'eau

Il reprit son activité sur le membre d'Alec qui se mit à crier encore une fois, il prit les jambes de son petit ami pour le faire basculer lentement en arrière. Celui-ci ne comprit pas la manœuvre avant de sentir la langue de son amant sur son intimité, ses yeux partirent en arrière sous le plaisir. Il se mit à hurler de plaisir sous les assauts buccales de Magnus, il fit tournoyer sa langue sur l'intimité tout en pompant le sexe dressé. Il glissa sa langue en lui ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il était submergé par le désir. Il remonta à la surface avant de glisser son doigt en lui, il l'embrassa en buvant ses gémissements. Il s'agrippa à ses épaules en écartant les cuisses pour plus apprécier, il écarquilla les yeux quand celui-ci rajouta deux doigts en lui et frôla sa prostate.

\- Je crois que c'est ici ronronna Magnus en le frôlant de nouveau

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui. L'eau se mit à frémir au fur et à mesure que sa jouissance montait en lui, il hurla de jouissance en faisant exploser l'eau du jacuzzi dans toute la pièce. Il était essoufflé par sa jouissance, Magnus le caressa encore tremblant entre ses bras après avoir retiré ses doigts de lui. Alec le frôla doucement en se retransformant pour le refaire revenir à la normale avant de s'évanouir de moitié encore épuisé par l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait d'avoir, le médecin l'embrassa dans le cou et remarqua que l'eau du jacuzzi s'était évaporé. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui en écarquillant les yeux, des gouttes d'eau étaient en suspension dans l'air. Il se tourna vers Alec qui avait rougi encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà,

\- Ce sont mes pouvoirs qui ont fait ça lors de…rougit Alec

\- …de ton orgasme conclu Magnus

Il hocha la tête lentement en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou, il sortit du jacuzzi en le portant dans ses bras. Il le ramena dans sa chambre après lui avoir enfilé un peignoir, il alla retourner pour nettoyer leur dégât quand la sirène le retient en faisant luire ses yeux.

\- J'ai fait évaporer l'eau dans la salle de bain souffla Alec épuisé

\- Tu es épuisé mon amour remarqua Magnus

\- Ça ira rassura Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'allongea près de lui, ils s'endormirent dès qu'Alec s'était blotti dans les bras de son amant. Plus tard ils rentrèrent à leur appartement, dans la voiture la fratrie avait taquiné leur frère aîné pendant un moment dans l'océan. Il rougissait alors que son petit ami arborait un sourire narquois, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour se reposer. Pendant ce temps Camille arriva dans le bureau de sa directrice, elle lui donna son dossier qu'elle avait en main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna la directrice

\- Ma demande d'affectation pour le FBI répondit Camille en croisant les bras

\- Pourquoi vous voulez changer de branche demanda la directrice

\- Parce que je pense le FBI me va plus que la DEA répondit Camille

\- Très bien mais vous allez beaucoup nous manquer ici agent Belcourt déclara la directrice

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine sur le fait que je vais vous manquer madame la directrice, je sais que vous ne m'avait jamais aimé depuis ce que j'ai couché avec votre mari rigola Camille

La directrice lui envoya un regard noir, une semaine plus tard Asmodée était entrain de discuter avec Azazel dans son bureau sur une affaire.

\- Alors Jocelyn va bientôt accoucher, pas trop stressé pour le grand jour nargua Azazel

\- Non, je me suis préparé mentalement. La seule chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter c'est l'écrasement de la main lors de l'accouchement parce que ma Jocelyn à une poigne d'enfer sourit Asmodée

\- La chambre du bébé est déjà prête sans doute conclue Azazel

\- Magnus et Clary ont décoré la chambre et heureusement ils m'ont laissé monter le berceau soupira Asmodée

Son coéquipier rigola avant d'éclater encore plus de rire devant les frasques d'Asmodée envers sa femme,

\- Juste parce que j'avais oublié de mettre la poubelle dehors, elle m'a fait la gueule pendant trois jours en disant que j'étais un connard et en prime une poêle à frite dans la tronche, dieu merci elle ne sait pas viser souffla Asmodée

\- Tu lui as parlé de ses kilos par hasard sans faire attention demanda Azazel

\- Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet parce que j'avais l'impression de revoir une version live de l'exorcisme avec elle raconta Asmodée

Ils racontèrent la vie impossible avec la grossesse de leur femme, le téléphone d'Asmodée sonna et il se leva pour aller dans le bureau de son patron.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander patron questionna Asmodée en entrant dans la pièce

\- Venez, vous connaissez sans doute Camille Belcourt de la DEA présenta son patron

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce une autre affaire avec la DEA demanda Asmodée

\- Non, mademoiselle Belcourt est transférée dans notre bureau. Comme vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble alors je vous ai mis ensemble expliqua le directeur

\- Sauf sous vos respects patron mais je préfère continuer de travailler avec Azazel, on est coéquipiers depuis deux ans maintenant rappela Asmodée

\- Je comprends malheureusement je n'ai personne d'autre que vous pour ça vu que vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble et c'est un ordre ordonna le patron

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir du bureau, le directeur se tourna vers Camille qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

\- Satisfaite demanda le directeur

\- Très satisfaite sourit Camille

\- Ma récompense alors demanda le directeur

Elle alla ferma la porte avant de se mettre sur le bureau devant le directeur qui déboutonna son pantalon, deux semaines plus tard Clary était en équilibre sur une chaise entrain d'accrocher des ballons pour la fête prénatale de sa mère. Elle se redressa quand elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras de Jace,

\- Je te tiens sourit Jace

\- Mon héros gloussa Clary en l'embrassant

\- Oh pitié j'ai envie de vomir nargua Magnus en entrant dans la pièce

\- Va embrasser Alec et du vent râla Clary

\- Mais après avoir décoré la pièce sourit Magnus

Jace le fit descendre parterre pour qu'elle aille se chicaner avec son frère, ils commencèrent à se lancer des ballons sur la tête. Alec aida Jocelyn à descendre de l'escalier doucement, elle avait la main sur son gros ventre. Il la fit installer dans le canapé après avoir arrangé le coussin, elle soupira en grimaçant à cause de son dos.

\- Merci Alec, heureusement que tu es là pas comme mes deux nigauds d'enfants qui se disputent soupira Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est rien, vous voulez quelques choses proposa Alec

\- Je voudrais bien un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plaît et si tu pouvais donner des claques à mes enfants sur la tête se serait un plus demanda Jocelyn

\- Ça je m'en occupe gloussa Isabelle en apportant les plats dans le salon

Elle alla frapper les deux d'une claque sur la tête assez forte, tous rigolèrent devant leur râlement. Ils avaient commencé à mettre la musique, Clary remarqua le retard de son père.

\- Papa est en retard remarqua Clary

\- Il va venir, ne t'en fais pas rassura Jocelyn en frottant son ventre

Elle sourit avant de voir la voiture de son père se garer dans l'allée, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Camille sortit du côté passager. Asmodée prit plusieurs sacs dans le coffre sous l'air ennuyé de Camille,

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être ici tu sais décréta Asmodée en se tournant vers sa coéquipière

\- Entre coéquipiers on se sert les coudes non ? Alors je suis venue participer à la fête prénatale de ta femme ironisa Camille

\- Après que tu aies voulu coucher avec moi et que tu l'ais traiter de grosse répliqua Asmodée

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail et puis nous sommes dans le même bureau maintenant alors oublions le passé sourit Camille

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, tous savaient que Camille était devenu la coéquipière d'Asmodée. Jocelyn s'était mis dans une rage noire en l'apprenant car celle-ci avait voulu détruire son couple, elle avait failli débarquer à l'agence du FBI pour confronter le directeur pour que son mari retrouve Azazel. Magnus regarda son ex-petite amie dans le salon, il avait envie de la tuer en voyant son sourire en coin. Alec vint près de lui,

\- Ça va mon amour demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, je vais aller un instant me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain avant de revenir signala Magnus

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi questionna Alec

\- Alexander, nous sommes chez mes parents alors un peu tenu s'offusqua Magnus faussement

Il rougit devant l'allusion de son amant, celui-ci ria à ses rougissements avant de l'embrasser tendrement et il partit dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Camille ayant vu la scène vint près de lui,

\- Alors tu es son nouveau jouet, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Magnus peut te trouver franchement tu es si banal se moqua Camille

\- Oui mais moi au moins je ne le trompe pas avec tout le monde, dans notre famille quand on aime, on est fidèle qu'à notre amour déclara Alec

\- Oh monsieur est romantique à ce que je vois, je me demande combien de temps Magnus va rester avec toi. Je sais comment il est, c'est quelqu'un qui aime faire la fête et qui ne s'attache rarement et je sais qu'il va retourner vers moi décréta Camille

Les paroles de Camille le transpercèrent de plein fouet telle des poignards, il réalisa que la jeune femme avait raison sur un point. La jeune femme se délecta du visage pâle d'Alec, elle vit le médecin descendre de l'escalier. Elle fit un sourire malicieux et partit près de son ancien petit ami, elle commença à le toucher.

\- A ce qui paraît tu es devenu médecin, tu dois t'y connaitre dans l'anatomie humaine maintenant susurra Camille d'un ton mielleux

\- A ce qui paraît tu as coucher avec tout le bureau de la DEA avant de venir au FBI, et oui j'ai beaucoup de savoir en anatomie humaine mais c'est Alexander qui profite de mon savoir lâcha Magnus en se dégageant de ses bras

Il rejoignit son amant qui ressentait de la jalousie et il réussit à le calmer en lui susurrant son envie de lui et son amour, il rougit avant de se coller à lui durant toute la soirée.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un nouvel élève et la confession de Simon. Bisous glacés.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelateWitch1: Je savais que tu avais un problème pour ne pas lire le chapitre en plus je suis ravie que tu as beaucoup les deux chapitres allez l'accouchement de Jocelyn dans ce chapitre**

 **Maia 0067: Je penchera un dieu est trop faible pour Magnus XD Camille qui n'a aucun effet sur les hommes Bane comme ils sont très fidèles à leur moitiés**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi sur sa bouée qui apprécie le chant des baleines en enfer alors que Satan fulmine contre Alec" Ecoute les chants des baleines ça t'aipesera en plus tu ne vas pas être la risé au paradis parce que j'ai bien fait pire là-bas "Hachi lui montre une phot qu'elle avait prise quand elle était au paradis et la colère de Satan s'évapora rapidement en regardant la photo" C'est un pur original ? "Hachi hocha la tête et le vit partir heureux en regardant la photo sous l'incompréhension d'Alec " Vaux mieux pas que tu sache ce que j'ai fait là-bas pour être bannis XD Camille va être encore une fois être rembarrer par Magnus dans cette histoire avec Alec et aussi l'accouchement de Jocelyn dans le chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que ton idée t'a enflammer XD Il ya ton autre idée qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre mais je garde l'idée du week-end romantique pour le lemon qui va arriver eh bien dans cinq chapitre à compter de celui-là pour bien vous mariner peu XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et essaya de sortir du lit, il essaya avant de voir qu'il était dans les bras de Magnus qui l'empêchait de partir. Il se tourna vers celui-ci qui souriait les yeux fermés, il sourit de même et lui caressa la joue avec son doigt et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il le surplomba avant de caresser son corps doucement, il soupira d'aise devant les baisers de son amant. Les estomacs du couple se mirent à grogner ensemble, ils rigolèrent ensemble et s'embrassèrent chastement. Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils se préparèrent pour vaquer à ses occupations. Alec allait au bahut pendant que Magnus allait à l'hôpital, celui-ci vit la quantité de dossiers de patient sur son bureau. Il commença à travailler, Alec rejoignit sa fratrie. Jace s'était accaparé Clary qui était dans ses bras et était loin de s'en plaindre, Isabelle était près de Simon qui rougissait légèrement en regardant la jeune femme. Ils retournèrent en classe et furent heureux de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas Valentin comme professeur durant le reste de la journée, après le bahut ils allèrent traîner au centre commercial pour acheter quelques achats pour le bébé. Toute la fratrie soutenait Jocelyn dans la grossesse avec Asmodée, celle-ci avait entamé son neuvième mois et lui restait quatre semaines avant d'accoucher. La chambre du bébé était enfin prête malgré les chicanes de Magnus et de Clary lors du montage des meubles, seul le berceau fut monté par Asmodée. Celui-ci s'énervait assez souvent avec sa coéquipière comme celle-ci ne faisait jamais les rapports auprès de leur patron, elle essayait d'établir un rapport avec lui. Elle avait renoncé et commençait à essayer de se rapprocher de Magnus plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille en la voyant essayer de le séduire. Elle fulminait à chaque échec en se promettant que Magnus sera de nouveau à elle, elle enrageait quand elle voyait Alec dans les bras de Magnus lors de leur promenade en amoureux quand elle les surveillait de loin dans sa voiture. La blonde n'avait jamais vu l'expression heureuse et apaiser sur le visage de Magnus, et il affichait un regard amoureux et tendre quand il posait son regard sur le noiraud. Le médecin était entrain d'opérer un patient en tapant des pieds sous la musique, Catarina sourit derrière son masque en regardant son meilleur ami fredonner la musique.

\- Je l'ai recousue, vous pouvez faire les bandages. Mettez-le aux soins intensifs et administrer lui des antibiotiques pour que sa plaie ne s'aggrave pas ordonna Magnus

\- Bien docteur répondit l'infirmière

Il ressortit avec Catarina en retirant son bonnet et son masque, il se lava les mains et se rendit dans la salle d'accueil pour regarder sa prochaine opération.

\- Alors quand est-ce qu'on voit ton cher petit ami Alexander Lightwood demanda Catarina

\- Disons quand j'aurai casé une date où vous serez disponible et que mon cher petit ami comme tu dis sera prêt pour vous rencontrer tranquillement sourit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Catarina amusée

Elle le suivit de nouveau dans une autre salle d'opération, il passa toute sa journée à faire des opérations. Il termina sa dernière opération avant de faire craquer ses membres, il se dirigea vers son bureau en lisant ses rapports de ses patients. Il entra et les déposa sur son bureau, il retira sa blouse et prit ses affaires pour se diriger vers le parking. Il salua les infirmières de l'accueil et se rendit dans sa voiture, il démarra sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez lui. Il bifurqua sur autre chemin pour se rendre à la boîte de nuit, il gara la voiture et entra à l'intérieur. Tous ses employés vinrent le saluer en nettoyant la salle pour l'ouverture, il monta dans son bureau et ouvrit la porte pour prendre les dossiers des finances de sa boîte de nuit. Il les consulta avant de les prendre avec lui, il salua ses employés avant de conduire sa voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra dans son appartement et sentit une bonne odeur de nourriture, il sourit et gratta les oreilles de son chat tout en marchant vers la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour regarder Alec entrain de chanter doucement tout en cuisinant, il fit un tour sur lui-même tout en chantant. Il se régala de la scène, il ferma presque les yeux en écoutant sa voix mélodieuse et suave. Il se releva et alla près de son amant en lui prenant par la hanche, la sirène sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses hanches. Il se retourna dans les bras, il souffla de soulagement en voyant son petit ami. Il l'embrassa derechef,

\- Tu m'as fait peur gronda Alec en le frappant légèrement

\- Désolé mon amour, mais tu m'as charmé avec ta voix mélodieuse tel Ulysse qui était envoûté par les sirènes cita Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Ulysse n'est qu'un mythe mais il y a une part de vérité dans l'histoire car Homère nous a bien vus révéla Alec

\- Attends-tu veux dire que tu as vu Homère de l'ancien grec antique demanda Magnus

\- Plutôt mon ancêtre qui l'a vu, nous avons une longue longévité dévoila Alec

\- Tu as quel âge alors questionna Magnus

\- J'ai 22 ans, Izzy a 18 ans et Jace à 19 ans enfin Max à 9 ans expliqua Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Magnus

\- Tu es déçu par mon âge questionna Alec

\- Un peu, je me suis dit que sortir avec un vieux serait très sexy susurra Magnus

\- Hé s'indigna Alec en le frappant sur le torse

Il ricana et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils sentirent l'odeur de brûlée quand la sirène repoussa son amant vite fait pour arrêter la cuisson de son plat. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant que le plat avait été sauvé, il se tourna vers son amant qui sourit moqueusement. Il le prit par la hanche de nouveau pour le rapprocher de lui, il lui caressa la joue tendrement.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour alors me feras-tu l'honneur Alexander Gédéon Lightwood de me promettre de m'épouser plus tard quand le moment sera venu le jour où je te le demanderai proposa Magnus en s'agenouillant parterre

Il rigola et se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant, ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent en rigolant, ils dînèrent ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit le biper de Magnus sonna sur la table de nuit, il alluma la lampe de chevet et en regardant son biper. Il soupira de fatigue, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Alec le vit entrain de se changer après s'être réveillé, il l'embrassa sur le front en s'habillant.

\- Rendors-toi juste une urgence à l'hôpital informa Magnus

\- Fais attention à toi bailla Alec

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se rendormir, le médecin prit sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital. Catarina arriva avec une pile de dossiers dans ses mains,

\- Désolé d'avoir du te réveillé mais c'est une urgence malgré que pour moi que ce n'est rien tellement c'est chiant mais bon soupira Catarina

\- Explication questionna Magnus en haussant les sourcils

\- Guerre de gangs et la police est là aussi, trois blessés et un mort. Maia est entrain de s'occuper de retirer les balles pour eux, je t'ai fait venir parce que l'une des balles s'est logée dans un os et malheureusement tu es le seul assez compétent pour le faire sans l'endommager décréta Catarina

\- D'accord, prépare la salle je vais voir ce maudit patient qui m'a enlevé des bras chauds d'Alexander râla Magnus

\- Voilà son dossier gloussa Catarina

Il prit le dossier et alla dans la chambre du patient, il vit un policier posté devant la chambre. Il montra son badge et entra dans la chambre, il lut les constantes du patient qui se plaignait.

\- Hé doc, quand est-ce que vous allez m'enlever cette putain de balle dans la jambe, ça me fait un mal de chien se plaignit le patient

\- C'est simple la balle s'est figé dans l'os et ça risque d'être délicat parce que ça se pourrait que tu restes dans un fauteuil roulant toute ta vie avec une jambe qui ne fonctionne pas expliqua Magnus en le regardant

\- Comment ça ? Je vais rester dans une putain de fauteuil roulant, fais chier vous ne pouvez rien faire pour ça doc parce qu'on va me descendre si je reste dans un fauteuil roulant commenta le patient

\- Je comprends ton point de vue mais tu aurais dû y penser à ton avenir avant de t'engager sur cette voie gronda Magnus

Le patient renifla de dédain en le regardant, il fit la moue. Catarina entra dans la salle pour le prévenir de la préparation de la salle d'opération, il sortit de la chambre avant de rentrer dans la salle d'opération pour se préparer. Il entra un quart d'heure plus tard et commença son opération, sa meilleure amie mit la musique pour lui ce qui détendit ses nerfs. Il sourit derrière son masque, il tapa du pied et fredonna la musique. Il récupéra la balle et le mit dans un bocal, il vérifia si l'os de la jambe n'était pas endommagé. Il recousit la jambe avant de mettre le bandage, il retira son masque et son bonnet. Il soupira de fatigue, il se redressa et alla dans son bureau pour faire son rapport dans le dossier. Plus tard il s'allongea à demi dans son bureau pour faire un somme quand il se fit réveillé dix minutes plus tard par son biper, il alla dans le service pour voir une violente dispute entre deux hommes avec un agent de policier. L'un d'eux sortit son arme et commença à menacer tout le monde, le médecin chercha des yeux un objet avant de trouver un bocal en inox. Il le lança par-derrière ce qui le déstabilisa, il en profita pour le maîtriser.

\- J'ai été appelé ici parce que vous avez déclenché une guerre et croyez-moi je suis de mauvais poil par le manque de sommeil alors t'as deux choix soit tu suis l'agent police ici présent ou soit je te brise le bras pour que tu puisses plus jamais l'utiliser ni pour tirer avec un flingue ni même te branler alors tu décide quoi demanda Magnus en coinçant son bras plus fort

\- J'accepte de suivre ce policier, relâchez-moi merde grimaça l'homme

\- Très bon choix déclara Magnus en le relâchant

L'homme se fit arrêter par la police, quand il passa près de Magnus et fit son regard menaçant envers lui.

\- T'es un homme mort annonça l'homme

\- Et tes hommes iront dans des prisons fédérales pour longtemps si tu envoies l'un d'eux me voir, mon père est au FBI alors il fera tout son possible pour me venger si tu me tues même à négocier avec n'importes qui d'un gros bonnet d'un cartel fiché internationalement alors vas-y susurra Magnus froidement

Les deux hommes déglutirent devant la menace voilé de Magnus, celui-ci renifla de dédain et reparti dans son bureau. Il soupira en voyant l'heure et passa une main sur son visage, il alla faire une vérification auprès de ses patients. Il avertit son équipe qu'il partait maintenant, il rentra chez lui et s'allongea près de son amant. Celui-ci vint se blottir près de lui, il le serra dans ses bras en sentant son odeur de la mer. Il s'endormit net quand il se réveilla vers la fin de la mâtiné, il alla dans sa cuisine pour voir son déjeuner dans le four avec un mot d'Alec, la sirène s'était rendu à l'école après avoir préparé le déjeuner de son petit ami. Il sourit et mangea son repas, pendant ce temps Alec était entrain d'écoute son professeur sur les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Il sortit de la classe avec sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon, ils virent les affiches publicitaires au sujet du bal de promo. Ils allèrent en discuter dans un coin tranquille,

\- Je suis déjà allé à un bal de la promo c'était avec Magnus, j'avais douze ans à l'époque raconta Clary

\- Il n'avait pas de cavalière demanda Izzy en piochant dans les frites de Simon

\- Si, beaucoup de fille lui avaient demandé mais il les a décliné par politesse et puis il a voulu m'emmener pour que je m'amuse avec lui, c'était très chouette sauf la partie où j'ai pété la jambe d'un capitaine de football parce qu'il m'avait embêté sur ma taille raconta Clary en ricanant

\- Ça c'est ma Clary rigola Jace en l'embrassant

Les autres firent une grimace à leur baiser, Simon se tourna vers Isabelle qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la cloche sonna. Ils se rendirent tous en classe et grimaçèrent en voyant qu'ils avaient tous Valentin pour le prochain cours, ils étaient tous tendus surtout les sirènes quand celui-ci ramena encore une fois le sujet sur les sirènes. Ils furent rassurés en entendant la sonnerie de la cloche sonnée, ils sortirent de la classe rapidement. Plus tard Simon était avec Isabelle, les deux avaient commencé à se voir ensemble à l'occasion. Ils étaient installés sur une balançoire,

\- Alors tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner pour le bal demanda Simon

\- Personne et je pense pas y aller si je n'ai pas de cavalier, je vais retourner chez mes parents répondit Isabelle

\- Mais tu viendras si tu as un cavalier c'est ça expliqua Simon

\- Exact sourit Isabelle

Il se mordit les lèvres, il prit une grande inspiration pour se lancer mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il maudit la personne qui l'avait interrompue,

\- C'est ma mère, il faut que je rentre chez moi soupira Simon

\- On se retrouve plus tard salua Isabelle

\- Oui sourit Simon crispé

Elle rentra chez elle et s'effondra dans les bras de ses deux frères en sachant qu'elle aimait Simon, ils la consolèrent de son chagrin d'amour. Alec rentra plus tard chez lui, il entra et vit Magnus entrain de regarder ses émissions de mode.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, ça a été à l'école questionna Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien, il y aura le bal de promo averties Alec

\- Je vois, j'avais emmené biscuit en tant que ma cavalière révéla Magnus

\- Elle nous a raconté et aussi comment elle avait mis la raclée à un lycéen sourit Alec

\- Biscuit a toujours été bagarreuse et garçon manqué, c'est pour ça que maman nous a inscrits tous les deux dans des cours de danse dévoila Magnus

\- Pour qu'elle puisse faire autre chose que se battre conclu Alec

\- C'est ça sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils commencèrent à faire des caresses intimes dans le canapé. Magnus avait commencé à déboutonner le pantalon de son petit copain quand son téléphone sonna, il répondit frustrer avant d'écarquiller les yeux. La sirène redressa et le regarda inquiet,

\- Ça va mon amour s'inquiéta Alec

\- Il faut qu'on parte à l'hôpital maintenant haleta Magnus en remettant son t-shirt

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec

\- Maman va accoucher expliqua Magnus heureux

Il sauta par terre et prit son t-shirt pour le remettre, il s'arrangea et suivit son amant jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent et se diriger directement à la chambre, le médecin déboula dans la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Magnus tu es là sourit Jocelyn allongée sur le lit

\- Oui, je suis venu dès que biscuit m'a envoyé un message. Alors les contractions se rapprochent de combien de minutes ? De combien est-ce que tu es dilaté questionna Magnus en prenant son dossier médical

\- Chérie redépose tout de suite ce dossier, je veux voir mon fils qui me soutienne au lieu du médecin. Je sais…oh seigneur…que ton métier compte pour toi souffla Jocelyn ayant eu une contraction pendant qu'elle parlait

\- Ça va aller ma chérie s'inquiéta Asmodée

\- BIEN SÛR QUE CA NE VA PAS ESPECE D'ENFOIRE, TU M'AS MIS EN CLOQUE ET MAINTENANT JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE SUBIR TOUT C'EST TA ECRASE OU SINON JE TE FRACASSE LA TÊTE hurla Jocelyn en se tournant vers son mari

Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière en laissant Asmodée subir les foudres de Jocelyn, Alec s'approcha de son amant. Une infirmière entra dans la salle et vérifia la dilatation de Jocelyn,

\- Encore 8 centimètres ensuite vous pourrez descendre en bas sourit l'infirmière

Les autres allèrent prendre un café en laissant leurs parents, un moment plus tard l'infirmière revint et annonça que Jocelyn était prêt à accoucher. Elles l'installèrent pendant qu'Asmodée se changeait pour être près de sa femme,

\- Quand je vous dirai de pousser, vous pousserez expliqua l'infirmière

\- D'accord souffla Jocelyn

\- Poussez conseilla l'infirmière

Elle commença à pousser en écrasant la main de son mari qui serra les dents de douleur, elle relâcha la pression avant de recommencer sous le conseil de l'infirmière. Elle poussa plusieurs fois avant de se reposer un peu, son mari était entrain d'essuyer la sueur de son front.

\- Tu fais ça très bien mon amour, je suis avec toi encouragea Asmodée

\- JE T'AI DIT DE T'ECRASER, TA VOIX EST SEMBLABLE A UN CANARD QUI BOITE ET EST ENTRAIN DE ME FILER LA MIGRAINE. CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI ACCOUCHE ALORS FERME TON CLAPET ANDOUILLE jura Jocelyn

\- D'accord ma puce répondit Asmodée

Elle poussa de nouveau en criant de douleur,

\- C'est bon je vois la tête, attendez-moi une minute pour que je vérifie si le cordon ombilical n'est pas autour de son cou expliqua l'infirmière

Asmodée embrassa sa femme en entendant que leur bébé allait venir dans quelques minutes, la rousse poussa encore une fois.

\- Vas-y mon amour, je suis tout cœur avec toi encouragea Asmodée

\- ALORS VIENS PRENDRE MA PLACE ENCULE hurla Jocelyn en poussant

\- Je n'ai pas l'outil qu'il faut répondit Asmodée penaud

\- Il y a un bon couteau à viande à la maison attend que je te la coupe en deux pour que tu comprennes ma douleur s'écria Jocelyn

Il ne fit rien en sachant que c'était la douleur qui la faisait réagir comme ça, elle poussa une dernière fois avant de retomber sur l'oreiller. Elle pleura en entendant son bébé pleurer, Asmodée l'embrassa sur son front humide. L'infirmière essuya les yeux et le nez du bébé,

\- C'est une magnifique petite fille révéla l'infirmière

\- Merci ma chérie déclara Asmodée en l'embrassa partout sur le visage

\- Si le papa veut bien couper le cordon proposa l'infirmière

Le patriarche essuya ses larmes de joie et prit le ciseau pour couper le cordon, elle mit le bébé sur la poitrine de Jocelyn. La petite fille avait les cheveux noirs avec les yeux verts, Magnus était entrain d'attendre avec Clary avec la fratrie. Il essaya de se renseigner auprès de ses collègues au sujet de l'accouchement, la sirène vint le réconforter. Asmodée sortit de la pièce avec un petit sourire, ils se précipitèrent sur lui.

\- Alors demanda Clary inquiète

\- Tout va bien, Jocelyn et le bébé vont bien rassura Asmodée

\- C'est bien, il n'y a pas eu de complication pendant l'accouchement demanda Magnus

\- Non aucun, tout s'est déroulé sourit Asmodée

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra voir le bébé questionna Isabelle

\- Ils sont entrain de s'occuper d'elle ensuite ils pourront la mettre dans la pouponnière commenta Asmodée

Il retourna auprès de sa femme après avoir vu que celle-ci avait retrouvé sa chambre, tous purent entrer pour voir Jocelyn. Clary s'assit près de sa mère,

\- Tout va bien maman s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien maintenant sourit Jocelyn

L'infirmière emmena le bébé et tout le monde commença à s'extasier devant le bébé,

\- Alors comment elle s'appelle cette petite princesse questionna Jace en roucoulant avec le bébé

\- Elle s'appelle Jena Charlotte Bane-Fairchirld dévoila Jocelyn

Le nouveau père sourit en regardant sa fille, Clary et Magnus vinrent à chacun tour de rôle de porter leur petite sœur.

\- Elle est si mignonne s'émerveilla Clary

Alec s'approcha de son amant et joua avec les petits doigts de Jena, le médecin regarda son petit ami dans les yeux. Il leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, il sourit et hocha la tête. Il se pencha pour effleurer doucement ses lèvres,

\- Désolées de vous interrompre mais les visites sont terminées rappela l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte

Tous soupirèrent de déception mais promis de ramener les cadeaux, Magnus préféra rester à l'hôpital en profitant pour faire un tour auprès de ses patients. Il resta un peu tard en passant une dernière fois voir sa mère, celle-ci était entrain de donner le sein à sa petite sœur

\- J'y vais, est-ce que ça ira pour Jena et toi demanda Magnus

\- Ça va aller rassura Jocelyn

\- N'hésite pas à demander quoi que soit à une infirmière demanda Magnus

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, il se rendit chez lui. Il vit que la table était dressée pour le dîner,

\- Tu es rentré, comment va Jocelyn interrogea Alec

\- Tout va bien, Jena était entrain de téter quand je suis venu voir maman déclara Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Félicitation grand frère Magnus susurra Alec

Il ricana et l'embrassa passionnément en l'attirant encore plus vers lui, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Demain on ira acheter les cadeaux pour Jena, tu m'accompagnes avec les autres proposa Alec

\- D'accord, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi en même temps sourit Magnus

Le lendemain ils allèrent tous au centre commercial pour faire du shopping, Isabelle et Simon allèrent acheter des ensembles de body roses et blancs avec des motifs d'animaux ayant vu dans un magasin de bébé. Jace et Clary cherchaient un jouet et pris une boîte musicale avec différentes musiques, Magnus et Alec prirent des peluches pour le bébé. Plus tard ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour donner les cadeaux, les filles en profitèrent pour prendre des bouquets de fleurs et des ballons pour Jocelyn. Ils arrivèrent et donnèrent les cadeaux pendant que Clary prit le bébé dans ses bras,

\- Oh ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine les enfants mais en tout cas c'est magnifique sourit Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est rien maman, je pense que Jena sera la petite fille la plus aimée par son grand frère et sa grande sœur gloussa Clary en embrassant sa petite sœur

Magnus sourit et était sur le point de prendre le dossier médical de sa mère,

\- Magnus Bane, tu vas me faire plaisir de ne pas toucher à mon dossier médical ou sinon tu vas m'entendre menaça Jocelyn

\- Maman…commença Magnus

\- Ici dans cette chambre, tu es mon fils et non le docteur Bane qui fait fondre toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital avec son charme nargua Jocelyn sur la dernière partie

Il rougit alors que tout le monde riait de ça, ils restèrent un bon moment avant de rentrer. Simon raccompagna Isabelle chez elle,

\- Jena est un magnifique bébé s'émerveilla Isabelle

\- C'est vrai, au fait Izzy je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner pour mon entraînement musical demain proposa Simon

\- Bien sûr que je viendrai avec toi accepta Isabelle

Il était ravi et était sur le point d'avouer son amour pour la jeune femme quand son téléphone sonna ce qui le frustrer, il répondit avant de raccrocher.

\- Il faut que j'y aille signala Simon frustré

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, il sourit rêveur en touchant la joue. Il était sur le point de partir quand il remarqua le collier d'Isabelle parterre, il le prit et sentit le battement de cœur du coquillage. Il se sentit apaisé et serein ayant le collier d'Isabelle dans sa main, il le mit à son cou pour lui rendre demain. Le lendemain ils étaient en classe, leur professeur était entrain de parler quand le proviseur entra dans la classe avec un jeune garçon de leur âge.

\- Je vous présente Sébastian Verlac et il sera à présent votre camarade de classe présenta le proviseur

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux noirs, le professeur le fit installer à une place près d'Isabelle. Celui-ci fit un sourire charmeur à Isabelle ce qui ne plut pas à Simon, après le cours Simon appela Isabelle.

\- Ton collier est tombé parterre hier soir et je l'ai ramassé pour toi sourit Simon

\- Oh il s'est détaché et je ne l'ai pas remarqué, en ce moment la chaîne s'échappe assez souvent de mon cou et je l'ai changé mais on dirait qu'il ne veut pas rester à mon cou alors si tu le veux je te le donne en plus c'est ton anniversaire dans quelques jours non proposa Isabelle

\- Bien sûr mais tu es sûr demanda Simon

Elle acquiesça en passant une main sur le coquillage, le jeune homme la remercia en l'enlaça dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le bal de la promo et la première fois de Simon dans l'océan. Bisous glacées.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Rassure il sait gérer ses deux métiers XD Jena aura tout sa famille qui va la chouchouté**

 **Alec Barton: Ben avec le caractère d'Asmodée et de Jocelyn c'est vrai que c'est explosif avec Clary XD Pour ta question vaux mieux pas quetu le sache mais ça pourrait contenter Satan pour un bon moment "Hachi et Alec entendent le rire sadique de Satan depuis qu'elle lui a donner la photo" Par contre je préparai ma plache de surf parce que un autre vague arrive avec ce chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu vas mieux et je sais moi même j'étais en train de rire en l'écrivant en m'imaginant la scène XD j'hâte de savoir ce que tu réserve comme idée**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Magnus berça sa petite sœur dans ses bras en roucoulant avec elle, Alec regarda la scène avec admiration et amour. Il souriait rêveur en rêvant que son petit ami portait leur enfant dans ses bras, Clary vint dans le salon accompagné de Jace. Ça faisait deux semaines que Jocelyn était sorti de l'hôpital avec le bébé, ils avaient accueilli les deux avec une petite fête après avoir décoré le salon pour leur souhaiter la bienvenu. Asmodée avait pris son congé paternité auprès du FBI, il fut féliciter par tous ses collègues qui était de même pour son patron. Jena commença à gémir doucement dans les bras de Magnus, il appela sa mère qui vint prendre sa deuxième fille pour la faire téter. L'asiatique s'assit près de son petit ami et l'embrassa sur la tempe, Clary caressa la joue de sa petite sœur doucement. Le couple resta pour le dîner avant de rentrer chez eux, Magnus s'étira de fatigue et s'allongea sur son lit aussitôt après s'être déshabillé. Alec vint le rejoindre dans le lit et se blottit dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent normalement. Le lendemain la sirène gémi de plaisir dans son sommeil, il se réveilla et tourna la tête pour voir son amant entrain de le masturber doucement avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il haleta de plaisir et le vit se glisser sous la couette, il hoqueta de surprise en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son membre. Il serra le coussin en gémissant de plaisir, le médecin avait englobé tout le sexe dans sa gorge. Il continua avant de voir l'intimité de son amant le narguer, il délaissa le membre et se glissa vers le sud en levant légèrement les hanches d'Alec pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il glissa sa langue dessus ce qui fit crier de plaisir la sirène, celui-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous la langue de Magnus sur son intimité. Il l'amena à la jouissance et il avala le sperme en se léchant les lèvres et lécha les quelques gouttes sur le membre, il ressortit sous la couette et vint embrasser Alec qui était encore épuisé par l'orgasme qu'il venait de ressentir.

\- Oh par Neptune, si c'est comme ça le sexe je crois que je ne vais pas survivre rougit Alec encore plus qu'il était

\- Ne t'en fais pas sera beaucoup plus fort quand nous ferons l'amour tous les deux sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, ils se levèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé ayant strictement rien à faire,

\- Je vais en profiter pour passer au club, tu m'accompagnes proposa Magnus

\- C'est d'accord sourit Alec

Ils se rendirent au club ensemble, ils allèrent dans le bureau. Alec s'assit dans le canapé en cuir de son petit ami pendant que celui-ci gérait les bons de commande et les bons de livraison de son club, il vérifia les comptes tranquillement. Il compara ses rapports du mois passé et celui de l'année précédente, il fronça les sourcils en les regardant.

\- Un problème demanda Alec

\- Oui, d'après les comptes du club il y a des pertes d'argent de 1 millions depuis un moment examina Magnus

\- Fais voir proposa Alec

Il lui fit montrer le rapport de ses finances, la sirène les compara avec ceux de l'année précédente.

\- Est-ce que tu gardes toujours les anciens rapports de comptabilité des années précédentes demanda Alec

\- Oui attend je vais aller te les chercher répondit Magnus en se levant de sa chaise

Il s'installa dans la chaise de bureau de son petit ami et poursuivit son travail, le médecin entra dans le bureau avec plusieurs boîtes de carton rempli des comptes du Pandémonium.

\- Est-ce que ce sont tous les finances de la boîte questionna Alec en commençant à chercher dans les dossiers

\- Oui, ce sont tous les dossiers depuis l'ouverture de la boîte répondit Magnus

Il le remercia de la tête et se plongea dans les documents et vérifié les comptes de son amant, il compara les rapports des comptes depuis l'ouverture jusqu'au jour même. Le médecin le regarda faire avant de le voir entourer plusieurs fois sur les copies des comptes, il se redressa avant de les remettre dans la boîte.

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- Tu as plus de 12 milliards de dollars que tu as perdus, les pertes ont commencé un an après l'ouverture. Je ne sais pas qui gère tes finances mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait toujours des incohérences dans les comptes et c'est toujours le même numéro de banque qui reviens dans les comptes expliqua Alec en les montrant le même numéro de banque sur plusieurs documents

\- Ce qui est c'est bizarre, c'est que je n'ai jamais ouvert un compte dans cette banque réfuta Magnus en prenant son téléphone

Il appela la banque qui gérait le compte qui lui prenait de l'argent, celui-ci lui confirma qu'il y avait la signature de Magnus et que celui-ci venait déposer régulièrement l'argent sur le compte et même le retirer ce qui laissa perplexe l'asiatique. Il raccrocha et Alec le regarda perplexe de l'information,

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, « je » viens chaque mois déposer de l'argent sur ce compte et même en retirer déclara Magnus

\- Qui gère tes finances quand tu es à l'hôpital questionna Alec

\- C'est mon comptable qui le gère et qui…oh le fils de pute. Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce qu'il ma fait signer plusieurs documents, il a ouvert ce compte en se faisant passer pour moi conclu Magnus en donnant un coup de poing sur la table

Il s'enragea, la sirène lui passa une main dans son dos pour le calmer. Il se calma et réfléchit en regardant le numéro de compte, il sourit sadiquement ce qui fit frémir son amant.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée qui pourra faire le pied à ce fils de pute sourit Magnus

Il appela son père et lui expliqua les faits, ils se rendirent tous les deux à la banque. Le banquier confirma la version de Magnus comme il ne l'avait jamais vu et que chaque fois ils avaient sa signature sur les documents, le médecin était deux fois plus enragé par l'escroquerie que son ancien comptable avait faite dans son dos en se faisant passer pour lui. Son père le rassura qu'il enquêterait et monterait un piège pour son ancien comptable, le soir même Magnus était debout sur son balcon avec un verre d'alcool à la main. Alec venait de terminer le dîner quand il rejoignit son petit ami sur le balcon, il l'enlaça par-derrière. Il mit une main sur la sienne en observant toujours la ville, la sirène le contourna pour être en face de lui. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa amoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant un suçon. Magnus sourit en le sentant le marquer, il glissa sa main sous son t-shirt. Il caressa sa peau et se mit à genoux et détacha la ceinture pour prendre le membre de son amant pour le masturber et le mit dans sa bouche. Magnus agrippa la rambarde sous le plaisir, il serra les dents devant la fellation de son amant. Il amena jusqu'à la jouissance en le laissant se déverser dans sa bouche, il se releva en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils allèrent se coucher, quelques jours plus tard l'ancien comptable de Magnus se rendit à la banque avec le document signé de Magnus pour retirer de l'argent pour lui. Il arriva au guichet et demanda son banquier, Asmodée déguisé en banquier vint le recevoir dans son bureau.

\- Mon collègue est malade aujourd'hui et donc je le remplace pour le moment expliqua Asmodée

\- Très bien, je suis Magnus Bane et je voudrais retirer cinq millions de dollars sur le compte que j'ai ouvert ici sourit l'ancien comptable

\- Bien sûr accepta Asmodée

Il fit semblant de taper sur l'ordinateur, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Il me faut une carte d'identité s'il vous plait questionna Asmodée en le regardant

\- D'habitude il ne me demande pas ma carte d'identité sourit l'ancien comptable crispé

\- Je comprends votre point de vue mais je veux votre carte d'identité car c'est la politique de notre banque surtout pour un montant de la sorte expliqua Asmodée

\- Très bien accepta l'ancien comptable

Il fit semblant de chercher dans son sac sa carte identité, il fit un semblant de grimace comme s'il avait oublié sa carte d'identité.

\- Zut, j'ai oublié ma carte d'identité chez moi mais je m'arrangeai pour vous l'amener plus tard proposa l'ancien comptable

\- Malheureusement sans votre carte d'identité, vous ne pouvez pas retirer de l'argent refusa Asmodée

\- Ecoutez, je suis le grand Magnus Bane le propriétaire du Pandémonium. Je pourrais vous faire rentrer gratuitement dans l'établissement, et même vous donnez cinquante pour cent de ma recette si vous voulez proposa l'ancien comptable

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte de faire une impasse sur votre carte d'identité accepta Asmodée

Il fit semblant de se lever et fit un geste à son équipe d'intervenir, tous entrèrent dans la salle et l'arrêtèrent pour escroquerie et pot-de-vin ainsi que le banquier après que Asmodée l'ait interrogé plusieurs fois.

\- Vous faites une grave erreur, je suis le grand Magnus Bane. Je suis un chirurgien réputé de cette ville en plus d'être le patron du Pandémonium se vanta l'ancien comptable

\- Je me présente Asmodée Bane le père de Magnus Bane, je ne savais pas que mon fils était devenu un minable dans ton genre ironisa Asmodée en montrant son badge

Il fut choqué de voir le père de son patron devant lui avant de voir Magnus à l'entrée de la banque avec Clary, il pâlit considérablement en le voyant devant lui.

\- Patron s'affola le comptable

\- J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent par ta faute et j'espère que le juge t'enverrai en tôle pour moisir un bon moment, si tu sors un jour tu devras t'attendre à avoir une armée d'avocat devant ta porte pour rembourser chaque dollar que tu m'as volé en te faisant passer pour moi décréta Magnus

\- Je peux tout vous expliquez tenta de convaincre l'ancien comptable

Il se retourna pour partir, Clary passa devant lui et lui mit un coup de poing en pleine face avant de lui cracher dessus. Il se mit à crier avant d'être rentré de force dans la voiture de police, la rousse rejoignit son frère. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble au centre commercial pour choisir une robe de soirée pour Clary pour le bal de la promo, ils retrouvèrent les autres là-bas. Alec vint enlacer son petit ami, ils marchèrent pendant que Clary raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ils rentrèrent dans un magasin et commencèrent à chercher leurs tenues, Magnus flâna parmi les robes pour sa sœur. Il choisit plusieurs modèles avant de se tourner vers la rouquine qui avait les bras croisés et qui soupirait, elle entra dans la cabine et essaya chaque robe de soirée. Elle ressortit avec une robe différente avant de trouver la bonne, celle-ci était une robe bustier noire assez courte avec une traîne asymétrique. Magnus regarda la tenue et sourit en approuvant son choix, il se mit en quête de son amant qui se démenait parmi ses tenues. Il l'aida à trouver plusieurs costumes avant de trouver la tenue idéale, il essaya plusieurs tenues qui faisaient baver son amant. Celui-ci rougissait à chaque fois devant le regard déshabilleur et amoureux, il poursuivit l'essayage avant de trouver la perle rare. Il lui montra le costume,

\- J'approuve mon chéri, en plus facile pour l'enlever à la fin de la soirée susurra Magnus

Il bafouilla dans ses mots, le médecin se leva et vint l'embrasser en le poussant discrètement dans la cabine. Il continua de l'embrasser en le déshabillant facilement, il essaya de le repousser étant dans un lieu public. Il stoppa après avoir entendu l'appel de Clary ce qui le frustra, il sortit de la cabine en soupirant après avoir embrasser Alec au passage. Ils ressortirent du magasin et chacun allèrent de son côté pour se retrouver au café plus tard, ils commandèrent à manger pour eux.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller au Pandémonium ce soir questionna Magnus

\- Ouais ça me plairait bien justement sourit Isabelle

\- Super en plus je pourrais boire autant de fois que je veux sourit Clary

\- Même si tu as seize ans et que tu peux boire de l'alcool, tu restes une mineure frangine rappela Magnus

Elle bouda devant l'interdiction de son frère, Magnus se pencha vers sa sirène.

\- On pourrait s'éclipser dans mon bureau pour le baptiser qu'est-ce que tu en penses susurra Magnus

Il s'étouffa avec son soda et se mit à tousser avant de rougir furieusement, Magnus gloussa devant ses rougissements alors que les autres ne comprirent pas la situation. Plus tard ils étaient dans l'appartement entrain de se préparer pour sortir, le médecin était entrain de se préparer pour la soirée.

\- Tu n'es pas de garde ce soir questionna Alec en s'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte

\- Il y a un ami qui me devait un tour de garde a pris ma place répondit Magnus en se maquillant

Il se releva et regarda son petit ami, il sourit en voyant ses habits. Celui-ci était habillé d'une chemise bleu marine avec un pantalon noir qui lui moulait les fesses un peu, il fit une moue appréciatrice.

\- J'ai toujours eu du goût pour choisir les vêtements sourit Magnus en le regardant de haut en bas

Il rougit devant son regard avide, il le prit par la hanche et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se diriger vers le parking. Ils arrivèrent au club où beaucoup de monde était entrain d'attendre devant l'entrée, Isabelle et les autres étaient entrain d'attendre dans la file d'attente. Magnus leur fit signe de venir, ils rentrèrent sous les regards envieux des autres clients. La salle était bondée et la musique résonnait dans toute la salle, le patron fit signe à tous ses employés ainsi que son DJ. Tous allèrent dans le carré VIP de Magnus, un serveur vint les servir gratuitement. Clary se leva et entraîna Jace sur la piste de danse, Isabelle fit de même avec Simon qui rougissait. Le médecin remarqua le collier de coquillages au cou de Simon, il se tourna vers Alec qui lui confirma ce qu'il était entrain de penser. Ils regardèrent les autres danser,

\- Tu veux danser proposa Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas très bien danser révéla Alec en grimaçant légèrement

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te montrer sourit Magnus en le prenant par la main

Ils se levèrent et allèrent danser ensemble, Magnus le prit par la hanche et le plaqua son torse contre le sien. Il bougea ses hanches au rythme de la musique avec le sien, Alec se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, il haleta doucement. Il sourit avant de le prendre par la main et l'entraîna dans son bureau, il ferma à clef son bureau. Il embrassa sa sirène et l'emmena sur le canapé, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en lui faisant des suçons dans le cou. Il déboutonna sa chemise en mordillant l'os de sa clavicule, Alec gémit de plaisir sous les dents de son amant. Il l'embrassa sur le torse avant de prendre son téton, il lécha le bout avec sa langue qui se durcit sous la caresse. Il fit racler ses dents dessus le téton ce qui gémit son amant de plaisir, il passa au jumeau en le taquinant avec sa bouche. Il laissa un sillon de salive entre les deux avant de poursuivre son exploration sur le torse d'Alec, il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon. Il se redressa sous l'incompréhension de la sirène, il sourit malicieusement avant d'aller fouiller pour trouver quelque chose dans son bureau et retira une paire de menottes. Il le fit lever de sa position et l'allongea près de la table basse pour l'attacher avec les pattes,

\- Je vais te donner tellement de plaisir que tu ne sauras plus où donner de la tête susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et déboucla sa ceinture pour retirer son pantalon, il se lécha les lèvres en regardant le membre dressé d'Alec. Il donna un coup de langue ce qui le fit crier de surprise, il ronronna avant de suçoter la tête en sentant le pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi en le prenant dans son intégralité, Alec se mordit les lèvres en se retenant de gémir pour ne pas qu'on l'entends. Magnus comprit qu'il se retenait, il relâcha le membre et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Avec la musique assourdissante ils ne t'entendront pas crier de plaisir alors ne te retient pas mon amour susurra Magnus

Il retourna vers le sexe, la sirène ne se fit pas prier et se mit à crier de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant. Celui-ci se retira de nouveau sur le sexe et le fit retourner sur le ventre, il l'embrassa sur sa nuque en laissant ses lèvres explorer son dos. Il arriva vers les deux globes de chaire qu'il caressa et l'embrassa, il les écarta doucement en regardant l'intimité d'Alec. Il le taquina avant de tournoyer sa langue sur l'intimité, il l'inséra à l'intérieur de lui. La sirène cria de plaisir et tira sur la paire de menottes qui l'enchaînait, il avait les yeux retournés dans l'océan de plaisir que le médecin lui donnait. Il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de lui, il le fit coulisser avant de l'embrasser en buvant ses gémissements. Il frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il sourit et le frôla plusieurs fois. Il retira ses doigts et le masturba encore une fois et remit sa bouche dessus, il se déversa dans sa bouche dans un hurlement de jouissance. Il était essoufflé par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, Magnus avala le sperme en ronronnant. Il se lécha les lèvres de délectation, il le détacha des menottes. Il remarqua les marques rouges sur ses poignets,

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec en le voyant embrasser sur son poignet

Il ne l'écouta pas et embrassa ses poignets avec amour, Alec se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le fit allonger à son tour, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et déboutonna sa chemise doucement et embrassa son torse caramélisé. Il lui fit enlever son pantalon pour prendre son membre dressé pour le masturber, il le prit en bouche et observa son amant entrain de prendre du plaisir sous sa caresse. Il le trouva très beau, il était à nouveau excité après avoir vu le plaisir son amant. Il se retira de son membre et le regarda, Magnus fut frustré et le vit hésitant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Je voudrais apprendre autre chose mais sans…rougit Alec

\- Qu'on couche ensemble conclu Magnus

Il hocha la tête en enfouit sa tête dans son cou, il l'attrapa et le fit asseoir sur lui. Il colla ses deux sexes entre eux, il commença à les masturber ensemble. Alec gémit de plaisir et reprit le relais en les masturbant ensemble, Magnus glissa un doigt de nouveau dans l'intimité de sa sirène. Il rajouta deux autres doigts et les fit coulisser, Alec bougea ses hanches sous le coulissement des doigts de son petit ami. Il cria de plaisir en masturbant leurs deux membres ensemble, ils sentirent la jouissance monter eux. Alec eut les yeux révulsés et se déversa sur le torse de Magnus alors que celui-ci se masturba encore un peu avant de se déverser sur son torse, ils étaient essoufflés par leurs orgasmes,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de se nettoyer et rejoindre les autres, Clary et les autres eurent un regard malicieux en les voyants. Plus tard Clary rentra avec le couple ne voulant pas déranger ses parents avec sa petite sœur et préféra aller dans l'appartement de son frère, Simon ramena Isabelle et Jace avec son van. Jace sortit du van en laissant sa sœur parler avec l'homme qu'elle aimait,

\- Euh, Izzy il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire depuis quelque temps déjà lança Simon

\- Quoi donc demanda Isabelle en le regardant

\- Je voudrais juste demander si ça te dirait d'aller au bal de la promo avec moi proposa Simon

\- C'est avec joie que j'accepte, j'attendais ta demande avec impatience accepta Isabelle

\- Tu voudrais y aller avec moi sourit Simon

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres doucement, elle se recula doucement. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit alors que celui-ci était encore rêveur par le presque baiser de la jeune fille, pendant le week-end Simon vint avec eux à la plage. Isabelle resta avec lui pendant que les autres étaient plongés dans la mer, elle s'assit au bord de la mer avec Simon.

\- Simon, j'ai quelque à chose à te dire souffla Isabelle

\- Vas-y demanda Simon

\- Je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi se confessa Isabelle

\- Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi, plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de le dire mais je dégonflais à chaque fois. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois amoureuse de moi, je veux dire que je suis un ringard et…stoppa Simon

Isabelle le stoppa dans sa tirade et l'embrassa amoureusement, elle recula en souriant ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu parles trop gloussa Isabelle

Il rigola avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, ils entendirent un sifflement mélodieux. Ils se tournèrent vers la mer, Isabelle relâcha son nouveau petit ami de ses bras.

\- C'est joli comme son commenta Simon

\- Simon, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire mais il faut qu'on aille dans l'eau pour ça proposa Isabelle

\- D'accord accepta Simon

Ils allèrent dans l'eau, Isabelle retira son haut de maillot de bain et son bas, le jeune homme rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Ne détourne pas le regard déclara Isabelle

\- Izzy, tu es nu rougi Simon

\- C'est normal parce que je vais faire apparaître ma queue pour te la montrer sourit Isabelle

Il la regarda perplexe, elle se mordit les lèvres en se transformant en sirène. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant que sa petite amie était une sirène, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le regardant.

\- Je suis en train de rêver n'est-ce pas constata Simon en se pinçant le bras

\- Non, je suis bel et bien une sirène en fait toute ma famille sont des sirènes, Magnus et Clary sont au courant de notre existence comme ils sont les âmes-sœurs de Jace et d'Alec. Mon coquillage que je t'ai donné représente mon cœur, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai donné comme tu m'es destiné Simon expliqua Isabelle

Il s'approcha de sa petite amie, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurai pensé de toi, mais vraiment je serai le plus heureux des hommes en te gardant près de moi sourit Simon

Elle sourit et sauta dans ses bras, elle l'emmena dans l'océan avec elle. Une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent au bal de promo, Magnus fut le cavalier d'Alec. Celui-ci avait un costume bleu marine alors que le médecin avait un costume noir avec des paillettes, Clary avait une robe bustier avec ses cheveux en chignon en tresse. Isabelle avait une robe similaire mais en bleu roi, Jace avait un costume blanc avec des bordures dorées et Simon avait un costume belge. Asmodée nettoyait son arme de service devant Jace après que celui-ci était venu chercher Clary pour le bal, Jocelyn berça Jena dans ses bras après lui avoir donné le sein.

\- Au lieu de faire peur à ce pauvre Jace, va coucher ta fille gronda Jocelyn

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe en prenant sa deuxième fille, ils s'amusèrent à la fête.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs n'est-ce pas biscuit sourit Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai adoré venir avec toi lors de ton bal de promo sourit Clary

\- Je me demande qui va être promu la reine du bal demanda Isabelle

\- Ça doit être Brooke et Tyler comme ils sont respectivement les capitaines râla Clary

Ils rigolèrent en sachant que celle-ci avait raison, ils allèrent chacun dansé respectivement sur la piste. Magnus en profita pour danser un peu avec sa petite sœur, le proviseur annonça les gagnants du couple royal.

\- Clary Bane et Jace Lightwood ont été désignés en tant que roi et reine de la promo annonça le proviseur

Ils allèrent sur scène pour recevoir leur couronne sous les applaudissements de tous.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le discours de Clary et l'espion de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui le comptable qui volait Magnus en douce et heureusement avec Alec et son père qui a pu arrêter le fraudeur**

 **Lavigne 126: Ce n'est pas ma faute si il y a une explosion nucléaire c'est toi qui me nourrit mon imagination perverse et j'espère que le prochain chapitre va beaucoup te plaire comme j'ai mis une autre de tes idée**

 **HekateWitch: "Hachi voit Hekate sous forme de fantôme" En fait t'es un fantôme parce que c'est impossible qu'une personne puisse revivre une seconde fois ou plusieurs avec mes limes chauds et lemons XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Quatre semaines s'étaient passé depuis le bal de promo, Clary et les autres s'étaient attelé dans des révisions intensifs pour les examens qui arrivaient prochainement. Magnus les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait grâce à son expérience, la rousse avait reçu aussi plusieurs demandes des universités grâce à ses excellents résultats. Elle avait même obtenu une bourse d'études, tout le monde fut ravi pour son acceptation dans l'université de son choix. Asmodée ayant appris l'acceptation à l'université de sa fille lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à conduire, elle était ravie par les leçons de conduite mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que son père lui avait proposé des cours pour passer du temps avec elle avant qu'elle parte pour l'université. Il voulait désespérément que sa fille reste auprès de lui, Jocelyn avait compris l'état d'âme de son mari au sujet de leur fille aînée qui était sur le point de partir de la maison familiale pour l'université. Elle lui rappela la présence de Jena, celle-ci avait presque un mois maintenant. Comme l'avait prédit Clary, elle était très chouchoutée par son grand frère et sa grande sœur. Magnus était dans son bureau au club, il était entrain de vérifier les bons de commande et les bons de livraison. Son ancien comptable avait été jugé et condamner à cinq ans de prison et en parallèle devait rendre l'argent qu'il avait volé à Magnus en plus de ceux qu'il avait dépensés, à la suite de cette histoire il avait engagé Alec en tant que comptable après que celui-ci est résolu le problème de ses comptes. Celui-ci avait accepté le poste en rougissant en comprenant que son petit ami ne ferait plus confiance à personne d'autre que lui, tous les employés avaient bien accueilli la sirène et le respectaient en sachant son lien avec Magnus. Il leva la tête et vit sa sirène plongée dans les comptes bancaires du club, il avait fait installer un petit bureau pour lui en restant à ses côtés. Alec se sentant observé sourit et le regarda avec malice,

\- Tu as fini ton travail ou tu fais une pause demanda Alec

\- Je fais une pause en te regardant, ce que tu peut-être beau tu sais. Une vraie sirène qui charme des pauvres mortels que nous sommes avec ta beauté ensorcelante et ta voix mélodieuse. Je suis qu'un pauvre fou qui est tombé dans le piège de cette sirène, maintenant mon dieu que dois-je faire pour me retenir de ne pas l'étreindre maintenant car ses douces lèvres me remplissent de désir de les embrasser cita Magnus sous forme de poème

Alec ria devant son poème maladroit, il se leva et se mit à califourchon sur lui. II se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues et l'effleura ses lèvres,

\- Encore un autre poème demanda Alec en gloussant

Il ricana narquoisement de sa demande et se mit à réfléchir sur d'autres vers pour les citer, il le regarda dans ses yeux bleus remplis d'amour.

\- Ton regard rempli d'amour me fait chavirer le cœur, tes yeux bleus me donnent l'impression que je me noie dans un océan. Mais un océan d'amour car ils sont remplis de tendresse, de désir, et de la douceur, mon cœur se meure en attendant un regard de ta part sur mon être. Tu es l'oxygène qui apporte à mon corps les ressources qu'il a besoin pour exister, tes lèvres sont comme un paradis quand il forme un sourire. Je ne suis rien devant l'être que tu es, ton rire me fait vibrer, la douceur de ta peau me donne l'impression que je caresse de la soie, tes gémissements sont comme les vagues de l'océan. Cet amour que j'ai pour toi est entrain de me consumer chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur toi, je meure d'amour sans cesse pour que tu m'embrasses ou me dire que tu m'aimes. Pour simplement te dire que mon cœur te réclame comme sien cita Magnus en le caressant sa joue

\- C'est tellement beau mon amour sourit Alec ému

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils entendirent le biper de Magnus sonner. Il se leva et soupira, le médecin sourit et l'embrassa chastement. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, il déposa son amant devant leur immeuble avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital. Catarina vint le voir en lui exposant les faits,

\- Accident de la route, trente blessés grave, actuellement huit sont au bloc opératoire, treize sont mort. Deux sont mort lors des opérations, tu as douze patients qui présentent des fractures multiples dont une fracture ouverte du radius expliqua Catarina en lui montrant le dossier,

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une salle libre pour la chirurgie questionna Magnus en prenant connaissance du dossier

\- Je vais essayer de regarder et je viendrai te le dire décréta Catarina en bifurquant vers un autre couloir en vitesse

Il alla voir son premier patient et l'examina rapidement en voyant la gravité de son état, il demanda des injections sur plusieurs de ses patients pour soulager leur douleur. Il vérifia un homme dont la jambe s'était déboîtée pendant l'accident,

\- VENEZ M'AIDER hurla une infirmière près de lui

Il alla dans la chambre d'à côté pour voir une petite fille entrain d'avoir des convulsions sous les regards inquiets des parents, Magnus réagit tout de suite et examina tout de suite la patiente. Il trouva rapidement la cause et prit une injection après avoir fouillé dans l'armoire de médicaments, il piqua directement dans le cœur de la fillette. Le médecin référent de la petite fille arriva en retard, il vérifia sa patience.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu demanda le docteur

\- Elle a fait une convulsion suite à une allergie médicamenteuse, est-ce que tu le savais qu'elle était allergique à l'un des composants demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne lui aurai pas prescrit réfuta le médecin

Magnus prit le dossier de la petite fille et lui montra le dossier où étaient écrits ses antécédents médicaux et surtout ses allergies, son collègue déglutit avant de lui faire remarquer que la fillette était sa patiente et non la sienne. Il ne répondit rien et le laissa cogiter, il retourna auprès de son patient qui ne fut pas vexé que celui-ci soit allé au chevet de la fillette. Catarina vient le voir,

\- C'est bon, il y a une salle de libre pour ton intervention chirurgicale sourit Catarina

Il sourit et alla se préparer après avoir terminé avec son patient, il mit son bonnet et son masque pour commencer son opération. Il retira tous les petits os qui avaient éclaté dans la jambe de sa patiente sous le choc de l'incident, sa meilleure amie mit la musique ce qui le détendit ses nerfs. Il put ressouder les os fracturés, il recousit la plaie avant de laisser les infirmières terminer le bandage. Il alla juste changer de gant et de tablier pour entrer dans une autre salle pour réparer un fémur droit d'un autre patient, il répara le fémur. Il passa tout le reste de sa journée à opérer ses patients, il alla dans son bureau pour classer ses dossiers, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il vit Tessa entrer dans son bureau avec deux gobelets de café,

\- Salut ma chérie sourit Magnus

\- Bonjour alors ça a été avec tes opérations demanda Tessa

\- Oui, très bien et toi de ton côté questionna Magnus en buvant son gobelet

\- Pareil, j'ai entendu dire que tu as sauvé une fillette d'une convulsion lança Tessa

\- C'était la patiente de docteur Richard, ce type à donner à la gamine des médicaments sans se donner la peine de consulter son dossier. C'est comme ça que la gosse a fait une réaction allergique assez violente raconta Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce type, celui-ci fait bourde sur bourde parce qu'il a trop la flemme de lire dans un dossier soupira Tessa en buvant son gobelet

\- Encore il y a aussi que monsieur aime choisir ses patients, il prend seulement des patients riches sinon les autres il leur donne des faibles médicaments ou des mauvais diagnostique dévoila Magnus

\- S'il continue comme ça le directeur va le mettre devant le conseil, il pourra se faire rayer de l'ordre de médecin glissa Tessa

Il acquiesça de ce qu'elle disait, ils parlèrent sur d'autres sujets. Elle termina son café et le laissa tranquille, il se replongea dans ses dossiers. Il termina son travail avant de regarder l'heure et vit qu'il était assez tard, il retira sa blouse et prit ses affaires pour partir. Il rentra dans son appartement et vit Alec est entrain de l'attendre dans le salon, il lui bécota un baiser avant de s'installer près de lui.

\- Ça a été la journée demanda Alec

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'opérations et sauvé la vie d'une petite fille qui a failli mourir par négligence d'un de mes collègues expliqua Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi par négligence questionna Alec

\- Ce médecin préfère avoir des patients riches au lieu de patients pauvres car pour lui l'argent prime sur la vie des gens, répondit Magnus

\- Et toi alors tu préfères sauver des vies n'est-ce pas questionna Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

\- Je vais t'avouer un secret, depuis que je suis médecin je n'ai jamais laissé personne mourir car je ne supporte pas la peine des familles en deuil confia Magnus

\- Je te comprends souffla Alec

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en le regardant, il lui caressa les cheveux en respirant son odeur. Magnus ferma les yeux devant l'odeur de ses cheveux, il sentait la mer. Ils commandèrent quelque chose à manger avant d'aller se coucher, le lendemain Magnus déposa son amant au bahut avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital. Alec était avec son frère et sa sœur avec Clary et Simon, ils étaient assis sur le sol près d'un arbre. Izzy avait la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami et Jace avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Clary, Alec était appuyé contre l'arbre et les regardait avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- J'ai hâte que les examens soient finis pour connaître les résultats soupira Simon

\- Il n'y a pas que toi tu sais, moi j'ai hâte de recevoir mon diplôme et partir pour l'université souhaita Clary

\- D'ailleurs vous trois vous avez déjà choisi l'université malgré votre particularité questionna Simon

\- Eh bien j'ai choisi la branche de la mode, je voudrais être styliste répondit Isabelle

\- Moi aide-soignant comme j'ai fais du bénévole avec Clary, j'ai adoré les enfants en plus du métier avoua Alec

\- Je veux intégrer le FBI répondit Jace

\- Papa a bien voulu l'aider pour ça, il va essayer d'appuyer ton dossier en même temps ça se pourrait qu'il devienne ton mentor sourit Clary

\- Je suis tout excité sourit Jace alors qu'il avait peur de ce que lui réserverait Asmodée

\- D'ailleurs il voudrait bien que tu viennes avec nous pour l'entraînement de ce week-end proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr que je viendrai accepta Jace de joie

Le week-end arriva au bonheur de tous, Magnus et le couple se dirigèrent vers le bureau du FBI. Asmodée les vit et les accueillit, le duo vit leur petite sœur dans le porte-bébé. Magnus vient prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Jena vient aussi s'entraîner avec nous gloussa Clary en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Ta mère est partie faire les courses et elle l'a déposé avec moi pour qu'elle puisse porter les courses tranquillement expliqua Asmodée

\- Tes collègues ne t'ont pas charrié en voyant Jena avec toi nargua Magnus

\- Seulement Azazel sinon les autres sont complètement gagas d'elle ma petite princesse sourit Asmodée en récupérant sa fille cadette

\- Bon on commence l'entraînement proposa Clary en s'étirant

Ils allèrent s'entraîner sous les yeux de Jace, celui-ci essaya d'éviter d'avoir le moins contact avec Clary. Asmodée confia Jena à ses enfants pendant qu'il montrait le bureau à Jace, il l'emmena dans la salle de tir.

\- Voici la salle de tir indiqua Asmodée

Il l'emmena devant les différentes cibles, il prit son arme pour faire une démonstration au blond. Il tira plusieurs fois sur sa cible, Jace retira son casque et ses lunettes.

\- Pour entrer dans le FBI, il faut bien tirer demanda Jace

\- Oui, il faut savoir viser. La plupart des agents étaient des anciens snipers de la marine répondit Asmodée

\- Comme vous demanda Jace

\- Ouais, j'étais dans l'armée avant de me faire embaucher par le FBI raconta Asmodée en ramenant la cible

Jace se tourna pour voir sa photo sur la cible sur qui venait de tirer Asmodée, il vit que sa photo avait été détruite ce qui le fit déglutir. L'agent retira la photo et la déposa parmi le tas de photos de la tête de Jace détruite, il mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est devenu ma nouvelle cible lors de mes entraînements au tir, je suis ravi que quelqu'un comme toi devienne agent du FBI au moins tu pourras protéger ma fille sourit Asmodée en massant son épaule

Jace sentit celui-ci le masser froidement, il inspira ayant marre de se faire menacer par le père de sa petite amie. Il se planta devant lui en croisant les bras derrière son dos,

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur Bane j'aime votre fille de toute mon âme. Je suis très profondément amoureux d'elle, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et elle est ma lumière dans ma vie. Je sais aussi que vous aimez votre fille car elle est votre princesse et que vous l'avez élevé avec tout votre amour, je sais aussi que vous ne m'aimez pas car je suis l'homme qui veut vous voler votre fille mais je ne suis pas cet homme-là. Je suis l'homme qui rendra votre fille heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, alors avec votre permission je voudrais que vous acceptiez ma relation avec votre fille déclara Jace

\- Jace interpella Clary rouge en venant dans la salle

Elle avait tout entendu de la déclaration, Asmodée inspira en voyant sa fille se réfugier dans les bras du blond. Il tiqua légèrement mais il savait que sa fille serait heureuse avec Jace, il se disait mentalement qu'il devenait vieux.

\- Papa demanda Clary en regardant son père

\- D'accord, tu as ma permission de continuer ta relation avec ma fille. Mais sache que jeune homme qu'à la moindre larme de sa part, tu me serviras vraiment de cible menaça Asmodée

\- Oui monsieur accepta Jace

Il s'approcha et lui tapota sur l'épaule, il sortit de la pièce et vit sa femme portant leur fille cadette dans les bras. Elle souriait et vint l'embrasser tendrement en lui confiant leur fille,

\- Les enfants grandissent un peu trop vite à mon goût soupira Asmodée

\- Tu as enfin accepté Jace dans sa vie n'est-ce pas demanda Jocelyn

\- Mais si ça me tue de le dire mais ce garçon va la rendre heureuse, Magnus est parti de la maison, Clary va partir pour l'université loin de la maison. Ils me manquent quand ils étaient enfants soupira Asmodée

\- Nous avons encore Jena avec nous sourit Jocelyn en regardant leur fille cadette

\- Pour combien de temps parce qu'elle va grandir très rapidement pleurnicha Asmodée en embrassant sa fille cadette

Elle roula des yeux devant le comportement enfantin de son mari, plusieurs jours plus tard Clary était entrain de regarder les résultats de ses examens et sauta de joie en voyant son nom dans le classement. Elle se tourna en voyant Simon et Isabelle se tourner vers elle,

\- Nous l'avons sourit Clary en sautant dans les bras de la jeune fille

\- Le proviseur s'approcha de Clary,

\- Mlle Bane, félicitation pour votre examen et aussi major de la promotion de ce fait vous allez faire un discours lors de la remise des diplômes informa le proviseur

\- Oh bien sûr sourit Clary

Elle était encore plus ravie d'être major de sa promotion, quelques jours plus tard lors de la remise des diplômes elle était stressée pour son discours et monta sur l'estrade pour faire son discours.

\- Quand j'étais petite, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Chaque jour je voulais faire un métier différent, je voulais être pompier puis espionne et même fée des glaces mais pour dire quand on est un enfant on est rêveur on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut faire plus tard. Puis j'ai grandi et mon frère Magnus Bane est devenu un grand chirurgien orthopédique, comme je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes après-midi, je suis devenu bénévole à l'hôpital. Je faisais la peinture pour les enfants, faire la fête avec eux et tout, je voyais assez souvent les infirmières courir partout avec les médecins pour sauver des vies. Quand je rentrais chez moi mon père me racontait son travail, je me disais qu'importe qu'on est été rêveur enfant quand on devient adulte c'est faire face à la vie chaque jour. On est encore peut-être jeune dans notre tête, on se dit après le lycée on a peur de se lancer mais le fait est que là c'est à notre tour de faire face à la vie car c'est à nous de faire notre vie et de nous lancer dans l'horizon alors félicitations à la promo 2011 NOUS L'AVONS FAIT déclara Clary en jetant son chapeau de cérémonie en l'air

Tous firent pareil et l'applaudirent très fort, le proviseur appela chacune des personnes pour leur remettre leurs diplômes. Clary fut applaudi très fort par sa famille, la fratrie fut aussi applaudie malgré l'absence de leurs parents. Jocelyn vint serrer sa fille très fort ainsi qu'Asmodée et Magnus,

\- Félicitation mon petit calibre félicita Asmodée

\- Papa s'indigna Clary

\- Tu seras toujours mon petit calibre renifla Asmodée en essuyant ses larmes discrètement

Elle fut émue, Magnus alla féliciter son petit ami en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche en se foutant des autres,

\- Félicitation mon amour félicita Magnus

\- Merci mon chéri remercia Alec

\- Alors la prochaine étape demanda Magnus

\- J'avais fait une demande auprès de l'université de New-York, j'ai eu leur acceptation répondit Alec

\- C'est super mon amour sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer dans ses bras

Il éclata de rire dans les bras de son amant, les parents de Magnus et Clary vinrent les rejoindre en plus de la fratrie. Ils allèrent fêter leur réussite dans un restaurant, plus tard le couple rentra chez eux. Le lendemain Magnus était entrain de dormir dans le lit, Alec sortit de la salle de bain après s'être douché. Il le regarda dormir, il eut une idée en l'observant dormir. Il vint doucement et secoua ses cheveux humides près de lui, le médecin fronçât les sourcils en continuant de dormir. Il secoua de nouveau ses cheveux quand celui-ci sentit les gouttes de l'eau et ouvrit les yeux, il l'attrapa et le bascula sur le lit. Il éclata de rire et fut embrasser par son amant en guise de bonjour,

\- C'était méchant de faire ça Alexander bouda Magnus

\- Je voulais te réveiller normalement mais je trouvais trop marrant en plus tu es trop mignon quand tu dors minauda Alec

\- Essayes-tu de me corrompre monsieur Lightwood susurra Magnus

\- Je ne cherche point à vous corrompre monsieur Bane, je cherche simplement à vous séduire répondit Alec sur le même ton que lui

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de glisser sa main sous son t-shirt et commença à le chatouiller, Alec rigola sous les chatouilles de son compagnon. Magnus ricana en le voyant essayer d'échapper à ses chatouilles, il continua avant de le regarder les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Je pense que la punition est encore trop douce qu'en penses-tu ? gloussa Magnus

\- Tu sais que je pourrai te faire arrêter d'avoir osé punir le prince héritier des océans glissa Alec

\- Ah oui, alors monsieur l'héritier veut me punir ricana Magnus en glissant ses mains sur ses flancs

\- Non Magnus, pitié AH cria Alec en se mettant à rigoler sous ses chatouilles

Ils passèrent un moment ensemble avant de se lever après s'être amusé dans le lit, ils se rendirent plus tard à la plage. La fratrie avec leurs conjoints était sur place, Alec se déshabilla et plongea dans la mer pour reprendre son apparence de sirène. Il ressortit sa tête hors de l'eau en attendant son amant, Magnus plongea dans l'eau en le rejoignant. Il se colla à la sirène qui enroula sa queue contre ses jambes, il lui donna une queue avant de plonger ensemble dans la mer. Ils nagèrent ensemble sous l'eau, ils virent Isabelle passer avec Simon. Celui-ci arborait une queue de poisson marron clair, il tenait la main d'Izzy qui nageait vers le palais.

\- On va au palais questionna Magnus

\- Non pas pour l'instant, ça te dirait d'aller voir les dauphins proposa Alec

\- Evidemment mon chou sourit Magnus en lui prenant la main

Il l'emmena vers des groupes de dauphins, ils nagèrent avec eux. Pendant ce temps Camille bifurqua dans une allée et gara sa voiture, elle sortit de la voiture et frappa à la porte. Un majordome la fit entrer et alla dans une grande salle où il avait plusieurs photos et vestiges du passé,

\- Mlle Belcourt, quelle agréable surprise de vous voir salua une voix masculine

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Valentin, celui-ci était dans une chaise roulante. Elle croisa les bras en le regardant,

\- Tu dépéris chaque jour constata Camille

Il se renfrogna de ce qu'elle venait de dire à son sujet, il fit rouler son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à une salle où des objets scientifiques étaient entreposés.

\- As-tu des nouvelles d'eux demanda Valentin

\- Pas le moindre du monde, pour le moment je bosse toujours avec leur père mais ce ne saurait tardé pour qu'il me crache le morceau de ce que vous convoiter même si je pense que ça n'existe pas se moqua Camille

\- Tu as tord de ne pas croire à l'existence des sirènes répliqua Valentin

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce vous voulez en capturer un demanda Camille

\- Je veux en capturer un pour avoir la vie éternelle, la légende raconte que quiconque mange leur chair devient immortelle et boire leur sang aura la beauté éternel raconta Valentin

\- Tu veux manger leur chair pour être immortel c'est ça, c'est pitoyable nargua Camille

Valentin lui lança un regard meurtrier, il prit un dossier sur l'un parmi les autres et le confia à Camille. Elle lit et haussa un sourcil en le regardant, elle jeta le dossier sur le bureau.

\- Vous êtes en phase terminal d'un cancer de l'os, il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps conclu Camille après avoir lu le dossier

\- Il me reste six mois à vivre avec les médicaments, je ne veux pas mourir bêtement à cause de cette maladie merdique. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire dans cette vie raconta Valentin

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez approché en me faisant coucher avec votre avocat pour que je puisse espionner les Bane et ainsi savoir leur lien avec les sirènes expliqua Camille en croisant les bras

\- Bien sûr vous aurez votre part de l'argent révéla Valentin

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine et yeux noirs, celui-ci était accompagné d'une infirmière qui avait un plateau plein de gélules.

\- Vos médicaments, prévient le jeune homme

\- Merci Jonathan, je vous présente mon fils Jonathan Morgenstern. Il se fait passer pour Sébastian Verlac dans la même école qu'eux raconta Valentin

\- Je vois, je pense que je vais vous laisser prendre vos médicaments tranquillement et je reviendrai pour en discuter avec vous salua Camille en se levant de sa chaise

Il fit un signe de tête avant de partir, elle sortit de la pièce quand Jonathan l'a suivi jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

\- Vous êtes un agent du FBI déduit Jonathan

\- C'est exact, pourquoi donc vous avez quelque chose à me dire demanda Camille

\- Non mais je trouve très sexy de savoir qu'une une femme puissetenir un pistolet sourit Jonathan charmeur

Elle s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant langoureusement, elle glissa une carte dans sa poche avant de reculer tranquillement.

\- Si tu as envie plus que ce baiser vient me rejoindre à cette adresse et nous discuterons là-bas susurra Camille en sortant de la maison

Il sourit à ça en se léchant les lèvres, il regarda la petite carte et le cacha dans sa poche sans voir qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noire avait vu la scène.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rentrée de l'université et le rapprochement de Jonathan envers Clary. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton "Hachi qui surfe sur une grande vague avant de faire des sauts impressionnants" alors " les démons montraient des pancartes marqué 10" je le savais "Hachi regarda Satan qui ricana encore devant la photo, celui-ci se remit de sa photo et regarda les dégâts énorme de l'enfer" MAIS QUE S'EST IL PASSE ICI "Tous les demons s'enfuyaient et Alec en premier ligne, Hachi se récura les oreilles en s'allongeant dans le transat" Il y a une grosse tsunami qui arrive niark niark "Satan cria dans tout les enfers"ALEC XD Ne t'en fais pas pour Clary Jonathan va vite se rembarrer à la mode de Clary XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le poème de Magnus t'ai plus, rassure-toi Jonathan ne va pas toucher à Clary XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Enfin il accepter pour Clary qui est sa princesse mais sinon il va continuer de martyrisait Jace XD Même si il a Jena, Magnus et Clary sont ses enfants XD**

 **Lavigne126: J'ai hâte à ce que tu me réseve, d'ailleurs l'un de tes idées et dans ce chapitre et encore un chapitre et tu auras le lemon avec ton idée XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Magnus était entrain d'opérer le fémur d'une vieille dame, il répara l'os et le souda avant de refermer la plaie en fredonnant la musique que venait de mettre sa meilleure amie. Il félicita tout le monde avant de se retirer dans la salle de stérilisation pour retirer son tablier ainsi que son bonnet et son masque, il se rendit dans la salle d'attente pour voir le mari et le fils de la vieille dame. Il les informa de la réussite de l'intervention et ils le remercièrent plusieurs fois, il leur rassura de l'état de santé de sa patiente après son réveil. Il se rendit vers le service pédiatrique pour voir sa sœur entrain de faire la peinture avec les enfants pendant qu'Alec gonflait des ballons sous la musique de Simon alors que celui-ci montrait aux enfants comment faire le DJ, il s'appuya sur la porte en les regardant. Alec leva la tête et le vit, il sourit et vint donner un ballon en forme de cœur à son compagnon. Il l'embrassa chastement ce qui fit rire les enfants, Magnus fit semblant d'être un méchant loup qui allait les manger pour les punir avant de chatouiller certains, ils s'amusèrent avec le médecin. Les infirmières assistèrent à la scène où Magnus s'amusait avec les enfants malades de l'hôpital, elles fondirent en gloussant comme des dindes. Le médecin s'arrêta de jouer en voyant les aides-soignantes venir avec le goûter de tout le monde, ils étaient déçus mais ils gardèrent le sourire après la promesse de Magnus de revenir les voir. Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et son amant sur les lèvres ce qui fit siffler les enfants, les autres furent jalouses de voir le baiser de Magnus et d'Alec. Le médecin se rendit dans son bureau pour récupérer un dossier, il vit le même médecin qui avait fait une faute professionnelle dans son bureau.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais un dossier d'un patient à toi, en fait il était venu la dernière fois pour une fracture du bassin et tu l'as opéré expliqua le docteur

Il referma la porte à demi et s'assit dans sa chaise de bureau, il fouilla sur son ordinateur et dans ses archives. Il le prit et le donna au docteur,

\- Tiens le voilà, mais tu me le rends plus tard prévient Magnus

\- Je veux juste en savoir un peu sur son passé médical avant de l'examiner révéla le docteur

Il ne répondit rien et le regarda lire le dossier, il redonna le dossier à Magnus.

\- Je te préviens que ce patient doit avoir un bon diagnostic, il est très fragile signala Magnus

\- Tu me dictes mon boulot maintenant rétorqua le docteur

\- C'est un de mes patients, il a de la famille alors essaye de penser à sa famille si tu fais n'importe quoi expliqua Magnus

Il fit un geste détaché en le regardant, il sortit avec le dossier du patient. Magnus s'assit dans sa chaise de bureau et soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il entendit toquer à sa porte pour voir sa mère avec Jena qui rentraient dans son bureau. Elle referma la porte doucement, Magnus se leva et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue. Elle fit un sourire devant le bisou de son grand frère,

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas s'excusa Jocelyn

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. De toute façon j'ai été entrain de prendre une pause avant de replonger dans mes dossiers rassura Magnus

\- Je viens de voir Tessa pour ta sœur et d'après elle, elle est en plein forme en plus d'avoir pris beaucoup de poids la petite coquine raconta Jocelyn

\- Cool, maman et papa te donnent de la bonne nourriture n'est-ce pas ma cocotte roucoula Magnus à Jena

\- J'ai vu Clary entrain de s'amuser avec les enfants de l'hôpital avec Alec et Simon décréta Jocelyn

Il sourit en repensant à eux, il joua un peu avec sa petite sœur avant de la redonner à Jocelyn qui était sur le point de partir.

\- Je te retrouve demain soir à la maison pour le dîner, j'ai invité Alec proposa Jocelyn

\- Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas dîné à la maison accepta Magnus

\- Je te retrouve demain lâcha Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il fit signe à Jocelyn et Jena, il reprit son travail dans ses dossiers en examinant les radios de ses patients pour voir leur évolution. Il fut biper pour une urgence, il alla à l'accueil et trouva une femme sur le point d'accoucher blessé de partout. Les ambulanciers lui dirent tout son état de santé, il ordonna aux infirmières de prévenir la sage-femme. En vérifiant les constantes de la femme il vit que celle-ci était sur le point d'accoucher, il se mit en place et commença à faire l'accouchement de la jeune femme. Il l'encouragea du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de récupérer le bébé qui pleurait,

\- Félicitation vous avez un beau petit garçon félicita Magnus

La jeune femme sourit en regardant son enfant, elle le prit dans ses bras avant de s'évanouir. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta de battre, une aide-soignante prit en charge l'enfant pendant que Magnus faisait tout pour sauver la jeune femme. Il choquait le coeur pour le ramener, il faisait tout pour maintenir la femme en vie.

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton bébé à des inconnus allez reviens déclara Magnus en faisant une décharge dans le cœur

Le cœur se remit à battre soudainement suite à la déclaration de Magnus, il soupira de soulagement et ordonna aux infirmières de mettre la jeune femme sous médicaments. Il ressortit de la salle épuisée mentalement, beaucoup de ses collègues vinrent le féliciter de son acharnement sur la jeune femme, il alla se changer dans les vestiaires. Il ressortit des vestiaires et vit Alec entrain de l'attendre, il l'embrassa chastement avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, le médecin alla prendre sa douche pour se détendre pendant que la sirène était entrain de préparer le repas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et s'allongea dans le canapé, son petit ami s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, ils mangèrent avant de dormir. Alec se blottit contre lui, il le fit le regarder.

\- Grâce à toi elle est encore en vie alors ne te fait pas de souci pour elle rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais elle a failli mourir en plus à ce qui paraît c'est son ancien compagnon qui lui a fait ça en voyant qu'elle était enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre que lui raconta Magnus

\- Il est en prison maintenant non demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être, enfin nous verrons demain. Allons dormir parce que je suis épuisé bailla Magnus

Il l'embrassa et s'endormit, le noiraud le regard avec amour avant de dormir à son tour. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et chercha la chaleur de son amant mais trouva que le vide, il se leva après s'être préparé dans la salle de bain. Il le vit entrain de faire le petit déjeuner, il l'enlaça par-derrière avant qu'il se retourne pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Bonjour amour de ma vie salua Magnus

\- Bonjour amour de ma vie répéta Alec en rigolant

Ils rigolèrent avant de passer à table pour manger, ils s'assirent dans le canapé en regardant des émissions de télé sans réels intérêts.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir proposa Magnus

\- Pour aller où demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas on verra dans la voiture décréta Magnus

Ils prirent la voiture et flânèrent en ville en roulant, ils bifurquèrent vers le club pour faire un peu de travail là-bas. Alec comptabilisa les comptes financiers pendant que Magnus faisait l'inventaire avec ses employés, il remonta dans son bureau et s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte pour observer son noiraud. Se sentant observé Alec leva la tête et lui sourit tendrement, il s'avança vers lui et se pencha au-dessus de son bureau pour capturer ses lèvres. Il recula à bout de souffle, il lui caressa la joue doucement. Il retourna à son bureau et déposa les fiches de stock sur son bureau,

\- Tu as fini l'inventaire questionna Alec en surlignant des montants

\- A peu près soupira Magnus

Il gloussa et poursuivit son travail, après un quart d'heure ils se rendirent dans un restaurant pour manger un bout. Ils se promenèrent tout le long du parc en se tenant la main, ils rentrèrent plus tard heureux de la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pendant le week-end ils partirent au royaume sous-marin, le couple royal fut heureux de retrouver leurs enfants. Simon fit la connaissance de Maryse et de Robert, il eut un peur que le roi des océans l'enferme dans un cachot au fin fond marin pour avoir fricoté avec sa fille. Celle-ci lui rassura que son père était très heureux qu'il soit le partenaire de sa fille ce qui le rassura un peu, ils étaient à table entrain de manger. Maryse lâcha sa fourchette parterre en prenant une grande inspiration et ses yeux se voilèrent, sa perle brilla de mille feux. Robert la tient par les épaules en la soutenant,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Simon

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal ma mère est la prophétesse des mers de ce fait elle peut voir l'avenir. Bien sûr ses visions peut-être détournées expliqua Isabelle

Les yeux de Maryse reprirent leur couleur de d'habitude et elle s'effondra dans les bras de son mari,

\- Qu'as-tu vu questionna Robert

Elle se calma en essayant de se rappeler de sa vision, elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour se mettre à glousser comme une dinde.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Robert

\- Une vision très agréable gloussa Maryse en jetant des coups d'œil sur ses enfants et leur partenaire

\- Comment ça questionna Robert confus

Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils, il la regarda avec un petit sourire goguenard. Elle gloussa de nouveau,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu maman demanda Isabelle

\- Eh bien j'ai vu quelque chose de proche concernant l'avenir d'Alec et de Magnus gloussa Maryse

\- C'est quoi questionna Alec

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de dire certain chose qui concerne ma vision mon chéri mais tu le découvriras bientôt sourit Maryse énigmatique

Le couple se regarda entre eux ne sachant pas ce que la reine essayait de leur dire, Isabelle comprit rapidement en voyant le sourire gaga de ses parents. Plus tard ils étaient allongés dans un champ de fleurs marines, des bancs de poissons passèrent près d'eux. Magnus souffla en faisant des bulles d'air alors qu'Alec lui caressait les cheveux alors que sa tête était sur son ventre, ils profitèrent du calme et le bruit de l'eau.

\- Dans combien de temps tu devras aller faire ta rentrée à l'université questionna Magnus

\- Dans un mois répondit Alec

\- Après les vacances je suppose que tu vas être de nouveau scolarisé ensuite tu pourras venir me rejoindre à l'hôpital déclara Magnus

\- La manière dont tu dis ça me laisse penser que tu as des idées derrière la tête en me concernant n'est-ce pas susurra Alec

\- Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue de penser que je vais utiliser mon autorité sur toi pour te coincer dans mon bureau pour te faire l'amour s'offusqua Magnus faussement

Il rougit et le frappa doucement ce qui le fit rire, ils nagèrent ensemble en riant. Ils virent Jace et Clary passer pas loin d'eux, Clary fit un geste vers eux avant de nager près de son petit ami. Ils rentrèrent à la plage plus tard et se reposèrent dans la maison de vacances, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux humides après avoir pris sa douche. La sirène était entrain de l'attendre dans le lit, il lui caressa la main distraitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a interrogea Magnus

\- J'étais entrain de penser à la vision de ma maman et je me demandais ce qu'elle a bien pu voir comme ça pour qu'elle glousse comme ça se demanda Alec

\- Je pense qu'elle a dû voir notre mariage, ou nos futurs enfants qui nageaient près d'elle pensa Magnus

\- Je pense qu'elle a dû voir nos enfants, les bébés sirènes sont très mignons révéla Alec en souriant

\- Ah oui, peut-être qu'on devrait s'entraîner pour les faire qu'en penses-tu susurra Magnus en gigotant ses sourcils suggestivement

Il rougit encore plus ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, il ne se lassait pas de le voir rougir avec lui.

\- Je t'aime mais je voudrais t'épouser avant de faire des enfants car sinon ma mère va piquer une crise que nous avons fait les choses à l'envers, elle est du genre traditionnel c'est-à-dire on se marie avant les enfants décréta Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je sais et moi aussi je voudrais t'épouser avant que tu me fasses un bébé sourit Alec en lui caressant la mâchoire

Il lui bécota un baiser passionné avant de mettre sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, un mois plus tard Magnus emmena Alec devant l'université pour faire sa rentrée. Clary et les autres étaient déjà sur place, Jocelyn était entrain de se moucher dans un mouchoir en voyant que sa fille avait grandi. Asmodée berça Jena et renifla de temps à autre,

\- Tu as été le plus beau bébé quand je t'ai vu et maintenant tu es devenu une étudiante, bientôt tu auras ton diplôme ensuite tu te marieras puis tu feras des enfants et je serai VIELLE ET TOUT RIDEE PARCE QUE MA FILLE EST DEVENU UNE GRANDE FILLE pleura Jocelyn en se mouchant

\- Voyons ma chérie, il nous reste Jena consola Asmodée en la réconfortant

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer en prenant sa fille cadette dans ses bras, Magnus était amusé de la scène en voyant sa petite sœur essayer de se défaire de l'étreinte de leur père qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

\- Papa, il faut que tu me lâches soupira Clary

\- Si je te lâche, tu partiras pour toujours loin de moi mon petit calibre. Ma petite princesse que le temps à passer avant tu me disais que tu avais peur du noir et maintenant tu n'as plus peur, je voudrais qu'à cet instant le temps s'arrête pour toujours pour que tu restes ma petite fille confessa Asmodée

\- Papa on va crever de faim et de soif nargua Clary émue par la confession de son père

\- On aura qu'à se bouffer entre nous gloussa Asmodée

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra encore une fois, il se tourna vers Jace qui mit les mains dans son dos pour une pose solennelle.

\- Je te la confie, prends soin d'elle Jace. Elle est l'une des choses qui m'est le plus précieux dans la vie déclara Asmodée

\- Je prendrai bien soin d'elle monsieur Bane promis Jace

La rousse embrassa son père sur la joue avant de se tourner vers son grand frère, celui-ci ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle y vienne se réfugier.

\- Dépêche-toi de terminer ton cursus, j'ai hâte de travailler avec toi Docteur Bane sourit Magnus

\- Docteur Clarissa Bane ça en jette ricana Clary narquoisement

Il rigola avant de laisser sa sœur partir pour ses cours avec la fratrie, il embrassa encore une fois Alec avant de le laisser pour sa première journée à l'université. Ils allèrent tous dans leurs classes respectives, Clary écouta son professeur au sujet des examens de chaque semestre. Elle le nota sans remarquer que quelqu'un était entrain de s'asseoir près d'elle, la personne l'observa durant tout le long du cours. Après la cloche elle sortit pour rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner, elle fut observer par Jonathan. La semaine de rentrée se passa très bien pour eux et ils commençaient à s'y habituer, Alec était entrain de nager avec Magnus quand il eut une idée en nageant plus vite. Celui-ci essaya de le suivre et le vit se faufiler parmi les couloirs du palais,

\- Alexander, où est-ce que tu es demanda Magnus

Alec fit une bulle et la lança vers son amant, celui-ci vit la bulle et suivit sa trace. Il essaya de le suivre mais il se cachait en lâchant un rire mélodieux ce qui charma Magnus, il se cacha à son tour dans un coin.

\- Je ne joue plus Alexander, je vais retourner à la plage gronda Magnus en bougeant l'eau pour faire croire qu'il partait

Alec sortit de sa cachette et nagea à sa recherche avant de se faire attraper par Magnus par-derrière, il éclata de rire en sentant ses chatouilles. Il essaya de se dégager mais il riait tellement que ça rendait ses membres engourdis, le médecin plaqua la sirène contre le mur pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons, il gémit de plaisir en enroulant sa queue contre la sienne. Il glissa sa main sur ses écailles ce qui le fit encore gémir encore plus, il eut un éclair de lucidité.

\- Non pas ici Magnus, on risque de nous voir prévient Alec

\- Et alors demanda Magnus en continuant ses caresses

\- Je ne peux pas non souffla Alec de plaisir

Il recula légèrement en l'observant, il lui prit la main pour l'emmener assez loin du palais.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes demanda Magnus

\- Je t'emmène dans un endroit pour qu'on puisse continuer sans être dérangé informa Alec

\- Oh ma sirène a l'intention d'abuser de moi taquina Magnus

Il rougit en évitant de le regarder, ils nageèrent vers une grotte sous-marine. Ils remontèrent vers la surface, Magnus écarquilla les yeux de surprise en trouvant une grotte lumineuse par les algues phosphorescentes.

\- Waouh c'est magnifique ici complimenta Magnus

\- C'est l'un de mes endroits préféré et personne à part moi ne sait pas pour cette grotte expliqua Alec en se tournant vers lui

Il l'embrassa et lui redonna ses jambes, ils s'embrassèrent en restant dans l'eau. Alec recula en souriant,

\- La dernière fois tu t'es amusé avec moi maintenant c'est à mon tour de le faire susurra Alec

Il fronça les sourcils et le vit plonger dans l'eau, il haleta de surprise et poussa un grognement de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son amant sur son membre dressé. La sirène avait pris le membre de son amant dans sa bouche et suçotait le gland avant de renflouer un réflexe de renvoi et prit le tout dans sa bouche, il le relâcha de sa bouche et remonta à la surface pour l'embrasser. Il reprit sa forme humaine et se colla près de son amant, celui- le prit dans ses bras en collant leurs deux membres ensemble. Alec l'agrippa d'une seule main et l'autre les masturba ensemble, Magnus l'embrassa fougueusement avant de glisser ses mains vers son postérieur pour insérer son doigt en lui et en rajouta deux autres en lui. Il frôla la prostate de son amant ce qui le fit crier de plaisir en continuant de masturber leur membre ensemble, ils sentirent leur jouissance monter en eux et se déversèrent ensemble. Alec posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant essoufflé, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant s'allonger sur la rive. Ils rigolèrent ensemble en reprenant leurs caresses sensuelles, plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard Clary était entrain de suivre son cours en répondant aux questions de son professeur, après que la cloche est sonnée elle sortit quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Sachant reconnaître la main de son petit ami, elle le bascula sur son épaule avant de faire un bras en clef sous les regards des élèves du campus. Jonathan était surpris de voir le coup de la rousse, celle-ci le regarda froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux demanda Clary d'un ton meurtrier

\- Je voulais juste te rendre ton livre répondit Jonathan en montrant le livre

\- Oh excuse-moi s'excusa Clary en le laissant

Elle récupéra son livre avec le jeune homme, celui-ci s'étira pour se remettre de sa douleur.

\- En tout cas pour une fille tu as une sacrée force complimenta Jonathan

\- Disons que mon père m'a entraîné depuis que je suis petite à me défendre expliqua Clary

\- Oh je vois mais ton père fait quoi dans la vie questionna Jonathan

\- Il est au FBI répondit Clary

\- Je comprends, dis ça te dirait que je passe te prendre Samedi pour un rencart proposa Jonathan

\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà un petit ami s'excusa Clary

\- Et alors, ce n'est pas vrai tu sais maintenant la fidélité n'est pas importante souligna Jonathan

\- Mais pour moi elle est importante répliqua Clary

Elle se retourna pour partir quand Jonathan lui prit de nouveau son bras, elle le repoussa et le plaqua contre le mur avec son pied.

\- Je te déconseille de me chercher parce que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille facile conseilla Clary

\- J'ai compris accepta Jonathan

Elle se retira son pied et se dirigea vers son petit ami qui l'attendait avec les autres, il mit un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. Quelques jours plus tard des groupes n'ayant pas vu la prestation de Clary contre Jonathan vinrent embêter Simon, le chef lui prit un de ses livres. Simon se leva et leur demanda son livre alors que l'étudiant se marrait avec ses amis, Jace était sur le point de se lever quand Clary lui fit signe qu'elle allait s'occuper d'eux. Elle se leva à son tour, et se mit devant eux.

\- Rends-lui ses livres demanda Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma jolie ? Tu sais que tu es bonne pour être dans mon pieu se moqua l'étudiant

\- Je te le redis une deuxième fois, rends-lui ses livres demanda Clary une deuxième fois

\- Et si je te le rends pas tu vas chialer ou aller le dire au professeur ? Sois mignonne et viens me sucer la queue rigola l'étudiant

\- Pour la troisième fois rends-lui ses livres demanda Clary la troisième fois

Jace et les autres se levèrent en sachant que celle-ci venait de demander trois fois, Simon recula loin de sa meilleure amie. L'étudiant rigola avec ses potes,

\- Suce ma queue articula l'étudiant

\- Je t'ai demandé trois fois sourit Clary

\- Et alors questionna l'étudiant

\- Pour ça sourit Clary

Il ne comprit pas avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le nez, l'un de ses amis lui vint en aide en attrapant Clary par-derrière. Elle le renversa en le faisant basculer par-dessus son épaule, elle donna un coup de pied à un autre et fit un salto pour faire basculer son adversaire avec son poids. Elle para un coup et riposta en donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre, elle donna un autre coup de genou et un autre coup de coude. Elle se tourna vers le dernier qui tenait le livre de Simon, celui-ci eut peur en voyant ses amis souffrir. Elle se mit en face de lui, elle tendit la main.

\- Le livre demanda Clary

\- Tiens voilà trembla le dernier

\- Bordel cette fille s'est Bruce Lee ou quoi souffla l'étudiant en s'en allant en se tenant les côtes

Elle fit un sourire en coin et rendit son livre à son meilleur ami qui la remercia, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu étais magnifique ma chérie surtout ton coup de pied retourné complimenta Jace

\- Je me suis un peu calmé avec eux ricana Clary

Plus tard elle fut convoquée par le directeur de l'université avec ses parents et ceux des élèves qu'elle avait frappés, les parents faisaient un esclandre auprès du directeur.

\- Mon fils à trois points de suture à l'arcade à cause de votre fille accusa la mère de l'étudiant

\- Bof je pense que ma fille était très gentille contrairement à ce qu'elle fait d'habitude se vanta Asmodée en ricanant

\- Asmodée s'indigna Jocelyn

\- Ce que je dis est vrai Clary peut péter la jambe d'un mec en chantant à tue-tête l'hymne national en rotant expliqua Asmodée

Jocelyn se massa la tempe en tenant Jena dans les bras alors que Clary rigolait avec son père devant les parents indignés, mais grâce au témoignage de Simon et des autres elle ne ressortit qu'avec une légère punition étant une élève modèle.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la récompense de Magnus et l'accident de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Nos amoureux vont encore s'amuser dans le prochain chapitre XD un amusement très chaud, ravie que tu aime beaucoup Jena**

 **Alec Barton "Hachi allongée sur son bouée voit Alec avec les cheveux dressé sur la tête" On dirait que tu t'es pris un coup d'anguille XD "Satan arrive furax et pointa le doigt sur Hachi" J'ai trouvé un moyen pour te punir " Hachi le regarda en haussant un sourcil, Satan sourit et se mit sur le côté pour faire montrer Sébastian. Hachi qui crit comme une fan-girl" SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS AH " Le nez d'Hachi saignait dans une explosion de sang, bientôt l'enfer fut remplie de sang. Satan sur une barque avec quelques rescapés et un Alec morte de rire " je voulais la punir pas envahir l'enfer avec du sang mais qu'est que je vais faire avec elle " Hachi qui continue de saigner du nez avec un sourire gaga " XD l'enfer va être nettoyer dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Dans le prochain chapitre il y a aura une de tes idées et j'ai hâte ce que tu me propose demain.**

 **HekateWitch1: Les visions de Maryse sera pour bientôt ne t'en fais pas XDoui Clary super Badass le retour avec Asmodée en mode vantard XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Magnus faisait des baisers sur le ventre de Jena qui gloussait en souriant, il lui changea sa couche avant de l'embrasser bruyamment. Il descendit l'escalier avec elle dans les bras, Jocelyn sortit de la cuisine et prit sa fille cadette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour la nourrir au sein. Jena avait trois mois déjà et elle était un bébé qui était un vrai mélange de ses parents avec les cheveux noirs d'Asmodée et les yeux verts de sa mère, Magnus et Clary étaient toujours gaga d'elle. Alec regarda le médecin entrain de caresser la joue de sa petite sœur, Magnus sourit de joie en la regardant. Il leva la tête et capta le regard tendre d'Alec. Il sourit en sachant à ce qu'il pensait, il s'avança près de lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il se blottit contre lui dans le canapé, Jocelyn termina de faire son rôt à Jena et la donna à Clary pour la surveiller. La rousse s'était bien intégré à l'université, Jonathan essayait toujours de la draguer malgré qu'elle lui ait donné une raclée. Beaucoup de garçons avaient essayé de draguer la rousse peu de temps après la rentrée, elle les avait mis tous KO de ce fait sa réputation de bagarreuse avait fait le tour de l'école malgré les légères sanctions du directeur. Il y avait certains ont essayé de se mesurer à elle, bien sûr elle les a rétamés un par un. Alec et les autres ricanèrent à chaque fois que la rouquine se faisait provoquer, ils pariaient sur la durée du combat. Jace avait aussi commencé son entraînement auprès de FBI, Asmodée était son mentor en passant outre qu'il était le petit ami de sa fille. Le couple rentra chez eux plus tard, Président Miaou vint ronronner auprès des pieds d'Alec. Celui-ci le prit et le caressa entre ses deux oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner, Magnus regarda le chat ronronner dans les bras de son petit ami. Il bouda en regardant la boule de poils qui essayait de lui piquer son homme,

\- Espèce de sale boule de poils c'est mon mec gronda Magnus

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de me faire une crise de jalousie nargua Alec

\- C'est faux répondit Magnus en croisant les bras

Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le médecin mit ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- J'aime que tu sois jaloux car ça approuve que tu m'aimes sourit Alec

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa légèrement, il sourit malicieusement.

\- C'est vrai que je suis jaloux parce que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens sourit Magnus

Il effleura ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser derechef, ils se câlinèrent avant de commander pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Ils allèrent sur la terrasse comme ils faisaient chaud dans l'appartement, ils restèrent dehors en contemplant les étoiles. Ils se couchèrent après avoir à flirter sur le toit, au beau milieu de la nuit le biper de Magnus sonna et il le prit avant de se lever. Alec se leva en baillant pour le regarder partir, il l'embrassa avant de prendre les clefs de sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il arriva et Catarina lui donna le dossier des patients et lui expliqua ce qui se passait, il alla prendre sa blouse et se rendit dans la salle des examens pour voir les patients souffrant des fractures suite à un carambolage. Il fit passer plusieurs examens à ses patients en plus des radios, il regarda sur le scan avant d'ordonner aux aides-soignants de faire des plâtres pour certains et d'autres bandages. Il demanda la préparation de la salle d'opération pour faire une intervention en urgence car l'un de ses patients présentait une double fracture au niveau du fémur qui pourrait le tuer comme l'un des os bouchait une artère, il commença à se préparer dans la salle de stérilisation et commença son intervention d'urgence. Catarina mit du jazz pour lui, il le remercia du regard et tapa du pied sous le rythme de la musique. Il répara les os en les cloutant et recousu la plaie qu'il avait faite,

\- Maintenant faites-lui un bandage et mettez-le au soin intensif, prévenez-moi quand il se réveille informa Magnus aux aides-soignantes

\- Bien docteur répondit un aide-soignant

Il se dirigea vers la salle de stérilisation et retira son masque ainsi que son bonnet, il se rendit à l'accueil et prit un autre dossier d'un autre patient qui venait d'être admis en urgence. Il se rendit et vit que c'était un jeune qui était dans un gang qu'il avait vu il y a six mois de cela, il soupira et lis son dossier avant de l'observer. Le jeune fit un regard dédain sous le regard de Magnus,

\- La prochaine fois que je te verrai ce sera dans un cercueil parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce je te soigne pour que tu continues de faire n'importe quoi gronda Magnus

\- Ah ouais, vous croyez que quoi c'est la loi de la rue, c'est ça où tu crèves dans chaque coin de rue. Je ne suis pas né comme vous avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche répliqua le jeune

Il le regarda et croisa les bras en le regardant,

\- Tu veux savoir mon histoire très bien, je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme tu peux le prétendre. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais cinq ans quand elle a essayé de me sauver de la noyade, mon père s'est remarié avec ma tante bien sûr elle m'aimait comme son propre fils, elle est tombé enceinte rapidement entre-temps mon père venait de s'engager dans la marine donc il était assez souvent absent à la maison. De plus l'argent manquait beaucoup à la maison comme il venait de se faire engager, ma belle-mère enceinte faisait trois boulots pour payer les factures en essayant de me combler avec tout ce que j'aimais. J'ai travaillé avec acharnement à l'école pour ne plus revivre ça, j'ai été diplômé du lycée à seulement 17 ans comme j'étais en avance et que j'avais sauté des classes. J'ai intégré l'université à seulement 18 ans pour en ressortir deux ans plus tard au lieu de quatre ans car j'avais fini le cursus, ça fait trois ans que je suis médecin et l'un des meilleurs car beaucoup d'hôpital voudrait m'avoir alors tout ce que je veux te dire que si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en quatre planches. Quitte tes soi-disant amis et retourne à l'école c'est comme ça qu'on s'en sort et non dans un fauteuil roulant raconta Magnus

Il le laissa méditer sur ses paroles, il se dirigea vers son bureau et entra à l'intérieur quand un aide-soignant entra dans son bureau.

\- Est-ce que c'est vous qui vous vous occupez de monsieur Beaumont demanda l'aide-soignant

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien il a été hospitalisé de nouveau pour un accident vasculaire et le docteur Richard nous a informé de vous prévenir de la situation annonça l'aide-soignant en lui remettant son dossier

Il serra les poings et jura dans sa barbe en lisant son dossier, il se rendit à l'étage supérieur. Il vit l'homme qu'il cherchait,

\- Richard, qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué avec mon patient demanda Magnus

\- Je n'ai rien fait avec ton patient, je lui ai prescrit juste des analgésiques c'est tout comme il se plaignait de douleurs dans la poitrine répondit le médecin

\- Si tu avais lu son dossier, tu aurais su qu'il ne peut pas prendre de l'analgésique car il prend des médicaments contre le sida et ça provoque des réactions chimiques dans son corps avec tout ça cracha Magnus en lui jetant violemment le dossier sur son torse

\- Quoi, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un malade, il aurait dû tenir sa queue dans son pantalon ou se retenir de prendre de la drogue. En plus il n'avait pas quoi payer mes auscultations rétorqua Richard

Le médecin n'en pouvait plus et le poussa violemment, celui-ci le menaça du doigt avant d'essayer de lui foutre un coup de poing. Il se baissa et lui faucha les jambes et lui fit un bras en clefs,

\- Il est devenu un prostitué pour soigner son petit frère, ses parents sont morts quand il avait seize ans et personne ne voulait les prendre en charge. t tu oses le critiquer cracha Magnus

\- BANE, SANDERS DANS MON BUREAU MAINTENANT cria le directeur

Ils se levèrent de leur position et se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci les regarda mécontents de savoir qu'ils étaient entrain de se battre dans le couloir.

\- Asseyez-vous vous deux ordonna le directeur

\- Monsieur le directeur, je peux tout vous expliquer dirent les deux médecins en s'asseyant

\- Sander demanda le directeur

Il se mit à mentir sur les faits en accusant Magnus de l'avoir agressé sans raison, celui-ci était dans une rage folle en l'entendant le calomnier. Il serra les poings et les dents en se contrôlant pour ne pas se jeter sur le menteur, le directeur fit signe au médecin de se taire. Il se tourna vers Magnus,

\- Magnus, ta version des faits interrogea le directeur

\- Monsieur le directeur, j'avais prêté le dossier de l'un de mes patients à Richard comme il l'avait reçu et il ne m'avait pas informé l'état de mon patient. J'ai appris par un aide-soignant qu'il était rentré pour un accident vasculaire, il a fait une crise cardiaque. J'ai lu qu'il lui avait fourni des analgésiques alors qu'il était déjà sous médicaments contre le sida, et il l'a dénigré ce qui m'a mis dans une folle rage. Monsieur le directeur si vous voulez me sanctionner je l'accepte volontiers déclara Magnus

\- Tu ne vas pas être sanctionné car tu étais dans ton droit de lui demander des comptes mais je ne tolère pas la violence gratuite dans mon hôpital mais tu vas juste avoir un avertissement c'est tout décréta le directeur

\- Monsieur le directeur, il m'a agressé je vous signale réfuta Richard

\- Bane, vous pouvez sortir de ce bureau car je dois m'entretenir avec Sander ordonna le directeur

Il se leva et hocha la tête en sortant du bureau, il était sur le point d'aller dans son bureau avant de bifurquer dans le couloir et entra dans une chambre, il vit un jeune garçon de treize ans présent près du patient qui avait une trentaine d'années. Il prit le dossier du patient et lis les constantes du patient,

\- Vous croyez que ça va aller docteur Bane demanda l'ado

\- Je ne sais pas honnêtement, avec les médicaments qu'on lui a fournis, ça va aller pour lui rassura Magnus

\- Merci Docteur, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous remercia l'ado

\- Ce n'est rien, si tu te sens seul chez toi, tu sais où j'habite et tu peux venir quand tu veux déclara Magnus en posant une main sur son épaule

Il hocha la tête en regardant son frère sur le lit d'hôpital, Magnus le laissa avant d'informer une infirmière d'apporter un plateau pour l'adolescent. Il vit qu'il était presque trois heures du matin, il fit le tour de ses patients et déposa sa blouse dans son bureau, il rentra chez lui et se glissa dans son lit près de son petit ami qui vint se blottir contre lui. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et le laissa dormir, il se prépara pour aller à l'université. Il fit le petit déjeuner avant de préparer son sac, Magnus bailla en se grattant le ventre dans son peignoir. Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Je vais te déposer proposa Magnus en allant dans la chambre

\- Vaux mieux que tu te reposes pour le moment, tu as des cernes sous les yeux remarqua Alec en passant son pouce sur ses cernes

\- Ce n'est rien mais tu as raison, je suis arrivé vers trois heures ce matin souffla Magnus de fatigue

\- Va te reposer, je vais mettre ton petit déjeuner dans le four signala Alec

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de retourner dormir dans sa chambre, la sirène se prépara pour à l'université. Il retrouva sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour leur cours respectivement. A peine qu'il sortit de la salle des cours qu'il vit un attroupement près d'une personne, il vit Clary entrain de foutre une raclée à une bande d'étudiants d'une confrérie. Elle venait de briser le bras de l'un d'eux, il grimaça en le voyant entrain de crier de douleur.

\- La prochaine fois tu éviteras de mettre la main au cul car je serai moins conciliante menaça Clary en tordant encore plus le bras

Elle le relâcha et fut applaudie par des groupes de filles, elle se fit encercler par elle avant d'être sauvée par son petit ami. Il s'approcha d'eux, avec Simon et Isabelle qui rigolaient à la raclée que le groupe venait de subir.

\- On dirait que tu es devenu la coqueluche de l'université avec ta réputation de bagarreuse ma chérie constata Jace

\- Une réputation ça se tient tu sais sourit Clary

\- Même Magnus corrige quelques personnes qui se comportent mal à l'hôpital renchéri Alec

\- Ça c'est vrai Magnus déteste les injustices et croyez-moi il est plus dur que moi comme il est médecin orthopédique donc il peut fracturer n'importe quelle partie du corps dans un combat ce qui lui donne l'avantage expliqua Clary

\- Vous êtes vraiment une famille avec des sacrés caractères rigola Isabelle

\- Non, moi je suis juste le résultat des caractères explosifs de mes parents d'ailleurs je me demande si je n'étais pas conçu pendant l'une de leurs disputes pensa Clary en gloussant

Ils rigolèrent devant la pensée de la jeune femme, de loin Jonathan regardait Clary qui riait en se tenant le ventre. Il serra les poings en la regardant dans les bras de Jace, il repensa à la carte de Camille et renifla de dédain. Magnus se rendit à son travail après s'être reposé, il prit sa blouse et fit le tour auprès de ses patients. Il entra et fit plusieurs rapports au sujet de ses patients quand il entendit toquer à la porte, il leva la tête et vit Ragnor dans son bureau.

\- Mon petit pois vert adorée que me vaux ta visite ? Tu veux te faire greffer quelque chose de ma part ricana Magnus

Ragnor roula des yeux avant de sortit deux enveloppes de sa poche et en donna une à son meilleur ami, il s'assit pendant que celui-ci ouvrait l'enveloppe. Il la lit et la posa sur son bureau en observant le jeune homme devant lui, il haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Le bal du printemps organisé par le directeur glissa Magnus

\- Tu sais qu'il le fait tous les ans pour récompenser les meilleurs médecins de l'année et je sais que tu restais rarement à la fin parce que ça te faisait chier mais cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas te soustraire à la règle sourit Ragnor

\- Je sais au moins je pourrais inviter ma famille à la fête vu que la famille des médecins sont invitée constata Magnus

\- J'espère que j'aurais la chance de voir enfin ce cher Alexander qui a capturé le cœur de notre médecin ricana Ragnor

\- Et toi quand est-ce que tu auras une madame Fell questionna Magnus pour taquiner son ami

\- Quand tu danseras le flamenco à poil devant le président de la Russie déclara Ragnor

\- Tu sais que je peux arranger ça ria Magnus

Il roula des yeux sous le rire de son meilleur ami, il rentra plus tard chez lui et trouva son petit ami entrain de chanter sur la terrasse en nettoyant. Il l'écouta en soupirant d'aise, Alec bougeait ses hanches en écoutant la musique de la radio. Magnus sourit avant de s'avancer doucement, il se glissa derrière lui et mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour se balancer au même rythme de la musique. Il le regarda avec amour et continua de danser ensemble en riant, sans qu'ils remarquent la pluie qui tombait. Alec ferma les yeux en passant une main dans la nuque de Magnus qui l'embrassa dans le cou, il tourna la tête en lui caressant la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. L'asiatique continua de danser avec lui avant de prendre sa main pour le faire retourner vers lui et commença une danse langoureuse sous la pluie, la sirène le suivit ses mouvements et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il le porta avant de le faire tourner sous la pluie, Alec éclata de rire. Ils tombèrent parterre, ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser sous la pluie avant de rentrer pour poursuivre leur caresse. Magnus prévint sa famille de son invitation au bal organisé par son patron, le soir du bal il était entrain de se maquiller quand il retourna en mettant ses bagues quand il vit Alec sortir de la salle de bain. Il siffla d'admiration ce qui provoqua le rougissement d'Alec, celui-ci était habillé d'un costume chic noir avec un nœud de papillon. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de lui enlever le nœud, il déboutonna quelques boutons en dévoilant légèrement son cou. Alec se mordit les lèvres en regardant son petit ami dans son costume élégant bordeaux avec une chemise blanche sous sa veste,

\- Si nous arrivons très tôt, tu pourras enlever mon costume parce que je ferai la même chose avec le tien mon amour susurra Magnus

Il rougit furieusement et lui donna un coup léger ce qui le fit rire, il prit les clefs de sa voiture pendant que Alec caressait légèrement Président Miaou. Ils se dirigèrent vers un hôtel quatre étoiles où beaucoup de personnes se garaient vers l'entrée, ils arrivèrent et Magnus confia sa voiture avant de rentrer dans l'hôtel avec son petit ami. Ils trouvèrent toute la famille en plus de la fratrie avec Simon, ils étaient bien habillés pour l'occasion. Jocelyn avait mis une robe violet pâle fendue sur le côté, Clary avait remis sa robe de bal de la promo et Isabelle avait une robe sirène de couleur or. Asmodée était dans un costume blanc avec des boutons de manchette ciselé en mouche, Jace avait un costume noire avec des bordures dorées et Simon un costume bleu marine, ils s'orientèrent vers la salle de réception. Beaucoup de personnes les saluaient en reconnaissant Magnus, certains reconnurent aussi Clary et Simon et Alec comme ils étaient bénévolats à l'hôpital. Ils s'assirent à une table qui était réservée pour eux, le directeur de l'hôpital monta sur l'estrade et fit son discours de bienvenue. Simon invita sa petite amie sur la piste de danse, Clary était entrain de jouer avec Jena qui était dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Vous n'allez pas danser vous deux proposa Magnus

\- J'ai Jena à m'occuper refusa Jocelyn

\- Tu oublies que ta mère doit avoir ça dans le sang pour danser la salsa sourit Asmodée en montrant un verre d'alcool

\- Asmodée s'indigna Jocelyn

\- Il dit la vérité maman rigola Clary

\- Ce n'est pas possible souffla Jocelyn

Ils rigolèrent à table avant que Jace ne se lève pour inviter Clary sur la piste de danse, Asmodée faisait semblant de se gratter la cheville.

\- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ton arme de service parce que tu m'as promis de rien emmener rappela Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr ma chérie sourit Asmodée

Magnus ria dans sa barbe en voyant l'arme de service de son père à sa cheville et un couteau de suisse caché dans sa ceinture, il invita son petit ami sur la piste de danse et dansa collé à lui.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa passionnément sur la piste de danse, ils collèrent leur front de l'un et de l'autre en fermants les yeux pour profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Le coquillage d'Alec émit une faible lueur entre eux, ils retournèrent s'asseoir près des parents de Magnus. Le directeur remonta sur la scène pour remettre les prix, ils appelaient beaucoup de médecins de son hôpital.

\- Maintenant je vais remettre le prix du meilleur médecin de l'année, et le prix du meilleur médecin de l'année est décerné à Magnus Bane annonça le directeur

Tous applaudirent ce qui fit un choc à Magnus, il se leva après avoir senti un baiser de son amant sur les siennes pour le faire réagir. Il monta sur l'estrade et prit le trophée, le directeur l'invita à dire quelques mots.

\- Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire, je remercie mes parents qui m'ont toujours soutenue, ma sœur qui m'a aidé en devenant mon cobaye vivant et mon petit ami que j'aime Alexander ainsi que sa famille. Je remercie aussi monsieur le directeur qui m'a embauché après ma scolarité, je suis heureux de travailler et de sauver de nombreuses vies, je dédie ce trophée à ma meilleure amie Catarina qui m'a toujours aidée dans mes interventions, je t'aime ma chérie et les infirmières qui ont été la aussi je vous aime les filles. Je voudrais aussi dédier à mes patients ce trophée pour me faire confiance pour les soigner, merci beaucoup remercia Magnus soulevant le trophée

Tous applaudirent surtout la famille de Magnus, Clary sifflait dans toute la salle. Il descendit et se fit enlacer par sa mère qui l'embrassa sur ses deux joues en lui disant qu'elle était fière d'elle, Asmodée le serra dans ses bras avec fierté dans les yeux. Clary le félicita avec la fratrie et Simon, Isabelle l'embrassa sur la joue en laissant une marque de rouge à lèvres. Alec l'embrassa langoureusement et le félicita, la soirée se poursuivit et les amis de Magnus vinrent le féliciter à leur tour. Ils firent la connaissance d'Alec et ils l'aimèrent beaucoup ce qui fit un peu râler Magnus, Raphaël invita Clary pour un tango après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son collègue et ami. Il roula des yeux en le laissant danser, Jace fut jaloux de la danse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Clary, Raphaël danse juste avec elle. Et Raphaël est asexué révéla Magnus

\- Il est asexué répéta Jace

\- Oui, il n'ait jamais sorti avec quiconque depuis le lycée enfin je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas mais il a toujours considéré Clary comme sa sœur rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête, ils restèrent à la soirée assez tard avant de rentrer chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus fut biper depuis son bureau, il accourait vers la salle pour ausculter le patient avant de voir Camille sur la table. Asmodée était près d'elle avec un regard ennuyé,

\- Que se passe-t-il ici demanda Magnus

\- Je me suis fouler la cheville pendant l'entraînement et je pense que je me suis casser un os conclu Camille

Il regarda son père qui soupirait discrètement, il prit la cheville de la jeune femme qui sourit charmeuse de savoir que celui-ci caressait sa cheville. Il fit bouger la cheville doucement ce qui fit crier la jeune femme, il appela une infirmière pour lui faire passer une radio. Après l'attente il ramena la radio,

\- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur Bane susurra Camille en roulant sur le docteur

\- Juste un ligament déchiré, évite de poser le pied par terre ensuite je te prescrits des médicaments est-ce que tu as des allergies à de quelconques médicaments questionna Magnus

\- Non je n'ai pas d'allergie réfuta Camille

\- Bien, je t'accorde trois semaines de repos et aussi des séances de Kiné pour renforcer le ligament. Tu ne pourrais pas aller l'agence pendant ses trois semaines et si tu veux travailler il faudra le faire de chez toi expliqua Magnus d'un ton professionnel

Il écrivit les ordonnances et les donna à la jeune femme qui resta éberluée par la scène, elle croyait que Magnus allait s'inquiéter pour elle et retomber dans ses bras.

\- Eh quoi c'est tout comme traitement, vérifie encore une fois. Je me suis cassé quelque chose rétorqua Camille

\- Malheureusement les radios ne mentent pas Camille, l'aide-soignant pourra te le dire excuse-moi mais j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent. Papa j'ai été content de te voir et embrasse maman et Jena pour moi s'excusa Magnus

Son père hocha la tête et le regarda partir vers ses autres patients alors que sa coéquipière fulminait de voir son plan tomber à l'eau, il ricana à l'intérieur.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ironisa Asmodée

\- Ton fils ne veut pas me soigner alors qu'il en sait plus sur ma cheville, je sais que je me suis pété quelque chose fulmina Camille

Il soupira et la laissa se débrouiller seul après avoir déposé les ordonnances pour avoir les médicaments.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cadeau de Magnus et un week-end en amoureux. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Je vois que tu aimée comment Magnus s'est foutu de a gueule de Camille, je te préviens il ya un lemon donc tu vas flotter encore un peu XD**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi bavait devant Sébastian qui souriait de vantardise avant de partir pour aller récolter quelques âmes sans avoir embrasser Hachi sur le front ce qui le fit évanouir avec le nez qui saigne ce qui fit râler Satan" Bordel déjà le sang s'est dur à enlever et maintenant elle bave et saigne du nez "Alec qui est mort de rire et Hachi se reprend de son passage perverse" Ne t'en fais pas l'enfer va être nettoyer parce que il ya le lemon est dedans et..."Satan qui coure derrière Alec avec une tronçonneuse en vociférant des menaces à son encontre" Mince je n'aurai pasdû le dire mais bon je vais aller chercher ma bouée "Hachi se tourne vers les démons" quelqu'un est volontaire pour un waterpolo XD dans le chapitre un lemon avec l'idée de ma lectrice**

 **Maia 0067: Il va avoir sa punition dan sce chapitre ne t'en fais pas et il aura un moment trés chaud dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Premièrement ma diablesse il y a une de tes idées dans ce chapitre avec le lemon ensuite j'approuve ton idée vuq eu mon imagination est en train d'imaginer la scène**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec suivit son cours normalement, il nota ce que disait son professeur. Il prit ses affaires à peine que la cloche sonna, il rejoignit sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon. La rousse était assise sur les jambes de Jace qui lui caressait les cheveux, Isabelle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Simon. Il fit une moue jalouse comme il était le seul dans le groupe, il s'assit et commença à manger avec eux. Ils discutèrent, deux mois étaient passés depuis que Magnus avait reçu son trophée de meilleur médecin. Camille était guérie de son entorse ce qui ne l'ait pas plus, voulant que Magnus s'inquiète pour elle et joue le docteur avec elle, Asmodée avait ri moqueusement de sa colère surtout que maintenant elle se coltinait la paperasse à son bureau comme elle ne pouvait pas bouger avec son entorse. Il fut heureux de retrouver Azazel comme coéquipier après un long moment, Jena avait à présent huit mois et elle était un bébé plein de vie. Elle était toujours chouchoutée par son frère et sa sœur, rare où elle n'était pas chez Magnus qui la gardait à l'appartement lors des courses ou une vente de tableaux de sa mère. Les entraînements au bureau se poursuivaient pour eux, Jace grimaçait beaucoup lors des entraînements avec Asmodée aux corps à corps. Clary soupçonnait son père de profiter de la situation pour frapper son petit ami, Alec assistait parfois au entraînements. La sirène après sa journée à l'université rentra chez lui et vit que son petit ami n'était pas encore arrivé, il commença à préparer le dîner pour eux. Magnus rentra un peu tard ayant eu une intervention à la dernière minute, il sentit la bonne odeur de la nourriture. Il entra dans la cuisine pour sentir l'odeur des plats de son amant, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit sourire. Ils passèrent à table en se racontant leurs journées respectives, le médecin éclata de rire en entendant les combats que sa petite sœur avait encore provoqués. Il lui raconta comment celle-ci les avait mis tous parterre, il sourit avant de se lever pour déposer les assiettes et s'assit près de son petit ami. Il l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi Clary pose toujours la question trois fois questionna Alec

\- C'est parce que papa nous a dit de demander toujours trois fois et si ça ne marche pas eh bien c'est un coup de poing en pleine face expliqua Magnus sa tête sur les cuisses d'Alec

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant souffla Alec

Il sourit et l'embrassa chastement, il ferma les yeux en profitant des caresses d'Alec dans ses cheveux.

\- Et si nous allions nous coucher proposa Alec

Ils allèrent se coucher, le lendemain Magnus se dirigea vers son patient. Il entra et le vit entrain de lire ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil, celui-ci leva la tête vers lui et posa son livre sur ses jambes. Il prit le dossier de son patient et le lis en souriant,

\- Tu vas bientôt sortir informa Magnus

\- Comme ça je pourrai retourner à l'école, docteur Bane vous aviez raison. J'ai appris que l'un des hommes de mon gang s'est fait assassiner lâchement, mon chef je veux dire mon ancien chef n'a rien fait pour le venger. De plus ils ne sont pas venus me voir une seule fois depuis mon hospitalisation, ma mère est venue et encore défoncée à mort. Je croyais qu'être dans un gang c'était s'en sortir mais en fait c'est tout le contraire, commenta le jeune

\- C'est bien que tu es compris l'importance de la vie, ne t'en fais pas je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à avancer avec ta mère sourit Magnus

Il le remercia, il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'accueil pour prendre un nouveau patient. Il entra dans la salle d'auscultation pour voir un petit garçon qui pleurait en tenant son bras, ses parents essayaient de le consoler comme ils le pouvaient. Il s'approcha de l'enfant,

\- Eh bien pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures champion demanda Magnus avec douceur

\- J'ai mal au bras pleura le garçon

\- On va regarder cela, dis tu sais pourquoi la mer est salée demanda Magnus en prenant doucement son bras

Il secoua la tête en pleurant, il sourit malicieusement avant de prendre son stéthoscope pour examiner totalement l'enfant.

\- C'est parce que les poissons font pipi dans la mer, c'est pour ça qu'elle est salée nargua Magnus

Il arrêta de pleurer en regardant le médecin perplexe, les parents sourirent en comprenant l'astuce du médecin pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Magnus,

\- Tu mens réfuta le garçon

\- Bien sûr que si, les poissons font pipi dans la mer c'est pour ça que la baleine recrache l'eau parce que les autres poissons ne peuvent pas se retenir. Tu veux écouter ton cœur proposa Magnus

\- Oui sourit l'enfant

Il prêta son matériel pour qu'il puisse écouter son propre cœur, il halète ce qui emballa son cœur. Il fut fasciner par le battement de son propre cœur, l'aide-soignant vint avec une piqûre ce qui lui fit peur. Magnus lui fit oublier la douleur de la seringue en lui racontant des blagues ce qui le fit rire, il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon. Il se leva et regarda les parents qui comprirent qu'il voulait parler avec eux, il expliqua la santé de leur enfant et les rassura tranquillement ce qui soulagea les parents. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour rédiger les rapports de ses patients avant de classer ses dossiers, il entendit la porte et vit Tessa entrer dans son bureau avec un dossier. Elle s'assit et lui donna sans dire un mot, il lit le dossier en réfléchissant,

\- Ce n'est pas courant ce genre de cas que tu as là, c'est la maladie des os est-ce que tu as fait passer des examens sur l'enfant questionna Magnus

\- C'est en cours en ce moment, je voulais avoir ton avis comme tu es dans la chirurgie orthopédique déclara Tessa

Il lui donna les informations qu'il avait sur la maladie avant qu'elle parte, il reçut un message de son petit ami qui disait que Jocelyn les avait invités à dîner. Il termina son rapport et rangea son bureau, il retira sa blouse et rassembla ses affaires et ensuite salua les infirmiers à l'accueil. Il se rendit chez ses parents, il gara sa voiture et remarqua que la voiture de son père était là. Il entra dans la maison et fut accueillir par les rires de Jena avec ceux de la fratrie et de Clary et de Simon, Asmodée lisait son journal dans la cuisine ou plutôt reluquer les fesses de Jocelyn ce que soupçonnait Magnus après avoir vu que le journal était à l'envers. Jocelyn l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, il alla dans le salon et s'assit près de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Magnus

\- Rien, ah si j'ai pété la jambe d'un mec et pour ma défense il m'a bien cherché celui-là répondit Clary en souriant narquoisement

Il ricana narquoisement devant la révélation de sa sœur, chacun raconta sa journée à leur manière. Plus tard ils passèrent à table, ils discutèrent ensemble.

\- Les enfants, j'aurai besoin de vous pour une enquête demanda Asmodée

\- Sur quoi demanda Magnus

\- Sur le meurtre d'un escroc et le souci c'est qu'on a retrouvé aucune empreinte chez lui expliqua Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Tous s'installèrent dans le salon seul Magnus et Clary restèrent debout devant un tableau, ils lisaient le dossier d'Asmodée de même que Jace,

\- Alors il arnaquait des gens sur leur assurance-vie, l'autopsie montre qu'il a été étranglé avec un collant de femme. Mais aucun fluide sexuel n'a été trouvé dans son appartement de même sur le collant…commença Magnus en lisant le dossier

\- …la porte n'a pas été forcé signe qu'il connaissait le meurtrier, celui-ci est venue le voir pour parler mais ça à dégénérer…compléta Clary en notant sa logique

\- …peu probable car il n'a pas d'ADN sous ses ongles donc il a été attaqué par-derrière, mais d'après l'angle le meurtrier doit être un homme de 1m80…supposa Magnus en écrivant sa logique

\- …où une femme qui porte des talons et qui a dû l'étrangler par-derrière en usant de ses forces…ajouta Clary en rajoutant

\- ...pas faux mais le mobile du meurtre devra être qu'il ou elle a été arnaqué par la victime mais en pensant est-ce qu'il a de la famille ? Rien que sa mère malade pas de femme, ni enfant donc il doit avoir des amis dans son entourage donc il a dû arnaquer l'un de ses amis…pensa Magnus en écrivant la logique

\- …ou alors c'était un complice qui est venu demander sa part mais comme celui-ci est fauché comme les blés…compléta Clary

\- …ou encore un suicide car aucune empreinte dans l'appartement mais ce qui aurait été plausible mais le collant ne lui appartenait pas mais bien à une femme et je ne crois pas que sa mère porte ce genre de collant. Ça veut dire que le meurtrier doit être une femme qu'il a ramenée avec lui mais la femme était peu encline à le servir si j'ose dire…proposa Jace en écrivant sur le tableau

\- …une prostituée qui est venue et l'a tuée en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'argent…ajouta Magnus

\- …elle était nouvelle sur le marché ce qui signifie qu'elle a tué pour se défendre compléta Clary en se tournant vers son père

Asmodée sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient résolu l'enquête, il se tourna vers Jace et le frappa sur l'épaule pour le félicité de son sens de la déduction. Magnus s'assit près d'Alec et l'embrassa doucement, Jocelyn amena du thé pour eux. Plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant les bras de son amant sur lui. Il sourit en le regardant dormir, il l'embrassa dans son sommeil. Celui-ci se réveilla et le surplomba de son corps et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il passa une main sous son t-shirt. Alec commença à soupirer d'aise quand leurs estomacs grognèrent ce qui les fit rire, ils se levèrent et chacun leur tour alla dans la salle de bain. Ils mangèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté après s'être embrassé, Alec arriva à l'université et vit Clary entrain de se battre contre trois garçons. Il vint près de Simon qui grimaçait de douleur pour eux après que la rousse ait frappé l'un d'eux dans les testicules,

\- Ouille j'ai mal pour lui grimaça Simon

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour la provoquer demanda Alec

\- Ben je ne sais pas, je viens d'arriver et je l'ai vu le frapper répondit Simon

Clary se frotta les mains comme si elle retirait des poussières sur ses mains, elle se tourna vers d'autres groupes de garçons qui détalèrent comme des lapins. Elle sourit avant de venir près des garçons,

\- Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu les corriges comme ça demanda Alec

\- Ils sont venu me provoquer comme d'habitude ce qui m'a un peu énervé répondit Clary

Ils rigolèrent quand Jace avec Isabelle arrivaient près d'eux, ils racontèrent la bagarre de Clary ce qui les fit rire. Au même moment Magnus était entrain d'examiner son patient qui était sur le point de sortir de l'hôpital,

\- C'est bon, tu pourras retourner à l'école sourit Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup docteur, vraiment vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur mon avenir remercia le jeune

\- Ce n'est rien, si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à venir me voir proposa Magnus en lui donnant sa carte

Il hocha la tête et prit la carte de Magnus, il signa la décharge de sa sortit et le laissa partir. Il fit encore un tour auprès de ses patients, il était entrain d'écrire les rapports dans son bureau quand Raphaël frappa à son bureau.

\- Bonjour mon petit Raphaël, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ça va et toi, Dios ce que j'en ai marre d'écouter les problèmes des autres, mais vaux mieux ça que trifouiller dans les tripes des gens grimaça Raphaël

Magnus éclata de rire avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir son tiroir pour ressortir deux briques de jus, il en lança une à son ami. C'était un rituel entre eux quand ils avaient besoin de discuter, ils burent leurs briques. Raphaël sortit deux billets et les posa sur le bureau,

\- J'ai eu ses deux billets de la part d'un patient pour un week-end, je n'ai trouvé personne pour donner ses billets et je voudrais savoir est-ce que ça t'intéresse proposa Raphaël

\- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse et c'est où demanda Magnus

\- Dans un chalet dans la montagne près d'un lac expliqua Raphaël

\- Un week-end en amoureux avec mon Alexander se sera parfait sourit Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu compte faire avec lui là-bas grimaça Raphaël

Il ricana narquoisement, ils discutèrent ensemble avant que le mexicain le laisse terminer son travail. Il fit son travail et alla faire un tour auprès de ses patients, il salua les infirmières pour ensuite se diriger vers le parking pour partir chez lui. Il roula jusqu'à un feux rouge et vit un bijoutier, il fit un détour et rentra dans la bijouterie. Le bijoutier l'accueillit,

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous proposa le bijoutier

\- Je recherche un collier pour offrir à mon compagnon expliqua Magnus

\- Je vais vous montrer plusieurs modèles de collier pour hommes proposa le bijoutier en montrant plusieurs colliers avec pendentifs

Il regarda plusieurs modèles avant de flasher sur l'un d'eux, il le prit dans ses mains avant de sourire.

\- Je voudrais celui-là déclara Magnus

\- Vous avez l'œil monsieur, ce pendentif est une perle de sirène de couleur bleue vert expliqua le vendeur

\- Je vois, pouvez-vous l'emballer demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit le vendeur en l'emballant

Il rentra plus tard chez lui après être passé au bijoutier, Alec l'accueillit d'un baiser passionné.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est interrogea Alec

\- Raphaël m'a donné des billets pour un week-end en amoureux à la montagne dans un chalet et si tu dis oui nous irons là-bas proposa Magnus

\- C'est vrai demanda Alec

\- Oui alors tu dis oui proposa Magnus

Il sauta dans les bras de son amant en l'embrassant partout, il ria avant de le faire tourner ce qui le fit rire à son tour. Président Miaou les regardait en léchant sa patte, il miaula avant de venir ronronner près d'eux. Plus tard ils partirent chez les parents de Magnus pour les prévenir de leurs absences lors du week-end, Jocelyn accepta de garder Président Miaou pour le week-end pour le couple.

\- Je crois que vous allez beaucoup en profiter ricana Clary

\- Oh que oui biscuit, beaucoup en plus il y a un lac pas loin du chalet sourit Magnus

Alec rougit devant la remarque de son amant, le week-end arriva très rapidement. Après l'entraînement au bureau du FBI, ils roulèrent jusqu'au chalet. Le chalet était assez luxueux malgré qu'il fût dans la forêt, Alec se tourna sur lui-même en voyant la forêt.

\- Tu viens mon amour invita Magnus après avoir retiré leur valise de la voiture

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet et virent le salon très accueillant et chaleureux, le médecin déposa ses valises sur le sol en regardant les chambres.

\- Comment tu trouves le chalet demanda Magnus en l'enlaçant par-derrière

\- C'est charmant comme endroit, je voudrais bien visiter l'endroit si tu veux bien proposa Alec en se retournant

\- Bien ma sirène accepta Magnus

Ils se promenèrent dans les bois, ils entendirent le bruit d'une cascade avec un lac. Le paysage était parfait, ils rentrèrent plus tard encore épuisés par la journée et le voyage qu'ils avaient entrepris. Le lendemain Magnus était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner pour son petit ami qui était encore entrain de dormir, il apporta le plateau jusqu'au lit. Celui-ci se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture,

\- Ça l'air bon tout ça sourit Alec

\- Je l'ai préparé avec tout mon amour gloussa Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ils mangèrent en se susurrant des mots d'amours. Ils se préparèrent pour aller au lac tous les deux, Alec était sur le point de sortir quand Magnus le retient dans ses bras.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi susurra Magnus en lui donnant la boîte à bijoux

Il l'ouvrit et vit le collier avec le pendentif, il hoqueta de surprise. Il se tourna avec le collier, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je l'adore, il est magnifique en plus il me rappelle tes yeux sourit Alec

\- Tu l'aimes ? J'ai pensé que comme tu m'as offert ton cœur alors je t'offre le mien, car ce collier nous représente tous les deux. La couleur représente mes yeux et les écailles représentent tes nageoires, les liens autour représente notre amour confessa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Magnus souffla Alec en le regardant dans ses yeux pleins d'amour

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je t'aime de toute mon âme confia Magnus en collant son front contre le sien

\- Je t'aime aussi de toute mon âme répondit Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras avant de le retourner pour lui mettre le collier, il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui mettant. Alec contempla le collier, il se tourna et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils allèrent se promener dans la forêt, ils coururent dans les bois en riant. Ils s'allongèrent dans une clairière et discutèrent ensemble avant de rentrer dans le chalet, Alec prépara le repas du soir pendant que Magnus allumait un feu dans la cheminée. Ils dînèrent avant de s'asseoir devant le feu,

\- Je m'habituerai à rester comme ça avec toi pour toute la vie déclara Alexander

\- Moi aussi même si nous mourrons de faim et de soif comme on sera bloqué dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre gloussa Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas croyable sourit Alec

Magnus ricana avant de fredonner une mélodie sous le regard curieux d'Alec, celui-ci le remarqua avant de sourire.

\- Tu chantes quoi interrogea Alec

\- Une chanson d'amour, tu veux que je te la chante demanda Magnus

\- S'il te plait répondit Alec

 _\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Sans toi qu'elle est ma valeur, Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Que signifierait mon existence sans toi, Si je me sépare de toi. Je vais être séparé de moi-même, A présent tu es le seul. Tu es mon existence, Ma paix et ma douleur. Quelle est cette relation qui nous lie toi et moi, Je ne peux rester loin de toi ne serait_ **-** _ce que l'espace d'un instant. Chaque jour qui passe je ne la vi_ **s** _que pour toi, Tout mon temps est pour toi. Je ne veux vivre aucun moment sans toi, Ton prénom est dans chaque souffle. Car tu es le seul, Je me suis entièrement consacré a toi. Ta fidélité m'a gardé sur le droit chemin, J'ai éloigné de mon cœur toute tristesse. Quand je t'aurai je ne me sentirai plus incomplèt, Car tu es le seul, A présent tu es le seul. Tu es mon existence, Ma paix et ma douleur. Car tu es mon seul et unique amour_ chanta Magnus d'une voix sensuel **(1)**

Alec eut le souffle coupé en l'entendant chanter, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils fermèrent les yeux en profitant de la présence de l'un et l'autre, plus tard ils allèrent se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla et ne sentit pas la présence d'Alec près de lui, il se leva et le chercha dans tout le chalet avant de trouver un mot.

\- Je suis à la cascade si tu me cherches lut Magnus

Il sortit et se rendit vers la cascade, il arriva et vit la pleine lune se refléter dans l'eau. Alec sortit de derrière la cascade, le médecin écarquilla les yeux en regardant son amant plonger dans le lac. La lune se reflétait sur sa peau pâle humide avec l'eau, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Magnus s'étrangla dans sa salive en le regardant, la sirène tendit la main pour l'inviter à venir vers lui. Il s'approcha et entra dans l'eau, il nagea vers lui avant de remarquer son absence dans l'eau. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau derrière lui et sentit les mains humide de son amant remonter sur son torse, il se retourna et le vit sous les rayons de la lumière. Ses yeux reflétaient de désir envers lui, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Alec passa une main sur son torse avant de le repousser en s'allongeant dans l'eau, il reprit ses nageoires pour nager vers la cascade. Il se tourna vers lui en sifflant mélodieusement, Magnus nagea vers lui pour le rejoindre pour le coincer contre la paroi rocheuse. Il reprit ses jambes et l'encercla doucement, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'eau tomber sur Magnus avec les rayons de la lune. Ils s'embrassèrent, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et mordit ses tétons en faisant racler ses dents dessus. Il le fit allonger sur le rivage de la cascade et continua son exploration sur le corps de son amant, il prit son membre en bouche et suçota la tête avant de renflouer un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il glissa son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se cambra encore plus sous le plaisir qu'il ne l'était, il retira son doigt pour le remplacer par sa langue dans l'antre d'Alec. Celui-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Magnus revint l'embrasser passionnément en continuant glisser ses doigts en lui. Alec lui crocheta le cou,

\- Fais-moi l'amour demanda Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi, fais-moi l'amour je t'en prie supplia Alec

\- D'accord, je vais y aller doucement. Stoppe-moi si tu sens que tu n'arrives plus demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et caressa le torse de son amant, celui-ci prit l'eau pour se lubrifier avant de le pénétrer doucement. Alec cria de douleur en lâchant une larme, il la recueillit de sa langue. Il évita de gémir en sentant l'étroitesse et sa chaleur, le noiraud réfugia sa tête dans son cou. Il attendit que celui-ci lui donne le feu vert,

\- Tu peux bouger maintenant accorda Alec

Il entama de léger mouvement de va et viens, la sirène grimaça de douleur avant de sentir le plaisir s'insinuer doucement en lui. Magnus l'entendit gémir de plaisir ce qui le fit accélérer ses mouvements en lui, il cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le médecin l'embrassa dans le cou et lui fit des suçons tout en continuant de bouger ses hanches, le noiraud lui griffa le dos sous le plaisir. Il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui, Magnus en voyant qu'Alec était sur le point de jouir accéléra encore plus ses coups de reins et le masturba. L'eau de la cascade ainsi que le lac se mirent à frémir, la sirène se mit à crier de jouissance en faisant exploser l'eau du lac autour d'eux. Magnus poursuivit avant de se déverser en lui, l'eau était en suspension comme la première fois avant de tomber sur eux comme une pluie. Ils se sourirent, il se retira de lui avant de redescendre de leur endroit. Alec grimaça légèrement de douleur avant de nager jusqu'au rivage avec Magnus, ils arrivèrent sur le rivage et s'embrassèrent. Le noiraud le chevaucha avant de prendre son membre et de le glisser en lui de nouveau après qu'il est stimulé, il descendit sur tout le long du membre. Il bougea ses hanches en mettant ses mains sur son torse, le médecin lui agrippa les cuisses et le regarda bouger avec indécence sur lui. Il donna des coups de reins profondément en lui ce qui fit révulser ses yeux sous le plaisir , l'eau explosa de nouveau quand il cria de jouissance. Magnus poussa un râle de jouissance de nouveau en lui, il s'effondra sur le torse de son homme. Il se retira de lui et lui caressa le dos qui frissonna encore sensible, il sourit en comprenant que le corps de son petit ami était très sensible après avoir fait l'amour. Il se mit à côté de lui encore dans les vagues de l'orgasme,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le coquillage d'Alec émit une lueur très fort et les recouvrit tous les deux dans un cocon protecteur avant de s'évanouir doucement entre eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **1: Tum Hi Ho de Arijit Singh**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les enquêtes de Valentin et le dragueur d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWicth1: "Hachi qui voit Helate" Mince c'est toi Casper ah non c'est toi Hekate XD ravie que le lemon t'ai plus c'était une idée de l'une des lectrices qui me soufflent ses idées**

 **Maia 0067: Il le fait parce que Jace fait du bon travail même si il le déteste toujours XD Un idylle qui débouche sur un lemon**

 **Alec Barton: "Tous étaient en train de jouer au Water-polo alors que Alec arriva essoufflé avec quelque traces de griffure et bleu" J'ai réussit à l'enfermer dans un pièce maintenant on est tranquille pour le moment "Hachi qui jouait à l'arbitre dans l'eau" ben pour combien de temps d'ailleurs parce que dans le prochain chapitre il y a un autre lemon "On entends une explosion de telle que l'explosion massive" Je crois qu'il a entendu bon on reprends la partie " Tous les démons criaient de joie" XD tu es le seul à trouver pour a créditer d'Asmodée qui lisait son journal à l'envers XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Déjà qu'il y a le réchauffement climatique et que je suis en été chez moi t'abuse là XD allez encore une autre de tes idées dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec repoussa les lèvres de son amant qui lui grignota le cou pendant qu'il était entrain de réviser ses cours, celui-ci essaya de le convaincre de laisser tomber ses livres pour lui. Il refusa mais se mordit les lèvres quand les mains de son diabolique amant se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt pour pincer ses tétons, il lâcha un cri de plaisir et essaya de résister. Magnus en sachant qu'il allait réussir son coup le lécha derrière l'oreille en connaissant son point faible, il miaula de plaisir avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son amant. Il sourit malicieux en réussissant son coup, il lui fit l'amour. Ils étaient revenus depuis trois jours de leur week-end en amoureux dans la montagne, la fratrie avec Clary et Simon les avait charriés en remarquant les suçons dans le cou de la sirène. Jace et Isabelle avaient compris que leur frère était lié à Magnus, le noiraud avait expliqué à son amant que leur premier accouplement les avait lié pour la vie. Le médecin avait haussé les épaules et l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres d'un chaste baiser en lui disant que si c'était à refaire il le ferait mille fois pour être avec son amour, celui-ci avait rougi devant sa déclaration devant sa famille. Il retrouva son travail et sifflota toute la journée tellement qu'il était heureux de son week-end, Catarina remarquait l'air heureux de son meilleur ami en se demandant depuis quand elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux de même pour Ragnor. Alec était à l'université et sourit heureux, il suivit son cours en jouant distraitement avec son collier. Après les cours il alla déjeuner avec le groupe, il rentra plus tôt n'ayant plus cours l'après-midi. Il fit le ménage dans l'appartement, Clary et le groupe arriva dans l'appartement de Magnus, Simon regarda partout dans l'appartement de Magnus comme c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait avec la fratrie. Le médecin arriva en sortant de son travail, il vit le groupe présent. Il les salua tous après avoir embrassé sa petite sœur et son petit ami,

\- Magnus, ton appartement est trop top complimenta Isabelle

\- Et encore tu n'as pas vu la taille du dressing sourit Magnus

\- Tu me le montre demanda Isabelle

Il l'invita dans la chambre et lui montra le dressing et elle fut impressionnée, ils revinrent dans le salon.

\- Franchement c'est trop bien cet appartement s'extasia Isabelle

\- Et si on allait sur la terrasse proposa Magnus

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse pour profiter du coucher de soleil, le médecin avait fait des cocktails pour tout le monde. La tête de Simon était posé sur les genoux d'Izzy ce qui était l'inverse chez Clary et Jace, Alec était assis sur Magnus qui lui caressait le flanc de sa cuisse. Ils discutèrent sur les cours à l'université et leur futur stage dans leur futur métier, Clary parla de son futur stage auprès du service de pédiatrie. Magnus sourit à ça en sachant que sa petite sœur allait venir très prochainement à l'hôpital,

\- Tessa a hâte aussi que tu l'a rejoignes dans son service sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, elle me l'a dit samedi dernier quand j'étais à l'hôpital gloussa Clary

Il sourit encore plus, Jace avec Simon et Isabelle restèrent encore un peu avec eux avant de les laisser. Clary préféra rester chez son frère, Alec prépara le dîner pendant que Magnus regardait la télé et que Clary prenait sa douche. Elle ressortit avec un microshort et un grand t-shirt emprunté, elle alla dans le salon et s'assit près de son grand frère.

\- Après le repas, on pourra regarder un film proposa Clary

\- D'accord, je verrai ce qu'on va regarder accepta Magnus

Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent avant de regarder un film, la rousse s'endormit pendant le film. Magnus la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la borda,

\- Magnus, fais-moi encore balancer avant de rentrer à la maison demanda Clary dans un souffle

\- Une dernière ensuite on ira à la maison car maman nous attend accepta Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front et rejoignit son petit ami qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette de la scène, il l'embrassa tendrement avant l'emmener dans la chambre. Il le fit s'allonger et commença un massage sur son dos ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, il se tourna et l'embrassa passionnément pour ensuite lui faire l'amour. La sirène était blotti contre lui pendant que son amant lui caressait les cheveux,

\- Clary parle dans son sommeil remarqua Alec

\- Seulement quand on l'a fait bouger, en fait elle se rappelle juste un souvenir de son enfance qu'elle parle par exemple comme tu as entendu. Elle se souvient que je l'avais emmené au parc pas trop loin de chez nous pour faire de la balançoire raconta Magnus perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Max fait la même chose mais lui il s'endort partout même dans les champs de plancton gloussa Alec

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas sur terre, demanda Magnus

\- Pour le moment nos parents le jugent encore trop jeune pour venir sur terre mais plus tard il pourra venir avec nous répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le serrer dans ses bras en lui susurrant des mots doux, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en entendant des rires. Il se leva pour trouver sa petite sœur et son petit ami dans la préparation du petit déjeuner, il s'appuya et les regarda entrain de parler. Alec se sentit observé et tourna la tête pour voir Magnus entrain de les observer, il sourit et vint l'embrasser pour le saluer.

\- On t'a réveillé conclu Alec

\- Un peu mais c'est la voix braillarde de biscuit qui m'a réveillé taquina Magnus en ébouriffant ses cheveux

\- Crétin souffla Clary en le frappant légèrement

Il ricana doucement avant de dresser la table pour le petit déjeuner, ils mangèrent avant de se préparer pour aller aux locaux du FBI. Ils arrivèrent et virent Jace entrain de les attendre, ils rentrèrent et Clary commença l'entraînement sur le tapis avec certains agents. Elle fit craquer ses membres avant de commencer à attaquer les agents, Asmodée arriva et croisa les bras en regardant la scène. Son fils se tourna vers lui,

\- Tu étais où demanda Magnus

Dans le bureau du directeur, il m'a proposé d'aller aider la brigade criminelle sur une affaire répondit Asmodée

\- Et alors demanda Magnus

\- Le problème s'est que la brigade criminelle se trouve à Chicago expliqua Asmodée en grimaçant

\- Oh je vois, tu as peur pour maman et Jena déduisit Magnus

Il hocha la tête en mettant ses mains dans les poches, Clary renversa son adversaire par-dessus son épaule avant de lui tordre le bras. Magnus envoya une bouteille d'eau pour sa sœur avant de monter à son tour sur le tapis pour s'entraîner avec les agents à son tour, Alec regarda admiratif l'entraînement de son amant. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant la transpiration de Magnus, celui-ci enleva son débardeur pour mieux s'entraîner. Il se retint de gémir de plaisir en suivant une goutte d'eau dans le dos de Magnus, Jace se tourna vers son frère et lui pinça le bras discrètement.

\- Comportes-toi bien on dirait un requin affamé sur sa proie constata Jace

Il rougit furieusement avant se racler la gorge, Magnus termina son entraînement et ce fut le tour de Jace pour s'entraîner avec Asmodée. Clary et Magnus les laissèrent pour aller s'entraîner au tir, Alec les suivit dans la salle de tir. Magnus chargea son arme et commença à tirer d'une seule main sur la cible sous le regard tendre d'Alec, il termina de tirer toutes ses balles avant de la charger à nouveau. Il se tourna vers la sirène,

\- Ça te dirait que je t'apprenes à tirer proposa Magnus

\- Tu veux m'apprendre demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'apprendre comme ça, tu aurais quelque chose à savoir susurra Magnus

Il rougit en le sentant caresser sa hanche, il se mit devant le couloir et son petit ami passa derrière lui. Clary vit que l'ambiance commençait à devenir romantique, elle déchargea son arme avant de le ranger.

\- Je vous laisse vous deux, je vais voir si papa n'a pas tué mon petit ami lâcha Clary

\- Entendu accepta Magnus

Il mit ses mains sur les mains d'Alec qui visait sa cible, la sirène sentit le souffle de son amant contre lui et son corps. Il se mordit les lèvres, et visa sa cible avant de tirer ce qui le fit reculer légèrement encore plus dans ses bras. Magnus sourit en voyant que la balle s'était logé dans la tête,

\- Pas mal mon amour pour une première fois sourit Magnus

\- Peut-être que parce que tu me portes chance sourit Alec malicieux

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser, ils passèrent leur temps à tirer sur les cibles avant d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Asmodée riposter un par un les attaques de Jace. Celui-ci venait de se faire plaquer encore une fois par son beau-père, il souffla de fatigue avant de se relever.

\- Encore demanda Jace épuisé

\- J'admire ton courage et ta détermination mais tu as l'air épuisé Jace alors nous allons passer au tir qu'en dis-tu proposa Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et suivit son mentor jusqu'à la salle de tir, plus tard ils allèrent tous à la mer. Simon et Izzy étaient déjà là dans la mer, Alec plongea après s'être transformé en sirène. Son petit ami le suivit dans la mer, ils nagèrent ensemble après avoir passé le bonjour aux parents d'Alec. La sirène se retourna vers lui en souriant avant de venir vers lui en l'embrassant et rigola en nageant autour de lui, il sourit en voyant que son amant était heureux de regagner les mers avec lui à ses côtés. Ils nagèrent près des bancs de sardines qui firent un chemin vers eux, ils arrivèrent dans la grotte d'Alec. Celui-ci les transforma en humain de nouveau, ils firent l'amour dans la grotte. Magnus embrassa Alec dans le dos ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir encore sensible après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, ils restèrent dans la grotte tranquillement avant de replonger dans les mers pour retourner sur terre. Une semaine plus tard Jocelyn était venu s'installer avec Clary et Jena pendant l'absence d'Asmodée, Magnus fut heureux d'accueillir sa mère et ses sœurs malgré que Clary vienne assez souvent dormir chez lui. Il était entrain de jouer avec Jena avec Clary pendant qu'Alec aidait sa belle-mère dans la cuisine,

\- Tiens goûte et dis-moi ce que tu en penses proposa Jocelyn en lui donnant la cuillère remplie de sauce

Il goûta avant de sourire de joie,

\- C'est très bon, tu me donneras la recette plus tard demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr en plus c'est le plat préféré de Magnus avoua Jocelyn

\- C'est vrai, je ne savais pas du tout mais je suis heureux de l'apprendre sourit Alec

Ils passèrent à table sur la terrasse comme il faisait très chaud dans l'appartement, Magnus se bagarra avec Clary pour la dernière part de tarte.

\- Ce n'est pas juste pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi toujours qui à la dernière part gronda Clary

\- Parce que je suis l'aîné et le préféré de maman nargua Magnus en mangeant

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis la préférée de maman répliqua Clary

Ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui était le préféré de Jocelyn sous les regards souriants de Jocelyn et d'Alec, ils allèrent se coucher plus tard après que Jocelyn avait acclamé qu'elle les aimait pareil ce qui les avait refroidis. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se leva pour aller aux toilettes et remarqua la baie-vitrée ouverte sur le balcon, il se dirigea pour voir sa mère avec une tasse de thé à la main et un châle sur les épaules.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir maman questionna Magnus

\- J'ai pris l'habitude d'attendre ton père quand il avait des enquêtes jusqu'à tard le soir et puis je n'arrive pas à dormir sans lui ne lui dis pas mais ses ronflements me font dormir avoua Jocelyn en gloussant

\- Ça m'étonne pas, papa m'a avoué un jour qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans toi car il a pris l'habitude de sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux sourit Magnus

\- On a pris l'habitude de l'un et l'autre gloussa Jocelyn

Il se glissa près d'elle et mit sa tête sur son épaule, il respira l'odeur des cheveux de sa mère. Elle sentait le jasmin et la peinture, il sourit car la peinture s'était imprégnée de sa peau. La rouquine caressa les cheveux de son fils,

\- J'ai quelque chose à te donner lança Jocelyn en se levant de sa chaise

Elle retourna dans l'appartement et retourna avec un coffret, elle lui donna la petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et vit une bague en argent avec un diamant au centre d'une fleur en or, la bague était vieille. Magnus la prit et essaya de se rappeler où il avait vu cette bague.

\- La bague appartenait à ta grand-mère, elle l'avait donné à ton père quand il s'est fiancé avec ta mère ensuite il me l'a donné quand il m'a demandé en mariage. Cette bague se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Bane, elle te revient de droit maintenant raconta Jocelyn en mettant les mains sur son menton

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes cette bague maman questionna Magnus

\- La manière que tu regardes Alec et dont tu te comportes avec lui me montre que tu l'aimes profondément et donc tu pourras lui offrir dès que tu seras prêt déclara Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en comprenant ce que sa mère essayait de lui dire, il repensa à ses sœurs. Il leva la tête vers sa mère inquiet, celle-ci sourit en devinant ses pensées.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Clary et Jena, Asmodée a fait deux bagues identiques pour eux deux rassura Jocelyn

\- Merci maman, je ne sais pas quoi dire souffla Magnus

\- Offre-le à Alec quand tu seras prêt à lui demander de t'épouser sourit Jocelyn

Il acquiesça avant d'enlacer sa mère en tenant la bague, elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle termina son thé et alla se coucher après avoir vérifié que sa fille cadette était bien endormie, le médecin contempla la bague avant de la cacher dans son bureau. Pendant ce temps Camille frappa à la maison de Valentin, un majordome ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Il lui prit son manteau avant de l'amener vers Valentin celui-ci était debout avec une canne. Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant debout,

\- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez dans un fauteuil roulant et maintenant vous êtes debout constata Camille

\- Je fais de la chimiothérapie et prends des médicaments assez puissants qui m'aident mais parfois je reste alité pendant des jours avec les surdoses de médicaments expliqua Valentin

\- Je vois c'est pour ça que vous continuez de faire des recherches sur mon ex et sur son lien avec « les sirènes » décréta Camille en faisant des guillemets pour le mot sirène

\- Elles existent et vous le verrez quand je guérirai de ma maladie, j'ai pu rassembler des informations sur eux pendant qu'ils étaient au lycée et aussi d'après ce que m'a dit Jonathan qui va à la même université qu'eux raconta Valentin en lui montrant un tableau

Le tableau était rempli de photos sur Alec et sa fratrie avec leurs coquillages, Camille prit un feutre et gribouilla sur le visage d'Alec.

\- Désolée mais je ne supporte pas de voir la sale farce de ce salopard, à cause de lui Magnus refuse d'avoir une relation avec moi grinça Camille ne se retenant de déchirer la photo d'Alec

\- La jalousie est un vilain défaut se moqua Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette enflure, mais je ne supporte pas que l'un de mes ex soit heureux principalement Magnus. Il a toujours été mon toutou, j'avais beau lui briser le cœur il revenait toujours vers moi sourit Camille perfide

\- En clair vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui, qu'importe je sais que ses trois-là sont des sirènes car Jonathan a remarqué pour la fille qui avait le coquillage à son cou avant de le donner à ce type indiqua Valentin en pointant la photo de Simon

\- Je vois, j'ai horreur des Geek dans son genre grimaça Camille

\- Certains de mes hommes sont entrain de les surveiller pour trouver la preuve qu'ils sont bien des sirènes déclara Valentin

Camille soupira longuement avant d'observer les photos qu'elle voyait en s'attardant plus sur celle de Magnus, elle la prit dans ses mains en le scrutant profondément.

\- Je vous propose que vous capturiez la sirène de Magnus, ainsi il sera dans mes filets pendant que vous boufferez son petit ami proposa Camille

\- Malheureusement une partie de sa chair est suffisante pour m'assurer l'immortalité avec une partie de son sang mais j'avais l'intention de faire du commerce avec son corps décréta Valentin

\- Faites ce que tu veux de lui mais je veux qu'il souffre si tu le captures un jour, je souhaite qu'il soit brisé à l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur ricana Camille

Valentin regarda la jeune femme ricaner froidement sans état d'âme sur le sort de la sirène quand il sera capturé, elle remit la photo en place avant de prendre son sac.

\- Je vais retourner aux locaux du FBI avant qu'on me soupçonne de quelque chose parce que normalement je devais être au bureau pour enquêter sur une affaire banale soupira Camille fatiguée

\- Je vois, qu'en ait-il de leur père demanda Valentin

\- Il est à Chicago pour une affaire criminelle pendant un bon moment répondit Camille

Il acquiesça avant de la regarder partir, elle alla dans le hall et leva la tête pour voir Jonathan la regarder du haut de l'escalier. Elle sourit en le regardant,

\- Tu me rejoins plus tard ou tu as d'autres projets proposa Camille en exposant ses seins

\- Je viens avec toi sourit Jonathan en descendant l'escalier

Il prit son manteau et était sur le point de le mettre,

\- Jonathan, où est-ce que tu vas demanda une femme aux cheveux noirs

\- Je sors un instant et rassures-toi je ne rentrerai pas tard promis Jonathan

Il sortit en même temps que la blonde, ils rentrèrent dans la voiture de Camille pour partir. La mère de Jonathan soupira agacée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Valentin. Celui-ci continua de lire les dossiers pour chercher une preuve sur les sirènes,

\- Je n'aime pas que cette femme vienne ici essentiellement quand Jonathan est là souligna la mère de Jonathan

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Lilith, j'ai besoin d'elle car elle pourrait m'amener vers les sirènes et ainsi obtenir l'immortalité ricana Valentin

Les sirènes n'existent pas combien de temps tu vas perdre et ton énergie dans cette recherche sans issues accepte une bonne fois pour toutes que tu vas mourir avec ce cancer qui te bouffe décréta Lilith

\- JAMAIS JE N'ACCEPTERAI QUE JE VAIS MOURIR, JE VIVRAI PENDANT DES VERRAS QUE J'AURAI ET…toussa Valentin en se tenant la poitrine

\- VITE AIDEZ-MOI cria Lilith

Le majordome entra et aida Lilith à monter Valentin dans sa chambre, celui-ci cracha du sang en respirant difficilement. Elle lui mit le masque à oxygène, le majordome arriva dans la chambre.

\- J'ai appelé le médecin qui va venir immédiatement pour ausculter monsieur déclara le majordome

\- Je te remercie, maintenant tu peux disposer pour que je puisse rester avec mon mari ordonna Lilith à son chevet

Il baissa la tête respectueusement avant de la laisser, elle resta près de Valentin qui essayer de respirer mieux avec le masque. Le médecin arriva et ausculta son patient, il lui donna les médicaments avant de faire venir Lilith. Elle l'amena dans le bureau de son mari, elle referma la porte à clefs. Elle se tourna vers le médecin avant de se faire plaquer contre la porte pour se faire embrasser par celui-ci, le médecin passa une main sous sa jupe en la remontant. Elle brisa le baiser en gémissant de plaisir,

\- J'ai attendu ton appel toute la journée souffla le médecin

\- Il fallait que j'attende mon fils parte de la maison et que Valentin fasse enfin sa putain de crise, pour que tu viennes me voir. Nous avons des choses à rattraper ne penses-tu pas demanda Lilith

Il ria avant de prendre la femme de son patient dans ses bras pour coucher avec elle sur le bureau, après qu'ils aient couché ensemble Lilith arrangea ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle se tourna vers son amant qui s'arrangeait aussi, celui-ci vint l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- J'ai hâte que Valentin décède pour être enfin avec toi souhaita le médecin

\- Mais on dirait que les médicaments que tu lui donnes ne sont pas assez fort pour le faire claquer rapidement ironisa Lilith en sortant de ses bras

\- Ça prend du temps mais je dois faire attention qu'on ne sache pas que j'empoisonne mon patient, c'est pour ça que j'équilibre les doses. Il faut lui donner l'impression que les médicaments fassent effet et d'autres fois non décrit le médecin

\- Mais tu ne fais pas ça vite, il faut qu'il décède en plus il commence à me pomper l'air avec ses soi-disant sirènes avec l'immortalité. S'il arrive à prouver qu'ils existent et manger leur chair, tous nos plans vont s'effondré déclara Lilith en mordant ses ongles

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, elles n'existent pas ton cher mari va mourir et tu hériteras de tout son pognon ensuite tu m'épouseras et nous aurons ensuite la vie qu'on a toujours voulue sourit le médecin en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle sourit avant de rouvrir la porte, il passa voir Valentin une dernière fois avant de partir. Lilith regarda la voiture de son amant partir avant de grimacer, elle alla prendre un bain et demanda à une femme de chambre de brûler ses vêtements.

\- Je ne veux plus les voir et brûle-les ordonna Lilith

\- Bien madame répondit la femme de chambre

Le majordome rentra dans la salle de bain à la suite de la femme de chambre,

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose madame questionna le majordome

\- Oui, que tu me fasses oublier les caresses dégoûtantes de ce médecin crasseux susurra Lilith en levant la jambe

Il ricana avant de se déshabiller et de rentrer dans la baignoire, plus loin Valentin ouvrit les yeux et entendit les cris de plaisir de sa femme. Il grimaça en toussant légèrement,

\- Sale garce insulta Valentin avant de se rendormir

Alec était entrain de suivre son cours, il sortit en entendant la sonnerie sonné. Il se dirigea vers son cours suivant quand il se cogna avec quelqu'un, il renversa ses livres parterre.

\- Bonjour salua l'inconnu

\- Bonjour salua Alec en ramassant ses livres

\- Je me présente Underhill se présenta le jeune homme

\- Alec, excuse-moi je dois y aller s'excusa Alec

\- Tu as cours dans cette salle n'est-ce pas, ne t'en fais pas le prof arrive toujours en retard rassura Underhill

Alec hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de cours, le jeune homme le suivit et s'assit près de lui. Il était mal à l'aise en voyant que celui-ci se collait près de lui tout en parlant sans cesse de lui, il sourit poli et remercia Neptune de son intervention quand le professeur entra dans la classe. Il put se concentrer sur son cours, son dragueur le regarda avec un regard déshabilleur. Après le cours il se sauva très rapidement parmi les élèves et retrouva Clary et Isabelle qui attendaient les garçons, sa sœur vit son état et fut inquiète.

\- Ça va Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Juste un mec qui n'arrêtait pas d'être collant avec moi grimaça Alec

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui mettre les idées en place proposa Clary en faisant craquer ses poings

\- Non c'est bon sourit Alec

\- Dommage, je n'étais pas contre l'idée de me battre tu sais ricana Clary

\- Je sais rigola Alec

Les deux autres vinrent les rejoindre et ils discutèrent avant de se séparer, Alec attendit Magnus après que celui-ci lui ait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il passait le récupérer.

\- Eh tu attends quelqu'un demanda Underhill en venant vers lui

Il soupira de désespoir en le voyant, il supplia Neptune de le sortir de là. Le blond parla de tout et de rien ne parlant principalement que de lui,

\- Et toi tu attends qui demanda Underhill

Il était sur le point de le dire quand il vit la voiture de Magnus arriver devant lui, il sourit de joie.

\- J'y vais, mon petit ami est venue me chercher sourit Alec en montant dans la voiture

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les grands-parents de Magnus et un harceleur ennuyant. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Un famille complètement dingo XD Pour Underhill peut-être oui peut-être non XD**

 **Alec Barton "Hachi voit Alec en train de placarder la cabane avec des bouts de planches et autres pour empêcher Satan de sortir aidé des démons" Bon quand vous aurez finis il y a les anges qui vont venir pour une partie de water-polo pendant ce temps je vais aller préparer quelques cocktails pour faire a fête aprés le gros tsunami qui est dans ce chapitre XD Il va t'en vouloir à mort mais bon XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Il ya beaucoup de lecteur qui te dise merci pour tes idées d'ailleurs encore une et j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir sur e nouvelle idée XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Magnus était entrain d'opérer la hanche droite d'une petite fille, il fredonnait la musique qu'avait mise Catarina. Les autres sourirent en le voyant entrain de chanter doucement, il retira doucement les os en miettes et les mis dans un bol, il fixa les deux os avant de recoudre la plaie. Il félicita tout le monde avant de se retirer dans la salle de stérilisation, il enleva son bonnet et son masque ainsi que ses gants. Il sortit et signa dans le dossier de la petite fille, il alla voir les parents qui l'attendaient dans son bureau. Il les rassura que l'opération s'était bien passé qu'il fallait juste attendre le réveil de leur fille, ils le remercièrent de son travail avant de le laisser seul dans son bureau. Un mois était passé depuis que Jocelyn lui avait remis la bague de sa grand-mère pour qu'il puisse demander Alec en mariage quand le moment sera venue, il sourit en sachant que sa mère savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'affaissa dans sa chaise de bureau, il pensa à son petit ami. Il était devenu accro au corps de celui-ci et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être loin de lui bien longtemps, il était fou d'amour pour lui. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible de tomber amoureux chaque fois avec la même personne, il jouait distraitement avec le coquillage d'Alec. Il sentit que le battement de celui-ci était doux dans le creux de sa main, il caressa doucement le coquillage. Il arrêta doucement et l'embrassa dessus d'un léger baiser, il retourna à son travail en classant ses dossiers et en faisant ses rapports. Alec avait ressenti les caresses de Magnus et son amour, il soupira d'aise discrètement. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le cours, à la fin du cours son admirateur vint le chercher encore une fois, il n'avait pas cru son histoire de petit ami ce qui l'avait irrité. Il rejoignit sa fratrie dans leur endroit à eux, il le suivit. Underhill vit que celui-ci allait vers Jace et les autres, il se sentit jaloux d'eux. Clary ayant marre de le voir se leva de sa position et s'approcha de lui,

\- Ecoute je ne veux pas faire d'explications trop longue mais je vais te dire une seule chose laisse tomber Alec il n'est pas pour toi car il est amoureux de mon frère et sors avec lui, alors lâche l'affaire conseilla Cary

\- Je sais qu'Alec m'aime bien sourit Underhill

\- Il ne t'aime pas car tu lui casse les pieds gronda Clary

Le blond se renfrogna et allait parler quand il vit l'expression de colère de Clary et connaissant la réputation de celle-ci, il préféra s'éclipser rapidement. Elle sourit satisfaite avant de se tourner vers son beau-frère,

\- Il ne t'embêtera plus du tout sourit Clary

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, elle sourit de joie. Les autres sourirent aussi, Simon proposa après les cours d'aller au centre commercial pour flâner. La sirène en profita pour envoyer un message à son petit ami, celui-ci lui répondit positivement avant de retourner à son travail. Ils allèrent après les cours au centre commercial, Isabelle entraîna son petit ami et son frère dans le rayon homme pour leur choisir des vêtements plus pour Alec que Simon car celui-ci s'est éclipsé pour aller dans le magasin de jeux vidéo. Le noiraud roula des yeux en voyant la quantité de vêtements que sa sœur l'avait obligés à mettre dans la cabine d'essayage, il ressortit avec un pantalon blanc avec quelque déchirure sur le dessus. Il fit la moue alors que sa sœur scruta le vêtement,

\- Le haut ne va pas avec le pantalon mais sinon dans l'ensemble c'est parfait

Il roula des yeux avant d'essayer plusieurs vêtements, il les fit tous montrer à sa sœur qui accepta la plupart ce qui le fit soupirer. Ils achetèrent ses achats avant de rejoindre Clary et Jace qui étaient dans un café avec Simon, ils s'installèrent près d'eux.

\- Alors le shopping, demanda Clary

\- Ça va, j'ai réussi à acheter des vêtements pour lui au lieu de le laisser avec ses vêtements troués. Je me demande comment Magnus fais pour te supporter la médiocrité de tes vêtements se lamenta Isabelle

\- C'est parce que je ne le laisse pas garder ses vêtements sur lui roucoula Magnus en se penchant vers eux

\- Magnus, comment tu savais que nous étions là demanda Alec en se levant pour l'accueillir

\- Biscuit m'a contacté pour me dire qu'ils t'avaient enlevé pour une séance de shopping sourit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'avec toi Alec a envie de faire du shopping demanda Isabelle

\- C'est parce que je peux me faufiler dans la cabine gloussa Magnus en embrassant le cou d'Alec

Il rougit violemment devant le gloussement de son amant et les regards malicieux des autres, il baissa la tête et sentit la main de Magnus se resserrer sur la sienne. Ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux, la sirène lui montra les vêtements que sa sœur lui avait fait acheter. Il adorait les vêtements,

\- Il faudrait juste que je pense à faire attention de ne pas sauter sur toi susurra Magnus

Il rougit avant de se faire attraper pour être à califourchon sur son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, Alec gémit de plaisir quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit se séparer. Magnus soupira alors que son petit ami se levait pour ouvrir la porte, il trouva un ado de treize ans devant le palier.

\- Est-ce que Magnus Bane habite ici questionna le jeune garçon

\- Bien sûr invita Alec en le laissant passer

Il rentra et le suivit dans le salon pour voir Magnus qui se leva en voyant le jeune homme,

\- Ryan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien avec Doug s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Il est encore à l'hôpital pour le moment, comme tu m'avais dit que je pouvais passer si je me sentais seul. Ma tante va arriver dans deux jours et ma voisine qui s'occupe de moi vient de partir pour voir son fils raconta Ryan

\- Je vois, tu peux rester autant de jours que tu veux mais si tu me promets de continuer à aller à l'école demanda Magnus

\- Je viens d'avoir la meilleure note du collège et les profs comptent m'envoyer dans la prochaine classe tellement je suis en avance sur les autres sourit Ryan moqueusement

\- Petit futé nargua Magnus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Alec vint dans le salon, Ryan se tourna vers lui.

\- Je te présente Alexander mon petit ami présenta Magnus

\- Il est assez beau ton petit ami, mais bon moi je préféré les femmes rigola Ryan

\- Idiot allez viens on va commander à manger sourit Magnus

Plus tard Ryan alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis, le médecin le regarda d'un regard fraternel presque paternel. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer, il se retourna et embrassa passionnément son petit ami. Celui-ci l'entraîna dans la chambre,

\- Tu m'expliques qui est ce garçon questionna Alec

\- Ryan a un frère Doug, leurs parents sont morts dans un accident. Son grand frère a commencé à travailler pour eux deux, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas assez pour payer les factures et le loyer alors Doug a commencer à se prostituer pour avoir une meilleure vie pour son petit-frère. Je les ai rencontré quand l'un des clients de Doug l'a attaqué et lui fracturer la jambe et le fémur, je l'ai soigné et lui est donner une meilleure vie pour lui et son petit frère après l'avoir obligé à quitter cette vie pour le bien de son frère. Comme si le sort ne s'acharnait pas sur ses garçons, Doug a contracté le VIH. Grâce à son nouveau travail il peut maintenant payer ses médicaments, de plus j'ai demandé à Ryan qu'au moindre souci, il pouvait passer me voir n'importe quand raconta Magnus

Alec avait écouté l'histoire des deux frères et le rôle de Magnus dans leur vie ce qui lui rendit encore plus amoureux de lui, il l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils firent l'amour tendrement avant de s'endormir ensemble dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Ryan fit la connaissance d'Alec en l'aidant à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il remercia encore Magnus de son aide et celui-ci l'emmena à l'hôpital pour voir son frère, Alec se rendit à son cours à l'université entre-temps. A peine arriver, il vit Clary entrain de se bagarrer avec un groupe d'étudiants qui n'étaient pas scolarisés dans leur université, il vint vers elle en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

\- Tout va bien Clary s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, tout va bien, ses ordures étaient entrain de me chercher alors je leur ai mis la raclée de leur vie rigola Clary en frottant ses mains

Il roula des yeux en savant la réputation bagarreuse de sa belle-sœur, il vit sa fratrie arriver avec Simon dans le van de celui-ci. Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller dans leurs cours respectifs, au même moment Magnus était entrain de se préparer pour faire une opération rapide sur une adolescente qui s'était fracturé le genou. Il fit un moulage de son genou avant de la laisser entre les mains des infirmières, il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença son rapport et classa ses dossiers. Il termina son travail rapidement avant de saluer les infirmières et se dirigea vers son club, il salua ses employés et commença à travailler dans son bureau. Grâce à Alec son club avait repris du poil de la bête et il avait récupéré presque l'intégralité des milliards qu'il avait perdue à cause de son ancien comptable qui était actuellement en prison, il rentra après un bon moment à compléter les bons de commande et les bons de livraison. Il caressa Président Miaou après que celui-ci soit venu ronronner près de lui pendant qu'il se reposait dans le canapé, il fit le ménage dans l'appartement. Il fit le tri dans son immense dressing quand il tomba sur des lettres, il remarqua l'écriture d'Alec dessus. Il les mit sur sa table de nuit en se demandant ce que contenaient les lettes, il fit le repas quand Alec rentra de l'université.

\- Tu es rentré constata Magnus

\- A l'instant même, ça sent bon tu nous cuisines quoi demanda Alec en voyant la nourriture mijoter dans la cocotte

\- Une recette dont tu m'en diras des nouvelles sourit Magnus

Il passa à table et mangea ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il reprit plusieurs fois la nourriture. Il sentit le pied de Magnus remonter sur son genou, il s'étouffa dans son eau en le regardant.

\- Ça va bébé demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de finir son plat, il se leva rapidement pour aller dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Le médecin entra dans la cuisine à sa suite et se colla à lui, il glissa ses mains dans l'eau pour nettoyer la vaisselle en même temps que son amant. Il se colla à lui en l'embrassant sur la nuque, il l'embrassa derrière son oreille ce qui le fit miauler. Il avait découvert que celui-ci miaulait à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait derrière l'oreille, il continua de le taquiner.

\- Magnus…je…risque…de…briser…la…vaisselle gémit Alec

\- On en rachètera d'autres rassura Magnus en poursuivant ses baisers

Il remonta ses mains humides sur les bras d'Alec avant de les glisser sous son-t-shirt, les mains humides et froides de son petit ami le firent frissonner. Il se cambra de plaisir,

\- Ce n'est pas juste, je ne peux pas te toucher à la place gémi Alec

\- Tu passes à la casserole en premier ricana Magnus

Il se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre et lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois, il se bascula après avoir joui dans son amant. Il observa sa sirène près de lui qui avait les joues rouges ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en l'observant

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Quelques jours plus tard le couple alla dîner chez les parents, Jocelyn était ravi de revoir son fils et son gendre sous son toit. Magnus était entrain de jouer avec sa petite sœur, Jena avait commencé à marcher à quatre pattes et elle s'accrochait aux meubles pour se mettre debout. Il la fit sautiller sur ses genoux ce qui la fit rire, Alec rigola en l'embrassant chaque minute. Asmodée arriva de bonne heure et trouva le petit monde dans le salon, Jocelyn vint l'accueillir en l'embrassant.

\- Ça a été aujourd'hui au boulot demanda Jocelyn

\- Ça pourrait aller mais bon encore des enquêtes par ici et par là, répondit Asmodée

\- Je vois, nous allons passer à table prévint Jocelyn en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Ils passèrent à table, Asmodée les informa de sa nouvelle enquête mais pour le moment il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de ses enfants. Jace exposa son point de vue sur l'enquête que menait son beau-père, celui-ci le regarda profondément en soupirant discrètement en sachant que le blond allait devenir un bon agent du FBI ce qui le rendait presque fier que le blond allait devenir son gendre.

\- Tu vas devenir un grand agent si tu poursuis dans cette voie encouragea Asmodée

\- Merci monsieur Bane remercia Jace de joie

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire les enfants que vos grands-parents vont venir passer quelques jours à la maison pour voir Jena dévoila Jocelyn

\- Lesquelles des grands-parents, demanda Clary en mangeant ses petits pois

\- Mes parents, révéla Jocelyn

\- Mamie Charlotte et papy Henri seront ravis de rencontrer Jena, et je parie qu'ils vont être encore plus gâteaux que quand biscuit est née ria Magnus

Clary gloussa en entendant le rire de son frère,

\- Ils vont venir quand questionna Clary

\- Dans une semaine répondit Asmodée

\- Je compte sur vous pour leur présenter vos petits amis tous les deux sourit Jocelyn en regardant ses enfants

Magnus et Clary se tournèrent vers leurs compagnons respectifs, le médecin embrassa la main de son petit ami qui rougissait alors que Clary embrassait Jace sur la joue en évitant de l'embrasser devant son père. Une semaine plus tard la sirène était un peu stressée de rencontrer les grands-parents de Magnus, celui-ci l'avait rassuré que ses grands-parents étaient des gens qui aimaient leurs enfants.

\- Papy Henri est le commandant de la police de New-York et mamie Charlotte est pharmacienne et la pharmacie appartient à Henri mais celui-ci à préférer entrer dans les forces de police raconta Magnus en garant la voiture

\- Je vois, ce qui a été une vocation pour ton père conclu Alec

\- Un peu ça, mais le proverbe que les filles recherchent des hommes qui ressemblent à leur père s'applique à ma famille vu que maman à épouser un agent fédéral et biscuit sort avec un futur agent fédéral souffla Magnus

\- Et toi tu as suivi qui pour m'avoir souris Alec

\- J'ai suivi mon cœur pour t'avoir sourit Magnus en sortant de la voiture

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, la sirène vit un couple assez âgé entrain de jouer avec Jena qui riait dans leurs bras. La femme assez âgée avait les cheveux châtain clair avec les yeux verts semblables à ceux de Jocelyn avec Clary et Jena, l'homme avait les cheveux roux et les yeux noisette.

\- Grand-mère, grand-père sourit Magnus

\- Magnus, ma petite citrouille gloussa la femme en prenant Magnus dans ses bras

\- Mamie, évite ce surnom principalement devant mon petit ami dont j'ai le plaisir de vous le présenter Alexander Lightwood présenta Magnus

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer sourit Alec

\- Moi de même, je suis Charlotte et voici mon mari Henri, nous sommes les grands-parents de Magnus et des filles. Ma petite citrouille a très bon goût en matière d'hommes gloussa Charlotte

\- Mamie gronda Magnus

Alec rosit sous le compliment alors que le médecin rougissait légèrement ce qui était une première, Henri jouait avec Jena tout en discutant avec Asmodée au sujet des enquêtes en cours. Jace arriva avec Isabelle et Simon, Clary les présenta à ses grands-parents. Henri en voyant Jace mit en évidence son arme ce qui fit rouler les yeux à Clary,

\- Papi râla Clary

\- Alors jeune homme, que voulez-vous faire après l'université demanda Henri en toisant Jace

\- Je veux entrer dans la marine et après mon engagement je souhaite rejoindre le bureau du FBI monsieur répondit Jace

\- Eh bien quel choix judicieux, est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà renseigné sur la brigade que vous voulez intégrer interrogea Henri

\- La brigade de celle de monsieur Bane répondit Jace

\- Asmodée, je crois que tu as une bonne recrue sourit Henri

\- Je suis déjà son mentor sourit Asmodée

\- Je viendrai aux locaux pour observer votre entraînement déclara Henri

Jace déglutit envoyant les regards sadiques des deux hommes à son encontre, la rousse fusilla du regard son père et son grand-père pour qui ne fasse rien à son petit ami.

\- Franchement je sais me défendre quand même gronda Clary en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Bien sûr ma chérie je voulais juste voir le niveau de ton petit ami si Asmodée l'entraîne rassura Henri

Elle les regarda sceptique, elle secoua la tête avant de voir sa grand-mère qui trouvait Jace très charmant. Ils passèrent à table,

\- Alors Alec que voulez-vous faire plus tard interrogea Charlotte

\- Je voudrais être aide-soignant, j'ai adoré ce métier quand j'étais bénévole avec Clary répondit Alec

\- Oh quel beau métier en plus tu pourras travailler avec ma petite citrouille sourit Charlotte

\- Ça c'est vrai sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la main

\- Et vous deux demanda Henri en se tournant vers Isabelle et Simon

\- Moi je voudrais devenir Styliste répondit Isabelle en souriant

\- Moi je veux devenir concepteur de jeux vidéo, j'ai déjà plusieurs projets que j'ai fait et en parallèle être procureur répondit Simon

\- Ce sont des métiers impressionnants sourit Charlotte

Ils sourirent et après le dessert chacun alla dans leur coin en laissant les anciens discuter ensemble, Magnus se promena avec Alec main dans la main.

\- J'adore tes grands-parents sourit Alec

\- Je savais que tu allais les adorer gloussa Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce ta grand-mère t'appelle sa petite citrouille, je pense qu'il y quelque chose de très mignon avec ce surnom conclu Alec

Magnus bouda légèrement avant de le prendre par la hanche pour l'embrasser tendrement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Ma grand-mère m'appelle comme ça depuis que j'ai six ans car je me suis déguisé en citrouille pour le jour d'Halloween et d'après elle j'étais très mignon raconta Magnus

\- Il y a des photos demanda Alec

\- Maman les a pris avant ma chasse de bonbon avec papy Henri révéla Magnus

La sirène imagina très bien son petit ami enfant déguisé en citrouille, il gloussa ce qui fit sourire son amant. Ils poursuivirent leur promenade avant de rentrer chez eux, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Alec était entrain d'écrire quand Magnus le vit,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Magnus

\- Je suis entrain d'écrire des lettres révéla Alec

Il hocha la tête et ne poussa pas plus loin, quelques jours plus tard Magnus était entrain de faire le ménage quand il tomba sur les lettres d'Alec. Il fut curieux et en ouvrit une,

\- Cher Magnus, je savais que tu allais ouvrir ses lettres en connaissant ta curiosité. Je t'écris c'est parce que je t'aime énormément, depuis que je t'ai sauvé enfant mon cœur fut tien à cet instant. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, même quand je suis en classe pendant que le professeur est entrain de parler sur les différents sujets je ne cesse de penser à tes yeux. Tes yeux vert-or en forme de chat ou je me noie beaucoup, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me scrutent. J'aime quand tu dis que ma voix t'ensorcele alors que dire de la tienne, quand tu me susurres que tu m'aimes et que tu as envie de moi me fais fondre de bonheur. Quand tu me fais l'amour je ne peux rien penser à par d'autre que de toi et comme tes baisers et tes caresses me font oublier qui suis-je, je t'aime tellement que je retombe amoureux de toi à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux et te vois à mes côtés pendant que je dors lut Magnus

Il fit un sourire malicieux et lit toutes les lettes de son petit ami, celui-ci arriva le soir après ses cours, il entra et vit Magnus l'attendre avec un verre de vin avec une musique sensuelle derrière lui.

\- Bonsoir chéri susurra Magnus

\- Bonsoir salua Alec

Il se leva de sa position en déposant son verre sur la table, il vint près de lui et commença à l'embrasser.

\- Tu as faim proposa Magnus

\- Un peu sourit Alec

Ils allèrent manger, Alec vit que la table était décorée romantiquement pour eux deux. Ils mangèrent en se racontant leurs journées, Magnus se leva et prit les lettres d'Alec et les posa sur la table ce qui fit rougir celui-ci qui baissa la tête timidement.

\- Je les ai toutes lues et je les tous adorés essentiellement celle ou tu m'avoues tous tes fantasmes les plus secrets susurra Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour prendre la main de son amant, ils entamèrent une danse langoureuse entre eux. Magnus le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'emmena dans la chambre. Il l'embrassa en le faisant s'allonger dans le lit, il lui fit retirer son t-shirt doucement et le fit tourner sur le ventre sous la curiosité de son petit ami.

\- Tu vas apprécier ce que je vais te faire susurra Magnus

Il se retourna avant de sentir les mains du médecin entrain de le masser, il le massa doucement ce qui détendit doucement de ses muscles. Il posa ses lèvres sur son dos avant de l'embrasser, Alec se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou et fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur son torse. Il mordit le bout de chair d'Alec ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il passa à son jumeau ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il poursuivit son exploration en l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de peau avant d'arriver vers le pantalon, il lui fit enlever son pantalon. Il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce et massa la bosse par-dessus le caleçon, il posa sa bouche dessus ce qui le fit gémir. Il se retira et vit le caleçon humide, il l'enleva et prit le membre dressé dans sa bouche. Alec s'étrangla dans ses cris et agrippa l'oreiller qu'il tenait sous le plaisir, Magnus fit insérer son doigt en lui ce qui le fit crier. Il revint l'embrasser en rajoutant deux autres doigts en lui, il les fit coulisser jusqu'à le pénétrer à la place de ses doigts. Alec resserra ses bras autour de son cou, il ondula ses hanches en lui. Il se retira et s'assit avant de le pénétrer en le faire s'asseoir sur lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, la sirène se déversa dans le vide alors qu'il continua jusqu'à se déverser à son tour en lui. Il se retira et serra son amant dans ses bras, ils étaient essoufflés.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'université et sentit qu'il était épié, il se tourna pour voir Underhill qui le suivait de loin. Il stoppa sa marche et l'attendit,

\- Ecoute je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai un petit ami alors fiche-moi la paix déclara Alec

\- Quoi ce type, il s'habille comme un drag-queen se moqua Underhill

Il lui donna un coup de poing pour le faire taire, ce qui le choqua.

\- Je t'interdis de le critiquer, tu m'entends gronda Alec

Underhill se massa la mâchoire en le regardant, il fit un sourire méchant avant d'attraper le bras d'Alec de force.

\- J'aime qu'on me résiste comme ça ricana Underhill

Un bras vint l'agripper et lui foutre un coup de poing ce qui le fit reculer, il se tourna pour voir Clary qui serra ses poings en le regardant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de lui foutre la paix ou sinon je te casse la gueule menaça Clary

\- J'y vais mais ce n'est pas fini entre nous deux souffla Underhill

Alec soupira de soulagement avant de remercier sa belle-sœur, il alla à son cours et ne fut pas ennuyé par Underhill pendant un moment. Un soir il attendait Magnus qui était sur le point de le récupérer,

\- Enfin tu es seul ricana Underhill

Il se retourna et le vit, il commença à paniquer doucement. Il se mit à siffler menaçant à son encontre, il s'approcha quand il vit qu'Underhill était entouré de quatre hommes.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas finis nous deux et maintenant que ta petite copine n'est pas là. Je vais m'amuser avec toi ricana Underhill

Alec recula encore quand il fut acculé par eux, Underhill l'agrippa par le bras pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il siffla encore plus et entendit l'orage gronder de plus en plus ce qui le réjouit car il pourra utiliser ses pouvoirs contre eux, il reçut un coup de poing dans son ventre ce qui le coupa le souffle.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites avec mon petit ami demanda une voix

Ils pivotèrent pour voir Magnus les bras croisés mécontent, Underhill fit signe vers les trois hommes pour qu'ils frappent Magnus. Celui-ci se défendit en leur brisant quelques os avant de se tourner vers le chef,

\- Je repose la question qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon petit ami demanda Magnus de nouveau

Underhill se jeta sur lui pour le frapper avant que Magnus riposte en le frappant à son tour en lui brisant le nez, après s'être débarrassé d'eux il prit Alec dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture.

\- Il faudra que je t'apprenne à te battre sourit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre présentation entre parents et l'emménagement temporaire de Camille.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Clary n'aime pas qu'on embête sa famille et Magnus qui as réglé le problème XD les grands-parents vont beaucoup aimé la fratrie**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi était en train de jouer aux arbitres dans l'eau pendant le match de water-polo entre Anges et Démons, elle vit Alec arriver discrètement" Ben ça alors tu es encore en vie, ça fait un moment que Satan te cherche d'ailleurs ne le dis pas mais..."Hachi en voyant un ange faire une faute"il y a faute dehors et changement de joueur, bon revenir il y a un lemon dans le prochain chapitre "Explosion d'un volcan signe de la colère de Satan" Oups je crois que tu devrais courir très vite "Alec hocha la tête et courra très vite poursuivit Satan avec une tronçonneuse bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais si on passait au limbo quelqu'un est partant "tout le monde criait de joie" XD vraiment en pus j'ai mis l'idée de la lectrice qui m'avait proposée qui est très chaud**

 **Lavigne 126: je mettrai cette idée lors de leur lune de miel et d'ailleurs dans le prochain ce sera un de tes idées que je vais mettre et j'espère que tu ne vais pas fondre la glacière parce que en ce moment je suis en plein été XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Ouh là ma pauvre chérie évite de te noyer dans ton sang en lisant un lemon, fais comme moi on penche un peu en arrière lors du saignement de nez ensuite on se rafraichit doucement XD Magnus dans un armure de brillant à la rescousse de sa sirène**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner quand Magnus se réveilla, il avait été appelé pendant la nuit pour une urgence à l'hôpital. Il l'embrassa chastement avant d'aller se préparer, le médecin le retient et l'embrassa langoureusement pour caresser sa peau. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant puis il fila rapidement sous la douche pour en ressortir pour aller à l'université, un mois était passé depuis que les grands-parents de Magnus étaient venu rendre visite à la famille pour voir Jena. Charlotte avait adoré Jace et Alec ce qui était le contraire de son mari envers Jace, celui-ci avait assisté un entraînement au local du FBI. Il était fier de voir les progrès de ses petits-enfants au niveau de leurs entraînements, il avait participé à celui de Jace, il a proposé de servir d'adversaire pour le blond. Celui-ci avait montré sa capacité au grand-père de sa petite amie, le chef de la police le félicita de lui avoir tenu tête ce qui rendit Clary heureuse que son grand-père approuve son petit ami même s'il était comme son père et refusait de l'admettre. Il avait bien sûr menacé Jace de garder toujours le sourire de Clary s'il ne voulait pas terminer ses jours en prison, Alec savait que son frère avait fait ses preuves envers les hommes de la famille Bane. Ils s'étaient rendu à la mer juste après pour voir un peu leurs parents, Robert et Maryse furent heureux de retrouver leurs enfants après un bon moment. Max en profita pour passer du temps avec ses aînés, il leur montra qu'il pouvait maintenant monter sur les hippocampes alors qu'avant il avait une peur bleue de monter dessus. Alec en profita aussi pour faire monter Magnus sur les hippocampes, celui-ci avait été impressionné par la taille des hippocampes qui avait la même taille que les chevaux sur terre. Ils avaient passé un moment dans la mer avant de rentrer à la maison de vacances, ils avaient flirté ça s'étaient terminés par une étreinte brûlante entre les deux. Le médecin avait lu plusieurs fois la lettre d'amour d'Alec qu'il avait écrit en racontant son amour pour lui depuis son enfance, il entendit toquer à sa porte pour voir Ragnor qui entra dans son bureau.

\- Salut mon pois vert salua Magnus

\- Tu ne peux pas trouver un autre nom au lieu de celui-là râla Ragnor

\- Non, je trouve qu'il te va bien ricana Magnus

\- Un crétin restera un crétin souffla Ragnor

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Magnus

\- Je voulais savoir si ton amoureux et toi voudriez venir au Pandémonium un de ses quatre avec nous proposa Ragnor

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il sera partant sourit Magnus

\- Invite ta sœur aussi, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle est à l'université demanda Ragnor

\- Biscuit sera ravi de te revoir aussi sourit Magnus

Ils discutèrent ensemble avant que Ragnor fut appelé pour une urgence, il laissa son meilleur ami seul dans son bureau. Magnus se massa l'arête du nez avant de continuer son travail, il fut biper pour une urgence ce qui le fit se lever et aller vers l'accueil pour voir les ambulanciers amener un homme inconscient. Ils lui expliquèrent que c'était un inspecteur qui avait sauvé une femme en prenant une balle à sa place, Magnus examina vite-fait le patient avant de lui retirer en urgence la balle pour le stabiliser.

\- Il lui faut vite une perfusion et quel est son groupe sanguin demanda Magnus

\- Il est B+, nous allons voir s'il y a encore en stock du B+ signala un aide-soignant

\- Je vais du côté de sa famille pour voir s'il y a des B+ glissa Magnus en sortant de la pièce

Il arriva dans la salle d'attente pour voir plusieurs policiers venus soutenir leur collègue, l'un d'eux se détacha d'eux pour venir voir Magnus.

\- Alors docteur demanda le policier

\- J'ai réussi à le stabiliser et lui retirer la balle, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang donc il lui faut une perfusion, est-ce que l'un des membres de sa famille est B+ questionna Magnus

Plusieurs policiers levèrent la main en disant qu'ils étaient du même groupe sanguin que le policier, il acquiesça et informa les infirmiers de commencer les perfusions. Il rassura l'équipe et retourna vers son patient, il vérifia son bilan de santé avant de le laisser. Quand il entra dans la salle d'attente pour assurer que leur collègue était hors de danger maintenant qu'il avait fait la transfusion, il trouva son grand-père dans son uniforme.

\- Grand-père interpella Magnus

\- Ah Magnus, comment va-t-il demanda Henri

\- Il va bien maintenant, il est sous perfusion expliqua Magnus

\- Commandant vous connaissez ce docteur demanda le chef de la police du district

\- Oui, il est mon petit-fils. Il est aussi le meilleur chirurgien orthopédique de tout le pays se vanta Henri

\- Mais il est jeune remarqua le capitaine

\- J'ai eu mon diplôme à 17 ans et je suis sortis de l'université après avoir fait deux ans comme j'avais fini mes examens en avance comme j'étais le meilleur élève de l'université expliqua Magnus

\- Oh je vois souffla le capitaine

\- Et encore j'ai des petites-filles, deux en tout l'une est à l'université pour devenir pédiatre et l'autre n'a que dix mois se vanta Henri

Il tapota l'épaule de son grand-père en le laissant seul avec le capitaine dont il vantait toute sa famille principalement d'Asmodée qui était agent fédéral, il fit un tour auprès de ses patients et les occupa avant de se faire aborder par Catarina. Elle lui donna un dossier sur un patient, il le lit pendant qu'elle le briefait sur le patient. Il referma le dossier et lui demanda de préparer la salle d'intervention,

\- Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas t'assister car c'est le directeur qui va venir évaluer tes compétences averties Catarina

\- Je vois, j'essaierais de lui demander si tu peux m'assister comme tu me portes de chance nargua Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle roula des yeux et accepta d'assister son meilleur ami, celui-ci alla dans son bureau pour terminer les rapports de ses patients avant l'heure de son intervention. Il se prépara et vit le directeur de l'hôpital présent pour l'opération,

\- L'infirmière Loss, vous avez prévenu de mon intervention de vous assister à cela demanda le directeur

\- Oui, monsieur le directeur mais je voudrais aussi qu'une seule règle de votre part, je voudrais que vous ne critiquiez pas ma méthode de travail s'il vous plait demanda Magnus

\- Entendu et bien commençons proposa le directeur

\- Catarina demanda Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et mit de la musique jazz ce qui étonna le directeur, Magnus commença sa chirurgie sur son patient. Il soigna la jambe fracturée quand la caméra montra quelque chose d'anormal, il fronça les sourcils en regardant la caméra.

\- Veuillez montrer un peu plus loin sur cette jambe s'il vous plait demanda Magnus

L'aide-soignant fit remonter la caméra et le médecin vit un drôle de formation sur la jambe de son patient, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui hocha la tête et prépara tout de suite d'autres instruments médicaux. Le directeur fut impressionné par les performances du médecin, celui-ci retira la tumeur de la jambe de son patient avant de refermer la plaie. Il félicita tout le monde et il en reçu tde même de la part du directeur, il sourit de joie avant de ressortir en discutant avec lui. Il rejoignit son bureau pour faire son rapport avant de retirer sa blouse, il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'université. Il attendit dans la voiture et vit Alec arrivé et entra dans la voiture avec Clary, il haussa un sourcil en regardant sa sœur.

\- Maman sort ce soir avec papa et Jena sera gardé par nous vu qu'ils nous foutent dehors de la maison pour rester seul décréta Clary

Il accepta l'explication de sa sœur et se dirigea vers le club pour travailler un peu, ils rentrèrent et Clary s'arrêta devant le bar.

\- Tu pourrais m'apporter un Mojitos sans alcool pour moi demanda Clary

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour boire questionna le barman

\- Il faut bien avoir un happy hour quelque part ricana Clary

Magnus ayant entendu la conversation ria aussi, l'employé commença son cocktail après avoir entendu son patron lui fit signe de servir la rouquine. Elle les rejoignit dans le bureau avec son verre, elle vit le changement dans le bureau de son frère qui possédait maintenant un mini bureau pour qu'Alec puisse travailler. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en cuir, ils travaillèrent avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Ils virent que leurs parents les attendaient avec Jena, Magnus prit la fillette dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser,

\- Bon je vous laisse ses affaires avec vous, nous viendrons la récupérer demain signala Jocelyn

\- Vous connaissez les règles demanda Asmodée

\- On ne vous dérange pas pendant votre soirée même si on est en prison ou à l'hôpital, et on attend demain matin pour que vous veniez nous récupérer déclara le duo

\- Ce qui est valable pour Jena nargua Asmodée en embrassant sa fille cadette

Elle éclata de rire sous les baisers de son père, ils rigolèrent devant le rire du bébé. Leurs parents les laissèrent pour la soirée, Magnus prépara le repas pour tout le monde pendant que Alec et Clary s'occupaient de Jena. Ils avaient mis le tapis d'éveil qu'avait acheté Magnus quand celle-ci venait à l'appartement, Alec rigola devant les babillages de Jena.

\- Elle veut apprendre à marcher la petite princesse roucoula Clary en se levant

Elle essaya de faire marcher sa petite sœur doucement, celle-ci marcha avec des pas hésitants en tenant les mains de sa grande sœur. Magnus arriva et se mit devant sa petite sœur accroupie,

\- Tu veux venir voir ton grand frère roucoula Magnus en tapant dans ses mains

\- Je la lâche doucement Magnus, essaye de te rapprocher conseilla Clary

Le médecin fit ce que sa sœur dit et se rapprocha pour attraper Jena, celle-ci fut relâcher par Clary et continua de marcher sans aide. Elle tomba dans les bras de Magnus qui ria de fierté,

\- Jena a fait ses premiers pas sourit Clary en tapant des mains

\- Les parents vont avoir un infarctus demain en voyant ça rigola Magnus en embrassant sa petite sœur

\- J'ai tout filmé avec mon téléphone ajouta Alec

\- C'est super sourit Magnus en embrassant son amant

Ils passèrent à table, Alec faisait manger Jena qui mangeait son repas tranquillement. Le duo fit prendre son bain à la fillette qui fit un carnage dans la salle de bain, la sirène éclata de rire en voyant le trio mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Jena avait mis un pyjama de panda et s'endormit dans la chambre de Clary qui surveillait sa petite sœur, Magnus alla prendre son bain et Alec le rejoignit après avoir rangé l'appartement des jouets de Jena. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la baignoire, il mit son dos sur le torse de Magnus. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans les cheveux et lui caressa son bras,

\- Je me demande si ça ressemblera à ça quand nous aurons des enfants se demanda Magnus

\- Ils seront magnifiques surtout s'ils sont des sirènes gloussa Alec

\- J'ai hâte pour ça mais après avoir t'avoir épousé, je te ferais tellement l'amour que tu tomberas très vite enceinte de moi promit Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux n'est-ce pas interrogea Alec

\- Bien sûr que si ricana Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement ce qui le fit rire encore plus, la sirène bouda avant de gémir doucement quand son amant le lécha derrière son oreille. Il miaula doucement ce qui le fit sourire, il l'embrassa dans le cou et caressa le torse pour descendre plus au sud. Ils firent l'amour dans la baignoire quand au moment de la jouissance d'Alec l'eau de la baignoire explosa, ils rigolèrent avant d'entendre Jena pleurer et le râlement de Clary qui maudissait son frère.

\- VRAIMENT MAGNUS, ELLE VENAIT DE S'ENDORMIR hurla Clary depuis sa chambre

\- JE SUIS DESOLE s'excusa Magnus

Alec rougit violemment de l'échange de son amant et de Clary, ils ressortirent de la salle de bain. Magnus fit un tour dans la chambre pour vérifier ses sœurs, il vit que Jena avait finis par se rendormir. Le noiraud était déjà dans le lit, il rougit légèrement en regardant son petit ami venir dans le lit. Ils s'endormirent malgré ça, pendant ce temps Maryse se réveilla en inspirant lorsque sa perle se mit à briller. Robert se réveilla et la tient pendant qu'elle voyait sa vision, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et elle fut essoufflée par sa vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu demanda Robert

Elle se rappela de sa vision, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire avant qu'elle se mettre à glousser en regardant son mari. Celui-ci comprit qu'elle avait vu encore une autre vision concernant leurs enfants,

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen de cacher ton trident gloussa Maryse

\- Je suppose que tu parles de ta vision sur les enfants de Magnus et d'Alec conclu Robert

\- Oui, ils seront adorables en sirène. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils le fassent plus tard soupira Maryse en repensant au visage de son petit enfant

\- Je te comprends mais que dirais-tu d'un séjour sur terre pour rencontrer les parents de Magnus proposa Robert

\- Tu es partant pour aller sur terre et le royaume dans tout ça questionna Maryse

\- Jia et Imogène seront ravis de s'occuper du royaume le temps qu'on aille sur terre pendant deux jours en plus Max sera ravie d'aller sur terre répondit Robert

\- Très bien cela nous fera du bien de changer d'air sourit Maryse

Ils se couchèrent après avoir pris la décision de venir voir leurs enfants sur terre, quelques jours plus tard Jace et Isabelle étaient entrain de faire leur devoir quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux vairons vint ouvrir la porte, il fut surpris de voir les personnes devant lui. Il s'inclina directement devant eux, ce qui intrigua le duo. Ils se levaient et virent leurs parents à la porte d'entrée, Maryse était vêtue d'un tailleur droit bleu marine et Robert un costume décontracté. Max était présent avec eux et était habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean, Isabelle se jeta dans le bras de sa mère alors que Jace vint enlacer leur petit frère.

\- Nous sommes agréablement surpris de vous voir ici papa et maman déclara Isabelle

\- Il y a un problème dans le royaume s'inquiéta Jace

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien juste qu'on voulait vous rendre visite un peu sur terre rassura Maryse en lui caressant la joue

\- On s'est dit aussi qu'on voudrait rencontrer les parents de Magnus et de Clary avec ceux de Simon renchérit Robert

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

\- Vos majestés, veuillez entrer ne restez pas à la porte invita Mark

\- Je suis contente de te voir Mark, ta fratrie te passe leur bonjour et espère que tu ailles les voir de temps en temps sourit Maryse

\- Je le ferais votre altesse sourit Mark

Alec était entrain d'embrasser Magnus sur la terrasse, celui-ci passa une main sous son t-shirt quand ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée résonner. Ils se séparèrent ce qui le fit soupirer, le médecin descendit de son étage pour aller ouvrir et fut surpris de voir les parents de son petit ami à sa porte.

\- ALEXANDER, IL Y A DES PERSONNES POUR TOI cria Magnus

\- Qui donc demanda Alec descendant de l'escalier

Il fut choqué de voir ses parents et son petit frère, il alla enlacer ses parents et son petit frère. Jace et Isabelle les avaient accompagnés, Magnus les invita dans son appartement.

\- Ton appartement est vraiment agréable et chaleureux ainsi qu'accueillant complimenta Maryse

\- Merci maman, c'est Magnus qui a décoré son appartement avant que j'y mets un peu de moi dans le décor de cette pièce sourit Alec

\- Je vois ça souffla Robert en regardant le salon

\- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons aller sur la terrasse proposa Magnus intimidé de voir les parents de son amant dans son appartement

\- Bien sûr tu me montres le chemin accepta Maryse

Ils montèrent sur le toit et Magnus alla préparer des cocktails pour eux, ils apprécièrent la terrasse surtout la vue sur la ville. Une semaine plus tard les parents de Magnus et de Clary avait invité les parents de la fratrie pour faire connaissance, Jocelyn et Asmodée s'étaient entendue avec Robert et Maryse.

\- Votre fils Jace montre une détermination à toutes épreuves pour ses entraînements avec moi raconta Asmodée

\- Jace a toujours aimé le monde militaire c'est qui me rend fier de lui sourit Robert en regardant le blond

\- Pour Alec, je voudrais vous dire que votre fils est quelque de bien et d'honnête et puis je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux quand présence d'Alec avoua Asmodée

\- Mes fils sont des personnes très bien pour votre fille et votre fils sourit Robert

\- Mais ne dites pas à Jace que je l'aime bien parce que ça va casser mon image de père protecteur nargua Asmodée

Robert éclata de rire devant les paroles d'Asmodée, celui-ci se mêla à son rire devant les regards souriants de leurs enfants. Simon montra à Max comment lire un manga, Isabelle les regardait alors que Jace et Magnus discutaient pendant que Clary et Alec s'occupaient de Jena. Maryse était dans la cuisine avec Jocelyn,

\- Votre maison est très accueillante Jocelyn complimenta Maryse

\- Merci Maryse, j'espère que nous viendrons un jour chez vous sourit Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr sourit Maryse légèrement nerveuse

\- Alors impatiente que nos deux enfants se marient très rapidement gloussa Jocelyn

\- Oh que oui, je pense que ce ne saurait tardé qu'ils nous annoncent qu'ils vont se marier riait Maryse

\- Dommage qu'ils doivent adopter des enfants soupira Jocelyn

\- Peut-être pas, croyez-moi vous le saurez très bientôt sourit Maryse énigmatique

La rouquine la regarda perplexe, ils passèrent à table. Robert et Asmodée continuèrent de parler sur des sujets que personne ne comprit à part eux, du côté des femmes c'était chiffons aussi. Magnus qui s'assit près d'Alec et embrassa sa main,

\- On dirait que nos parents s'entendent à merveille sourit Magnus

\- J'appréhendais un peu cette rencontre mais je pense que ça va sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent ce qui fit râler les autres à table,

\- Il y a en qui mange ici et il y a un enfant irâla Jace

\- Si tu es jaloux Blondi va embrasser ma sœur je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie que tu l'embrasses se moqua Magnus

Clary rougit et fusilla son frère du regard ce qui le fit ricaner,

\- Eh ne me mêle pas dans ta jalousie Jace répliqua Max

\- Quand tu pourras enfin faire la différence des choses, tu pourrais être considéré comme un adulte sinon tu es un enfant nargua Jace

\- Idiot souffla Max en lui tirant la langue

\- Max, on se tient bien à table gronda Maryse

Il s'excusa en fusillant son frère du regard, celui-ci ricana. Jena ria de la situation sans réellement comprendre la scène, elle envoya de la purée sur la tête de Jace avec sa cuillère en riant.

\- Jena gronda Jocelyn en frappant légèrement la main de sa fille

\- On dirait que vous aussi vous avez des problèmes avec les enfants gloussa Maryse

\- Si vous le saviez surtout avec Clary, celle-ci est une bagarreuse à l'école lâcha Jocelyn

Les deux mères se lancèrent dans les problèmes qu'apportaient leurs enfants, ceux-là rigolèrent de la conversation de leurs mères respectives. Après le repas les adultes restèrent dans le salon pour prendre du thé, Simon fut ramené par Isabelle alors que Jace et Clary allaient dans la cave. Le couple alla dans l'ancienne chambre de Magnus, Alec s'assit sur son lit.

\- Tu n'as jamais amené quelqu'un ici demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, je respecterais trop mes parents en plus tu es le premier à être dans ma garçonnière sourit Magnus en s'asseyant

\- Donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu me dises que ton fantasme c'est de me faire l'amour sous le même toit que tes parents gloussa Alec

Magnus le renversa sur le lit ce qui le fit rire, il le surplomba et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

\- C'est exact, ça a toujours été mon fantasme de te faire l'amour sous le même toit que mes parents susurra Magnus

Il rougit avant de l'embrasser tendrement avant de se lever quand leurs parents les appelèrent en bas, ils descendirent pour aller voir leurs parents. Ils rentrèrent chez eux assez tard, les parents d'Alec avec Max retournèrent dans la mer. Un mois plus tard Asmodée était dans son bureau et rédigeait un rapport quand il fut appelé dans le bureau de son directeur ce qui le fit soupirer, il alla dans le bureau et trouva Camille dans le bureau. Il fit face à son directeur,

\- Que se passe-t-il monsieur questionna Asmodée

\- Un groupe de dealers qui appartiennent à un cartel assez influent à pénétrer dans le domicile de Camille, malheureusement ils ont mis un contrat sur sa tête de ce fait je voudrais que vous la protégé ordonna le directeur

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous devriez la placer sous la protection des témoins si elle est attaqué proposa Asmodée

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude concernant votre famille mais vous seule peux nous aider de plus Mlle Belcourt est sous couverture pour le moment sur une enquête donc vous allez la protéger et c'est un ordre ordonna le directeur

\- Je ne vais pas en rajouter mais si tu as peur pour ta petite famille, je voudrais bien emménager chez votre fils ainsi personne ne saurait où je vis décréta Camille

Il serra les poings et accepta à contrecœur, après la réunion avec son directeur ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement.

\- Allez faites un sourire, je sais que Magnus serait ravi de me revoir sourit Camille

\- Je ne crois pas que voir une sale garce comme toi va le ravir Camille objecta Asmodée

Il se gara devant l'immeuble de son fils, Magnus ouvrit la porte pour voir son père et fronça les sourcils en voyant son ex-petite amie.

\- Puis-je entrer ? Il faut que je te parle proposa Asmodée

\- D'accord soupira Magnus en les laissant passer

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Alec vint les accueillir et fronça les sourcils en voyant Camille chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici fulmina Alec

\- Je vais tout te dire soupira Asmodée

Asmodée leur raconta ce qui se passait avec Camille, Magnus serra les poings tellement qu'il était énervé contre le directeur du bureau du FBI. Alec mit sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer, la blonde tiqua en les regardant.

\- D'accord, je vais accepter mais je te préviens Camille au moindre faut pas que tu fais ou critique ou autre chose je te fous dehors est-ce clair demanda Magnus

\- Comme du cristal accepta Camille en roulant des yeux

Son père le laissa pour retourner chez lui, le couple soupira en regardant la blonde dans le salon. Celle-ci était entrain de se maquiller quand elle vit que le couple était entrain de la regarder, elle rangea son maquillage.

\- Je vais aller dans ma chambre nargua Camille

Elle se leva pour aller dans la chambre attitrée de Clary ,

\- Pas dans cette chambre dans l'autre à côté, celle-là est celle de Clary décréta Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Et sa chambre à lui demanda Camille en pointant Alec

\- Sa chambre est la mienne répondit Magnus

Elle tiqua encore une fois et rentra dans la chambre d'amis, le médecin soupira de fatigue en se massant la tempe. La sirène vint le réconforter en l'embrassant,

\- Ne t'en fais pas le temps va passer très vite rassura Alec

\- Je l'espère mon amour soupira Magnus

Il l'embrassa chastement avant d'entendre le biper de Magnus, il regarda son biper. Il alla se préparer,

\- Une urgence à l'hôpital, est-ce que tu seras te débrouiller avec elle questionna Magnus

\- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas mais toi tu vas être en retard s'il y a une urgence rassura Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- D'accord, appelle-moi aux moindres soucis déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa et le laissa partir, Camille observa le couple entrain de s'embrasser dans le hall ce qui l'énerva.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Magnus et la découverte de Valentin. Bisous glacés.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ils vont vite le savoir bientôt, ce n'est pas de la bêtise mais plutôt de la folie comme elle est une folle à lier XD**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi qui joue au limbo avec les anges et les démons, une partie étaient dans la piscine alors qu'une autre dansaient, Alec faisait des cocktails et ils entendirent des tremblements de terres" Je crois que Satan vient de revenir à moins que ce soit un autre tsunami ou encore le jacuzzi que je viens de commander en ligne " Satan qui arrive furieux de voir que les enfers soient devenu un camp de vacances et se tourne vers les anges" Qu'est que vous fichez ici, ce n'est pas croyable il ne manquera plus que dieu vient en enfer " une lumière divine vint s'installer sur un transat qui salua Satan, celui-ci commença à rire de démence et suça son pouce complètement fou avant de se réveiller de son cauchemar à côté d'Hachi qui était sur son bouée" Oh par moi quel cauchemar horrible ALEC TU VAS ME LE PAYER XD Moment trés chaud dans ce chapitre**

 **Hekatewitch1: Ouais notre Magnus est intimidé comme ses beaux-parents sont dans son appartement pour la première fois**

 **Lavigne 126: Je vais essayer de caser cela et d'ailleurs l'idée de tes idées perverse dans ce chapitre, pas de demande de Mariage dans ce chapitre mais dans deux chapitre tu l'aurais XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Camille avait emménagé chez eux, Magnus était à la limite de faire une crise de colère en la voyant se promener chez lui comme si elle était chez elle. Alec peinait à le calmer, heureusement les séjours dans la mer le calmaient de la présence de son ex-petite amie. Celle-ci critiquait beaucoup la sirène sur ta tenue ou autre chose en lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un bouche-trou pour Magnus contrairement à elle vu qu'elle était celle que Magnus aimait, le noiraud faisait la sourde oreille car il savait que Magnus l'aimait après l'avoir maintes fois prouvé. Clary avait essayée par contre de frapper la blonde après que celle-ci est commencée à la critiquer elle aussi, si son frère ne l'avait pas maintenu elle aurait défiguré la blonde et lui aurait fait beaucoup de mal ce qui était de loin déplaire au médecin mais il savait que son père aurait de gros ennuis s'il venait à s'apprendre que Camille avait été blessé ce qui l'énervait un peu. Ils nagèrent dans l'océan, Magnus était calme avec le chant des baleines. Il se laissa aller sur le dos des baleines avec son petit ami, il soupira en faisant des bulles ce qui le fit se détendre doucement. Après avoir été un bon moment sur le dos d'une baleine ils nagèrent vers le palais, le couple royal les attendait pour passer à table. Alec discutait avec sa sœur au sujet de Camille alors que Simon discutait de manga avec Max, Clary parlait aussi avec Magnus et le couple royal. Après le repas ils allèrent chacun de leurs côté, Alec emmena son petit ami dans sa chambre. Celui-ci nagea jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea dessus, le noiraud vint près de lui et se blottit contre lui. Sans qu'ils aient conscient ils s'endormirent dans le lit baldaquin d'Alec, le lendemain ils se réveillèrent ayant passé la nuit dans l'eau. Ils remontèrent à la surface et se rendirent dans la maison de vacances qui abritait leurs vêtements, ils rentrèrent et remarquèrent l'absence de Camille dans l'appartement ce qui les soulagea un peu. Magnus en profita pour avoir un moment seul avec Alec, il l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour. Après leur étreinte brûlante,

\- Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu nos moments d'intimité comme avant sourit Magnus extatique

\- Disons qu'avec elle dans l'appartement, ce n'était pas facile grimaça Alec sur le ventre

\- Je sais mais il nous reste encore un mois avant qu'elle parte définitivement de nos vies souhaita Magnus

Il sourit et embrassa langoureusement son amour, celui-ci le surplomba de nouveau.

\- Hum deuxième round proposa Magnus en caressa son flanc

\- Tous les rounds que tu voudras sourit Alec

Il ricana et l'embrassa passionnément, il lui fit l'amour passionnément. Entre-temps Camille était revenu et elle referma la porte, elle alla dans le salon pour entendre le gloussement d'Alec. Elle tiqua agacée en comprenant que le couple était entrain de s'amuser, elle entra dans sa chambre et envoya un message à Valentin. Magnus et Alec ressortirent plus tard de leur chambre après avoir passé quelque moment à l'intérieur, le médecin enlaça son amant en l'embrassant dans le cou. Celui-ci essaya de repousser ses avances,

\- Il faut qu'on aille faire le dîner ria Alec

\- Je préfère que ce sois toi mon dîner, un Alexander rôti avec des baisers flambés gloussa Magnus

Il éclata de rire et le repoussa plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il le lâcha malgré tout pour le laisser faire le repas du soir, il s'assit dans le canapé avec son chat qui vint ronronner près de lui. Camille sortit de la chambre et s'assit dans le fauteuil, elle scuta le visage de son ex-petit ami. Magnus fut irrité par son regard, la regarda à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux demanda Magnus d'un ton bourru

\- Rien, je voulais jute savoir ce qui s'est passé entre nous pour que tu sois en colère contre moi demanda Camille

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as humilié devant tout le lycée et que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule rappela Magnus

\- J'ai changé maintenant alors on fait la paix proposa Camille en tendant la main

\- Que les choses soient bien clair Camille, jamais je me remettrai avec toi ou essayerais de faire ami-ami avec toi. Je te laisse vivre chez moi parce que mon père me l'a ordonné parce que sinon tu serais entre quatre planches et avec personne pour te pleurer cracha Magnus

Elle tiqua devant les paroles crues de son ex, elle se leva et préféra aller dans la chambre d'amis. Alec ayant entendu la conversation s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui, Magnus se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement ce qui le calma un peu.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour susurra Magnus

Le biper de Magnus sonna ce qui le fit soupirer, il se leva et alla se prépare pour aller à l'hôpital. Il l'embrassa et lui promit de ne pas rentrer tard. Il prit sa veste et se rendit à l'hôpital, à peine arrivé qu'il vit l'agitation dans tout l'hôpital. Catarina vint le voir et lui donna plusieurs dossiers,

\- Carambolages assez meurtrier, tu as huit patients qui t'attendent pour se faire opérer ensuite tu en a trois qu'il faut que tu examines et cinq avec des légères fractures expliqua Catarina

\- Très bien déclara Magnus en lisant vite-fait les dossiers

Il entra dans une pièce et vit une patiente grièvement blessée à la jambe avec une fracture ouverte, il fit l'intervention rapidement pour soulager sa patiente. Il demanda à un infirmier de bander la plaie avant de passer à un autre, il passa toute sa soirée à s'occuper de ses patients. Il rentra chez lui assez tard, il entra et vit la lumière de la télé encore allumée. Alec était enroulé dans une couverture endormit dans le canapé en attendant Magnus, celui-ci s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front. Il le leva doucement et l'emmena dans leur chambre, la blonde ne rata pas une miette de ce qu'il se déroulait. Elle s'assit furieuse,

\- Au lieu qu'il retombe dans mes filets cet avorton me file la migraine avec ses mièvreries fulmina Camille

Elle réfléchissait à un plan pour les faire se séparer tous les deux, Magnus s'allongea après de son petit ami pour s'endormir. Alec se réveilla dans le lit en ne se rappelant pas ce s'être couché, il sentit un corps chaud près de lui ce qui confirma son doute. Il se retourna pour voir Magnus entrain de dormir, il embrassa son amant ce qui le fit se réveiller. Il le renversa avant de la chatouiller, il éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de son petit ami. Il s'arrêta avant de commencer à caresser sa peau et l'embrasser, ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine ce qui les fit soupirer.

\- J'ai envie de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux soupira Magnus

\- Je sais mais il faudra que tu sois patient conseilla Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il se leva avec Alec, pendant que celui-ci allait prendre son bain. Magnus alla dans la cuisine pour voir Camille entrain de faire la cuisine, celle-ci vit le médecin dans la cuisine. Elle sourit essentiellement parce qu'elle était habillée d'un ensemble sexy avec un peignoir très court, elle fit un geste discret pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

\- On dirait que tu es frustré, peut-être que ton amant ne sait pas comment te satisfaire contrairement à moi. Tu te rappelles comment on s'envoyait en l'air dans la salle des cours, ou encore quand on l'a fait dans le gymnase tu te souviens demanda Camille en lui caressant le torse doucement

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pendant qu'elle parlait, Alec était sorti de la douche et vit la caresse de la blonde sur le torse de son petit ami en plus de leurs souvenirs en commun. Il serra les poings et commença à siffler avant de se calmer un peu quand Magnus la repoussa,

\- C'est vrai que je me rappelle des bons moments que nous avions partagé que j'ai couché de nombreuses fois avec toi mais avec Alexander je suis l'homme le plus comblé au niveau sexe, de plus j'adore le voir miauler de plaisir comme un chaton obéissant ricana Magnus

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es comblé avec ce minable rétorqua Camille

\- Exact, mais c'est mon minable que j'aime avoua Magnus

Elle fulmina avant de jeter un coup d'œil en voyant Alec les observé, elle sourit et se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant. Magnus le repoussa sèchement en essuyant sa bouche,

\- Tu te crois où pour te jeter dessus comme ça sur moi, je t'ai dit que nous deux c'était terminé il y a longtemps cracha Magnus

\- Peut-être qu'on va reprendre notre histoire comme avant vu que ton petit ami n'a pas apprécié notre baiser ricana Camille en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre

Il se tourna et vit Alec entrain de les regarder, le médecin déglutit et était sur le point de parler. La sirène s'approcha et prit le col de son petit ami pour l'embrasser passionnément devant Camille qui tiqua en voyant le baiser, Magnus agrippa les hanches d'Alec pour le rapprocher de lui. Elle les laissa en faisant claquer la porte de sa chambre, Alec se retira doucement en enfouissant la tête dans son cou, Magnus se plaqua contre le mur en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Eh bien ça m'a complètement vidé la tête réalisa Magnus en pensant à son baiser avec Alec

Il serra son amant dans ses bras en comprenant le baiser, il lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer.

\- C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout au monde avoua Magnus

\- Mais tu as partagé tellement de choses avec elle et alors que moi je n'ai rien avec toi objecta Alec en le regardant

\- Alexander, ce que je partage avec toi est bien plus qu'elle et ça compte sourit Magnus

Il le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant chastement, le lendemain Alec était entrain de manger avec sa fratrie et il était dans ses pensées.

\- Alec interpella Clary

\- Oui demanda Alec en sortant de ses pensées

\- Ça fait trois minutes que je t'appelle constata Clary

\- Excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées s'excusa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que cette garce de Camille a fait questionna Isabelle en crachant sur le nom de Camille

\- C'est juste qu'elle a partagé tellement de choses avec Magnus et elle connaît des choses lança Alec

\- Oh je vois tu parles de faire plaisir à Magnus conclu Clary

Il rougit violemment de parler de sexe avec sa belle-sœur et sa sœur alors que Jace et Simon s'étaient éclipsés pour les laisser tout seul,

\- Entre vous deux lesquelles de vous deux commencent les festivités questionna Isabelle

\- C'est Magnus qui commence et parfois moi mais le souci c'est que je voudrais le surprendre et que ce soit mémorable expliqua Alec en rougissant

\- Ok, alors je vois plusieurs choses te concernant mais il faut savoir si tu es d'accord proposa Clary

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

Elle fit un sourire diabolique en exposant ses idées, la sirène rougit devant les idées de la rousse. Après les cours elle l'emmena chez elle dans la cave pour commencer sa préparation, après un moment passé avec elle il rentra chez lui. Magnus était déjà rentré et lisait un dossier dans son bureau,

\- Tu es rentré, comment était ta journée questionna Magnus

\- C'était bien, bientôt j'irais faire mon stage à l'hôpital pour voir le milieu hospitalier sourit Alec

\- C'est super, j'ai hâte de te voir dans ta tenue d'aide-soignant. Je frémis d'avance de te faire l'amour dans mon bureau gloussa Magnus en le prenant par les hanches

Il rougit ce qui le fit sourire encore plus qu'il était déjà, il se mordit les lèvres en pensant à sa préparation. Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant pour éviter Camille, ils rentrèrent assez tard en s'embrassant langoureusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour faire l'amour, Alec regarda son amant endormit. Il bougea doucement dans son sommeil,

\- Alec bailla Magnus

\- Rendors-toi, ne t'en fais pas pour moi rassura Alec

Il se rapprocha de lui en le prenant par la taille, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Magnus était dans son bureau et observait le petit coffret, il entendit toquer à sa porte et vit Catarina entrer dans son bureau.

\- Une urgence demanda Magnus prêt à se lever

\- Non pas pour le moment, que tiens-tu dans ta main ? Ne me dis pas que c'est une bague de fiançailles questionna Catarina

\- Je ne te le dis pas nargua Magnus

\- Alors tu veux officialiser les choses avec Alec déduisit Catarina

\- J'y songe depuis un moment et puis nous vivons ensemble depuis presque 1 an, je ne vois personne d'autres que lui dans ma vie déclara Magnus

\- Oh mon petit Magnus va se marier qu'il aurait cru taquina Catarina

Il fit une moue enfantine mais il était ravi que sa meilleure amie le soutienne, il en parla aussi à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ragnor était heureux même s'il avait lâché quelques blagues sur le fait que celui-ci allait se ranger une bonne fois pour tout et adieu la vie de débauche, il avait rouspété dans un premier temps mais avait rit quand son ami l'avais pris dans ses bras. Raphaël était sceptique au début mais fut heureux pour lui, il lui tapota l'épaule en le félicitant. Il se rendit au bureau de son père,

\- Magnus, que se passe-t-il demanda Asmodée en le faisant asseoir sur la chaise

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose important, je vais demander Alexander en mariage dans quelques jours révéla Magnus

\- Félicitation mon fils, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me parler glissa Asmodée

\- Je voudrais savoir comment as-tu fait pour demander maman en mariage la première fois questionna Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée

Il se leva et l'invita à discuter de cela ailleurs, ils se dirigèrent vers un café ensemble. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent leurs cafés,

\- Pour tous te dire mon fils, quand j'ai demandé ta mère en mariage c'était inouï. Je l'avais emmené dans une fête foraine, on s'était installé dans la grande roue, pendant la marche du manège on était entrain discuter tous les deux. J'avais prévu de la demander en mariage après le manège mais le manège s'est arrêté en plein milieu, de là où on était on voyait toute la ville éclairée. Ta mère n'a pas paniqué et avait regardé la ville en souriant en disant que la lumière de la ville était superbe, j'étais d'accord avec elle surtout que la lumière de la ville se reflétait dans ses yeux pleins d'amour. C'est à cet instant que je me suis jeté à l'eau en la demandant en mariage, bien sûr elle a dit oui en me sautant dessus. Quand je lui ai passé la bague et l'ai embrassé le manège s'est mis à fonctionner de nouveau raconta Asmodée perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Et avec Jocelyn questionna Magnus

\- Avec Jocelyn, c'était différent nous avions perdu chacun une personne qu'on a aimée. Je l'ai demandé en mariage peu après que je me suis engagé dans l'armée, elle a dit oui expliqua Asmodée

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Mais sache une chose, que si tu veux demander Alec en mariage, sois toi-même et laisse ton cœur te guider. Pense à un lieu où tu penses que c'est spécial pour vous deux surtout mon fils n'oublie pas de demander à tes beaux-parents leur consentement pour épouser Alec conseilla Asmodée

\- Merci papa pour tes conseils remercia Magnus

\- De rien fils, je savais que tôt ou tard tu allais m'annoncer ça sourit Asmodée

\- Parfois je voudrais que maman soit là souffla Magnus

\- Je sais, elle me manque beaucoup tu sais mais sache qu'elle peut nous voir là où elle est rassura Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et remercia son père de ses conseils, il rentra chez lui en tripotant la boîte à bijou dans sa poche. Il le cacha dans son bureau sans qu'Alec ne puisse le voir, il remercia le ciel que Camille soit parti depuis une semaine. Surtout que celle-ci fouillait beaucoup dans son bureau, heureusement pour lui elle n'avait pas trouvé la bague de fiançailles. Pendant le week-end Magnus alla dans la salle du trône pour discuter avec ses futurs beaux-parents,

\- Je voudrais discuter avec vous de quelque chose proposa Magnus

\- Nous acceptons que tu épouses Alexander accepta Robert en souriant

\- Je l'ai vu dans ma vision que tu allais venir nous le demander renchérit Maryse

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas quoi dire souffla Magnus

\- Rends notre fils heureux c'est tout ce que nous voulons demanda Robert

\- Je vous le promets promis Magnus

\- Va le rejoindre, il est entrain de te chercher décréta Maryse en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre

Il s'inclina avant de nager vers son amant qui l'attendait, il l'embrassa avant de le laisser l'emmener ailleurs dans l'océan. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans la cave avec les filles

\- Je crois que tu es prêt pour faire ta surprise et tu veux faire ça où questionna Clary

\- Je ne sais pas en fait hésita Alec

La rouquine et sa sœur réfléchissaient quand la rousse tapa des mains en sautillant de joie,

\- J'ai trouvé, tu pourrais le faire dans son bureau trouva Clary

\- Je ne crois pas que l'hôpital appréciait que je fasse ça dans le bureau glissa Alec

\- Il n'a pas d'autre bureau demanda Isabelle

\- Oh que si et je pense que c'est le lieu parfait sourit Clary malicieuse

Une semaine plus tard Magnus était entrain d'ausculter son patient et terminait d'écrire dans le rapport, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche pour lui signaler un message.

\- Passe au club, c'est urgent lut Magnus

Il soupira longuement en espérant que ce n'était pas encore une livraison en retard ou autre chose, après le boulot il se dirigea vers son club. Les employés le regardèrent avec malice et complicité,

\- Patron, monsieur Alec vous attend dans votre bureau informa l'employé

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il entra dans son bureau et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une barre de pôle dance à la place de son bureau, une chaise était au centre. Alec vint sur le côté et l'invita avec son doigt,

\- Installes-toi car le spectacle va commencer susurra Alec en montrant la chaise

Il sourit et enleva sa veste et s'assit sur la chaise, la sirène alluma la musique et commença doucement à chanter la musique en jouant avec la barre. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en souriant avides, Alec enleva doucement sa veste en bougeant ses hanches. Il descendit de la barre au rythme de la musique, il retira sa cravate et vint sur les genoux de son amant en bougeant ses hanches sur son membre. Il noua sa cravate autour de son cou avant de retourner vers la barre, il fit des mouvements et enleva sa ceinture de son pantalon et le jeta sur le côté. Il déboutonna sa chemise en dévoilant son torse, il continua de danser avec la barre sous le regard déshabilleur de Magnus. Il retira sa chemise et la lança sur la tête de Magnus qui éclata de rire, il sourit avant en se mordant les lèvres. Il passa ses mains sur son torse. Il se mit à quatre pattes en allant vers son amant, il lui ouvrit les jambes pour se glisser entre elle et remonter lentement pour effleurer ses lèvres et recula quand il voulut l'embrasser. Il fit un tour avec la barre, il bougea ses hanches sur la musique et déboutonna son pantalon. Il le retira lentement pour montrer un caleçon en dentelle, il s'assit sur les genoux de son amant qui l'agrippa par les hanches.

\- C'est une belle surprise que tu m'as réservé mon amour susurra Magnus

\- J'espère que tu as aimé souhaita Alec

\- Plus qu'aimé maintenant je vais te le montrer à ma manière susurra Magnus en se levant avec lui

Il le mit sur son bureau en l'embrassant, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et mordit sa peau ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il arriva vers son torse et mordit les tétons en faisant racler ses dents dessus, il poursuivit son parcours sur le torse en parsemant morsure et suçons ce qui le fit se cambrer. Il arriva vers le caleçon et lécha le membre par-dessus le vêtement, Alec laissait des gémissements libidineux sortir de ses lèvres. Il lécha et massa la bosse, il retira le tissu avant de donner un coup de langue sur le gland. Il suçota la tête en sentant le pré-jaculatoire sur sa langue, il engloba et renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il massa ses testicules contractés et glissa son doigt vers l'intimité en le taquinant, la sirène agrippa le bureau sous le plaisir. Il prit ses hanches et le souleva doucement pour glisser sa langue vers l'intimité, il introduit sa langue à l'intérieur de lui ce qui le fit se cambrer encore plus. Magnus maintient les hanches de son amant en place tout en dévorant l'intimité de son amant, il se retira et glissa ses doigts en lui en les faisant coulisser. Il l'embrassa en buvant ses gémissements, il retira ses doigts et ouvrit son tiroir pour prendre une bonne bouteille de lubrifiant. Il se lubrifia avant de le pénétrer ce qui le gémir de satisfaction, il bougea ses hanches ce qui fit grincer le amant. Il se déversa en criant de jouissance tout en ayant les yeux révulsés, Magnus ondula ses hanches avant de se déverser à son tour en lui. Il s'effondra sur son torse humide, ils étaient essoufflés par leurs ébats. Le noiraud tremblait dans les bras de son amant,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

Il hocha la tête en l'embrassant doucement, il lui caressa doucement le flanc ce qui le fit gémir ayant le corps sensible. Il se retira doucement et l'aida à s'habiller encore épuisé, il le porta dans la voiture et le ramena chez eux. Le lendemain Alec avait un foulard dans le cou,

\- Ça c'est bien passé hier soir demanda Clary avec une voix malicieuse

\- J'ai mal à la gorge révéla Alec avec une voix rauque

\- Je vois, la soirée était très chaude pour vous deux nargua Simon

Il rougit et ne répondit rien pendant que le groupe riait à ses dépends, Magnus souriait de son côté en ayant passé une bonne soirée ce que conclut ses collègues. Pendant ce temps Valentin était dans son fauteuil roulant et regardait les photos qu'un de ses hommes avait prises, il sourit en voyant la transformation d'Alec et de la fratrie.

\- J'en étais sûr que ce petit groupe était des sirènes, maintenant on va me croire et à moi la vie éternelle et la jeunesse éternelle. Finie cette maladie se réjouit Valentin

\- Que devons-nous faire monsieur Morgenstern demanda son homme de main

\- Nous allons préparer un plan pour capturer l'un d'eux ensuite nous devons trouver un endroit isolé pour le cacher au reste du monde ainsi nous pourrons faire du commerce avec cette sirène expliqua Valentin

\- Dois-je informer votre femme de la situation questionna l'homme

\- Non, ma garce de femme ne doit rien savoir. Dès que j'aurai retrouvé ma santé, il y aura beaucoup de changement qui vont se faire dans cette maison déclara Valentin

Il se mit à tousser violemment en prenant un mouchoir, il cracha du sang ce qui inquiéta son employé. Il leva la main pour le rassurer, il alla prendre son masque d'oxygène. Il respira par le masque ce qui le fit du bien mais la gêne continua,

\- Bientôt je pourrais respirer normalement décréta Valentin

\- Il faudra vous reposer conseilla l'homme

\- Très bien, je suis heureux de cette nouvelle. Je t'ordonne de trouver un navire rapidement pour capturer cette sirène ordonna Valentin

\- Oui monsieur et concernant mademoiselle Belcourt demanda l'homme

\- Pour le moment elle ne doit rien savoir qu'elle continue à croire qu'elle va se servir de moi toussa Valentin

Son employé l'emmena dans sa chambre et le fit s'allonger, il appela Lilith qui vint à son chevet. Elle lui prit la main pour le soutenir, elle espéra intérieurement que son mari meure rapidement pour qu'elle puisse hériter de sa fortune.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vision terrifiante de Maryse et les mises en gardes de Lilith. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Pour Camille tout les moyens sont bon pour les séparer ses deux-là, "Les hommes en blancs passent avec un moniteur à capturer les esprits dis donc vous êtes tordus allez fichez le camps maintenant" les hommes en blancs partent en soupirant" Bon petit casper tu peux venir XD**

 **Maia 0067: Ils feraient attention ne t'en fais pas, oui la surprise d'Alec n'a pas laisser de glace à Magnus XD**

 **Alec Barton "Dieu faisait des cocktails divine dont sirotait tout le monde, Hachi sur son bouée avec ses lunettes" Au fait il y a un double tsunami dans le prochain chapitre et je ne sais pas si l'enfer va tenir " Elle se leva et lança un concours de surf ce qui approuva tout le monde" Au fait dieu interdiction de user ses pouvoirs sinon je rapporte vos vilains secret à Satan "Alec était sceptique devant sa menace" Comme je te l'ai dit vaux mieux pas que tu le sache ce que j'ai fait là-bas XD Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et quelque chose que tu reconnaîtras XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Bon le prochain chapitre c'est sûr que tu vas faire exploser la planète XD et d'ailleurs je vais la demande en mariage demain comme cadeau de mariage.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec était entrain d'écouter son professeur faire ses recommandations sur le stage qu'ils allaient tous effectuer dans quelques jours, il souffla en sachant que Magnus allait pouvoir l'aider. Il rougit légèrement en sachant aussi que son petit ami allait beaucoup en profiter pour le coincer dans son bureau et dans certaines chambres vides de l'hôpital, il avala sa salive en espérant que tout allait bien se passer. La cloche sonna, il prit ses affaires et rejoignit son frère et sa sœur avec leurs compagnons respectifs. Ils discutèrent sur leurs futurs stages, Jace appréhendait son stage au bureau du FBI vu qu'Asmodée s'était porté volontaire pour être le tuteur de Jace et son mentor. Clary l'avait rassurée que son père allait beaucoup l'aider dans son stage, il était peu rassuré en sachant que son beau-père ne l'aimait pas. Isabelle s'était trouvé une agence de mode, l'agence a bien voulu engager la jeune femme pour son stage. Simon eut un peu de mal à faire son choix, il avait préféré choisir d'être concepteur de jeux vidéo au lieu de procureur après avoir mûrement réfléchi sur la question. Ils discutèrent avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté, Alec rentra chez lui. Il entra dans l'appartement et vit que Magnus n'était pas encore arrivé, il fit le ménage et prépara le repas. Le médecin rentra dans l'appartement après avoir passé toute la journée à faire des opérations sur ses patients, il s'allongea dans le canapé épuisé. La sirène s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa chastement mais il mit la main dans ses cheveux pour le retenir sur ses lèvres, le baiser se transforma en un baiser langoureux. Il sourit amoureusement après le baiser, il se leva pour aller vérifier la cuisson de son plat. L'asiatique s'appuya contre le mur pour le regarder, il loucha sur les fesses de son petit ami et eut une expression béate. Alec se retourna et le regarda courroucé en le voyant en plein matage de ses fesses, il mit la main sur ses fesses ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il fit à manger en mettant le tablier par-dessus ses fesses,

\- Bébé tu exagères là râla Magnus

\- Tu es entrain de mater mes fesses se renfrogna Alec

\- Tu préfères que je mate les meubles, je préfère tes fesses car ils sont appétissantes et alléchantes quand ils sont entrain de remuer devant moi susurra Magnus

\- Regarde ailleurs s'il te plait gronda Alec en mettant les mains sur ses fesses

\- C'est dur de regarder ailleurs devant une vision si enchanteresse susurra Magnus

Alec ouvrit le robinet et jeta de l'eau sur son amant,

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et va prendre une douche froide de préférence conseilla Alec

\- Une vision enchanteresse m'ensorcelle toute mon âme, à peine qu'ils remuent devant moi je ne puis détourner les yeux. Est-ce de la magie ou de la sorcellerie ? Ses deux globes de chair que j'aime plus que tout au monde m'inspire des choses peu inavouables, ils sont rebondis et ferme telle une pêche juteuse cita Magnus en s'approchant de lui

Alec se fit coincer entre le plan de travail et son petit ami, il l'embrassa passionnément en tripotant ses fesses.

\- Arrête de me tripoter les fesses, je dois terminer le repas gémit Alec en s'agrippant sa chemise

\- D'accord mais tu ne m'échapperas pas après le repas, j'ai l'intention de manger un Alexander rôti susurra Magnus en embrassant son point sensible

Il miaula de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire, il alla dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Il zappa sur certaines chaînes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Clary avec Jena et la fratrie avec Simon, il soupira dépité et il se fit frapper par sa sœur.

\- Que me vaux le déplaisir de vous voir parce que j'avais l'intention de manger une sirène aux yeux bleus tout crus après le repas râla Magnus

\- Maman et papa m'ont foutu à la porte et ils m'ont dit d'emmener Jena avec moi pour rester ensemble et tu sais la règle les concernant soupira Clary

\- On ne les dérange pas même si on est en prison ou à l'hôpital ou même en panne sur une autoroute déserte, on attend demain récita Magnus connaissant la règle par cœur

\- Mais comment vous faisiez quand Magnus habitait encore chez vos parents demanda Simon curieux

\- On allait chez nos grands-parents pendant la soirée et ils venaient nous récupérer dans la journée répondit Magnus

Alec jaillit de la cuisine pour voir sa fratrie dans le salon, Jena brandit ses bras vers lui en babillant. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment ce qui la fit glousser,

\- Comment va la princesse demanda Alec

\- Elle va très bien répondit Clary

\- Elle est trop mignonne dans ce petit ensemble gloussa Alec en embrassant la fillette

Elle ria sous les baisers d'Alec, ils discutèrent jusqu'à que la fratrie part avec Simon. Clary alla prendre sa douche ayant déjà mangé, Magnus s'occupait de Jena pendant qu'Alec mangeait son repas et puis ils alternèrent leur rôle pour s'occuper d'elle. Clary ressortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une serviette autour d'elle, elle alla dans la chambre de son frère pour emprunter une chemise à lui qui lui servirait de pyjama. Elle vint les rejoindre dans le salon, elle coucha Jena dans sa chambre et rejoignit le couple pour regarder un film. Ils regardèrent le film et Magnus prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras qui s'était endormis dans le canapé, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement près de leur jeune sœur.

\- Magnus, j'ai peur des monstres sous mon lit souffla Clary

\- Je vais te protéger ne t'en fait pas apaisa Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il se massa la nuque doucement et rentra dans sa chambre et vit Alec allongé sur le lit, il le rejoignit dans le lit après avoir fait un saut dans la salle de bain et s'allongea près de lui. Il l'embrassa avant de le surplomber pour lui faire l'amour, Magnus avait la tête sur le ventre de son amant qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Ça te dirait que demain soir on aille se balader près de la plage proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

\- Si je n'ai pas de garde demain soir déclara Magnus

\- On ira une autre fois de toute façon, tant que je suis avec toi je ne craindrais pas grand-chose dévoila Alec

\- Hum je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour que je retombe amoureux de toi à chaque fois sourit Magnus en venant l'embrasser

\- C'est mon secret gloussa Alec

\- Je vais te le faire avouer susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa et lui caressa son cops sensuellement avant de lui refaire l'amour, le lendemain Clary se réveilla en s'étirant sur le lit et vit Jena babiller sur le lit en la regardant. Elle riait et embrassa sa petite sœur sur le front ce qui la fit glousser, elle la prit dans ses bras et alla dans la cuisine avec elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son frère avant d'avoir une idée, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et fit entrer Jena dans la chambre. La petite fille marcha d'un pas hésitant avant d'arriver vers le lit de son grand frère et essaya de monter dessus, elle commença à geindre ce qui le réveilla. Magnus se réveilla et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser, il la mit sur son torse en la chatouillant pour la faire rire. Elle ria avant de remarquer Alec entrain de dormir, elle regarda son frère et babilla. Celui-ci la laissa aller voir le noiraud, elle rampa sur le lit et s'assit sur la tête d'Alec en lui frappant sur la joue.

\- Jena bailla Alec

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui aime une sirène aux yeux bleus ricana Magnus

Il embrassa la petite fille sur la joue qui sourit au baiser d'Alec, Magnus se leva après avoir mis un caleçon pour aller dans la cuisine en sachant que la rousse était déjà réveillée. Alec en profita pour faire prendre à la fillette son bain en même temps que lui après avoir cherché son sac dans le salon, la fillette ria devant l'eau en jouant. La sirène se servit de ses pouvoirs de sirène en faisant des animaux avec l'eau ce qui la fascina, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Asmodée et Jocelyn qui étaient venu récupérer Jena et Clary. Ils s'assirent dans le salon,

\- Alors la soirée s'est bien passé pour vous deux questionna Clary

\- Très bien même, on a rebaptisé la maison encore une fois révéla Asmodée

\- Asmodée rougit Jocelyn

\- Ça m'étonnerait pas si maman tombe encore une fois enceinte ricana Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, cette famille est vraiment pervers ma parole râla Jocelyn

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Jocelyn ajouta Alec en sortant de la chambre avec Jena dans les bras

\- Oh ma petite chérie roucoula Jocelyn

Elle se leva pour récupérer sa fille et l'embrassa, mais celle-ci préféra rester avec Alec. Elle essaya de la flatter mais elle se cacha dans le cou de la sirène qui riait, Asmodée essaya à son tour.

\- Allez, tu viens papa flatta Asmodée

\- Non refusa Jena en retournant dans le cou d'Alec

\- Eh bien je crois que Jena est amoureuse d'Alec glissa Clary

\- Ma petite puce, je sais qu'Alexander est très beau mais il est mon petit ami donc tu devras chercher un autre garçon aux yeux bleus déclara Magnus en caressant la joue de sa sœur

Elle babilla et quand Magnus embrassa son amant, celle-ci cria et repoussa son frère et mit sa bouche sur celle d'Alec pour l'embrasser à sa façon. Tous éclatèrent de rire en la voyant faire ça, malgré tout Asmodée prit sa fille dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer en voulant rester dans les bras de la sirène. Ils partirent en les laissant seuls, Alec alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et vit son petit ami entrain de bouder. Il haussa un sourcil,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as questionna Alec

\- Juste que tu me rends jaloux maintenant parce que tu t'intéresses à ma petite sœur au lieu de moi reprocha Magnus faussement

Il roula des yeux et manger son petit déjeuner en le laissant dans ses délires, il entra dans la chambre pour faire le ménage quand le médecin le coinça contre le mur. Il lui fit un suçon dans le cou,

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- Je devrais peut-être faire plus de suçon dans ton cou pour montrer aux gens que tu m'appartiens susurra Magnus en moulant son corps au sien

Il passa sa main sous son t-shirt en l'embrassant, il était sur le point de déboutonner son pantalon quand le biper de Magnus sonna ce qui le fit grogner. Il le prit pour regarder avant de tiquer, il se retourna vers son amant et l'embrassa derechef.

\- Je vais te punir à mon retour alors sois prêt susurra Magnus

\- Mais je suis innocent minauda Alec

Il ricana et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se préparer, il prit les clefs de sa voiture pour partir vers l'hôpital. Il arriva et vit Catarina entrain de lui donner plusieurs dossiers de patient, il soupira et commença à lire les dossiers. L'infirmière le briefa rapidement sur la situation, elle l'avertit des salles disponibles. Il vérifia ses patients un par un par et commença à faire une intervention d'urgence pour l'un d'eux en voyant que celui-ci avait une côté brisée qui menaçait de percer son poumon, il l'opéra sous l'assistance de Catarina qui mit la musique pour lui. Il termina et rassura la famille, il poursuivit son tour autour de ses patients avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Il classa ses dossiers avant d'entendre toquer pour voir Tessa entrer dans son bureau avec deux gobelets de café, il sourit et se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- C'est qu'il me fallait pour continuer le boulot sourit Magnus en prenant son gobelet de café

\- J'ai entendu de la bouche de Catarina que tu allais demander à ce cher Alec en mariage lança Tessa

\- On ne peut pas vraiment cacher un secret dans cet hôpital soupira Magnus amusé

\- Alors c'est vrai, félicitation à toi alors quand est-ce que tu vas lui proposer ? Je connais un bon restaurant pour faire ta demande proposa Tessa

\- Ça va, j'ai déjà le lieu où je ferais ma demande et je te remercie remercia Magnus

\- D'accord mais tu me raconteras ta demande et sa réponse même si je doute qu'il ne va pas dire non, ton amoureux je suis sûr qu'il va dire oui pouffa Tessa

Il pouffa en même temps qu'elle, après avoir finis son gobelet et elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Toutes les infirmières qui fantasmaient sur toi vont être déçues et je suis la première s'esclaffa Tessa

\- Je crois que ton mari est ravi que tu fantasmes sur moi à quoi bon je suis irrésistible comme médecin ricana Magnus

Elle éclata de rire et le laissa travailler, Magnus ria légèrement avant de retourner à son travail. Camille se rendit chez Valentin, le majordome vint lui ouvrir et prit son manteau.

\- Est-ce que Valentin est là demanda Camille

\- Oui, veuillez patienter pour le moment le temps que le médecin l'examine déclara le majordome

\- Bien accepta Camille

Elle marcha dans le hall en touchant les objets luxueux qu'ils avaient, elle entendit des claquements de talons. Elle vit Lilith descendre de l'escalier habillée d'un tailleur chic,

\- Mon mari va vous recevoir dans sa chambre comme il a encore fait une rechute avec sa maladie avertie Lilith

\- Très bien, je le verrai un moment avant de repartir sourit Camille

\- Avant que vous partiez à la rencontre de mon mari, je voudrais que vous cessiez votre liaison avec mon fils immédiatement décréta Lilith

\- Votre fils, vous parlez de Jonathan lâcha Camille en croisant les bras

\- Les filles de votre genre ne recherchent que le pouvoir et l'argent et je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne votre marionnette souligna Lilith en croisant les bras aussi

\- C'est à votre fils d'en juger s'il doit ou non cesser notre liaison se moqua Camille en passant près d'elle

\- Mais il est trop naïf pour cesser ceci alors j'en parle à vous insista Lilith en la prenant par le bras pour stopper sa progression

Camille se dégagea de son emprise, elle la fusilla du regard. Celle-ci répliqua d'un regard noir,

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me toucher ainsi principalement un agent fédéral s'indigna Camille

\- Oh arrêtez votre char d'agent fédéral, je sais de source sûre que vous êtes la pute de service. Vous couchez avec vos supérieurs pour avoir ce que vous voulez, le seul que vous n'avez pas réussi à coucher c'est avec le père de votre ex-petit ami qui est aussi votre coéquipier raconta Lilith

\- Je vois que vous avez enquêté sur moi mais vous ne pensez pas que j'ai fait de même avec vous, vous êtes bien à mettre dans le même sac que moi. Vous couchez avec la moitié de votre personnelle en plus du médecin de votre mari surtout que le pauvre est cloué sur son lit alors que sa femme qu'il croit lui être fidèle couche derrière son dos commenta Camille

Elle pinça les lèvres en voyant que la blonde avait avais plusieurs tours dans son sac, elle se mit à sourire en la regardant.

\- On est des garces l'une comme l'autre conclue Camille

\- Ça c'est vrai, mais moi je couche pour en tirer bénéfice de ce que j'avance. Valentin n'en a pas pour longtemps et je voudrais qu'il meure pour que je possède enfin cette demeure et sa richesse révéla Lilith

\- Concernant l'héritage de votre fils demanda Camille

\- Bien sûr je le laisserai toucher la fortune qui lui revient sourit Lilith

\- Quelle femme avisée sourit Camille

Le majordome vint la prévenir de l'invitation de Valentin à le rejoindre, elles se regardèrent complices et la blonde suivit le majordome jusqu'à la chambre du malade. Valentin était installé dans son lit avec un masque sur le visage, des machines le maintenaient en vie. Elle s'approcha près de lui, il toussa en essayant de parler.

\- Monsieur Morgenstern n'essayez pas de parler conseilla le médecin

\- Laissez, je veux entendre ce qu'il veut me dire apaisa Camille

Il prit une bouffée d'air avec son masque, il abaissa le masque et essaya d'articuler. Il toussa de nouveau et remis son masque à oxygène, le médecin lui conseilla de partir et de le laisser se reposer. Elle hocha la tête et ressortit de la chambre, elle croisa Jonathan dans le couloir. Elle marcha d'un pas félin vers lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Camille

\- Très bien, je vais voir mon père pour voir comment il va ensuite je te rejoins dans notre lieu de rendez-vous signala Jonathan

\- D'accord, je t'attends sourit Camille

Elle descendit de l'escalier et vit Lilith entrer dans le bureau de son mari avec le médecin, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte à clef. Autre-part l'homme de main de Valentin trouva un bateau de pêche, il paya le double de ce que le propriétaire voulait.

\- Par contre aucun mot à la police ni à personne car mon patron veut rester discret sur ses activités conseilla l'homme

\- Je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu promit l'ancien propriétaire

Plus tard il entra dans la chambre de Valentin, il resta debout. Le malade le regarda et prit une grande respiration,

\- Alors toussa Valentin

\- C'est fait, patron, le bateau de pêche pour capturer la sirène est prêt comme vous me l'avez ordonné expliqua l'homme

\- Bien, attends mon instruction et tu partiras capturer cette sirène expliqua Valentin

\- Très bien patron accepta l'homme

Lilith avait écouté à la porte et avait tout entendu, elle attendit que l'homme de main sortes de la chambre. Elle fit semblant d'être une femme éplorée,

\- Madame, est-ce que ça va interrogea l'homme

\- Tout va bien, juste que mon mari va bientôt mourir et je ne sais pas quoi faire pleura Lilith avec de fausses larmes de crocodile

Il la prit dans ses bras en la consolant, elle sourit doucement en faisant semblant de pleurer. Sans qu'il réalise il venait de tomber dans les filets de Lilith, celle-ci fit lui soutira toutes les informations qu'elle voulait en se servant de ses charmes. Magnus rentra chez lui après avoir passé la journée au travail, il se massa la nuque et trouva Alec sur la terrasse entrain de lire un livre.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée questionna Alec

\- Comme d'habitude et toi les cours demanda Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Pareil, on est entrain de préparer notre stage sourit Alec

\- J'ai hâte que mon petit ami vienne à l'hôpital, tu savais qu'il était super mignon sourit Magnus

Il gloussa et l'embrassa tendrement, ils se levèrent et préférèrent partir manger au restaurant. Ils rentrèrent tard à l'appartement, ils firent l'amour et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Maryse était entrain de nager avec son mari dans le palais,

\- J'ai hâte que les enfants rentrent à la maison souffla Maryse

\- Moi aussi, ils commencent à me manquer même si on a Max avec nous mais bon il s'est lancé dans la découverte de l'océan sourit Robert

\- Il a toujours été ainsi de même que toi, tu te faufilais hors du palais pour partir à la découverte de l'océan rappela Maryse

\- Bon sang en plus Michaël m'accompagnait la plupart du temps dans nos aventures, ce que j'ai eu de punition avec mon père souvient Robert

\- Je me souviendrai toujours de notre mariage car tu as débarqué débrailler avec Michaël après avoir passé la nuit à boire gloussa Maryse

\- Comment ne pas me rappeler, ma mère m'a passé un savon et tirer les oreilles pendant que je dormais. Pour une personne de son âge elle avait de la poigne en tout cas grimaça Robert

Elle pouffa ce qui fit sourire son mari, ils nagèrent ensemble. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait des parents de Robert, ils contemplèrent le tableau.

\- Parfois j'aimerais qu'ils soient à avec nous, ils étaient des bons souverains dans tout le royaume décréta Robert en regardant le tableau de ses parents

\- Je sais mon amour consola Maryse en touchant son bras

Ils passaient à leur portrait près de celui de Robert, ils sourirent nostalgique avant de passer au mur vide près d'eux.

\- J'espère que le portrait d'Alec et de Magnus sera installé à cette place souhaita Maryse en regardant la place vide

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, n'oublie pas que c'est la tradition de mettre le portrait du futur roi et de son partenaire même si je sais qu'Alec va refuser le trône pour rester avec Magnus décréta Robert

Elle soupira longuement avant de toucher le mur, elle inspira et la perle commença à briller et ses yeux se voilèrent. Son mari la maintient pendant sa vision, elle reprit ses esprits et commença à paniquer.

\- Oh Neptune, Alec est en danger s'affola Maryse

\- Calme-toi, dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Alec consola Robert

\- Quelqu'un va enlever Alec, je ne sais pas qui mais il va être enlevé très prochainement pleura Maryse

\- Calme-toi est-ce que tu sais le lieu où il va être enlevé questionna Robert en la consolant

\- Je ne veux pas savoir c'est trop dur, mon pauvre chéri. Mon fils va être enlevé sanglota Maryse

\- Maryse, calmes-toi et essaye de te concentrer. Fais-le c'est pour nous c'est pour le retrouver au plus vite quand sa arrivera conseilla Robert en secouant doucement sa femme

Elle se calma et se concentra sur sa vision pour chercher des indices, ses yeux se voilèrent de nouveau.

\- Un bateau de pêche…des humains…l'un d'eux est blond en fauteuil roulant…l'endroit est sinistre…dans un cube d'eau où Alec est prisonnier décrivit Maryse en se concentrant

\- Essaye de voir plus loin proposa Robert

Elle poussa sa vision plus loin avant de saigner, son mari la maintient et elle continua avant d'inspirer brusquement. Elle s'étouffa tout d'un coup, Robert l'apaisa et la rassura. Son nez saignait toujours,

\- Je sais où ils vont enfermer Alec, mais c'est flou pour le moment mais j'ai pu lire Morgenstern sur la boîte à lettres. Le dieu Neptune ne veut pas me donner d'autres indications raconta Maryse

\- Tu dois te reposer, tu as poussé ton pouvoir au maximum proposa Robert

\- Envoie un message à Mark pour les enfants s'évanouit Maryse

\- Je m'en occupe, rassures-toi rassura Robert en la portant

Il l'emmena dans leur chambre, il fit appeler le médecin royal. Celui-ci l'examina avant de voir le roi,

\- La reine a repoussé ses limites au niveau de ses pouvoirs de ce fait elle s'est évanoui, il faudra qu'elle se repose au maximum pendant plusieurs jours et qu'elle n'utilise pas son pouvoir pour le moment. Laissez ses visions venir mais ne poussez pas loin les visions expliqua le médecin

\- Très bien, je vous remercie remercia Robert

La pieuvre s'inclina devant lui et s'en alla en laissant le couple royal seul, il s'assit sur leur lit pour prendre la main de sa femme. Elle se réveilla doucement,

\- Robert souffla Maryse

\- Reposes-toi encore un peu, je gère tout pour le moment conseilla Robert

\- Tu as raison, en plus j'ai dépassé les limites de mes pouvoirs. Ma mère m'avait prévu de ne pas les dépasser mais bon c'est pour mon fils alors je le ferai de nouveau sourit Maryse fatiguée

\- Je sais, tu as toujours été très forte et courageuse pour protéger nos enfants sourit Robert

Elle pouffa faiblement avant de s'endormir épuisée par les émotions et l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, il l'embrassa sur son front et nagea hors de la chambre pour la laisser se reposer. Il fit venir un garde,

\- Je veux que tu te rendes sur terre et enquête sur une famille qui s'appelle Morgenstern au plus vite ordonna Robert

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit le garde

Il regarda le garde partit hors du palais, il souffla en faisant des bulles. Alec ne sachant pas ce qui se passait passa beaucoup de temps avec Magnus, ils étaient partis pique-niquer au parc ensemble. Magnus avait la tête sur les jambes de son amant, celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux ce qui le fit soupirer.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose après ça demanda Alec

Il était sur le point de parler quand il entendit son biper sonner ce qui le frustra, il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa et alla à l'hôpital après l'avoir déposé avec les affaires à leur appartement, Alec rentra dans l'appartement

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le stage d'Alec et la demande en mariage de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Malheureusement la vision de Maryse va se réveler mais par contre tu vas légèrement apprécier Lilith dan scette fics pour certains choses même si elle reste garce XD**

 **Alec Barton " Hachi qui va se préparer à l'énorme vague de tsunami qui va avoir lieu " Bon je vais faire du surf et tu viens Alec " Alec qui joue au poker avec dieu et sa clique avec les démons. Dieu avait une pile de jetons prés de lui en faisant pigeonner ses anges et les démons de même que Alec " Je vous jure que je ne triche pas ce n'est pas ma faute que vous êtes malchanceux " Hachi secoua la tête et attendit sa vague" Je ne vois plus SatanXD allez ta demande en mariage et deux énorme surprise**

 **Lavigne 126: Joyeuse anniversaire et deux cadeau géants pour toi XD et je suis en train de travailler sur ton idée**

 **Hekatewitch1: Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas balancer tu me connais par contre je te préviens c'est assez chaud dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec regarda avec amusement son frère se faire malmener par le père de son petit ami, ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement du FBI. Jace était entrain de riposter contre les attaques répétées d'Asmodée, il sentit des bras venir l'enlacer par-derrière. Il sourit et ne bougea pas en sachant à qui étaient les bras, il pivota la tête à demi pour l'embrasser. Il inspira l'odeur de son amant ce qui lui donna envie de lui, il sentait le bois de santal et une odeur de musc mélangé avec la transpiration. Il ressentit les abdos contractés de Magnus après s'être entraîné, il se blottit encore plus dans ses bras. Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement ce qui le fit gémir légèrement, ils se sourirent en se regardant avec amour. Clary râla sur son père ce qui les fit se séparer doucement, Asmodée leur signala leur entraînement au tir. Ils allèrent tirer sur leur cible après avoir été chronométré sur le chargement de leur arme, la rousse fit un carton plein en un seul trou. Magnus fit de même et Jace tira sur la cible en rond, l'agent lui donna des conseils sur sa façon de tirer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand ils trouvèrent tous Camille qui passait dans le couloir, elle sourit en les voyants. Jace dû maintenir Clary par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle saute sur la blonde, Alec prit Magnus par la taille en lui faisant montrer que le médecin était à lui. Elle sourit ironique et regarda la petite famille s'en aller, elle les regarda partir par la fenêtre. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour séparer Magnus et Alec en douceur, le couple décida de rentrer chez eux. Magnus alla prendre une douche et Alec rangea ses affaires et mit ses vêtements à la machine à laver, il termina et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se déshabiller pour entrer dans la cabine à douche. Il frissonna sous l'eau froide, il passa sa main dans son dos pour le caresser avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur pour être embrassé. Ils firent l'amour passionnément dans la douche avant de ressortir,

\- Je suis crevé soupira Magnus épuisé en s'allongeant sur le lit

\- Reposes-toi pendant que je m'occupe du repas proposa Alec

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena dans le lit avec lui, il l'embrassa et enfouis sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je veux me reposer avec toi à mes côtés souffla Magnus

\- On va manger quoi ce soir demanda Alec amusé en caressant ses cheveux

\- Pour ma part un Alexander frit avec des suçons et des baisers sera bon susurra Magnus

\- C'est moi ton plat conclu Alec

\- Mon plat et dessert préféré ronronna Magnus

Il s'esclaffa et l'embrassa tendrement, il appuya sa tête sur son torse. Il s'endormit tranquillement dans ses bras, Alec lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il dormait sur son torse. Il se redressa de ce fait la tête de Magnus se retrouva sur ses jambes, il le laissa dormir un moment pendant qu'il lisait un livre sur la médecine. Magnus se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard il se réveilla en plein forme et vit son petit ami lire un livre, il lui sourit et lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se retira en baillant avant de s'étirer, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre son bain. La sirène en profita pour aller dans la cuisine pour faire le dîner, il termina son plat et dressa la table. Magnus vint habiller d'un survêtement,

\- Ça sent bon dans la maison révéla Magnus

\- J'ai fait des pâtes au moule sourit Alec

Ils passèrent à table pour manger, après le repas ils regardèrent la télé. Ils allèrent se coucher, le lendemain Magnus se rendit à son travail après avoir déposé Alec au travail. Il fut pris dans les embouteillages, il fit avancer sa voiture et remarqua un accident. Il avança avant de garer sa voiture pas trop loin, il jaillit sur la route. Un secouriste était entrain d'examiner le patient, un policier voulut l'arrêter

\- Je suis médecin, voilà mon badge se présenta Magnus en montrant son badge

\- C'est d'accord, veuillez passer invita le policier

Il arriva sur le lieu et demanda au secouriste les symptômes de la victime, il retira sa veste et la mit sur la patiente et commença à l'examiner. Il tâta son abdomen et trouva une anomalie au niveau des côtés,

\- Oh non, il faut vite l'opérer maintenant dévoila Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda la secouriste

Il présente une côté cassée qui a perforé son poumon et si je ne l'opère pas, il risque de mourir avec son sang dans le poumon expliqua Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut questionna la secouriste

\- Il me faut un scalpel maintenant plus un tube pour retirer le sang introduit dans le poumon énuméra Magnus

\- Bien répondit la secouriste

Elle chercha les outils adéquats dont aurait besoin Magnus, celui-ci retroussa ses manches pour commencer son opération en urgence. Il l'opéra le patient doucement, les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur le lieu et virent Magnus. Ils transportèrent rapidement le médecin avec le patient, Magnus maintenait le tube de sang qui s'écoulait du poumon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital, toutes les infirmières arrivèrent sur place et prirent en charge le patient à la demande de Magnus qui alla se changer rapidement et revint s'occuper du patient. Il réussit à stabiliser le patient ce qui le fit soupire de soulagement, Catarina s'approcha de lui et le félicita de son intervention avant de l'informer de la présence de la famille. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où toute la famille attendait,

\- J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état à temps, son état est stationnaire mais il va rester un moment en salle de soins intensifs pour le moment expliqua Magnus ce qui rassura sa famille

\- Mais est-ce qu'il va aller mieux demanda la femme du patient

\- Oui, il va aller très bien et il va s'en sortir rassura Magnus

\- Merci infiniment docteur remercia la femme du patient

\- Si vous voulez me remercier, prier que votre mari ouvre ses yeux et voit toute sa famille le soutenir sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et commença à prier, le médecin prévint l'accueil de son absence provisoire pour aller chercher sa voiture laissée sur les lieux de l'accident. Il demanda une ambulance de l'amener et récupérer sa voiture, il gara sa voiture et retourna à son travail. Il travailla dans son bureau quand le directeur de l'hôpital entra dans son bureau, il se leva rapidement pour l'accueillir.

\- Dans toutes les chaines d'infos, on parle de vos exploits d'avoir sauvé ce patient vanta le directeur

\- Monsieur, je n'ai fait que mon travail rien de plus sourit Magnus

\- Franchement je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embauché et après les études de votre sœur, je vais l'embaucher aussi. Avoir un autre Bane dans mon hôpital est très avantageux pour nous vanta le directeur

\- Je vous remercie monsieur le directeur de vouloir embaucher ma petite sœur dès sa sortie de l'université remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai des déclarations à faire à la presse sur ce qui s'est passé, continuez comme ça docteur Bane déclara le directeur

Il hocha la tête avant de retourner à son travail, toutes les chaînes parlèrent de l'exploit de Magnus. Asmodée fut féliciter par ses collègues et Jocelyn eut une vague de client à la suite de cela, Clary avait été félicité par ses professeurs qui comptaient sur elle pour continuer dans la voie de son frère mais elle rétorqua qu'elle préférait être pédiatre. Alec fut fier de son petit ami, Magnus était félicité par ses patients et ses collègues mais continua son travail sans prendre la grosse tête. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit à l'université de son petit ami, pour déjeuner avec lui et la fratrie ainsi que sa sœur et Simon. Les professeurs qui enseignaient la médecine étaient extatiques en le voyant,

\- Je suis juste passé manger avec ma sœur et mon petit ami révéla Magnus

Ils le laissèrent tranquille pour qu'il puisse manger, il s'assit près de son petit ami.

\- On dirait que tu es devenu très célèbre gloussa Clary en voyant beaucoup de personnes les regarder

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu être aussi célèbre que Lady Gaga ricana Magnus

Ils rigolèrent et discutèrent sur l'accident et d'autres choses, Alec se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il se rendit dans les toilettes pour se laver les mains, des filles virent l'accoster pour avoir une entrevue avec lui. Il essaya de les repousser,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il rougit en voyant son petit ami le suivre, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde. Les filles partirent rapidement, le médecin jeta un regard en mettant sa main sur la hanche d'Alec en signe de possession. Tous les étudiants comprirent que le noiraud était pris de même qu'Underhill qui fulminait dans son coin, Magnus se dirigea vers une salle de classe pour passer du temps avec son amant. Ils rentrèrent dans la classe et s'embrassèrent, Alec le repoussa doucement.

\- Non, pas ici, on risque de nous voir refusa Alec

\- J'ai fermé la porte en plus tout le monde est entrain de manger donc on a le temps tous les deux susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il l'embrassa et le mit sur le bureau, il le fit s'allonger dessus en continuant le baiser. Il déboutonna la chemise de son amant lentement et caressa sa peau ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou de son amant et mordilla sa clavicule. Il lui fit retirer sa chemise et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau, il lécha le téton doucement en le taquinant. Alec se cambra de plaisir, il se mordit les lèvres en se retenant de gémir de plaisir ce qui ne plut pas à Magnus. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres ce qui les fit les relâcher, il poursuivit de taquiner le téton de son amant en savourant ses gémissements. Il passa à son jumeau en laissant un sillon de salive entre les deux, il lécha les abdos contractés de son amant. Il descendit doucement vers la bordure de son pantalon, il lui enleva son pantalon dans un geste souple. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant la bosse de son caleçon, il massa la bosse et mit sa bouche sur le tissu qui cachait l'érection de son amant. Celui-ci agrippa le bureau en criant de plaisir, il retira son caleçon déjà humide et prit le membre dans sa bouche. Il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa globalité, il lécha le gland tout le long avant de relâcher le membre de sa bouche. Il revient l'embrasser langoureusement, il passa son index sur ses lèvres avant qu'il le happe et le suçota ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir en voyant le geste érotique. Il retira son doigt et l'inséra dans l'intimité de son amant, celui-ci se cambra de plaisir en lâchant une salve de cri indécent. Il inséra encore deux autres doigts en lui, il les fit coulisser en lui. Alec se redressa légèrement, il retira les doigts de son amant en lui pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Il retira sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon pour prendre son membre à son tour dans sa bouche, Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir. Il renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il se retira pour s'installer sur le bureau, celui-ci comprit et le pénétra après que la sirène l'ait lubrifié. Il bougea ses hanches dans un mouvement lent avant de bouger rapidement de plus en plus, le noiraud balançait la tête sous le plaisir en lâchant plusieurs cris obscènes. Le médecin le fit redresser et le plaqua contre le tableau pour continuer de le marteler, il sourit après avoir trouvé la perle de son amant. Alec eut les yeux révulsés avant de se déverser sur le torse de son petit ami, celui-ci ondula ses hanches avant de se déverser en lui dans un râle de jouissance. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en sueur,

\- Ça a toujours été mon fantasme de faire ça dans une salle de classe avoua Magnus

\- Et tu l'as réalisé gloussa Alec en caressant son dos en sueur

\- Tu as encore cours cet après-midi demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou légèrement

\- Jusqu'à 14 heures ensuite je serai libre répondit Alec en tremblant

\- D'accord, je vais t'attendre ensuite nous irons manger un bout proposa Magnus

Il lui caressa doucement ce qui le fit gémir légèrement, son corps était devenu sensible après la jouissance. Il se retira de son amant et le posa parterre, il rougit en sentant le sperme de son amant couler entre ses cuisses. Il rougit encore plus quand celui-ci le regarda avec avidité, ils se rhabillèrent après s'être nettoyé avec les moyens du bord. Ils ressortirent tranquillement et virent que personne n'avait soupçonné qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour dans la salle de classe dont Alec ne verrait plus du même œil, la fratrie avec Clary et Simon était les seuls sur le campus à savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient rigolé en voyant le visage rougissant d'Alec et le sourire heureux de Magnus, il le prit par la hanche et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Il faut que je file, à plus je passe te prendre glissa Magnus

\- Dans le sens figuré ou dans le sens propre taquina Clary

\- Hum les deux, ricana Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Alec rougit encore plus devant les propos du médecin, Isabelle le taquina en lui demandant comment c'était son ébat amoureux avec son petit ami. Jace fit un râle d'horreur sous le regard amusée de sa petite amie,

\- Je ne vais pas te raconter ce qui se passe entre moi et mon copain rétorqua Alec rouge

Ils éclatèrent de rire à son dépit, il sourit malgré lui en pensant à Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard Alec et Clary firent leur stage à l'hôpital, la rousse fut stagiaire sous la responsabilité de Tessa alors que la sirène fut sous celle de Catarina. Clary fut épuisé rapidement dès la première semaine en courant partout pour s'occuper de plusieurs enfants dans le service pédiatrique, elle arrivait chez elle en tombant dans le canapé en ronflant ce qui avait fait rire Magnus avant d'être grondé par sa mère qui lui avait rappelé ses débuts. Il n'y avait pas que Clary qui était dans le même état, Alec aussi. Il s'endormait la plupart du temps dans son repas ou dans son bain tellement qu'il était épuisé d'avoir couru partout dans tous les services, et le seul moment qu'il aimait était de déjeuner avec Magnus dans son bureau avec Clary. Celle-ci était dans le bureau de son frère et était affalé sur la table d'auscultation, le médecin était amusé de la voir somnoler sur la table. Alec avait les bras croisés sur son bureau entrain de dormir, Tessa et Catarina entrèrent dans le bureau pour voir leurs stagiaires respectifs. Elles sourirent doucement en les voyants épuisés,

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais en tout cas, ils sont mort de fatigue qui est loin de me plaire surtout pour Alexander parce que à cause de Catarina on ne peut plus passer du temps ensemble dans la chambre tellement que tu le fais courir partout expliqua Magnus

\- Il m'a demandé de lui montrer le métier alors je lui ai montré gloussa Catarina

\- Je le sais mais bon bouda Magnus

\- Juste parce qu'il ne peut plus faire de galipettes sous la couette franchement Magnus nargua Tessa

Il roula des yeux et réveilla Alec et Clary qui gémissaient de fatigue, ils retournèrent à leurs travails. Plus tard ils arrivèrent à équilibrer leurs emplois du temps, ils furent habitué à leur travail ce qui ravissait particulièrement Magnus qui pouvait resauter sur son amant. Le week-end ils allèrent au bureau du FBI, Magnus regarda l'entraînement de sa sœur avec son petit ami sous les yeux de son père.

\- Tu crois que Jace va arriver à battre biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Jace a beaucoup progresser en espace deux semaines, enfin peut-être je ne sais pas répondit Asmodée en regardant le match

Jace se tourna vers sa petite amie, celle-ci sourit moqueusement ayant le même regard que son père ce que remarqua le blond. Il se jeta sur elle, elle se servit de ses jambes pour l'encercler doucement autour de sa taille pour le mettre KO. Il riposta en la coinçant sous lui, elle se dégagea en servant du poids de son petit ami. Ils roulèrent sur le tapis d'entraînement pour avoir l'ascendant sur l'un et l'autre,

\- Ça suffit maintenant stoppa Asmodée

Ils se séparèrent en s'embrassant chastement, elle jeta un regard narquois à son frère qui prit place sur le tatami pour affronter Jace. Ils combattirent ensemble mais l'expérience de Magnus domina sur celle de Jace qui déclara forfait, ils passèrent très vite à la salle de tir. Ils tiraient sur leur cible, Alec les observait après être parti chercher des boissons pour eux. Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement ce qui fit siffler beaucoup de monde,

\- On dirait qu'Asmodée aura un gendre se moqua l'un de ses collègues

\- Tu veux dire que j'aurai trois gendres parce que j'ai une autre fille en plus de Clary du con rétorqua Asmodée

Il grinça les dents mais ne répondit rien, Camille fulminait dans son coin en voyant le couple se pavaner dans le bureau. Le couple prit la voiture pour aller vers la plage, Clary et Jace les rejoignirent dans la voiture. Ils allèrent dans la mer pour aller voir leurs parents, Maryse vint prendre Alec dans ses bras en le serrant très fort. Il regarda son père, celui-ci acquiesça qui confirma son doute au sujet des visions de sa mère. Elle le regarda son fils en essuyant ses larmes doucement, il l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer.

\- Tu sais très bien que tes visions peuvent être détournées rassura Alec

\- Mais elle peut se révéler malgré tout s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien maman, en plus je suis avec Magnus qui me protège de près sourit Alec en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, elle hocha la tête avant de serrer son fils encore une fois dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans leur endroit habituel pour discuter,

\- Maman a dû avoir une vision qui l'a terrifié comme ça décréta Isabelle

\- D'après le médecin royal, elle a été alitée pendant des jours parce qu'elle a poussé sa vision trop loin en essayant de rechercher un indice sur sa vision raconta Max qui arriva en nageant près d'eux

\- Max, ça faisait longtemps frérot sourit Jace

\- Je viens de parcourir toute la mer sourit Max

\- Avec l'hippocampe ou sans questionna Alec

\- Avec hippocampe, je n'ai plus peur d'eux tu sais j'ai parcouru l'océan jusqu'au canada dévoila Max

\- Il faut que tu fasses attention à ne pas te faire attraper conseilla Isabelle en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Tranquille rassura Max

Ils rigolèrent de son assurance, le plus jeune commença à parler avec Simon au sujet des mangas et compara Magnus à l'un des personnages de son manga préféré. Ils passèrent du temps dans l'océan avant de remonter à la surface, trois semaines plus tard Magnus emmena son petit ami dans un restaurant chic. Ils commandèrent à manger avant de partir vers la plage, ils avaient pris une glace en la mangeant pendant qu'ils marchaient.

\- La lune est belle ce soir remarqua Alec

\- Ainsi que les étoiles, mais le plus beau c'est toi complimenta Magnus

\- Tu exagères mais j'ai adoré la soirée romantique du restaurant et que tu m'amènes ici c'est le comble déclara Alec

\- La soirée ne fait que commencer mon amour déclara Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui perplexe, sous les rayons de la lune il s'agenouilla sur le sable en sortant le petit coffret.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, je t'aime de tout mon être. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu m'as offert ton cœur et je t'ai offert le mien. Au nom de cet amour que j'ai pour toi, je voudrais passer le restant de ma vie avec toi et que tu sois le père de mes enfants, je continuai de nager avec toi dans l'océan. Je veux me réveiller près de toi chaque matin, j'aimerais tous les jours te dire que je t'aime et que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre que tu sois à mes côtés. Alors je te demande en cette soirée romantique que j'ai concoctée et avec l'approbation de tes parents, je te demande veux-tu m'épouser toi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood en me faisant le plus heureux des hommes moi Magnus Bane proposa Magnus en ouvrant la boîte

\- Par Neptune hoqueta Alec choqué

Il mit la main sur sa bouche en le regardant choqué, il ria en pleurant avant de se jeter sur lui.

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser et faire de toi l'homme le plus heureux accepta Alec

Il lui passa la bague au doigt en l'embrassant, ils sourirent heureux. Ils contemplèrent la bague sous les rayons de la lune, Magnus le regarda et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il se leva sous l'incompréhension de son fiancé, il se déshabilla et l'invita à le rejoindre dans la mer. Il sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre, il nagea vers lui et le prit par la hanche. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec s'allongea dans l'eau en caressant le torse de son amant. Il nagea jusqu'au rivage suivi par Magnus, ils s'embrassèrent sous les vagues de la mer. Le médecin lécha l'eau de la mer sur sa peau, il arriva vers son membre ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il prit son membre en bouche et le suçota doucement avant de renflouer en réflexe de renvoi, il en profita pour faire coulisser son doigt en lui. Il rajouta deux doigts en se servant de l'eau pour le lubrifier, il revient l'embrasser. Il les fit coulisser avant de les retirer doucement pour le pénétrer, Alec se cambra de plaisir sous l'intrusion. Il entama ses coups en lui, la sirène lui griffa le dos sous le plaisir. Magnus le fit basculer sur lui pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en bougeant ses hanches avec indécence. Magnus le maintient par les hanches, la jouissance commença à monter en eux. Les pouvoirs d'Alec firent exploser l'eau en minuscules particules, la sirène cria de jouissance en rejetant sa tête en faisant exploser les particules d'eau sur eux. Le médecin se déversa à son tour en lui dans un râle de jouissance. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, Alec se bascula sur le côté en se blottissant dans ses bras dans le sable.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

\- La bague est magnifique complimenta Alec en observant la bague

\- C'est un héritage de famille, mon arrière-arrière-grand-père l'avait acheté pour mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère en guise de bague de fiançailles, elle la donnée à son fils la bague de fiançailles pour qu'il puisse l'offrir à sa femme ainsi de suite jusqu'à mon père qui l'offrit à ma mère. Elle me l'a remis la bague il y a de ça quatre mois, pour te dire j'ai essayé de te le demander à maintes reprises mais chaque fois il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait sauf ce soir où j'ai pu enfin te le demander raconta Magnus en regardant la bague

\- Et je suis heureux que tu me l'aies demandé, j'adore la bague. Je le donnerai plus tard à notre enfant quand il sera grand déclara Alec

\- J'ai hâte de t'épouser sourit Magnus en embrassant la bague

\- Moi de même mon amour sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de se faire arroser par les vagues de la mer, ils rentrèrent plus tard dans la maison de vacances où ils passèrent le reste de la nuit. Ils rentrèrent plus tard et annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à la famille, Clary et Isabelle sautèrent dans les bras de leurs frères respectifs pour les félicités. Jocelyn et Asmodée les félicitèrent aussi même si Asmodée savait que son fils allait se jeter à l'eau,

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu vas te marier, je le savais que tu allais le demander en mariage. Tu vas te marier prochainement ensuite tu adopteras des enfants puis tu les verras grandir, puis…JE SERAI VIELLE ET RIDEE pleura Jocelyn

\- Maman, voyons consola Magnus

Toute la famille Bane à part Jocelyn étaient amusée de voir la réaction de celle-ci, la fratrie et Alec étaient incrédules devant la scène.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Valentin et les caprices de Jena. Bisous glacées.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Disons que la pauvre ne veut pas veillir XD Ravit que la demande de mariage t'es plut**

 **HekateWitch:"Les hommes en blancs débarque en défonçant la porte d'Hachi qui s'énerva" NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS BIEN VOS MERES NE VOUS A PAS APPRIS A FRAPPER A LA PORTE DES GENS AU LIEU DE LES BOUSILLER FOUTEZ-LE CAMP DE CHEZ MOI "les hommes en blanc partent penaud" hé Casper tu peux sorte du mur ils sont partit XD Je savais que tu allais aimer la demande de mariage XD**

 **Alec Barton "Satan dans une salle de thérapie et ressortit complètement zen et retourna en enfer, il avait foutu dehors malheureusement Dieu et ses anges et redresser l'enfer depuis qu'il est partit en thérapie et Hachi toujours allongé sur son bouée" on dirait que ça t'a fait du bien cet thérapie "Satan chercha Alec du regard" Où est ce qu'elle est " Hachi haussa les épaules" XD dans le prochain chapitre je l'ai encore chargé XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que mon cadeau d'anniversaire t'ai plus, d'ailleurs encore un chapitre plein de lemons dans le prochain et je travaille sur un chapitre avec ton idée**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec rangea le stock des médicaments sur l'étagère à la demande de Catarina, il vit un éclat sur son doigt et le regarda. Il sourit en voyant sa bague de fiançailles orner son doigt, il l'embrassa légèrement en pensant à son fiancé. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la demande en mariage de Magnus, toute leur famille était heureuse pour eux. Maryse le savait pour la demande par sa vision, et depuis leurs fiançailles celle-ci les regardaient avec un regard de conspiration. Il comprit que sa mère avait vu leur enfant dans l'une de ses visions et espérait que sa vision se réalise très bientôt, Magnus était aux anges et souriait de joie après avoir annoncé à tous ses collègues ses fiançailles. Les infirmières célibataires de l'hôpital furent déçues de savoir que l'un des médecins le plus en vue de l'hôpital s'était fiancer, elles voulurent reporter leur attention sur Alec. Mais celui-ci leur montra sa bague de fiançailles, certains savaient que le médecin sortait avec lui. Clary s'approcha de lui pour venir chercher un médicament pour un enfant malade, elle bavarda avec lui quelques minutes avant de partir vers son service. Leurs stages se poursuivaient dans l'hôpital, ils avaient bien intégré la vie de l'établissement. Le directeur les avait complimentés et encourager sur leurs voies, Alec termina de ranger les médicaments avant de retourner à l'accueil pour voir Catarina. Elle l'emmena faire le tour parmi les patients, ils s'occupèrent des patients. Il sortit de la chambre du patient quand Magnus marcha vers lui en souriant, il l'embrassa chastement et le pris par la hanche pour commencer à flirter avec lui. Alec essaya de le repousser ses avances mais il se mordit les lèvres en sachant que son fiancé était diabolique de le taquiner sur le lieu de travail, Catarina ressortit de la chambre et trouva le couple. Elle gronda son meilleur ami qui riait alors que la sirène s'était mise à rougir violemment, elle roula des yeux et invita son stagiaire à venir avec elle pour poursuivre leur ronde. Le médecin se proposa de les accompagner ce que refusa l'infirmière qui ne voulait pas de Magnus qui allait perturber son stagiaire,

\- Je ne vais pas le perturber du tout décréta Magnus

\- Je te connais Magnus, dès que j'aurais le dos tourné tu vas en profiter pour l'emmener dans ton bureau pour l'examiner en profondeur au sens propre comme au sens figuré signala Catarina

\- Jamais je ne ferais ça voyons s'offusqua Magnus faussement

\- La semaine dernière tu as fait ça accusa Catarina

\- Pour ma défense Alexander venait de boire de l'eau et il avait bu plus que la moyenne et j'ai voulu l'examiner au plus vite se défendit Magnus

Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant se défendre, la sirène rougit devant l'argument stupide de son amant. Magnus sourit fier de son argument,

\- Même ça je n'ai pas besoin de toi et va voir d'autres patients que venir embêter mon stagiaire gronda Catarina

\- Ce n'est pas juste, la vilaine dame est méchante avec moi bouda Magnus en venant embrasser son fiancé

\- Elle a raison, tu me perturbes dans mon travail décréta Alec

Il fit un regard faussement indigné avant de tourner le talon, les deux sourirent avant de continuer de faire leurs tournées. Après avoir passé la journée, ils rentrèrent ensemble chez eux. Alec entra et retira ses baskets en soupirant de soulagement, il s'étira en allant dans la cuisine. Magnus s'affala dans le canapé, président Miaou vint ronronner près lui. Il le prit et le caressa ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir, Alec sortit de la cuisine et s'assit près de lui.

\- Tu as fais quoi demanda Magnus

\- Je suis tellement épuisé que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ce soir soupira Alec en mettant sa tête sur son épaule

\- Alors on commande proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, il prit son téléphone pour commander. Après avoir commandé à manger et être livré, ils passèrent à table avant de partir se coucher pour se reposer. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en s'étirant et vit Alec endormi, il se tourna vers lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou plusieurs fois ce qui le réveilla. Il se tourna vers lui en grommelant,

\- Bonjour bel endormi susurra Magnus en le surplombant

\- Tu m'as réveillé Magnus grommela Alec

\- Il fallait que je te réveille parce que j'avais trop envie de toi susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- Te voir dormir aussi si innocent comme ça, c'était au-dessus de mes forces gloussa Magnus

Il rigola doucement avant de soupirer d'aise, ils firent l'amour tous les deux. Après avoir fait l'amour Magnus alla faire le petit déjeuner pendant que Alec allait prendre son bain, il était habillé d'un bas de survêtement et rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine. Il l'enlaça par-derrière et prit une tasse de café,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- J'avais l'idée d'aller chez mes parents comme maman a besoin de faire le tri dans nos affaires et en même temps papa a besoin de moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi expliqua Magnus en l'enlaçant

\- Je te suis en plus je pourrais tenir compagnie à ta mère sourit Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu sais que tu m'excites comme ça gloussa Magnus

\- Ah oui susurra Alec en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou

Il le plaqua contre le plan de travail et l'embrassa avant que le téléphone de Magnus sonne, ils se séparèrent pour répondre au téléphone. Il raccrocha et regarda son fiancé,

\- C'est maman qui nous attend tous les deux révéla Magnus

\- Eh bien on y va sourit Alec

Ils allèrent dans la maison d'enfance de Magnus, Jocelyn vint les accueillir en les embrassant tous les deux. Clary sauta sur le dos de Magnus ce qui les fit rire, Alec sourit et remarqua l'absence de Jena et d'Asmodée.

\- Asmodée la emmener avec lui pour acheter deux trois trucs pour monter l'armoire dans la chambre de Jena expliqua Jocelyn

\- Ouf au moins elle ne sera pas là pour essayer de voler mon fiancé cette petite puce répliqua Magnus faussement

Alec rougit légèrement et Jocelyn roula des yeux et alla préparer le thé pour eux, Jace et Isabelle avec Simon arrivèrent avec le van de celui-ci. Isabelle sauta dans les bras de son frère en l'embrassant sur la joue, Jace embrassa sa petite amie et Simon salua sa meilleure amie et s'assit dans le canapé.

\- Où est Jena questionna Isabelle

\- Elle est avec papa partir acheter des fournitures répondit Clary

\- Je vois alors vos stages ça déroule bien pour ma part, je n'aurai pas cru que la mode soit aussi dur grimaça Isabelle

\- C'est la voie que tu as choisie sourit Alec

\- Pour ma part Tessa m'en fait baver dans le service pédiatrie, mais bon quand tu vois les bébés dans les couveuses ça te fait au chaud au coeur sourit Clary

\- Ça c'est vrai quand tu vois les bébés du service pédiatrie que tu n'as plus envie de faire quoique ce soit à part fondre sur eux renchérit Alec

\- Pour ma part mon stage dans les jeux vidéo ça va, le patron m'a proposé de travailler à mi-temps avec lui comme mes idées lui on beaucoup plus avoua Simon

\- Félicitation Simon, c'est une belle opportunité pour toi félicita Jocelyn en amenant le thé pour eux

Magnus vit la voiture de son père se garer dans l'allée, celui-ci sortit de sa voiture en portant ses achats avec Jena qui était endormi dans ses bras. Jocelyn ouvrit la porte et prit sa fille cadette dans ses bras, elle monta à l'étage pour la déposer dans sa chambre. Asmodée salua ses enfants et la fratrie avec Simon,

\- Bon j'ai acheté ce qu'il faut pour l'armoire maintenant, vous pouvez m'aider à monter l'armoire proposa Asmodée en regardant les garçons

\- Avec joie papa répondit Magnus en se levant

Asmodée et les garçons à part Alec allèrent dans la chambre d'en haut pour monter l'armoire, Jocelyn en profita avec les autres pour aller dans le grenier pour trier certaines affaires à jeter. Clary fouilla dans des nombreuses boîtes à carton, elle trouva un album photo assez vieux. Elle ouvrit et vit une photo de son père avec une autre femme dans des habits de mariage,

\- Ouah elle est belle cette femme examina Clary

\- Qui donc demanda Jocelyn en rangeant un carton

Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune rousse pour trouver une femme ressemblant beaucoup à Magnus avec Asmodée, Jocelyn sourit nostalgique en regardant la photo. Elle le prit des mains de Clary pour l'installer sur ses genoux,

\- Cette femme était la mère de Magnus et la première femme d'Asmodée, cette photo avait été prise le jour de leur mariage. Je m'en souviens parce que j'étais la demoiselle d'honneur de sa mère raconta Jocelyn

\- Comment s'appelait sa mère questionna Alec en regardant sa défunte belle-mère

\- Elle s'appelait Lyna, c'était une jeune femme épatante. Elle adorait les petites choses de la vie, c'était ma meilleure amie que j'adorais révéla Jocelyn en passant sa main sur la photo

Elle leur firent regarder les autres photos de l'album, Alec fondit devant les photos de Magnus étant bébé alors que Clary éclata de rire devant une des photos où celui-ci était nu avec sourire en montrant ses fesses. Ils rigolèrent sur beaucoup de photos, la sirène craqua sur une photo où Magnus était enfant et souriait innocemment à l'objectif avec de la peinture sur lui.

\- Il est adorable dessus gloussa Alec

\- Eh bien je te l'offre cette photo proposa Jocelyn

\- Vous êtes sûr demanda Alec

\- Bien que je suis sûr au vu que tu es fiancé avec Magnus et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, je suis quand même ta belle-mère rigola Jocelyn en lui donnant la photo

Il la remercia et la mit dans son portefeuille, ils regardèrent les photos avant d'arriver à la fin de l'album photo. Clary chercha d'autres albums dans les cartons, les garçons ayant terminé de monter l'armoire et ils montèrent dans le grenier et les trouvèrent entrain de regarder les albums photos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regarder demanda Asmodée

\- Oh on regardait simplement quelques photos dans les albums que Clary a trouvés répondit Jocelyn

Il s'avança et vit une photo où Clary et Magnus étaient dans une piscine pour enfants, il sourit en se rappela la journée.

\- Je me souviens de cette journée sourit Asmodée

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder toutes les photos avant d'entendre Jena entrain de pleurer, Jocelyn se leva et alla chercher sa fille qui s'était réveillé en pleurs. Elle la consola doucement, les autres redescendirent du grenier. Le biper de Magnus signala une urgence à l'hôpital,

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je passe te récupérer tout à l'heure ou tu rentres avec ta fratrie questionna Magnus

\- Je vais rentrer avec Jace et les autres, rassures-toi je t'attendrais à l'appartement rassura Alec

\- D'accord, salut tout le monde il faut que je file avertis Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Jocelyn

Il embrassa son fiancé et embrassa mère et sa petite sœur cadette, il ébouriffa les cheveux de la rousse qui le poussa légèrement sur le côté. Il salua son père avant de rentrer dans sa voiture pour se diriger vers l'hôpital, il arriva à l'hôpital et vit Catarina l'attendre avec plusieurs dossiers dans ses mains.

\- Femme âgée de vingt ans, elle a été retrouvée battue et violée dans une ruelle. Elle présente un bras avec une double fracture avec une jambe en mauvais état, les policiers attendent ton rapport expliqua Catarina

\- D'accord, je vais aller la voir ensuite je pourrais leur faire décréta Magnus

Il alla voir la patiente, il grimaça en voyant le visage marqué de la victime. Il lui caressa doucement ses cheveux avec un geste fraternel,

\- Je te promets de te soigner et faire en sorte qu'on puisse te faire justice promis Magnus

Son cœur eut un raté ce qui le fit sourire, il se concentra en l'examinant en profondeur. Il grimaça en voyant que sa meilleure amie avait manqué des éléments plus poussés en voyant ses constatations,

\- Je voudrais que vous fassiez une IRM au plus vite sur cette patiente ordonna Magnus

\- Bien docteur un examen au complet sur son corps demanda l'infirmière

\- Oui, quand vous aurez fini bipez-moi immédiatement pour les résultats déclara Magnus en sortant de la chambre de la patiente

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente pour voir deux inspecteurs de police, ils attendaient les résultats de santé de la victime. Magnus souffla et vint les voir, ils se précipitèrent sur lui.

\- Elle est encore inconsciente et j'ai demandé des analyses plus poussées car j'ai remarqué des hématomes au niveau de ses côtes et plus encore, pour le moment je ne peux pas prononcer sur son état mais je ferai de mon mieux pour la soigner déclara Magnus

\- Merci docteur remercia l'un des inspecteurs

\- Je ne fais que mon travail sourit Magnus de remerciement

Il alla dans son bureau en attendant les résultats, il fut biper par le service de radiologie. Il se rendit et vit les résultats de l'IRM, Ragnor le vit dans la salle en regarder les scans. Il lui toucha l'épaule,

\- Un problème mon vieux demanda Ragnor

\- Un peu, cette fille a beaucoup de traumatismes. Une de ses côtes est sur le point de percer son poumon si je ne réagis pas tout de suite et sa colonne vertébrale présente des séquelles au niveau de la C5 remarqua Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, regarde par ici. Je n'ai pas ton expérience sur la matière mais cette fille aura de fortes chances de ne plus marcher vu qu'une certaine zone de sa colonne vertébrale est endommagée expliqua Ragnor

\- C'est ce que je vois, je pense que je vais l'opérer et restaurer sur la zone endommagée pour qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour souffla Magnus

\- Je te soutiens mon ami soutient Ragnor

Il hocha la tête et commença ses interventions sur sa patiente, il rentra chez lui vers 23 heures du soir. Il entra et vit Alec dans le salon entrain de l'attendre sur le canapé, il était entrain de regarder la télé avec une couverture. Il se leva pour l'accueillir,

\- Alors ça a été questionna Alec

\- Oui ça a été, j'ai eu une patient à qui j'ai dû faire plusieurs opérations soupira Magnus

\- Va prendre ton bain, je vais te réchauffer le dîner proposa Alec

\- Je vais manger avant de me doucher comme ça, je pourrais directement m'écouler sur le lit répondit Magnus

Il acquiesça et alla dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le dîner qu'il avait préparé, il ramena l'assiette pour son fiancé qui mangeait rapidement avant de partir se doucher. Ils allèrent se coucher dans leur lit, quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn passa avec Jena dans les bras. Alec l'invita dans l'appartement,

\- Magnus n'est pas malheureusement pas là, il est parti faire les courses signala Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, en fait je voulais savoir si vous pouviez garder Jena pour ce soir, Clary va dormir chez Jace proposa Jocelyn

\- Papa est au courant questionna Magnus en arrivant dans le salon

\- C'est moi qui es convenu de la laisser dormir chez son petit ami déclara Jocelyn

\- Je vois, oui nous allons garder Jena chez nous pendant que papa et toi vous allez jouer au solitaire dans la maison taquina Magnus en jouant avec la main de sa petite sœur

\- Magnus s'offusqua Jocelyn

\- Ce soir tu vas rester avec ton grand frère par contre pas touche au fiancé de ton frère, Alexander est à moi ma petite puce même si je sais qui est très beau gloussa Magnus

La sirène rougit devant les gloussements de son amant, sa mère embrassa sa fille cadette et embrassa le couple et leur donna le sac de la petite fille, ils posèrent Jena sur le sol pour qu'elle joue. Magnus commença à jouer avec Jena pendant qu'Alec allait ranger le sac de sa petite belle-sœur dans la chambre, celle-ci ne voyant plus Alec se leva et commença à le chercher. Quand il ressortit de la chambre, elle geint en tendant les bras vers lui. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser, Magnus vint les rejoindre et embrassa son amant. Jena cria et poussa le visage de son frère loin de celui d'Alec qui riait, elle embrassa la sirène à sa propre façon.

\- Oh la frangine, cette sirène est à moi alors va en chercher une autre pour toi et je suis fiancé avec lui gronda Magnus faussement

Elle babilla en agitant son doigt vers son frère, le noiraud n'en pouvait plus de rire tellement que la chicane du duo était marrante. Il l'embrassa Magnus et embrassa Jena,

\- Je vous aime tous les deux de la même manière alors arrêter de vous battre déclara Alec

\- Il a raison, petite sœur alors trêve proposa Magnus en lui montrant sa main

Elle le regarda et alla dans les bras de son grand frère, Alec sourit en les voyant.

\- Maintenant je vous aime un peu plus vu que vous vous êtes réconcilié sourit Alec

Le duo sourit de la même manière ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer des pâtes. Il entendit Magnus entrain de jouer à l'avion avec Jena qui riait, il termina le dîner pour eux avant de venir dans le salon pour dresser la table.

\- A table tout le monde prévient Alec

\- Allez viens ma cocotte sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment

Elle rigola et passa à table avec les deux hommes, Alec était entrain de la faire à manger. Après le repas ils l'emmenèrent dans la baignoire pour lui faire prendre son bain, elle joua en éclaboussant Magnus qui la gronda car son fiancé n'était pas mouillé par sa jeune sœur. La sirène riait à ça et usa de ses pouvoirs pour faire des animaux avec l'eau, plus tard ils lui mirent une petite grenouillère rose pâle comme pyjama pour la coucher dans le berceau. Magnus s'allongea dans le canapé en soufflant, son fiancé vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir des enfants s'ils sont épuisants comme ça soupira Magnus

Alec gloussa et l'embrassa dans le cou pour le détendre, ils commencèrent à se caresser quand Jena se mit à pleurer dans son berceau. Alec se leva et alla dans la chambre pour voir la petite fille assise dans le berceau en pleurant, il la prit dans ses bras et la consola. Il revint dans le salon et regarda son amant qui était resté dans la même position,

\- Magnus…commença Alec

\- Si elle peut dormir entre nous demanda Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec

Il les regarda et vit leurs deux bouilles ce qui le fit craquer, il accepta que sa petite sœur vienne dormir entre eux. Le couple alla se coucher ensemble avec Jena, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit qu'il était au bord du lit. Il sourit en voyant sa petite sœur dans les bras de sa sirène, il se leva et alla faire le petit déjeuner ce qui réveilla les deux en même temps. Alec embrassa Jena sur le front et elle l'embrassa à sa manière,

\- Moi aussi, j'ai le droit à un bisou demanda Magnus

\- Non réfuta Jena en s'allongeant sur le noiraud

\- Eh s'indigna Magnus

Elle babilla en menaçant son frère de rester loin du noiraud, celui-ci était mort de rire devant les chamailleries du duo. Les parents de Magnus vinrent récupérer Jena avec Clary qui était avec eux,

\- Ça s'est bien passé demanda Jocelyn en embrassant sa fille

\- Tu parles, je crois que Jena est complètement amoureuse d'Alexander. Depuis ce matin elle m'empêche de m'approcher de lui râla Magnus

Il s'avança vers son fiancé et Jena cria sur lui en le menaçant et serra le cou d'Alec très fort, le médecin embrassa son fiancé avant de se faire repousser par la main de la petite fille qui embrassa le noiraud à sa manière.

\- Eh bien ma chérie Alec est trop vieux pour toi n'est-ce pas questionna Jocelyn

\- Non réfuta Jena en secouant la tête

\- Malgré ça ma princesse, il est le fiancé de ton frère déclara Asmodée

\- Non, Lec baba babilla Jena

\- Je crois que ça veut tout dire qu'Alec est à elle ricana Clary

Ils rigolèrent au grand détriment de Magnus, ils essayèrent de la prendre mais elle refusa de partir avec ses parents en voulant rester avec Alec. Elle éclata en sanglots après que Asmodée l'ait pris dans ses bras, elle tendit la main vers Alec en pleurs. Après qu'ils soient partis Alec eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Jena pleurer, il se tourna timidement vers son fiancé.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus après s'être affalé sur le canapé

\- Je veux un enfant demanda Alec

\- Après qu'on se soit marié, je te ferais une ribambelle d'enfants mais on pourra s'entraîner en attendant proposa Magnus en passant une main sous son t-shirt

Il gloussa avant d'être entraîné dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour toute la journée. Pendant ce temps l'homme de main de Valentin se rhabilla après avoir passé une nuit avec Lilith, celle-ci était entrain de fumer au lit.

\- Donc mon époux attend que cette soi-disant sirène soit seule pour le capturer conclu Lilith

\- Oui madame, je vous fais par de ses plans même si je suis entrain de le trahir en ce moment souffla l'homme de main

\- Tu ne le trahis pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sa femme et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de mon mari, je sais que sa maladie est entrain de le faire dérailler un peu alors je demande à un de ses hommes rassura Lilith en passant un peignoir sur elle

\- Je comprends madame répondit l'homme

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue doucement, l'homme baissa la tête et sortit de la chambre. Elle sourit perfidement et prit son téléphone pour appeler le médecin de son mari pour qu'il augmente les doses, Valentin était dans sa chambre et respirait par son masque. Son homme de main vint dans la chambre,

\- Où est-ce que tu étais souffla Valentin

\- J'étais entrain de vérifier le périmètre dehors mentit l'homme

\- Je vois, tiens-toi prêt pour le plan pour capturer cette sirène ainsi je pourrai obtenir l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle sourit Valentin

\- Que dois-je faire questionna l'homme

\- D'après les informations que j'ai, ils vont tous les week-ends à la mer pour reprendre leur apparence. C'est à partir de là qu'on frappera expliqua Valentin ayant pris une bouffée d'air

Lilith ayant entendu, elle entra dans la chambre et fit signe à l'homme de main de partir. Elle alla au chevet de son mari,

\- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, sache que ton médecin va t'hospitaliser à l'hôpital car ton cancer est entrain de te détruire gravement. Tu auras tous les soins - que tu auras besoin là-bas mais le seul bémol tu n'auras pas de visiteur à part ta petite femme et Jonathan sourit Lilith

Il essaya de l'insulter, elle mit la main sur ses lèvres après avoir retiré son masque.

\- Chut mon amour, je sais que tu es plutôt joyeux de la nouvelle. Ainsi tes recherches sur les sirènes et ton désir d'immortalité seront en stand-by ou dans un coma artificiel comme le tien ricana Lilith en prenant une seringue

Il commença à se débattre dans son lit et essaya d'appeler de l'aide, elle mit la main sur sa bouche en souriant cruellement. Elle injecta le produit dans sa solution,

\- Maintenant mon chéri, je te souhaite une bonne nuit éternelle souhaita Lilith

Elle l'embrassa tendrement son mari qui lui mordit les lèvres, elle recula en léchant le sang. Valentin sentit son corps s'alourdir, il essaya d'appeler a l'aide mais sa voix ne sortait pas. Il résista à la paralysie du sommeil, il essaya de garder ses yeux ouverts pour voir le sourire sournois de sa femme. Il tomba dans un profond coma, elle soupira heureuse en le voyant dans le coma. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour ensuite sortir de la chambre en hurlant à l'aide, elle fit l'épouse éplorée. Ils transportèrent Valentin à la clinique de son médecin pour être hospitalisé, Lilith faisait semblant de pleurer dans les bras de son fils en souriant perfidement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de Jonathan et les préparatifs du mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Et oui Jena veut Alec pour elle tout seule même si il faut se battre avec son grand frère XD pour le moment Lilith est "gentille" mais pour bien longtemps XD**

 **Lavigne 126: "Hachi part dans un isolation anti-thermique" je suis prêt pour l'explosion comme j'ai mis ton idée par contre mercredi tu vas avoir un gros explosion parce que je l'ai "un peu " chargé le chapitre pour répondre à ta question ils vont l'apprendre dans ce chapitre.**

 **Alec Barton : Vaux mieux que tu reste planquer parce que il ya un double lemon dans ce chapitre et mercredi je réserve une surprise trés hot XD**

 **HekateWitch1 : Tout les émotions en seule fois XD c'est vrai que le chapitre te fait passer sur plusieurs émotions mais celui-ci te fera mourir une deuxième fois XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus remplissait une attestation de sorti pour l'un de ses patients qui était sur le point de partir de l'hôpital, il lui donna plusieurs recommandations avant de lui remettre l'attestation. L'ancien patient le remercia et partit à l'accueil, il soupira avant de partir pour son bureau. Il s'assit et rédigea ses rapports dans les dossiers de ses patients avant de les classer dans ses tiroirs, il fut biper pour une urgence et il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour voir des ambulanciers amener un homme qui respirait grâce au masque à oxygène. L'ambulancier lui expliqua que celui-ci avait eu une crise cardiaque et qu'ils avaient réussi à refaire partir son cœur, il l'examina rapidement avant d'appeler un de ses collègues cardiologue. Celui-ci s'en occupa à sa demande, il retourna à son bureau avant de faire une ronde auprès de ses patients. Il croisa sa petite sœur qui promenait une enfant malade dans une chaise roulante vers le service de radiologie, il la salua avant d'examiner son patient. Il était dans le couloir quand il vit Alec courir rapidement, il ouvrit ses bras pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais celui-ci l'enlaça rapidement avant de courir rapidement en lui signalant qu'il avait un travail urgent à faire, il haussa les épaules et trouva sa meilleure amie dans le même état d'esprit que son fiancé. Il comprit la situation en voyant un autre patient amener à l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers le patient et l'examina rapidement. Il ordonna aux infirmières d'amener quelques outils médicaux car il avait trouvé une anomalie dans le corps du patient, il l'opéra rapidement et souffla de soulagement. Les infirmières firent ce qu'il avait dit, il soupira avant de voir qu'il était midi et que c'était l'heure de manger. Alec entra dans son bureau avec des boîtes de repas, il en prit un et le remercia,

\- Alors comment ça a été questionna Alec

\- Pour le moment ça va mais sinon c'est la débandade dans l'hôpital répondit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder le rythme quand les patients arrivent en masse soupira Alec épuisé

\- Je me suis habitué mais toi il te faudra un certain temps pour t'habituer, en plus Catarina va t'apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier rassura Magnus

\- Pour une fois que tu dis des choses sensées nargua Catarina en entrant dans le bureau

\- Je dis toujours cette phrase se renfrogna Magnus en croisant les bras

Elle fit un geste détaché ce qui le fit soupirer et fit sourire Alec, celle-ci s'assit sur l'autre chaise en face de Magnus.

\- Tu es venue déjeuner ou venir nous espionne mon fiancé et moi en sachant que je suis d'une beauté saisissante sourit Magnus

\- Toi, d'une beauté saisissante ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité se moqua Catarina

Il roula des yeux et regarda sa meilleure amie qui riait, elle reprit son sourire et vit son stagiaire ayant un sourire discret.

\- Je suis venu prévenir Alec, que son professeur allait passer pour faire son évaluation pour voir s'il c'est bien intégrer à son milieu professionnel expliqua Catarina

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en regardant son fiancé

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, Alec tu me rejoins quand tu auras fini avec la chose ici présente et attention je t'attends à 14 heures pile annonça Catarina en sortant du bureau

\- Eh je ne suis pas la chose de la famille Adams répliqua Magnus

Ils mangèrent ensemble dans le bureau de Magnus, après le repas ils passèrent un moment ensemble en s'embrassant. Alec était à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Magnus passa une main sous son haut d'uniforme, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons. Il soupira de plaisir quand il toucha un point érogène, le médecin regarda l'horloge sur son mur et vit qu'il restait encore un peu de temps avant qu'Alec ne reprend son service. Il sourit et continua de l'embrasser dans le cou et lui fit enlever le haut de son uniforme, la sirène le laissa faire et fit la même chose avec celui de son fiancé. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément, Magnus le prit et le mit sur son bureau en se mettant entre ses jambes en continuant de l'embrasser. Il lui retira son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant la bosse au niveau de son caleçon. Il s'abaissa et lécha la bosse à travers le tissu, il le mordilla ce qui fit cambrer son amant de plaisir. Il retira le dernier rempart et lécha le gland avant de l'englober dans sa bouche, il suçota la tête et renfloua un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il relâcha le gland et ouvrit son tiroir pour sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant, la sirène se lécha les lèvres en voyant la bouteille de lubrifiant. Le médecin lubrifia ses doigts et les inséra en lui ce qui le gémir de satisfaction avant de les faire coulisser dans son intimité, il cria de plaisir. Il vint l'embrasser passionnément et retira ses doigts, il se lubrifia avant de le pénétrer ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Il bougea ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, Alec s'accrocha au bureau et l'autre à la chemise ouverte de son amant en criant de plaisir. Il accéléra ses coups de hanche en lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, la sirène eut les yeux révulsés et se cambra avant de crier d'un cri de jouissance en se déversant sur son amant. Celui-ci serra les dents en sentant les parois internes de son fiancé se serrer sur lui, il poussa un râle de jouissance en jouissant en lui. Il posa sa tête sur le torse humide d'Alec, celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il sourit béat avant de l'embrasser sur son torse, il se redressa et se retira de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge et vit qu'il restait à sa sirène que 10 minutes avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, il se leva et prit ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Il se tourna vers Magnus et se pencha vers lui après que celui-ci se sois assis dans sa chaise de bureau, il l'embrassa passionnément et il sortit pour courir en vitesse vers sa tutrice qui l'attendait. Celle-ci était entrain de lire un dossier sur un patient quand elle le vit arrivé en courant, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge et vit qu'il était 14 heures pile.

\- J'aurai pensé que Magnus t'aurait retenu encore un peu en le connaissant nargua Catarina

Il rougit encore plus qu'il était après avoir passé un moment avec son fiancé et avoir couru, il suivit sa tutrice dans ses démarches. Magnus signa ses dossiers et fit certains rapports concernant ses patients avant de se lever pour aller faire un tour auprès de ses patients, il nota dans les dossiers avant d'être bipé vers le service pédiatrie pour une urgence. Il courra jusqu'au service pédiatrique et vit un bébé de deux ans être amené par les ambulanciers, Tessa sortit de son bureau et s'approcha de lui.

\- Je t'ai appelé car j'aurais besoin de tes services après ça, je m'occupe de ce petit signala Tessa

\- Entendu, je vais en profiter pour voir biscuit informa Magnus

Il alla voir sa sœur qui était entrain d'examiner un enfant, elle parla avec les parents avant de leur faire des recommandations pour leur enfant et leur donna l'enfant. Elle les salua avant de remarquer son frère appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, elle sourit et l'invita à venir dans la pièce.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose monsieur nargua Clary

\- Je suis venu voir ma petite sœur qui a l'air d'être dans son élément sourit Magnus

\- Oh que oui, j'adore ce métier. Tessa me laisse la regarder avant de donner les instructions à faire sur les enfants, j'ai examiné un bébé de trois mois qui était trop mignonne. Elle avait un peu de fièvre et son nez qui coulait comme elle avait la grippe sinon ça allait raconta Clary en rangeant la salle

\- Je vois et je suis fier que tu te sois intégrée à l'hôpital constata Magnus

Tessa entra dans la salle et sourit au duo, Magnus l'a suivi pour l'aider. Il l'aida dans les radios de l'un de ses patients,

\- Je te conseille de l'opérer car s'il grandit et que tu ne fais rien, ça risque d'être compliqué quand il sera plus grand expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, est-ce que tu pourrais m'assister sur cette intervention proposa Tessa

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Ils réalisèrent l'opération avec le consentement des parents, après avoir passé une journée à l'hôpital Alec se rendit dans le bureau de son amant. Celui-ci était entrain de consulter les dossiers de ses patients, il leva la tête en le regardant.

\- J'ai fini mon service on peut y aller ou tu es de garde ce soir questionna Alec

\- Malheureusement je suis de garde ce soir donc je risque de rentrer tard répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais rentrer et t'attendre signala Alec

\- Je préfère que tu te reposes comme tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

Il acquiesça et se leva pour venir l'embrasser, il le serra dans ses bras et s'en alla en le laissant travailler. Il rentra chez lui et prépara à manger pour lui et s'endormit dans le lit, Président Miaou sauta sur le lit et se blottit contre lui ce qui le fit sourire. Il prit le chat dans ses bras et commença à le caresser avant de s'endormir sous son ronronnement, le lendemain il se réveilla et sentit son fiancé entrain de dormir derrière lui. Il s'approcha encore plus vers lui ce qui le réveilla, il l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour bien dormi, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir demanda Alec

\- Un peu, je suis rentré vers deux heures du matin. Il a eu un accident de la route, un jeune a voulu faire son malin sur sa moto pour impressionner ses potes et il se retrouve avec une jambe dans le plâtre raconta Magnus en l'embrassant dans son cou

\- Tu vas te lever pour aller travailler maintenant questionna Alec

\- Je suis de repos aujourd'hui comme on est samedi, tu as oublié mon amour gloussa Magnus en caressant son torse

\- Tu as entraînement gémi Alec

\- Dans un moment souffla Magnus en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille

Il miaula de plaisir et embrassa son fiancé avant de le laisser lui faire l'amour, après ça ils se dirigèrent vers les locaux du FBI. Il s'assit en regardant son fiancé affronter les agents du FBI, Clary était entrain de bander sa main.

\- Clary s'est à ton tour averti Asmodée près d'eux

\- Bien papa accepta Clary en se levant

Elle monta sur le tatami et commença à s'échauffer avant de se battre avec les nouvelles recrues du FBI,

\- Ce sont tous des nouvelles recrus du FBI questionna Alec

\- Oui, certains sont des anciens militaires qui veulent se convertir pour être agent de FBI répondit Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et regarda le duo fraternel mettre parterre plusieurs recrues KO, après ça ils passèrent à la séance de tir. Ils firent chacun un carton plein, Camille entra dans la salle de tir pour s'entraîner.

\- Tiens donc papa est venue vous entraîner se moqua Camille

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne cracha Clary

\- Je me demande juste pourquoi est-ce que vous venez ici malgré que vous ne soyez pas agent du FBI

\- Toi aussi tu n'es pas un agent fédéral, tu es juste là pour jouer les putes de service comme tout le monde sait que tu écartes les cuisses facilement rétorqua Clary avec un sourire moqueur

\- Espèce de sale pétasse insulta Camille sur le point de gifler Clary

\- Camille ça suffit stoppa Asmodée

Elle jeta un regard à la petite famille principalement vers Alec, Magnus se mit derrière Alec en lui jetant un regard meurtrier à son tour. Ils allèrent plus tard à la mer pour voir les parents d'Alec, ils nagèrent vers le palais. Le couple royal vit leurs enfants entrer, Maryse s'avança vers Alec et Magnus pour les enlacer.

\- Félicitation tous les deux pour vos fiançailles félicita Maryse

\- Merci maman sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Sois toujours heureux mon fils souhaita Maryse en lui caressant la joue

Robert s'avança vers eux et félicita son fils avant de proposer d'aller déjeuner tous ensemble, ils mangèrent leur repas.

\- D'ailleurs vous avez choisi une date pour votre mariage questionna Isabelle

\- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder sourit Magnus en embrassant la main de son fiancé

\- Le bémol c'est où vous allez vous marier questionna Clary

\- Clary a raison, le mariage se tiendra où parce que je ne crois pas que votre famille va apprécier d'être transformé en sirène expliqua Robert

Les yeux de Maryse se voilèrent ce qui la fit sourire, tous comprirent qu'elle savait où le mariage aurait lieu et quand. Elle se mit à glousser,

\- Alors où le mariage se tiendra interrogea Isabelle

\- C'est à eux deux de choisir le lieu répondit Maryse

Le couple hocha la tête à son encontre en la remerciant de rien dire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise sur leur mariage, elle sourit et cligna des yeux pour les rassurer. Ils allèrent nager vers le champ de fleurs aquatique, la tête de Magnus était sur le ventre d'Alec.

\- Tu as réfléchi une date pour notre mariage demanda Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Franchement je n'ai aucune idée de la date et toi ? Tu as une idée interrogea Magnus

\- J'y ai pensé mais je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer, je te propose le 15 Avril proposa Alec

\- Ça nous laisse sept mois pour l'organiser, comme ça tu auras fini les examens du premier semestre pour que ça te laisse le temps de te reposer avant le mariage pas mal conclu Magnus

\- Alors tu en pense quoi demanda Alec

\- Ce que j'en dis c'est parfait comme date sourit Magnus en se levant pour l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de se rouler dans le champ de fleurs en riant, ils annoncèrent la date du mariage à leur famille.

\- Ce qu'ils nous laissent sept mois pour le préparer déduisit Jocelyn en surveillant Jena

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas encore décidé où le célébrer par contre révéla Alec

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas compliqué de réserver une salle de réception s'étonna Asmodée

\- C'est assez compliqué papa mais je te promets que tu seras le premier à être informé où se déroulera notre mariage rassura Magnus

\- Comme tu veux mais du moment que vous ne faites pas de choses extravagante c'est tout ce que je demande déclara Asmodée

\- Eh bien papa tu es mal barré parce que tu as un fils dont le deuxième prénom est extravagant se moqua Clary

Magnus la fusilla du regard ce qui lui fit tirer la langue vers lui, plus tard le couple rentra chez eux et le médecin alla dans la cuisine pour faire le repas du soir. Alec était occupé à lire ses notes de l'hôpital, l'asiatique vint près de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- A table susurra Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le suivit pour manger, ils mangèrent et après cela ils prirent une douche coquine. Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui regardaient le plafond de la chambre,

\- Et si on se mariait sur un bateau proposa Magnus

\- Tu n'auras pas peur s'inquiéta Alec

\- Rassures-toi, j'ai dépassé tous ça depuis longtemps quand je suis partie à une fête avec Ragnor et Catarina sur un yacht raconta Magnus

\- Très bien je pense en plus ce sera l'union entre la terre et la mer sourit Alec

\- Alors tu acceptes qu'on se marie sur un bateau décréta Magnus

\- Oui, en plus il faut dire à tes parents au sujet de notre statut parce que ça ne va pas être facile si mes parents arrivent à dos d'hippocampe pensa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont accepter ça rassura Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils se blottirent et s'endormirent en rêvant de leur futur mariage, quelques jours plus tard les parents furent mis au courant de la vérité sur la famille d'Alec. Ils étaient choqués dans un premier temps avant d'accepter la situation, ils acceptèrent de les marier sur un bateau pour faciliter leurs choses. Jocelyn fut inquiète en apprenant où le mariage aurait lieu par rapport à leur passé, Asmodée l'avait rassuré sur son état ce qui le soulagea. Jocelyn s'était lancé dans l'organisation du mariage avec Maryse en plus de Clary et d'Isabelle,

\- Alors vous avez déjà décidé pour la décoration pour la réception demanda Jocelyn

Ils se regardèrent ensemble ayant discuté sur le sujet,

\- Nous avons déjà décidé sur le thème ciel étoilé répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Isabelle curieuse

\- Parce qu'il m'a fait sa demande sous les étoiles répondit Alec en rougissant

Les filles fondirent en imaginant la scène alors que Maryse savait la scène par ses visions, elles parlèrent de leurs costumes séparés.

\- Maryse, par contre vous avez une coutume chez vous questionna Jocelyn

\- Non juste de souffler dans une conque pour féliciter les nouveaux mariés en leur souhaitant plein de bonheur et de joie dans leur vie conjugale expliqua Maryse en réfléchissant

\- Je vois souffla Jocelyn

\- Il faut aller voir le traiteur et les fleuristes, pour le lieu il n'y en a pas besoin parce que Asmodée s'en charge déjà ensuite les costumes se fait à part qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié se demanda Jocelyn en énumérant le tout sur un calepin

\- Il y a le prêtre, les alliances, les témoins mais ça vous allez choisir tous les deux parce qu'on ne sait pas qui sera vos témoins et je crois que c'est bon renchéri Maryse en regardant le couple

\- On ne peut pas faire un mariage simple au lieu de faire un grand mariage proposa Alec pas enchanté de faire la visite de tous les magasins

Dix paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il déglutit et hocha la tête sans broncher. Ils commencèrent à aller chez les traiteurs de la ville pour avoir le moins chères et le meilleur, après avoir passé la journée à voir les traiteurs le couple rentra chez lui épuiser. Alec s'affala dans le canapé alors que son fiancé le regarda amusé de la situation, Magnus s'assit près de lui et commença à masser ses pieds. Il soupira d'aise devant le massage,

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais tenir pendant tous ses mois avant notre mariage soupira Alec de fatigue

\- Elles veulent que notre mariage soit grandiose sourit Magnus

Il ferma les yeux en soufflant quand il sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, il sourit en l'embrassant aussi.

\- Tu as pensé à notre lune de miel questionna Magnus

Il rougit en pensant à leur lune de miel ce qui fit sourire son amant, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Où veux-tu aller demanda Alec

\- Je voudrais aller faire un tour du monde avec toi en plus se sera très pratique vu qu'on peut se rendre partout dans le monde sous nos formes de sirènes proposa Magnus

\- J'ai pensé mais comment on va faire pour porter nos valises gloussa Alec

\- Je n'avais pensé à ça, donc on irait par avion en premier on ira en Indonésie ensuite un tour en Europe susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou à chaque mot

\- Un programme alléchant gémit Alec

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ils firent l'amour dans le canapé avant d'aller se coucher après avoir pris une douche coquine. Pendant ce temps Jonathan était au chevet de son père qui était toujours dans le coma, Lilith entra dans la chambre avec deux gobelets de café dans la main. Elle donna un à son fils,

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il y a une petite amélioration avec ton père et il pourrait se réveiller un jour informa Lilith en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils

\- Malgré ça sa maladie est toujours là, ce qui est chiant soupira Jonathan en posant sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère

\- Ne t'en fais pas ton père est très solide, il va aller mieux et combattre cette maladie rassura Lilith

\- Je sais maman souffla Jonathan

Le médecin de Valentin entra dans la chambre pour appeler Lilith, celle-ci le suivit en laissant son fils seul dans la chambre. Jonathan regarda sa mère partir, il se leva légèrement et se pencha vers l'oreille de son père.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas dans un coma naturel, père et je soupçonne ma garce de mère d'avoir fait le coup avec son connard d'amant qui est ton médecin mais ne t'en fais pas contrairement à toi je sais comment la manipuler à ma manière ricana Jonathan

Il se leva et alla dans le bureau du médecin de son père, il s'adossa et attendit quelques minutes. Il sourit sournoisement avant de toquer à la porte, il sourit encore plus en entendant des cris étouffés. Il entra pour trouver sa mère avec les cheveux défaits entrain d'arranger sa robe et son amant s'arranger aussi,

\- Un problème demanda Jonathan

\- Non, mon chéri réfuta Lilith

\- Maman, est-ce que je peux parler avec le médecin de papa en privé proposa Jonathan

Elle hocha la tête et jeta un regard bref à son amant, elle sortit en laissant son fils dans le bureau seul avec son amant. Celui-ci fit un regard meurtrier et plaqua le médecin contre le mur,

\- Ecoute-moi espèce de connard, je m'en moque que tu sautes ma mère mais tout ce que je veux c'est que mon père se réveille alors fais tout ton possible pour le guérir car si tu ne le fais pas. Je te jure que je tuerai ta femme et tes enfants un par un après avoir violé ta fille qui a quinze ans menaça Jonathan

\- Entendu accepta le médecin en tremblant

Il le relâcha et sortit du bureau, il interpella sa mère avant de l'emmener dans une chambre vide.

\- Jonathan, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Lilith

\- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais derrière le dos de papa mais évites de le faire en ma présence parce que je n'hésiterai à laver notre linge sale devant tout le monde menaça Jonathan

Elle était abasourdie et leva la tête pour retourner au chevet de Valentin, son fils le suivit dans la chambre aussi. Magnus était entrain de nager dans le couloir du palais quand il vit des mérous entrain de parler sur un anniversaire,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- C'est l'anniversaire du prince demain alors le royaume est en liesse pour l'événement révéla le mérou

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il nagea et eut des idées de cadeaux pour son fiancé, le jour de l'anniversaire tout le royaume fut en liesse. Le lendemain Magnus s'arrangea avec la fratrie de son fiancé pour l'occuper pour qu'il fasse une surprise à celui-ci, ils l'occupèrent toute la journée. Alec rentra dans l'appartement et vit des pétales de roses en forme de cœur par terre, il sourit et entra et vit des bougies parfumées avec une musique sensuelle. Il trouva un message sur le plan de travail avec une clé, il la prit

\- J'ai parsemé dans l'appartement des cadeaux, cette clé peut n'ouvrit qu'une seule chose d'après les indices que j'aurai mis avec les cadeaux que j'ai achetés pour fêter ton anniversaire rien que tous les deux. Le premier cadeau est dans le four lut Alec

Il prit la clé et alla ouvrir le four et trouva un bracelet en argent avec les inscriptions de leurs deux noms avec la date de leur rencard, il sourit en voyant un message dessus.

\- Ce soir toutes les choses sont permis avec cette clé, ton deuxième cadeau est derrière le canapé lut Alec

Il se rendit dans le salon et vit une peluche avec la forme de polochon ce qui le fit rire, il vit le message.

\- Avec cette clé tu ne peux ouvrir qu'une seule chose qui te donnera accès au plaisir, le troisième cadeau est dans le berceau de Jena lut Alec

Il se rendit dans la chambre et trouva une écharpe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux ce qui le toucha,

\- Une chasteté ne peut s'ouvrir avec un plaisir de toutes parts mais cette clé ne peut l'ouvrir, le quatrième cadeau est dans le réfrigérateur lut Alec

Il retourna dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour trouver des fraises avec des chocolats,

\- Le désir est à son comble que la chasteté empêche de s'épanouir, le dernier cadeau est sur la terrasse lut Alec

Il monta sur la terrasse et trouva un album photo avec la première page, une photo d'eux qui avait été pris quand ils étaient partis pique-niquer ensemble.

\- Maintenant que tu as tes cadeaux, descends et suis le chemin de rose qui t'emmène au coffre au trésor qu'ouvre cette clé lut Alec

Il descendit et vit un chemin de rose menant vers la chambre, il marcha et vit plein de bougie dans la chambre avec Magnus avec un nœud de cadeau autour de lui et une ceinture de chasteté.

\- Joyeuse anniversaire mon amour souhaita Magnus

\- C'est toi mon dernier cadeau minauda Alec en s'approchant

\- Oui, ce soir ce corps qu'est le mien est à toi susurra Magnus en faisant un geste vers lui

\- Puis-je l'ouvrir demanda Alec en le frôlant

\- Avec joie gloussa Magnus

Il sourit taquin et défit le nœud de cadeau en faisant semblant d'être un enfant devant ses jouets pour Noël, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. La sirène montra la clé et défit la ceinture de chasteté de Magnus, celui-ci l'attrapa et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer, il déboutonna sa chemise en le jetant dans un coin de la pièce. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit de multiples suçons dans le cou. Il caressa son torse et donna un coup de langue sur le téton ce qui le tendit, Alec se cambra de plaisir. Il mordilla son téton doucement en prenant son temps et passa à son jumeau, il laissa un sillon de salive entre les deux morceaux de chair. Il fit un suçon sur son pectoral avant de descendre doucement en laissant traîner sa langue sur la peau chauffé de son amant, il arriva vers la bordure de son pantalon. Il le retira d'un mouvement souple et l'embrassa à son aine ce qui le fit gémir, il mordilla doucement l'os de sa hanche et prit son membre en bouche et renfloua son réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il fit des mouvements de dessus ce qui le crier de plaisir, il en profita pour glisser un doigt en lui. Il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter un autre en lui, il relâcha le membre et l'embrassa langoureusement sans arrêter de coulisser ses doigts en lui. Il retira ses doigts, il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant et en mit sur son membre avant de pénétrer en lui. Il gémit de satisfaction, il entama ses mouvements en lui ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Il le fit basculer sur lui pour le faire le chevaucher, il bougea ses hanches avec indécences. Les yeux d'Alec se révulsèrent et se cambra avant de se déverser sur son amant, celui-ci continua en lui en sentant les parois internes se serrer autour de lui. Il se déversa à son tour en lui, Alec s'effondra sur lui. Ils étaient essoufflés,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Joyeuse anniversaire et je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Valentin et le mariage. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Hekatewitch1: Si tu as aimé le chapitre à ce sujet je te conseille te préparer à acheter des ventilateurs ou te vaudrer dans la neige parce que le prochain est très chaud très très chaud XD**

 **Maia 0067: Eh bien voilà le mariage dans ce chapitre et une lune de miel et une nuit de noce torride dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Alec Barton : Eh bien je te le dis mais dans le prochain chapitre je ne crois pas que l'enfer va supporter ce que j'ai fait " Satan qui hurlait sur Alec" Je crois qu'on va rigoler dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Ravie que ça t'ai plie par contre je crois que tu devrais aller sur une autre planète par rapport à le chapitre prochain car c'est HOT vraiment Hot XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec retira son costume de mariage après que le tailleur l'ai regardé pour savoir s'il fallait le retoucher ou pas, il put retirer son costume. Il ressortit de la cabine et alla rejoindre sa mère et sa belle-mère qui était venu pour l'essayage de son costume, ils avaient commencé les préparatifs du mariage depuis un mois. Elles avaient déjà commandé chez le traiteur qui serait directement sur le bateau, le couple avait déjà trouvé les fleurs et les décorations de leur mariage. Maryse gloussait à chaque fois que le coupla faisait un achat sur leur mariage en sachant à quoi ça allait ressembler, parfois elle regardait son fils nostalgique en se souvenant quand celui-ci n'était qu'une petite sirène qui se collait à elle étant petit. Robert mit la main sur l'épaule de sa femme en sachant à quoi elle pensait, lui aussi avait un petit pincement au cœur en regardant son premier né qui était sur le point de se marier. Il savait que le jour viendrait où son fils se marierait depuis qu'il avait perdu son coquillage avec Magnus, il constatait que son futur gendre était fou amoureux de son fils et Alec aussi était fou amoureux de son fiancé. Il essuya une larme discrètement en les regardant choisir les fleurs chez un fleuriste, il sourit en pensant qu'il allait peut-être se rattraper avec ses petits-enfants et il partagea un regard complice avec son épouse. Asmodée soupira en regardant avec dépit son chéquier, il secoua la tête heureux de voir son fils heureux de se marier prochainement. Ils payèrent les fleurs après que le couple les ait choisies, ils allèrent voir le traiteur pour décider du menu. Magnus était entrain de déguster le gâteau quand son biper sonna pour lui signaler une urgence, il embrassa son fiancé et s'excusa auprès de leurs familles avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Il arriva et enfila sa blouse que lui tendait Catarina avec les dossiers de ses patients, elle expliqua les différents problèmes qu'avaient les patients. Il commença à aller vers les plus graves et termina par ceux qui étaient moins graves, il souffla en prenant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé pendant les préparatifs de ton mariage, s'excusa Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien en plus mon pantalon était sur le point de craquer à force de goûter chaque gâteau qu'il avait grimaça Magnus

Elle éclata de rire avant de regarder son meilleur ami, ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

\- Alors tu as décidé pour tes témoins demanda Catarina

\- Je ne sais pas encore qui je vais prendre comme témoins répondit Magnus

\- Si j'étais toi, je me déciderais rapidement car tout le service a commencer à parier que c'est Ragnor qui serait ton témoin et une autre partie sur Raphaël et enfin le - service pédiatrique sur Clary expliqua Catarina

\- Ils n'ont rien à faire que de parier sur ma vie se renfrogna Magnus

\- Tu es le sujet le plus en vogue cette semaine avec ton mariage sourit Catarina

\- Je vois ça, qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve soupira Magnus

Il se rendit dans son bureau pour faire les rapports. Après ça il fit le tour auprès de ses patients, Alec et Clary avaient terminé leur stage au sein de l'hôpital et était retourné à l'Université pour préparer leur examen du premier semestre. Le médecin l'aidait à préparer ses examens chaque soir avec sa sœur parfois quand elle venait dormir chez lui, le directeur avait décidé de les engager après leurs diplômes. L'asiatique signa les sorties pour certains de ses patients après qu'il les ait examiner, il s'attira en faisant craquer ses muscles. Il pensa à sortir quand les ambulanciers amenèrent un homme assez vieux, il soupira avant de courir pour aider les aides-soignants. Il l'examina d'après les explications des ambulanciers, il regarda le moniteur pour voir que le cœur du patient est entrain de ralentir ce qui le fit grincer des dents.

\- Préparer une dose d'adrénaline ordonna Magnus

Les infirmières et les aides-soignants s'affairèrent et préparèrent la dose d'adrénaline pour Magnus, celui-ci planta la seringue dans le cœur du patient. Le cœur eut un tressautement ce qui le fit battre normalement ce qui soulagea Magnus, il vérifia vite l'appareil locomoteur pour voir si tout était en bon état. Après ça il donna des recommandations aux infirmières et aides-soignants, il se rendit dans son bureau pour prendre ses affaires et déposa sa blouse. Il prit sa voiture et reçut un appel d'Alec,

\- Oui mon amour demanda Magnus dans la voiture en lui parlant sur le haut-parleur

\- Je suis au club, tu peux passer s'il te plait il y a des choses concernant les comptes dont je voudrais te parler expliqua Alec

\- J'arrive déclara Magnus

Il bifurqua dans une rue pour se diriger vers son club, il arriva et reçut des tonnes de félicitations auprès de ses employés. Il monta dans son bureau et trouva son fiancé derrière son bureau, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Il sourit en gloussant avant de le regarder curieusement, il lui montra plusieurs documents de compte effectués cette semaine. Il lut et approuva que le club devenait plus florissant depuis son ouverture, il avait pu récupérer les pertes que son ancien comptable lui avait fait subir. Grâce à son fiancé la boîte de nuit avait une rentabilité excellente, il pouvait payer un peu plus ses employés avec l'argent en plus qu'il gagnait. Il signa les documents pour approuver la comptabilité d'Alec, celui-ci termina son travail et attendit son compagnon vérifier les bons de commandes et de livraison. Il accepta certaines demandes de congé, il lui proposa de rentrer à la maison après avoir bossé au club.

\- On y va sourit Magnus

\- Je t'attendais pour partir sourit Alec

Ils partirent en voiture pour aller vers leur appartement, ils rentrèrent et Magnus s'affala dans le canapé épuisé avant de se lever pour se servir un verre d'alcool pour se détendre. Alec se rendit dans la cuisine et ressortit de la cuisine en soupirant,

\- On commande proposa Magnus

\- Mexicain demanda Alec

\- Je commande ça et d'ailleurs ça te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi questionna Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il lui servit un verre d'alcool en faisant un cocktail, la sirène goûta et grimaça devant l'alcool et apprécia la boisson.

\- C'est très bon, tu l'as inventé questionna Alec

\- Oui, quand j'ai ouvert le Pandémonium. J'ai créé plusieurs cocktails de mon cru et les ai soumis au barman, et ça eut un franc succès raconta Magnus

Il acquiesça et termina le verre en discutant avec son amant, la sonnette sonna et il se leva pour aller ouvrir pour prendre leur livraison et payer le livreur. Ils mangèrent leur repas en regardant la télé, Alec réfléchissait en regardant le film et se pivota pour observer son fiancé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya demanda Magnus

\- Nous n'avons pas encore choisi une chanson pour notre première danse réalisa Alec

\- C'est vrai, une chanson en tête demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas il y a en tellement que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir et toi questionna Alec

Ils réfléchirent de leur côté, Magnus fit des recherches sur internet.

\- Je crois que je l'ai trouvé dit Magnus en écoutant la musique

La sirène l'enlaça par-derrière, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et il approuva. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils mirent la musique pour l'écouter. Le noiraud s'assit sur ses jambes pour profiter la musique, plus tard Jocelyn était entrain d'attendre son fils qui essayait son costume. Il jaillit de la cabine d'essayage après que le couturier ait retouché son costume,

\- Alors comment tu me trouves questionna Magnus en tournant sur lui-même

\- Tu es très beau mon chéri sourit Jocelyn

\- Tu es sûr sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle le frappa sur son bras ce qui le fit rire, il retourna dans la cabine en retirant son costume de mariage. Ils allèrent retrouver Alec dans un magasin pour voir leurs sœurs entrain de choisir une robe pour le mariage, Isabelle sortit de la cabine avec une robe sirène longue avec coupe dans le dos.

\- Comment tu me trouves interrogea Isabelle

\- Tu es élégante Izzy, une vraie princesse gloussa Jocelyn

\- Où est biscuit demanda Magnus ne voyant pas sa sœur

\- CLARY SORS DE CETTE CABINE cria Isabelle en frappant

\- JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR, J'AI L'AIR D'UN SAC A PATATE AVEC CETTE ROBE cria Clary derrière la cabine

\- Sors et on verra proposa Jocelyn

Ils entendirent un soupir de sa part et elle sortit, elle portait une robe bustier avec une fine bretelle de soirée asymétrie.

\- Tu es très jolie ma chérie et je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu hurles que tu ressembles à un sac patate complimenta Jocelyn

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle aime mettre un pantalon et un t-shirt rigola Magnus

\- Evidemment, que j'adore mettre ça sourit Clary fière de ses habitudes vestimentaires

Ils rigolèrent ce qui fit rouler des yeux leur mère alors que le duo fraternel souriait, après les achats ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Alec s'assit dans le fauteuil épuisé et Magnus déposa leur achat dans leur chambre, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Alors prêt pour notre mariage dans un mois demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui, j'ai hâte de t'appeler mon mari répondit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Moi aussi, de t'appeler mon mari chaque matin et chaque soir, sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de partir dans leur chambre pour se laisser aller dans une étreinte brûlante, ils sourirent extatique après leurs jouissances. Pendant ce temps Asmodée était entrain de consulter un dossier sur une affaire en buvant sa tasse de café, Camille entra dans son bureau en furie.

\- Félicitation pour ton fils à ce qu'il paraît il se marie avec cet Alexander cracha Camille

\- Je t'en remercie beaucoup, je lui adresserai tes félicitations ironisa Asmodée

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que Magnus va épouser ce type s'écria Camille

\- Premièrement il l'aime et toi tu n'étais juste qu'un trou à baiser ricana Asmodée en buvant son café

Elle cria de colère en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau, tous les regardèrent dans le bureau. Le directeur vint les voir après avoir entendu les cris de Camille,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici questionna le directeur

\- Rien d'autre qu'une crise de jalousie de la part d'une fille capricieuse répondit Asmodée avec un sourire moqueur

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe mais réglez vos affaires ailleurs parce que vous perturbez le bon fonctionnement de ce bureau ordonna le directeur

\- De toute façon j'en terminée ici, mais sache que je ferais irruption à son mariage pour l'humilier menaça Camille

Il fit un geste détaché pour chasser Camille dans son bureau, il soupira en souriant intérieurement que celle-ci ne sache pas que le mariage se tiendrait en mer. Il sortit de bonne heure de son bureau, il se rendit chez lui. Il entra dans sa maison,

\- Papa appela Jena en venant vers lui

\- Oh ma petite puce, tu es venu accueillir ton papa gloussa Asmodée en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue

Elle ria bruyamment sous la barbe de son père, Jocelyn sortit de la cuisine et vint l'accueillir et embrassa son mari.

\- Papa sous mama rigola Jena

\- Bien sûr que papa embrasse beaucoup maman n'est-ce pas roucoula Asmodée

\- Asmodée rougit Jocelyn en allant dans la cuisine

\- Où est Clary questionna Asmodée ne voyant pas sa fille aînée

\- Elle est dans la cave entrain de peindre un nouveau tableau, elle a mis ses écouteurs c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a pas entendu répondit Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et déposa sa fille cadette parterre, celle-ci courra derrière sa mère après que celle-ci lui ait proposé de venir goûter. Il descendit et vit sa fille entrain de chanter une chanson en peignant, elle se retourna et vit son père près d'elle. Elle vint faire un câlin à son père,

\- Comment va ma princesse demanda Asmodée

\- Je vais bien et toi avec ton enquête dont tu nous as parlés avec Magnus questionna Clary en retirant ses écouteurs

\- Pour le moment, ça va les déductions que vous avez fait était bonne répondit Asmodée

\- Je le savais en plus il avait trop d'éléments qui étaient en cause glissa Clary

\- Tu viens et tu finiras ton tableau plus tard proposa Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit Clary en déposant ses pinceaux

Ils montèrent après que le patriarche est vu le tableau représentant Jace sous sa forme de sirène entrain de nager sous le coucher de soleil, il roula des yeux discrètement en ayant une envie subite d'aller tirer des cibles ressemblant à son deuxième gendre. Un mois plus tard la veille du mariage, Jocelyn vint chercher Magnus.

\- Je trouve cette tradition dérisoire râla Magnus en faisant son sac

\- Malheureusement c'est la tradition alors tu viens avec moi, de toute façon tu retrouveras Alec à l'autel déclara Jocelyn

\- D'ailleurs mon chéri va rester ici seul alors c'est une raison pour que je reste tenta de convaincre Magnus envers sa mère

\- Sa fratrie va venir l'emmener dans la mer et arrête tes enfantillages gronda Jocelyn

Il bouda et embrassa son amant sur les lèvres tendrement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime, je te retrouve à l'autel sourit Magnus

\- D'accord, je te retrouve moi aussi à l'autel sourit Alec

Magnus s'en alla avec sa mère en allant chez lui, plus tard Jace et Isabelle vinrent chercher Alec pour l'emmener dans la mer. Leurs parents étaient heureux de savoir que leur premier né allait se marier, Maryse essuya ses larmes en regardant son fils entrain de nager avec sa fratrie. Robert lui consola,

\- Les enfants grandissent trop vite constata Maryse

\- Je sais sourit Robert

Ils les regardèrent avec un pincement au cœur, de l'autre côté Asmodée était entrain de regarder ses enfants entrain de l'aider à résoudre une affaire. Jena était entrain de jouer avec ses cubes quand elle vit les dossiers étalés sur la table basse, elle se leva et renversa le contenu parterre.

\- Jena gronda Asmodée en le prenant dans ses bras

Magnus ramassa le dossier avant de trouver quelque chose dans les dossiers qu'il n'avait pas trouvés au début et ni même Clary,

\- Je pense que Jena a trouvé quelque chose que nous n'avons pas vu remarqua Magnus

\- Comment ça demanda Jocelyn en déposant

\- En lisant le rapport de l'autopsie de la victime, il a été lacéré par un couteau mais en regardant de plus près les lacérations on dirait qu'elles ont été faites comme si on chercherait quelque chose déduit Magnus

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il a été tué par balles et les lacérations ont été faites post mortem compléta Clary

\- Eh bien ma chérie, on dirait que tu as aussi ça dans le sang gloussa Asmodée en embrassant sa fille cadette

\- Papa rigola Jena en repoussant le visage de son père dont la barbe lui faisait mal

Jocelyn secoua la tête en voyant que ses enfants avaient hérité du sens logique d'enquête de leur père, après avoir passé un moment en famille Magnus et Clary allèrent dormir alors Jocelyn coucha Jena dans son berceau. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle vit son mari devant la chambre de leur fils aîné, il était appuyé sur l'embrasure et le regardait dormir. Il essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, elle s'approcha près de lui et essuya ses larmes.

\- Je parie que Lyna aurait été heureuse de savoir que Magnus allait se marier demain, la connaissant elle aurait été excité de cela consola Jocelyn

\- C'est vrai la connaissant renifla Asmodée avec une voix rauque

Elle le serra ses bras en l'embrassant sur ses joues humides, il se dirigea vers leurs chambres et lui fit l'amour en la serrant très fort. Le lendemain Jocelyn se dirigea avec des rouleaux dans la tête et en peignoir, elle rentra dans la chambre de Magnus.

\- Magnus, réveilles-toi. Tu te maries aujourd'hui et c'est l'heure pour te préparer secoua Jocelyn

Il se réveilla et vit sa mère avec un masque sur le visage avec les rouleaux dans les cheveux, il lâcha un petit cri peu viril en voyant la vision d'horreur.

\- Lèves-toi et dépêches-toi parce que le bateau va larguer les amarres sans le marié s'empressa Jocelyn

\- Ouais souffla Magnus

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer, il mit son costume et se coiffa et se rasa avant de mettre des paillettes légèrement. Il se maquilla sobrement, il souffla devant son miroir. Il descendit l'escalier pendant que les autres membres de sa famille terminaient de se préparer, Asmodée descendit l'escalier avec un costume noir avec ses boutons de manchette. Il tenait un petit coffret dans ses mains,

\- J'ai quelque chose à te remettre que m'a donné ton grand-père pour mon mariage avec ta mère, et maintenant je te le remets à toi car tu te maries aujourd'hui déclara Asmodée

Il ouvrit le coffret et prit des boutons de manchette en forme de B, il les mit sur le costume de son fils. Magnus sentit une goutte sur son poignet, Asmodée était entrain de pleurer en mettant les boutons de manchette.

\- Papa souffla Magnus

\- Ta mère aurait été fière de toi mon fils sanglota Asmodée

Il enlaça son père dans ses bras en pensant à ma mère défunte, de l'autre côté Alec était entrain de se changer dans la maison de vacances de Magnus après que celui-ci leur ai prêté les clefs de la maison. Isabelle était entrain d'aider son frère ému avec Jace, ils rejoignirent un petit bateau. Tous se rejoignirent sur le bateau, avant de partir Magnus regarda son père et celui-ci hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Il se dirigea vers la plage, et vit la tombe de sa mère et pleura en regardant la tombe, son père vint le récupérer en lui disant que c'était l'heure. Il serra son fils avant de monter sur le bateau, ils arrivèrent au yacht pour le mariage. Ils attendirent chacun de leur côté, Magnus se dirigea vers l'autel en attendant son fiancé. Robert se tenait à la place du prêtre en proposant d'officier la cérémonie, Clary arriva avec Jace et sourit à son frère. Isabelle en second avec Simon, Jena arriva en jetant des fleurs parterre. Maryse arriva avec Alec à son bras, les deux amoureux se regardèrent avec amour. Sa mère essuya ses larmes et son fils essuya ses larmes en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Je t'aime maman confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon fils, va te marier avec l'homme que tu aimes déclara Maryse

Il se plaça près de son mari, Robert commença son office et noua un cordon rouge à leur poignet symbolisant leur union à tous les deux.

\- Que les témoins apportent les alliances demanda Robert

Jace et Ragnor apportèrent les alliances pour le couple,

\- Moi Magnus Bane, je te prends aujourd'hui comme époux Alexander Gédéon Lightwood déclara Magnus en lui glissant la bague

\- Moi Alexander Lightwood je te prends aujourd'hui comme époux Magnus Bane déclara Alec en lui glissant la bague

Robert parla en langage marine et Alec traduisit à son mari,

\- Je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser déclara Robert

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Magnus regarda tout le monde en regardant vers son père avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en voyant une ombre derrière lui. Il vit sa mère sortir de l'ombre de son père et lui fit un baiser volant vers lui,

\- Je t'aime mon fils, je suis fière de toi sourit Lyna

Alec se tourna vers son mari et le bougea ce qui le réveilla de son rêve, il lui sourit et se tourna vers son père et vit aucune trace de sa mère. Il pensa qu'il avait dû rêver, et serra Alec dans ses bras ce qui le fit sourire, ils descendirent de l'autel pour aller dans la salle de réception. Ils remercièrent tous les personnes qui étaient venues à leur mariage, Magnus serra sa famille dans ses bras. Alec fit de même avec sa famille, le DJ annonça la première danse du couple. Ils allèrent tous les deux sur la piste de danse, la musique commença à résonner dans la pièce. Les deux commencèrent à danser en se regardant avec amour, Magnus caressa le visage de son mari qui lui sourit.

\- Je te le promets mon amour chantonna Magnus en même temps que la chanson

Ils dansèrent encore plus sensuellement, le médecin lança son mari à travers la pièce avant de le ramener vers lui sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Magnus chanta le refrain de la chanson en regardant son amant amoureusement, les filles fondirent devant le romantisme que dégageait le couple. La musique se termina par un baiser entre eux, tous applaudirent avant d'entendre une conque. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Jace et Max avec deux autres sirènes entrain de souffler dans une conque, ils sourirent avant d'inviter leurs mères respectives à danser. Maryse dansa en souriant de fierté dans les bras de son fils,

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils déclara Maryse

\- Je t'aime maman sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime mon bébé renifla Maryse

Jocelyn était comme une fontaine à force de pleurer dans les bras de Magnus, celui-ci la consola tout en dansant.

\- Lyna aurait été fière de te voir te marier aujourd'hui sanglota Jocelyn

\- Je sais maman souffla Magnus

Tout le monde les rejoignit sur la piste de danse, chacun s'amusait à danser sur la piste de danse et les autres restèrent à table pour manger. Le couple alla à leur table pour se reposa après avoir dansé avec chaque membre de leurs familles, ils profitèrent pour regarder leurs familles entrain de danser. Raphaël avait débuté une salsa avec Clary sous les yeux impressionné de tous, Magnus en regardant leur danse eut une idée en voyant ses parents assis à table. Il se leva de sa table sous la curiosité d'Alec,

\- Je reviens, je vais voir le DJ pour une demande spéciale de ma part ricana Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil

Il partit vers le DJ, Alec ne comprenait pas ce que trafiquait son mari. Celui-ci prit un micro,

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je voudrais que vous faites une ovation à mes parents qui vont danser une danse chère à mon cœur proposa Magnus en levant la main vers eux

La musique de « Time of my life » résonna dans la salle, Jocelyn refusa alors qu'Asmodée l'entraîna sur la piste de danse sous les applaudissements de tous. Ils commencèrent à danser comme dans le film, Clary cria de joie en sifflant en voyant ses parents danser, Magnus revint vers Alec qui souriait.

\- C'était ça ton plan demanda Alec

\- Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour ils allaient danser le mambo pour moi sourit Magnus

Ils regardèrent Asmodée et Jocelyn danser comme dans le film en riant, plus tard ils allèrent danser en riant sur la piste de danse avant de couper le gâteau. Jena jeta la moitié du gâteau sur Jace ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Magnus embrassa amoureusement Alec. Pendant ce temps à la clinique Jonathan était entrain de lire au chevet de son père qui était toujours dans le coma, il ferma son livre en soupirant. Il regarda Valentin toujours dans le coma, il repensa aux recherches de son père. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, Lilith arriva avec deux gobelets de café.

\- Je t'ai pris du café pour toi décréta Lilith

\- Tu fais la femme éplorée se moqua Jonathan

\- Jonathan, je suis encore ta mère à ce que je sache rappela Lilith

\- Très bien mais je ne sais pas qui est mon père parce que le fait que tu adores écarté les cuisses devant tous ce qui ont des queues rétorqua Jonathan

\- Valentin est bien ton père, ça se peut confirmer mais quelque temps après ta naissance. Il n'a pas voulu me toucher alors j'ai eu des amants raconta Lilith

Son fils lui jeta un regard avec un brin d'ennui à son encontre, la fréquence cardiaque de Valentin s'accéléra considérablement. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut ce qui les fit sursauter, son fils appela les médecins alors que Lilith grinça _it_ _d_ es dents en voyant que son mari s' _était_ réveillé.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la saison des amours et une lune de miel au tour du monde. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Voilà la nuit de noce et la lune de miel très chaud XD**

 **Alec Barton : "Hachi faisait griller un guimauve" je préviens il est très chaud ce chapitre " Une explosion de colère de Satan" CE N'EST PAS VRAI ALEC "Alec courait poursuivit par Satan alors que Hachi commença un air de refrain du Zero en Hero en changeant le nom d'hercule par celui d'Alec avec les démons qui l'accompagnait comme chorale" C'est Alec, qui va se faire battre par Satan ?, c'est Alec, qui va s'échapper de ses griffes? C'est Alec XD je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher comme je suis en train de l'écouter en ce moment je te préviens que c'est chaud le chapitre.**

 **Lavigne 126: "Hachi dans un grotte anti-nucléaire" Eh bien je crois que il y aura une bombe nucléaire avec toi quand tu vas lire ce chapitre et je pense que ton idée est en train de se former dans ma tête et un autre dans ce chapitre**

 **HekateWitch1 : J'ai été ravie de t'avoir connu comme tu vas mourir déshydrater et manque de sang en lisant ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Magnus rigola en voyant son père complètement éméché entrain de draguer sa mère qui rougissait devant ses pitreries, Alec gloussa devant son rire. Ils étaient encore à la réception du mariage, Jace était entrain de danser avec Clary un slow. Izzy était entrain de parler avec certains amis qu'ils étaient faits, Max était entrain de danser avec Jena. Maryse discutait avec Robert en regardant suspicieusement son fils et leur gendre, ils sourirent complice. Ragnor et Catarina étaient entrain de discuter avec Tessa et Raphaël, plus tard ils vinrent voir le couple pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient dormir dans leur cabine ayant réservé le bateau pour toutes les personnes humaines alors que les sirènes retourneraient dans l'océan pour dormir. Chaque personne commença à quitter le mariage pour aller se reposer, Alec salua certains invitées sirènes qui sautèrent dans la mer pour se transformer. Magnus vint le rejoindre sur le pont, il l'enlaça par-derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de prendre sa main pour faire un baiser sur son alliance, ils rentrèrent dans la salle de réception. Clary prévint Magnus que leurs parents étaient déjà partis ou plutôt Jocelyn avait traîné son mari pour qu'il puisse décuver, le médecin éclata de rire devant le récit de sa sœur. Elle rigola aussi avant de prendre leur petite sœur pour la coucher après qu'elle ait commencé à dormir dans les bras de Max, elle embrassa son frère avant de partir dans la cabine suivit de son petit ami. Simon et Isabelle firent de même, Maryse et Robert vinrent les voir en dernier. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, son père lui serra la main avec un sourire de fierté. Ils plongèrent dans la mer tous les deux, avec son trident il fit un feu d'artifice et tous sortirent de leur cabine pour regarder. Le couple se serra dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus salua les derniers invités avant d'embrasser son mari passionnément. Ils sourirent amoureusement, Alec l'embrassa avant de lui proposer d'aller dans leur chambre nuptiale. Ils rentrèrent et virent la chambre décorée,

\- C'est très joli s'extasia Alec

\- Il y a même du champagne sourit Magnus

\- Tu débouches le champagne pendant que je m'occupe des verres sourit Alec

Il déboucha le champagne et en versa dans deux flûtes que son mari venait de lui donner, ils trinquèrent ensemble.

\- A nous déclara Magnus

\- A nous répondit Alec

Ils burent leur coupe de champagne, ils déposèrent leur verre sur la table de basse. Alec se mordit les lèvres, Magnus lui caressa la joue en l'embrassant doucement. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avec amour et caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Il le fit se rapprocher de lui et commença à parsemer des baisers papillon partout, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit en enlevant sa veste. Il déboutonna sa chemise en embrassant la peau d'Alec, celui-ci soupira d'aise. Il se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau, il enleva sa chemise avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son torse. Il fit plusieurs suçons sur sa peau et mordilla ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il frotta son bassin avec celui de son amant. Il grogna devant le frottement, pour se venger il le lécha derrière son oreille et le fit miauler. Alec le renversa sur le lit et le chevaucha et arracha sa chemise, il lécha le torse de son amant en mordilla doucement sa peau dorée ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir. Magnus caressa sa peau et le fit basculer sur le lit et le surplomba de son corps et enleva son pantalon, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant la bosse. Il fit un baiser sur la bosse et suçota le membre à travers le tissu en faisant cambrer de plaisir son amant, il suçota jusqu'à enlever le tissu humide et le jeter derrière lui. Il prit le membre dans sa bouche en prenant les testicules en les massant, Alec agrippa les draps en criant de plaisir. Magnus relâcha le membre et passa sa bouche sur ses testicules en mordillant le dessus, il redressa doucement le bassin de son amant et lécha son intimité. Il inséra sa langue en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il continua avant de rajouter son doigt. Il le fit coulisser en même temps que sa langue, il se redressa pour prendre le membre en bouche. Alec se cambra de plus en plus, il contracta ses muscles en sentant sa jouissance monter en lui. Magnus poursuivit son traitement et Alec lâcha un cri de jouissance en ayant les yeux révulsés, son amant avala son sperme et lécha doucement les dernières gouttes du sperme. Il se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement, Alec était à nouveau excité en se goûtant de nouveau sur la langue de son mari. Celui-ci se redressa et se débarrassa de son pantalon, il monta de nouveau sur le lit en souriant. La sirène regarda le corps de son mari en se mordant les lèvres, celui-ci prit le flacon de lubrifiant et s'en enduit et était sur le point de le pénétrer.

\- Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour comme la première fois susurra Alec

Il hocha la tête et le pénétra avec douceur, la sirène rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il attendit un moment avant d'entamer ses coups avec lenteur ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son mari pour l'obligea à le pénétrer encore plus. Il cria de plaisir quand celui-ci frôla sa prostate, Magnus sourit sauvagement avant d'accélérer ses coups de reins. Alec eut les yeux révulsés avant de crier de plus en plus fort, le médecin glissa sa main entre eux et le masturba ce qui le fit venir dans un cri silencieux sur lui. Il continua ses coups de reins avant de jouir en lui, il s'effondra sur lui en respirant dans son cou et embrassa son cou ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Le corps d'Alec était devenu sensible, il se retira doucement de lui. Il bascula sur le lit et ria en retirant les pétales de roses de ses cheveux, ils reprirent leurs coupes de champagne et les burent en se susurrant des mots d'amour. Le lendemain le bateau accosta sur la côte, leurs familles leur dirent bon voyage pour leur lune de miel. Simon proposa de les déposer à l'aéroport, ils prirent leur avionensemble. Ils étaient dans l'avion pour aller à Londre leur première étape pour leur voyage en Europe, Alec était entrain de lire pendant que Magnus l'embrassait dans le cou. Une hôtesse vint leur proposer des boissons,

\- Un verre d'eau répondit Alec

\- Un jus d'orange pour moi répondit Magnus

Elle leur servit leur boisson avant de partir en les laissant, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Arrivés le soir dans l'avion, le couple était entrain de regarder un film sur l'écran. Le médecin souffla en se redressant et jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant avant de regarder par la fenêtre, il sourit malicieusement. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille,

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Magnus en lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille

Il se tourna vers lui avec les gros yeux, il allait dire quelque chose quand celui-ci le devança en l'embrassant. Il massa son entre-jambe ce qui réveilla une partie de son anatomie, il se leva et alla vers les toilettes en lui lançant un regard coquin. Alec avala sa salive en attendant quelques minutes avant de se lever à son tour pour rejoindre son mari dans l'avion, Magnus l'attendait et referma la porte en l'embrassant presque sauvagement en le plaquant contre la porte, Alec déboutonna son pantalon et le sien avec acharnement, Magnus fit un suçon dans son cou. Il le souleva et le mit sur l'évier, il glissa ses mains sur le postérieur de son amant. Il inséra son doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémir, la sirène se rappela de l'endroit où ils étaient avant de retenir ce gémissement ce qui déplût Magnus. Il frôla sa prostate en suçotant la peau derrière son oreille ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir, Alec se redressa et se retourna pour présenter sa croupe à son mari. Il le caressa doucement avant de se lubrifier pour le pénétrer, ils gémirent de plaisir et de satisfaction. Le médecin donna des coups de reins à son amant ce qui le fit plier de plaisir, il s'accrocha avant de le voir sangloter de plaisir en frôlant sa prostate. Il se rajusta et maltraita sa prostate, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit un miroir. Il sourit et redressa son amant en continuant de maltraiter sa perle de plaisir, il le fit regarder le miroir qui commençait à être embué.

\- Regarde comment tu es beau dans mes bras lorsque je t'étreins susurra Magnus en mordant son oreille

Il pleura de plaisir surtout que Magnus eut une idée perverse en le retenant de jouir,

\- S'il te plaît laisse-moi jouir supplia Alec

\- Non, attends encore un peu susurra Magnus en en accélérant ses coups de reins

Il continua jusqu'à qu'il sent sa propre jouissance monter, il se déversa en relâchant le membre d'Alec. Il se déversa en criant silencieusement, il trembla à bout de souffle en se laissant aller dans les bras de son mari. Il sourit extatique en le regardant, Magnus sourit de joie et mit sa main sur son ventre.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle s'envoyer en l'air gloussa Magnus

Il se mit à rire en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou, ils ressortirent dans les toilettes après avoir nettoyé après leur passage. Ils s'installèrent à leur place comme si de rien n'était à part les suçons qu'ils avaient dans leur cou, Alec se reposa et s'endormit sur l'épaule de son mari. Ils arrivèrent à Londre, la sirène fut émerveillée par la ville. Ils allèrent dans un hôtel et prirent une chambre spéciale lune de miel, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Magnus plaqua sa sirène contre la paroi en l'embrassant passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit ce qui les fit se séparer. Ils se regardèrent avec amour, ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre et Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le porter en style marié.

\- On va tomber tous les deux paniqua Alec

\- Mais non, je te tiens sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Il le déposa sur le lit et commença à faire des caresses sensuelles avant de faire l'amour, après avoir passé la mâtiner dans le lit par rapport au le décalage horaire. Ils sortirent pour faire du shopping, Magnus entra dans un magasin et fit un vrai défilé rien que pour son mari.

\- Comment tu me trouves questionna Magnus en se tournant sur lui-même

\- Je te trouve magnifique s'extasia Alec ayant envie d'enlever les vêtements sur son mari

\- Je l'achète sourit Magnus

Ils en profitèrent pour acheter des vêtements de mode pour Isabelle et des peintures très rares pour Jocelyn et Clary, pour Asmodée ils achetèrent plusieurs Mug avec l'effigie de l'Angleterre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on prend pour Jace ? Ah je sais des canards en peluche proposa Magnus

Alec roula des yeux de l'idée de son amant après qu'il lui ait raconté la phobie des canards de Jace, celui-ci était remonté à la surface et avait été confondu avec un poisson par un canard. Depuis ce jour il n'avait été plus le même d'après Alec en racontant l'histoire à Magnus qui avait été mort de rire à la suite de cela, malgré ils prirent des Mug et partitions de musique.

\- Jace joue du piano avoua Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou, ils se rendirent dans leur hôtel. Arrivé dans l'ascenseur Magnus se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, il relâcha les sacs dans ses mains et entoura le cou de son mari. Il déboutonna son pantalon avec sa chemise, Alec s'acharna sur le sien. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou,

\- Viens en moi souffla Alec

\- Je ne t'ai pas préparé comme il faut répondit Magnus

\- J'en peux plus susurra Alec en retirant son pantalon

Il le porta en le pénétrant et gémit de surprise et de plaisir en voyant que celui-ci était plus que dilaté, il bougea en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Alec le serra dans ses bras en lui griffant la nuque ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir, il se décolla du mur en plaquant Magnus parterre. Il cria de plaisir en sentant son membre le pénétrer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait, le médecin le maintient par les hanches pour le faire bouger avec indécence. Il se déversa en criant alors que le médecin jouit en lui, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant avec amour. Ils éclatèrent de rire, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant que l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre en riant, ils rentrèrent et rangèrent leurs achats.

\- Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi proposa Magnus en l'enlaçant dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- On vient de le faire dans l'ascenseur, tu n'es pas encore rassasié souffla Alec

\- Avec toi jamais, je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin susurra Magnus

Il gloussa et pivota sa tête en allant dans la salle de bain, ils prirent un bain dans la baignoire en soupirant d'aise.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille à la plage demain soir comme ça, tu pourras reprendre ton apparence de sirène proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte d'aller à la plage, en même temps on fera un pique-nique proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Entendu, va pour un pique-nique sourit Magnus en caressant son torse

Ils firent encore une fois du shopping le lendemain pour préparer leur pique-nique, Magnus vit un magasin qui le fit sourire perversement. Il regarda si Alec le regardait avant de s'engouffrer dans le magasin, il regarda les produits. L'un des produits l'attira ce qui le fit sourire, il le prit et le paya puis le cacha de la sirène qui ne remarqua pas son achat. Le soir même Alec replongea avec plaisir dans la mer sous sa forme de sirène, il nagea sur la surface sous les yeux de Magnus. Il ressortit de la mer en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le médecin bava presque en regardant la vision. Il l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils mangèrent leur pique-nique, Magnus caressa le bras de son amant quand il se sentit rapidement bizarrement. Il avait chaud et se sentit excité, il passa une main sur son visage. Le médecin sourit en voyant les joues rouges de son amant,

\- Ça va bébé susurra Magnus

Il se tourna vers lui, il vit les pupilles dilatées de sa sirène. Il se jeta sur son amant en l'embrassant férocement, il stimula le membre de son amant.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Il se leva et alla vers le membre réveillé de Magnus, il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit gronder. Alec massa ses testicules et renfloua un réflexe de renvoi avant de l'englober entièrement, il passa sa langue sur son membre. Il relâcha le membre de sa bouche et embrassa son mari qui le renversa en le pénétrant, il gémit de plaisir sous les coups de reins de son amant. Il le fit tourner sur le ventre à quatre pattes avant de le pénétrer en le tenant par la hanche, il bougea ses hanches jusqu'à que son amant jouisse sur le drap en criant de plaisir. Il se déversa en lui en s'effondra sur lui, il l'embrassa sur la nuque ce qui le fit gémir doucement étant encore sensible. Quelques jours plus tard ils partirent à Paris, ils firent beaucoup de tourisme et de shopping sur tout que Magnus avait trouvé plusieurs articles indisponibles à New-York. Alec était entrain respirer l'air quand il entendit un sifflement provenir du vent, il haleta en se mettant à siffler lui aussi.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus en le rejoignant

Il était toujours dans son monde en entendant le sifflement, quand son mari le toucha ce qui le réveilla de son rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu avais l'air être ailleurs remarqua Magnus

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller sur l'île des sirènes déclara Alec

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Je crois que la saison des amours est arrivé souffla Alec

Il haussa les sourcils surpris avant d'hocher la tête, ils se rendirent à Nice et louèrent un cottage sur la plage pour eux. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires, ils se rendirent à la plage et Alec plongea dans l'eau pour se transformer. Il nagea près de son mari avant de se coller vers lui, il le transforma en sirène avant de nager vers l'île des sirènes. A peine arrivé Alec l'embrassa de nouveau et le transforma en humain, ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Magnus était entrain de l'embrasser dans le cou en le caressant de partout, il le pénétra ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il bougea ses reins en lui jusqu'à qu'il se déverse sur lui et il continua et se déversa en lui dans un râle de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement en se laissant happer par l'eau de la mer. Il se retira de lui et s'allongea dans le sable en le regardant heureux, Alec se leva et s'engouffra dans la forêt et son mari le suivit avant de le plaquer encore une fois contre un arbre pour lui faire l'amour. Il s'accrocha à lui en croisant les jambes derrière lui pendant qu'il était en lui, il se déversa de nouveau sur lui dans un cri de jouissance qui fit fuir les oiseaux. La tête de son amant se posa sur son épaule dans un râle de jouissance en se déversant en lui, Alec ronronna en sentant le sperme de son mari entrain de le remplir. Il le relâcha doucement en le laissant être debout, il l'entraîna vers la cascade où ils s'embrassèrent sous la chute d'eau. Magnus caressa son corps sensuellement, il le plaqua contre le mur rempli d'eau et l'embrassa sur tout le corps. Alec ferma les yeux en passant la main dans le dos de son amant, il suçota sa peau avant de le masturber doucement. Le médecin le porta en le plaquant de nouveau sur le mur, la sirène cria de plaisir sous les coups de reins de son amant. L'eau commença à frémir doucement sous les pouvoirs d'Alec, les particules se mirent à flotter doucement avant d'exploser quand la sirène cria de jouissance. Après avoir fait l'amour sur les berges, l'asiatique était entrain de se reposer alors que Alec était entrain d'embrasser son torse doucement en le caressant doucement. Il revint sur ses lèvres,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Il le prit et le fit rouler sous lui ce qui le fit rire, il le chatouilla ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de faire l'amour, ils restèrent sur l'île pendant une semaine avant de rentrer à Nice. Ils récupèrent leurs valises avant de prendre l'avion pour partir en Inde, ils arrivèrent très vite à l'hôtel. La sirène respira le parfum du jasmin de l'hôtel, ils allèrent se promener dans les rues animés pour acheter des souvenirs. Après avoir passé une semaine en Inde ils repartirent et allèrent en Indonésie, ils passèrent encore de belles vacances là-bas avant d'aller au Canada. Magnus était dehors emmitouflé dans une couverture entrain de regarder une auréole boréale dans le ciel, son mari vient avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

\- J'ai fait du chocolat chaud décréta Alec

\- Merci mon amour remercia Magnus

Il ouvrit la couverture pour enrouler son amant dedans pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer, ils regardèrent l'auréole boréale.

\- Je veux rester comme ça pour toujours avec toi déclara Alec en se blottissant contre son mari

\- Je sais moi aussi mais il faudra qu'on se bouge parce qu'on va finir gelé nargua Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il regarda son amant avec plein désir. Il se mit sur ses genoux en l'embrassant,

\- Tu sais qu'on a passé toute notre lune de miel à faire l'amour gloussa Alec

\- Je sais, on est pire que des lapins. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois enceinte à notre retour à la maison ricana Magnus

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de faire l'amour sur le banc, après avoir passé trois mois en lune de miel ils rentrèrent à New-York. Leurs familles étaient heureuses de les voir,

\- Vous avez passé des belles vacances à ce que je vois gloussa Jocelyn

\- Si tu savais maman sourit Magnus en regardant complice son mari

\- Vous avez fait quoi à part le sport dans la chambre demanda Isabelle

\- Eh bien, nous avons fait du shopping d'ailleurs nous avons acheté beaucoup de choses pour tout le monde sourit Alec en montrant les cadeaux

Tous les remercièrent pour les cadeaux souvenirs, Jocelyn leur proposa de passer à table. Alec était entrain de discuter avec son frère au sujet du royaume quand Jocelyn amena un poulet rôti avec des légumes, il sentit l'odeur ce qui lui donna une envie de vomir. Il se leva brusquement et courra à l'étage, il vomit dans les toilettes. Magnus le suivi juste après et l'entendit entrain de vomir,

\- Ça va mon amour questionna Magnus en toquant à la porte

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Il ressortit pâle ce qui l'inquiéta,

\- Tu es sûr, si tu veux on peut y aller à la maison proposa Magnus

\- Non, ça fait trois mois que nous les avons pas vus alors je ne veux pas leur faire faux bonds répondit Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus toujours inquiet

Ils descendirent de l'escalier quand au milieu de la descente Alec retourna vivement dans les toilettes pour vomir de nouveau, son mari alla voir sa mère avec tout le monde qui était inquiet à son sujet.

\- Maman, je pense que nous allons rentrer parce qu'Alexander ne sent pas bien, je suis désolé de manquer le dîner s'excusa Magnus

\- Ça va, je vais bien rassura Alec pâle en revenant

\- Tu es tout pâle Alec, on peut remettre le dîner à plus tard proposa Jocelyn

\- Je vous dis que je vais bien, j'ai du manger quelque chose de pas bon dans l'avion décréta Alec

\- Bon très bien mais tu as l'air pâle s'inquiéta Jocelyn

Alec amorça un geste pour retourner à table quand il sentit un vertige le prend, il tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit dans les bras de son mari qui l'attrapa.

\- Emmène-le dans ta chambre conseilla Asmodée inquiet pour son gendre

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le posa sur son lit, Clary amena un gant humide et le posa sur le front de son beau-frère.

\- Il est vraiment malade, maman est entrain de préparer du thé au gingembre pour lui révéla Clary

\- Merci biscuit remercia Magnus

La sirène se réveilla en mettant la main sur sa tête et se redressa doucement, il vit Magnus et Clary dans la chambre.

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Tu t'évanouis, chéri il faudra que tu ailles voir Catarina demain pour savoir ce que tu as s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va je pense que c'est le décalage horaire ou la nourriture de l'avion rappelles-toi que je n'ai pas pris la même chose que toi rassura Alec

Ils entendirent toquer et virent Jocelyn entrer avec une tasse de thé fumante,

\- Tiens je t'ai fais du thé, je pense que ça calmera ton estomac déclara Jocelyn

\- Merci en plus ça sent bon sourit Alec en respirant l'odeur du thé

Il but le thé, la rouquine proposa son fils et son gendre de passer la nuit à la maison. Magnus alla prendre quelque affaire à eux avant de rentrer, il entra chez lui discrètement après avoir vu la lumière éteint chez lui. Il monta dans son ancienne chambre, il vit le corps endormi de son mari sous les draps, il se changea et se glissa à ses côtés. La sirène se tourna vers lui, il haleta en le voyant nu dans son lit.

\- Tu en as mis du temps gloussa Alec

\- Tu m'attendais sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas l'un de tes fantasmes de me faire l'amour dans ta garçonnière susurra Alec en passant un doigt sur le torse de son amant

Magnus ria doucement avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement, ils s'endormirent épuisés par le décalage horaire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la capture d'Alec et le changement de plan de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: C'était le calme avant la tempête qui va avoir lieu dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi en train de chanter sur un air de Peter Pan de tu t'envoles de voir Alec en train de se préparer pour le paradis"** **Rêve ta vie en couleurs,** **C'est le secret du bonheur, Rêve que tu as des ailes, Hirondelle ou tourterelle, Et là-haut dans le ciel, Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles au paradis "Satan regarda ses démons en train de chanter derrière Hachi" Non mais c'est quoi ça allez on travaille MAINTENANT " les démons râlaient avant d'aller travailler et Satan soupira avant de passer devant Hachi" je vais emmener Alec au paradis alors tu vas rester tranquille sinon ça va aller mal pour toi " Hachi hocha la tête et les regarda partir" C'EST LA FÊTE LES GARS XD allez je te laisse lire le chapitre mais tu vas beaucoup me détester**

 **Lavigne126 : Malheureusement je ne vais pas avoir de scène pendant un moment parce que la sitaution va rester durant deux chapitre avant le retour de la normal et aussi une mort horrible pour Valentin si ça te peut soulager**

 **HekateWitch1: Hachi était tranquille quand des chasseurs de fantômes sous un air de ghostbusters" Où est le fantôme "Hachi avait la mâchoire décroché en les regardant" Bordel il faut que j'arrête de bouffer des cookies avec du sirop c'est pas bon pour moi XD les ennuies commencent dans ce chapitre et tu vas ressuscité**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec vomit dans les toilettes après s'être réveillé, Magnus grimaça en le soutenant. Il se leva et essuya sa bouche après s'être débarbouillé pendant que son mari tirait la chasse d'eau, ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient revenu de leur lune de miel et trois semaines qu'Alec se plaignait de maux de tête, de nausée à certaines odeurs fortes et fringales à toute heure avant de les renvoyer aussitôt dans les toilettes. Magnus alla préparer un thé au thym pour faire passer ses nausées pendant qu'il se reposait dans leur lit, la sirène s'allongea sur le lit en s'endormant encore nauséeux. Il se redressa un peu pour boire le thé dont l'odeur calma sa nausée, il le but un peu avant de se coucher sous la surveillance de son amant. Il l'embrassa sur le front et le laissa se reposer, il sortit de la chambre et fut biper par l'hôpital. Il entra de nouveau et prévient doucement son mari de l'appel de son travail avant de partir pour l'hôpital malgré ça il était inquiet pour Alec, il appela sa sœur pour lui demander de tenir compagnie à la sirène comme celui-ci était malade. Elle accepta et prévint toute la famille d'Alec qui se dirigea tous vers l'appartement du couple, ils rentrèrent et firent silence. Isabelle entra dans la chambre du couple et vit son frère aîné entrain de dormir tranquillement, elle referma la porte doucement et rejoignit les autres dans le salon en leur intimant de se taire comme le noiraud était endormi. Magnus était entrain de faire une intervention sur une vieille femme dont l'os de la hanche était fêlé dû à son âge, Catarina avait mis la musique classique pour calmer les nerfs de son meilleur ami en le voyant anxieux non seulement pour l'intervention mais aussi pour Alec. Il termina et remercia tout le monde avant de ressortir de la salle d'opération, il se lava les mains et enleva son bonnet et son masque. Il prit son dossier et le lit quand Catarina le rejoignit après avoir placé la patiente dans la salle de soins intensifs pour surveiller sa plaie,

\- Alec va bien demanda Catarina

\- Pas fort en ce moment, il est malade depuis un moment répondit Magnus

\- Il s'est fait examiner par un médecin demanda Catarina

\- A part toi, Ragnor, Tessa et Raphaël personne ne sait qu'Alec n'est pas normal si tu vois ce que je veux dire expliqua Magnus

\- Si tu veux, il pourra venir et je l'examinerais proposa Catarina

\- D'accord, je le ferais. Je lui dirais de venir te voir pour qu'il se fasse soigner décréta Magnus

Elle sourit et tapota sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, celui-ci se dirigea vers son bureau et classa ses dossiers. Il fut biper de nouveau ce qui le fit soupirer avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre l'accueil, entre-temps Alec se réveilla encore vaseux par son état. Il se leva et alla dans le salon, il vit que tout le monde était présent entrain de discuter. Clary se leva et vint le voir, elle posa la main sur son front pour voir s'il avait la fièvre,

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre ce qui est bon signe sourit Clary

\- Je vais bien pour le moment après que je me sois reposé rassura Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et proposèrent d'aller à la plage, ils plongèrent dans la mer pour se transformer. Alec nagea moins vite que sa fratrie et rentra dans la salle du trône, pour voir ses parents. Maryse le regarda avec amour et fierté en même temps que son père, elle l'enlaça fortement.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais révéla Maryse

\- Je sais maman, vous m'avez manqué papa et toi sourit Alec

\- Alors tu as passé une agréable lune de miel demanda Robert

\- C'était génial papa, on a fait le tour de l'Europe avant d'aller en Indonésie et on as terminé par le Canada raconta Alec rayonnant de joie

\- Je n'en doute pas mon fils sourit Maryse énigmatique

Il sortit sans comprendre le regard complice que ses parents se jetèrent entre eux, il rentra plus tard chez lui et prépara à manger dont l'odeur était supportable pour lui. Magnus entra et sentit l'odeur de la nourriture, il vit son mari aux fourneaux.

\- On dirait que ça va mieux gloussa Magnus en l'enlaçant par-derrière

\- Un peu mieux mais j'ai encore l'estomac dans les talons grimaça Alec en se retournant

\- Justement Catarina a proposé de t'examiner en considérant que tu es une sirène, elle va t'ausculter et nous pourrons savoir enfin ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, ils mangèrent tranquillement. Le lendemain la sirène se réveilla et alla vomir dans les toilettes le peu de contenu qu'il avait dans son estomac, son mari se réveilla et alla faire du thé pour faire passer son mal. Il s'allongea sur le lit après s'être barbouillé, il se redressa en essayant de boire du thé. Il grimaça avant de se lever pour aller vomir encore une fois dans les toilettes, Magnus soutient sa tête et essaya de l'aida à se débarbouiller. Il le porta et le mit dans le lit ce qu'il le fit somnoler, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Reposes-toi ensuite nous irons à l'hôpital rassura Magnus

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne souffla Alec

\- Je vais aller prendre un gant humide pour te rafraîchir déclara Magnus en se levant pour aller prendre un gant humide pour son mari

Il mouilla le gant quand son téléphone sonna, il répondit à sa mère et il lui raconta l'état d'Alec qui était toujours le même. Jocelyn raccrocha son téléphone et prit Jena dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue, elle regarda sa fille. Asmodée entra dans la maison et vit sa femme songeuse,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Asmodée en retirant sa veste et en défaisant sa cravate

\- C'est Alec, il a encore eu des nausées depuis trois semaines. Tu te rends compte en plus Magnus m'a dit que parfois il se plaignait d'avoir des maux de tête et des vertiges, je suis sûr qu'il a dû chopper quelques choses de grave pendant leur lune de miel songea Jocelyn

Asmodée regarda sa femme avant de songer lui aussi avant de faire un sourire, il s'assit en gloussant comme s'il connaissait quelque chose.

\- Tu sais peut-être quelque chose sur son état actuel demanda Jocelyn

\- Et si je te disais ce que Robert m'a dit sur leurs peuples sourit Asmodée

\- Que veux-tu dire demanda Jocelyn en déposant sa fille parterre

\- Robert m'a affirmé que les sirènes mâles surtout quand ils se sont accouplé avec un autre mâle celui-ci qui n'est pas ascendant peut voir son corps un peu changé expliqua Asmodée

\- Ce qui signifie s'empressa Jocelyn

\- Pertes d'appétit puis fringales subites, nausées et vomissement, vertiges, maux de tête. Ça te dit rien ces symptômes-là énuméra Asmodée

Elle réalisa la chose et écarquilla les yeux, elle esquissa un sourire, elle secoua la tête avant de regarder son mari qui souriait en grand.

\- C'est impossible réfuta Jocelyn

\- C'est la vérité, ça se pourrait qu'Alec soit enceinte dévoila Asmodée en ricanant

\- OH MON DIEU ça signifie que je vais être grand-mère haleta Jocelyn

\- C'est exact et moi grand-père ria Asmodée

\- Il faut que je leur téléphone pour les prévenir de la nouvelle déduisit Jocelyn en se penchant vers le téléphone

Asmodée lui prit des mains,

\- Non, tu vas les laisser le savoir eux-mêmes, et peut-être que ce n'est pas ça aussi mais attendons qu'ils fassent le test conclu Asmodée

\- J'espère que c'est ça se réjouit Jocelyn en mettant les mains sur ses joues

Il ria en embrassant sa femme qui se lançait dans ses rêveries de bébé joufflus l'appelant mamie, Alec se leva après avoir dormi pendant un moment. Il retrouva son mari dans le canapé,

\- Tu as l'air un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, remarqua Magnus

\- J'ai un peu faim par contre souffla Alec

\- Je vais aller chercher à manger pour toi déclara Magnus

Il se leva et alla prendre une assiette de soupe de légumes pour son amant, il lui donna ce qui le fit sentir un peu mieux. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, celui-ci lui caressa la nuque.

\- Ça va mieux questionna Magnus

\- Un peu mieux répondit Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

\- Si tu te sens un peu mieux demain, Catarina t'attendras pour t'examiner déclara Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et commença à jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de Magnus, il commença à déboutonner le vêtement et caressa sa peau. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans son cou avant de se mettre sur ses jambes, Magnus mit ses mains sur ses fesses avant de le porter dans leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour. Alec s'endormit sous le regard inquiet de Magnus qui l'embrassa sur le front, il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit. Camille entra dans la maison des Morgenstern, elle se rendit dans le bureau après avoir laissé son manteau avec le majordome. Valentin était dans son fauteuil roulant,

\- Alors à ce qui paraît vous avez défié la mort se moqua Camille

\- Exact j'ai défié la mort et le je le ferai encore quand j'aurai cette sirène en ma possession déclara Valentin

\- J'aurai pensé que votre obsession cesserait mais à ce que je vois, c'est loin d'être le cas commenta Camille en s'asseyant sur le bureau

\- Mon obsession comme vous le dites est bien réel, figurez-vous et je vais vous le montrer sourit Valentin

Il mit une vidéo en mettant en scène une transformation d'Alec et de sa fratrie en sirène, la blonde resta coi en voyant la vidéo.

\- Vous allez capturer lesquelles parce que je veux que vous preniez ce type glissa Camille

\- Ce que je vais faire car les autres sont trop jeune alors que lui est le plus vieux décréta Valentin

\- Je vois et quand est-ce que vous allez passer à l'action demanda Camille

\- Très prochainement, il faut juste qu'il soit seul pour que je le capture ricana Valentin

Camille sourit sardonique en sachant que le nouveau jouet de son ex-petit ami allait être capturé ce qui lui donnerait le champ libre envers lui, elle l'aiderait à surmonter la perte de son mari ainsi elle pourrait le conquérir de nouveau. Elle sourit de victoire devant son plan, Jonathan la regarda du haut de l'escalier la voyant sourire de sa future victoire. Lilith vint près de son fils et mit la main sur son épaule,

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joies mais cette fille sert de toi comme d'un objet souligna Lilith

\- Tu as raison maman tu es vraiment une rabat-joie, mêles-toi de tes affaires au lieu des miennes rétorqua Jonathan froidement

\- Jonathan je suis ta mère fulmina Lilith

\- Avant ou après que tu te fasses culbuter par tous les mecs de la ville questionna Jonathan avec un visage narquois

Sa mère le gifla assez fortement en le regardant furieuse, il tourna la tête sous l'impact. Il la regarda avec la joue rouge sous la force de la gifle, il la laissa seule dans le couloir. Elle soupira avant de lâcher une larme qu'elle essuya rapidement, elle descendit dans le bureau de son mari et le regarda jubiler de son plan d'acquérir l'immortelle. Alec se rendit à l'hôpital et Catarina le rejoignit à l'accueil,

\- Alec, je t'attendais. Magnus est en pleine réunion avec le directeur donc il te rejoindra plus tard prévint Catarina

\- Je sais, il m'a prévenu de son absence pendant que tu m'ausculterais sourit Alec

\- Allez viens voyons ce que tu as sourit Catarina

Ils se rendirent dans une salle d'examen, elle lui fit une prise de sang et l'ausculta en lui posant plusieurs questions. Ils discutèrent attendant les résultats du sang d'Alec, les résultats arrivèrent. Catarina regarda le résultat,

\- Oh surpris Catarina

\- C'est si mauvais que ça mon état s'inquiéta Alec

\- Non mais heureusement je sais que tu n'es pas humain, enfin bref tu es enceinte d'un mois. La date de conception remonte pendant que vous étiez en lune de miel expliqua Catarina en lisant le rapport

\- Je suis enceinte de Magnus s'étonna Alec

\- Oui à moins que tu doives l'expliquer ceci nargua Catarina

\- Tu rigoles, à peine s'il me laissait sortir de la chambre, si je te dis qu'on l'a fait dans les toilettes d'un musée parce que d'après lui il avait une gravure de portrait nu me ressemblait un peu trop ce qui l'avait excité raconta Alec

Son ancienne tutrice éclata de rire devant l'obsédé qu'était devenu son meilleur ami, elle l'invita à manger dehors le temps que Magnus termine avec le directeur pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour se rendre vers un café et ils ne remarquèrent pas un Van noire les suivre, des hommes jaillirent du van. Les deux furent surpris de les voir, l'un d'eux mit un mouchoir plein de chloroforme sur le visage d'Alec, Catarina le défendit.

\- NON LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE hurla Catarina

L'un d'eux la frappa au visage assez violemment en la blessant avant de la pousser sur le côté, elle cria à l'aide en en essayant de s'accrocher à l'un d'eux. Les hommes prirent le corps endormit d'Alec dans leur Van avant de faire crisser les roues, beaucoup de témoins vinrent aider Catarina, ils la transportèrent à l'hôpital. Magnus était entrain de discuter avec son directeur d'hôpital quand une infirmière vint l'alerter de l'agression de Catarina, il sortit à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami.

\- Cat, que s'est-il passé demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Magnus, c'est Alec. Ils ont enlevé Alec et je n'ai rien pu faire s'excusa Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'en veux pas mais est-ce que tu as pu avoir des détails sur eux questionna Magnus

\- C'était un Van noir, la plaque d'immatriculation était de New-York et je ne m'en souviens pas des numéros pour le moment. Ses hommes étaient vêtus de noire détailla Catarina en essayant de se souvenir

\- Merci ma chérie remercia Magnus

Il sortit de la chambre et appela son père pour le prévenir de la situation, Asmodée sauta de sa chaise de bureau et se rendit dans le bureau de son directeur. Il l'ouvrit sans frapper,

\- Bane, vous ne savez pas frapper gronda le directeur

\- Monsieur je suis désolé mais il y un cas de force majeure. Mon fils m'a signalé que des hommes ont enlevé mon gendre dans un Van noir raconta Asmodée

\- Je vois, très bien souffla le directeur

Il alla dans la salle où tous étaient regroupés,

\- CECI UN CAS DE FORCE MAJEUR, ON A ENLEVE LE GENDRE DE L'UN DE NOUS METTEZ TOUTES LES PROCEDURES EN PLACE POUR ARRTER LES TYPES QUI L'ONT ENLEVER ordonna le directeur

\- Beaucoup de personnes ont commencé à sauter sur leur téléphone, le téléphone d'Asmodée sonna et dès qu'il répondit c'était Henri que Magnus avait appelé pour le signaler de la situation. Il confirma la situation, plus tard Henri débarqua dans les locaux du FBI pour en discuter.

\- Toutes les brigades sont sur le pied de guerre et ils ont bloqué les aéroports ainsi que les péages pour ne pas qu'ils puissent pas s'enfuir avec Alec expliqua Henri en établissant le plan sur tout le pays

\- Il faudra mettre sur écoute le domicile de Magnus et le tien au cas où les ravisseurs vous contactes pour demander une rançon renchérit le directeur

Il approuva et leva la tête quand il vit Clary avec Jace venir dans leur direction, l'agent prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Papa, papy dites-moi que vous allez le retrouver souhaita Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais retrouver Alec, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ton frère car je suis inquiet pour lui s'inquiéta Asmodée

\- Il est avec maman pour le moment averti Clary

\- Monsieur Bane, pourrais-je vous aider;Alec est mon frère et je veux le retrouver aussi demanda Jace

\- Très bien, ton aide sera bénéfique dans cette affaire accepta Henri

Ils firent les recherches sous l'œil critique de Camille qui faisait semblant de travailler alors qu'elle ne faisait rien, elle attendait le bon moment pour partir d'ici et réconforter Magnus. Celui-ci était chez sa mère qui le réconfortait,

\- Ton père et ton grand-père sont entrain de mettre tout en œuvre pour le retrouver rassura Jocelyn

\- J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose maman déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ses trois dernières semaines renifla Magnus

Jena vint voir son frère et le fit un sourire pour le rassurer, la sonnette d'entrée sonna et Jocelyn l'ouvrit sur Isabelle avec Simon qui avait appris la situation. Elle pleura dans les bras de Magnus qui la serra dans ses bras, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Clary avec Catarina.

\- Cat, que fais-tu ici demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venue te dire une chose importante que je ne pouvais pas te dire à l'hôpital concernant Alec commenta Catarina

\- Dis-le-moi s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, Alec est enceinte d'un mois avoua Catarina

Il fut sous le choc qu'il tomba parterre avant d'être attrapé par sa mère et sa sœur, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et but le verre d'eau que sa mère lui présentait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Bordel, il est enceint souffla Magnus

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve parce que s'il ne reçoit pas les soins adéquats il peut faire une fausse couche essentiellement sous pression et le stress expliqua Catarina

\- Il faut que j'aille voir papa pour lui dire s'empressa Magnus

\- Calme-toi apaisa Jocelyn en mettant la main sur son épaule

\- Ce n'est pas en me calmant qu'on va retrouver Alexander et mon enfant fulmina Magnus en prenant sa veste et ses clefs de voiture

Il se rendit au local du FBI où tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre, Clary l'avait accompagné. Asmodée vit ses enfants, Magnus s'approcha de son père et le pris dans ses bras en s'effondrant dans ses bras. Il le prit dans ses bras en le consolant,

\- Je suis là, je te promets de le retrouver promis Asmodée

\- Il n'y a pas que ça papa pleura Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna Asmodée

Il les emmena dans son bureau et ferma la porte, il se tourna vers eux. Clary passa une main dans le dos de son frère,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Asmodée

\- Papa, Alec est enceint d'un mois révéla Magnus en pleure

Il fut sous le choc comme son fils et s'assit brutalement sur sa chaise, il souffla pour se reprendre. Il l'enlaça assez fortement,

\- Je vais les retrouver tous les deux, mon gendre et mon futur petits-enfant, je ne vais pas les laisser dans les mains de ses crapules promis Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans la chaise, son père se rendit dans la salle d'opération pour avoir plus de nouvelles. Pendant ce temps Isabelle partit avec son petit ami dans l'océan avertir ses parents de la situation, Maryse s'était évanouis à moitié en sachant que ses visions avaient eu lieu. Robert fut enragé qu'une tempête commença à se former dans la mer,

\- Ce n'est pas tout papa et maman, Alec est enceint révéla Isabelle

\- Par Neptune souffla Maryse choquée

Robert appela tous ses soldats et les envoya sur terre à la recherche de son fils, Izzy revint sur terre avec Simon prévint Jace au sujet des soldats qu'avait envoyés leur père. Pendant ce temps le van noire s'arrêta devant la demeure des Morgenstern, ils entrèrent dans un chemin qui était dans un sous-sol. Valentin vit le corps endormi d'Alec, il sourit de victoire en le regardant.

\- Bien mettez-le dans le bassin d'eau, dites aux scientifiques de procéder à un examen complet sur lui ordonna Valentin

\- Bien monsieur répondit l'homme de main

Ils mirent Alec dans un bassin d'eau, celui-ci se réveilla au contact de l'eau et se transforma en sirène automatiquement. Il vit qu'il était dans une cuve d'eau, il essaya de sortir mais vit que la cuve était protégée par un socle. Il prit peur quand des scientifiques vinrent avec beaucoup de machines et le brancha pour surveiller ses constances vitales, l'un d'eux remarqua un faible cœur parmi les battements de cœur d'Alec. Il regarda ses résultats de sang avant de partir à toute vitesse vers son chef, celui-ci lit le rapport et alla voir Valentin.

\- Monsieur, la sirène est enceinte et d'après nos analyses il en est à un mois de grossesse dévoila le scientifique

\- Encore plus parfait, s'il est enceint. A la naissance de son enfant, je le garderai avec moi sourit Valentin

\- Que devons-nous faire demanda le scientifique

\- Gardez-le jusqu'à la naissance ensuite vous prélèverez un morceau de sa chair et de son sang ordonna Valentin

\- Entendu monsieur répondit le scientifique

Valentin remonta vers son bureau par un accès secret, Lilith avait vu l'accès secret de son mari. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit endormi dans la maison pour se glisser dans la pièce secrète, elle entra et se cacha en voyant plusieurs scientifiques devant une cuve d'eau. Elle attendit avant de s'approcher et resta scotchée en voyant Alec allongé dans l'eau recroqueviller sur lui-même comme pour se protéger ou plutôt son ventre, elle s'approcha et posa la main sur la vitre de la cuve. Alec leva la tête et la regarda avec des yeux suppliants,

\- Alors mon mari avait raison sur toute la ligne, ce qui signifie que ton sang peut vraiment rendre à une personne la jeunesse éternelle sourit Lilith perfidement

Il vit le regard perfide de Lilith et prit peur en allant vers le fond de la cuve, elle le laissa et remonta à l'étage supérieur. La sirène mit les mains sur son ventre comme pour le protéger,

\- Magnus, viens nous sauver souffla Alec en s'allongeant parterre

Magnus faisait les cent pas dans le local du FBI, il avait peur pour son mari et son enfant.

\- Chef nous avons retrouvé un van noir près de la route en allant vers Statent Island et Manhattan déclara un agent

\- On a aussi les images assez claires de la plaque d'immatriculation renchérit un policier

\- Très bien, que tous se rassemblent et inspectent chaque coin de cette rue ou vous avez vu la bagnole, vous deux essayez de trouver encore plus d'infos sur ce véhicule essentiellement sur son propriétaire et son adresse ordonna Henri

Tous se mirent au travail sauf Camille, celle-ci croisa les bras en regardant tout le monde avec un brin d'ennui.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on recherche un mec qui s'est peut-être enfui avec son amant en faisant croire qu'il a été enlevé critiqua Camille

\- Retourne à ton poste Camille et c'est un ordre ordonna le directeur

\- Je m'en moque de votre ordre, suspendez-moi et je vous colle un procès pour harcèlement menaça Camille

\- Sale garce fulmina Magnus en se levant pour la frapper

\- Du calme Magnus, rappelles-toi que tu ne dois pas frapper une femme rappela Clary en passant devant elle

\- C'est vrai Magnus, écoute ta petite sœur chérie se moqua Camille

La rousse se tourna vers elle et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui la fit tomber sur les fesses, elle fit craquer son poing. La blonde cracha du sang en voyant sa lèvre fendue,

\- Moi par contre je m'en cogne vu que je suis une fille et ça soulage depuis le temps que je rêvais de t'en coller une, donc tu vas lever ton joli petit cul et te mettre au travail ou te casser d'ici et laisser les vrais agents fédéraux avec les vrais policiers faire leur boulot. Ne me dis pas que tu es un agent fédéral aussi car tu n'es rien d'autre que la pute du service ici, tu ne fais qu'écarter les cuisses pour avoir ce que tu veux. Je le sais car tu as essayé de séduire mon père pour avoir Magnus mais dommage pour toi mon père est très fidèle à ma mère que dis-je il est carrément fou de ma mère et ne peut pas vivre sans elle, ça c'est un vrai homme et non avec les hommes qui étaient mariés et que tu as séduit pour les jeter après ton utilisation. Maintenant je te laisse te relever et faire ton choix mais je te préviens si tu ne bouges pas d'ici sans rien faire ce ne sera pas qu'un seul coup de poing que tu auras menaça Clary en faisant craquer ses poings

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative de viol et l'inquiétude de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Malheureusement les ennuis continue dans le chapitre les retours des choses vont commencer dans le prochain chapitre**

 **HelateWicth: "Hachi voit plusieurs fantômes chez elle" Vous ne pouvez pas aller hanter quelqu'un d'autre parce que vous m'empêchez de dormir les gars bon en tout cas les ennuis continue dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Ouch tu vas encore me détester dans ce chapitre bon le retour des choses dans le prochain chapitre et je me ferai pardonne avec une de tes idées que tu m'avait proposer auparavant**

 **Alec Barton : "Hachi qui faisait la fête en enfer malgré les grondements de Satan" Bordel comment je vais faire il ya trop de travail en plus VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE TRAVAIL A FAIRE "les demons se mirent au travail et Hachi fit la moue"Au fait il revient quand Alec" Stan haussa les épaules" quand il aurait compris les sens de la valeur sans doute j'en sais rien XD les ennuis continue mais les choses commenceront à se mettre normalement surtout que je réserve une chapitre d'enfer pour me faire pardonner**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec nageait en rond dans la cuve d'eau, il s'allongea avant de s'asseoir et regarda les scientifiques faire des tests sur son eau en surveillant ses constantes à lui et son enfant. Il plaça une main sur son ventre comme pour le protéger et sentir la chaleur qui en dégageait, il pria de toutes ses forces que son mari vienne leur sauver de cet enfer. Magnus eut de plus en plus d'espoir d'après les recherches effectuées par la police et le FBI, son père le soutenait en lui disant les nouvelles. Les deux policiers avaient retrouvé une Van noir abandonné contenant les empreintes d'Alec à l'intérieur, il eut peur en voyant la petite tache de sang à l'intérieur du véhicule avant de comprendre que c'était une tache de rouille ce qui le soulagea. Son grand-père le supplia plusieurs fois de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer comme il était debout depuis presque 48 heures à attendre des nouvelles, sa sœur par ruse le drogua pour qu'il s'endorme en mettant un somnifère dans un verre d'eau pour lui. Jace les ramena chez leurs parents, il en profita pour prévenir sa petite amie des recherches en parallèle des soldats marins sous l'ordre de son père. Elle souffla de soulagement en sachant que beaucoup de personne mettaient la main à la pâte pour retrouver son beau-frère de même Camille après qu'elle lui ai mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire comme elle refusait de coopérer, Jace mit Magnus sur son lit et aida sa belle-mère à le déshabiller. Jocelyn était très inquiète pour Alec et le bébé, Clary vint la rassurer en lui disant que le noiraud était très fort et le bébé aussi vu qu'il était de Magnus. Elle sourit devant la boutade de sa fille, Jena monta sur le lit de son grand-frère et s'allongea près de lui en s'endormant. La présence de Jena fit du bien à Magnus car son visage était emprunt d'inquiétude et de peur et maintenant il était reposé. Valentin redescendit dans le sous-sol de sa maison et alla voir les scientifiques et sourit devant les fonctions vitales d'Alec qui était bonne, il regarda la sirène avec un regard affamé comme s'il voulait le dévorer.

\- J'ai hâte que tu accouches pour manger ta chair ainsi que celui-ci de ton bébé, on dit que la chair d'un bébé est encore plus savoureuse que celui d'une sirène adulte ricana Valentin

Alec nagea en face de lui et tapa sur la cuve avec fureur, il ricana encore plus en voyant le désespoir dans les yeux de la sirène.

\- Personne ne viendrait te chercher ici, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mon prisonnier jusqu'à que tu accouches de ton enfant, ainsi tu seras libre enfin si je n'ai pas changé d'avis avant ria Valentin méchamment

Il cogna sur la vitre avant de se laisser glisser au sol, il commença à pleurer en s'enroulant autour de lui. Magnus serra le coquillage d'Alec dans son cou, il soupira en regardant les agents et les policiers entrain de se mettre à la recherche de son amant. Son père entra dans le bureau où Magnus s'était réfugié pour s'éloigner de tout le monde,

\- On va le retrouver, on est proche de le trouver rassura Asmodée

\- Je sais papa mais je l'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui en plus il porte mon enfant maintenant, le pire est que je ne peux rien faire c'est ce qui me tue papa renifla Magnus en regardant son père

Asmodée vit des larmes dans les yeux de son fils, il le prit dans ses bras et sentit sa détresse. Le médecin craqua dans les bras de son père en sanglotant, il le serra et le consola malgré que ça ne serve à rien. Clary entra dans le bureau et les vit, elle aussi avait envie de pleurer en voyant la tristesse de son frère depuis la disparition de son beau-frère, Camille regarda la scène de loin et se réjouissait de la détresse de Magnus depuis que son amant était parti. Elle attendit qu'il soit seul pour l'aborder,

\- Rentre à la maison et on t'appellera s'il y a du nouveau conseilla Asmodée

\- Non je veux rester là papa, je veux retrouver mon mari et mon enfant murmura Magnus en regardant ses mains

\- Magnus, écoute papa et ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force menaça Clary doucement

Il hocha la tête lentement et prit les clefs de sa voiture, Henri conseilla à son petit-fils de ne pas conduire dans son état, Camille voyant sa chance profita de la situation.

\- Je vais le raccompagner proposa Camille

\- Hors de question sale garce s'écria Clary

\- On ne t'a pas sonné petite peste rétorqua Camille

\- Tu veux encore une autre raclée proposa Clary menaçant

\- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, Camille tu vas raccompagner Magnus jusqu'à chez lui et tu reviens ici presto ordonna le directeur

\- Je préfère ramener mon frère chez nous au lieu de cette sale pute cracha Clary

\- C'est un ordre déclara le directeur

Asmodée posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui fulminait de colère devant l'air narquois de la blonde, Magnus était complètement amorphe de la situation. Il entra comme un zombie dans sa voiture et serra encore une fois le coquillage d'Alec, les battements de cœur du coquillage lui indiquaient que son amant allait bien mais pour combien de temps il se le demandait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va le retrouver ton mari rassura Camille faussement

Magnus ne l'écoutait pas préférant sentir les battements de cœur de son amant dans le creux de sa main, la blonde gara sa voiture sur le côté et regarda son ex. Elle mit la main sur sa cuisse pour le sortir de ses pensées, elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire séductrice. En voyant que son ex ne bougea pas du tout, elle se réjouissait de son plan. Elle l'amena à son appartement, Magnus entra chez lui les larmes aux yeux en regardant chez lui. Il s'avança vers sa chambre et s'agenouilla vers le coussin où il avait l'odeur d'Alec dessus, il le prit et le sentit en sanglotant dessus en respirant son odeur. Camille était entrain de le chercher quand elle le trouva à genoux devant un coussin en sanglots, elle roula des yeux avant de s'avancer vers lui et mit la main sur son épaule.

\- Eh on va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas rassura Camille faussement

Elle le fit regarder et lui essaya ses larmes sur ses joues, elle s'approcha lentement vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser quand Magnus la repoussa brutalement. Il se leva en la regardant froidement,

\- Quitte cette chambre maintenant ordonna Magnus froidement

\- J'essayais juste de te consoler et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies s'offusqua Camille

\- En profitant de ma faiblesse et de ma vulnérabilité accusa Magnus

Elle serra les dents en voyant qu'elle était percée à jour, elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle entendit un sanglot provenir de la chambre ce qui la fit enrager de penser que Magnus allait pas tomber aussi facilement dans ses filets, elle réfléchit à un autre plan avant d'observer le calendrier sur le mur. Elle sourit à son plan, Magnus ne se doutant pas de la situation continua de respirer l'odeur d'Alec sur l'oreiller. Il s'allongea sur leur lit en respirant son odeur, sans qu'il réalise il s'endormit ayant l'oreiller de son mari entre les bras. Il rêva que celui-ci était toujours avec lui et portait leur enfant dans ses bras, Jocelyn ayant reçu un appel de son mari la prévenant pour Magnus, se rendit dans son appartement avec Jena. A peine qu'elle franchit la porte qu'elle vit Camille assise dans le canapé en feuilletant l'album photo du mariage de Magnus et d'Alec, elle fulmina en mettant sa fille cadette parterre. Elle la prit par la main,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais là fulmina Jocelyn

\- Je suis venue ici pour ramener Magnus et pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise rétorqua Camille

La rouquine s'énerva encore plus et arracha l'album photo de ses mains ce qui la fit crier d'offuscation,

\- Ça ne te concerne pas car c'est quelque chose de privée en plus tu n'es rien dans sa vie maintenant que je suis là va-t-en d'ici ordonna Jocelyn

\- Peuh on va peut-être retrouver ton cher gendre mais je peux garantir qu'entre-temps Magnus sera dégoûté par lui comme il sera sans doute violé par des hommes ou encore…stoppa Camille en recevant une gifle

\- QUITTE CET APPARTEMENT IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE TE JETTE COMME UNE MAL-PRÔPRE DEVANT MA FILLE hurla Jocelyn

Elle se tient la joue avant de prendre son sac et partir de l'appartement, Jocelyn passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de boire de l'eau pour se calmer de la situation. Jena avait commencé à sangloter en voyant sa mère crier aussi fort, sa mère la consola. Son fils sortit de la chambre encore vaseux et les yeux rouges, Jena alla dans les bras de son frère. Il la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, Jocelyn lui caressa la joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jocelyn

\- Comment tu veux que ça puisse aller tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé mon mari et mon enfant souffla Magnus en déposant sa petite sœur parterre

Jocelyn mit la télé pour sa fille et entraîna son fils dans sa chambre, celui-ci mit la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas supporter s'il leur arrive quelque chose maman, j'ai peur de les perdre tous les deux. J'en mourrai sanglota Magnus

\- Je sais mon chéri mais on va les retrouver tous les deux consola Jocelyn

Il pleura en serrant sa mère dans ses bras et s'endormit profondément épuisé d'avoir pleuré, elle lui caressa les cheveux maternellement. Son téléphone vibra et elle vit que c'était son mari, elle envoya un message pour le prévenir de l'état de leur fils. Asmodée soupira longuement en lisant le message, Clary entra dans le bureau avec deux gobelets de café.

\- Un message de maman demanda Clary

\- Oui, elle est avec Magnus et Jena. Il a encore pleuré avant de s'endormir profondément souffla Asmodée en regardant sa fille

\- Je peux le comprendre, moi aussi j'aurais agi de la même façon si sa avait été Jace révéla Clary

Il tiqua légèrement devant la révélation de sa fille au sujet de son petit ami malgré qu'il ait tout fait pour retrouver le blond, la rousse vit le tic de son père et sourit légèrement en sachant qu'elle savait son appréciation pour le blond. Alec était toujours dans la cuve, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son enlèvement, il tourna en rond en essayant de s'échapper de la cuve d'eau. Le socle était fermé de l'extérieur et la vitre était incassable pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à cause de sa grossesse car il fallait de l'énergie pour alimenter son bébé. Il s'installa dans un coin de la cuve et mit la main sur son ventre en pensant à Magnus, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il vienne les chercher très vite. Valentin descendit par la porte secrète de sa maison et se rendit dans le labo, le chef des scientifiques vint le voir pour les bilans de santé d'Alec et du bébé.

\- Comment-va-t-il demanda Valentin en regardant la sirène allongé de dos vers eux

\- Pour le moment il a une baisse de tension comme s'il lui manquait de nourriture expliqua le scientifique

\- Je vois alors il a faim, très bien nourrissez-le avec de la nourriture humaine mais qu'il reste attaché pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. Je ne veux pas que ma future immortalité s'échappe d'ici ricana Valentin en posant sa main sur la vitre qui reflétait le dos d'Alec

Le chef hocha la tête et ordonna à son équipe de vider la cuve pour donner de la nourriture pour Alec, en voyant la cuve d'eau se vider ce qu'il le força à reprendre forme humaine. Il se retrouva nu devant certaines personnes qui l'observait avec intérêt, il se cacha avec honte à part son mari personne n'avait vu son corps. Il se sentait violé dans son intimité, il vit un plateau de repas pour lui. Ayant beaucoup faim, il prit le plateau et commença à manger pour son bébé. Il caressa son ventre avec amour sans faire attention aux regards insistants des scientifiques, beaucoup notaient le comportement d'Alec sur leur calepin. Après avoir mangé son repas, il s'assit dans un coin sans les regarder, une femme se tourna vers son chef qui observa la sirène dans la cuve.

\- Chef, on remplit la cuve d'eau de nouveau questionna la femme

\- Pas encore, on va le laisser comme ça pour ce soir, on le remplira demain matin pensa le chef

\- Très bien répondit la femme

\- Bien je vous remercie tout le monde nous avons beaucoup progressé sur le comportement sur le sujet Alpha alias la sirène et d'ailleurs quel est le signe de progression pour le sujet béta alias le fœtus questionna le chef

\- Le sujet béta va très bien, il est en forme. Son cœur a le même rythme que celui d'un humain ce qui est incroyable s'émerveilla un scientifique

\- Bien nous continuerions les travaux demain sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée souhaita le chef

Ils souhaitèrent la même chose pour leur chef avant de partir vers les vestiaires pour rentrer chez eux, l'équipe termina leur journée et partirent du laboratoire alors qu'un seul scientifique restait pour la nuit juste pour surveiller les constances d'Alec. Valentin avait mis en place des gardes de nuit en cas de soucis, le scientifique s'endormit sur les tableaux de bord après avoir vu que le noiraud s'était endormi. Alec était allongé et était recroquevillé sur lui-même avec une main sur son ventre, un garde vérifia tout le laboratoire avant de s'arrêter devant de la cuve d'Alec. Il regarda le corps élancé de la sirène avec ses fesses, il se lécha les lèvres et monta vers le socle fermé de la cuve d'eau. Il regarda si personne n'était là pour regarder ce qu'il allait faire, il ouvrit le socle fermé et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha d'Alec doucement, il se lécha les lèvres en observant le corps de la sirène avec un regard lubrique.

\- Malgré que tu sois un homme, tu as quand même un corps superbe ça m'étonne pas au vu que tu es une sirène. J'ai entendu que tu avais un mari qui doit beaucoup en profiter de ce corps, je voudrais bien goûter ce que tu caches susurra le garde avec une voix lubrique

Il commença à caresser le corps d'Alec, celui-ci était entrain de rêver de son mari qui tenait leur enfant dans ses bras.

\- Il est beau Alexander, je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Alec dans son rêve

Il sentit des mains sur son corps, il se réveilla brutalement quand il fut plaquer sur le sol durement. Il paniqua en voyant un homme au-dessus de lui,

\- LÂCHER-MOI cria Alec en se débattant

\- Arrête de bouger bordel, à cause de toi je dois rester ici pour te surveiller sans cesse alors que j'aurais pu être avec ma femme en ce moment. Alors tu vas arrêter de bouger et profiter d'une queue en toi plus grosse que celle de ton mari avec qui tu te laisses enculer ricana l'homme en le faisant se retourner sur le ventre

\- NON, PITIEZ LAISSEZ-MOI, MAGNUS. AIDE-MOI AU SECOURS hurla Alec en se débattant

Il le maintenait fortement sur le sol tout en essayant de défaire son pantalon, Alec hurla en se débattant.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te débattre espèce de pédale, je te jure que je te faire un avortement gratuit en enlevant ton enfant menaça le garde

\- Non pas mon enfant supplia Alec en mettant ses mains sur son ventre

\- Alors laisses-toi faire, tu vas apprécier comme tu te laisses baiser par ton mari. Tellement que tu vas apprécier ricana le garde en lui écartant les jambes

Alec pleura à chaude larmes, il préféra se concentrer sur autres choses que les mains dégoûtantes du garde sur lui. Sa panique avait alerté le scientifique qui le surveillait, celui-ci alerta très rapidement Valentin. Le vieil homme arriva avec plusieurs hommes de main, le garde prit peur en voyant son patron dans le labo.

\- Je peux vous expliquer, cette putain à essayer de me séduire avec ses charmes tenta de convaincre le garde

\- SORS DE CETTE CUVE ordonna Valentin

Il sortit rapidement et fut appréhender par les hommes de main, il supplia son patron de l'épargner.

\- Patron, s'il vous plait supplia le garde

\- T'as voulu toucher à MA sirène pour te vider les reins n'est-ce pas ? Enculé s'il avait perdu son bébé, je n'aurai pas eu la vie éternelle décréta Valentin

Il prit un flingue et le frappa à la tête ce qui le fit saigner, il chargea son arme avant de tirer dans l'entre-jambe du garde.

\- Occupez-vous de ce déchet ordonna Valentin

Ses hommes le prirent et l'entraînèrent dehors, ils lui accrochèrent la tête en bas pour le passer à tabac avant de jeter son corps dans un caniveau. Le vieil homme se tourna vers la sirène qui pleurait à chaude larmes n'ayant pas réalisé de la situation,

\- Vérifier s'il a été violé ou pas et voir si le bébé va bien ordonna Valentin

\- Bien monsieur répondit le scientifique

L'eau commença à se remplir ce qui fit transformer Alec en sirène, il resta allongé au fond de la cuve. Il pleura toujours en se sentant sale, il crut qu'il avait été violé et que Magnus ne voudrait plus de lui quand il allait apprendre la vérité ce qui le fit pleurer encore plus. Son seul réconfort était son bébé qui était encore avec lui, il s'enroula autour de son ventre pour le protéger. Magnus était entrain dormir agité par des cauchemars quand il se réveilla brusquement,

\- ALEC hurla Magnus

Il paniqua encore plus ne voyant pas l'ombre de son mari, Jocelyn entra dans sa chambre après avoir allumé la lumière. Elle le trouva entrain de faire une crise d'angoisse,

\- Magnus, calmes-toi. Respire apaisa Jocelyn

\- Maman, Alexander il a été tué. Il est mort pleura Magnus encore dans son cauchemar

\- Magnus, Alec n'est pas mort tu le sens par le coquillage consola Jocelyn

Le médecin s'arrêta de paniquer et prit conscience de la réalité, il serra le coquillage dans ses mains en sanglotant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur, on va le retrouver rassura Jocelyn

Le lendemain il se rendit dans le bureau du FBI, il vit des cernes sur les yeux de son père et son grand-père. Il comprit qu'il avait cherché Alec toute la nuit avec une équipe de recherche,

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles demanda Magnus

\- Nous avons diffusé sa photo auprès des médias pour le rechercher, ils l'ont passé sur toutes les chaînes et beaucoup de personnes ont commencer à téléphoner pour signaler sa position raconta Henri

\- Et aucun n'a donner des détails réels supposa Magnus en s'asseyant sur la chaise

\- On fait ce qu'on peut souffla Asmodée

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur papa, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet et j'ai peur de ce qui se passe avoua Magnus en serrant son coquillage

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils, un policier entra dans la pièce avec un document.

\- Chef, on a retrouvé un corps et le médecin légiste voudrait vous voir déclara le policier

\- Pour le moment je ne peux pas le voir, dites-lui que ce n'est pas important ce cadavre décréta Henri

\- Justement ça concerne votre gendre chef révéla le policier

Magnus eut le souffle coupé, Henri hocha la tête et se leva pour aller vers la morgue. Le médecin se leva aussi,

\- Magnus, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que tu viennes avec nous conseilla Henri

\- C'est mon mari et le père de mon enfant à naître grand-père répliqua Magnus

Henri et Asmodée se regardèrent et acceptèrent qu'il les accompagne à la morgue en espérant que ce n'était pas Alec, le médecin légiste les attendait.

\- Chef Brandwell, merci d'être venue remercia le médecin légiste

\- Qu'avez-vous demanda Henri

\- Nous avons retrouvé un corps en mauvais état, il a été passé à tabac. On lui a tiré dessus au niveau de l'entre-jambe expliqua le médecin légiste

Magnus sentit la bile monter en lui et les larmes en écoutant le médecin, il s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber.

\- Est-ce que c'est mon gendre questionna Asmodée

\- Non, mais on a retrouvé de l'ADN sous ses ongles qui appartient à votre gendre dévoila le médecin légiste

\- Vous dites qu'on lui a tiré une balle sur son sexe demanda Magnus

\- Oui, d'après l'autopsie que j'ai effectuée, il était en érection quand on lui a tiré dessus expliqua le médecin ce qui fit grimacer Henri et Asmodée

L'asiatique avala la bile qui montait en lui, il eut des pensées négatives en réalisant la situation.

\- Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il…y…avait…des ADN de mon mari sur son pénis questionna Magnus avec peur

\- Non, aucun résultat. Je pense qu'on la arrêter avant conclu le médecin

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux à demi soulager mais il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de son mari en ce moment après ça, il se tourna vers les deux hommes de sa famille.

\- On va poursuivre les recherches approfondir sur les rayons où le corps a été retrouvé rassura Asmodée

Il acquiesça de la tête et remonta avec eux vers le bureau, Jace dirigea les équipes malgré qu'il n'était pas encore un agent fédéral. Pendant ce temps Maryse était inquiete pour son fils aîné, elle souvient de sa vision avant de nager vers la salle de trône. Robert était entrain de demander des informations sur la recherche de son fils,

\- Maryse, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais te reposer conseilla Robert

\- Morgenstern dévoila Maryse

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom que lui avait dit sa femme la première fois lors de sa terrible vision, il avait fait son enquête sur la famille et avait abandonné car le patriarche de la famille était malade.

\- La personne qui retient Alec est Morgenstern, je l'avais vu dans mes visions. C'était flou au début maintenant c'est clair dans mon esprit et je sais qu'ils ont enlevé Alec expliqua Maryse

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont enlevé notre fils questionna Robert

\- L'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle répondit Isabelle

Elle était entré dans la salle du trône après avoir entendu ses parents discuter, ils réalisèrent la situation.

\- Je vois, ils ont enlevé Alec par rapport à sa chair de plus comme il est enceinte ils vont attendre qu'il va accoucher pour manger la chair du bébé. La chair d'un bébé sirène est plus savoureux que ceux d'une sirène adulte et leur sang est très pur c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas encore tué Alec déduisit Robert

\- Je vais prévenir Jace de la situation signala Isabelle

\- Dis-lui que les soldats sont mis à sa disposition s'il a besoin d'aide déclara Robert

Elle acquiesça et rejoignit son petit ami qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle du trône, ils nagèrent vers la surface avant de retourner sur la terre ferme. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du FBI, Isabelle alla voir son frère.

\- J'ai à te parler en privé glissa Isabelle

Il l'emmena dans un bureau vide et lui fit face,

\- Maman les a vus dans une vision, elle a retenu un nom et c'est Morgenstern. Tu te souviens le professeur qu'on avait eu pendant le lycée c'est lui qui a enlevé Alec raconta Isabelle

\- L'enflure, il a découvert que nous sommes des sirènes et il veut l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle fulmina Jace en donnant un coup de poing sur la table

Izzy vint le calmer, il soupira pour se reprendre et ressortit de la salle. Il demanda un moment seul avec son beau-père et le grand-père de sa petite amie, il leur expliqua la révélation de leur mère au sujet de Valentin.

\- Très bien Jace, tu nous as donné des informations capitales sur eux complimenta Henri

\- Le mérite revient à ma mère sourit Jace

Il tapota sur son épaule et se rendit dans le bureau et rassembla tout le monde pour leur dire les informations capitale qu'il venait d'avoir auprès de Jace, ils commencèrent à enquêter sur Valentin et sa famille.

\- Directeur demandez un mandat d'arrêt et de perquisition pour fouiller la maison de ce Valentin ordonna Henri

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'infiltration de Simon et la joie d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Lavigne 26: Allez je vais te consoler un peu avec ce chapitre et prochain chapitre la libération d'Alec pour me faire pardonner**

 **Maia 0067: Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose pour une fois comme tu le dis**

 **Alec Barton "Hachi voit Alec débarquer en enfer" Je suis contente de te revoir en enfer, commencer vraiment à s'ennuyer et à si tu cherche Satan il est repartie en thérapie en ce moment " Alec commença à préparer des cocktails pour l'enfer pour son retour alors que Satan est toujours en thérapie**

 **HekateWicth1: Allez tu vas un peu aimer le chapitre par contre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Magnus regardait les policiers et les agents fédéraux s'activer à enquêter tout autour de la résidence de Valentin et de sa famille, il eut un regain d'espoir de savoir que son mari allait être libéré de ce cauchemar ainsi que son bébé. Sur le coup il eut peur qu'Alec avec toute la panique et le stress ait pu faire une fausse couche et perdre la preuve d'amour qu'ils avaient conçu lors de leur lune de miel, il se reprit rapidement en se disant que son mari et son enfant étaient forts. Asmodée vint recueillir des informations auprès de ses collègues qui ne voyaient rien de suspect chez Valentin, Henri rassembla tout le monde pour exposer la position sur l'affaire. Sans qu'il le sache Camille avait tout déballé à Valentin, celui-ci avait grimacé sur le coup avant de se souvenir que la police et ni même les agents fédéraux ne retrouveront jamais Alec comme celui-ci était enfermé dans un labo sous sa maison et le seul accès était une porte qui se fondait avec le mur. Il ne pouvait être ouvert que par un code que seul lui connaissait enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, Lilith connaissait le code et rendait visite à la sirène pour savoir son avance après qu'elle est fait du charme à un scientifique travaillant dans le labo. Elle était estomaquée de savoir qu'Alec était enceinte de bientôt deux mois, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi est-ce que son mari attendait que la sirène accouche pour prélever chez son bébé. Elle formata un nouveau plan dans sa tête, Jonathan avait compris que quelque chose clochait chez sa mère autant bien que chez son père. Il avait commencé à mener son enquête et suivre son père dans la maison, celui-ci était légèrement contrarié que son fils le suive comme un chien. Un soir il surprit son père se rendant dans une pièce secrete et avait vu le code, il attendit que son père ressorte de la pièce. Il fit le code l'ayant vu, il entra et trouva le laboratoire. Il découvrit le labo avant de trouver une cuve dans laquelle était renfermé Alec, depuis son agression il était renfermé sur lui et restait allongé sur le sol et parfois il nageait pour se dégourdir les nageoires. Par chance les scientifiques avaient vérifié Alec et le bébé qui était en bonne santé, Jonathan trouva le noiraud dans la cuve sous sa forme de sirène.

\- Je croyais que mon père était fou mais en fait il disait vrai, les sirènes existent vraiment pensa Jonathan

Alec tourna la tête vers lui et le reconnu ce qui le fit plus peur qu'il était déjà après avoir vu son regard perfide sur lui, un scientifique vint le voir

\- Puis-je vous être utile monsieur Morgenstern questionna le scientifique

\- Je suis venu voir la sirène que mon père a capturée mais il ne me dit pas grand-chose sur son état de santé déclara Jonathan

Le scientifique lui expliqua tout le bilan de santé d'Alec et de son bébé ce qui le choqua légèrement, il regarda la sirène de nouveau avec une moue de dégoût. Il fit un geste de la main pour que les scientifiques le laissent tranquille, ils le laissèrent tranquille en le laissant seul devant la cuve d'eau de la sirène. La sirène le regarda avec peur ce qui le fit rire perfide, il retourna chez lui après avoir découvert le secret de ses parents. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en formatant un plan pour se débarrasser de ses parents en même temps, ses parents commençaient à lui taper le système. Il entendit son téléphone sonner ce qui le fit soupirer et vit le nom de Camille sur l'écran, il fut irrité en voyant le nom. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de répondre au téléphone,

\- Tu as mis du temps avant de répondre remarqua Camille

\- J'étais dans la douche mentit Jonathan

\- Je vois si tu le dis, je suis à l'hôtel Saphirs, est-ce que tu pourrais venir me voir questionna Camille

\- Tu n'as personne à baiser de ton côté questionna Jonathan

\- Pour le moment non, je suis en petit tenue c'est un soutien-gorge en dentelles avec un string noir révéla Camille

Il soupira longuement avant de se lever, il repensa au regard de la sirène ce qui le fit sourire sournoisement.

\- J'arrive et envoie-moi le numéro de ta chambre proposa Jonathan

Elle ricana avant de raccrocher, elle s'allongea avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche avant l'arrivée de son amant. Elle prenait sa douche en pensant aux dernières semaines qui s'était écoulé au bureau du FBI à cause la recherche sur le jouet de Magnus, elle espérait que son plan allait marcher pour qu'elle puisse avoir Magnus pour elle toute seule. Elle sourit de la richesse que maintenant son ex-petit ami avait en tant que chirurgien orthopédique en plus d'être le patron du Pandémonium, elle ressortit et regarda le bâtonnet qui signala la réussite de son plan. Jonathan arriva et l'embrassa avant de coucher avec elle, ils se reposèrent dans le lit. Le jeune homme se leva du lit en s'habillant pendant que Camille fumait dans le lit,

\- Alors les agents fédéraux continuent de soupçonner mon père d'avoir enlevé un homme qui est le mari de ton ex-petit ami à ce que j'ai appris lança Jonathan

Ils croient que je suis entrain d'enquêter de mon côté ce qui est totalement faux car j'aide personne ricana Camille

\- Je vois souffla Jonathan

Il sourit avant de prendre ses clefs pour partir, elle sourit en touchant son ventre en espérant la réussite de son plan dont elle venait de réaliser la première étape. Magnus était entrain de contempler la photo d'Alec assis sur son lit, il caressa le visage de son mari sur la photo. Isabelle toqua légèrement et rentra dans la chambre et le vit assis sur le lit entrain de contempler la photo de son frère aîné dans les mains, elle eut le cœur brisé en voyant la scène. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assis à côté de lui en tenant sa main pour le réconforter, il serra sa main dans la sienne. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Isabelle craqua et pleura dans ses bras après avoir accumulé tout ce temps sa tristesse et son impuissance de retrouver son frère aîné. Le médecin l'avait serré sans rien dire en partageant sa peine, Jace était dans le salon après avoir ramené Clary dans l'appartement de Magnus, pendant que la rousse discutait avec sa mère. Il voulait voir Isabelle quand il l'entendit pleurer dans les bras de leur beau-frère ce qui lui fit mal, il ferma les yeux en posant son front sur la porte en fermant les yeux très forts pour ne pas lâcher ses larmes. Une main posa sur son épaule pour le réconforter, il prit Clary dans ses bras avant de se glisser contre elle en posant sa tête sur son ventre en pleurant comme un enfant. Elle lui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, Magnus avait consolé Izzy.

\- On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais rassura Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes

Jocelyn appela Asmodée pour l'informer de la situation, son mari était las que l'enquête n'avance pas d'un iota en plus que Valentin refusait catégoriquement que les agents fédéraux et les policiers s'approchent de sa demeure. Azazel toqua à son bureau,

\- Dis-moi que c'est un indice pour retrouver Alec souhaita Asmodée

\- Je le souhaiterais mais ce n'est pas ça, en fait Valentin à convoquer une armée d'avocats pour nous défendre de fouiller sa maison malgré la situation expliqua Azazel

\- Fais chier tout ça insulta Asmodée

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas en ce moment ton beau-père est entrain de trouver une ruse pour qu'on puisse fouiller sa maison en attendant le mandat fédéral par le juge lâcha Azazel

\- Qu'il puisse se dépêcher déclara Asmodée

Un autre policier entra dans le bureau et lui donna un document officiel, il le lit avant de sourire de victoire.

\- Nous avons le mandat maintenant sourit Asmodée

Azazel sourit de la même manière que lui avant de préparer les équipes, il l'informa son beau-père qui fut heureux de la nouvelle. Ils se rendirent tous chez Valentin, celui-ci commença à les menacer en se plaignant d'aller dire à ses avocats pour les licencier. Henri lui foutu le mandat sur son front avant de rentrer dans la maison avec l'équipe, le vieil homme fulmina en voyant le mandat. Asmodée et Azazel entrèrent avec d'autres agents fédéraux pour fouiller la maison en profondeur,

\- Vous croyez que j'ai planqué quelqu'un contre son plein gré, Vous me sous-estimer messieurs. Je suis un homme respectable qui fait des parties de golf avec votre supérieur menaça Valentin

\- En ce moment il a en marre de voir ta tronche se moqua Azazel en préparant son matériel

Ils vérifièrent partout dans la maison pour rechercher une trace d'Alec dans la maison, ils ne trouvèrent rien avant de ressortir bredouille. Valentin souriait de victoire en les regardant ce qui agaça fortement le père de Magnus, ils rentrèrent au bureau. Jace donna un coup de poing dans le mur en faisant saigner son poing,

\- JACE cria Clary en venant près de lui

\- Ce connard à cacher Alec quelque part chez lui bordel j'en ai marre, mon frère est quelque part dans cette maison enceinte ragea Jace

Son beau-père vint le calmer en mettant une main sur son épaule en sachant sa colère justifiée,

\- Je te comprends Jace mais on trouvera un moyen pour le coincer mais nous savons qu'Alec est bien dans cette maison et crois-moi je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé même à risquer ma vie pour lui, alors calmes-toi conseilla Asmodée

Il hocha la tête devant les mots de son beau-père, Clary eut les larmes aux yeux devant les mots de son père. Magnus entra dans le bureau pour avoir des nouvelles, Henri le prit à part et lui expliqua la situation. Il resta avec eux avant d'être obligé de rentrer chez lui, entre-temps Charlotte était venue les soutenir dans cette épreuve douloureuse. Il était allongé sur le lit en serrant l'oreiller de son amant, sa grand-mère entra dans sa chambre et lui caressa les cheveux. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa grand-mère,

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là près de moi grand-mère, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à lui ou au bébé s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je te comprends mon grand, on va le retrouver, ton père et ton grand-père sont entrain de faire le maximum pour le retrouver rassura Charlotte

Il ferma les yeux sous les caresses de sa grand-mère,

\- Grand-mère, est-ce que tu peux me chanter cette berceuse que tu me chantais quand j'étais petit demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr mon chéri sourit Charlotte

Elle commença à chanter doucement une berceuse ce qui le fit s'endormit, Jocelyn arriva après avoir couché Jena qui voulait son grand-frère. Elle entra dans la chambre doucement en ouvrant la porte,

\- Il s'est enfin couché constata Jocelyn

\- Il est émotionnellement atteint ma fille, son mari a été enlevé et il apprend que celui-ci est enceinte alors il se sait plus quoi faire souffla Charlotte en caressant les cheveux de Magnus

\- Je sais maman, il fait beaucoup de cauchemar en rêvant qu'Alec est mort ou que celui-ci ait perdu leur bébé raconta Jocelyn

Elle frémit de tristesse en pensant la tristesse de son petit-fils, Clary rentra plus tard épuisé avoir passé son temps au bureau du FBI pour chercher son beau-frère et s'endormit dans sa chambre après les avoir prévenus de l'avancement de la recherche. Alec était toujours encore sous le choc depuis son agression, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis son enlèvement. Les scientifiques vidaient l'eau de la cuve pour le nourrir d'un plateau de repas avant qu'il le renvoie le lendemain par rapport à ses nausées, de ce fait ils le transférèrent dans une autre cuve pour nettoyer et le remettre dedans. Simon était entrain de consoler Isabelle,

\- Il cache mon frère chez lui c'est sûr dans un endroit secret de sa maison déduisit Isabelle dans ses pensées

\- Oui mais ce sont des suppositions que tu fais alors qu'il faut quelque chose de concret pour trouver Alec déclara Simon

Elle réfléchit à ses paroles avant de se tourner vers son petit ami et de l'embrasser langoureusement, elle le pressa de l'emmener au bureau. Ils arrivèrent là-bas, Isabelle se dirigea vers Asmodée et Henri.

\- Je connais un moyen pour retrouver Alec chez ce salopard lança Isabelle

\- Comment ça demanda Henri

\- C'est Simon qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, Valentin doit avoir une pièce secrete chez lui qui doit cacher Alec conclu Isabelle

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas retrouvé aucune fibre ou indice sur Alec, c'est une bonne déduction que tu nous proposes. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour les infiltrer parmi son personnel déclara le directeur

\- Je me propose d'y aller se proposa Asmodée

\- Non, il t'a déjà vu alors cela ne sert à rien mais par contre quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais remarqué pourrait nous servir pensa le directeur

Simon qui était à l'écart de la conversation s'approcha d'eux, il arrangea ses lunettes.

\- Euh…je voudrais bien me proposer si vous voulez bien proposa Simon

\- Simon interpella Clary

\- C'est trop dangereux ce que tu nous demandes grimaça le directeur

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui se fond dans la masse sans se faire repéré, laissez-moi y aller pour que je puisse retrouver Alec. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu découvrir l'amour avec Izzy s'il vous plait laissez-moi y aller supplia Simon

Ils le regardèrent et le directeur soupira avant d'accepter,

\- Tu devrais porter un micro en permanence quand tu seras là-bas expliqua le directeur

\- Merci remercia Simon

\- Nous allons te préparer pour ne pas te faire remarquer parmi eux déclara Henri

\- Entendu accepta Simon

Magnus avait entendu la proposition de Simon au sujet de son infiltration au sein de la maison de Valentin pour rechercher Alec, il débarqua dans le bureau et vit la préparation du jeune homme. Simon redressa ses lunettes en regardant le père de sa meilleure amie entrain de parler des différentes questions à lequels il devait faire attention auprès du vieil homme s'il lui demandait au cas où, il se tourna pour voir Magnus présent.

\- Simon, tu n'as pas à faire réfuta Magnus

\- Hé Magnus, je veux le faire grâce à vous j'ai trouvé une famille et des amis et je voudrais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi expliqua Simon

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Simon souffla Magnus les larmes aux yeux

\- Juste me laisser quelques fois faire du baby-sitting pour votre enfant plaisanta Simon

Il hocha la tête et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, plus tard il se rendit chez le vieil homme pour postuler pour le poste de garde de nuit dans le laboratoire. Valentin vint en fauteuil roulant et le vit,

\- Simon Lewis, je vois que tu viens pour le poste de garde de nuit conclu Valentin

\- Je suis ravi de vous retrouver professeur Morgenstern, je postule sur ce poste car ma bourse n'est pas assez suffisante pour payer mes études révéla Simon

\- Je vois, viens dans mon bureau pour en discuter proposa Valentin

\- Comme il s'y attendait le vieil homme lui posa plein de questions sur Isabelle et les autres, heureusement il put mentir et dire qu'il avait rompu avec la jeune sirène bien avant les événements. Il lui expliqua ce que consistait son poste,

\- Ton poste sera très simple, viens je vais te le montrer sourit Valentin

Il l'emmena devant la porte secrete qui donnait accès au laboratoire, il composa le code devant Simon. Celui-ci marmonna doucement dans le micro le numéro du code, la porte s'ouvrit et il traversa l'ascenseur avant de se rendre au sous-sol.

\- Ce système est basé dans le sous-sol de chez moi et ton rôle est de surveiller que personne ne puisse rentrer dans ce lieu expliqua Valentin

\- Oh mon dieu, ça ressemble au film Resident Evil, j'espère que je ne vais pas trouver des zombies nargua Simon

Le vieil homme éclata de rire devant les mots de Simon en sachant que son ancien élève est Geek,

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne fais pas de médicaments comme la Umbrella Corporation mais je garde quelque chose de précieux. Est-ce que tu te rappelles le cours que j'avais fait sur les créatures magiques et légendaires demanda Valentin

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Simon

\- Je vais te montrer sourit Valentin

Il l'emmena devant la cuve d'eau d'Alec, celui-ci le vit et commença à taper sur la cuve.

\- Tiens il croit que tu vas l'aider à sortir de cette cuve rigola Valentin

\- Je vois souffla Simon

\- Bon eh bien tu es engagée et bienvenue dans l'équipe souhaita Valentin

Ils remontèrent en haut, Alec en voyant que Simon n'avait pas fait attention à lui commença à se sentir trahir par le petit ami de sa sœur. Il sanglota dans l'eau et cognant de plus en plus faiblement sur la paroi, le jeune homme commença son travail le premier jour. Il attendit que tout le monde parte pour qu'il surveille le labo avec un autre scientifique, il vit que celui-ci avait commencé à roupiller sur le tableau de bord. Alec était recroquevillé sur lui-même et nu dans la cuve d'eau vide après avoir mangé son repas, Simon veilla à ce que personne ne le voit et ouvrit le socle et sauta dans la cuve. La sirène ouvrit les yeux paniqués et le vit,

\- Alec, calmes-toi pense au bébé. Je suis ici pour toi apaisa Simon

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien fait pour moi tout à l'heure fulmina Alec

\- Parce que je suis sous couverture révéla Simon

Il déboutonna sa chemise et lui montra le micro, il comprit ce qui se passait et s'excusa envers le petit ami de sa sœur de ne pas avoir compris sur le coup. Simon prit son téléphone et appela Magnus pour le donner à Alec,

\- Allo demanda Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Mon amour, tout va bien on va venir te récupérer bientôt ne t'en fait pas. Je te le promets que d'ici quelques jours tu seras bientôt à la maison avec moi promis Magnus pour le rassurer

\- Magnus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire sanglota Alec en agrippant l'appareil

\- Je sais mon amour, Catarina me l'a dit nous allons avoir un bébé. Je suis heureux de cette nouvelle mon cœur, je te ferai l'amour comme pas possible pour te montrer à quel point cette nouvelle me remplit de joie susurra Magnus

Il sanglota encore plus au téléphone, son mari essaya de le consoler en le faisant penser au bébé et de prendre soin de leur enfant ce qui le combla de joie. Il raccrocha rapidement, Simon consola maladroitement la sirène. Il voulait son mari en ce moment pour le serrer dans ses bras, il se souvient brutalement de son agression et repoussa Simon doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Simon écoute-moi ce que je vais dire et ne le répète pas à Magnus s'il te plait, j'ai été violé et je ne pourrais jamais retourner avec Magnus dévoila Alec en avalant une grosse boule dans sa gorge

\- Tu n'as pas été violé, le type en question. Ils l'ont récupéré et d'après les rapports du légiste il n'avait pas ton ADN sur son engin apaisa Simon

\- Non, le médecin légiste ne sait pas j'ai été violé Simon mais promets-moi de rien dire à Magnus demanda Alec

Le jeune homme comprit le choc émotionnel de la sirène, et pour ne pas contrarier la sirène surtout dans son état il lui promit de rien dire à son mari. Avant de partir Alec avait pris une photo de son ventre pour qu'il puisse la montrer à Magnus et un enregistrement des battements du cœur de son bébé, arrivé dans le bureau du FBI Magnus et Clary vinrent l'enlacer à tour de rôle l'un était pour le remercier et l'autre pour le savoir en vie et en bonne santé

\- Valentin le garde dans un sous-sol digne du jeu Resident Evil, il est dans une cuve d'eau qu'ils dévident pour faire manger Alec avant de le laisser comme ça expliqua Simon

\- Bordel Alec risque d'attraper froid dans leur délire s'inquiéta Magnus pour son mari et son bébé

\- D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi sourit Simon en sortant son téléphone

Il lui fit écouter les battements de cœur du bébé, tous l'écoutèrent attentivement. Magnus eut les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant,

\- C'est…hésita Magnus la gorge noué

\- C'est les battements de cœur de ton bébé, Alec m'a demande de te les faire écouter révéla Simon

\- Oh mon dieu sanglota Magnus en l'écoutant

Asmodée vint consoler son fils, Clary demanda à son meilleur ami de l'envoyer sur le téléphone de son frère. Le soir même le médecin était sur son lit et écoutait le son de son bébé près de lui en boucle ayant le coussin de son mari dans les mains pour respirer son odeur, Simon était retourné dans la maison de Valentin pour veiller sur Alec. Celui-ci avait sangloté aussi après que le jeune homme lui avait expliqué la réaction de Magnus,

\- D'après Clary qui m'a envoyé un message, il n'arrête pas d'écouter le son en boucle raconta Simon

\- Je suis heureux qu'il ait pu écouter les battements du cœur de son bébé souffla Alec soulagé

Ils étaient entrain de discuter quand ils entendirent du bruit, le jeune homme s'échappa rapidement et se cacha sans se faire repérer. Alec se retourna et montra son dos à la personne qui venait le visiter, Lilith s'approcha de la cuve.

\- Dommage qu'on ne peut pas accélérer le processus pour que tu accouches rapidement, au moins je serai rapidement débarrassé de toi et prendre ton bébé pour que j'aie la jeunesse éternelle. Comme ça j'aurai tous les hommes fortunés à mes pieds pour que je puisse dilapider leurs fortunes ricana Lilith

Elle entendit du bruit et vit son mari qui venait vers elle avec son fauteuil roulant, il était furieux qu'elle sache son secret.

\- Alors tu le sais fulmina Valentin

\- Que tu caches une sirène dans cette cuve pour avoir l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle, vraiment quel dommage que tu aies caché une information aussi cruciale déclara Lilith avec un regard perfide

\- Comme si j'allais partager cette information avec toi, une sale garce comme toi qui profite de baiser sous mon toit avec ses amants cracha Valentin

Lilith s'approcha de lui et le renversa parterre avec sa chaise, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'étrangla de ses mains.

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulter car c'est à cause de toi que je suis devenu comme ça, si tu avais fait attention à moi au lieu de me délaisser, je me suis occupée de toi quand tu es tombé malade. Malheureusement ta maladie te tuait trop lentement alors j'ai voulu accélérer le processus mais voilà que tu es toujours sur pied s'enragea Lilith

Il essaya de se dégager de sa poigne mais avec sa maladie ça l'épuisait et lui faisait mal, elle arrêta de l'étrangler ce qui le fit tousser en manque d'oxygène. Elle le regarda avec un air candide,

\- Remercie Jonathan qui te sauve à chaque fois de moi, maintenant je vais te tuer le jour où cette sirène aura délivré ce trésor d'immortalité déclara Lilith en se levant

Il toussa avant de se traîner parterre pour prendre son masque d'oxygène pour respirer, il respira avant de remonter sur son fauteuil roulant. Il roula avant de grincer des dents, Simon fit semblant de venir le voir.

\- Patron est-ce que ça va demanda Simon

\- Tout va bien et retourne à ton poste ordonna Valentin

\- Bien patron répondit Simon en retournant à son poste

Il monta à l'étage, le jeune homme s'approcha de la cuve d'Alec. L'autre scientifique qui surveillait Alec descendit,

\- Tu as vu la scène de ménage sourit le scientifique

\- La scène de ménage demanda Simon

\- Oui, c'est la femme du patron. Ses deux là ne s'entendent pas du tout et pourtant ils ont fait un enfant ensemble, la rumeur raconte que sa femme invite de nombreux hommes dans son lit pour se satisfaire en plus elle est très douée pour coucher raconta le scientifique en gigotant ses sourcils

Il hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers Alec qui faisait semblant de dormir avant de se tourner vers lui, il rassura la sirène avant de partir au bureau du FBI.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la libération d'Alec et la réalisation d'une vision terrifiante. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que que tu as aimé la scène sur les battements de coeurs de Magnus, la libération d'Alec dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Je me fais pardonner totalement dans ce chapitre car c'est la libération d'Alec alors tu me pardonne ma diablesse d'amour**

 **Alec Barton "Hachi regader Satan avec un doudou" Bon c'est clair il est devenu fou, j'ai envoyé un message à Dieu pour qu'il puisse soigner son fils parce que là c'est la limite "Alec approuva son idée d'envoyer Satan au paradis" Bon quelqu'un a fait faim, il y a plein de guimauve au cholota et au caramel et même grillé si certains veulent " tous les démons criaient de joie" XD allez le chapitre que tu attendais sur la libération d'Alec et aussi arrête de spoiler mais je mettrai dans une autre version de ce que tu penses**

 **HekateWict1: Bien sûr que Magnus va l'aimer mais par contre chapitre trés sentimentale dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec nageait heureux dans la cuve après avoir vu Simon présent dans le labo, celui-ci s'était infiltré pour veiller sur lui pendant que Asmodée et les autres trouvent une faille pour libérer Alec de Valentin. Magnus était soulagé d'entendre la voix de son amant via le téléphone de Simon, il avait remarqué la voix fragile de son amant au téléphone. Valentin remarqua que la sirène était soudainement heureuse depuis quelque jour, son chef des scientifiques lui a révélé que c'était les hormones de la grossesse d'Alec qui lui faisait réagir ainsi. Il comptait les jours jusqu'à la date de l'accouchement de la sirène. Sa femme lui aussi avait hâte de l'accouchement ainsi tout ses rêves va prendre vie, elle avait décidée d'assassiner son mari avant qu'il mette la main sur le bébé après que maintenant celui-ci savait qu'elle était au courant de l'affaire. Dont elle sera la seule à bénéficier le sang du bébé de la sirène qui lui rendrait la jeunesse éternelle, Jonathan de son côté faisait comme si il ne savait rien au sujet d'Alec dans le labo dans la maison. Magnus regarda les plans de la maison de Valentin accroché sur le tableau d'affichage, il y avait une croix marqué sur le plan. Simon leur avait indiqué où Alec était retenu entouré de scientifiques, il leur ait expliqué que Valentin attendait l'accouchement d'Alec pour avoir le bébé pour manger la chair du bébé ce qui avait énervé Magnus. Celui-ci avait voulu tout détruire autour de lui sous l'effet de la colère, Asmodée et Jace l'avaient tenu pour ne pas qu'il cause des dégâts. Il s'était calmé quand Simon lui ait donné une photo d'Alec dans la cave, en regardant la photo il s'était mis à pleurer de l'état de son mari. Il voyait le renflement discret de son ventre signe de sa grossesse, il n'en pouvait plus de rester loin de son mari et le voulait le serrer dans ses bras au plus vite. Le directeur et son père avec son grand-père était en train de préparer un plan pour libérer Alec en mettant Valentin devant les faits, Asmodée et Henri avec Jace ainsi que les autres avaient préparer un plan car ils ne pouvait pas risquer de faire savoir le secret des sirènes. Les soldats marins surveillaient sans cesse la maison des Morgenstern pour trouver une faille pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler à l'intérieur,

\- Simon nous a prévenus que des gardes sont postés un peu partout dans la maison et à l'extérieur expliqua Asmodée devant les plans

\- La seule faille est que les gardes se reposent tout les deux heures ce qui nous laissent une chance de nous faufiler à l'intérieur expliqua Henri

Une fois à l'intérieur il y a des caméras partout dans la maison rappela le directeur

\- Cela va être compliqué car il pourrait dire qu'il a été attaqué sans qu'il est commis aucune faute rajouta Henri en tiquant

\- Le mieux s'est qu'on désactive le système de sécurité ainsi on pourra trouver l'endroit où Valentin retient votre gendre expliqua le directeur

\- Il faut quelqu'un pour s'infiltrer pour désactiver le système déduisit Asmodée

Ils réfléchissaient sur le plan pendant que Clary et les autres réfléchissaient sur l'autre plan parallèle, Simon proposait de fabriquer avec l'équipe de techniques un petit robot pour débloquer l'accès de sécurité de Valentin ce qu'approuva les deux patriarches. Magnus soupira et rentra chez lui après avoir été forcé à rentrer avec Clary, Charlotte et Jocelyn l'accueillirent en lui demandant des nouvelles d'Alec. Clary leur raconta en regardant l'ombre de son frère se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il entra et s'écroula sur son lit et en prenant le coussin d'Alec dont l'odeur commença à s'estomper pour remplacer par le sien. Il prit son téléphone et mit le battement de cœur de son bébé avec l'écran fond de son mari, il chérissait le son du cœur de son bébé. Il s'endormit sur le son ce qui le rassurer, Jocelyn entra doucement dans sa chambre et entendit le battement de cœur du bébé. Elle mit la main sur son cœur en l'écoutant à son tour, Charlotte vint lui prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ecoute maman, c'est mon petit enfant renifla Jocelyn

\- Je sais chérie, je l'entends aussi. Au moins ce son peut calmer Magnus et le faire reposer constata Charlotte

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa reposer, Clary s'était endormis aussi prés de sa petite sœur. Charlotte en profitait pour appeler son mari pour leur demander de rentrer un peu pendant que Jocelyn allait couvrir Clary qui s'était endormit rapidement épuisée sur le lit, elle caressa ses cheveux avant de les laisser s'endormit. Plusieurs jours ils essayaient de trouver une solution dans l'appartement de Magnus,

\- Ce sera moi qui va infiltrer à l'intérieur proposa Clary

\- C'est trop dangereux Clary, non je ne veux pas que tu aille risquer ta vie réfuta Jocelyn

\- Maman, il ne s'agit pas de ma vie mais celle d'Alec en plus vu mon gabarit. Ils ne verront pas éteindre le système et puis je peux me défendre maman rassura Clary

\- Clary a raison ma chérie, je ne l'ai pas entraîné pour qu'elle échoue comme ça et puis Simon sera avec lui avec Jace rassura Asmodée en grimaçant sur le nom de Jace

Jace failli rouler les yeux devant la grimace de son beau-père en utilisant son nom, Asmodée avait l'habitude de l'appeler le blond. Il ne s'en focalisé pas du tout en sachant que son beau-frère l'aimait beaucoup, il retourna dans le plan.

\- Après que le système est désactivé, il faudra faire vite pour retirer Alec de la cuve d'eau compléta Asmodée

\- Il a un faille dans ce système car la cuve va être verrouillé pour ne pas qu'Alec s'échappe d'ici révéla Simon en dessinant le schéma de la cuve d'eau

\- Donc quelqu'un doit être placé pour libérer Alec avant que le système est désactivé souligna Henri

\- Je le ferrai se proposa Jocelyn ayant Jena dans les bras

\- Jocelyn, il y aurait des gardes partout réfuta Henri

\- Henri a raison, tu n'es pas assez qualifiée pour le faire même si je t'ai appris quelques bases du combat renchérit Asmodée

\- Je vais te révélait un secret mon cher mari c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de m'entraîner avoua Jocelyn

\- Mais qui t'entraîner demanda Asmodée éberlué

\- C'est moi qui l'entraînait toujours papa sourit Clary de fierté

\- Là tu m'en bouche un coin ma chérie mais bon, c'est d'accord tu vas aidée Alec à sortir de la cuve rapidement déclara Henri

\- Je serai avec maman se proposa Magnus

\- Bon, il faudrait une distraction pour les gardes demanda Asmodée

\- Je m'en occupe ça je vais le faire répondit Isabelle

Ils virent que leur plan se mettre en place, une semaine plus tard Alec fut prévenu du plan par Simon qui était venu le voir en surveillant le labo. Jocelyn entra dans le salon en voyant tout le monde en train de revoir le plan,

\- Mais papa, comment on va faire si on est attaqué questionna Clary

\- J'y ai pensé et on se met à couvert nargua Asmodée

\- Papa, on sait tous que tu as des armes caché râla Magnus

Il fit la moue et les emmena dans le garage et activa un mécanisme où tout les murs du garage se transformaient en mur avec plusieurs armes, Jocelyn regarda son mari avec un hausse de sourcil.

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux le pourquoi est ce que tu prenais autant de temps dans le garage conclu Jocelyn

\- Je te jure que c'est par pure sécurité répondit Asmodée

Clary alla se changer et débarqua dans une tenue de cuir avec plusieurs poches en plus de ses bracelets, elle se tourna vers son père en faisant la moue enfantine. Celui-ci tiqua avant de soupirer,

\- Exceptionnellement je vais te laisser avoir autant d'armes que tu veux mais du moment que tu ne prends pas le bazooka, je n'ai pas envie de voir les voisins paniquer grimaça Asmodée

\- Tu as même un bazooka franchement quand ce serai terminé je voudrais que tu fasses des détails sur les armes que tu as cache dans la maison gronda Jocelyn

\- D'accord ma chérie sourit Asmodée en chargeant son arme

Charlotte entra et les vit en train de s'équiper, Jocelyn se massa les tempes en voyant les armes caché de son mari.

\- Oh ma chérie, rassure-toi ton père fait la même chose à la maison. Tu sais ce qu'on dit que les filles se marie avec un homme semblable à leur père, je me souviendrai toujours de mon père qui était un grand général de l'armée. Il était très viril se rappela Charlotte perdu dans ses souvenirs

Tous la regardaient avec les yeux effarés, Clary réalisa la tradition familiale en regardant son petit ami qui veut devenir agent fédéral et que son père est agent fédéral. Elle se sentit nauséeux tout à coup,

\- Je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup pâlit Clary

\- Bon tout le monde est prêt pour la mission du sauvetage d'Alec demanda Asmodée

\- Oui, nous sommes tous prêts répondit tout le monde

Ils rentrèrent dans des différentes voitures pou aller vers la demeure de Valentin, ils attendirent le soir. Simon comme d'habitude entra dans la maison pour aller dans le laboratoire souterrain pour surveiller, il prévint Alec du plan. Ils étaient tous équipés d'un micro pour communiquer, Clary se faufila avec Jace dans le jardin. Ils arrivèrent vers le conduit d'aération,

\- On est en place avertis Jace dans le micro

Il fit la courte échelle à sa petite amie qui dévissa très vite la barrière du conduit d'aération, elle entra avant d'envoyer ses fils de verres pour que son copain pour monter. Ils se faufilaient dans le conduit d'aération, ils furent guidés par Charlotte dans le conduit d'aération. Clary grimaça en voyant que le conduit était sale avant de se figer ce qui inquiéta Jace,

\- Clary que se passe-t-il questionna Jace

\- Un cafard trembla Clary

Il écrasa le cafard ce qui rassura la rousse avant de s'avancer, ils arrivaient vers l'endroit où ils devaient être pour débrancher le système pour libérer Alec.

\- On est sur place, c'est à vous de jouer Magnus et maman alerta Clary

\- Très bien biscuit répondit Magnus

Simon les fit entrer discrètement dans le labo à la barbe des gardes qui était en train de regarder Isabelle en train de marcher pour attirer l'attention, ils entraient et fonça rapidement vers la cuve où Alec était retenu prisonnier. La sirène eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son mari prés de lui,

\- Magnus renifla Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant apaisa Magnus en posant la main sur le vitre

Simon déverrouilla le socle pour faire sortir Alec, entre-temps Jace et Clary descendirent de la cage d'aération pour débrancher le système. Un garde passa et les vit,

\- Qu'est que vous faîtes ici s'écria le garde

Jace fonça sur le garde et le mit KO ce qui alerta tout le monde, l'alarme de sécurité se mit à crier dans la maison ce qui fit réveiller tout le monde. Magnus et les autres virent le système d'alarme,

\- Magnus, on passe au plan B avertis Asmodée

\- Qu'est que le plan B demanda Simon effrayé

\- On fonce dans le tas répondit Magnus en chargeant son arme

Alec fut libérer rapidement avant que le socle de la cube se mit à être verrouiller par sécurité, il l'enlaça son mari en pleurant.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne viens pas me libérer sanglota Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant, ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Magnus, vous allez remettre vos retrouvailles plus tard car on doit partir alerta Jocelyn

\- Très bien répondit Magnus

\- VOUS N'IREZ PLUS NULLE PART cria Valentin avec ses hommes

Magnus mit Alec derrière lui, Jocelyn et Simon restaient derrière Magnus pour protéger Alec. Valentin pointa son arme sur Alec,

\- Vous n'irez plus nulle part avec ma sirène s'écria Valentin

\- Ce n'est pas votre sirène, il est mon mari et je suis venu le récupérer répliqua Magnus

\- Ça jamais même si je dois renoncer répondit Valentin

Il pointa sur la tête d'Alec et tira dessus, Magnus poussa Alec vers le côté pour prendre la balle à sa place.

\- MAGNUS cria Alec

Le médecin prit son arme et tira sur Valentin à son tour qui le toucha en plein poitrine, ses hommes de mains commençaient à prendre leurs armes quand une mitrailleuse les firent tous tuer pour la plupart. Alec s'avança vers son mari en le prenant dans ses bras,

\- Non, reste avec moi s'il te plait sanglota Alec en tenant Magnus dans ses bras

Clary et Jace descendirent de leurs positions et virent Magnus par terre en sang dans les bras d'Alec, la rousse se précipita sur son frère.

\- Magnus reste avec nous s'il te plait supplia Clary

\- Biscuit, la balle a perforé mon abdomen et je…pense…que l'un…des artères fut touché toussa Magnus du sang

\- Je vais essayer d'extraire la balle et tu iras mieux, reste avec moi s'il te plait supplia Clary en comprimant la plaie

Jace et Simon avec Jocelyn commençaient à chercher une boîte de médicale pour extraire la balle, Alec sanglota en tenant son mari dans ses bras. Magnus le regarda avec amour et toucha son visage avec son sang,

\- Je suis content que tu es enceinte mon amour, notre enfant grandit en toi quel dommage…que je…ne…puisse…pas…le…voir…grandir râla Magnus en essayant de respirer

\- Tu vas le voir, ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas voir notre enfant grandir et marcher. S'il te plait ne me quitte pas je t'en prie, Clary fais quelque chose s'il te plait supplia Alec en pleurs

\- Je vais extraire la balle et puis…et…puis…la perfusion décréta Clary en commençant à pleurer

\- Clary tu vas arriver rassura Jocelyn

Elle regarda sa mère avant d'hocher la tête, elle souffla avant d'ouvrir la chemise de son frère et vit la plaie. Elle se concentra pour faire retirer la balle, Magnus cria de douleur en sentant la balle sortir de son corps. Elle comprima la plaie,

\- Il est en train de perdre beaucoup de sang, je n'arrive pas stopper le sang. Il est en train de faire une hémorragie paniqua Clary

\- Non, je t'en prie résiste supplia Alec

\- Mon…amour…je…serai…toujours…auprès…de…toi…et…notre…enfant…pour…toujours…biscuit…ce…n'est…pas…ta…faute…car…tu…as…fait…ce…que…tu…as…pu…Jace…prends…soin…d'elle…pour…moi…maman…dis…à…papa…que…je…vais…rejoindre...maman…au…ciel…mais…que…je…ne…serais…de…retour…dans…sept…mois…dans…mon…enfant…Simon…je…t'en…remercie…de…tout…ce…que...tu…as…fait…pour…moi toussa Magnus en crachant du sang

\- Tu m'as promis que tu resterais avec moi pleura Alec

\- Je…suis...désolé…de…ne…pas…tenir…ma…promesse…mon…amour…dîte…à…Jena…que…je…suis…désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Je t'en pris, ne me quitte pas, reste avec moi pleura Alec

Il lui caressa la joue de nouveau en le tâchant de sang, Alec sanglota en le tenant sa main. Jace pleura devant sa tristesse en se rappelant la vision terrible de sa mère, il eut un regain d'espoir. Ilse leva et chavira tout ce qu'il avait à ça porté pour trouver un scalpel. Il revint vers eux,

\- Il va vivre Alec, la balle a été retiré mais il ya autre moyen pour qu'il survivre et tu le sais comme moi déclara Jace

Il réalisa ce que son frère lui disait, il le regarda avant d'hocher la tête. Il l'aida à rentrer dans la cuve d'eau qui s'était remplie après que le système soit déverrouillé, il entra dans l'eau et se transforma en sirène. Il prit le scalpel, Simon et Jace prirent le corps de Magnus pour le mettre à la hauteur de son mari. Il se coupa un carré de chair devant les filles, il le prit et le mâcha en pleurant. Il se pencha vers les lèvres de son amant, il laissa ses larmes couler. Il le posa et le fit manger sa chair de sirène, Magnus s'étouffa avec le morceau de chair sanguinolent. Il commença à crier de douleur en sentant son corps s'agitait, la plaie se referma sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Il ouvrit les yeux en regardant son amant la bouche plein de sang,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Tu es à présent immortelle maintenant, je t'ai sauvé sourit Alec à travers ses larmes

Il l'observa en train de caresser sa joue avant de perdre connaissance de la situation, Jace prit le corps de son beau-frère pendant que Alec sortit de la cuve d'eau.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avertis Jocelyn remis de ses émotions

\- J'en fais mon affaire, reculez par contre. Papa viens nous récupéré en voiture s'il te plait prévient Clary

Elle sortit une grenade et entra dans l'ascenseur avec tout le monde, l'ascenseur montaient et les gardes les attendaient avec les armes. La rousse dégoupilla et les lança avant de remonter au-dessus en entendant le bruit d'explosion de la grenade, elle se tourna vers sa famille.

\- Je vais faire diversion et pendant ce temps courez vers la sortit conseilla Clary

\- Je reste avec toi, tu ne pourrais pas les affronter seul et je refuse d'entendre quoi ce soit avertis Jace

Elle sourit devant les paroles de son petit ami, elle descendit avec lui en chargeant leurs armes. Ils commençaient à tirer sur les gardes, le blond affrontait certain avec la rousse. Ils formaient un couple meurtrier, pendant ce temps Jocelyn et les garçons couraient hors de l'ascenseur. Asmodée fonça à la voiture dans le salon de la maison de Valentin pour les prendre, Clary monta à l'étage d'où des gardes étaient en train de tirer. Elle prit une autre grenade et les lança sur eux ce qui provoqua une explosion, elle se servit de son corps pour les déséquilibrer. Elle se servit des ses fils de verres pour les étrangler, elle prit une mitrailleuse et tira sur eux. L'un des gardes vit la scène,

\- Cette fille c'est Terminator ou quoi s'écria un garde

\- Je ne suis pas Terminator mais plutôt comme l'ange de la mort répliqua Clary en se tournant vers le garde

Elle sortit son semi-automatique,

\- CLARY, JACE DEPECHEZ-VOUS DE VENIR POUR PARTIR cria Asmodée au volant d'un 4X4

\- CLARY appela Jace pour partir

\- PARTEZ DEVANT ET JE VOUS REJOINDRAI hurla Clary en esquivant un garde

Jace regarda sa petite amie avant de rentrer dans la voiture et de partir, elle tua plusieurs garde avant de monter à l'étage. Elle trouva ce qu'elle chercha, elle vit Jonathan avec Lilith transporter Valentin pour l'emmener par l'hélicoptère. Elle tua des gardes avec son semi-automatiques, Jonathan se lécha les lèvres en voyant la rousse.

\- Dommage qu'on doit partir mais on nous verra Bane promis Jonathan en montant dans l'hélicoptère

Elle les tira sur eux malheureusement elle manqua son coup ce qui fit l'a fit enrager, elle entendit des minuteries d'une bombe. Elle descendit en sautant pour éviter des balles, elle prit sa grenade.

\- TENEZ CADEAU lança Clary en lançant la grenade

Elle se cacha et entendit l'explosion, elle courra pour sortir de la maison rapidement après avoir vu la bombe. Jace et les autres virent l'explosion de la maison dont ils s'inquiétaient pour Clary,

\- Oh mon dieu Clary paniqua Jocelyn

\- Elle va bien rassura Asmodée

A peine ses mots franchirent de ses mots qu'ils virent Clary sortir à moto crosse, elle roula très vite vers la voiture. Elle se mit debout sur la moto, Asmodée se rapprocha ayant vu le geste de sa fille, Jace ouvrit la porte et l'attrapa après qu'elle est sauté sur la moto.

\- Je vous ai manquée sourit Clary

\- Oh que oui, et nous irons parler de ta conduite jeune fille et surtout de la destruction de la maison gronda Jocelyn

\- Pour ma défense ce n'est pas moi mais je voulais vérifier pour Valentin et c'est confirmer déclara Clary en regardant son père dans le rétroviseur

\- Tu me le diras plus tard expliqua Asmodée

Ils roulaient quand ils reçurent des balles derrière eux, ils virent des voitures noires les suivirent en tirant sur eux.

\- Merde, très bien je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais Clary il y a une surprise sous la chaise de ta mère et toi ma chérie ouvre les jambes demanda Asmodée en se tournant vers son épouse

\- Asmodée, ce n'est pas le moment et en plus les enfants sont là gronda Jocelyn rouge

\- Je ne parlais de sexe chérie mais il y a quelque chose qui est à moi sous ce fauteuil décréta Asmodée

Jocelyn écarta les jambes et vit un couteau venir se planter entre ses jambes par son mari, il ressortit un automatique ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil. Clary cria de joie en voyant un bazooka,

\- Jocelyn, tu vas prendre le volant pendant que je m'occupe d'eux expliqua Asmodée

\- D'accord accepta Jocelyn

Il ouvrit les vitres de la voiture et changea les places avec son épouse, la rouquine sortit de sa tête hors du vitre aidé de Jace qui la maintenait par les jambes. Simon et Alec protégeaient Magnus qui est toujours inconscients, elle visa l'un des voitures qui les suivaient et tira ce qui provoqua leur destruction. Elle cria de victoire sous le regard de fierté de son père, les bruits de tir se firent réveiller Magnus. Alec fut ravi de voir son amant réveillé, il le serra dans ses bras.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- On est poursuivis et ils nous tirent dessus répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en prenant son arme

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis immortelle maintenant et puis j'ai un compte à régler avec eux de t'avoir osé t'enlever à moi. Biscuit à moi maintenant de jouer demanda Magnus

Elle laissa la place à son frère, celui-ci prit des mitrailleuses et tira en masse sur les voitures qui fit percuter des arbres ou faisait des embardés. L'une de balle toucha la roue de la voiture, Jocelyn perdit les contrôles de la voiture. Asmodée l'aida à redresser la voiture, il appela Henri et les autres pour venir les chercher, leurs poursuivants vinrent arrêter leur voiture. Asmodée et ses deux enfants sortirent de leurs voitures en chargeant leurs armes respectives, Magnus marcha encore taché de son sang et courra en frappant les gardes. Clary combattait elle aussi en se servant de ses fils de verre pour les étrangler, Asmodée tira sur eux tout les frappant. Jace resta en arrière pour veiller sur Alec et les autres, Henri arriva avec les autres dans la voiture. Isabelle sortit de la voiture pour les rejoindre et serra son frère dans ses bras avant de se baisser lors des tirs de feu, Magnus se mit à couvert et parla dans le radio.

\- Biscuit il te reste encore des grenades demanda Magnus

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Clary

\- Papa, je crois que j'ai un plan exposa Magnus

Il leur expliqua son plan, la rousse sortit de sa cachette et tira avec ses semi-automatiques en tirant avec les deux mains. Asmodée se faufila par derrière et tira sur eux en les prenant en sandwich avec sa fille, Magnus sortit de sa cachette avant de prendre les reste de grenades de Clary avant dégoupille un et les jeter sur eux.

\- Ça c'est pour mon amour déclara Magnus en les voyant exploser

L'explosion créa une onde de choc et tous les restes de la famille virent tous les trois se dirigeant vers eux. Alec se leva de sa position et couru dans les bras de son mari, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa derechef en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai maintenant souffla Magnus

\- Bon rentrons maintenant avant que la police et les autres arrivent signala Henri

Ils rentraient chez eux, le couple alla directement chez eux pour se reposer des événements. Catarina passa après avoir été prévenu de la libération d'Alec et de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ausculta Alec.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il faudra que tu te repose énormément car tu as subir beaucoup de stress et de choc émotionnelle. Je vais te prescrire des médicaments pour que tu ne fasses pas de fausse couche et que ton corps puisse récupérer ce qui a été perdu indiqua Catarina

\- Très bien, merci Catarina remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis désolée de ne t'avoir pas défendu s'excusa Catarina en lui prenant la main

\- Non tu as tout fait pour me sauver et ça je t'en remercie sourit Alec

\- Oh tu es une personne formidable complimenta Catarina en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle sortit et donna l'ordonnance à Magnus pour qu'il puisse récupérer les médicaments, il rentra dans leur chambre. Il vit Alec une main sur son ventre. Il s'allongea prés de lui,

\- Je t'aime tellement confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi confessa Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'histoire d' Asmodée et un Magnus dépassé. Bisous glacées.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus, bon il ne faut pas que tu hurle parce que les hommes chassuers de fantômes commence à m'irriter sérieusement XD**

 **Maia 0067: Clary en mode je tire sur tout le monde tout ayant la classe surtout avec le bazooka XD**

 **Alec Barton: C'est loin de ce que tu peux imaginer concernant le Magnus dépassé mais bon je suis contente que tu appréciais les scènes " Hachi se tourna vers les démons" ça vous dirait un soirée Karaoké "Les démons qui criaient de joie, Hachi monta sur scène et commença à chanter l'histoire de la vie de Roi lion" XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire ensuite je réserve une chapitre assez chaud dans le prochain pour me faire pardonner définitivement XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec se réveilla en criant, Magnus alluma la lumière et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il se débattit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer dans les bras de son mari, il éclata en sanglot. Magnus le serra en le berçant comme un enfant, il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux. La sirène s'endormit de nouveau dans ses bras, le médecin s'allongea de nouveau en le laissant dans ses bras. Le lendemain il se réveilla en entendant son mari en train de vomir dans les toilettes, il se leva et l'aida à se débarbouillait. Il le fit allonger sur le lit en allant faire du thé et ramena un gant humide avec des biscuits sec pour faire passer ses nausées matinale, il mangea lentement et but le thé qui calma sa nausées. Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la libération d'Alec des griffes de Valentin, il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars ce qui le fit réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Magnus l'apaisait la nuit, toute la famille les soutenait. Maryse et Robert furent soulagé de savoir que leur fils et leur petit enfant vint bien tout les deux, Asmodée avait inventé un mensonge auprès de son supérieur qui avait cru que c'était lui qui avait libérer la sirène. Henri avait envoyé une équipe de policier pour surveiller l'appartement de son petit-fils en cas de danger, Catarina passa une fois par semaine depuis le retour d'Alec pour surveiller sa santé ainsi que son bébé après le gros stress et le choc émotionnel qu'il a subit qui pouvait provoquer une fausse couche. Le directeur de l'hôpital avec les récents événements avait accordé à Magnus de rester avec son mari jusqu'à l'accouchement avant de retourner au travail, il avait remercié son patron avant de retourner auprès de son mari. Celui-ci était en train de cuisiner en chantant doucement, il l'écouta chanter doucement ce qui le fit soupira heureux. Il entra dans la cuisine et l'enlaça doucement par derrière. Il sursauta avant de se retourner vivement avant de se détendre doucement dans les bras de son mari, Magnus avait remarqué les gestes tendu de son mari. Il comprenait que celui-ci avait subit une agression sexuelle et il attendait que celui-ci puisse le parler quand il sera prêt, il posa sa tête et sur son épaule.

\- Tu as fait quoi pour ce soir demanda Magnus

\- J'ai fait des pâtes aux bolognaises avec des morceaux de champignons dedans répondit Alec

\- Miam sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il sourit avant de terminer le repas, ils passèrent à table avant de manger tranquillement. Ils allaient prendre leur bain avant de se coucher, la sirène fit encore une fois des cauchemars ce qui fit réveiller son amant. Il se réveilla et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer doucement, il s'endormit normalement dans ses bras. Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite et le regarda dormir tranquillement, son cœur serra devant les horreurs qu'avait subit son mari. Il posa une main sur son ventre avant de sourire tendrement, il frotta son pouce sur le renflement en gloussant. Il mit sa tête sur le ventre en l'embrassant légèrement avant de s'endormir dessus sans se rendre compte, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et sa tête sur son ventre. Il caressa les cheveux de son mari ce qui le fit réveiller, il leva la tête en le regardant. Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il stoppa le baiser avant de d'embrasser le petit renflement ce qui fit glousser son amant.

\- Bonjour mon trésors, tu sais c'est qui c'est papa gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je pense qu'il ou elle doit t'entendre sourit Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Magnus revint l'embrasser amoureusement, ils se levaient pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est qu'on va faire aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est que tu veux faire toi questionna Magnus à son tour

Alec sourit faiblement avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, le médecin le suivit et le vit en train de vomir. Il grimaça en le soutenant, il l'aida à débarbouilla. Il le fit allonger sur le lit,

\- Ça va mieux s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Les nausées du matinale me fatiguent râla Alec

Il râla ce qui fit sourire son mari, après avoir passé la mâtiné à dorloter. Ils allaient se promener dans le parc ensemble, ils marchent en se tenant la main. Le couple vit un autre couple avec leur enfant ce qui les fit sourire, ils rentraient plus tard. Magnus était en train de faire la cuisine pendant qu'Alec regardait la télévision, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre sa douche. Il prenait son bain dans la baignoire, sans qu'il se réalise il s'endormit dans la baignoire. Il rêva de son enfant quand il vit Valentin dans son rêve en train de menacer son bébé, il commença à crier dans son rêve.

\- NON PAS MON BEBE cria Alec

Magnus était en train de cuisiner quand il entendit le cri d'Alec, il alla dans la salle de bain et le vit dans le bain en train de crier. Il s'accroupit et le fit réveiller doucement, Alec se réveilla avant de prendre peur sur le coup.

\- NON, NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI. NE ME TOUCHE PAS S'IL TE PLAIT supplia Alec perdu dans ses sens

\- ALEC, c'est moi Magnus déclara Magnus en l'attrapant

Il bougea dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots après l'avoir reconnu, l'asiatique le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre et l'habillait. Il le laissa seul pour regarder la cuisine, il retourna dans leur chambre et son cœur se serra en voyant l'ombre de son mari sur le lit. Il s'allongea derrière son dos en lui caressant doucement le bras ce qui le fit tressaillir légèrement avant de se détendre,

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus en chuchotant doucement

Il secoua la tête négativement sans le regarder, il resta prés de lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Les jours qui suivit ne changèrent pas sur l'état d'Alec, celui-ci faisait de plus en plus de cauchemar de ce fait il commençait à tomber malade et amaigris. Catarina venait lui ausculter dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers la sirène qui était inquiet pour sa grossesse.

\- Alec, je ne vais pas te cacher mais je pense que tu devrais raconter ton choc émotionnelle à psychologue pour t'aider conseilla Catarina

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec n'aimant l'idée de partager ce qui a vécu à quelqu'un

\- Le souci c'est que ton état est très risqué avec tout le stress et les angoisses que tu fais, tu pourrais faire une fausse couche si tu continue dans cette voie. Je vais en parler avec Magnus expliqua Catarina

La sirène se mordit les lèvres en sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, l'infirmière soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Parle-le-lui de tes angoisses et ensemble il t'aidera ainsi quand tu seras prêt je prendrai rendez-vous avec un psychologue décréta Catarina

\- Cat, j'ai peur de le lui dire ce que m'y est arrivé là-bas renifla Alec

\- Alec, Magnus t'aime énormément. Je n'ai jamais vu mon ami aussi heureux qu'il est depuis qu'l est avec toi alors il te soutiendra qu'importe ce qu'il t'ait arrivé glissa Catarina

\- Merci remercia Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, elle se leva et alla dans le salon pour trouver son meilleur ami en train de regarder la télé.

\- Comment va-t-il s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tu devrais discuter avec lui sans le brusquer conseilla Catarina

Il hocha la tête et raccompagna sa meilleure amie, il l'a remercia d'avoir examiné son mari. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre et son cœur se serra en le voyant aussi vulnérable sur le lit, il s'allongea prés de lui et lui caressa les cheveux après l'avoir caressé sur la tempe. Il sursauta légèrement avant de se détendre,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je suis fatigué Magnus, je n'ai pas envie de parler aujourd'hui répondit Alec sans le regarder

Il souffla et l'embrassa sur la tempe en le laissant se reposer, il referma la porte et l'entendit pleurer. Il serra la poignée de la porte, il prit ses clefs de voiture et calqua la porte. Il roula en sentant ses yeux lui piquaient tellement il avait envie de pleurer, il se rendit au Pandémonium. Il monta dans son bureau en ordonnant qu'on ne le dérange pas, il s'assit chavira tout les papiers qu'il avait sur son bureau. Il appela son père,

\- Magnus demanda Asmodée

\- Papa, j'ai besoin de toi pleura Magnus

\- Où est ce que tu es questionna Asmodée

\- Je suis au club répondit Magnus

\- J'arrive, ne bouge pas je préviens ta mère signala Asmodée

Asmodée prévient Jocelyn de l'état de leur fils, il prit la voiture et arriva vers le club de son fils. Il monta directement dans son bureau et ouvrit la porte pour le voir assis par terre avec une bouteille d'alcool dans la main et un autre vide à côté de lui, il s'approcha de Magnus doucement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Magnus questionna Asmodée

\- C'est Alec, papa je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça. Il ne veut pas me parler, il s'est affaiblis à tellement point qu'il est devenu pâle. J'ai peur pour notre enfant qu'il fasse une fausse couche tellement qu'il est psychologiquement atteint sanglota Magnus en buvant la bouteille d'alcool

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé néanmoins interrogea Asmodée

\- Il évite le sujet papa, quand je le touche il se raidit à mon contact avant de se rappeler que c'est moi. Il est distant avec moi, je crois que mon mariage est foutue papa, ce connard a ruiné mon mariage ricana Magnus ivre

\- Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi, merde Magnus ton mariage n'est pas fichue. Alec t'aime de tout son cœur qu'il t'a donné, vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble. Je sais qu'en ce moment le temps pour qu'il se remette, ça ne fait pas que six semaines qu'il a été libéré d'un malade dont l'un de ses hommes de main à essayer de le violer, conseilla Asmodée

Magnus se leva furieux des paroles de son père, il se tenait à peine sur ses jambes au vu qu'il avait bu.

\- QUE SAIS-TU DE CE QUI EST BON POUR LUI ? PUTAIN PAPA CA FAIT PRESQUE SIX SEMAINES QUE JE VOIS L'HOMME QUE J'AIME DEPERIR JOUR EN JOUR, CE N'EST PAS MAMAN QUI A FAILLI ETE VIOLER ET PERDRE SON BEBE. TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR EN CE MOMENT, JE SOUFFRE PAPA JE SOUFFRE pleura Magnus

Asmodée se leva de sa position et prit dans ses bras son fils qui pleura de tout son soûl, il le laissa se libérer de tout sa tristesse.

\- Pleure mon chéri, pleure cela te soulagera apaisa Asmodée

Il souffre papa et je ne sais plus quoi faire sanglota Magnus avant de s'évanouir dans son alcool

\- Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas rassura Asmodée

Il l'emmena son fils chez eux, Jocelyn eut la tristesse en voyant l'état déplorable de son fils. Elle comprenait sa douleur, son mari partit en direction de l'appartement de son fils. Il sonna à la sonnette et vit son gendre ouvrir la porte, il se figea devant son apparence. Alec était amaigris qu'on voyait les os de sa joue ressortir et il portait un large pull dont il flottait à l'intérieur, ses yeux avaient des cernes et rouges à force de pleurer. Les yeux bleu qui étaient pétillant de vie était éteint dans ses yeux ce qui désola Asmodée,

\- Magnus n'est pas là pour le moment signala Alec

\- Je sais, puis-je entrer proposa Asmodée

Il laissa son beau-père entrer dans l'appartement, il se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit et invita son gendre faire de même.

\- Magnus est à la maison en ce moment, il est complètement ivre alors je l'ai ramené à la maison révéla Asmodée

Un éclat de tristesse traversa les prunelles d'Alec au sujet de l'était de son mari, son beau-père le regarda et baissa la tête en regardant son alliance.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Lyna pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas penser une autre femme qu'elle, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Au départ j'ai été maladroit au lieu de lui demander de sortir avec moi, je lui ai dit si elle voulait bien être ma femme ce qui l'a fit rire sur le coup. C'était le rire le plus mélodieux que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie, on a pris un café ensuite plein d'autre jusqu'à que mon rêve de l'épouser se concrétise. On a passé notre lune de miel dans les îles Caraïbes, Magnus a été conçu à ce moment je crois. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait Magnus, j'étais sur un petit nuage. La femme de ma vie dont celle que je suis tombé fou amoureux était enceinte de mon enfant et elle a donné la vie, je l'ai cajolé et chouchouter durant tous les mois qui ont précédait la grossesse. Puis Magnus est né ce fut le jour le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie, je portais mon fils dans mes bras. Cet être qui était à la fois moi et celle de Lyna, je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'eux chaque minute. Magnus a grandit ce qui rendit ma vie encore plus joyeux que la plus part des personnes, les yeux de Lyna était remplie de bonheur ce qui me faisait pousser des ailes. Je me disais que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes d'avoir une telle femme à mes côtés, un jour avec des amis on est partit sur la maison de la plage. Jocelyn et son mari Luke étaient nos amis le plus proche, je ne sais plus si c'était moi ou Lyna qui avait proposé d'aller faire du bateau. On est partit faire du bateau tous ensemble, on était sur le coup heureux du beau temps qu'il faisait. Puis le temps s'est couvert, on a pensé de rentré mais plus on se rapprocha de la terre ferme que la tempête se déclencha, les vagues nous projetaient de part en part. On s'accrochait comme on le pouvait, une grosse vague happa Magnus ce qui l'entraîna dans la mer. Lyna ne perdit pas le temps et sauta dans l'eau pour sauver notre fils, les vagues l'entraînaient elle aussi. Je ne pouvais pas voir ma femme est en train de se noyer devant moi, j'ai voulu sauter quand le mât du bateau se cogna contre ma tête ce qui me fit perdre connaissance. Quand je me suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans une ambulance me transportant vers l'hôpital. Je suis arrivé très vite à l'hôpital, je réclamais ma femme et mon fils aux médecins pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. J'étais inquiet de leurs états et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver, plus tard un médecin est venu m'a rassurer sur l'état de Magnus, quand j'ai demandé pour Lyna j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ce qui conclu vraiment par sa mort. Les vagues l'ont poussé vers l'ancre du bateau dont elle s'est cognée ce qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance, les sauveteurs l'ont repêché c'était trop tard. En une fraction de secondes j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, ma femme, mon amante et la mère de mon fils. J'ai pleuré de savoir ce que j'allais faire maintenant avec Magnus, le médecin m'a ensuite demandé si Jocelyn était une de mes connaissances. Elle était en sous sédatifs comme elle a vu elle aussi son mari mourir sous ses yeux, j'ai été parti la voir et ça m'as fendu le cœur de la voir ainsi réclamant son mari. Elle était complètement hystérique, je me suis rapproché et la consola ce qui lui permit de reprendre ses sens et de pleurer tout les larmes de son corps. Magnus fut mis au courant de la situation après notre sortie on a enterré Lyna et Luke. Voir la tombe de ma femme alors que j'avais l'intention de vieillir et mourir avec elle et de voir nos petits-enfants, on est rentré chez nous plus tard. Jocelyn était venu habiter avec nous, elle dormait avec Magnus car celui-ci faisait des cauchemars. Et moi j'ai dormir pendant un long moment sur le canapé car je ne pouvais plus entrer dans notre chambre là je l'ai aimé et désiré tant de fois, plus tard Jocelyn ressentait la même tristesse et la même douleur que moi. Sans qu'on réalise nous avons couché ensemble, au début on s'est évité de ce qui s'est passé mais on s'est confronté tout les deux en essayant d'oublier de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux. Malheureusement c'était plus fort que nous, on était tombé amoureux de l'un et de l'autre. Je l'ai proposé de l'épouser un jour, elle a dit oui. Elle fut rapidement enceinte, et Clary est né et Magnus était devenu grand-frère raconta Asmodée en regardant son gendre

Alec pleura devant l'histoire de son beau-père, celui-ci lui prit la main doucement et le serra comme un père le ferra à son fils.

\- Magnus t'aime de tout son cœur Alec, toi et cet enfant à naître est tout pour lui. Ne le repousse pas à cause d'un fou qui a s'essayer de détruire à l'intérieur, il est au courant que tu as subie une agression et il fait attention à toi chaque fois. Plus tu souffre plus il souffre avec toi, en ce moment il craint pour ta santé en te voyant dépérir de cette façon que tu fasses une fausse couche. Je sais que tu l'aime énormément mais ne laisse pas ça te pourrir la vie déclara Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et raccompagna son beau-père, il entra dans la chambre et se regarda dans un miroir et mit la main sur sa bouche en voyant son reflet. Il éclata en sanglot et mit la main sur son ventre,

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé pardonne-moi mon bébé. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir négligé s'excusa Alec en touchant son ventre

Il serra son ventre en s'allongeant sur son lit, le lendemain Magnus rentra après avoir passé la journée chez ses parents pour se remettre de sa gueule de bois. Il ne vit pas la présence de son amant dans l'appartement ce qui le fit paniquer, il alla sur la terrasse pour le voir assis dans le canapé. Il s'assit doucement prés de lui,

\- Alexander, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné comme ça s'excusa Magnus

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser mon amour, je suis désolé pardonne-moi. J'étais pitoyable durant ses semaines, je ne voyais pas que toi aussi tu souffrais de mon mal-être. Mais j'avais tellement peur d'être rejeté, j'avais peur que tu ne voulais plus de moi après avoir sur que j'ai été agressé pleura Alec dans ses bras

\- Oh Alexander, je t'aime tellement. Ce n'est pas ta faute ce que t'y arrivé, c'est la faute à ce garde stupide. Il a voulu abusé de toi en sachant pertinemment que tu étais sans défense, quand j'ai su la vérité j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai eu peur que tu as perdu notre enfants et dans tel état que j'allais te retrouver, jamais je ne détournerai une seconde de toi. Tu es mon unique amour dont je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avec personne d'autre ni même avec Camille ou Etta ou même Imasu de même que mon premier amour, tu es ma vie entière Alexander. Je t'aime confessa Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Dans les bras réconfortants de son amant qu'il se sentit protégé, ils ne voulurent plus se séparer. Ils descendirent pour aller dans la chambre, Alec était blottit dans les bras de son mari et ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait repris un peu poids ce qui se réjouissait Catarina,

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit en même temps que Magnus, et je suis prêt à rencontrer un psychologue déclara Alec

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça Alec, je vais en parler avec Raphaël comme il sait sur ta condition de sirène et ton état sourit Catarina

\- Merci Catarina remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, allez, il faut que je file et j'ai d'autre patients à aller voir signala Catarina

\- Il y a beaucoup à l'hôpital demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui surtout que depuis que Magnus est en congé, son remplaçant je me demande ou le directeur l'a pu dégotter celui-ci. Il fait beaucoup d'erreur en plus il y a un patient qui est décédé et il dit que c'est la faute au patient si il est mort raconta l'infirmière

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour les laisser seul, Magnus l'a raccompagna et se rendit dans la chambre et vit son mari en train de caresser avec amour son petit ventre légèrement arrondit. Il vint s'installer sur le lit,

\- Regarde mon amour, papa est là sourit Alec en regardant son mari

\- Coucou mon chéri salua Magnus

Il gloussa devant les baisers de son mari, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il embrassa de nouveau le ventre de son mari, celui-ci sourit avant de sentir quelque chose dans son ventre. Il haleta ce qui inquiéta le médecin,

\- Alec, est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- C'est le bébé, il a bougé haleta Alec

\- Quoi s'étonna Magnus

\- C'était comme des bulles dans mon ventre sourit Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

\- Oh ce n'est juste Alexander, tu profite alors que moi je ne peux pas le sentir râla Magnus

Il rigola avant d'embrasser son mari boudeur, il haleta de nouveau ce qui encore plus bouder son mari. Ils allaient à la mer pour voir Maryse et Robert dont ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un moment. Maryse serra son fils très fort dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou et l'épaule,

\- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour à la maison renifla Magnus

\- C'est grâce à ta vision maman, que je suis là sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Comment hum va mon petit enfant toussa Maryse

\- Maman, je suppose que tu sais quelque chose au sujet de mon bébé conclu Alec

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est ce tu parle mon chéri, tu viens on va passer à table proposa Maryse après avoir enlacé Magnus

Il regarda suspicieusement sa mère, ils passèrent à table et parla de tout et de rien à table essentiellement sur la grossesse d'Alec. Maryse était en train d'écouter la conversation en mangeant tout en gloussant en sachant la vérité concernant l'état de son fils, elle était sur le point de manger sa nourriture quand sa perle se mit à briller ce qui fit voilé ses yeux et la fit inspirer fortement. Elle lâcha sa fourchette, Robert nagea rapidement vers elle pour la soutenir. Elle revient à elle doucement en regardant ses enfants qui la regardaient inquiet.

\- Qu'as-tu vu demanda Robert inquiet

\- Ton trident répondit Maryse

\- Quoi, mon trident. Tu sais très bien que seul les membres de la famille royale peut le prendre de plus la descendance décréta Robert confus

\- Oui mais je ne parlais pas qu'il se sera volé mais l'endroit que tu ranges ton trident. Il faudra le changer de nouveau gloussa Maryse

\- Oh conclu Robert

Tous comprirent qu'elle parlait de ses petits-enfants, Alec roula des yeux avant de sourire à son mari qui le regarda amoureusement. Ils allaient nager plus tard, Maryse les regarda depuis son balcon, Robert vint prés d'elle.

\- Il faudra que tu m'explique comment cacher mon trident si à chaque fois que tu me le dis de changer de cachette râla Robert

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes visions m'envoient des visions si mignons riait Maryse

\- Un indice sur le sexe du bébé questionna Robert

Elle le regarda en souriant comme si elle savait plus de choses que son mari, celui-ci tiqua et se mit à bouder.

\- Tu es fâché taquina Maryse

\- Parce que tu ne me dis pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille que j'aurai comme petit enfant gronda Robert

\- Parce que si je te le dis, ce qu'il en a, tu ne tiendras pas en place nargua Maryse

\- Ce 'est pas vrai répliqua Robert enfantin

Elle éclata de rire en le regardant, le souverain des mers sourit devant le rire de sa femme.

\- Maintenant je sais que tu ne pourrais pas reprendre ton trident de sitôt déduisit Maryse

\- Je pari que mon petit enfant va prendre mon trident pour jouer conclu Robert

\- Avoir des écailles brûlés aussi sourit Maryse

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre rendez-vous avec Raphaël et les caprices d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067:Et oui Maryse qui ne veut pas dire le sexe du bébé ce qui frustre son mari XD Moi j'adore te frustrer sur le sexe du bébé XD**

 **Alec Barton: Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer allez je vais te consoler avec ce chapitre et heureusement que Satan n'est pas là d'ailleurs quelque a des nouvelles "tout le monde secoua la tête" bon ben on retourne au Karaoké "Hachi qui chante Libéré délivrée" XD moment chaud dans le chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Je serais enfin pardonnée ace ce chapitre te connaissant et d'ailleurs merci pour la scène et je suis en train de trouver un moyen pour le caser**

 **Hekatewitch1: Oui, Robert qui boudeur parce que il voulait savoir le sexe du bébé XD mais il sera rien pour le moment et c'est vrai que c'est un chapitre assez triste que j'ai écrit.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec gloussa en se regardant dans le miroir pour voir son reflet, il regarda son ventre de quatre mois. Des bras vinrent le serrer par-derrière et se mirent sur son ventre ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, il se retourna et donna un bécot à son mari. Tout allait pour le mieux entre eux, les cauchemars d'Alec étaient toujours présents mais il s'était amoindri avec des espaces de plusieurs semaines après avoir parlé avec Magnus. Ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé l'intimité d'autrefois mais Magnus attendait le feu vert de son amant pour retrouver leur étreinte brûlant comme autrefois ce qui le fit aimer davantage d'Alec, Asmodée et la famille fut ravie de les savoir unis après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversée. Malgré que le bonheur était là, Valentin courrait toujours dans la nature. Asmodée et Henri continuaient de faire des recherches pour capturer le vieil homme, celui-ci était de nouveau dans une clinique privée sous une fausse identité qui était de même pour sa famille. Alec l'embrassa et alla se préparer pour aller à l'université, le couple avait conclu un marché comme quoi Alec pouvait aller à l'université jusqu'à son cinquième mois pour ne pas que les gens se posent de questions. Jace et les autres vinrent le récupérer, depuis son retour sa fratrie était surprotectrice avec lui. Partout où il allait, ils le suivaient derrière sauf dans les toilettes mais Jace pouvait l'attendre devant la porte, Magnus profita de l'absence de son amant pour commencer à faire la chambre du bébé. Ils avaient beaucoup réfléchi et avaient opté pour une couleur neutre dans la chambre de leur enfant ne sachant pas le sexe du bébé à part Maryse qui gloussait à chaque fois qu'elle posa son regard sur le ventre de son fils, même si tous l'avaient supplié de leur dire le sexe du bébé. Elle resta sur sa position de rien dire sur le sexe du bébé en plus de son mari qui l'avait séduit pour savoir le sexe du bébé, ils attendaient tous avec impatience la naissance du bébé. Catarina continuait de surveiller l'état de santé d'Alec, celle-ci avait rassuré par l'état de santé de son bébé après sa petite crise. Alec donna ses affaires lourdes à Jace pour qui les portes,

\- Où est-ce que tu vas demanda Jace

\- Je vais aux toilettes pour soulager ma vessie, comme mon enfant trouve très chouette de sauter sur ma vessie pour jouer grimaça Alec en allant vers les toilettes

\- Je viens avec toi signala Jace

Il répondit rien mais grimaça avant d'atteindre sa destination, il se soulagea sa vessie avant de ressortir.

\- J'ai tout le temps envie de pisser avec lui comme bagage nargua Alec en regardant son ventre

Son frère sourit devant la boutade de son frère, ils allèrent en classe et écoutèrent leur professeur pour expliquer son cours. Alec essaya de ne pas s'endormir dans le cours tellement il était épuisé, il bailla et remercia Neptune de l'avoir laissé sortir de la classe. Il rentra plus tard chez lui épuiser par sa journée, il sentit une odeur de nourriture qui le fit saliver. Il alla dans la cuisine pour voir son amant entrain de faire à manger pour eux, il l'enlaça par-derrière assez éloigner par son ventre. Magnus se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, il se baissa pour se mettre à genoux devant le ventre arrondi de son mari pour l'embrasser amoureusement ce qui fit glousser celui-ci. Il se leva de nouveau et bécota un autre baiser à Alec,

\- Alors, ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Ça été juste que c'était un peu fatigant mais ça allait sourit Alec

\- Je vois, et notre petit ange a été sage questionna Magnus en caressant le petit ventre bombé

\- Il m'a envoyé aux toilettes toute la journée et c'était fatigant soupira Alec amusé

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes ensuite on passe à table, j'ai hâte de manger ce que tu as cuisiné sourit Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

La sirène était parti aux toilettes avant de revenir dans le salon pour voir la table dressée, Magnus l'embrassa et l'aida à s'asseoir. Ils mangèrent en discutant sur le bébé, Magnus se leva et laissa son mari terminer son dessert en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je vais préparer ton bain d'accord proposa Magnus

Il acquiesça en mangeant son dessert, le médecin prépara le bain de son amant avant de le voir arrivé et il commença à se déshabiller doucement devant lui. Il sourit faiblement, Alec s'arrêta à son pantalon en observant son mari. Celui-ci l'embrassa légèrement,

\- Prends tout ton temps pour te relaxer bébé conseilla Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres quand il l'entendit refermer la porte derrière lui en le laissant seul dans l'intimité, malgré qu'il avait commencé à surmonter tout ça. Il avait encore peur de l'acte même s'il savait que Magnus ne lui ferait pas de mal, ils avaient essayé de se rapprocher intimement mais sa c'était soldé par un échec après que les souvenirs de son agression avaient commencé à refaire surface. Le médecin l'avait embrassé sur le front et lui avait promis d'attendre quand il sera prêt de refaire l'amour en sachant son traumatisme, il se plongea dans son bain en regardant les bulles flotter devant lui. Il ressortit de la salle de bain pour voir son amant entrain de lire un livre sur la paternité que Magnus lisait depuis le début de son quatrième mois, il leva la tête de sa lecture vers lui et ouvrit les bras pour qu'il se réfugie dans ses bras. Il posa la tête sur son épaule en faisant des dessins sur le torse de son amant, il le regarda avec amour.

\- J'ai envie de toi Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je sais mais tant que tu n'auras pas consulté Raphaël et que tu te sentes de nouveau prêt à être intime avec moi alors je serai là pour te faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif sourit Magnus

Il sourit faiblement et l'embrassa, le lendemain ils allèrent chez les parents de Magnus, parce qu'Asmodée avait besoin de son fils pour l'aider à monter quelque chose dans le garage. Alec était dans le salon entrain de frotter son petit ventre de quatre mois,

\- Franchement ça me fait penser quand j'étais enceinte de Jena et de Clary, bon dieu que la maternité me manque souffla Jocelyn en regardant le petit ventre d'Alec

\- Vous êtes encore jeune pour faire encore un autre enfant proposa Alec

\- Malheureusement je suis trop vieille pour ça en plus ce serait très mal vu de voir la belle-mère et son gendre enceinte en même temps, je n'ai jamais pu supporter ça grimaça Jocelyn

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Alec

\- Parce que pour moi je vole ton moment et je ne veux pas que les enfants grandissent en même temps comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur alors qu'ils sont tantes ou oncles et nièces ou neveu expliqua Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en comprenant sa belle-mère, Jena descendit de l'escalier sous le regard attentive de sa mère et souriant d'Alec. Elle bailla avant de se blottir contre Alec qui caressa les cheveux de sa petite belle-sœur,

\- Ce qu'elle est mignonne à croquer sourit Alec

\- Je sais et bientôt tu auras peut-être une comme ça sourit Jocelyn

\- Magnus voudrait une fille qui me ressemble trait pour trait gloussa Alec

\- Et toi demanda Jocelyn

\- Je veux la même chose mais son portrait répondit Alec

\- Si elle a hérité des gènes des Bane, attends de voir ta future fille ou ton futur garçon manier une arme ou essayer de résoudre une enquête rigola Jocelyn

Il rejoint sa belle-mère dans son rire au sujet des gènes des Bane concernant les enquêtes policières, la porte s'ouvrit sur Clary et Jace, elle salua sa mère et embrassa sa petite sœur encore endormie près d'Alec et salua son beau-frère. Jace fit de même envers son frère,

\- Comment va la petite olive demanda Jace

\- La petite olive demanda Alec

\- Oui c'est-à-dire le bébé répondit Jace

\- Magnus va te tuer s'il l'entend que tu traites notre bébé d'olive décréta Alec

\- Mais non commenta Jace

Il secoua la tête devant les imbécillités de son frère, Magnus et Asmodée entrèrent dans la maison plein de poussière et les vêtements pleins de peinture. Les deux hommes voulurent embrasser leurs moitiés respectives mais ils les repoussèrent en les pointant les saletés qu'ils avaient sur eux, ils allèrent prendre une douche avant de redescendre. Alec gloussa devant les baisers de son mari sur son ventre, Asmodée sourit en voyant son fils de nouveau heureux après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, Jena se réveilla de sa sieste improvisée. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se blottir encore plus près d'Alec au grand dam de Magnus,

\- Eh microbe, Alec est à moi. Va te chercher une autre sirène gronda Magnus faussement

\- Lec à moi babilla Jena en menaçant son grand frère de son doigt

\- Il y a d'autres sirène alors celui-là est à moi répliqua Magnus en serrant Alec dans ses bras

Jena se mit sur les genoux de la sirène et l'embrassa sur les lèvres en défiant son frère, tous étaient amusés de voir les chamailleries fraternelles du duo.

\- Va prendre le blondinet de biscuit proposa Magnus

\- Non, Lec à moi gronda Jena en serrant le cou d'Alec

Alec était amusé par leurs chamailleries avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, quand il revint le frère et la sœur continuaient de se disputer à son sujet ce qui le fit glousser. Plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux après que Magnus ait boudé durant tout le voyage, Alec s'assit dans le canapé en frottant son ventre. Son mari s'assit près de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, il ferma les yeux doucement devant les baisers dans son cou. Il soupira d'aise avant que son amant recule doucement, il se leva pour se diriger vers leur chambre.

\- Je vais te préparer ton bain lâcha Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres en frottant son ventre, il se sentait désemparé à ce moment-là car il voulait que Magnus continue ce qu'il faisait. Il essuya ses larmes doucement qui coulait en reniflant, le médecin revint dans le salon et trouva son mari entrain de sangloter doucement. Il vint près de lui doucement,

\- Mon amour, que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête les mains dégoûtantes de ce type sur moi sanglota Alec

\- Oh mon bébé souffla Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui

Alec sanglota dans ses bras avant de sécher ses larmes, son mari lui essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je suis prêt à attendre que tu sois prêt pour me donner ton feu vert. Je ne veux pas te brusquer pour que tu sois encore plus traumatisé, en plus Raphaël accepte de te prendre comme patient ainsi tu pourras parler de ton agresseur mon amour décréta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son mari, il alla prendre son bain et mangea rapidement avant de s'endormir sous les effets de la grossesse. Magnus souffla doucement en le regardant dormir paisiblement, il toucha son ventre de quatre mois et sourit. Pendant ce temps Valentin était sous oxygène pendant que tout le personnel de la clinique s'affairait autour de lui, le médecin en chef vint près de Lilith et de Jonathan.

\- Comment va-t-il s'inquiéta Lilith

\- Votre mari est dans un état critique, ça se pourrait qu'il tombe dans le coma. Avec sa maladie, son système immunitaire est trop bas pour faire des anticorps, on a réussi à retirer la balle mais malgré ça il est toujours dans un état critique expliqua le médecin

\- Merci docteur remercia Jonathan

Le médecin hocha la tête et les laissa seuls, Lilith regarda Valentin à travers la vitre en croisant les bras. Jonathan s'approcha de sa mère doucement et se pencha -doucement vers son oreille,

\- Dois-je te féliciter mère ou dois-je faire semblant de te rassurer que ton mari va s'en sortir ironisa Jonathan

\- Ne m'énerve pas Jonathan, je suis encore ta mère à ce que je sache. Même si nos rapports sont désagréables, je ne veux aucunement que ton père reste de cette façon commenta Lilith

\- Tu le préfères mort c'est ça conclu Jonathan

\- Oui, au moins je me serais débarrassé de lui une bonne fois pour toute et j'hériterais enfin de son héritage déclara Lilith

\- N'oublie pas qu'une partie de son héritage est à moi rappela Jonathan

\- Je sais mon fils mais bon dommage que cette sirène se soit enfuis j'en aurai profité pour avoir l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle mais bon considérons la chose comme un échec grinça Lilith

Jonathan gloussa légèrement ce qui lui valut un regard noire de la part de sa mère, ils regardèrent Valentin toujours inconscient à travers la vitre. Alec se rendit avec Magnus au bureau de Raphaël qui était situé dans le service traumatologie, le psychologue sortit de son bureau pour venir les accueillir.

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Raphaël en les invitant dans le bureau

\- Salut Raphaël, comment vas-tu sourit Magnus

\- Très bien, je vais vous recevoir tous les deux ensuite Magnus je te demanderai de me laisser seul avec Alec si ça te gêne pas Alec à moins que tu veuilles que ton mari assiste à la séance proposa Raphaël

Alec se tourna vers son mari,

\- Est-ce que ça te gênerait si pour le moment je reste seul demanda Alec

\- Pas le moindre du monde mon amour au contraire si ça peut te rassurer, je resterai dehors proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon chéri remercia Alec

\- De rien mon amour sourit Magnus amoureusement

\- Bon assez de mièvrerie parce que vous me donnez envie de vomir les gars, bon avant de commencer on va demander des questions simples et ensuite je vous entendrais tous les deux expliqua Raphaël

Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour pour ensuite raconter leur rencontre, à un moment Magnus laissa seul Alec pour qu'il puisse parler avec son meilleur ami.

\- Bien Alec, vous allez me raconter ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous avez été capturé questionna Raphaël

\- Eh bien j'avais été malade deux semaines après mon retour de lune de miel, j'ai été voir Catarina car Magnus m'avait proposé d'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle. Elle m'a ausculté et fait une prise de sang, en attendant les résultats de la prise de sang on est allé boire un café pendant que je racontai mes études que je suis entrain de faire au sujet de la médecine. On est revenu et les résultats étaient prêts, c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

\- A savoir demanda Raphaël sur un ton professionnel

\- Que j'étais enceint d'un mois, la conception remontait lorsque j'étais en lune de miel avec Magnus. J'étais sur un petit nuage, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais un petit bébé dans mon ventre. J'étais fou de joie, puis Catarina m'a proposé de manger un bout le temps que Magnus termine avec le directeur de l'hôpital, il y avait un van noir qui nous suivait Catarina et moi ensuite quand des hommes sont sortis de l'extérieur. Ils m'ont mis un mouchoir plein de chloroforme et je me suis évanouis, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis réveillé. J'étais dans une cuve d'eau salée ce qui m'a fait me transformer en sirène, il y avait des scientifiques et ce type Valentin raconta Alec effrayé

\- Bien qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en les voyants questionna Raphaël en écrivant dans son calepin

\- J'étais effrayé, je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais. J'étais perdu en plus mon mari n'étais pas là, j'avais peur pour mon bébé décris Alec

\- Quoi donc demanda Raphaël en le scrutant

\- Ils me parlaient d'attendre mon accouchement pour prendre mon bébé, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal commenta Alec

\- Très bien maintenant je vais te demander ce qui s'est passé lors de ton agression d'accord proposa Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête lentement, il se rappela de son agression ce qu'il le fit frissonner de peur et dégoût.

\- Les scientifiques venaient de remarquer que j'avais une baisse de tension par rapport aux manques de nourriture, ils ont vidé la cuve pour me permettre de manger. Pour une raison inconnue, ils ont laissé la cuve sans eau en me laissant nu. J'étais allongé en essayant de m'endormir quand j'ai entendu le socle qui me gardait enfermé s'ouvrir, j'ai cru que les scientifiques étaient venus m'ausculter ce genre de truc mais j'ai senti des mains baladeuses remonter sur moi. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir un homme et…puis…il…a dit…que j'étais joli…il a…il a…mon bébé…s'il te plait…ne fait pas ça à mon bébé supplia Alec ne faisant une attaque de panique

\- Très bien Alec, reste avec moi doucement. Respire profondément écoute ma voix, reviens dans le monde réel, ce n'est qu'un souvenir, respire profondément et relâche tout apaisa Raphaël en venant près de lui

Il écouta ce que le psychologue lui conseillait, il respira en crispant ses mains sur son ventre. Il se calma doucement en laissant ses larmes couler, le mexicain prit un paquet de mouchoirs pour le donner à Alec qui l'utilisa pour se moucher.

\- Bien, tu t'es replongé dans tes souvenirs en les racontant que tu n'as plus fait la plupart des choses. Il faut que tu te concentres sur quelque chose de positif quand tu sens envahir par eux d'accord conseilla Raphaël

Il hocha la tête, le psychologue lui parla sur des choses agréables pour le faire sentir mieux. Magnus attendait à l'extérieur quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Alec les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur ses joues, il se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se blottit dans les bras de son amant ce qui le réconforta de nouveau, Raphaël sortit de son bureau.

\- Alors est-ce que ça été questionna Magnus

\- Comment tu peux le voir, il a fait une crise de panique mais c'est tout à fait normal car il a ce qu'on appelle un stress post traumatique de ce qu'il a subi et je pense qu'avec le temps ça va aller avec les séances expliqua Raphaël

\- Merci Rafa remercia Magnus

\- Si tu veux me remercier, invite-moi à dîner chez toi en me faisant ton fameux rôti d'agneau flambé sourit Raphaël en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Je m'occupe de ça ria Magnus

Il salua son ami avant de ramener son mari chez eux, ils rentrèrent et Alec se dirigea groggy dans leur chambre. Il le laissa avant de téléphoner à sa mère pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Alec, après un bon moment il rentra dans la chambre pour le voir entrain de dormir sur le lit. Il sourit et tira la couverture sur lui, celui-ci se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir son mari entrain de se faire une manucure. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa,

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête encore somnolent, il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari pour continuer à dormir. Plusieurs jours plus tard Alec invita les amis de Magnus chez eux pour un dîner, Ragnor et Catarina avec Raphaël avaient accepté l'invitation avec joie. Ils étaient présents dans le salon partageant un apéritif avec le couple, Alec buvait du jus de fruits au lieu de l'alcool comme il était enceint.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu te marierais et que tu serais sur le point d'avoir un enfant sourit Ragnor

\- Je sais, je m'étonne moi aussi mais bon Alexander a su me charmer avec sa voix susurra Magnus en regardant son mari

Alec rougit devant la voix de son mari, Catarina gloussa devant leurs regards d'amours alors que les deux autres roulaient des yeux en même temps. Ils passèrent rapidement à table,

\- Alors mon cher Alexander…commença Ragnor

\- Alec corrigea Alec

Il leva un sourcil devant le surnom d'Alec,

\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Alec au lieu d'Alexander expliqua Alec en rougissant

\- Il n'y a que moi qui peux l'appeler Alexander se vanta Magnus

\- Je vois, enfin bref Alec qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce guignol de Magnus demanda Ragnor ce qui fit crier son ami

\- Guignol toi-même espèce d'ermite du fond des marais insulta Magnus

\- Alors demanda Ragnor ne prenant pas cure des insultes de son meilleur ami

\- Eh bien il est généreux, gentil, adorable, il est quelqu'un de compréhensif et de patient ensuite il fera un bon père, que dire d'autre les mots me manquent tellement je l'aime confessa Alec rouge

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur sa main

\- Ah assez de mièvrerie, j'ai envie de vomir même voir les roucoulements de mes parents passent encore grimaça Raphaël

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant le râlement de Raphaël au sujet de sa grande famille, ils passèrent un bon moment quand Alec se leva pour aller chercher le dessert qu'il avait préparé.

\- Laisse mon chéri, je vais aller le chercher proposa Magnus en laissant son mari assis avec son ventre arrondit

\- Je vais bien, je suis enceint et non infirme gronda Alec en se levant malgré tout

\- Je vais l'aider à servir renchérit Catarina

\- D'accord capitula Magnus

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et entendirent les moqueries de Raphaël et de Ragnor au sujet de la protection de Magnus au sujet de son mari enceint, ils sourirent dans la cuisine. Alec coupa le gâteau pendant que Catarina préparait les assiettes, il se mordit les lèvres avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

\- Cat, je pourrais te demander quelque chose demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Catarina

\- Ça concerne Magnus et moi…je veux…tu vois bredouilla Alec rouge

\- Oh tu veux dire les relations sexuelles, que puis-je pour toi demanda Catarina

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un risque si nous le faisions…je veux dire pour le bébé hésita Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter. Au contraire plus tu te retiendras de faire l'amour plus tu auras envie au vu des hormones en plus c'est un bien d'avoir des relations sexuelles car le sperme est un très bon lubrifiant quand tu accoucheras parce que ça facilitera la sorti du bébé expliqua Catarina

\- Merci Cat remercia Alec rouge

\- De rien, je t'aiderai à mettre ce bout de chou au monde rassura Catarina en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il sourit et l'aida avec le gâteau avec les assiettes pour se diriger vers le salon, le trio était entrain de se chamailler avant de les voir tous les deux. Après le dessert ils restèrent avant de partir en laissant le couple seul dans leur appartement, Alec s'allongea dans le lit après en se tenant le bas du dos avec une grimace de douleur. Magnus entra dans la chambre et le fit avec une grimace de douleur,

\- Des douleurs lombaires ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Enlève ton pull pour que je te masse proposa Magnus

Il enleva son pull surdimensionné et s'allongea sur le côté pour qu'il lui masse doucement le dos, son mari commença à le masser doucement ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il le massa en l'embrassant dans le dos de temps en temps. Alec se mordit les lèvres et se retourna vers son amant, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- J'ai envie de toi souffla Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi, on peut attendre si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Non, être dans tes bras est tout ce que je veux souffla Alec en lui caressant son visage

\- Arrête-moi si tu as un flash ou autres demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en déposant des baisers papillon et des suçons. Il caressa sa peau avec une douceur infinie, il l'embrassa de nouveau et continua d'explorer son corps. Il mordilla ses tétons ce qui le cambrer de plaisir, il poursuivit son exploration et enleva son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin dans la pièce. Il regarda son amant qui hocha la tête les joues rouges, il posa des baisers sur le ventre arrondi ce qui le fit sourire. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant les lèvres sur le tissu de son caleçon sur son érection, il retira le morceau de vêtement et le jeta pour prendre son membre dans sa bouche. Alec gémit de plaisir sous les caresses buccales de son amant, il se redressa en délaissant le membre ce qui le fit gémir de protestation. Il leva ses jambes en l'air et le regarda avec amour, il passa sa langue sur l'intimité de son amant. Alec cria de plaisir en agrippant l'oreiller, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de lui avec son index. Il se retira pour reprendre son membre dans sa bouche et l'engloba entièrement ce qui le fit crier de plus en plus, la sirène avait les yeux révulsés sous le plaisir. Magnus rajouta un autre doigt et puis un autre pour dilater doucement l'intimité de son amant, il retira ses doigts et se déshabilla puis revint entre les jambes de son amant. Il commença à avoir peur en le voyant entre ses jambes, le médecin ayant compris sa peur le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur tout le visage ce qui le fit se détendre de nouveau. Il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur n'ayant pas fait l'amour depuis un moment, il l'attendit et se pencha vers son oreille qu'il embrassa ce qui le miauler de plaisir.

 _\- Darling, faisons l´amour ce soir, tous deux émergés dans le noir car ton corps m´appelle_ _._ _Délire sensuel, Des plaisirs charnels. Avant que le jour se lève, avant que la nuit s´achève. Et passionnément, allons doucement. Prenons notre temps, oh ton sourire est troublant. Et tes lèvres sont un tourment, je me sens ensorcelé. Quand nous sommes enlacés, je veux sentir ton corps brûlant. Je le désir si ardemment, laisse-moi te conquérir. Et mourir de plaisir, je suis expert en la matière. Oui tu verras mon savoir-faire, et si tu veux le voir. Pour le croire, faisons-le ce soir. Darling, faisons l´amour ce soir, tous deux émergés dans le noir car ton corps m´appelle. Délire sensuel, des plaisirs charnels. Avant que le jour se lève, avant que la nuit s´achève. Et passionnément, allons doucement. Prenons notre temps, laisse-moi faire ton bon plaisir. Nous irons sur les sentiers, les chemins du désir. Ton corps sera mon asile, je viendrais y mourir. Mais prenons notre temps, rien ne sert de courir. Darling, faisons l´amour ce soir, tous deux émergés dans le noir car ton corps m´appelle. Délire sensuel, des plaisirs charnels. Avant que le jour se lève, avant que la nuit s´achève. Et passionnément, allons doucement. Prenons notre temps*_ chanta Magnus dans le creux de l'oreille d'Alec

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux devant le chant de Magnus dans son oreille d'un ton sensuel, il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et effleura ses lèvres. Il le serra dans son cou et bougea ses hanches timidement, il bougea ses hanches ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il chercha la perle d'Alec avant de le trouver ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il continua quand Alec n'en pouvant plus et se mit à se déverser entre eux. Le médecin continua avant de se déverser à son tour en lui dans un cri rauque de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui en faisant attention à son ventre.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec en pleurant

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, ne pleure pas consola Magnus en le reprenant dans ses bras

Il le serra et s'endormit dans ses bras heureux, plus tard Alec se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine et chercha ce qu'il était venu chercher avant de retourner dans la chambre, il fit la moue et réveilla son mari.

\- Magnus, réveilles-toi réveilla Alec

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus ensommeillé

\- Je veux des cornichons avec du beurre de cacahuètes demanda Alec

\- Bébé il est plus de trois heures du matin râla Magnus

\- J'ai faim, je ne pourrai pas m'endormir sans ça commenta Alec en frottant son ventre

Il soupira et se leva pour aller se préparer et alla prendre ses clefs de voiture, il écuma tous les épiceries qui étaient susceptibles d'être ouvert. Il retourna avec les commissions de son mari, il retourna dans la chambre pour le voir endormi ce qui le fit soupirer. Il déposa le tout dans la cuisine et retourna se coucher près de lui, le lendemain il grimaça en voyant le mélange d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisir en mangeant.

\- T'en veux demanda Alec

\- Non, mon chéri tu peux finir répondit Magnus

Plus tard il prit un bol de chips et mit du chocolat avec de la mayonnaise dedans ce qui donne des nausées à Magnus en voyant le mélange, quelques jours plus tard Alec était entrain de se faire examiner par Catarina.

\- Tu as pris beaucoup de poids ce qui est très bon depuis la dernière fois sourit Catarina

\- Tout ce qu'il engloutit aussi grimaça Magnus

\- Je vais prescrire des vitamines pour toi et une liste de repas équilibré que tu dois prendre conseilla Catarina

Ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux et Magnus prépara le repas pendant qu'Alec mangeait ses cornichons avec le beurre de cacahuètes, ils passèrent à table et la sirène grimaça en voyant les légumes.

\- Beurk les légumes, grimaça Alec

\- Malheureusement c'est bon pour toi alors mange décréta Magnus

La sirène croisa les bras en boudant ce qui fit soupirer son mari en le voyant se comporter comme un enfant, ils se lâchèrent pas du regard. Il le gronda pour le faire finir, il le mangea à contrecœur. Pendant que Magnus terminait la vaisselle, Alec bouda et décida de se venger. Il essuya ses mains quand il vit un coussin avec une couverture sur le canapé, il se dirigea vers leur chambre quand il vit que celle-ci était fermé à clef.

\- Alexander, ouvre cette porte s'offusqua Magnus

\- NON, TU ES PUNIS DE M'AVOIR FORCER A MANGER SES LEGUMES ALORS TU DORS SUR LE CANAPE cria Alec à travers la porte

Il souffla et vit que les chambres d'amis étaient fermées ce qui le fit soupirer, il dormit dans le canapé en grimaçant. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec vint le rejoindre dans le canapé ce qui le fit se réveiller, il l'entraîna dans la chambre en remerciant les hormones.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 ***Prenons notre temps ce soir de Poétics Lovers**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de travail de Magnus et les mésaventures de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: J'ai l'idée en regardant un émission culinaire XD Magnus sera encore au petit soin pour son mari et son bébé**

 **HekateWitch1: "Hachi voit Hekate volait sous fantôme" Tu ne peux pas aller hanté quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai déjà de fantôme comme ça dans ma baraque XD il y a un prochain lemon dans le chapitre suivante**

 **Lavigne 126: Ton prochain idée sera dans le prochain chapitre enfin j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attendes, j'attends ce que tu me concocte**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi commence à faire du limbo" il y a une grosse vagues qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre, ça va être marrant avec Jace XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Magnus se bascula sur le côté en regardant son mari avec les joues rouges après avoir joui, il vint se blottir près de lui en collant son gros ventre de cinq mois près de lui. Magnus caressa doucement le ventre ce qui fit ronronner son amant, deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Alec fut libérer des griffes de Valentin. Les séances avec Raphaël allaient de bons trains malgré qu'Alec fût épuisé émotionnellement après avoir parlé de ses angoisses et ses peurs lors de sa captivité chez Valentin ainsi que son agression, Magnus le soutenait énormément après chaque séance avec le psychologue. Catarina était fière de lui en voyant que les progrès de son corps qui avait repris énormément, les hormones étaient très actifs eux aussi rares où Magnus ne s'endormait pas épuisé après avoir fait l'amour à son mari ou aller courir dans toutes les épiceries du coin pour trouver son encas de femme enceinte. Alec adorait manger ses cornichons avec du beurre de cacahuète, le goût sucré et acide le faisait gémir alors que le médecin avait envie de vomir en le regardant manger. Parfois il devait jouer les parents avec son mari car celui-ci refusait manger certains plats qu'avait prescrits Catarina pour sa santé avec son bébé ce que refusa catégoriquement Alec, des fois il dû user de séduction ou de menace pour le faire manger ce qui se terminait toujours par un Magnus dormant dans le canapé et non dans la chambre d'amis car la sirène faisait exprès de fermer toutes les chambres à clefs. Asmodée avait énormément rigolé devant la mine de son fils en voyant que celui-ci se plaignait des hormones de son mari, Jocelyn l'avait giflé au bras en lui rappelant qu'il était dans la même position de Magnus lors de ses deux grossesses. Il avait cessé immédiatement de taquiner son fils même s'il aimait faire des allusions à table, Robert et Maryse quand à eux étaient heureux de voir le couple venir leur rendre visite. Comme toujours depuis le début de sa grossesse tous suppliaient Maryse de leur dire le sexe du bébé alors qu'elle campait sur ses positions de rien révéler, Robert avait même tout essayé pour la persuader de lui dire mais elle refusait de dire quoi que soit à part de faire changer d'endroit à son mari pour son trident. Alec se leva doucement après avoir grimacé en essayant de se lever avec son mal de dos à cause de la grossesse, Magnus vint l'embrasser dans le cou en l'attirant vers lui.

\- Reste avec moi dans le lit susurra Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien mais j'ai faim en ce moment et ton enfant veut une pizza avec anchois avec des cacahuètes et chorizo et plein d'olive dessus expliqua Alec

\- Quoi d'autre demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- J'ai envie de manger une glace à la pistache, des chips, une bouteille de chocolat, s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- Je te ramène ça tout de suite gloussa Magnus

Il se leva et se prépara à aller à l'épicerie qui était habituée de le voir, il revint avec plusieurs articles de son mari dans le sachet. Celui-ci était en compagnie de sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon, il salua tout le monde et s'assit près de son mari. La sirène prit les chips que lui avait données Magnus et les mit dans un bol et mit du chocolat avec de la mayonnaise, il mangea en gémissant de plaisir ce qui fit grimacer tout le monde.

\- Euh c'est bon ton étrange mélange questionna Simon

\- Ouais, tu veux goûter proposa Alec en lui tendant un chip recouvert de chocolat avec la mayonnaise

\- Je te laisse manger répondit Simon en tiquant de dégoût

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates gloussa Alec

Ils discutèrent quand Alec termina son bol de chips et se leva pour prendre sa pizza et mit la glace dessus avant de la manger, Jace se retenait de vomir en mangeant ça.

\- Par Neptune comment tu peux manger ça grimaça Jace

\- Je ne sais pas comme je suis enceint alors c'est normal, et puis c'est très bon répondit Alec

\- Chéri, tu devrais faire de la place pour le repas de ce midi conseilla Magnus

\- C'est quoi le repas de midi demanda Alec

\- Des pâtes de légumes avec du poisson vapeur, répondit Magnus

Il grimaça devant la mention des légumes, il avait horreur des légumes ce qu'avait compris tout le monde qui était amusé de la situation.

\- Alors le bébé a déjà bougé demanda Isabelle

\- Non, pas encore mais d'après Catarina sa ne saurait tarder comme je suis dans mon cinquième mois répondit Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Je l'espère car j'ai envie de sortir ma nièce ou mon neveu sourit Isabelle

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de sentir ce petit bout de chou sourit Clary

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent de parler sur la grossesse d'Alec, le groupe resta pendant un moment avant de partir pour faire des achats pour le bébé. Magnus en avait profité pour demander à Jace et Simon de l'aider à monter certains meubles du bébé avec son père, ils acceptèrent de monter les meubles avec lui. Alec sortit des toilettes après être y allé il y à peine quelques minutes, il posa ses mains derrière son bas du dos en grimaçant. Son mari le remarqua,

\- Tes douleurs lombaires continuent à te faire mal, conclues Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec en allant s'allonger dans le canapé

Il arrangea les coussins pour lui avant de passer près de ses pieds pour les masser, il soupira de plaisir devant le massage de son mari. Sans qu'il ne réalise il s'endormit, Magnus regarda la télé et plaça une couverture sur son mari. Il regarda la télé pendant un moment quand Alec se leva en grimaçant, il retourna en boudant ce qui fit sourire Magnus.

\- Quand je commence à bien dormir il saute sur ma vessie grimaça Alec

Il ria ce qui le fit encore plus bouder, il se leva et prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément ce qui le fit se détendre avant de l'emmener dans la chambre pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Ils passèrent la journée dans le lit, quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent chez les parents de Magnus pour le dîner. Magnus était dans le canapé épuisé, Asmodée rentra dans la pièce et vit son fils allongé dans le canapé épuisé.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse mon fils encore les hormones de ton mari se moqua Asmodée

\- Comment t'as fait pour survivre avec maman ? Je suis limite de me coller une balle dans la tête par moments soupira Magnus épuisé

Asmodée s'assit près de son fils, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et le tapota dans le dos.

\- Je sais ça mon fils, sache une chose prend en compte que par moments c'est Alec et d'autre moments une chose que tu n'arriveras à vaincre expliqua Asmodée

\- L'autre chose c'est quoi questionna Magnus

\- Sache que l'autre chose qu'est ton mari est ce qu'on appelle un maternimator, une chose qui est venue te bousiller la vie jusqu'à ce que tu demande grâce expliqua Asmodée

\- Et comment faire papa demanda Magnus en regardant son père

\- Faire tout ce qu'il dit et t'aplatir comme une crêpe devant lui à chaque fois qu'il s'emporte répondit Asmodée

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Ça en valait le coup c'est trois mois de sexe ricana Asmodée en se moquant de son fils

Il soupira devant les moqueries de son père, Alec rentra dans le salon avec son gros ventre et s'allongea dans le canapé après que les deux se soient levés. Magnus lui massa les jambes ce qui lui fit du bien, Jocelyn amena un plateau de nourriture pour Alec.

\- Comment tu ne peux pas manger avec nous alors je t'ai fait un plateau de repas déclara Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn, ça m'air délicieux sourit Alec

Elle gloussa et prépara la table, tout le monde passa à table sauf Magnus qui resta près de son mari. Ils mangèrent et Jocelyn proposa qu'ils restent étant trop tard pour rentrer chez eux, Alec se blottit contre son amant dans le lit après avoir trois rondes de sexe.

\- Bébé, ne me dis pas que tu veux encore faire l'amour parce que je n'ai plus de jus avertis Magnus

\- Non, je veux juste rester comme ça avec toi rigola Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa son épaule en soufflant d'aise, ils s'endormirent dans un cocon d'amour et de tendresse. Camille venait de vomir dans les toilettes et sourit en regardant le bâtonnet,

\- Parfait mon plan sera parfait ricana Camille

Elle se rendit au bureau du FBI, elle rentra dans le bureau du directeur. Elle lui fit du charme pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait et ressortit, elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Asmodée qui était entrain de discuter avec Azazel.

\- Je ne dérange pas, j'espère demanda Camille

\- Pas du tout ironisa Asmodée

\- Juste que le directeur nous envoie à Miami pour aider la police à poser la main sur un meurtrier qui sévit depuis un moment expliqua Camille

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée

Il se prépara et appela son épouse qui fut inquiète à son sujet, il proposa à Jocelyn de faire venir le couple chez eux pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec Clary tout en s'occupant d'Alec. Elle approuva et alla prévenir son fils qui approuva la nouvelle, il se rendit à l'aéroport après que Clary et Magnus lui aient ramené sa valise. Il embrassa ses enfants,

\- Prenez de soin de vous, appelez s'il ya un souci déclara Asmodée

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Il l'embrassa avant de rentrer dans l'avion avec Camille, elle s'était approché de Magnus pour le draguer mais Clary lui avait lancé un regard froid ce qui la fit se stopper. Elle n'en démordait pas car son plan allait se faire pendant son séjour à Miami, Asmodée l'ignora superbement. Ils arrivèrent et furent accueillis par leurs homologues qui les emmenèrent dans leur bureau, pendant ce temps Valentin était toujours dans le coma. Jonathan était près de son père, Lilith entra dans la chambre avec deux gobelets de café.

\- J'ai parlé avec le médecin, il pense que ton père sera un légume s'il ne se réveilla pas bientôt expliqua Lilith

\- Avant ou après qu'il t'ait baisé demanda Jonathan avec un sourire sournois

Elle le gifla assez fortement ce qui lui laissa une marque sur sa joue, il ne broncha pas devant la gifle. Elle le regarda avec haine,

\- Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu avais l'occasion ma chère génitrice se moqua Jonathan

\- Si j'avais que tu allais devenir une personne aussi con que ton père, j'aurai avorté de toi cracha Lilith

\- C'est trop d'honneur pour moi maman ironisa Jonathan

Elle sortit de la chambre en le laissant seul avec son mari, il se redressa et fit un sourire haineux sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais retrouver cette sirène et c'est moi qui aurais l'immortalité ricana Jonathan

Il ne fit rien transparaître, il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Magnus était entrain de regarder la télé dans le salon de ses parents en massant les jambes d'Alec, celui-ci était entrain de manger ses cornichons avec du beurre de cacahuètes. Jena se réveilla de sa sieste et descendit tranquillement de l'escalier sous les yeux attentifs de son grand-frère et d'Alec, elle marcha et s'assit près d'Alec en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le couple s'était redressé pour placer la petite fille sur le canapé, Alec caressa les cheveux de Jena.

\- Jena, je te rappelle qu'il est mon mari râla Magnus

\- J'ai déjà dit que je vous aimais tous les deux pareils sourit Alec

Magnus se moqua de sa petite sœur qui lui tira la langue en réponse, elle se blottit contre Alec. Jocelyn entra dans le salon en voyant ses deux enfants entrain de se chamailler sous les rires d'Alec,

\- Je suppose qu'ils se battent de nouveau pour toi déduisit Jocelyn

\- Exactement ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se battre pour moi ria Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Franchement vous deux gronda Jocelyn

Ils s'accusèrent l'un et l'autre de voler Alec à l'un et l'autre ce qui fit encore plus rire Alec du coup, Jocelyn roula des yeux en regardant ses enfants. Clary entra dans le salon après être sorti avec Jace presque une matinée entière,

\- Ça a été avec Jace questionna Alec

\- On a fait une longue promenade au parc avant que Jace fasse une crise quand il a vu un canard soupira Clary

Magnus éclata de rire alors qu'Alec avait un regard blasé,

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que mon petit ami m'a fait une crise de panique devant un canard demanda Clary

\- Eh bien en fait un jour nous étions remontés à la surface de l'eau pour regarder le ciel quand un canard sauvage a plongé dans l'eau pour becquer Jace en le confondant avec un poisson, depuis ce jour il a une peur farouche des canards. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça raconta Alec

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant souffla Clary

\- Oh je vais mourir à force de rire rigola Magnus en se tenant le ventre

Clary roula des yeux devant les délires de son frère au sujet de son petit ami, Alec se mordit les lèvres en se retenant de rire. Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, il y retourna en soupirant tout en tenant son bas du dos.

\- Ton bas du dos remarqua Jocelyn

\- Oh que oui, j'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que je n'en peux plus de ses mal de dos en plus d'avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes à chaque instant râla Alec

\- Attends quand ton enfant commencera à bouger et t'empêcher de dormir gloussa Jocelyn

La sirène soupira de désespoir ce qui fit sourire les personnes féminines dans la pièce alors que Magnus massa le dos de son mari ce qui le soulagea, plus tard ils étaient blotti dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le médecin était entrain de caresser ses cheveux en regardant le plafond, Alec le regarda perdu dans ses pensées.

\- A quoi tu penses questionna Alec

\- Je suis entrain de réfléchir à des prénoms pour notre enfant répondit Magnus

\- Quel genre de prénom as-tu choisi interrogea Alec

\- Si c'est une fille j'ai pensé Lara et si c'est un garçon Dylan qu'en penses-tu questionna Magnus

\- Ce sont des prénoms très jolis répondit Alec

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- Pour notre garçon j'ai pensé Riley et pour notre fille si tu es d'accord je voudrais mettre le prénom de ta mère proposa Alec

\- Alexander, tu…commença Magnus avant de sangloter

Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras doucement en l'embrassant, il consola son mari. Il essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement, il lui fit l'amour amoureusement. Il fit plusieurs rounds avant que Magnus se bascule essoufflé après avoir joui plusieurs fois en son amant, celui-ci vint ronronner près de lui. Il embrassa dans son cou en - sueur,

\- Chéri, je suis complètement a sec souffla Magnus

\- C'est d'accord mais j'attendrai demain que tu m'honores sourit Alec

Il rigola devant la boutade de son mari, plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus fut appelé à l'hôpital par le directeur. Il entra dans le bureau de son patron,

\- Magnus, je suis ravi de te revoir salua le directeur

\- Moi de même directeur, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi comme je suis en congé paternité demanda Magnus en s'asseyant en face de son patron

\- Je comprends que tu devais être congé mais je suis désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai besoin de toi car il y a beaucoup de patient qui te réclament en plus ton remplaçant a fait beaucoup d'erreur dans son jugement de médical, en ce moment il est entrain de passer devant la commission médicale pour son incompétence expliqua le directeur

\- Je comprends la situation mais normalement mon congé est jusqu'à l'accouchement normalement que dois-je faire pour les quatre mois restants que je devais prendre demanda Magnus

\- Tu pourrais les prendre après l'accouchement comme ça tu pourras passer plus de temps avec ton enfant proposa le directeur

\- Entendu, je reprendrai mon congé après l'accouchement répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et regarda le médecin partir de son bureau, il rentra chez ses parents et annonça la nouvelle. Alec n'était pas trop heureux que son mari recommence à travailler alors qu'il avait besoin de lui pour l'aider dans sa grossesse, il soupira mais il ne pourrait pas empêcher son mari de travailler. Il frotta son ventre quand il sentit un coup à l'intérieur ce qui le fit halèter,

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Clary qui était entrain de jouer aux jeux vidéo

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec en frottant son gros ventre de nouveau

Il sourit rêveur en caressant son ventre amoureusement, il se leva difficilement pour aller aux toilettes. Il fit la moue en pensant que Magnus ne savait pas pour le bébé qui bougeait dans son ventre, il s'assit tristement ce que remarqua sa belle-sœur.

\- Dis Alec, ça te dirait d'aller à l'hôpital proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr comme ça je pourrais voir Magnus sourit Alec

\- Allez viens on y va sourit Clary

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, Alec alla directement dans le bureau de son amant. Il l'attendait dans sa chaise de bureau, il commença à bailler et s'endormir sur le bureau. Magnus qui fut prévenu de la présence d'Alec dans son bureau s'y dirigea et ouvrit la porte pour le voir endormit, il vint près de lui doucement pour le réveiller doucement.

\- Alexander, réveilles-toi murmura Magnus doucement

Il se réveilla et vit son amant dans sa blouse de médecin, il commença à s'exciter en le voyant habiller comme ça. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément en s'acharnant vers sa chemise,

\- Alexander…attend…je…tu…je ne peux pas faire…ça bredouilla Magnus en essayant de le calmer

Il essaya de résister devant les baisers chauffés de son amant su lui, celui-ci faufila sa main dans son pantalon pour prendre son membre à moitié en érection.

\- ALEXANDER STOP cria Magnus

Il arrêta net, il eut les larmes aux yeux ce qui le fit culpabiliser. Il voulut le toucher pour lui montrer qu'il était désolé,

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Je suis devenu trop gros et tu ne veux plus que je sois là. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai senti le bébé bouger mais comme tu me repousses et tu ne me désires plus ce n'est pas grave sanglota Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus penaud

La sirène quitta le bureau de son mari en sanglotant, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il entendit toquer à la porte et vit sa sœur mécontente, il grimaça devant son air.

\- Magnus…commença Clary

\- Biscuit, je devais le repousser parce que je suis sur mon lieu de travail biscuit et comprends-moi. Ce n'est pas avec un round de sexe que je vais le contenter révéla Magnus

\- Je vois mais tu devrais te faire pardonner parce qu'il est dans votre appartement d'après le message qu'il m'a envoyé pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète et d'ailleurs il m'a dit de ne pas te dire où il était expliqua Clary en montrant son téléphone

\- D'accord, je termine mon travail et fais quelques interventions ensuite je vais aller me faire pardonner soupira Magnus en sachant qu'il se fatiguait avec les hormones de son mari

Il se rendit dans son appartement, il entra et vit que toute la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il entra dans leur chambre et le vit sur le lit en train de caresser son gros ventre, il s'avança vers lui. Alec lui tourna le dos en boudant comme un enfant,

\- Alexander, je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus tout à l'heure. Je t'ai acheté tes cornichons avec du beurre de cacahuète en plus je suis passé chez ton restaurant préféré pour prendre ton plat préféré, pardonne-moi je t'en prie s'excusa Magnus

Il ne bougea pas en boudant toujours, il soupira avant d'avoir une idée. Il se leva et alla mettre la musique de leur mariage ce qui le fit se retourner légèrement, il le vit à genoux devant lui en commençant à chanter les paroles de la chanson. Il mit la main sur son cœur en le regardant, Alec gloussa en roulant des yeux avant de s'asseoir. Magnus s'approcha de lui en continuant de chanter, il toucha son visage. Il mit son front contre le sien,

\- Je te le promets mon amour chanta Magnus

Alec sourit en lui caressant la joue, il continua de chanter avant de se remettre debout et en ouvrant ses bras. Il fit des mimiques pour montrer son amour à son mari, il revint vers lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Idiot, tu n'avais pas à chanter pour te faire pardonner gloussa Alec

\- C'est le seul moyen pour avoir ton sourire de nouveau et ne me dis pas non parce que j'ai mon sourire ricana Magnus

Il éclata de rire avant de ressortir de nouveau les coups de pieds de son bébé, il prit la main de Magnus et le posa sur son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les coups de pied du bébé,

\- C'est le bébé surpris Magnus

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à l'hôpital expliqua Alec

\- Oh Alexander, mon amour c'est merveilleux. Il donne des coups très forts ma parole remarqua Magnus en sentant les coups de pied

\- Il n'arrête pas de m'en donner depuis que je suis rentré à la maison en m'empêchant de dormir bouda Alec

Il ria avant de poser son oreille sur le ventre en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur le ventre, ils passèrent toute la soirée à câliner le ventre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec s'ennuyait ferme dans l'appartement, il entra dans la chambre de son bébé et vit le matériel de Clary. Il eut des idées avant de prendre des feuilles pour commencer à dessiner ce qui lui traversait la tête, Jace entra dans l'appartement.

\- Jace, que se passe-t-il demanda Alec en le rejoignant

\- Je suis passé parce que Magnus m'a appelé pour que te dise qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer car il aura une opération très importante qui va lui prendre toute la nuit et il m'envoyé ici pour que tu ne sois pas seul expliqua Jace

\- Je vois, d'ailleurs tu tombe bien. Tu pourrais aller acheter un livre de coloriage parce que je m'ennuie questionna Alec

\- Si tu veux on pourrait aller ensemble comme ça tu pourrais choisir quel type de livre de coloriage tu veux proposa Jace

Ils se rendirent dans le centre commercial et Alec acheta plusieurs livres de coloriage et des feutres ainsi que des crayons de couleur, la sirène commença à colorier l'un de ses livres dans le canapé.

\- Alec le repas est prêt, tu viens proposa Jace

Il passa et à table et vit le repas qu'avait concocté son frère, il refusa de manger en poussant son plat.

\- Il n'y a rien à manger demanda Alec

\- Magnus m'a dit de faire le repas qu'il y a sur la liste de Catarina expliqua Jace

\- Je n'aime pas les légumes, parce que c'est trop beurk, je veux une pizza avec des anchois avec du miel et des cacahuètes ainsi que des ananas demanda Alec

\- Non tu vas manger ses légumes gronda Jace

\- NON cria Alec en croisant les bras

Il souffla comme un enfant ce qui fit soupirer Jace, il essaya de persuader son frère de manger. Il mangea à contrecœur quand il menaça de jeter ses crayons et ses livres de coloriage, il tira sa langue vers le blond qui roula des yeux devant le comportement enfantin de son frère.

\- Je me demande comment fait Magnus pour te supporter demanda Jace

\- C'est facile, il me laisse faire tout ce que je veux contrairement méchant frère. Je vais dire à maman que tu as été méchant avec moi menaça Alec

Il roula des yeux devant la menace, ils allèrent dormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec avait faim et se réveilla, il se leva pour aller chercher son envie quand il remarqua qui n'en avait plus. Il alla réveiller le blond,

\- Jace, réveilles-toi. J'ai faim s'il te plait va acheter des cornichons avec du beurre de cacahuète demanda Alec en le réveillant

\- Alec, il est plus de deux heures du matin, les gens dorment à cette heure bailla Jace

\- J'ai faim alors va me chercher mon encas ou je dirais à Clary que tu as chialé parce que maman t'avait puni parce que tu étais sorti en douce pour aller explorer la grotte à requins menaça Alec avec les mains sur les hanches

\- D'accord j'y vais souffla Jace

Il se leva en marmonnant sur les hormones de son frère, il écuma une épicerie encore ouverte avant de rentrer. Il fut arrêter par la police avant de rentrer, à peine qu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il se prit un oreiller dans la tronche.

\- Tu es en retard même Magnus n'est pas en retard comme ça gronda Alec

\- La police m'a arrêté expliqua Jace

Il roula des yeux avant de tendre sa main vers le sachet, il grimaça en le voyant manger le cornichon en le trempant dans le beurre de cacahuète. Il était sur le point de s'endormir, quand Alec se mit à pleurer subitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a s'inquiéta Jace

\- Magnus me manque pleura Alec

Il consola son frère et put enfin dormir tranquillement, il se réveilla et vit son beau-frère près de lui.

\- Franchement mec, je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec Alec mais chapeau félicita Jace

Il éclata de rire doucement,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête prénatale d'Alec et l'handicap de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: La partie foireux de Camille tu vas comprendre dans le prochain chapitre, et oui les gôuts d'Alec est encore bizarre XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Qui signifie que je suis coincé avec toi mince alors XD Je pense que Magnus aura du courage avec les hormones d'Alec XD**

 **Lavigne 26: mais ce qu'elle est aime le grand frisson la belle XD l'une de tes idées dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Alec Barton:"Hachi prépare sa planche de surf"avis à tous il y a une grosse vague dans ce chapitre XD Arrête de me spoiler XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec gloussa en mangeant un pot de glace qui était posé sur son gros ventre, il avait à présent six mois de grossesse. Il continuait d'aller aux séances avec Raphaël, il arrivait à oublier au fur et à mesure son traumatisme même si c'était toujours ancré en lui. Magnus le regarda manger son pot de glace ou il avait mélangé des cornichons avec du beurre de cacahuètes dans la glace, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et alla dans la chambre du bébé pour terminer de monter certaines choses. Il le suivit et s'assit sur la chaise à bascule dans la chambre, ils avaient fini de peindre la chambre de leur bébé et avaient installé les premières étagères et l'armoire pour ranger certaines affaires du bébé. Ne sachant pas le sexe du bébé, ils avaient pris une peinture neutre pour la chambre. Clary avait quelques retouches sur les murs en dessinant à la perfection des poissons et autres créatures marines de l'océan pour rappeler une part de l'héritage du bébé, les étagères avait des peluches et une paire de petits chaussons blancs que la sirène avait achetée ayant craqué dessus. Asmodée et les garçons avaient donné un coup de main à Magnus pour installer les meubles dans la chambre du bébé, Maryse et Robert avec Max qui était de passage sur terre avaient adoré la chambre du bébé malgré que Maryse sache tout et craqua devant les petits chaussons blancs de bébé. Elle soupira rêveuse en tenant les petits chaussons, Alec avait souri à sa mère devant son air rêveur. Elle la remit là-bas avant de toucher le ventre de son fils dont le bébé était entrain de donner des coups de pied assez forts ce qui faisait grimacer Alec, il grimaça encore plus en allant aux toilettes. Il retourna dans le salon en mettant la main derrière son dos en rouspétant contre son bébé qui lui donnait mal aux dos, il s'assit en soupirant. Maryse vint le masser doucement ce qui le soulagea, elle caressa les cheveux de son fils heureux dans sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus. Asmodée était de retour de son voyage avec Camille pour aider son fils à monter les meubles, celle-ci avait essayé de séduire de nouveau Asmodée. Elle avait tenté de lui faire boire la drogue du violeur mais le patriarche avait refusé le verre en allant dans sa chambre pour appeler Jocelyn, Magnus était entrain de faire une liste de courses pour ce qui manquait dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Oui, que ton sale gosse arrête de sauter sur ma vessie et de prendre mes reins pour un sac de boxe grimaça Alec

Il ria doucement pour ne pas le contrarié, il termina de faire sa liste et lui proposa de venir avec lui. Il se leva et suivit son mari pour faire les courses, ils se rendirent dans le centre commercial. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps dans les magasins de bébé en achetant quelques petits trucs, ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux avec les articles du bébé. Magnus alla ranger ses articles dans la chambre du bébé pendant qu'Alec alla se reposer dans la chambre, il rangea les vêtements unisexes dans l'armoire. Alec était entrain d'essayer de trouver une position confortable pour dormir mais il en trouva aucune avant de se mettre dans une position confortable, il commença à s'endormir quand il eut envie de faire pipi. Il soupira longuement avant d'essayer de se lever, il se retrouva en étoile au beau milieu du lit et Magnus le retrouva dans cette position. Il leva un sourcil en le regardant,

\- Un souci questionna Magnus

\- Ton sale gosse me pompe toute mon énergie et m'empêche de dormir et maintenant qui s'endort et me laisse dormir enfin je n'arrive pas trouver une position pour dormir, et quand je trouve une position j'ai envie de pisser alors excuse-moi mais je n'en peux plus s'énerva Alec

\- Attends je vais t'aider gloussa Magnus

Il l'aida à se lever pour aller aux toilettes, il entra dans la chambre de nouveau en grimaçant par rapport à son mal au dos. Son mari fit une place et l'aida à s'installer dans le lit en mettant un coussin de grossesse autour de lui tout en massant son dos ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il put s'endormir ce qui se réjouit Magnus, il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. Il alla regarda la télé en attendant que son mari se réveille, un quart d'heure plus tard il se réveilla et le rejoignit dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le canapé en mettant sa tête contre son épaule pour profiter de la chaleur de son mari,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir un peu proposa Magnus

\- Tu m'emmènes dans mon restaurant préféré demanda Alec

\- D'accord gloussa Magnus

Ils sortirent en amoureux dans le restaurant préféré d'Alec, ils rentrèrent plus tard et s'endormirent blottit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre après avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour. Le lendemain Magnus emmena Alec chez Raphaël pour qu'il puisse parler pendant qu'il partait faire un tour auprès de ses patients, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser aux mains de son meilleur ami. Alec s'installa et parla avec Raphaël durant toute la séance, il ressortit les yeux rouges et bouffit après avoir parlé.

\- Allez, je te vois à la prochaine séance salua Raphaël

Il le salua et alla dans l'étage supérieur pour rejoindre son mari dans son bureau en attendant, il passa devant la nursery et stoppa en voyant les bébés dans les couveuses. Il se mit à les contempler en posant sa main sur son ventre, il soupira de bonheur en les regardant.

\- Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas questionna une voix

Il se tourna et sourit en voyant Tessa près de lui, il hocha la tête en regardant les bébés. Il avait hâte que le sien soit rapidement là,

\- Allez, viens je pense que Magnus attend son mari et en plus ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'être debout principalement dans ton état déclara Tessa

Elle l'emmena à l'étage, ils saluèrent Catarina qui était en chemin pour vérifier un patient. Il entra dans le bureau de Magnus, celui-ci était concentré sur un dossier de l'un de ses patients. Il se précipita sur lui en voyant ses yeux rouges et bouffit, il le fit asseoir devant son bureau.

\- Est-ce que ça va mon chéri s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui principalement sur mes angoisses après que j'ai été agressé répondit Alec

\- Oh mon amour souffla Magnus

\- Je vais bien maintenant que je suis passé devant la nursery sourit Alec en frottant son gros ventre

\- Je suppose que tu as contemplé les bébés en pensant que l'un d'eux sera bientôt le notre gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai hâte qu'il soit là avec nous s'empressa Alec en sentant des coups de pied

Magnus rigola légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, son biper sonna pour le signaler une urgence ce qui le fit soupirer. Alec l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Vas-y et sauve des vies docteur Lightwood-Bane gloussa Alec

\- Peut-être que ce soir je vais vous ausculter pour voir si tout est en ordre qu'en pensez-vous susurra Magnus

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir susurra Alec

Ils se levèrent et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, Jace attendait dans la voiture après avoir été appelé par Magnus pour venir récupérer Alec. Il monta dans la voiture,

\- Comment va l'olive interrogea Jace en regardant le ventre énorme de son frère

\- Tout va bien, pour le moment il dort avant de sauter sur ma vessie par contre j'ai mal au dos grimaça Alec

Jace régla la chaise pour mettre à l'aise son frère ce qui le soulagea, ils roulèrent jusqu'à la plage pour aller voir leurs parents. Ils se transformèrent en sirène une fois dans la mer, ils rejoignirent le palais assez lentement par rapport à l'état d'Alec. Maryse était ravie de voir son fils et le serra dans ses bras très fort,

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Maryse

\- Je vais très bien maman à part que ton petit enfant est entrain de prendre mes reins comme deux sacs de boxe et ma vessie comme trampoline grimaça Alec

\- Tu faisais la même chose quand j'étais enceinte de toi mais bon tu seras heureux quand tu l'auras dans tes bras sourit Maryse

\- Ça je le sais maman et j'ai hâte qu'il soit là gloussa Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Je comprends mais tu verras ce sera le meilleur moment de ta vie pour le grand jour sourit Maryse énigmatique

Il hocha la tête et serra son père avant de rejoindre Jace pour une promenade dans le royaume sous-marin, Robert vint près de sa femme et mit son bras autour de sa taille et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle gloussa devant ses baisers,

\- Non, je ne te dirai pas quel est le sexe du bébé refusa Maryse

\- Zut, comment as-tu deviné ? Que suis-je bête tes visions s'exclama Robert

\- Exact, il m'aide beaucoup essentiellement quand tu essayes de me soudoyer pour obtenir mes aveux pour le bébé ricana Maryse

\- Ce n'est pas juste Maryse, tu es la seule qui pourrait savoir le sexe du bébé et comment il sera bouda Robert

\- Crois-moi je connais plus de choses concernant le bébé que tu pourrais penser gloussa Maryse en nageant tout en mettant ses mains derrière son dos

Il ne comprit pas de quoi parlait sa femme avant de la rejoindre, il le regarda confus. Elle sourit énigmatique ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux,

\- Attends tu veux dire qu'Alec attend plus d'un bébé réalisa Robert

\- Je n'ai rien dis mon cher mari, je t'ai dit juste que je connais plus de choses concernant le bébé c'est tout et ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire gloussa Maryse

\- Maryse, je t'ordonne de me le dire s'exclama Robert frustré

\- Pas question et tes ordres ne marchent pas sur moi ria Maryse en lui tirant la langue

Il soupira longuement devant l'obstination de Maryse concernant ses visions sur leur petit-enfant, il l'a suivit en faisant une promenade royale. Ils croisèrent Max qui venait de sa promenade sur le dos d'hippocampe, il s'inclina devant ses parents avant de les regarder.

\- On m'a dit qu'Alec est de retour avec Jace, où sont-ils, questionna Max

\- Ils sont partis se promener quelque part dans le royaume, tu pourras les rejoindre facilement si tu veux indiqua Robert en pointant une direction

Il alla rejoindre ses frères, Maryse regarda son plus jeune fils avant d'inspirer et sa perle commença à briller fortement. Ses yeux se voilèrent, Robert vint le soutenir pendant qu'elle avait sa vision. Elle reprit ses esprits en mettant sa main sur sa tête,

\- Qu'as-tu vu questionna Robert

\- J'ai vu les personnes qui ont enlevé Alec, ce Valentin a un fils. J'ai vu son fils étendu dans une mare de sang révéla Maryse

\- Ce serait mieux s'ils pouvaient tous mourir, depuis la trahison d'Hodge sur nos secrets aucunes sirènes ne veulent plus faire affaire avec les humains à part pour les accouplements s'enragea Robert

La mer devint agitée sous la colère de Robert, étant le souverain des mers. Il pouvait créer des tempêtes seulement sous le coup de la colère, Alec et Jace avec Max remarquèrent l'orage qui grondait. Ils se regardèrent entre eux en sachant ce que ça signifiait,

\- Père est en colère contre quelque chose déduisit Max

\- Je pense que mère a eu une vision et ça a dû l'énervé renchérit Jace

Alec hocha la tête et nagea encore un peu avant de se reposer par rapport à sa grossesse, ils firent une promenade avant de rentrer au palais. Les deux hommes remontèrent à la surface et remarquèrent que le soleil commençait à descendre vers la mer signe qu'il était presque tard, le blond emmena son frère chez lui. Magnus était déjà rentré et ne fut pas inquiet après avoir été prévenu par Isabelle qu'ils étaient partis voir leurs parents dans la mer, il embrassa son amant et remercia son beau-frère de l'avoir ramené en sécurité.

\- Comment a été ta journée questionna Magnus

\- Très bien, j'ai en profité pour nager tout le long du palais. Maman et papa étaient contents de nous voir sourit Alec

\- Je vois, ta mère ne t'a toujours pas révélé le sexe de notre enfant par hasard questionna Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Je voulais savoir comme tu as refusé de faire des échographies auprès de Catarina se défendit Magnus

Il roula des yeux et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son bocal de cornichons et les mit dans un plat en prenant du beurre de cacahuète pour s'installer devant la télé, Magnus roula des yeux avant de préparer le dîner pour eux. Ils passèrent à table tous les deux, Alec plissa les yeux en voyant des brocolis dans son assiette. Il piqua les brocolis en grimaçant de dégoût, il les poussa et mangea son steak. Magnus le fit des gros yeux en le voyant ne pas manger ses légumes,

\- Alexander gronda Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas manger ses légumes grimaça Alec

\- Soit tu manges soit tu es privé de dessert menaça Magnus

\- Non refusa Alec en croisant les bras

Le médecin soupira en voyant l'éternel caprice de son amant, il se déplaça et prit la fourchette de son amant. Il bougea la fourchette,

\- Le petit avion va atterrir, il a besoin d'atterrir roucoula Magnus en faisant des bruits d'avions

Alec éclata de rire et ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser se faire nourrir par son mari, il mangea tous ses légumes avec les mimiques de Magnus qui le prenait pour un enfant. Il se leva pour débarrasser leurs assiettes, il prépara le dessert d'Alec qui se mit sur la chaise du bar. Il lui donna la coupe de glace pour lui, Alec alla prendre du ketchup pour mettre dans la glace pour le manger ce qui le fit grimacer mais il était heureux de voir son mari manger comme un enfant. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait de la glace sur le coin de la lèvre,

\- Mon amour tu as de la glace sur le coin de la bouche, attends je vais te l'enlever sourit Magnus

Il se pencha et lécha la glace sur le coin de la bouche de la sirène, celui-ci rougit devant son geste. Il mangea de nouveau avec les joues rouges ce qui fit sourire son mari, malgré deux ans ensemble il ne laissait pas des rougissements de son amant. Il le laissa manger sa glace pour aller préparer un bain pour lui, il termina de manger sa glace avant de s'avancer dans la salle de bain pour voir Magnus préparer son bain. Il se déshabilla avant de faire la moue en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il se retourna et se vit énorme devant son reflet. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant à quel point il était énorme, deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as questionna Magnus

\- J'ai l'air d'un baril comme ça renifla Alec

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour, tu es magnifique complimenta Magnus

\- Mais regarde-moi Magnus, j'ai des vergetures, j'ai les pieds qui ressemblent à de petites saucisses et j'ai l'air énorme comme ça énuméra Alec en faisant un geste sur lui-même

Magnus recula pour le regarder, il se lécha les lèvres en le regardant ce qui le fit rougir devant le regard déshabilleur et sulfureux du médecin.

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

\- Tu m'as dit de te regarder, c'est que je fais non ? Te regarder et ce que je vois c'est un corps à qui j'ai hâte de faire l'amour. Tu es magnifique Alexander, je ne t'ai pas épousé pour ton corps mais pour ton cœur. Le fait que tu sois enceinte me fait tomber amoureux de toi à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux sur toi même quand tu ronfles près de moi déclara Magnus

\- Je ne ronfle pas s'offusqua Alec en le frappant doucement

\- Si ton adorable ronflement qui est semblable à celui d'un ronronnement de chat gloussa Magnus

Il fit la moue mais se sentit aimé dans les bras de son mari, il alla dans la baignoire alors que Magnus était sur le point de s'en aller. Il l'attrapa par la main,

\- Viens invita Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Magnus

\- Je veux que tu sois avec moi déclara Alec

Depuis qu'Alec lui avait raconté qu'il commençait à être angoissé quand Magnus était avec lui dans la baignoire car pour lui ça ressemblait à quand il était encore dans la cuve d'eau, grâce à Raphaël il commençait à se sentir à l'aise dans la baignoire. Le médecin se déshabilla et se rendit dans le bain avec son amant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou tellement qu'il était heureux qu'il surmonte beaucoup d'épreuve. Il caressa l'énorme ventre dans la baignoire,

\- Pendant que tu étais avec tes parents dans la mer, Isabelle m'a proposé de te préparer ta fête prénatale dévoila Magnus

\- Ma fête prénatale demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle voulait te demander en premier mais elle m'appeler et m'a annoncé qu'elle allait le faire pour toi en tant que tante déclara Magnus

\- Si ça l'amuse commenta Alec en haussant les épaules

Quelques jours plus tard Isabelle avec Clary organisaient la fête prénatale d'Alec, elles avaient organisé la fête dans la mer pour qu'Asmodée et Jocelyn puissent voir enfin le monde sous-marin. Elles étaient entrain de décorer la salle de réception à leurs convenances aidées des créatures marines, Izzy était entrain de commander une pieuvre d'entreposer les plats bien aligné.

\- Izzy, est-ce que ça ira comme ça questionna Clary en lui faisant montrer les décorations

\- La décoration est parfaite Clary, par contre tes parents sont arrivés parce que mon père les attend pour les transformer en sirène questionna Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Clary

Magnus entra dans la salle de réception et les avertis de l'arrivée de leurs parents, ils montèrent tous à la surface. Robert se tenait dans l'eau avec son trident, Asmodée et Jocelyn avec Jena se tenaient dans l'eau et laissèrent le roi des mers les transformer en sirènes. Ils se transformèrent tous les trois, Asmodée avait hérité d'une queue de poisson noire avec des reflets rouges. Jocelyn était une version âgée de Clary en sirène, Jena avait une jolie queue de poisson orange clair. Elle était émerveillée par les poissons dans l'eau, elle nageait avec une facilité contrairement à ses parents qui avaient du mal à se mouvoir mais apprenais avec leurs enfants. Alec les rejoignit dans l'apprentissage pour nager, Jena nagea en gloussant avant de s'accrocher au cou d'Alec en frottant son visage avec le sien. La sirène sourit devant l'attachement de sa petite belle-sœur envers lui, Magnus vit sa petite sœur dans les bras de son mari.

\- Eh la sangsue des mers, laisse mon mari tranquille. Va chercher quelqu'un d'autre gronda Magnus

La sirène roula des yeux en les voyants commencer à se chamailler, ils rigolèrent tous devant les chamailleries de Magnus et Jena. Ils rentrèrent au palais et les parents de Magnus et de Clary furent impressionnés devant le palais sous-marin,

\- C'est magnifique complimenta Asmodée

\- Merci, viens je vais te faire visiter sourit Robert

Il llui fit visiter le palais surtout le local de l'armée royale ou Asmodée était plus attentif contrairement à leurs femmes qui préféraient parler d'art, Jocelyn était enchanté de voir beaucoup de tableau des mers en posant beaucoup de questions sur leur peinture. Leurs enfants étaient dans leurs endroits préférés, Magnus et Clary surveillaient Jena qui nageait en riant.

\- Eh bien en tout cas notre jeune sœur est ravie d'être une sirène remarqua Clary

\- Tu parles elle n'arrête pas de se coller à mon mari comme une chenille des mers gronda Magnus

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, il se pencha et embrassa Magnus ce qui calma sa jalousie. Ils entendirent un cri de mécontentement, ils virent Jena nager assez vite pour aller dans les bras d'Alec et l'embrasser sur la bouche à sa manière ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Plus tard ils allèrent dans la salle de fête pour la fête prénatale d'Alec, beaucoup de créatures marines vinrent adresser leurs félicitations au couple en donnant des cadeaux. A un moment tous les invités les laissèrent car la fête devint familiale, ils mangèrent en discutant. Ils remontèrent tous à la surface pour donner les cadeaux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas donner dans l'eau,

\- Ça c'est de notre part à Simon et moi sourit Isabelle en donnant le cadeau à Alec

Il l'ouvrit et vit un moniteur pour bébé avec les poissons et les dauphins comme peluches, il remercia sa sœur.

\- C'est de ma part avec Jace sourit Clary

\- Merci biscuit remercia Magnus

Il ouvrit le cadeau et trouva une peluche en forme de chat, Alec craqua en voyant la peluche. Ses parents leur offrit une boîte musicale des mers avec la mélodie des sirènes ce qui fit pleurer Alec, Maryse consola son fils avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Asmodée offrit un cadeau à son fils en souriant,

\- Je n'ai pas cautionnée ce cadeau par contre signala Jocelyn

Ils ouvrirent le cadeau et Magnus éclata de rire en voyant le cadeau, ils étaient curieux quand le médecin leur montra des armes en jouets.

\- Il y a même un bazooka en jouet remarqua Clary

Jocelyn roula des yeux en voyant le sourire stupide de son mari, plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux. Alec s'était endormit dans la voiture et se leva en se frottant les yeux, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Magnus alla déposer les cadeaux dans la chambre, il rentra et s'étrangla avec sa salive en voyant Alec l'attendre dans la chambre. Il était avec un caleçon en dentelle rouge sur le lit avec une moue sexy,

\- Bébé, que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus en déboutonnant sa chemise

\- J'ai envie de toi ce soir mais ce n'est pas ma faute c'est les hormones minauda Alec en faisant l'innocent

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui a envie de moi et non tes hormones susurra Magnus en montant sur le lit

\- Je jure que ce sont mes hormones qui me font réagir comme ça, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler quand tu es là. C'est aussi un peu ta faute, tu n'a qu'à pas être aussi désirable accusa Alec

Il ricana et embrassa son amant et le fit s'allonger sur le lit, il l'embrassa passionnément. Alec le stoppa,

\- J'ai envie que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi minauda Alec

\- Que veux mon merveilleux mari susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je veux que tu me fasses un strip-tease sourit Alec d'un ton sensuel

Il rigola et se leva et sur une musique imaginaire, il commença à danser et jeta ses vêtements parterre. Alec se mordit les lèvres en regardant son amant se mouver sensuelle sur une musique imaginaire, il bougea son index pour qu'il le rejoigne. Il le rejoignit dans le lit et l'embrassa avec plein de désir, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou. Il mordit les tétons de son amant et continua son exploration de son corps avant d'arriver près de la bordure de son caleçon et l'enleva pour le jeter derrière lui, il prit son érection en bouche ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il continua de suçoter le gland avant de glisser sa langue dans l'intimité de son amant, il fit insérer son doigt en lui avant de le faire coulisser jusqu'à qu'il le pénétre doucement après s'être lubrifié. Il bougea ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il fit ressortir son sexe.

\- Magnus gémit Alec de frustration

Il ricana et le fit installer sur lui en mettant son dos sur son torse et le pénétra de nouveau, il ondula jusqu'à frôler la prostate d'Alec qui cria de plaisir. La sirène n'en pouvait plus et se mit à jouir sur les draps, son amant serra les dents devant la paroi interne de son mari qui se resserrait autour de son membre. Il se mit à se déverser en lui dans un râle de jouissance, ils étaient essoufflés.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Le bébé donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Alec ce qui le fit rire aussi,

\- Nous aussi nous t'aimons mon chéri gloussa Alec

Magnus l'enlaça et profita du calme, ils s'endormirent tranquillement. Pendant ce temps Jonathan et Lilith étaient dans la chambre de Valentin qui était toujours dans le coma, les médecins perdirent espoir concernant Valentin. Celui-ci avait passé l'étape de légumes, Lilith avait proposé de le débrancher mais Jonathan refusait de débrancher son père.

\- Ce sera un bien pour lui comme tu le fais souffrir ainsi Jonathan tenta de convaincre Lilith

\- Je te rappelle que tu veux le débrancher pour l'héritage accusa Jonathan

\- Qu'il me serve à quelque chose répliqua Lilith

Les fonctions vitales de Valentin s'accélérèrent sous leurs disputes, les médecins entrèrent et le choquèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux à la suite de cela, Jonathan fut heureux mais malheureusement le regard de son père était vide de toute vie.

\- Il est devenu un légume à cause de sa maladie révéla le médecin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Jonathan et le plan foireux de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'es plus surtout la transformation d'Asmodée et Jocelyn avec Jena, tu vas être ravie car Camille va souffrir dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Demain ce sera la st Valentin (je parle de la fête et non de l'autre tordu) donc je réserve un cadeau pour toi demain soir**

 **Alec Barton : "Hachiko est en train de faire le limbo et fit un danse de ivctoire" demain st Valentin donc chapitre très chaud demain soir XD**

 **HekateWicth1: Rassure l'un d'eux va mourir et le cadeau d'Asmodée est très chouette XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Magnus soupira en voyant qu'Alec essayait de mettre son pantalon, le bouton de son pantalon éclata de nouveau. Il commença à pleurer doucement devant le fait qu'il était devenu énorme, son mari le consola. Il était à présent à sept mois de grossesse et le bébé était très actif, il adorait parler avec son bébé avec Magnus. Celui-ci continuait son travail à l'hôpital malgré qu'il avait été interrompu mais son directeur avait prévu de le rembourser de ses congés après l'accouchement d'Alec, la sirène poursuivait son thérapie avec Raphaël qui remarquait les progrès de son patient. Catarina surveillait toujours la grossesse de la sirène, elle le grondait parfois du fait qu'il n'écoutait pas ses recommandations de manger sainement ce qui le faisait bouder. Magnus ne disait rien à ce moment-là en riant sous cape, après le départ de l'infirmière Alec le faisait payer en lançant tout ce qu'il lui passait dans sa main pour se venger. Magnus remercia les entraînements avec son père pour savoir esquiver les objets que lançait son amant, il poursuivait son entraînement quotidien avec son père et Clary. Celle-ci passait assez souvent chez eux pour rester avec Alec en lui amenant ses cours de l'université, il était content de voir la rousse surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus aller à l'université depuis son cinquième mois de grossesse. Il faisait ses devoirs avant de se mettre à faire du coloriage étant devenu son nouveau hobby, la chambre du bébé était presque terminée surtout avec les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus pour la fête prénatale. Le noiraud adorait serrer la peluche que Jace avait offerte à son enfant, Magnus donna un legging à son mari qui lui lança un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire à la place. Il alla dans le salon pour voir Max entrain regarder la télé dans le canapé, récemment Max restait assez souvent sur terre avec son frère aîné. A la demande de ses parents, il avait commencé sa scolarité sur terre. La sirène était heureux que son petit frère soit près de lui, le plus jeune de la fratrie adorait rester près de son frère sauf quand celui-ci commençait à l'étouffer avec ses hormones quand il voulait lui faire un câlin.

\- Alors on peut y aller questionna Max

\- Bien sûr Max sourit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Alec, arrête c'est bon râla Max

\- Tu es si mignon mon Max gloussa Alec

Magnus était amusé de voir la moue du plus jeune devant le débordement d'amour de son mari, il savait que c'était les hormones qui le rendaient affectif envers son petit frère. Ils allèrent au dîner chez les parents de Magnus, Jocelyn les avait invités. Ils arrivèrent et Jocelyn prit Alec dans ses bras,

\- Comment va mon petit enfant questionna Jocelyn

\- Ton petit enfant est entrain de me bousiller le dos et la vessie, excuse-moi mais j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes grimaça Alec

Elle rigola avant de le laisser aller aux toilettes, il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Jena se précipita sur lui et resta près de ses jambes,

\- Lec sous, sous demanda Jena

\- Bien sûr ma chérie roucoula Alec

Il s'assit dans le canapé et embrassa la petite fille qui gloussa devant les baisers de la sirène, Magnus qui revenait de la cuisine vit la scène et sourit avant de faire semblant d'être offusqué.

\- Espèce de petite voleuse, c'est mon mari. Si tu veux une sirène va en chercher une autre parce que celui-ci là est à moi gronda Magnus

\- Lec à moi, Lec sous demanda Jena en se tournant vers son beau-frère

Alec ria et embrassa dans le cou la petite fille, elle éclata de rire et regarda narquoisement son grand frère.

\- Ah petite peste, pourquoi est-ce tu ne veux pas aller voler le blondie de biscuit râla Magnus

\- Jace beurk répondit Jena

\- EH s'indigna Jace

\- Désolée Jace mais on dirait que Jena est vraiment à fond sur Alec rigola Clary

Jace fit la moue d'être jaloux, Max rigola aussi de la scène. Ils passèrent à table, Asmodée arriva un peu en retard de son travail. Il salua tout le monde et tiqua en voyant Jace ce qui le fit rouler des yeux discrètement en sachant que son beau-père l'aimait à sa manière, Alec avait était placé dans une chaise confortable.

\- Alors il ne reste que deux mois avant de voir la frimousse de ce petit bout de chou, gloussa Jocelyn à l'idée de gâter son petit enfant

\- Ce que j'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que j'ai l'air d'un baril soupira Alec fatigué

\- Je te comprends mon cher, attends quand le neuvième mois avec les contractions, est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de voir une vidéo d'un accouchement questionna Jocelyn

\- Pas encore maman mais on a déjà loué quelque une pour regarder mais comme avec mon travail et tout ça réfuta Magnus

Asmodée regarda son fils avant de lui faire signe qu'il devrait lui parler sur le sujet le moment venue, ils discutèrent sur le sujet de la grossesse d'Alec. Magnus eut une urgence à l'hôpital et embrassa son mari avant de saluer sa famille pour partir, Jocelyn invita Alec à rester chez eux pour la nuit le temps que Magnus revienne. Le médecin était en route pour l'hôpital, il arriva et enfila sa blouse à peine qu'il entra dans son bureau. Il rejoignit sa meilleure amie qui lui donna plusieurs dossiers des patients à voir en urgence, ils virent des ambulanciers amener un homme blessé de la tête aux pieds. Magnus le stabilisa et remarqua beaucoup de contusions et des hématomes sur l'homme, il demanda auprès des ambulanciers ce qui s'était passé. Les ambulanciers lui expliquèrent que l'homme avait été passé à tabac et sodomisé ce qui le fit grimacer, il examina ses réactions locomotrices en demandant de faire un examen complet à l'homme. Il passa vers d'autres patients, il entra et vit un homme l'attendre devant son bureau. Il le fit entrer, il l'invita à s'asseoir et il s'assit dans sa chaise de bureau.

\- Que puis-je pour vous questionna Magnus

\- J'ai entendu que c'est vous qui vous occupiez de mon fiancé qui a été amené lança l'homme

\- Oh donc vous êtes son fiancé déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends votre dégoût parce que nous somme un couple gay mais je vous prie de soigner mon fiancé, il…il…il est…La seule famille qui me reste souffla l'homme tristement

Magnus sourit devant l'homme et lui montra une photo de son mariage avec Alec, ils étaient enlacés en souriant à l'objectif.

\- C'est mon mari, je sais ce que vous ressentez donc je vais faire en sorte qu'il survivre et qu'il sera bien après promis Magnus

L'homme sourit et remercia Magnus avant de partir, il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller chercher les résultats du scanner de l'homme qu'il avait demandé de faire. Il regarda les scans et souffla de soulagement en voyant aucun os n'avait pas été touché à part quelques contusions qui ne nécessitaient aucune intervention, il alla dans la chambre du patient et annonça que l'homme allait s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle ce qui rassura le fiancé de l'homme. Il sourit et les salua, il fit un tour auprès de ses patients. Il passa devant une chambre familière. Il entra et salua Ryan,

\- Comment ça va vous deux demanda Magnus en regardant les constantes du patient

\- Doug à une bonne nouvelle pour toi sourit Ryan en se tournant vers son frère

\- Oui, d'après les médecins, je suis guérie du sida,les rétrovirus ont fonctionné sur moi enfin seulement si je continue de prendre les rétrovirus à l'heure pour ne pas faire une rechute dévoila Doug

\- Félicitation à tous les deux, c'est une bonne nouvelle sourit Magnus

\- Félicitation à toi aussi, à ce qui paraît tu vas devenir papa félicita Ryan

\- Oui, encore deux mois et je pourrais te tenir mon cher bébé dans mes bras sourit Magnus

Ils discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes avant que Magnus les laisse pour continuer sa ronde, il termina avant de partir vers chez ses parents en savant qu'Alec est entrain de dormir. Il entra dans la maison doucement, il vit la lumière allumée dans la salle à manger. Il trouva sa mère entrain de siroter un thé entrain de l'attendre avec un châle, elle sourit en le voyant. Il s'assit près d'elle pour parler, elle se leva et servit du thé pour lui avec des biscuits. Il but le thé en souriant, il regarda sa mère qui sourit en le regardant.

\- Tu n'es pas parti te coucher remarqua Magnus

\- Je t'attendais à la place d'Alec, il voulait t'attendre dans le salon avec une couverture mais je l'ai obligée à aller se coucher principalement dans son état expliqua Jocelyn

\- Tu sais maman, j'appréhende beaucoup l'accouchement. J'ai peur que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas et que je perds Alexander ou le bébé, j'ai peur de ne pas être un aussi bon père que papa. Et si je suis un mauvais père et que je fasse du mal au bébé se confessa Magnus en regardant la tasse du thé

\- Magnus interpella Jocelyn en lui prenant sa main

Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux, elle le rassura d'un sourire ce qui le calma de toutes ses peurs.

\- Tu seras un bon père comme ton père, tu ne perdras pas Alec et ni le bébé car tout ira bien mon chéri. Et puis tu ne seras jamais un mauvais père car tu as toujours pris soin de tes sœurs comme un père quand ton père n'était pas là rassura Jocelyn

\- Merci maman remercia Magnus

\- De rien mon chéri, allez viens il est tard signala Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en suivant sa mère à l'étage, ils entendirent un ronflement assez fort. Il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- C'est ton père, tu comprends pourquoi est-ce que je dis que ses ronflements me font dormir sourit Jocelyn

Il ria doucement et alla rejoindre son mari dans son ancienne chambre, il le vit endormi dans son lit. Il se mit près de lui après s'être changé, il s'endormit doucement en prenant son amant dans ses bras. Le lendemain il se réveilla en sentant une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, il sourit et répondit au baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son amant entrain de le regarder avec amour,

\- Bonjour toi salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

\- C'est le matin comme celui-ci que j'aime quand je me réveille sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime gloussa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour et je t'aime aussi mon bébé ria Magnus en passant une main sur son ventre

Il ria doucement et l'embrassa quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir doucement, ils virent la tête de Jena monté sur le lit et rejoindre le couple dans le lit. Alec embrassa la petite fille alors que Magnus fit la moue,

\- J'ai adoré mon matin jusqu'à quelle débarque soupira Magnus

\- Lec sous gloussa Jena

Il embrassa sa petite belle-sœur qui sourit, Magnus embrassa son mari avant de se faire repousser doucement par sa sœur.

\- Magnus méchant, Lec à moi gronda Jena en embrassant Alec sur sa bouche à sa manière

\- Alors tu rêves petite peste se fâcha Magnus

Ils se chamaillèrent avant que le médecin prenne la petite fille dans ses bras et la chatouilla dans ses bras, elle éclata de rire dans les bras de son grand frère. Jocelyn chercha sa petite fille qui était dans la chambre avec le couple, elle toqua à la porte.

\- Eh bien mademoiselle, je vous cherchais partout pour votre petit déjeuner gronda Jocelyn en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Veux Lec maman répondit Jena

\- Tu pourrais le voir plus tard allez viens on va prendre ton petit déjeuner avertis Jocelyn en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

\- Nous allons prendre une douche ensuite on viendra te rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner signala Magnus

Elle hocha la tête alors que Jena fit la moue dans les bras de sa mère, le couple prit leur bain et descendit l'escalier. Asmodée était déjà à table pour lire le journal, Jena était entrain de manger ses céréales avec son gobelet. Clary était entrain de manger des crêpes en buvant son jus de fruits après avoir mangé ses céréales, elle jeta un regard noir à tout le monde avant de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte de sa chambre assez fort. Magnus leva un sourcil devant la mauvaise humeur de sa sœur,

\- Elle s'est levée du mauvais pied aujourd'hui ou quoi questionna Magnus en aidant Alec à s'asseoir sur la chaise

\- C'est juste son cycle menstruel qui arrive informa Jocelyn en continuant de faire des crêpes

\- Ok, donc c'est le monstre qui est là pendant trois jours, bon chéri on s'enfuit vite fait de cette maison hantée nargua Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Jocelyn

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui taquina Asmodée

Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari, celui-ci prétexta d'être en retard pour son boulot et s'enfuir de la maison. Le couple rentra à l'appartement, Magnus alla travailler pendant qu'Alec faisait le ménage dans l'appartement. Asmodée arriva très rapidement à son travail, Azazel remarqua l'heure avancée.

\- Tu es là de bonne heure remarqua Azazel

\- Il y a deux codes rouges à la maison alors tu comprends que je suis arrivé à l'avance grimaça Asmodée

\- Oh mec je suis désolé heureusement pour toi que Jena n'est pas encore arrivé à la puberté sinon t'aurais eu trois codes rouges compatit Azazel

\- Ne m'en parle pas Jocelyn ma jeté presque hors du lit à coup de pied aux fesses, et Clary avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait assassiner quelqu'un avec ses fils raconta Asmodée

Il compatit avec son ami des problèmes féminins de leurs femmes, ils discutèrent quand ils virent Camille entrer dans la salle un peu pâle. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, Asmodée grimaça en sentant le coup foireux de la part de la blonde.

\- Ça sent le coup foireux avec elle grimaça Asmodée

\- Tu rêves peut-être rassura Azazel

\- Peut-être rassura Asmodée

Il se rendit dans son bureau et s'assit quand Camille entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte,

\- Il faut qu'on parle demanda Camille

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu veux coucher avec moi questionna Asmodée d'un ton froid

\- Je suis enceinte répondit Camille avec un petit sourire vainqueur

\- Qui est assez taré pour te faire un enfant questionna Asmodée

\- Ton fils répondit Camille

\- D'accord, alors on va attendre que cet enfant naisse pour qu'on fasse un test de paternité proposa Asmodée

\- Aucune chance, parce que j'ai eu le temps de faire un test avec le bébé que je porte et c'est positif ricana Camille en montrant la feuille de test de paternité

Il prit la feuille de ses mains et la regarda pour le parcourir, elle sourit en pensant à sa petite tricherie.

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée

\- Je porte ton petit-fils dans mon ventre, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ricana Camille

Il se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau en arrangeant son costume, il la regarda froidement.

\- Le seul qui porte mon petit-fils est Alec et non une sale garce comme toi, qui peut dire ce que tu dis est la vérité un test d'ADN peut très bien être trafiquée alors j'attendrais la naissance de cet enfant pour faire un test de paternité et d'ailleurs tu es enceinte de combien de semaines questionna Asmodée

\- Je suis enceinte de deux mois, ça remonte quand ton gendre a été enlevé. Je l'avais raccompagné et il était si désespéré que je l'ai consolée raconta Camille en passant une main sur son ventre

\- Ce qui est bizarre car connaissant mon fils, il a dû te rembarrer car je sais qu'il n'aura jamais couché avec toi et puis Jocelyn t'a jeté hors de son appartement répliqua Asmodée

\- Ce qu'on verra sourit Camille

Elle claqua la porte ce qui fit grincer les dents d'Asmodée, il en profita et appela son fils pour le prévenir du plan de Camille. Magnus raccrocha et plaqua sa main sur son bureau, Ragnor entra dans le bureau et vit son meilleur ami énervé.

\- Alec t'a fait dormir dans le canapé ou quelque chose de grave est arrivé demanda Ragnor

\- C'est cette garce de Camille, elle a osé prétendre que je suis le père de son bâtard alors que je n'ai plus couché avec elle depuis que j'ai rompu avec s'enragea Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Ragnor

\- Fais chier jura Magnus

\- Ecoute vaux mieux que tu rentres parce que connaissant cette sale pute, elle va essayer d'atteindre Alec en plus dans son état ce n'est pas recommandé conseilla Ragnor

Magnus retira sa blouse de médecin, il se rendit en vitesse chez lui. Pendant ce temps Camille se rendit à l'appartement de Magnus, elle sonna en souriant perfide. Alec ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils en le voyant,

\- Puis-je entrer questionna Camille

Il la laissa passer en mettant une main sur son ventre, elle rentra et croisa ses jambes dans le canapé. Elle fit un sourire sardonique en le regardant, Alec avait un mauvais pressentiment la concernant.

\- Alors tu es à combien de mois de grossesse demanda Camille

\- Comment tu sais que je suis enceinte surpris Alec

\- Je sais que tu es une sirène car j'ai entendu ton cher beau-père et ton cher mari parler lorsque tu as été enlevé, d'ailleurs je voulais te parler de ton mari justement sourit Camille

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire questionna Alec en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Pendant que tu as été captive par Valentin et bien le pauvre Magnus était triste de savoir que son cher mari avait été enlevé, le pire c'est qu'il savait que tu étais enceinte décréta Camille en se levant

Alec avala difficilement sa salive en pensant à sa captivité, il se crispa et mit la main devant son ventre en signe de protection. Camille se tourna vers lui en passant derrière lui.

\- Le pauvre Magnus tout seul, et triste dans son appartement susurra Camille d'un ton sournois

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire questionna Alec

Il avait du mal à respirer devant la voix de Camille, sa voix était semblable à un serpent venimeux. Elle se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Tu ne vois pas ce que j'essaye de te dire, ton cher mari a couché avec moi et je suis enceinte de son enfant informa Camille

\- Tu mens, Magnus ne me ferait pas une chose comme ça refusa Alec en se levant

\- Ah oui alors qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Camille en lui montrant un faux rapport de test d'ADN

Il s'arrêta de respirer en lisant le test d'ADN, il eut les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal à tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer,

\- Je pense que le divorce est à envisagé n'est-ce pas se moqua Camille

\- Je…je…n'arrive…plus suffoqua Alec

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Magnus débarqua dans l'appartement et vit Alec entrain de faire une crise de panique en tenant le faux test d'ADN, Camille sourit encore plus en le voyant.

\- Regardez qui voilà, le père de mon enfant sourit Camille

\- Je ne suis pas le père de ce bâtard cracha Magnus

Il se précipita vers son mari et le fit s'installer sur le canapé doucement, il le fit regarder devant lui.

\- Alexander, respire doucement, inspire et expire doucement conseilla Magnus

Alec l'écouta en respirant doucement ce qui le fit crisper sur son ventre en sentant une douleur violente, il cria de douleur ce qui fit paniquer Magnus.

\- Calme-toi Alexander, respire doucement calmes-toi apaisa Magnus

Il respira profondément ce qui calma la douleur, il se mit à pleurer en le regardant.

\- Tu m'as trompé pendant que j'ai été enlevé, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil pleura Alec

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Ce test d'ADN est faux rassura Magnus

\- Il est vrai Magnus, j'ai fait le test d'ADN déclara Camille

\- Dégage de chez moi cracha Magnus

\- Tu ne peux pas jeter la mère de ton enfant dehors rappela Camille avec un petit sourire

Magnus se leva et entra dans son bureau, il revint avec un semi-automatique. Il le pointa sur la tête de Camille qui fut choquer,

\- Dégage de chez moi ou je n'hésiterai pas à t'éclater la cervelle menaça Magnus en chargeant son arme

\- Tu ne peux pas tirer sur moi, je te signale que tu m'aimes toujours car je suis ton premier amour rappela Camille dans une tentative d'apaisement

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois et si tu ne sors pas de chez moi, je te tire dessus cracha Magnus

Elle prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement en laissant le couple tout seul, il posa son arme sur la table basse et s'accroupit devant Alec qui pleurait toujours.

\- Alexander, ne croit pas cette putain. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait un enfant, le seul avec qui j'ai fait un enfant c'est toi rien que toi je te promets. Ce test est faux en tant que médecin, je peux le confirmer. Alexander mon amour regarde-moi, je ne t'ai jamais trompé pendant que tu étais captif. Tout le temps qu'a duré ce cauchemar je dormais avec ton coussin parce que j'avais ton odeur ce qui m'aidait à mieux dormir pour rêver que tu étais dans mes bras, quand Simon m'a fait écouter les battements de cœur de notre bébé c'était comme un rêve et je n'arrêtais pas de l'écouter en boucle. Crois-moi je ne t'ai pas trompé, je préfère mourir que de te tromper déclara Magnus en pleurant

Alec s'arrêta de pleurer en regardant son mari pleurer sur ses genoux, il se pencha et caressa les cheveux de Magnus.

\- Je te crois Magnus, j'ai cru juste un instant ce qu'elle m'a dit était réel ce qui m'a fait mal expliqua Alec

\- Ne la crois pas je t'en prie, il y a que toi seul que porte mon enfant je veux dire notre enfant déclara Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément et essuya ses larmes, ils firent l'amour dans le canapé. Entre-temps Camille entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et jeta son sac sur le fauteuil de rage, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et ne vit pas Jonathan entrer dans le salon en tenant quelque chose dans son dos. Elle sursauta en le voyant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle se leva en le confrontant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là questionna Camille

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à mon amante préférée et me dire pourquoi est-ce que j'ai retrouvé une boîte de test de grossesse dans son placard interrogea Jonathan

\- Ça te concerne pas à ce que je fais avec mon corps répliqua Camille

\- Oh que si parce que tu portes mon gosse dans ton bide et ça je ne l'accepterais pas que tu l'aies, parce que je ne veux pas d'une pute pour la mère de mon gosse déclara Jonathan

\- Pourtant tu l'as bien baisée cette pute à ce que je sache maintenant tu pars de chez moi immédiatement ordonna Camille

Elle passa près de lui, il l'agrippa par le bras et lui donna un coup dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il la projeta contre la table basse, elle tomba en se tenant le ventre. Jonathan fit craquer son cou en s'approchant de Camille, celle-ci prit son sac et prit son arme.

\- Ne bouge pas grimaça Camille en sentant une douleur violente dans son ventre

\- Tire sale garce, tu ne tiras pas parce que je vais te tuer et enfin me débarrasser de toi ricana Jonathan avec une lueur de démence

Il s'approcha d'elle pour se jeter sur elle et la tuer, elle tira un coup dans la tête de Jonathan. Celui-ci tomba mort sur le coup, la blonde hurla de douleur en se traînant dans la salle de bain. Elle vit du sang entre ses cuisses, elle ferma les yeux de douleur. Elle s'évanouit et se réveilla un quart d d'heure plus tard, elle vit qu'elle était dans une mare de sang. Elle se leva difficilement avant de se laver, elle nettoya le sang par terre. Elle jeta le sang dans les toilettes sans remord,

\- Une bonne chose que tu sois mort parce que je ne t'aurais jamais aimé de toute façon déclara Camille en tirant la chasse d'eau

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cours de la préparation de l'accouchement et la fête forraine. Bisous glacées.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067:Camille est sans-coeur fasse à la perte de son bébé, comme elle avait l'intention de s'en servir mais ça s'est retourné contre elle, allez un chapitre plein de fluffy**

 **.750 : Yes she is B**** XD**

 **Alec Barton "Hachi prépare un planche de surf" vague dans ce chapitre assez chaud et pour la sirène de Jena ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà trouvé la sirène mais je ne dirai pas qui XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Joyeuse st Valentin ma diablesse d'amour XD voilà ton chapitre que tu voulais XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec mangea son cornichon avec son beurre de cacahuète en regardant la télé pendant que Magnus massait ses pieds, il s'arrêtait de manger et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une main sur son ventre énorme et l'autre dans son dos, il s'allongea de nouveau dans le canapé. Magnus le massa de nouveau, Alec était à son huitième mois de grossesse. Il était très fatigué avec le bébé qui bougeait beaucoup dans son ventre en plus de lui donner des coups de pied, il était assez souvent irrité par le manque de sommeil. Sa fratrie passait assez souvent le voir pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, la chambre du bébé était terminée et la sirène passait son temps à l'intérieur en caressant son énorme ventre en rêvant de son enfant qui viendrait dans un mois. Catarina lui avait assurée que le bébé était en parfaite santé, il avait pris beaucoup de poids ce qui le fit grimacer. Ses séances avec Raphaël continuaient aussi, il pouvait maintenant plus facilement parler de son agression. Il avait tout raconté un soir à Magnus, celui-ci avait pris son mari dans ses bras et l'avait apaisé de ses tourments. Il l'avait seulement serré dans ses bras sans jamais le quitter, ils étaient restés comme ça toute la nuit. La sirène était reconnaissant de savoir que son mari soit aussi aimant et généreux ce qui le rendit encore plus amoureux de lui, Magnus sentait les pulsations du coquillage parfois quand il était seul dans son bureau. Il sourit en pensant à sa sirène, il fit son boulot en classant et rédigeant les rapports sur ses patients. Il fit une ronde auprès d'eux avant de rentrer chez lui, Alec l'attendait à la maison. Asmodée et Henri leur avaient annoncé la mort de Jonathan, le fils de Valentin avait été tué dans une chambre d'hôtel. Magnus avait été sans émotions à l'annonce et avait seulement serré la main d'Alec, celui-ci s'était senti soulager de savoir que celui-ci était mort malgré qu'il se sentait désolé pour lui. Camille n'était pas apparu au bureau pendant un moment en prétextant un congé sabbatique, Asmodée était heureux que la blonde ne l'embête plus et qu'il pouvait faire enfin équipe avec Azazel. Alec était dans le lit entrain de regarder son énorme ventre en regardant les coups de pied qui se formait sur son ventre, Magnus sortit de la salle de bain et vit la scène.

\- Eh bien on dirait qu'il veut jouer toute la nuit remarqua Magnus

\- J'espère que non parce que je veux dormir moi râla Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, ce sont des coups de pies vigoureux en tout cas sourit Magnus en touchant la bosse qui se formait

Il rigola et ils touchèrent ensemble les petits pieds qui se formaient ou des petites mains, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder les formes des membres de leur bébé. Ils s'endormirent, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en premier et se dégagea de son mari pour le laisser dormir et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son amant, il prit un plateau et l'amena dans la chambre. Alec était encore entrain de dormir quand il sentit l'odeur de la nourriture, il se réveilla et se redressa pour voir son mari amener le petit déjeuner au lit pour lui. Magnus s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément ce qui le fit glousser quand il posa des baisers papillon dans son cou, il rigola avant de saliver devant le plateau du petit déjeuner. Il attaqua le petit déjeuner en gémissait de plaisir, le médecin lui avait préparé une crêpe aux myrtilles avec des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable en plus d'une salade de fruits. Il avait un verre de jus de fruit,

\- Tu es un amour, c'est trop bon gémi Alec

\- Je sais, je l'ai préparé pour mes amours sourit Magnus en embrassant l'énorme ventre

Il mangea avant de grimacer en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain, il revint en grimaçant en mettant sa main derrière son dos. Il s'assit de nouveau dans le lit, Magnus lui donna le coussin de grossesse. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant quand le biper de Magnus l'informa d'une urgence, il soupira avant de se lever pour aller se préparer. Alec se leva aussi pour prendre sa douche avec son mari, celui-ci fut ravi que celui-ci le rejoigne sous la douche. Ils prirent une douche coquine avant que Magnus le dépose chez ses parents et file à l'hôpital, il gara sa voiture et entra dans l'hôpital pour voir sa meilleure amie l'attendre avec les dossiers des patients. Il les prit et fit un tour auprès des patients en urgence. Des ambulanciers amenèrent une femme sur le point d'accoucher, il l'aida du mieux qu'il pût avant de la laisser à la sage-femme. Il alla dans son bureau et souffla en se reposant, il attaqua les dossiers de ses patients. Il termina de faire les rapports et se leva pour faire une ronde auprès de ses patients, il passa devant la nursery et regarda les bébés en souriant. Il se mit à rêver de son bébé quelques minutes avant de continuer sa ronde, Alec était allongé dans le canapé et regardait des films avec Jocelyn qui tricotait tranquillement pendant que Jena jouait près d'eux. Il se désintéressa très vite de la télé, il se leva et alla aux toilettes. Il revint et prit son livre de coloriage et commença à colorier avec les crayons de couleurs, Jocelyn sourit en le voyant s'appliquer comme un enfant. Clary entra dans la maison avec la fratrie, Alec sourit en voyant sa fratrie dans la maison. Jace s'assit dans un autre fauteuil et Isabelle s'assit près de lui alors que Simon s'assit parterre et commença à jouer avec Jena, Clary s'assit près de son petit ami.

\- Comment va la petite olive questionna Isabelle

\- Pareil, me donne des coups de pied et joue avec ma vessie et me donne des coups de pied dans les reins, pour dire j'ai hâte d'accoucher soupira Alec en frottant son gros ventre

Ils sourirent amusés de l'impatience de la sirène, la mère de Clary se leva pour aller préparer le thé pour eux avant de revenir dans le salon pour apporter des biscuits. Jena commença à piocher dans le plat pour prendre des biscuits avant de s'asseoir près d'Alec,

\- Franchement Jena est follement amoureuse d'Alec constata Isabelle en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille

\- Au grand dam de Magnus ricana Clary

\- Lec à moi renchérit Jena en se collant près d'Alec

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce gloussa Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle gloussa en posant sa tête sur le flanc de la sirène, Alec lui caressa les cheveux. Ils discutèrent tranquillement quand Alec se leva en baillant, il s'excusa et alla se reposer dans la chambre de son mari. Jena le suivit pour faire la sieste,

\- Eh dire qu'elle déteste faire la sieste et maintenant elle adore seulement parce que c'est Alec décréta Jocelyn

Alec s'endormit avec Jena près de lui, il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard en sentant des coups de pied dans son ventre. Il sentit un corps près de lui, des lèvres vinrent le grignoter dans le cou.

\- Hé tu es rentré salua Alec en tournant la tête

\- Oui, je suis là et je voulais retrouver mon mari dans mon ancienne chambre de célibataire quand je vois qu'il n'est pas seul et me fait des infidélités avec une petite peste de voleuse de mari s'offusqua Magnus faussement en regardant sa petite sœur

Il ricana en regardant son mari jaloux, il l'embrassa ce qui le calma doucement. Il essaya de se retourner et se retrouva sur le dos, il frotta sa main sur son ventre doucement, Magnus embrassa le gros ventre doucement en parlant avec le bébé ce qui le fit glousser doucement.

\- Bébé, Catarina veut te voir pour l'examen prénatal averti Magnus

\- D'accord et quand elle veut me voir questionna Alec

\- Demain si tu es d'accord proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, Jena se réveilla en baillant. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son grand frère dans le lit près d'Alec, les deux commencèrent une bataille de regard ce qui fit éclater de rire Alec. Malgré l'insistance de Jocelyn pour rester dîner, ils préférèrent rentrer chez eux. Alec s'allongea dans le canapé et Président Miaou sauta près de lui pour quémander des caresses, il lui donna. Magnus prépara ses cocktails et prépara une boisson sans alcool pour son mari, il lui donna et s'assit près de lui.

\- Et dire que dans un mois nous serons trois, tu te rends compte sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, la seule chose que je regrette est que je voulais t'annoncer que j'étais enceint moi-même mais les circonstances m'ont empêché ce qui m'énerve déclara Alec en baissant la tête

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux me le dire rassura Magnus

\- Après huit mois de grossesse demanda Alec

\- Bon peut-être que tu n'as pas tord mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche sourit Magnus

Alec gloussa et lui prit la main pour le mettre sur le gros ventre,

\- Magnus, je t'aime. Je suis enceint et nous allons avoir un bébé déclara Alec

\- Oh mon amour gloussa Magnus

\- C'est trop cliché grimaça Alec

Il éclata de rire en venant l'embrasser doucement, il eut une idée et se leva et mit la musique. Il l'invita à danser ce qu'il accepta et ils se mirent à danser doucement,

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais notre enfant me donne moins de coups de pied chuchota Alec

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et dansa lentement avec lui, il le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il respira son odeur de mer, il était accro à son odeur. Ils allèrent s'endormirent après avoir dîné, Alec se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il vit qu'il n'avait pu son encas, il alla réveiller son mari. Celui-ci se réveilla et se leva pour se prendre les pieds dans les draps et s'aplatir parterre, il ronchonna avant de prendre les clefs pour partir. Il revint plus tard pour voir son amant endormi dans leur lit, il déposa sa commission dans la cuisine et le prit dans ses bras. Il frôla l'énorme ventre de son mari et sentit les coups de pied de son bébé, il sourit de joie. Il l'embrassa le ventre et caressa doucement,

\- Va dormir mon bébé, laisse papa se reposer s'il te plaît proposa Magnus

Les coups de pied se firent rare ce qui fit sourire le père, il s'endormit justement après. Le lendemain il se réveilla et vit le vide à la place de son mari, il se leva et le vit entrain de cuisiner dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya pour le regarder, la sirène avait mis un grand t-shirt sur lui avec seulement avec son caleçon. Une main était derrière son dos et l'autre faisait faire frire le bacon, il plaça le bacon dans les assiettes en se léchant les doigts. Il entra dans la cuisine et l'enlaça par-derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou, il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon chou et mon mini chou salua Magnus en touchant le gros ventre

Il rigola avant de lui proposer de passer à table, ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de se rendre au bureau du FBI pour les entraînements quotidiens de Magnus avec Clary et Jace. Il s'installa dans la chaise de bureau d'Asmodée pour être confortable pour regarder l'entraînement de son mari, il se mordit les lèvres en regardant ses muscles bouger sous son débardeur. Il fit un soupire d'aise, Magnus s'approcha de lui en l'embrassa tendrement. L'odeur de sueur de son mari l'excita au plus haut au point, celui-ci passa à son entraînement de tir avant de ramener sa sirène chez eux. A peine la porte franchie qu'Alec se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec du désir brut, le médecin ricana avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour. Après plusieurs rounds de sexe, il se bascula épuisé. Alec ronronna de contentement,

\- Je suis complètement assèche soupira Magnus fatigué

Il rigola en regardant son amant et mit sa tête sur son épaule avant de s'endormir, le médecin lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux humides. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se fit ausculter par Catarina, elle vérifia son col et d'autres examens.

\- C'est parfait tu as pris quelques kilos ce qui est très bien pour le bébé félicita Catarina

Alec sourit en frottant son énorme ventre en souriant, elle écrivit quelque chose avant de regarder la sirène.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de te préparer pour l'accouchement, en fait ce sont des cours proposa Catarina

\- Je veux bien m'y préparer au lieu de paniquer le jour J répondit Alec

\- D'accord, j'informerai Magnus quand est-ce seront les cours informa Catarina

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Elle se leva et alla dans le salon pour signaler à son meilleur ami que l'examen était fini, Alec se leva avec difficulté quand Magnus vint l'aider. Il l'informa pour le cours de préparation de l'accouchement ce qui réjouit Magnus, ils avaient commencé à regarder des vidéos d'accouchement. Le médecin avait pâli légèrement en voyant les vidéos, il avait discuté avec son père sur la chose.

\- Je te comprends mon fils c'est quelque chose le jour de la délivrance rigola Asmodée

\- Papa soupira Magnus dépité

\- Mais la seule chose que tu dois te souvenir mon fils c'est quand tu prends ton enfant pour la première fois de ta vie. C'est l'expérience la plus merveilleuse au monde raconta Asmodée en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs

Il sourit en voyant son père se rappeler de chacune des naissances, il tapota l'épaule de son fils. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans le salon avec Magnus et Catarina, il était sur un tapis pour accoucher.

\- Lorsque tu auras des contractions, il faudra que tu respires profondément et reste calme et si ça peut te défouler défoules-toi sur Magnus plaisanta Catarina à côté du couple

\- Hé s'indigna Magnus

\- Je plaisante rassura Catarina

Il fit la moue alors que son amant rigolait et écoutait les conseils de son infirmière, après les cours elle leur conseilla de faire du yoga prénatal pour favoriser son accouchement. Ils hochèrent la tête, Magnus alla prendre des DVD et un ballon gonflable pour aider son amant à se préparer pour l'accouchement. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et s'étira avant d'essayer de sortir du lit avec son gros ventre, il mit la main sur son gros ventre. Il alla dans la cuisine et vit Magnus entrain de lui préparer le petit déjeuner, il se plaça derrière son amant. Le médecin se retourna et embrassa son amant qui gloussa doucement, il le laissa préparer le petit déjeuner et mit le DVD pour faire son yoga. Il se servit du ballon, son mari vint le voir pour le prévenir du repas quand il le trouva entrain de faire une pose équivoque. Alec arrêta le DVD et se tourna vers son amant, celui-ci le regarda avidement ce qui l'excita. Il baissa les yeux et vit le renflement de son mari, il se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha de lui en essayant de bouger les hanches sensuellement. Il mit une main sur son torse et le caressa doucement, il commença à essayer de l'embrasser dans le cou. Magnus grogna de plaisir,

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Magnus d'un ton sensuel

\- Je ne fais rien mon amour minauda Alec

\- Ah oui susurra Magnus en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Bien sûr que oui, tu me connais susurra Alec en faisant une moue sexy

\- Pourtant je croyais que tu essayais de me séduire accusa Magnus faussement

\- Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue de te séduire se défendit Alec en se détachant de son mari

Il recula et se mit à bouger sensuellement ses hanches malgré son gros ventre, il se lécha les lèvres en voyant les hanches bouger devant lui. Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner, après ça ils s'allongèrent dans le lit pour s'embrasser. Ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit se séparer, Magnus se leva pour aller et ouvrit la porte sur sa famille au complet avec la fratrie d'Alec. Il les fit entrer dans son appartement, Alec mit un grand t-shirt avec un legging sur lui et rejoignit la famille dans le salon.

\- J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas s'excusa Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr que non maman rassura Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec en embrassant Jena

\- Nous voulons vous proposer de venir avec nous à la fête foraine proposa Clary

\- Il ya une fête foraine qui s'est installée en ville depuis quelques jours informa Asmodée

\- Mon amour et si nous y allions proposa Alec en se tournant vers Magnus

\- C'est d'accord, ça te fera un peu de bien de sortir de l'appartement pensa Magnus

Ils allèrent tous à la fête foraine, à peine arrivé qu'ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Le couple alla faire des jeux pour gagner des peluches pour les mettre dans la chambre de leur enfant, ils croisèrent Isabelle et Simon qui sortaient faire une attraction.

\- Alors vous deux, ça va questionna Isabelle excitée

\- Très bien on se ballade en amoureux sourit Magnus

\- J'ai vu une attraction pour les amoureux pas loin d'ici si vous voulez proposa Simon

\- Tu as des bonnes idées Sherman répondit Magnus

\- C'est Simon corrigea Simon en roulant des yeux

\- Désolé Stephen nargua Magnus

Alec tira son mari pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Simon, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans des manèges calmes en raison de la grossesse d'Alec. Ils firent le manège de la tasse ce qui les amusa beaucoup, puis ils essayèrent les miroirs déformants.

\- Chéri il y a un train fantôme tu viens proposa Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Ils rentrèrent dedans, la sirène se blottit contre son mari pour avoir sa chaleur ayant un peu froid. Magnus sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, quand le manège se mit à fonctionner doucement des monstres jaillirent pour leur faire peur. Alec se désintéressa très vite des monstres, il commença à embrasser son mari dans le cou. Celui-ci se mit à grogner doucement et captura ses lèvres, il le regarda et vit ses yeux pleins de désir. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de fougue,

\- J'ai envie de toi souffla Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- On est dans un lieu public Alexander chuchota Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai trop envie de toi et puis c'est ta faute de m'avoir entraîné ici accusa Alec

Il ricana et l'embrassa encore une fois, il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de son amant et pinça ses tétons ce qui le fit haleter. Il déboutonna son pantalon doucement et prit son membre pour le masturber doucement. Il gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de son amant, il le masturba avant de voir que la fin du parcours approchait. Il gémit de frustration ce qui fit sourire son amant, celui-ci se pencha à son oreille et lécha doucement ce qui le fit miauler.

\- On va continuer tout ça dans la voiture susurra Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans la voiture tous les deux, Alec à peine dans la voiture se débarrassa de son pantalon et son caleçon pour se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux de Magnus. Il l'ouvrit la boîte à gants pour trouver une boîte de lubrifiant ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la sirène,

\- Juste au cas où sourit Magnus

Il haussa les épaules et se mit à taquiner le cou de son mari avant de lécher le torse, Magnus fit glisser un doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il fit des suçons dans son cou en bougeant son doigt en lui avant de rajouter un autre et enfin un troisième, il les bougea en se délectant de la vue de sa sirène prendre du plaisir. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, il fit descendre le siège pour être allongé complètement. Alec déboutonna le pantalon de son amant avec empressement, il le lubrifia en le faisant pousser des râles de plaisir. Il s'empala rapidement sur le membre en lâchant un gémissement de satisfaction et de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches sur le membre. Le médecin le guida en le regardant prendre du plaisir, il cria de plaisir quand le membre frôla sa prostate. Il hurla avant d'avoir les yeux révulsés de plaisir, il jouit sur le torse de son amant alors que celui-ci se déversa en lui. Ils étaient essoufflés ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux, Alec ronronna sous les baisers papillon de Magnus dans son cou alors qu'il lui caressait ses cheveux humides par la sueur. Il se retira avant de l'aider à se mettre sur le côté.

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus pour le bébé

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien rassura Alec

\- On retourne à la fête ou tu veux rentrer proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie de manger de la barbe-à-papa répondit Alec

Il gloussa et l'embrassa avec douceur, ils s'habillèrent avant de se promener dans la fête foraine. Ils virent Clary devant un stand de tir avec Jace entrain de faire un concours,

\- Salut vous deux salua Magnus

\- Dis donc vous vous êtes amusé de votre côté questionna Clary

\- On s'amuse avant de rentrer tranquillement répondit Alec

\- Papa et Maman emmenaient Jena sur les manèges la dernière fois que je les ai vus expliqua Clary

\- Je vois, ça te dirait un petit concours biscuit défia Magnus ayant repéré une peluche de dauphin

\- Ça marche prépares-toi à perdre frangin sourit Clary en prenant le fusil

Ils firent le concours sous les yeux impressionnés du marchand et de fierté de la part des garçons, Clary arriva à décrocher une grosse peluche après avoir tiré plusieurs fois sur la cible. Magnus eut la peluche de dauphin qu'il voulait en plus d'une peluche de lapin, il les donna à Alec qui le remercia d'un baiser. Il remarqua l'état de fatigue sur le visage de la sirène avec la grossesse,

\- On va rentrer proposa Magnus

\- J'ai encore envie de rester bailla Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est raisonnable dans ton état constata Jace

\- Hum d'accord capitula Alec en frottant les yeux

\- Allez, on rentre à la maison déclara Magnus

Ils saluèrent l'autre couple avant de rentrer chez eux, Alec s'écroula de fatigue sur le lit. Magnus rangea les peluches et les jouets gagnés dans la chambre du bébé, il se rendit dans leur chambre pour voir son mari endormit une main sur son énorme ventre. Il l'embrassa sur le front et un autre sur le ventre, il partit se changer avant de revenir dans le lit en prenant son mari dans ses bras. Il s'endormit rapidement, le lendemain il se réveilla et remarqua l'absence d'Alec dans ses bras, il entendit la télé entrain de jouer dans le salon. Il alla dans le salon en baillant,

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps mon chéri demanda Magnus

\- Assez tôt comme ton fichu gosse me donnait des coups de pied pour me réveiller maugréa Alec en se concentrant sur la pose de yoga

\- Je vois, je vais faire le petit déjeuner souffla Magnus

Alec continua son yoga prénatal, il se sentait détendu après chaque séance et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il revint et sentit l'odeur des gaufres ce qui le fit saliver d'envie, il se mit à table pour manger. Magnus lui servit des gaufres ce qui le fit manger tout de suite. Il se leva pour aller prendre du chocolat et du ketchup pour en verser sur les gaufres ce qui fit grimacer son mari, il gémit de plaisir en mangeant le curieux mélange. Il termina presque toutes les gaufres que Magnus avait préparées.

\- Eh bien tu étais affamé mon amour constata Magnus

\- Faire du yoga me donne toujours faim répondit Alec en mangeant la dernière gaufre avec du ketchup et du chocolat

\- Je vois, tu veux que je te prépare ton plat de cornichons et de beurre de cacahuète proposa Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plait supplia Alec

Il sourit et prépara un plat avec des cornichons avec du beurre de cacahuète, il plissa le nez en voyant le mélange en se demandant comment son mari pouvait avaler ce mélange.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez- vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'accouchement surprise et un papy vantard. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: L'accouchement dans ce chapitre qui est à mourir de rire, un papy vantard dans ce chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Quoi comment ça tu n'a pas d'idée, je fais comment moi, essaye de lire quelque chose pour booster ton cerveau, je ne sais pas parce que "Hachi se tourne et vit son inspiration en train de rédiger ses papiers de congées" je t'en prie réfléchis parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte elle me ruine en argent XD allez l'accouchement que tu voulais et un papy vantard à mourir de rire**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi mangeait ses chocolats fondu cadeau de la st Valentin" je me demande comment il sera quand il va voir que l'enfer est devenu un camp de vacances, bon on verrait plus tard qui est partit pour une partie de beach-volley " les démons lèvent la main et commence une partie de beach-volley" XD Et pour Jena c'est surprise**

 **HekateWitch1: Allez l'accouchement que tu attendais et des surprises XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Alec grimaça devant les douleurs lombaires qu'il avait, Magnus l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit. Il le massa jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme complètement, Alec était à son neuvième mois et d'après Catarina la date de l'accouchement sera vers la fin du mois. Tous étaient impatients de voir la frimousse du bébé, la fratrie avait commencé à faire des paris sur le sexe du bébé. Les préparations de l'accouchement aidaient vraiment Alec parfois, ses séances avec Raphaël l'aidaient aussi à se préparer psychologique à ce qui allait arriver lors de l'accouchement car en dehors de Magnus il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le touche de façon intime après ce qu'il avait vécu. Asmodée avait annoncé au couple que Camille ne s'était pas montré depuis un bon moment ce qui était loin de lui déplaire, Maryse surveillait toujours les Morgenstern au cas où ils cherchaient à nuire à Alec et au bébé. Elle gloussa devant le ventre énorme de son fils en sachant ce qui allait se passer lors de l'accouchement, Robert et la fratrie avait supplié la reine des mers de leur dire le sexe du bébé. Elle restait catégorique sur le sexe du bébé, le couple était fort amusé à ce moment lors d'une visite sous les mers. Le fait qu'Alec nageait un peu sous la mer faisait passer un peu son mal de dos, il rentrait détendu dans l'appartement. Le bébé bougeait de moins en moins mais resta malgré tout actif, Max faisait le va et viens entre la terre et la mer pour voir son frère aîné et son beau-frère. La fratrie ne laissait pas seul Alec dans l'appartement quand Magnus devait travailler tard ou avait une urgence à l'hôpital, ils restaient avec lui en discutant sur la grossesse d'Alec et imaginaient l'enfant du couple. Magnus massa le dos d'Alec ce qui le soulagea un peu, il mangea son cornichon avec son beurre de cacahuète. Il demanda à son mari un bol de chips avec plein de mayonnaise et du chocolat ce qu'amena Magnus, celui-ci eut une grimace mais à force il était habitué aux étranges mixtures de son mari. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever pour aller chercher une poche de glace pour soulager son mal aux dos,

\- Tiens, une poche de glace pour soulager tes lombaires proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon amour mais pour le moment ça va par contre je ne dirai pas pour ma vessie parce que je viens d'y aller et là j'ai encore envie grimaça Alec

Il éclata de rire avant de l'aider à aller aux toilettes, Alec retourna en grimaçant. Il s'allongea et prit son bol de mixture et mangea en se calant contre le coussin de grossesse, son mari commença à lui masser les pieds ce qui le soulagea de ses pieds enflés. Ils passèrent un moment dans le lit pour profiter de leur temps à deux,

\- Je vais commander quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda Magnus

\- Je veux manger chinois s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- D'accord mon amour sourit Magnus

Il prit le téléphone pour prendre commande, Alec alla dans le canapé pour se reposer un peu. Il avait commencé à ressentir ses derniers jours des contractions bénignes dont Catarina lui avait assuré que c'était normal comme la date de l'accouchement approchait, il regarda son gros ventre et il ne voyait plus ses pieds ce qui le fit soupirer énormément. Magnus vint près de lui en l'embrassant sur la joue après avoir commandé des plats à emporter pour eux. Alec souffla et commença à somnoler dans le canapé, son mari massa ses pieds ce qui le soulagea. Plus tard les plats furent livrés, ils mangèrent avant qu'Alec aille s'allonger pour se reposer. Depuis le neuvième mois Alec était épuisé par la grossesse, il continuait ses séances de yoga ce qui le fit détendre. Le couple avait décidé d'arrêter les relations sexuelles pour le bien du bébé mais ils faisaient des caresses intimes, Magnus fut appelé sur son biper. Il appela sa sœur qui passa avec le groupe pour rester avec son mari pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital ce qui le rassura, il s'en alla après avoir embrassé la sirène endormit. Il arriva très vite à l'hôpital et vit Catarina entrain de l'attendre avec les dossiers des patients à voir aujourd'hui, il traita les urgences en premier avant de prendre les moins graves. Il vérifia un patient avant de demander une intervention chirurgicale, il commença l'opération avec sa meilleure amie comme assistante. Celle-ci mit de la musique classique pour lui pour détendre ses nerfs pendant l'opération ce qui le fit sourire, il tapota des pieds sous la musique sous les sourires des infirmières. Il termina l'opération et referma la plaie, il demanda de placer son patient en salle de réveil et de surveiller son état s'il se dégradait. Il se dirigea vers son bureau quand il fut appelé d'urgence à l'accueil, il se dirigea pour voir un patient amené par des ambulances.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Fracture des côtes, une jambe cassée et un poignet brisé dû à un accident expliqua l'ambulancier

\- Très bien, je veux un scanner complet de son corps pour voir s'il n'a pas d'autres fractures ordonna Magnus

\- Très bien répondit une aide-soignante

Il alla vérifier le patient, l'aide-soignante emmena le patient faire un scan complet de son corps. Le médecin en profita pour faire ses rapports dans son bureau, il rangea ses dossiers dans son tiroir. Il classa quand il fut informé des résultats du scan, il alla regarder et grimaça en voyant que le corps du patient présentait plusieurs contusions et que son poignet était plus que cassé et que les os de sa jambe aussi. Il prépara l'opération pour opérer les os du poignet de l'homme, il programma un autre jour pour la jambe du patient. Il en discuta avec la famille du patient qui fut inquiet, il les rassura de son état qu'il irait mieux après les opérations. Il commença l'opération du poignet cassé en soudant les os et retira les petits os qui étaient inutiles, il termina son opération avant de l'envoyer en soin intensifs pour voir son rétablissement. Après avoir passé presque toute sa soirée à l'hôpital, il rentra chez lui et vit son mari entrain de manger dans le canapé. Il l'embrassa et ne vit pas la fratrie,

\- Clary est entrain de dormir dans la chambre déclara Alec

\- A cette heure-ci d'habitude elle peut tenir toute la nuit remarqua Magnus en regardant la chambre de sa sœur

\- Ils étaient partis à la mer pour voir les parents répondit Alec

\- Je vois et toi ça va demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, comme tu vois ton bébé est entrain de me prendre toute mon énergie et utiliser ma vessie comme trampoline et j'ai mal au dos énuméra Alec

Il ricana doucement avant de l'embrasser tranquillement, il se leva et alla dans la chambre.

\- Je vais te préparer ton bain pour te détendre proposa Magnus

\- S'il te plaît tu es un amour accepta Alec

Il alla préparer le bain pour son mari, celui-ci le suivit dans la salle de bain après avoir mangé ses cornichons avec son beurre de cacahuète. Il entra et soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude apaiser ses douleurs lombaires, Magnus resta près de lui à côté de la baignoire.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Si je viens avec toi, je n'arriverais pas à résister de te faire l'amour taquina Magnus

Il rougit et eut l'excitation dans les yeux, son amant sourit et plongea sa main dans son bain pour prendre son membre. Alec avait les joues rouges dues à la masturbation de son amant sur son membre, il le regarda avec amour. Il grimaça en sentant un coup de pied du bébé ce qui fit sourire le médecin,

\- J'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que je n'en peux plus avec ses mal de dos grimaça Alec

\- Je sais, allez, je vais t'aider à sortir de cette baignoire et je vais te masser pour que tu puisses dormir proposa Magnus

\- Et toi, tu ne vas pas prendre ton bain et tu ne vas pas manger demanda Alec

\- J'ai mangé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et pour le bain j'irai après que je t'ai massé rassura Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec en essayant de se lever

Il l'aida à se relever et alla dans leur chambre, il s'allongea aidé du coussin de grossesse. Il s'endormit sous les massages de son mari, celui-ci l'embrassa sur la tempe et se leva doucement pour aller prendre une douche. Il revint et se blottit dans son dos en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de Magnus. Il ronronna quand il sentit des baisers dans son cou,

\- Mon bel endormit est réveillé décréta Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Il a été réveillé par son prince charmant gloussa Alec en tournant pour l'embrasser tendrement

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine, ils sourirent en sachant que c'était Clary était entrain d'essayer de faire le petit déjeuner.

\- Je crois que biscuit est entrain d'essayer de détruire notre vaisselle gloussa Magnus

\- Je crois aussi rigola Alec

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine pour voir Clary entrain de faire le petit déjeuner pour eux,

\- Salut vous deux salua Clary

\- Salut biscuit salua Magnus en aidant Alec à s'asseoir

La rousse mit les assiettes pour eux sur la table, Alec se leva de sa chaise pour prendre son sirop de chocolat avec de la mayonnaise pour mettre le mélange dessus. Magnus mangea étant habitué au mélange de son mari, Clary grimaça devant le repas de son beau-frère avec l'étrange mélange. Elle haussa les épaules en pensant que les étranges envies des femmes enceintes étaient bizarres, elle mangea son repas avant de se lever pour aller dans la chambre du couple pour prendre un t-shirt de son frère et alla dans sa chambre attitrée pour prendre sa douche. Elle revint s'installer dans le salon pour regarder la télé, Alec termina son repas et se mit devant la télé aussi. Magnus eut son biper qui sonna signe qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital,

\- Il faut que j'y aille à l'hôpital prévint Magnus

\- Fais attention signala Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre sourit Magnus en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser

Il sourit avant de le regarder partir pour son travail, le médecin se dirigea sur son lieu de travail. Il commença à traiter ses patients que Catarina venait de lui donner les dossiers, il traita les plus urgents au moins urgents. Il vérifia auprès de ses patients qu'il venait d'opérer, il alla dans la salle d'intervention pour réparer la jambe de l'un de ses patients qu'il avait programmée. Il termina son opération avant d'aller à son bureau, il termina ce qu'il avait à faire avant de rentrer chez lui. Il trouva son mari allongé avec le coussin de grossesse dans le canapé, il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Où est biscuit questionna Magnus ne voyant pas sa sœur

\- Elle est rentrée après avoir passé un moment avec moi sourit Alec

\- Je vois, tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ou on commande quelque chose proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie de sortir ce soir répondit Alec

Ils se rendirent dans le restaurant préféré d'Alec, ils mangèrent en discutant. Pendant que Magnus réglait l'addition, Alec alla aux toilettes. Il ressortit et se lava les mains avant de sentir une contraction assez violente ce qui le fit crier de douleur, il s'accrocha au lavabo. Il souffla petit à petit comme il avait appris auprès de Catarina, la contraction s'arrêta et il ressortit des toilettes. Magnus remarqua le visage crispé de son mari,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- J'ai eu une contraction répondit Alec

\- Oh mon dieu Alexander, à quelle fréquence les contractions s'affola Magnus en le prenant par le bras pour le soutenir

\- Tout va bien, ça c'est calmé rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas le signe avant-coureur de l'accouchement questionna Magnus inquiet

\- Je te rassure, Cat m'a dit que les signes auraient lieu quand les contractions augmenteront en plus je n'ai pas perdu mon bouchon muqueux expliqua Alec

\- D'accord, vaux mieux qu'on rentre à la maison proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie de me promener au lieu de rentrer révéla Alec

Ils allèrent se promener ensemble dans le parc, ils restèrent sur le banc pour qu'Alec se repose. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec n'avait plus eu des contractions qu'il avait eues au restaurant, il était chez ses beaux-parents et regardait la télé.

\- Que c'est barbant soupira Alec une main sur son énorme ventre

\- Il n'y a rien à la télé demanda Jocelyn

\- Rien de rien, je m'ennuie en plus le bébé est en retard d'une semaine ce qui me fait penser que j'en ai marre qu'il reste dans mon ventre râla Alec en fusillant son ventre du regard

Jocelyn rigola en comprenant sa douleur, l'échéance de l'accouchement d'Alec était dépassée. Catarina avait vérifié la sirène et avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas perdu le bouchon muqueux malgré qu'il ait eu une contraction et elle avait expliqué que c'était une contraction de Braxton, il râla encore une fois contre son ventre avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il revint avant de s'allonger encore une fois dans le canapé, Magnus le récupéra plus tard. Trois jours plus tard il regarda la pluie -tomber de la fenêtre du salon,

\- D'après la météo, ça ne va pas s'arrêter avant un bon bout de temps informa Jocelyn en regardant la pluie

\- Je sais et Magnus qui est pris à l'hôpital soupira Alec

Clary et la fratrie avec Simon entrèrent dans la pièce, ils discutèrent avec Alec et Jocelyn. Jena jouait avec ses poupées avant de s'asseoir près d'Alec, celui-ci commença à avoir des contractions ce qui le dérangea. Il souffla doucement ce qui le soulagea un peu,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Simon en voyant l'inconfort d'Alec

\- Ça va rassura Alec

Il se redressa légèrement et continua de souffler doucement, Jena s'était rapproché de la sirène avant de s'allonger près de lui. Elle joua avec sa poupée quand elle se sentit humide, elle regarda le fauteuil humide. Elle fronça les sourcils,

\- Maman, pipi gémit Jena en regardant sa robe humide

\- Tu aurais pu dire à maman que tu avais envie d'aller aux toilettes ma puce souffla Jocelyn

Elle la prit dans ses bras et remarqua que la culotte de sa fille n'était pas humide, elle se tourna vers Alec dont le visage était crispé.

\- OH MON DIEU ALEC TU AS PERDU LES EAUX alerta Jocelyn

Alec souffla difficilement en essayant de se calmer, tous commencèrent à paniquer quand Jocelyn prit les choses en mains. Elle l'aida à monter dans l'ancienne chambre de Magnus, elle le fit s'allonger dans le lit entouré de coussins.

\- Clary, prépare une bassine d'eau chaude, Izzy toi prépare des serviettes propres quand à vous les garçons contacter Magnus et Catarina en vitesse. Et aussi que l'un de vous surveille Jena ordonna Jocelyn

\- D'accord répondit tout le monde

Ils firent tout ce qu'elle avait demandé, pendant ce temps elle regarda l'avancée du bébé après avoir placé un drap sur les jambes d'Alec. Jace entra dans la chambre,

\- Magnus est en route en ce moment mais Catarina est coincée à l'hôpital d'après Magnus il y a trop de patient pour qu'elle puisse venir révéla Jace

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Magnus est en route et il pourra regarder s'il y a une hémorragie déclara Jocelyn

Clary et Isabelle entrèrent avec le matériel demandé, la rousse se mit entre les jambes de son gendre pour le faire accoucher.

\- Jocelyn, je ne veux pas accoucher tant que Magnus n'est pas là gémi Alec dont les larmes coulaient sur son visage

\- Je comprends mais dès que tu sentiras le besoin de pousser, tu le ferras sinon ton bébé aura des complications expliqua Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en espérant que son mari arrive à temps pour la naissance de leur bébé, Asmodée arriva dans la maison après avoir été informé par Clary de la naissance de son petit enfant.

\- Alors il est né demanda Asmodée

\- Non, ça n'a pas encore commencé. Alec a des contractions mais il n'a pas encore poussé raconta Jace en regardant la chambre

\- D'accord, au moins je suis arrivé à temps souffla Asmodée

Il commença à faire les cent pas, un quart d'heure plus tard Magnus arriva et monta à quatre pattes l'escalier.

\- Où est Alexander paniqua Magnus

\- Du calme Magnus, Alec n'a pas encore poussé pour le moment et il t'attendait déclara Asmodée

\- D'accord, j'avais peur de rater l'accouchement souffla Magnus de soulagement

\- Il était sur le point de rentrer quand son père le retient encore une fois,

\- Ecoute-moi, quand tu vas rentrer dans cette chambre et tu vas le soutenir durant cette épreuve mais quand tu sortiras de cette chambre avec ton bébé tu seras un homme mon fils déclara Asmodée

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Alec sourit de soulagement en voyant son mari. Comme si le soulagement de voir son mari être présent pour l'accouchement lui donna envie de pousser, il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces pour pousser. Jocelyn se mit entre ses jambes, Magnus se précipita sur lui pour le soutenir, il lui prit la main en le soutenant. Asmodée grimaça en regardant la porte de la chambre, il reprit à faire les cent pas sous les regards inquiets de Simon et de Jace qui berçait Jena dans ses bras.

\- Je vois la tête, pousse Alec pousse conseilla Jocelyn

\- Vas-y mon chéri encouragea Magnus

Il grimaça en serrant la main de Magnus qui se retenait d'hurler de douleur sous la force de son mari qui lui broyait la main, sa belle-mère lui demander de stopper de pousser pour regarder le cordon ombilical n'est pas enroulé autour du cou du bébé.

\- Vas-y pousse une dernière fois, Isabelle prépare les ciseaux et Clary la serviette avertie Jocelyn

Alec poussa une dernière fois en hurlant avant d'entendre le plus beau son de toute sa vie celle de son bébé, il regarda Jocelyn récupéra le bébé pour l'enveloppé dans une serviette.

\- Bonjour toi salua Jocelyn

Elle le posa sur le torse d'Alec, Magnus pleura de joie en voyant son bébé. Celui-ci pleura dans les bras de son père, Asmodée arrêta de faire les cent pas avant de sourire en entendant les pleurs du bébé. Il sourit en attendant la porte s'ouvrit. Alec embrassa son bébé encore plein de sang et de liquide amniotique, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front humide,

\- Du calme, je suis là, tout…stoppa Alec en grimaçant

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il cria de douleur, Jocelyn se mit au travail et haleta en voyant une autre tête qui arrivait.

\- Oh seigneur il y a un autre qui arrive haleta Jocelyn

\- QUOI hurla Magnus

\- TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE JE VAIS TE PULVURISER MAGNUS BANE cria Alec en le regardant menaçant

Clary avait pris le bébé dans ses bras pour le calmer, Magnus avait peur de son mari tout d'un coup. Dehors tous les garçons avaient entendu les cris d'Alec ce qui les inquiéta,

\- JE VAIS TE TUER LENTEMENT APRES AVOIR ARRACHER TES BOULES POUR LES DONNERS AUX REQUINS hurla Alec

\- Calme-toi mon chéri, pousse encouragea Magnus

\- ÇA DEFOULE QUAND JE TE CRIE DESSUS, ALORS BOUCLE-LA ESPECE DE CONNARD EXCENTRIQUE. JE TE PREVIENS DES QUE J'AURAIS FINIS D'ACCOUCHER JE VAIS UTILISER LE BAZOOKA DE CLARY POUR TE BUTER cria Alec en poussant

Le deuxième bébé arriva après qu'Alec est insulté plusieurs fois Magnus qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait, Jocelyn récupéra le deuxième bébé et coupa le cordon. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander son bébé quand il hurla encore de douleur,

\- Isabelle, Clary prépare une autre bassine d'eau et une serviette, il y a un troisième bébé en route avertie Jocelyn dont les cheveux étaient en pétard

\- JE VAIS TE TUER MAGNUS JE VAIS TE TUER. TE TROUER DE PARTOUT AVEC LES ARMES DE TON PERE hurla Alec

Il poussa plusieurs fois avant de mettre au monde son troisième enfant, à peine que Jocelyn termina de couper le cordon ombilical et de donner le troisième bébé à Isabelle pour qu'elle le lave qu'un quatrième bébé arriva juste après. Alec poussa une dernière fois pour expulser son dernier enfant avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle en voyant son frère évanoui

\- Il s'est juste évanoui de fatigue examina Magnus

Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas d'hémorragies, les garçons étaient inquiets du fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles depuis un moment. Jocelyn sortit de la chambre les cheveux défaits et du sang avec du liquide amniotique su elle, Asmodée se précipita sur elle inquiet,

\- Jocelyn, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu'Alec va bien demanda Asmodée

\- Juste quelques surprises mais il s'est évanouis pour le moment bien sûr il va bien expliqua Jocelyn

\- Comment ça questionna Jace

\- Voyez par vous-même sourit Jocelyn

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et furent surpris de voir quatre bébés dans les bras de Magnus, d'Isabelle et de Clary,

\- Des quadruplés, constata Asmodée

\- C'est une surprise murmura Jace encore sous le choc

Magnus se leva avec deux de ses bébés et les donna à son père pour qui les portes, celui-ci fut ému de porter deux de ses petits-enfants. Il lâcha quelques larmes en les regardant, Jace et Simon allèrent regarder les deux autres dans les bras de Clary et d'Isabelle.

\- On pourrait avoir les prénoms de ses bouts de choux demanda Jocelyn en prenant Jena

\- Je voudrais attendre le réveil d'Alec répondit Magnus

Ils les laissèrent seuls dans la chambre, Alec se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur dans son corps, il tourna pour voir son mari près de lui.

\- Magnus souffla Alec fatigué

\- Mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur en te voyant t'évanouir comme ça soupira Magnus de soulagement

\- Je suis désolé pour ça s'excusa Alec timidement

Il regarda la chambre avant de se tourner vers le médecin, celui-ci comprit son regard.

\- Magnus, nos enfants demanda Alec

Ils sont dehors avec leurs tantes et oncles en plus de mes parents sourit Magnus

\- Je veux les voir déclara Alec

Il acquiesça de la tête et l'aida à se redresser doucement, il appela tout le monde. Ils rentrèrent avec les bébés, Jocelyn et les filles avec Asmodée les donnèrent à Alec pour qui les porte tous les quatre. Il se mit à pleurer de joie en voyant ses enfants dans ses bras tout les quatre,

\- Magnus ne nous a pas dit pour les prénoms en voulant t'attendre alors c'est quoi les prénoms questionna Jocelyn

\- C'est quoi le sexe des bébés questionna Magnus

\- Tu as trois merveilleuses petites-filles et un très beau garçon avoua Jocelyn

\- Merde moi qui pensait que nous serions à égalité dans la famille râla Asmodée faussement

Ils rigolèrent au râlement d'Asmodée, Alec embrassa ses filles et son fils, il regarda son mari qui hocha la tête.

\- Notre fille aînée s'appelle Lyna Isabelle Lightwood-Bane, notre cadette Lara Clarissa Lightwood-Bane et enfin Luna Marlyn Lightwood-Bane révéla Alec

\- Et notre fils s'appelle Riley Raphaël Lightwood-Bane renchérit Magnus

\- Ce sont des beaux prénoms que vous avez là mais qui est Marlyn demanda Jocelyn

Le couple se regarda entre eux en souriant et regarda Jocelyn droit dans les yeux,

\- On a fait un mélange de Maryse et de Jocelyn pour qu'elle est le prénom de ses deux grands-mères sourit Magnus

La rousse eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant la révélation, Jena s'approcha des bébés et fut curieuse de les voir.

\- Lec à bébé demanda Jena en se tournant vers tout le monde

\- Oui ma chérie, tu es tata maintenant sourit Clary en se mettant près d'elle

\- Je suis trop heureux d'avoir des petites-filles se réjouit Asmodée

\- Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais avoir des petits-fils pour les entraîner glissa Jace

\- Sache blondin que maintenant que j'ai des petites-filles, je pourrai les entraîner et aussi menacer leurs petits copains quand ils s'approcheront un peu trop de mes petits anges d'amour roucoula Asmodée en regardant ses petites filles

Ils rigolèrent alors que Jocelyn roula des yeux en soupirant, il prit des photos et quand il alla à son bureau. Il entra d'un pas plein de fierté et de vainqueur,

\- DEVINEZ QUI EST PAPY cria Asmodée d'un ton vantard

\- Ton petit-fils est né demanda son collègue

\- Mieux que d'avoir un petit-fils, j'ai quatre petits-enfants se vanta Asmodée en montrant les photos

\- Attends ton fils a eu des quadruplés, eh bien il est productif ton fils lâcha un autre de ses collègues

\- Je sais ce sont les gènes des Bane se vanta Asmodée de nouveau

Tous le félicitèrent de la naissance de ses petits-enfants, son directeur le félicita aussi ce qui le rendit encore plus vantard.

\- J'espère que l'un de tes petits-enfants pourra peut-être suivre les traces de leur grand-père en devenant agent du FBI déclara le directeur

\- Je l'espère aussi mais je pense que Jena va bientôt nous rejoindre rigola Asmodée en pensant à sa benjamine

Il accrocha les photos de ses petits-enfants partout dans son bureau, il sourit de fierté en les regardant.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le baptême des enfants et la vengeance de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Allez c'est au tour de Maryse et de Robert qui vont être gaga de leur petit enfants XD**

 **Alec Barton: Elle ne vas rien faire ne t'en fais pas allez je te laisse voir avec papy Robert dans ce chapitre**

 **HekateWitch1: Il faut se dire qu'il croyait qu'il attendait un seul enfant et maintenant il se retrouve avec quatre alors il insulte Magnus dans ce coup**

 **Lavigne 126: Je suis en train de préparer cet idée pour toi d'ailleurs j'ai l'intention de fusionner deux de tes idées XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec changea la couche de sa fille aînée, il regarda les trois autres dans le berceau. Magnus entra dans la chambre et prit leur fils dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou et embrassa ses deux autres filles. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et embrassa son mari qui gloussa, il en profita pour embrasser sa fille aînée. Ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée ce qui fit gémir les bébés, Magnus prit sa cadette dans ses bras et alla vers la porte pour voir Clary avec la fratrie entrer dans la pièce avec plein de jouets et de sac de vêtements. Isabelle vola sa nièce dans les bras de Magnus pendant que les autres allèrent dans la chambre pour prendre les enfants, Jace prit Lyna dans ses bras, Clary prit Riley dans ses bras et enfin Simon prit Lara dans ses bras. Isabelle entra dans la pièce avec Luna et Magnus derrière eux, Lyna commença à gémir dans les bras de Jace signe qu'elle avait faim. Alec s'approcha de son frère et prit son bébé avant de s'installer dans la chaise à basculer et commença à nourrir son bébé au sein, les filles fondirent devant la vue de Lyna. Riley gémit dans les bras de Clary avant de bailler doucement et s'endormir dans les bras de sa tante ce qui la fit craquer deux fois plus, la fratrie joua avec les quadruplés avant de partir en laissant le couple seul avec leurs enfants. Ils les contemplèrent endormis dans leurs berceaux sagement, Alec plaça sa tête dans le cou de Magnus pendant que celui-ci mit sa main sur sa hanche. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'accouchement d'Alec, Asmodée avait fait partager à tout son bureau les photos des quadruplés en se vantant d'avoir trois petites-filles et un petit-fils. Il avait commencé à faire des programmes pour les entraînements ce qui avait fait rouler les yeux de sa femme, celle-ci venait aider parfois le couple avec les enfants. Elle était folle de ses petits-enfants, ils attendaient encore un peu avant de présenter les enfants à Robert et Maryse. Quand le roi des mers avait appris qu'il était grand-père non d'un bébé mais de quatre bébés, il s'était évanouis ce qui avait fait rire Maryse qui le savait par ses visions. Il avait hâte de voir ses petits-enfants ce qui avait fait glousser sa femme,

\- Combien de temps avant qu'on emmène les enfants dans la mer ? questionna Magnus

\- Encore deux jours ensuite ils pourront se transformer dès qu'ils seront dans l'eau expliqua Alec

\- J'ai hâte de les voir en sirènes, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très beaux en sirène tout comme leur papa susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il gloussa en tournant la tête vers son mari et l'embrassa passionnément, ils entendirent un éternuement de la part de l'un des enfants. Ils sourirent de joie en les regardant, ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour se coucher après avoir branché le baby-phone. Au beau milieu de la nuit Riley se réveilla en pleurant, Alec se réveilla pour aller vérifier son fils. Il vit que celui-ci avait la couche humide. Il le changea et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le remettre dans le berceau, il vérifia ses autres enfants dans leur berceau. Il retourna se coucher avec son mari dans le lit, Magnus était réveillé et l'attendait dans le lit. Il l'embrassa doucement, ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Un quart d'heure plus tard ce fut le tour de Magnus de se lever pour aller vérifier les enfants, ils se relayèrent toute la nuit pour soit nourrir leurs enfants ou soit changer leurs couches. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en baillant, il vit l'absence de son mari dans le lit. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre des enfants, il vit son mari endormit avec leur fille cadette dans les bras dans la chaise à bascule. Il les couvrit doucement d'une couverture, il alla s'occuper des trois autres. Il leur changea leur couche et les nourrir chacun leur tour, il les mit chacun dans un transat dans la cuisine pour les surveiller. Magnus se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture, il vit Lara dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de grimacer ayant mal aux dos après avoir passé presque toute la nuit dans la chaise à basculer, il changea sa fille et l'embrassa sur le ventre. Il la ramena dans la cuisine pour voir les trois autres entrain de dormir dans leur transat, il l'a mit dans le transat aussi. Il enlaça Alec par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou, il se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je t'aime déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Lara éclata en sanglots ayant faim, ils se sourirent et la sirène se dirigea vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras pour se mettre dans le canapé pour la nourrir. Le médecin s'occupa de leur petit déjeuner, ils mangèrent en surveillant leurs enfants. Ils prirent plusieurs photos de leurs enfants pour garder des souvenirs, plusieurs jours plus tard Catarina examina les quadruplés.

\- Ce qu'ils sont choux tous les quatre alors leurs noms à ses petits bouts de choux demanda Catarina en embrassant Lyna

\- Tu as notre fille aînée dans les bras s'appelle Lyna Isabelle Lightwood-Bane, notre cadette Lara Clarissa Lightwood-Bane et notre benjamine Luna Marlyn Lightwood-Bane répondit Magnus en présentant ses filles

\- Et enfin notre fils Riley Raphaël Lightwood-Bane compléta Alec en prenant son fils dans ses bras

\- Oh tu as mis le prénom de Raphaël à ton fils ce qui signifie qu'il est le parrain de ton fils déduisit Catarina

\- Et toi tu es sa marraine sourit Alec

Elle hoqueta de surprise en les regardant, elle ne savait plus quoi dire à part avoir des larmes aux yeux. Le couple sourit en la voyant caché ses larmes de joie,

\- Les parrains et les marraines des filles, questionna Catarina la voix enrouée

\- Pour Lyna c'est Isabelle et Simon qui sont les parrains et marraines, Lara c'est Jace et Clary ensuite pour Luna c'est Max et Jena répondit Alec

\- Je vois mais en tout cas ce sont des magnifiques petites filles que vous avez là et un merveilleux fils très choux, je parie avec son charme de sirène il va faire craquer toutes les filles quand il sera plus grand gloussa Catarina en embrassant son filleul

\- Je pense aussi ricana Magnus

Alec roula des yeux devant la vantardise de son mari, elle les examina en signalant rien d'alarmant sur les enfants à part que Luna était un peu plus fragile que les autres. Ils furent inquiets à la suite de ce que la jeune femme leur avait dit, elle les rassura en disant que c'était le résultat du stress post-traumatique d'Alec lorsqu'il avait été enlevé. La sirène se sentit coupable d'avoir blessé sa fille, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute dans cette histoire. Ils profitèrent de leurs enfants, la famille Bane passa les voir. Asmodée fit plusieurs photos pour lui d'après Jocelyn celui-ci aimait les accrocher dans son bureau pour se vanter auprès de ses collègues, Jena était curieux des bébés mais elle les toucha sur la joue doucement avant de les embrasser.

\- Bébé sent bon décréta Jena

\- Toi aussi tu sentais bon ma puce sourit Jocelyn en la prenant dans ses bras

\- D'ailleurs ma petite puce va faire sa rentrée à la maternelle prochainement déclara Magnus en embrassant sa petite sœur

\- Que le temps passe vite, bientôt elle sera au lycée réalisa Clary en regardant sa petite sœur

Asmodée soupira longuement au propos de sa fille, tous sourirent de son soupir en sachant qu'il allait voir sa fille cadette grandir.

\- Vous allez les emmener prochainement voir Maryse et Robert questionna Jocelyn en regardant le couple

\- Bien sûr, comme maintenant les enfants pourront se transformer sourit Magnus en regardant Alec

Ils restèrent un moment avec la petite famille avant de partir, le couple s'occupa à tour de rôle de leurs quatre enfants. Une semaine plus tard Alec se transforma en sirène pendant que son mari emmenait les transats des enfants au bord de la mer, chacun d'eux au contact de l'eau se transforma en sirène. Lyna eut une queue de sirène bleu-vert, Lara avait la queue de poisson de couleur bleu ciel, celle de Luna était d'un vert d'eau et celle de Riley était bleu marine. Ils nagèrent ayant chacun leurs enfants dans les bras, ils arrivèrent au palais. Plusieurs créatures marines étaient réunies pour voir les futurs héritiers du royaume, Robert et Maryse les accueillirent. Robert vit les bébés avant de faire un sourire béat en les regardant, il les prit dans ses bras en les embrassant, Maryse les prit aussi dans ses bras en les embrassant.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail mon chéri, je les avaient vu dans mes visions mais ils sont bien plus beaux que dans mes visions avoua Maryse

Alec sourit avec Magnus, Lyna ressemblait à Alec avec la forme du visage de Magnus. Lara était tout le contraire de sa sœur qui ressemblait Magnus et la forme du visage d'Alec, Luna était un mélange des deux alors que Riley c'était assez difficile à se prononcer car il ressemblait à l'un d'eux à un moment qu'il était difficile de se prononcer. Maryse berçait ses petites-filles dans ses bras avec amour alors que Robert avait un sourire stupide en les regardant,

\- Il faudrait organiser le baptême de ses petits choux déclara Maryse

\- On a déjà pensé et nous allons faire comme notre mariage sur un bateau parce que certains sont humains pour les parrains et marraines expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Maryse

Riley bailla de fatigue doucement ce qui fit craquer Robert en regardant son petit-fils dans ses bras,

\- Comment Jocelyn et Asmodée s'en sortent en tant que grands-parents nargua Maryse

\- Mon père est devenu vantard avec les photos des enfants soupira Magnus en créant des bulles ce qui fit sourire Maryse

\- Je vois gloussa Maryse

Lyna regarda son grand-père en souriant ce qui le fit fondre à sa vue, les autres étaient amusés de le voir complètement gaga devant les enfants. Il leva la tête avec un sourire stupide,

\- Ils sont trop mignons roucoula Robert en embrassant ses petits-enfants

Alec sentit une main sur sa hanche et vit son mari le regardait avec amour, il sourit et regarda ses parents roucouler avec les enfants.

\- Ça te dirait de t'éclipser proposa Magnus

\- Et les enfants, questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Je pense que papy Robert et mamie Maryse vont s'en occuper très bien supposa Magnus

Ils s'éclipsèrent pour aller nager ensemble, ils laissèrent les enfants avec Robert et Maryse. Le couple royal remarqua l'absence de leur fils et de leur gendre,

\- Oh ils ont laissé les enfants avec nous remarqua Robert en cachant sa joie

La reine des mers roula des yeux amusés devant la joie de son mari de savoir qu'il allait en profiter de ses petits-enfants encore plus longtemps, il les embrassa et roucoula avec eux. Ils les mirent dans une poussette en corail pour se promener le long du palais, nombreuses créatures marines s'inclinèrent devant leurs souverains et gloussèrent devant les princesses et le prince des mers. Maryse sourit discrètement en voyant l'air vantard et de fierté de son mari en promenant ses petits-enfants, ils nagèrent quand Luna se réveilla en sanglots. Maryse l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en l'embrassant, elle inspira en grand et ses yeux se voilèrent. Sa perle se mit à briller fortement, Robert la soutient en la retenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre avec Luna. Il ne remarqua pas que les yeux de Luna étaient voilés en même temps que sa grand-mère, celle-ci reprit ses esprits et regarda sa petite-fille les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'as-tu vu questionna Robert

\- Je me suis vu entrain d'enseigner à une jeune fille répondit Maryse

\- Izzy demanda Robert

\- Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais j'avais l'impression que la vision n'était pas de moi expliqua Maryse confuse

\- Comment ça questionna Robert

\- C'est comme si je partageais cette vision…Oh compris Maryse en regardant Luna dans ses bras

\- Quoi donc questionna Robert en la voyant s'arrêter dans ses explications

\- Luna a hérité de mes pouvoirs, elle a partagé sa vision avec moi haleta Maryse

\- Mais je croyais que ton pouvoir se transmettait qu'entre mère et fille surpris Robert

\- C'est ça mais je pense qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs fut transmis à Alec qui l'a transmis à Luna de ce fait elle peut avoir des visions, incroyable ses pouvoirs à elle sont bien plus fort que les miens se vanta Maryse fierté

\- Il faudra que tu en parles à Alec et Magnus

Le couple revint plus tard après s'être promené en amoureux, Maryse et Robert se tenaient dans le salon royal en jouant avec les bébés.

\- Vous êtes bien amusé mes bébés d'amour roucoula Magnus en prenant Lara dans ses bras

\- A ce propos vous deux, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire décréta Robert

\- Que se passe-t-il papa ? Il y a quelque chose qui est arrivé aux enfants demanda Alec inquiet

\- C'est à propos de Luna, je crois qu'elle a hérité de mes pouvoirs déclara Maryse

Alec fut choqué de savoir que sa fille benjamine avait hérité des visions de sa mère, elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec la vision qu'elles avaient partagéé.

\- C'est incroyable que les pouvoirs de Luna soient bien plus puissants que les miens se vanta Maryse

\- Ce qui signifie qu'elle va avoir des visions même le si c'est un bébé demanda Magnus

\- Pour le moment j'ai scellé en elle ses pouvoirs jusqu'à quel ais l'âge approprié pour exercer ses pouvoirs expliqua Maryse

Le couple fut à la fois sceptique et soulagé que leur fille ait ses pouvoirs scellés, Alec enlaça sa mère ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Luna a de la chance que sa grand-mère veille sur elle sourit Alec

Maryse fut émue des mots de son fils, ils se rendirent tous à la plage. Maryse les regarda partir et entendit le soupir de son mari, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as questionna Maryse

\- Ils me manquent tellement, je voudrais tant qu'ils restent se lamenta Robert

Sa femme le laissa se lamenter dans son coin en secouant la tête, elle eut une autre vision avant de se tourner vers lui de nouveau.

\- Je pense que la cachette que tu as trouvée n'est pas bonne déclara Maryse ce qui le fit lamenter encore plus

Le couple rentra chez lui et s'occupa de leurs enfants, ils changèrent leurs couches et les nourrirent avant de les coucher dans leurs berceaux. Alec contempla ses enfants particulièrement Luna, il sentit des bras l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre fille ait hérité des pouvoirs de ma mère déclara Alec

\- Je pense qu'une partie de ta mère a sauté une génération en le dévoilant chez notre fille, mais bon je ne m'en fais pas pour le moment. Je suppose qu'elle va contrôler ses pouvoirs auprès de ta mère pensa Magnus

Ils allèrent se coucher, Alec se blottit contre son amant et le regarda amoureusement.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé et être devenu immortelle questionna Alec

\- Pas le moindre du monde, la seule chose que je regrette est de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autres avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alec répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de s'endormir, au beau milieu ils alternèrent leur tour pour s'occuper des enfants. Plusieurs jours plus tard ils louèrent un bateau comme leur mariage pour faire le baptême, Alec se tenait avec Magnus avec les enfants dans leurs bras. Robert et Maryse arrivèrent après que les gardes firent un champ d'honneur. Le roi des mers leva son trident pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses petits-enfants dont il faisait un sourire gaga, sa femme qui était près de lui donna un coup discret pour le réveiller de sa contemplation. Il se racla la gorge,

\- Mes chers petits enfants, vous êtes les héritiers de la mer et de la terre. Vous descendez d'une grande lignée de sirène forte et loyale et d'une grande lignée de personne honnêtes et protectrices envers la justice, je souhaite que vous suiviez le même chemin de vos parents. Que les parrains et les marraines s'approchent avec les enfants proposa Robert

Jace et Clary prirent Lara, Simon et Isabelle prirent Lyna, Luna par Max en tenant la main de Jena et enfin Riley dans les bras de Catarina et Raphaël, ils s'approchèrent du roi des mers. Celui-ci avec son trident,

\- Promettez-vous de toujours veiller sur ses enfants en tant que marraine et parrain demanda Robert

\- Nous le jurons promirent tous le monde

\- A daté de ce jour vous êtes parrains et marraines de ses enfants, Lyna, Lara, Luna et Riley désormais vous êtes les liens de la terre et de la mer que votre vie soit remplie de bonheur et de joie souhaita Robert en bénissant ses petits-enfants avec son trident

Ils mirent des sons gutturaux en regardant leur grand-père les bénir, ils lui sourirent ce qui le fit fondre. Il fit un regard béat avant de faire des feux d'artifice dans les airs pour annoncer la réussite du baptême, Alec et Magnus s'embrassèrent de joie que leurs enfants soient baptisés. Asmodée et Jocelyn s'approchèrent d'eux,

\- C'est très émouvant le baptême déclara Jocelyn

\- Merci maman sourit Magnus

Elle s'excusa pour récupérer Jena, celle-ci voulut aller dans les bras d'Alec. Elle embrassa la sirène sur la joue,

\- Hé la chenille de mers va te trouver une autre sirène gronda Magnus en fusillant sa sœur du regard

\- Lec à moi, Magnus méchant caca boudin répliqua Jena en embrassa Alec sur la joue

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant les chamailleries de Magnus et de Jena, Isabelle s'avança avec Lyna dans les bras.

\- Les enfants sont trop craquants dans leurs vêtements de baptême roucoula Isabelle

\- C'est Magnus qui les a choisi en sachant la tradition en or répondit Alec

Les filles avaient une petite robe en or avec de la dentelle avec un nœud en soie sur le devant, Riley avait un costume marin en or et bleu. Clary s'approcha avec un verre de champagne, elle regarda sa sœur et son frère entrain de se chamailler.

\- Ils commencent les festivités on dirait ricana Clary

\- Ils adorent se chamailler pour moi gloussa Alec

\- Je me demande comment ils vont faire avec les enfants se questionna Isabelle en berçant Lyna

\- D'ailleurs où sont les trois autres parce que je crois que c'est l'heure de la tétée commenta Alec en sentant ses tétons lui faire mal

\- Lara est avec maman et Riley est avec papa et Robert, Luna est avec Maryse répondit Clary en les repérant

\- D'accord, je vais nourrir Lyna d'abord avant de m'occuper des trois autres sourit Alec

\- Et ton mari demanda Isabelle

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Magnus qui se disputaient toujours avec Jena, il haussa les épaules et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il l'a nourrit sous les regards attendris des filles, il la donna à sa belle-sœur le soin de lui faire son rôt ce qui la fit paniquer un peu ne sachant pas faire un rôt à sa nièce. Isabelle l'aida et lui montra ce qui la rassura un peu, Magnus le rejoignit pendant qu'il nourrissait Riley.

\- Cette espèce de voleuse de mari, elle ne peut pas jeter son dévolu sur une autre sirène au lieu de mon mari râla Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est juste un béguin de bébé, quand elle sera plus grande elle m'aurait oublié pour quelqu'un d'autre rassura Alec

\- Je l'espère parce que ça m'énerve qu'elle tourne autour de mon mari ronchonna Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu es jaloux susurra Alec

\- Ah oui demanda Magnus en se penchant vers lui

\- Oui, tu m'excites beaucoup car ça te rend sexy minauda Alec

\- Cherchez-vous à me séduire monsieur Lightwood-Bane susurra Magnus

\- Loin de là monsieur Lightwood-Bane répondit Alec sur le même ton

Riley gémit doucement ce qui les fit sortir de leurs petits jeux de couple, il le donna à son mari pour le faire son rôt. Jocelyn vint voler son petit-fils à son fils avant de partir, comme ils avaient loué le bateau pour toute la nuit. Ils allèrent coucher leurs enfants, Alec rentra dans la salle de bain pour se changer, Magnus s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Bonsoir, on vous a déjà dit que vous êtes magnifique sourit Magnus d'un ton charmeur

\- Jamais, vous êtes la première personne à me le dire répondit Alec en se tourna vers lui

\- Alors ils sont aveugles de ne pas vous avoir remarqué comme moi, êtes-vous venu vous seul demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venu accompagnée de mon mari mais en ce moment il m'a délaissé, disons que je suis seul en ce moment répondit Alec avec un sourire coquin

\- Oh je vois, ça ne gênerait pas votre mari que je fasse la cour à son mari qui est très beau susurra Magnus en s'avançant

\- Pas le moindre du monde, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Vous voulez rejoindre ma cabine séduit Alec

\- Vous êtes du genre direct gloussa Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

\- Mon mari est absent de la soirée alors je veux en profiter de la cabine avant son retour minauda Alec en encerclant ses bras autour de lui

\- Votre mari doit être piètre amant mais sachez que je suis un gentleman, je vous invite à dîner d'abord avant de vous montrer le septième ciel charma Magnus

\- Alors va pour un dîner gloussa Alec

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre en riant, ils tombèrent sur le lit en s'embrassent. Magnus le surplomba et l'embrassa avec douceur et amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus en le regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand ils entendirent les pleurs des enfants, ils sourirent avant de se lever pour s'occuper d'eux. Le lendemain ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, Asmodée alla à son bureau et sourit devant ses collègues qui le taquinaient sur son statut de papy.

\- Alors papy Asmodée, besoin d'une canne pour marcher se moqua l'un de ses collègues

\- Je préfère que mes petits-enfants les emmènent pour moi, d'ailleurs mes petits-enfants sont les plus beaux bébés du monde et les tiens oh que suis-je bête tu n'en as pas alors que moi j'en ai quatre se vanta Asmodée de fierté

Le collègue le regarda en tiquant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il rentra et vit Camille assit à sa place. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant,

\- Je croyais que tu avais pris un congé sabbatique décréta Asmodée en tiquant de la voir présente

\- J'ai repris le travail et félicitation pour la naissance de tes petits-enfants cracha Camille ayant vu les photos

\- Merci beaucoup, tu as vu les photos. Alec m'en donné quatre petits-enfants, trois magnifiques petites filles et un merveilleux petit-fils répliqua Asmodée

\- Tous des bâtards, qui te dit que ses enfants sont tous de Magnus. Tu ne sais pas si cette sirène a pu écarter les cuisses ailleurs que pour ton fils rétorqua Camille

\- Après trois mois de sexe où ils sont partis en lune de miel, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que l'un d'eux ne soit pas de Magnus surtout que tu as remarqué qui leur ressemble beaucoup glissa Asmodée

Elle se leva furieuse ce que se délecta Asmodée qui s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, elle le regarda glaciale.

\- D'après ton ventre plat, tu as avorté de ce bébé que tu avais l'intention de le faire passer pour celui de mon fils constata Asmodée

\- Je n'ai pas avorté mais je l'ai perdu en faisant une fausse couche, puis de toute façon je n'aime pas être enceinte. C'est une bonne chose que cet enfant soit mort déclara Camille en haussant les épaules

\- Je me demande si tu as un cœur parfois mais je sais que dieu a oublié de t'en donner un à moins que tu aies un cœur de pierre, et que tu n'es qu'heureuse qu'en faisant du mal aux autres comme toi tu n'as pas la chance d'être aimé déclara Asmodée

Elle sortit énervée en claquant la porte de son bureau, elle se rendit dans les toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se promit de se venger d'eux surtout d'Alec,

\- Je pense qu'une alliance ne sera pas du luxe déclara Camille

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'alliance de Camille et la mort de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Les papys en monde vantard et gaga activé XD**

 **Lavigne 126 Ravie que ça t'ai plus, tu as recommencé à lire Cinq nuances de Grey n'est ce pas ? XD dans le prochain chapitre une ou plutôt une surprise pour toi dans le prochain chapitre**

 **HekateWitch1: ET oui Luna a héritée des pouvoirs de sa grand-mère, ravie que tu as aimé la forme de sirènes des bébés XD**

 **Alec Barton: J'espère que tu vas beaucoup te reposer d'ailleurs un lemon dans le prochain chapitre et je suis ravie que tu vas aimé la mort de Valentin XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Magnus jouait avec son fils en l'embrassant sur le ventre tout en soufflant dessus, le petit garçon se mit à sourire devant le soufflement de son père sur son ventre. Alec sourit en regardant la scène avec sa fille cadette dans les bras, il était entrain de la nourrir et lui fit faire son rôt avant de passer à sa fille aînée. Lyna téta avidement le téton de son père ce qui fit sourire celui-ci, Magnus passa à sa fille benjamine, celle-ci regarda son père en souriant. Les quadruplés avaient à présent un mois, ils commençaient tout doucement à faire leur nuit comme il faut. La fratrie et Clary avec Simon passaient assez souvent leur rendre visite, ils adoraient jouer avec les enfants. Raphaël avec Catarina et Ragnor passait aussi pour voir les bébés, les deux hommes aimaient charrier leur ami sur le fait que maintenant il était père. Magnus faisait le paon devant eux en clamant qu'il avait trois magnifiques filles et un beau gosse comme fils alors qu'eux ils n'avaient rien ce qui les avait fait taire, ils comprirent que le médecin était plus qu'heureux d'être père. Catarina et Alec étaient amusés de les voir se chamailler en prenant les enfants, Asmodée et Jocelyn venaient aussi rendre visite au couple pour voir les enfants. Jena était toujours fascine par les bébés, elle était toujours adorable avec eux. Elle avait fait sa rentrée à la maternelle et elle avait adoré sa première journée malgré les débuts assez difficiles comme elle ne voulait pas se séparer de ses parents, d'après Jocelyn Asmodée avait fait une mini-dépression après avoir vu son dernier enfant faire sa rentrée alors que les deux premiers avaient leurs indépendances. Il faisait toujours son vantard auprès de ses collègues au sujet de ses petits-enfants, quand l'un d'eux le charriait sur le fait qu'il était devenu un vieux croulant. Il les regardait en faisant un sourire de fierté et de vantardise ce qui leur clouèrent le bec, quand Robert et Maryse ils étaient enchantés de voir leurs petits-enfants pendant les week-ends. Robert restait gaga devant eux alors que Maryse roucoulait beaucoup avec eux, les enfants étaient les gâtés des deux côtés. Ils les emmenèrent dans le salon, ils les contemplèrent avec amour.

\- Maintenant je comprends ce que ressent mon père quand il dit qu'il nous a vus bébé et d'un clignement d'yeux nous voilà à l'université déclara Magnus

\- Ils sont encore loin de partir pour l'université Magnus sourit Alec

\- J'envie que nos enfants restent éternellement des bébés souhaita Magnus

\- C'est un vœu non réalisable mon amour gloussa Alec

Il contempla ses filles dans leurs transats avant de soupirer,

\- A quoi tu penses questionna Alec

\- Le fait de me procurer plus d'armes comme papa soupira Magnus

Il éclata de rire doucement, il l'embrassa sur la joue et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour s'endormirent, Alec se blottit dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir entendu les pleurs de l'un d'eux. Il retira les bras de Magnus sur sa hanche et alla dans la chambre pour aller vérifier, il trouva Luna entrain de pleurer. Il la prit dans les bras en la berçant doucement dans les bras, il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule après avoir vérifié sa couche. Il lui donna à téter mais elle ne prit pas son téton et continua de sangloter, il l'a berça encore une fois. Il massa doucement son ventre ce qui la fit gémir, il comprit que celle-ci avait mal au ventre. Il l'a berça et vit qu'elle s'endormait de nouveau dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la poser près de ses sœurs et son frère, il vérifia les autres doucement avant de retourner dans le lit avec son mari. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et remarqua l'absence de son mari dans le lit, il alla dans la cuisine pour le voir entrain de cuisiner en venant embrasser de temps en temps les enfants. Ils sourirent devant les baisers de Magnus, il se tourna vers la sirène qui souriait en les regardant.

\- Regardez mes petits anges, on dirait que papa est réveillé, nous allons le saluer. Bonjour papa salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mes amours, salua Alec en embrassant ses enfants qui émirent des sons gutturaux

\- Et moi, je ne mérite pas un bisou gloussa Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui le fit sourire, ils s'occupèrent des quadruplés avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils terminèrent et allèrent se préparer pour aller rendre visite Catarina pour un examen sur les enfants, ils allèrent à l'hôpital. Toutes les infirmières fondirent devant les bouilles des enfants surtout celle de Riley, celui-ci fit un sourire craquant ce qui les fit glousser.

\- Encore dans le berceau et déjà play-boy, il n' y a pas à dire c'est bien ton fils Magnus constata Ragnor en venant vers eux

\- Que veux-tu ce sont les gènes des Bane ricana Magnus ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Alec

Ragnor roula des yeux en le regardant, ils allèrent dans une salle d'examen avec Catarina. Elle prit Lara en premier pour être examiné, elle se mit à sourire avec elle ce qui la fit fondre.

\- Oh ce que tu peux être chou toi alors, tu me donnes envie de te croquer roucoula Catarina

Le couple sourit devant le roucoulement de Catarina, elle les prit les autres qui sourirent à part Luna qui était plus fragile des autres qui se mit à pleurer. Alec la prit dans ses bras et la berça ce qui le calma doucement, Catarina nota dans leurs carnets de santé à tous les quatre.

\- Ils sont en parfaite santé et ils ont pris beaucoup de poids à part Luna qui manque un peu de gramme mais elle est en parfaite santé la petite puce donc aucune inquiétude, ne rassura Catarina

\- Merci Cat remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien j'adore prendre soin de mes petits amours roucoula Catarina

Ils sourirent en regardant l'infirmière entrain de roucouler avec eux, ils sortirent de la salle quand ils virent le directeur de l'hôpital venir dans leur direction. Magnus alla saluer son patron,

\- Félicitation pour vos enfants, ils vous ressemblent tellement. Je suppose que la mère porteuse a été surprise de ça supposa le directeur

\- Oui, c'était une drôle de surprise aussi qu'ils nous ressemblent sourit Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alec

Ils avaient menti au directeur en prétextant qu'ils avaient pris une mère porteuse pour ne pas être soupçonné sur la nature d'Alec, ils allèrent sur le parking pour mettre les enfants dans la voiture.

\- Au fait vous deux, à partir du prochain examen c'est Tessa qui va vous suivre comme elle est plus qualifiée que moi sur les enfants avoua Catarina

\- Je sais, elle m'en avait parlé décréta Magnus

\- C'est parfait allez les loulous prenez soin de vous salua Catarina

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et passèrent chez les parents de Magnus, Jocelyn était heureuse de retrouver ses petits-enfants. Elle les embrassa de nombreuses fois ce qui les fit sourire, Jena à peine qu'elle avait vu Alec qu'elle courra vers lui pour qu'il la porte. Elle embrassa Alec sur la joue en faisant rager son grand frère, ils commencèrent à se disputer quand Jace et Clary entrèrent dans la maison. Ils prirent chacun les enfants dans les bras pour jouer avec eux, Clary avait Luna dans les bras, Jocelyn avait Lara alors que Jace avait Riley dans les bras tout en jouant avec Lyna. Alec était dans le canapé avec Jena dans les bras qui se disputait avec Magnus,

\- Alors comment vont ses amours roucoula Clary

\- Ils vont très bien, Luna manque quelques grammes pour être au même poids de ses sœurs et son frère raconta Alec

\- Ça arrive mais ne t'en fait pas elle va vite retrouver la ligne rassura Jocelyn

\- Je sais mais d'après Cat Luna est plus fragile que les autres révéla Magnus

\- Je comprends mais elle ira beaucoup mieux en grandissant, car ça arrive que les enfants tombent plus souvent malades quand ils sont petits que quand ils sont grands expliqua Jocelyn en embrassant Lara dans le cou

Le couple hocha la tête et approuva les dires de la matriarche, Jace berça Riley dans ses bras avant de sentir une odeur nauséabonde venir de son neveu. Il grimaça alors que les autres sourirent amusés, Alec se leva et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras et monta dans l'ancienne chambre de son mari pour changer son fils. Jace le suivit dans la chambre et grimaça d'horreur en voyant la couche pleine de son neveu,

\- Bordel, on peut faire fuir un requin avec ça grimaça Jace

\- Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu de couche pleine soupira Alec exaspéré

Il changea la couche de son fils quand Jace s'assit près de lui en passant une main derrière sa nuque, la sirène en connaissant son frère par cœur savait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Je veux te parler de quelque chose lança Jace

\- Je t'écoute déclara Alec

\- Eh bien voilà je veux demander Clary en mariage avoua Jace

\- Félicitation Jace, je suis de tout cœur avec toi et quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander questionna Alec en soulevant son fils

\- Justement, j'aurai besoin de toi pour m'aider à ce propos. Magnus a fait comment pour te demander en mariage demanda Jace

\- Magnus m'a emmené dans un restaurant chic pour passer la soirée et ensuite on est parti manger une glace sur la plage, et c'est là qu'il m'a demandé en mariage raconta Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait aller choisir une bague pour elle qu'en penses-tu proposa Alec

\- Merci Alec sourit Jace

Il hocha la tête et redescendit en bas avec son frère et son fils, Magnus le lança un regard curieux en le voyant sourire. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui en parler plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez eux et couchèrent les enfants dans leurs transats. Magnus se servit un cocktail et un soda à son mari et s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé,

\- Que s'est-il passé avec blondi questionna Magnus

\- T'énerve pas de ce que je vais te dire d'accord lança Alec

\- D'accord promis Magnus

\- Jace va demander en mariage Clary révéla Alec

\- Oh je crois que papa va aller en prison pour meurtre déclara Magnus amusé

\- Magnus ce n'est pas drôle s'indigna Alec en le frappant légèrement

\- Je rigole, je suis content pour biscuit. Elle va être heureuse en l'apprenant, mais avant ça blondin va devoir être courageux pour demander la main de Clary a mon père ricana Magnus

Il roula des yeux en le regardant, plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus resta avec les enfants en laissant Alec partir avec Jace pour choisir une bague de fiançailles pour Clary. Ils regardèrent plusieurs modèles de bijoux,

\- Tu as un modèle de bague pour elle demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, en fait je voudrais quelque chose qui me dit c'est Clary répondit Jace en observant plusieurs modèles

Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil, il trouva une bague qui attira son attention. Il demanda à l'examiner la bague, la bague était avec des feuilles d'or surmontées d'un diamant comme une fleur en bague. Il sourit en comprenant qu'il venait de trouver la bague parfaite pour Clary,

\- Je crois que je l'ai trouvée ma bague, je prends celle-ci sourit Jace

\- Vous avez fait le bon choix monsieur répondit le vendeur

\- Qu'en penses-tu Alec questionna Jace

\- Clary va l'adorer pensa Alec

Ils rentrèrent plus tard, il raconta la bague à son mari qui était content pour sa sœur. Quelque temps plus tard Jace fut nerveux après qu'il est demandé en mariage la rousse, il devait demander la main de Clary à Asmodée. Il transpirait à grosse goutte ce qui amusa sa fiancée,

\- Jace, arrête de transpirer comme ça. Papa ne va pas te tuer voyons rassura Clary

\- Clary, la dernière fois ton père a voulu me tuer en croyant que je t'avais mis enceinte alors si je lui dis que je t'ai demandé en mariage qu'est-ce qu'il me fera oh bon sang il va me jeter dans une fosse remplie de canard qui vont me piétiner se lamenta Jace

Ils rentrèrent et virent que Magnus et Alec étaient présents avec les enfants, la sirène fit un sourire rassurant à son frère qui stressait pour sa demande envers le patriarche Bane. Isabelle avait remarqué la bague de fiançailles au doigt de Clary et avait commencé à s'exciter, la rousse lui fit un signe de se taire pour ne pas révéler la vérité à ses parents. Ils passèrent tous à table, Asmodée était entrain de roucouler avec les enfants avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Jocelyn était entrain de discuté joyeusement à table, Jace déglutit quand Clary mit la main sur celle de son fiancé pour lui signaler que c'était l'heure. Il commença à prier pour le salut de son âme au dieu Neptune, il se racla la gorge ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

\- Monsieur, Bane, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose qui me tient à cœur lança Jace

\- Quoi donc questionna Asmodée en plissant les yeux

Il souffla et prit la main de Clary pour se donner du courage et remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir mis des baskets pour courir après avoir lâché sa bombe,

\- Voilà je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille Clarissa Adèle Bane-Fairchirld en mariage, je sais qu'à vos yeux je ne mérite pas votre fille car elle est une princesse à vos yeux. Sur ce sujet je vous comprends mais je suis amoureux de votre fille, je ne peux passer ma vie sans elle. Je vous promets de rendre votre fille heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à moins qu'elle veuille être immortelle à mes côtés, si je dois me battre contre vous pour obtenir sa main alors je le ferais pour prouver ma bonne foi et mon amour déclara Jace en regardant Clary dans les yeux

Il se tourna vers le père de sa fiancée, Jocelyn se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour félicité sa fille pour ses fiançailles. Tous la félicitèrent à part Asmodée puis ils regardèrent le patriarche pour attendre sa réponse, il croisa les bras en regardant le blond.

\- Non, je ne t'autorise pas à épouser ma fille. Enfin c'est ce que j'aurai dit normalement mais tu as prouvé maintes fois que tu pouvais protéger ma princesse de tout ton être alors oui je te laisse épouser ma fille mais je te préviens Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, si une seule larme de tristesse vint couler sur ses joues à cause de toi. Je te jure qu'aucune cachette au monde pourra te cacher de ma fureur menaça Asmodée

\- Merci papa remercia Clary en allant enlacer son père

Elle eut peur au début de ses paroles avant de sourire, Jace sentit le poids se dégager de ses épaules en hochant la tête vers Asmodée. Magnus sentit une main dans la sienne, il tourna la tête pour voir son amant le regarder avec amour. Il sourit et l'attira vers lui en sachant qu'il pensait la même chose tous les deux, plus tard Jocelyn était entrain de ranger le placard à linge quand elle vit son mari entrain de regarder Clary entrain de dormir. Il avait les épaules affaissées comme si le monde s'était abattue sur ses épaules, elle sourit et passa une main sur son épaule.

\- Les enfants grandissent trop vite, Magnus est marié et a des enfants. Maintenant c'est le tour de Clary qui vient de se fiancée, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela l'infirmière venait de la mettre dans mes bras après avoir coupé le cordon ombilicale renifla Asmodée en regardant ses mains

\- Elle est heureuse avec Jace, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de la voir grandir mais nous avons encore Jena avec nous consola Jocelyn

\- Mais elle aussi elle va partir après sanglota Asmodée comme un enfant

Elle le consola doucement, il renifla avant d'entendre des petits pas venir dans leur direction. Ils virent Jena dans son pyjama à pois blanc avec Minnie dessus,

\- Ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Jocelyn en l'apprenant dans ses bras

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar gémit Jena

\- Oh ma chérie, allez viens consola Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur le front

Jena resta dans les bras de sa mère avant de lever les bras vers son père, celui-ci la prit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Elle se rendormit très vite en se sentant sécurité dans les bras de son père, il la ramena dans son lit avant de lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'elle s'endorme très vite. Jocelyn regarda la scène en souriant, il sourit paternelle en sachant que sa femme avait raison que Jena était encore près d'eux. Pendant ce temps Lilith avait appris la mort de son fils, devant beaucoup de gens elle avait pleuré de la mort de son fils. Elle avait assisté à l'enterrement en remerciant les personnes venues dans l'église,

\- Je vous remercie d'être venu à l'enterrement de mon fils, je ne peux m'exprimer à quel point je souffre aujourd'hui. Surtout que mon mari est dans un état végétatif et qu'il ne sait pas que son fils unique est mort, je souhaite que de là-haut il trouve le repos qu'il mérite et qu'il sache à quel point je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Jamais je ne pardonnerais à celui ou celle qui a ôté la vie de mon fils car il était à l'aube de sa vie, il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de brillant et de se marier pour avoir des enfants. Mais on lui a ôté cette possibilité, je le haïrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle tant que la justice ne l'a pas attrapé. Maintenant je vous prierai de bien vouloir prier pour l'âme de mon fils, Jonathan maman t'aime énormément déclara Lilith en caressant le cercueil

Le prêtre commença à prier pendant qu'on jetait les fleurs sur la tombe de Jonathan qui descendait, tous vinrent consoler Lilith en lui présentant leurs hommages. Elle se retrouva seule devant la tombe, elle donna l'argent au prêtre qui la laissa seul. Elle tapota un mouchoir sur son visage, elle sortit son maquillage et se refit une beauté. Elle entendit des applaudissements, elle se tourna pour faire face à Camille.

\- Très beau discours émouvant que tu as fait, j'ai eu presque les larmes aux yeux se moqua Camille

\- Que viens-tu faire ici questionna Lilith

\- Je suis venue assister à l'enterrement de mon amant, bien sûr je sais que je ne mérite pas d'être là nargua Camille

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as tué interrogea Lilith

\- Si je te réponds que oui, oui j'ai tué ton fils car il a tué la seule chance pour moi d'avoir ce que je voulais. J'étais enceinte de lui, je voulais faire passer cet enfant pour celui de mon ex-petit-ami car il est devenu extrêmement riche, il a découvert et a commencé à me frapper et il a fallu que je me défende raconta Camille en croisant les bras

\- Tu étais enceinte de lui mais tu l'as perdu, ce qui aurait été embêtant j'avoue mais bon je dois plutôt de te remercier d'avoir tué mon fils. Grâce à cela je pourrais assassiner mon cher époux pour que je puisse hériter de sa fortune intégralement sans que je n'aie à le partager se réjouit Lilith

\- Bien sûr j'admets que je t'ai rendu en grand service mais je voudrais aussi une contribution pour ma participation proposa Camille

\- Si tu veux ta contribution, je te paierai mais je te paierai le double si tu m'aides à me débarrasser de mon mari et retrouver cette sirène pour que je puisse devenir immortelle proposa Lilith

\- Rien de plus simple accepta Camille

\- Je crois que notre collaboration vient de débuter sourit Lilith

\- Que penses-tu de fêter cela dignement proposa Camille

\- Avec joie sourit Lilith

Elles allèrent fêter leur alliance, quelques jours plus tard Lilith se tenait dans la chambre de Valentin. Celui-ci n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce, elle se pencha vers son oreille avec un sourire sadique.

\- Pauvre mari adorable, je crains que tes jours soient comptés maintenant car la seule personne qui m'empêchait de te faire du mal est mort à présent, ce que je veux dire est que Jonathan est mort. Non seulement je vais te tuer mais j'hériterai de toute ta fortune et je serai immortelle ainsi je serai la femme la plus riche du monde susurra Lilith

Le cœur de Valentin s'emballa brusquement ce qui fit sourire encore plus Lilith, la porte s'ouvrit sur Camille qui était habillé en infirmière. Elle portait une perruque brune pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer, elle sortit une seringue contenant un produit à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança avec la seringue et injecta le produit à l'intérieur de la poche,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as lui injecter demanda Lilith

\- Je lui ai injecté un poison très violent mais indétectable lors de l'autopsie même dans une analyse approfondie répondit Camille

\- Quel sont les symptômes interrogea Lilith

Il va avoir une grande fièvre jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau, en fait le poison est entrain de faire bouillir son sang à l'intérieur ce qui va l'assécher très vite. Son cœur va s'accélérer avant de se stopper comme s'il avait eu un cirse cardiaque, il va beaucoup souffrir avant de mourir ricana Camille sadiquement

\- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite cet imbécile, il m'avait promis monts et merveilles mais il est tombé malade et il fallait que je m'occupe de lui comme une infirmière cracha Lilith en griffant son mari discrètement

La blonde hocha la tête et s'en alla avant de se faire remarquer, Lilith se délecta de la souffrance de son mari. Celui-ci convulsait brutalement, sa peau rougissait sous l'effet de la fièvre. Son cœur s'accéléra, Lilith se mit dans une position semi-allongée pour faire croire qu'elle était entrain de dormir. Les médecins et les infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre pour stopper le cœur de Valentin, elle fit sembler d'être apeurée.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Lilith

\- Madame Morgenstern, veuillez sortir d'ici je vous prie proposa une infirmière

Elle la fit sortir, elle se mit à sourire doucement en s'asseyant dans le couloir. Elle attendit tranquillement, quelques minutes plus tard le médecin sortit de la chambre avec l'air grave. Elle se leva avec un air paniqué et inquiète,

\- Docteur, comment va mon mari s'inquiéta Lilith

\- Madame Morgenstern, je suis vraiment désolé de vous apprendre que votre mari est décédé. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour le maintenir en vie mais son cœur à lâcher, je suis désolé s'excusa le médecin

\- NON cria Lilith en tombant en larmes dans les bras du médecin

Elle pleura dans les bras du médecin qui essayait de la consoler comme il pouvait, la veuve fit une danse de la joie à l'intérieur d'elle. Plusieurs jours plus tard elle se tenait devant le cercueil de son mari, Camille était venu assister à l'enterrement.

\- La pauvre Lilith, elle perd son mari à peine qu'elle vient d'enterrer son fils, vraiment la pauvre lamenta une femme assise près de Camille

Elle roula des yeux en voyant que sa voisine ne savait pas vraiment le vrai visage de Lilith, celle-ci fit un discours larmoyant avant de voir le cercueil enterré. Elle rentra chez elle où Camille l'attendait, celle-ci avait deux flûtes de champagne et un champagne déjà débouché.

\- A la mort de ton mari se réjouit Camille

\- A sa mort, enfin je me suis débarrassé de lui. D'un côté je dois remercier ton ex petit-ami pour l'avoir blessé mortellement ce qui la plonger dans un coma végétatif, à présent je suis une femme riche et bientôt immortelle sourit Lilith

\- C'est vrai, tu seras la femme la plus puissante du monde et immortelle déclara Camille en levant son verre

Elle leva son verre à son tour, une semaine plus tard l'avocat de la famille arriva et lui lit le testament de Valentin qui donnait plein pouvoir sur Lilith comme Jonathan était décédé. Elle se réjouit tellement qu'elle se mit à rire dans une douce folie, elle entra dans le bureau de Valentin et prit sa photo.

\- A mon cher Valentin, à ta santé ou plutôt à ta mort. Je suis la femme qui possède tous tes biens à présent, toi qui voulais tout faire pour m'en empêcher. Vraiment dommage maintenant la prochaine étape l'immortalité sourit Lilith en jetant la photo de son mari dans le feu

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un dîner romantique et le plan de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	45. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **-Yuki-Onna : Lors d'une mission au Japon pour l'enclave, Barbara Lightwood l'ancêtre de Robert se retrouva coincée dans une montagne enneigé quand elle fut sauvée par un homme. Pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie, Barbara lui demanda son souhait. Il lui demanda alors qu'elle devienne sa femme, elle refusa son souhait en étant mariée ayant déjà un enfant. L'inconnu lui proposa alors de lui donner une seule nuit avec lui, elle accepta de passer une nuit d'amour avec lui. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle découvrit plus tard qu'elle était enceinte de son aventure. Elle réussit à faire passer l'enfant à celle de Bénédict, plusieurs années plus tard à la naissance d'Alec l'inconnu revint en réclamant son fils. Univers Shadowhunter, Malec RATING M Mpreg**

 **-L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

 **\- De l'haine à l'amour : Magnus est un empereur d'une légion de démon qui réduit tout sur son passage en mettant les royaumes à feu et à sang, lors d'une campagne contre le royaume d'Idris il captura le roi Robert. Ayant entendu les mérites du prince Alexander le fils aîné de Robert, celui-ci demanda en échange de la paix de son royaume et la liberté de son peuple, la main de son fils. Robert fut obligé pour la sécurité de son royaume de céder la main d'Alec au démon. Malec Rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte de sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan pour apprendre à contrôler sa part de vampire en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Sirène ce soir comme promis.**


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Je prends note de ton vote, bon j'espère que tu vas bien les accueillir parce que je ne veux pas entendre ses hurlements parce que je veux dormir compris casper sinon tu vas aller voir les hommes en blancs "Hachi ouvre la porte et vit le camion des hommes en blancs en train de passer à la recherche d'Hekate" XD**

 **ANAOT : Je prends note de ton vote et merci de me suivre**

 **Mel Mochi 49 : Je prends note de ton vote et je suis contente que tu apprécie mes oeuvres**

 **Lavigne 126: Allez une de tes idées dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ton idée comme je l'ai imaginer et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Alec Barton : Je prends note de ton vote, je pense que tu vas te reposer sur la bouée au lieu de faire du surf XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Magnus était entrain de jouer avec Lara en embrassant son ventre ce qui la faisait glousser et sourire, Alec regarda son mari entrain de s'amuser avec leur fille. Les enfants avaient deux mois à présent, ils avaient commencé à faire leur nuit doucement. Asmodée leur avait appris la mort de Valentin il y a quatre semaines, d'après lui celui-ci était bien malade de ce fait il avait enlevé Alec pour se guérir de sa maladie. La sirène se sentit mal au début avant de faire des crises d'angoisse en se rappelant son kidnapping et sa séquestration, il fit plusieurs cauchemars bien que ça c'était estompé avec le temps. Il reparla de ses angoisses et ses peurs avec Raphaël qui l'écoutait, il faisait beaucoup de séances à la suite de la nouvelle. Le psychologue l'aidait beaucoup à traverser de nouveau l'épreuve, il lui faisait parler de ses enfants ce qui le détendait beaucoup. Les bébés étaient toujours aussi gâtés des deux côtés que ce soit sur terre ou en mer, Asmodée continua de se vanter auprès de ses collègues sur ses petits-enfants. Il était fier aussi de Jena après que celle-ci ait mordu un élève à la maternelle, il avait pensé à commencer à l'entraîner en même temps que ses aînés. Magnus et Clary continuaient de s'entraîner au bureau du FBI, Jace venait les rejoindre en s'entraînant en voulant devenir agent fédéral. Il avait commencé à faire son dossier pour partir à l'armée, Clary était inquiète sur le fait qu'il s'engage mais elle le soutenait malgré tout au grand dam de son père. Asmodée continua à charrier Jace en l'appelant de tous les noms idiots possible, le blond ne répondit pas à la provocation de son beau-père en sachant que celui-ci l'aimait à sa manière. Il aimait beaucoup s'entraîner avec lui qui lui faisait partager son savoir et son expérience, la famille continuait d'aider Asmodée sur ses enquêtes quand il n'arrivait pas à résoudre un problème. Jena les rejoignait en les faisant regarder les photos sur différents angles après qu'elle prenait les photos en les faisant tourner dans tous les sens, Jocelyn était amusé de voir que sa famille était des enquêteurs. Alec souriait aussi en berçant l'un de ses enfants,

\- Je pense quand ils seront plus grands, les enfants vont l'aider à résoudre ses enquêtes conclues Jocelyn

\- Je pense aussi vu que c'est dans les gènes des Bane rigola Alec

\- Je soupçonne que Jena va devenir un jour un agent fédéral parce qu'elle est toujours fourrée avec son père supposa Jocelyn

La sirène rigola devant les suppositions de sa belle-mère, elle prit Lyna dans ses bras en la regardant avec nostalgie.

\- Vraiment, ma chérie tu ressembles des fois à ta grand-mère murmura Jocelyn

Il l'entendit le murmure de Jocelyn et ne releva pas la question, il se tourna vers son mari qui avec son beau-père était entrain de résoudre l'enquête avec Clary et Jena.

\- Le fait que le corps a été déplacé est signe que le tueur voulait effacer ses traces lança Magnus

\- Malheureusement pour lui il y reste toujours des indices, il a lavé le sang avec de l'eau de javel…commença Clary

\- …le sang est très dur à enlever surtout avec de l'eau de javel car le sang a eu temps de sécher…compléta Jace

\- …mais il enlève les empreintes ce qui est difficile, bon établissons le profil du tueur. Alors d'après les rapports de l'autopsie, la victime a été surpris par le tueur quand elle a ouvert la porte signe qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à la personne…lança Magnus

\- …le tueur en a profité de l'effet de surprise, il avait une arme sur lui donc il a tiré sur elle mais les rapports démontrent qu'il est entré dans l'appartement ce qui signifie qu'il voulait quelque chose…déduisit Clary en notant sa déduction

\- …De plus la victime est mariée et son mari faisait des trucs illégaux donc un règlement de dette envers son mari…glissa Jace en notant sa déduction

Magnus lisait les rapports quand il fronça les sourcils en le lisant, il réfléchissait en regardant les photos de la victime après l'autopsie en les mettant assez loin de Jena.

\- Elle a été violée déclara Magnus

\- Le médecin légiste n'a relevé aucune lésion vaginale et anal commenta Asmodée confus

\- Ça a été fait post-mortem, quand un corps est refroidi si je l'ose dire. Les blessures après la mort ne sont plus visibles, parce que regarde papa la manière dont son corps est exposé indiqua Magnus en montrant les photos

\- Il y a qu'un sadique ou un nécrophile pour faire ça, il a utilisé un préservatif pour ne pas avoir son ADN…lança Clary

\- …il a dû jeter le dans les toilettes, les hommes jettent toujours les préservatifs dans les toilettes conclues Jace

\- Justement les équipes n'avaient pas fouillé complètement la maison, j'appelle Azazel sourit Asmodée prenant son téléphone

Ils continuèrent à faire le profil du tueur et donnèrent le signalement à leur père, il les remercia de l'avoir aidé. Jocelyn roula des yeux amusés alors qu'Alec riait, le couple rentra chez eux pour ne pas rentrer trop tard. Il coucha sa fille aînée après l'avoir fait téter, Magnus s'occupait de Lara. Il les embrassa endormi et alla dans le salon, son mari préparait un cocktail et le servit aussi un cocktail sans alcool comme il donnait le sein. Il sirota son verre en regardant l'asiatique,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus en le voyant l'observer

\- Je me disais juste pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas devenu policier ou un agent fédéral questionna Alec curieux

\- Disons arrêter les gens ce n'est pas moi même si j'aime aider mon père dans ses enquêtes, je préfère sauver des vies que les arrêter expliqua Magnus

\- Malgré que tu ne sois pas agent fédéral, tu es un bon enquêteur Magnus sourit Alec

Il ria doucement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement, il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé et commença à passer la main sous son t-shirt ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il embrassa dans son cou et lui fit un suçon ce qui le gémir doucement. Il commença à enlever son t-shirt et embrassa son torse ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il mordilla son téton. Il sentit un liquide chaud jaillir dans sa bouche, il plissa les yeux en sentant le lait maternel d'Alec sur sa langue. Il goûta et se redressa en se léchant les lèvres, la sirène le regarda les joues rouges en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses questionna Magnus

\- Tu étais entrain de…et mon lait…et toi tu l'as bue bredouilla Alec

\- Je l'ai trouvé délicieux, ce n'est pas grave tu sais ça arrive alors ne sois pas gênés pour ça rassura Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore plein de désir, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il détacha la ceinture et faufila sa main dans le pantalon de son amant pour prendre son membre et commença à le masturber doucement, Magnus commença à gémir doucement de plaisir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec. Il se déversa dans sa main ce qui le fit souffler sur son épaule, la sirène retira sa main et le regarda coquin en goûtant son sperme. Il sourit et l'embrassa langoureux,

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives te contenter de cela pour le moment, comme je ne peux pas faire l'amour décréta Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, tu sais, je t'aime et je peux attendre autant de temps qu'il le faut car le fait qu'on l'ait fait beaucoup de fois lors de notre lune de miel compense ses deux mois d'absence de sexe susurra Magnus en mordant ses oreilles

Il gémit doucement avant de sourire, ils terminèrent leurs cocktails et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Alec avait rendez-vous avec Catarina pour vérifier si tout était parfait et n'avait pas de séquelles dû à l'accouchement,

\- Je suppose que Magnus garde les enfants supposa Catarina

\- C'est ça, ils sont chez Jocelyn pour qu'elle puisse l'aider avec les enfants expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, allez sur la table proposa Catarina

Il alla sur la table et se laissa examiner par l'infirmière, il répondit à ses questions. Elle le laissa se rhabiller tranquillement, il s'assit en face de son ancienne tutrice. Elle écrivit dans ses notes, elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Tout est parfait, ton corps a parfaitement repris de l'accouchement. Tu peux reprendre une sexualité normale décréta Catarina

\- Merci Catarina remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, allez viens je te raccompagne proposa Catarina

Ils allèrent sur le parking où Magnus l'attendait, ils rentrèrent chez Jocelyn pour récupérer les enfants. Ils mirent les enfants dans leur transat, la sirène s'assit en regardant la télé. Magnus alla dans son bureau pour régler les dossiers du club qu'il avait rapporté chez lui, il rejoignit son mari dans le bureau. Il l'enlaça par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Hé qu'est-ce que Catarina t'a dit questionna Magnus

\- Mon corps a repris parfaitement après l'accouchement et que je peux reprendre une sexualité normale sourit Alec

\- Ça veut dire que je peux rejouer avec toi susurra Magnus

Il rougit devant les propos de son amant, il sourit à ses rougissements et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste. Il s'assit sur ses genoux doucement, il regarda les documents sur le bureau.

\- Ce sont les rapports du Pandémonium demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'étais entrain de regarde les dossiers sur les livraisons et les commandes, tu pourras jeter un œil si tu veux proposa Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'épaule

\- Plus tard, il faut que j'aille surveiller les enfants décréta Alec en se levant

Il hocha la tête et retourna dans ses papiers, Alec regarda son mari avant de retourner dans le salon et vérifia ses enfants qui dormaient toujours dans leur transat. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la télé et vit un clip ce qui l'intéressa beaucoup, il réfléchit avant de rougir. Il se mordit les lèvres, quelques jours plus tard il en profita que Magnus aide son père dans le garage et sa belle-mère dans la cuisine pour parler avec sa belle-sœur.

\- Clary, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose demanda Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il si c'est pour surveiller les enfants, je suis partante proposa Clary

\- Non, c'est quelque chose de personnel qui concerne Magnus et tu es la seule qui peut m'aider expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, alors c'est quoi interrogea Clary en arrêtant son jeu

Il lui expliqua à demi-mot ce qu'il comptait faire, la rousse fit un sourire sadique en acceptant de l'aider. Le médecin ne soupçonna pas ce que trafiquaient son mari et sa sœur dans son dos, Isabelle vint rejoindre le duo en approuvant le choix d'Alec. Pendant un week-end ils allèrent dans la mer, ils virent les parents d'Alec. Robert et Maryse furent contents de retrouver les quadruplés, le roi des mers était complètement gaga devant ses petits-enfants. Ils se promenèrent tout le long du royaume avec les enfants pendant que les parents en profitaient pour nager en amoureux, Alec repéra un marchand de bracelet sous-marin. Il alla en acheter un dont le marchand lui expliqua le pouvoir des bracelets, il sourit et retrouva son amant qui l'attendait dans la grotte. Il réussit à cacher le bracelet, Magnus ne vit pas le bracelet que cachait son amant. Ils passèrent du temps dans la grotte en flirtant avant de rentrer au palais où Maryse et Robert étaient entrain de roucouler avec les enfants, ils étaient contents qu'ils gazouillent avec eux. Maryse embrassa plusieurs fois Lyna et Lara tout en jouant avec Riley et Luna, Robert jouait avec eux en leur apprenant à nager doucement avec leurs queues. Alec s'approcha avec Magnus, le couple royal comprit que c'était la fin.

\- Dommage que vous ne pouvez rester encore un peu soupira Maryse en faisant des bulles

\- Malheureusement non maman, les enfants sont encore trop jeunes pour qu'on puisse rester dans la mer sourit Alec

\- Leurs coquillages vont bientôt sortir n'est-ce pas questionna Robert

\- Je pense que oui supposa Alec

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, les enfants s'endormirent après avoir tété avec Alec. Ils étaient fatigués par leur jeu avec leurs grands-parents, ils les embrassèrent sur le front et les laissèrent dormir. Alec alla faire la cuisine pour eux, le médecin vint s'appuyer contre le bar et regarda les fesses de son amant remuer devant lui pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire des coquillages dont parlait ton père et toi questionna Magnus

\- Les coquillages des enfants sont entrain de se former, tu le sais vu que tu porte le miens à ton cou souris Alec

\- Ils se forment très tôt constata Magnus

\- Le coquillage se détachera lorsqu'ils atteindront l'âge de la puberté expliqua Alec en le regardant

\- Ce qui signifie que je dois garder les coquillages des filles en sécurité pour ne pas qu'elles se fassent happer par des voleurs de pureté déclara Magnus

Alec éclata de rire devant la déclaration de son mari, celui-ci fit la moue devant le rire de sa sirène. Il l'embrassa en comprenant qu'il était protecteur envers leurs filles, ils passèrent à table et s'embrassèrent pour aller se coucher. Deux semaines plus tard Clary et Isabelle entraînèrent Alec au centre commercial, elles le firent entrer dans un magasin en particulier. Il essaya plusieurs vêtements devant le regard soucieux des filles, il commença à en avoir marre avant qu'elles crièrent de joie quand il sortit pour la énième fois.

\- Magnus ne va pas te résister dans ses vêtements n'est-ce pas Clary s'excita Isabelle

\- Si Magnus ne te saute pas dessus avant même que tu commences alors il est asexué conclu Clary

Il se mit à rougir devant l'excitation des filles, il déglutit en pensant ce qu'il réservait pour son amant. Plus tard elles l'aidèrent à préparer son dîner romantique à son mari et lui faire sa surprise, ils en avaient profité que celui-ci fut absent pour s'occuper de la boîte de nuit. Elles le laissèrent seul, il s'occupa des enfants après qu'elles lui donnèrent un coup de main. Il coucha les enfants après les avoir embrassés, il souffla et alla se préparer doucement. Il en profita pour emballer son cadeau, il entendit la clef dans la serrure. Magnus entra dans l'appartement et remarqua le décor romantique, il avança dans le salon et trouva son amant rouge avec un manteau qui cachait les vêtements qu'il portait.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, j'ai préparé ce soir un dîner romantique avec quelques surprises pour toi décréta Alec rosit

\- Je me demande ce que c'est ses surprise que tu me concoctes par contre où sont les enfants demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont endormis, j'ai acheté des casques en fourrure pour qu'ils ne puissent pas entendre mais nous pouvons toujours les entendre avec le baby-phone expliqua Alec

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu me réserves comme surprise demanda Magnus

\- D'abord allons manger proposa Alec

Ils passèrent à table dont les plats préférés de Magnus étaient sur la table, il écarquilla les yeux et gémit de plaisir devant ses plats préférés.

\- C'est trop bon gémit Magnus

Ils terminèrent de manger, il se leva pour emmener son dessert préféré et alla préparer son bain. Il revint avec son cadeau et lui donna,

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire et ni notre anniversaire de mariage commenta Magnus

\- Je voulais juste te l'offrir car cela me tenait à cœur expliqua Alec

Il l'ouvrit et trouva un bracelet avec une perle bleue, il frôla la perle et la perle se mit à briller doucement et fit montrer plusieurs souvenirs depuis leur rencontre.

\- C'est un bracelet de souvenir, je l'ai acheté auprès d'un marchand dans l'océan avoua Alec

\- C'est magnifique Alexander, je l'aime beaucoup ce cadeau remercia Magnus

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, il lui demanda d'aller prendre son bain. Il alla prendre son bain en se demandant ce que son mari était entrain de préparer pour lui comme surprise, il rentra dans la chambre pour voir un caleçon plié sur le lit pour lui. Il alla dans le salon et vit une note d'Alec sur la table basse,

\- Rejoins-moi sur la terrasse lut Magnus

Il alla sur la terrasse, il vit une chaise installer au beau milieu de la terrasse.

\- Assieds-toi dessus commenta Alec dans l'ombre

Il s'assit, il entendit du bruit et vit Alec habillé d'un pantalon ample en satin qui était ouvert sur ses cuisses. Il avait une ceinture orientale accrochée sur les hanches qui faisait des bruits quand il marchait, il avait des bracelets sur ses poignets. Il était maquillé d'un eye-liner, il s'avança dans la lumière. Le médecin retient son souffle en voyant le torse de son amant tors nu avec des paillettes, il fit une pose et enclencha la musique. Une musique orientale se mit à résonner alors qu'Alec bougeait légèrement ses hanches, il était de dos à Magnus en mettant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Au fur à mesure que la musique continuait il bougeait sensuellement ses hanches, il se retourna et fit des gestes avec ses bras tout en bougeant ses hanches. Magnus avait la gorge sèche en le voyant bouger ses hanches sensuellement, il s'avança vers lui d'un pas envoûtant. Il sourit charmeur et se renversa sur lui pour qu'il puisse voir sa chute de rein, il se redressa doucement avant de se glisser au sol sous le rythme de la musique. Il se pencha en arrière sans arrêter de bouger ses hanches, il se remit debout avant de prendre un morceau d'étoffe qui était attaché à ses hanches en guise de ceinture. Il le mit au-dessus de sa tête et bougea son corps au rythme de la musique, le médecin se mordit les lèvres devant le déhanchement de son mari. Il s'arrêta un moment en marchant doucement avant de stopper pour bouger de nouveau de plus en plus vite ses hanches au rythme de la musique, il bloqua ses hanches et chaque son. Il s'avança en se tournant vers son amant et passa le voile autour de lui d'un geste équivoque, il effleura doucement ses lèvres avant de retourner bouger ses hanches. La musique se termina doucement et Alec s'assit sur lui, il lui sourit en se mordant les lèvres après avoir senti son membre contre ses fesses.

\- Qui t'apprit la danse du ventre questionna Magnus en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou

\- C'est Clary qui me l'apprit après m'avoir fait regarder plusieurs fois les vidéos de danse après que j'ai vu un clip de ce genre expliqua Alec

Il l'embrassa langoureux et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre et le jeta sur le lit, il se plaça entre ses jambes pour continuer de l'embrasser. Il mordilla sa peau ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il caressa son flanc ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il passa ses lèvres sur son corps, il embrassa chaque parcelle du corps de son mari en le découvrant pour la première fois. Il arriva vers la bordure du pantalon et l'embrassa sur la ceinture d'apollon avant de l'enlever, il prit le membre érigé d'Alec en bouche. Il le suçota avant de renflouer un réflexe pour le prendre dans sa gorge, Alec se mit à crier de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de Magnus. Il en profita pour le préparer doucement, il fit coulisser son doigt en lui. Il rajouta un autre en lui et se retira sur le membre pour venir l'embrasser, il mit un troisième doigt en lui et frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il se mit à gémir dans la bouche de son amant, il continua de maltraiter la perle d'Alec avant de retirer ses doigts. Il ouvrit le tiroir et prit le lubrifiant, la sirène le prit de ses mains.

\- Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Comme tu veux souffla Magnus

Il enleva le caleçon de son amant et mit le lubrifiant sur son érection, il l'embrassa et l'amena vers lui. Il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir, il attendit un moment le temps qu'il s'habitue de nouveau. Il l'embrassa partout sur son visage et dans son cou, Alec bougea ses hanches doucement ce qui le fit bouger ses hanches. Il ondula ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il frôla sa boule de nerfs ce qui le fit crier encore plus de plaisir. Il bougea de plus en plus rapidement, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Magnus se pencha de nouveau ce qui le fit pénétrer encore plus, il rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de voir ses yeux révulsés. Il hurla de jouissance en se déversant sur eux, le médecin continua de bouger en lui et serra les dents en sentant les parois internes se serrer autour de lui. Il se déversa en lui dans un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui. Il se retira de lui avant de se basculer sur le côté, il regarda Alec qui avait encore les joues rouges et les lèvres écartées encore dans les affres de son orgasme. Il reprit ses esprits doucement et regarda le médecin qui le regarda avec un petit sourire,

\- Je t'aime et merci d'avoir organisé un dîner romantique pour moi mon amour, c'était parfait remercia Magnus en l'embrassant amoureusement

\- Je voulais préparer quelque chose pour te combler ce soir après cette abstinence forcée gloussa Alec

Il sourit à la boutade de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Camille lisait ses rapports d'enquête dans son bureau ce qui le fit soupirer d'ennui, elle vit Asmodée passer avec une tasse de café. Elle sourit et se leva pour aller le voir,

\- Alors comment vont tes soi-disant petits-enfants demanda Camille

\- Par une si belle mâtiné qui commençait pour moi que tu as ruiné en te montrant devant moi, franchement tu n'as pas d'autres personnes avec qui tu écartes les cuisses. Parce que tu vois moi j'aime me taper ma femme décréta Asmodée d'air nonchalant

\- Ta femme qui était mariée avant toi, alors qui avait déjà écarté les cuisses au premier venu se moqua Camille

Asmodée prit son arme et le pointa sur la tête de la blonde, celle-ci recula de peur. Il avait la rage dans les yeux après l'insulte de Camille à propos du défunt mari de Jocelyn,

\- Son défunt mari était son premier amour qu'elle a perdu en même temps que moi qui ai perdu ma femme lors d'un accident maintenant tu arrêtes de me chercher ou sinon je te tire dessus et je n'hésiterai pas menaça Asmodée

\- Bien accepta Camille

Elle sortit du bureau en vitesse, elle marcha dans les toilettes et souffla de peur. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Asmodée,

\- Je crois ce que je vais faire, lui qui aime tant sa femme comme il le prétend. Comme ça Magnus va se faire ridiculiser ainsi je pourrais m'approcher de lui d'une autre manière ricana Camille

Elle sortit du bureau pour se rendre chez Lilith, celle-ci était entrain de boire du champagne dans le salon.

\- Ma chère amie, quel bon vent t'emmène ici ou plutôt dis-je veux-tu ton fric interrogea Lilith

\- Pas pour le moment mais j'ai un plan pour avoir l'immortalité grâce à la chair de cette sirène lança Camille

\- Qu'est-ce donc ce fameux plan questionna Lilith

Le fameux plan est d'enlever la femme de mon coéquipier qui se trouve être le beau-père de cette sirène que tu convoites, ce n'est rien il y a aussi autre chose cette sirène a mis au monde quatre enfants. Des quadruplés d'après cet idiot qui se vante de ses chers petits-enfants nargua Camille

\- Ils sont productifs dans cette famille ricana Lilith en se servant un autre verre de champagne

\- Doucement sur l'alcool, je n'ai pas envie de vous réexpliquer le plan plus tard gronda Camille

\- Et alors, mon mari et mon fils sont morts, j'ai enfin l'héritage que je voulais depuis longtemps. Franchement je suis complètement heureuse, je peux baiser autant que je veux et boire autant de fois que je veux. Je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant déclara Lilith

\- Ça se comprend mais n'oublie pas notre objectif rappela Camille

\- Ton plan est très bien franchement chapeau sourit Lilith bourrée

La blonde soupira en voyant son associée complètement bourrée, elle la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle l'a jeté sur le lit avant de repartir chez elle, elle pensa à son plan ce qui la fit rire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la méfiance d'Asmodée et une autre associée. Bisous glacées.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et n'oublie pas de voter**

 **HekateWitch1: Si je n'entends pas d bruit de leur art mais à la moindre bruit"Hachi ouvre la porte et voit le camion passait avec les hommes en blancs qui criait Hekate de sortir de sa cachette" je t'ai prévenue pour ma part c'est Holmes que je préfère XD**

 **Chrome-chan96 : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Maia 0067: les plans de Camille forent toujours, malgrés ça nos tourtereaux jouent la sérénade XD et je prends note de ton choix**

 **kachiri15 : Merci pour ton reviex et je prends compte de ton choix**

 **La : je prends note de ton choix**

 **marniesmith144 : Je prends note de ton choix**

 **Lavigne 126: dans le prochain chapitre encore une de tes idées qui va être chaud XD j'ai hâte de découvrir la nouvelle**

 **Alec Barton: Bon j'espère que tu t'es assez reposer parce que je ne veux pas m'occuper de l'enfer car il me file la migraine la paperasse d'ailleurs le grand manitou devait pas rentrer un peu, il ya un lemon dans le prochain alors qui est partant pour une partie de barbecue " les démons criaient de joie" XD**

 **A: je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! Vous avez jusqu'à jeudi prochain pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec embrassa le ventre de Riley qui sourit devant les baisers, il changea sa couche avant de partir dans le salon pour voir toute la fratrie en plus de Simon et de Clary. Lyna était dans les bras de sa marraine, Lara dans les bras de Clary et Luna dans les bras de Jace, Magnus vola son fils des mains de son mari. Les enfants avaient à présent trois mois, ils étaient très actifs. Ils adoraient gazouiller quand l'un d'eux leur parlait ce qui les faisait sourire, Asmodée était toujours gaga avec eux et prenait beaucoup de photo d'eux pour les mettre dans son bureau. Son bureau était rempli de photo des quadruplés, Jocelyn faisait des tableaux sur ses petits-enfants qui rapportaient beaucoup à sa galerie. Alec devait reprendre bientôt les cours après avoir manqué durant sa grossesse et aussi après son kidnapping, heureusement que Clary lui prenait ses cours par une amie en commun. Il restait à Magnus un mois de son congé avant de retourner travailler à l'hôpital, ils avaient convenu que Jocelyn garderait les enfants au lieu de les mettre à la crèche. Elle était ravie de surveiller les enfants surtout que maintenant Jena était à la maternelle, le patriarche Bane était toujours en mini dépression sur le fait que ses filles grandissaient trop vite à son goût. Jace après avoir obtenu son diplôme universitaire devrait faire l'armée pour qu'il puisse intégrer le FBI, Clary était prêt à laisser son fiancé partir pour l'armée. Ils avaient convenus de se marier après le retour de Jace de l'armée, tous les soutenaient dans leur décision. Robert et Maryse étaient toujours gagas de leurs petits-enfants, ils adoraient promener les bébés dans tout le palais. Rares où les créatures marines ne voyaient pas leurs souverains avec les princesses et le prince, entre-temps les enfants étaient suivi par Tessa qui les adorait en se rappelant de ses propres enfants qu'elle avait. Isabelle roucoula avec sa filleule qui sourit devant elle, elle l'embrassa partout sur son visage avant de se tourner vers son frère. Lara commença à gémir doucement dans les bras de Clary, elle le berça avant de remarquer la couche humide de la petite fille.

\- Je crois que Lara a fait dans sa couche remarqua Clary

\- Va la changer si tu veux proposa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et alla changer sa nièce, Luna était entrain de sourire à Jace.

\- Qui c'est l'oncle préféré de sa Luna ? Je suis ton tonton préféré roucoula Jace

\- Hé je suis aussi l'oncle et c'est moi qu'elle préfère rectifia Simon

\- Désolé mais ma Luna m'adore n'est-ce pas mon cœur gloussa Jace

Luna régurgita un peu de lait sur le t-shirt de Jace, tous firent silence et furent amusé par la situation.

\- C'est sûr t'es son oncle préféré ricana Simon

\- Très drôle râla Jace

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Alec prit sa fille dans ses bras pendant que Jace essuyait le peu de vomi sur son t-shirt. Clary revint avec Lara en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment, elle vit le t-shirt ruiné de son fiancé ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil. Simon se pencha vers elle et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Jace au sujet de Luna, Magnus ricana devant l'air blasé de sa petite sœur. Toute la fratrie avec Simon s'en allèrent alors que Clary préféra rester pour aider le couple et profiter un peu de ses nièces et son neveu, elle roucoula avec eux pendant que Magnus était sous la douche et Alec était entrain de faire le repas. Il dressa la table pour eux, elle vint à table et Magnus vint les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent sur les enfants et le futur mariage de la rousse après que Jace soit de retour de l'armée quand il sera engagé, elle les aida avec les enfants à les coucher dans leur berceau. Ils mirent un film pour regarder, plus tard Magnus leva sa sœur pour aller la mettre au lit. Il mit la couverture et l'embrassa sur son front,

\- Magnus, tu seras toujours là avec moi questionna Clary endormi

\- Bien sûr que je serai toujours là pour toi, endors-toi je veille sur toi chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle s'endormit profondément, il rejoignit son mari dans la chambre. Celui-ci l'attendait dans le lit après s'être douché, il s'allongea sur son lit près de lui. Il se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Clary s'est endormi questionna Alec

\- Oui, notre grande fille s'est couchée ricana Magnus ce qui le fit sourire

Il sourit à la boutade de son mari, ils s'embrassèrent avant que Magnus le surplombe. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit et vit l'absence de Magnus près de lui, il entendit l'orage ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de ses enfants, il trouva ses enfants toujours endormis avec le casque en fourrure sur leur oreille. Il chercha son mari et le trouva dans la chambre de Clary, Magnus était entrain de réconforter sa sœur qui pleurait à chaude larmes à chaque coup de tonnerre. Il lui frotta le dos pour la calmer en fredonnant une chanson, l'orage se calma doucement ce qui permit à la rousse de se rendormir tranquillement dans le lit. Le médecin vit Alec l'attendre appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, il lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre, ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Biscuit a toujours eu peur de l'orage, alors quand il avait l'orage papa où moi venaient l'a rassurer jusqu'à que ça se passe tranquillement raconta Magnus

\- Je te comprends et je trouve que tu es un grand-frère formidable Magnus sourit Alec en mettant sa tête dans son cou

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus se réveilla dans le lit sans la présence de sa sirène, il se leva en passant une main sur son visage. Il entendit les rires et roucoulement dans la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le mur en regardant son mari et sa sœur entrain de roucouler avec les bébés. Clary faisait la grimace avec les enfants qui riaient aux éclats, la sirène sourit en regardant ses enfants entrain de rire. Clary embrassa ses nièces et son neveu, elle respira dans leur cou leurs odeurs.

\- Vous sentez bon les enfants complimenta Clary

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sentent très bon sourit Magnus en entrant dans le salon

\- Tu es enfin réveillé constata Alec

\- Mon mari n'était pas dans le lit avec moi pour que je continue à dormir nargua Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à Alec

Il se mit à rougir sous le sourire de Clary, Magnus embrassa ses enfants d'un baiser bruyant ce qui les fit rire encore plus sous les baisers de leur père. La rousse mangea son petit déjeuner avec eux avant de prendre une douche et partir chez elle, ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants avant de sortir un peu dehors. Ils se promènent dans le parc, les enfants s'extasiaient devant la nature et gloussaient.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller pique-niquer au parc proposa Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas emmené le matériel décréta Alec

\- Je vais aller le chercher avant de revenir proposa Magnus en prenant la clef de la voiture

\- Je t'attends avec les enfants accepta Alec

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, le noiraud alla dans un coin du parc pour pique-niquer. Il enleva les cosys des enfants de la poussette et les mit devant lui en roucoulant avec eux, ils sourirent devant leur père.

\- Mes petits amours, papa vous aiment beaucoup mes petits anges adorable roucoula Alec en les embrassant sur la joue chacun

Ils gazouillèrent à ses paroles, une jeune femme remarqua Alec avec les enfants dans un coin du parc assis dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle ne remarqua pas l'alliance à son doigt et s'approcha de lui,

\- Oh ce qu'ils sont beaux ses bouts de choux complimenta la jeune femme

\- Merci remercia Alec en couvrant Lara de sa couverture

\- Ce sont tous des filles questionna la jeune femme

\- Non, c'est trois filles et un garçon, des quadruplés répondit Alec en caressant la joue de Riley

\- Oh vous en avez de la chance, quatre d'un seul coup vraiment c'est vraiment spécial déclara la jeune femme

\- Je sais sourit Alec en jetant un regard d'amour à ses enfants

La jeune femme tiqua d'agacement qu'Alec ne faisait pas attention à elle, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un geste sensuel.

\- Je suppose que votre femme doit être comblée par vos enfants ? Oh où est-ce que j'avais la tête je me présente Miliana Duran se présenta la jeune femme

\- Alec Lightwood, je n'ai pas de femme dans ma vie, mais je suis comblé par mes enfants sourit Alec

Il se tourna vers elle, il grimaça légèrement en voyant l'apparence de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait des faux implants au niveau des seins et des fesses, elle portait des vêtements du même style qu'Isabelle. Si sa sœur est très jolie dans ses habits ceux de la blonde était très vulgaire, elle essaya de le charmer avec son énorme décolleté.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que je m'assoie près de vous proposa Miliana

\- Faites comme vous voulez répondit Alec en vérifiant la couche de Lara

Elle s'assit près de lui de manière à ce qu'ils se touchent l'un et l'autre, elle regarda les enfants. Lyna était entrain de somnoler, Lara bailla en s'endormant, Riley regarda les feuilles des arbres et Luna observa son père et l'étrange femme près de lui. Alec prit son téléphone pour voir l'heure pour la téter,

\- Alors vous faites quoi dans la vie Alec questionna la jeune blonde

\- Je suis étudiant en médecine et c'est ma dernière année avant d'être titulaire aide-soignant répondit Alec

\- Oh vous voulez être médecin, c'est très intéressant sourit Miliana

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Magnus arriva avec le sac de pique-nique, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son mari entrain de parler avec une jeune femme blonde. Il s'approcha et entendit leur conversation, la jeune femme essayait de flirter avec Alec mais celui-ci ne répondait qu'au strict minimum comme si la blonde l'exaspérait.

\- Je suis revenu avec les affaires et je vois que tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie nargua Magnus

Miliana vit Magnus encore plus beau qu'Alec, elle commença à flirter avec lui ce qui déplut beaucoup Alec.

\- Ça ne vous gêne pas de vous occuper des enfants de votre ami questionna Miliana

\- Ce sont les nôtres, je suis marié avec lui révéla Magnus d'un sourire narquois

Elle comprit la méprise et se leva en bafouillant, elle s'en allant assez vite. Magnus dressa la couverture parterre et rigola devant la tentative de drague de la jeune femme,

\- Je n'arrive pas croire qu'une femme à essayer de te séduire et que tu es tombé dans le panneau rigola Magnus en mettant les enfants sur la couverture

\- Je ne savais pas et puis les femmes ne m'attirent pas du tout vu que j'aime un homme qui est beaucoup plus sexy qu'elle, gloussa Alec en le regardant

\- Tu vas me faire rougir mon amour sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément, il prit les enfants pour les mettre sur la couverture. Luna commença à rouler en riant vers Magnus, Lyna gazouillait en regardant le ciel, Lara observait avec curiosité l'herbe au-dessus de sa tête et Riley resta dans les bras d'Alec en observant ses sœurs. Ils profitèrent du parc avant de rentrer chez eux, ils mirent les enfants dans leurs berceaux après qu'ils se soient endormi dans la voiture. Pendant ce temps Asmodée était sur le lieu d'un crime avec Camille, il regarda les indices retrouver parterre. Il soupira en voyant plusieurs balles parterre, l'agent scientifique vint les voir.

\- Alors questionna Asmodée

\- Nous avons trois victimes, d'après les balles retrouvés ça pourrait être un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales mais nous avons trouvé une balle qui est différente de tous expliqua le scientifique

\- Comment ça pourrait être possible interrogea Asmodée

\- Je ne sais pas mais pour le moment je n'ai pas encore vérifié l'ensemble de la scène décréta le scientifique

\- Très bien, je vais voir le médecin légiste pensa Asmodée en le lançant faire son travail

Camille était entrain de parler avec l'un des agents scientifiques, il leva les yeux en voyant le draguer. Il vint près du médecin légiste qui vérifiait les corps,

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur eux interrogea Asmodée

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est deux hommes et une jeune femme, les deux hommes ont été tués sur le coup mais la jeune femme est morte il y à peine huit heures maximum d'après la rigidité du corps. Je les emmène au labo pour qu'ils puissent m'aider à trouver qui les a tués répondit le médecin légiste

\- Tiens moi au courant sourit Asmodée

\- Bien sûr papy Asmodée nargua le médecin légiste

\- Attention c'est monsieur papy Asmodée gloussa Asmodée en arrangeant son costume

Sa collègue éclata de rire devant sa vantardise, il sourit et tiqua en voyant Camille venir avec un gobelet de café.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il questionna Camille

\- J'ai tous les éléments que je voulais, je te le dirai pendant qu'on rentre ironisa Asmodée

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture pour se diriger vers le bureau, Camille observa son coéquipier du coin de l'œil ce qui agaça fortement le patriarche.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec l'enquête ou je devrai lire tes rapports lança Camille

\- Je croyais le mec que tu étais entrain de draguer te l'aurait dit commenta Asmodée

\- Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai été entrain de lui parler glissa Camille

\- Moi pas du tout alors là, loin de moi cette idée saugrenue d'avoir une envie soudaine de te faire la cour. Rien qu'à cette idée j'ai envie de m'étouffer dans mon vomi ne ricana Asmodée

\- Ton fils à bien aimé coucher avec moi rétorqua Camille

\- Magnus avait besoin de se vider les bourses si je l'ose dire donc tu es un premier choix pour lui comme tu aimes vider les couilles des hommes avec qui tu baises se moqua Asmodée

Elle grinça les dents en entendant les moqueries du père de Magnus, ils rentrèrent au bureau. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour appeler les familles des victimes, Azazel entra dans son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise libre en face de son bureau.

\- Alors la garce du service avait l'air furax quand je l'ai vu, encore une dispute questionna Azazel

\- Tu parles, je me tape tout le travail pendant que mademoiselle fait sa succube avec les gars de la scientifique répondit Asmodée

\- Je vois, en tout cas c'est chiant quand elle fait ça conclu Azazel

\- Mais bon je m'en fous d'elle, je veux juste travailler comme j'ai encore une fille qui vient de faire sa rentrée à la maternelle qui signifie que je dois ouvrir un compte pour ses futures études à l'universitaire avoua Asmodée

Il hocha la tête en comprenant son ami, il le laissa seul dans son bureau pour partir dans son bureau à lui. Il replongea dans le travail et entendit qu'on cognait à la porte doucement, il fit entrer la personne. Camille avait un gobelet de café dans la main et une boîte de beignets,

\- Je suis venu faire la paix avec toi s'excusa Camille

Asmodée la regarda en plissant les yeux, il l'invita à s'asseoir mais resta méfiant quand elle présenta les beignets. Camille roula des yeux en le regardant,

\- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné rassura Camille

\- Tu as peut-être glissé un aphrodisiaque dedans pour que je couche avec toi proposa Asmodée

\- Ben voyons moi je ne drogue personne pour coucher avec moi s'indigna Camille

Il leva un sourcil en la regardant, elle leva la main vers lui en faisant un sourire innocent. Elle se leva et s'en alla en soupirant, Azazel entra de nouveau dans son bureau après avoir vu Camille entrer après lui avec les beignets et le café.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait demanda Azazel

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais en tout cas, elle ne m'aura pas cette garce déclara Asmodée

\- Je vois souffla Azazel

Le téléphone d'Asmodée sonna pour l'informer qu'on demandait sa présence dans au labo du légiste, Azazel lui proposa de venir avec lui. Ils allèrent ensemble dans le laboratoire,

\- Alors les résultats ? questionna Asmodée

\- Je peux vous dire que cette fille a bien souffert avant de mourir répondit le médecin

\- Comment ça questionna Azazel

\- La balle a perforé son poumon qui s'est rempli de sang, de plus j'ai retrouvé des lésions vaginales et anales sur elle. J'ai bien retrouvé du sperme sur elle, les analyses ont montré que ce sont les deux hommes qui ont été tué. Ils étaient entrain de violer la jeune fille avant qu'ils ne soient tués par un justicier expliqua le médecin légiste

Ils entendirent des claquements de talons venir vers eux, ils virent Camille furieuse entrer dans la salle.

\- Asmodée, je te rappelle que je suis ton coéquipier donc j'ai le droit de venir avec toi et non Azazel fulmina Camille

Il soupira longuement, il termina ce qu'il avait à faire sur son bureau avant de rentrer chez lui. La blonde l'attendait sur le parking près de sa voiture,

\- Tu me raccompagnes s'il te plaît proposa Camille

\- Tu n'as pas ta voiture questionna Asmodée

\- Ma voiture est au garage alors tu m'emmènes demanda Camille

\- Prends un taxi ce n'est pas cher nargua Asmodée en montant dans sa voiture

Il rentra chez lui et fut accueillir par sa femme et sa fille cadette,

\- Où est Clary questionna Asmodée

\- Dans sa chambre entrain de faire ses devoirs répondit Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et desserra sa cravate après avoir enlevé sa veste, il s'assit pour se reposer avant d'aller aider sa femme dans la cuisine en lui racontant sa journée. Magnus était entrain de glousser avec Riley dans les bras, il l'embrassa sur le ventre ce qui le faisait rire.

\- Oui, tu es le fils à son papa roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant sur le ventre

Il lui changea la couche avant de rentrer dans le salon où Alec veillait sur les trois autres, les filles gazouillaient dans leurs transats. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils regardèrent leurs enfants tranquillement dans le salon. La voiture de Camille se gara devant la propriété des Morgenstern, elle entra dans la maison pour voir Lilith dans une robe de tailleur. Elle avait un sourire en grand en la voyant,

\- Enfin tu es là, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un qui pourrait être fort utile sourit Lilith

\- Ah oui s'étonna Camille

Elle l'emmena dans le bureau de Valentin, il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs avec les yeux noirs dans la pièce.

\- Qui est-ce questionna Camille

\- Vous devez être Camille Belcourt, je me présente Victor Aldertree se présenta l'homme

Elle se tourna vers son associée en haussant un sourcil, elle sourit en se déplaçant vers l'homme.

\- Figures-toi que monsieur Aldertree ici présent était l'ancien comptable de ton ex petit-ami révéla Lilith

\- Vraiment s'étonna Camille

\- Exacte mademoiselle, j'ai été son comptable. Je lui prenais de l'argent mais il a fini par le remarquer en plus que son enculé de mari annonce que j'ai failli le mettre sur la paille raconta Aldertree

\- Je vois, ce qui signifie que vous avez finis en prison conclue Camille

\- Je l'ai fait libérer sous caution après que j'ai demandé à l'avocat de la famille d'enquêter sur eux et je l'ai trouvée, il a hâte de se venger d'eux expliqua Lilith

\- Je vois souffla Camille

\- Je veux que Magnus Bane paye pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait surtout son mari à cause de lui, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent et ma famille ne m'adressent plus la parole déclara Aldertree

\- Vous faites partie de cette mission maintenant sourit Lilith

\- Merci beaucoup, veuillez m'excuser mesdames mais je dois m'occuper d'une urgence très délicate s'excusa Aldertree

\- A votre aise répondit Lilith

Elles le regardèrent partir de la pièce, la blonde se tourna vers son homologue. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en cuir qu'il y avait,

\- Je suppose qu'il doit bien baiser pour que tu l'acceptes en tant qu'associé décréta Camille

\- Je ne l'ai pas pris pour associé comme tu peux le prétendre, il est juste un pion dans ce plan que nous avons concocté. Il sera l'appât le temps que nous passons à l'action expliqua Lilith

\- S'il se fait buter, il n'en sera rien ricana Camille

\- Exact ricana Lilith

\- Verse le champagne ou autres boisson pour fêter ça proposa Camille

Elle se leva et alla prendre le champagne et deux flûtes, elles trinquèrent à leur plan. Aldertree revint plus tard pour mettre en place leur plan sans savoir qu'il allait être sacrifié, elles rigolèrent devant la naïveté de l'homme. Alec observa son beau-père entrain de jouer avec les enfants avec Magnus, Clary roucoula avec Riley avant de plisser le nez devant la couche pleine de son neveu.

\- Je crois que Riley a fait popo grimaça Clary

\- Tu veux aller le changer ou tu préfères que ce soit moi proposa Alec

\- Je vais aller le faire et ne t'en fais pas je sais changer une couche sourit Clary

Elle alla changer la couche de son neveu, Jena resta auprès d'Alec en mettant sa tête sur son flanc.

\- Eh petite peste c'est mon mari déclara Magnus

\- Lec à moi répliqua Jena

\- Eh c'est reparti soupira Jocelyn en voyant ses deux enfants se chamailler

Alec rigola, Clary revint avec Riley dans ses bras. Elle avait une tâche humide sur le haut. Ils la regardèrent avec curiosité,

\- Riley m'a fait pipi dessus pendant que je lui changeais sa couche révéla Clary

\- Ça arrive quand il est trop exposé au froid expliqua Alec en prenant son fils dans ses bras

\- Je comprends souffla Clary

Elle vit son frère et sa sœur entrain de se chamailler de nouveau, elle roula des yeux en comprenant que c'était pour Alec. Ils rentrèrent chez eux plus tard, ils allèrent coucher les enfants et les embrassèrent sur le front. Le couple regarda leurs enfants entrain de dormir tranquillement dans leurs berceaux,

\- Je voudrais qu'ils restent ainsi pour toujours souhaita Magnus en prenant son mari dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi mais notre souhait est impossible même si j'avoue que j'ai hâte de les voir courir dans la maison souffla Alec

\- C'est vrai moi aussi, je voudrais les voir gambader dans la maison même si j'ai peur pour les filles. Elles seront belles et elles attireront beaucoup de garçon, mon dieu je n'ai pas hâte qu'elles arrivent à l'adolescence lamenta Magnus

Il rigola devant la lamentation de son mari, il se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, Magnus enleva sa chemise et lança un regard coquin vers son amant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu me rejoins proposa Magnus

\- Tu me frottes le dos si je viens minauda Alec

Il ria avant de l'entraîner sous la douche, ils firent l'amour dans la douche avant de terminer leurs caresses dans le lit.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en se blottissant contre lui

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Ils s'endormirent tranquillement, pendant ce temps Maryse se tenait sur le balcon de sa chambre. Elle regarda la surface de la mer qui était sombre signe de la nuit, son mari vint la rejoindre et mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ma reine questionna Robert

\- J'ai été dans mes pensées c'est tout, je n'arrêterai pas de penser aux enfants. Ils ont tellement grandi, Alec est marié et a eu des enfants, Jace va bientôt se marier puis Isabelle et Max. Je sens que notre temps arrive bientôt à sa fin pour laisser bientôt le trône à l'un d'eux décréta Maryse

\- Je pense que Max va reprendre le trône, Alec et les deux autres aiment trop leurs compagnons et qu'ils ont un travail commenta Robert

Maryse hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration, sa perle se mit à briller fortement. Ses yeux se voilèrent entre eux, son mari la maintient. Elle se calma doucement en reprenant ses esprits,

\- Qu'as-tu vu questionna Robert

\- Max sur le trône avec sa reine sourit Maryse

\- Oh et qui est sa reine questionna Robert

Maryse eut un sourire malicieux en regardant son mari, elle refusa de lui dire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la reprise de Magnus et la jalousie de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Guest: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Maia 0067: Il sera encore naïf dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas et un moment trés chaud dans le chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: J'espère que tout va bien, pour te réconfortait voilà une de tes idées dans le chapitre qui sera à la hauteur de tes attentes**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi regarda Satan qui se sentait en plein forme" je t'assure que tu devrais aller voir un thérapie parce que j'ai mis un lemon dans ce chapitre et il est assez chaud "Explosion de colère de Satan" bon moi je vais aller préparer ma planche de surf au fait il est où Alec ? XD Pour la reine de Max j'ai laisser des indices et je parie que tu vas connaître trés bientôt**

 **HekateWitch1 : Et oui il va essayer de séduire sa femme pour savoir qui est sa future belle-fille, encore de la jalousie de la part de nos amoureux dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Lyna était entrain de rouler doucement sur le tapis d'éveil, Lara la regarda faire avec un sourire. Riley regarda Président Miaou près de lui, Lara était blotti contre Alec qui était allongé avec eux sur le tapis d'éveil. Il avait glissé un coussin pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se faire mal en roulant, Magnus bailla en entrant dans le salon. Il salua son mari et ses enfants, il prit son café et les observa avec un sourire heureux. Les enfants avaient trois mois à présent et ils adoraient rester sur le sol pour rouler sur eux-même, le couple aimait voir leurs enfants entrain de jouer sur le tapis d'éveil. Il ne restait qu'un mois à Magnus avant de retourner à l'hôpital pour son travail, Alec avait prévu de retourner à l'universitaire après c'est neuf mois d'absence. Il suivait toujours les cours par les notes qu'on lui transmettait, Magnus s'allongea près d'eux en retirant le coussin. Lyna roula près de son corps en se cognant doucement contre son torse, le médecin se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa avec amour. Riley gigota ses membres en regardant le chat se lever pour aller se reposer dans la chambre du couple, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux. Asmodée était toujours aussi vantard avec ses petits-enfants, il adorait prendre des photos pour les mettre dans son bureau. Ses collègues avaient cessé de le charrier car celui-ci répliquait toujours avec un sourire de fierté et de vantardise, d'après Jocelyn il avait commencé à planifier les futurs entraînements des enfants. La sirène rigolait alors que son mari secouait la tête dépité, il n'était pas le seul papy qui était fou d'eux. Robert adorait se promener avec les enfants en mettant des petites couronnes sur leurs têtes pour montrer leurs statuts de princesses et prince des mers, Maryse avait conclu que son mari avait complètement perdu la tête. Camille s'était rapproché d'eux en se faisant passer pour une bonne amie après s'être excusé, Asmodée était toujours méfiant envers elle. Elle était toujours de mèche avec Lilith qui avait à présent un nouvel associé, elles planifiaient toujours leurs plans pour obtenir la chair d'Alec pour avoir l'immortalité. Le couple regarda leurs enfants entrain de jouer sur le tapis,

\- Je les adore tellement mes petits trésors souffla Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je les adore, et dire que j'ai failli les perdre tous les quatre renifla Alec en se rappelant ses souvenirs douloureux

\- Eh mon chéri, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. C'est ce connard qui a voulu profiter de toi dans un moment où tu étais sans protection, en plus il est mort qui est malheureusement une déception pour moi car j'aurais voulu lui donner une mort horrible d'avoir touché à mon mari et nos enfants rassura Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Il se pencha la tête en le regardant avec amour, ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Les quadruplés sursautèrent en entendant la sonnette d'entrée, Luna se mit à sangloter doucement ce qui fit enrager Magnus sur le coup. Il se leva avec sa fille dans les bras et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur sa sœur et la fratrie avec Simon qui tenait plusieurs sacs, il soupira et les laissa entrer. Isabelle prit Luna dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue, elle rejoignit les autres dans le salon pour discuter. Clary prit Lara dans les bras et Jace prit son neveu dans ses bras alors que Simon prit Lyna dans les siens. Ils jouèrent avec les enfants qui riaient devant l'attention de leurs oncles et tantes envers eux, Magnus rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon. Clary leur donna les sacs en disant que c'était des cadeaux pour les enfants, il y avait plein de bodys, des bonnets avec des petites vestes pour eux. La sirène craqua devant un ensemble de grenouillère avec des bonnets d'animaux, il y avait celui avec un lapin, en renard, en poussin, en panda et d'autres animaux. Magnus éclatait de rire devant les messages amusants sur le devant de certains bodys, ils allèrent ranger les vêtements et les jouets dans la chambre des enfants. Ils remercièrent la fratrie et Clary avec Simon, Riley se mit à pleurer doucement dans les bras de Jace. La sirène jeta un coup d'œil et vit que c'était l'heure de la téter, il prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit téter. Clary et Isabelle fondirent devant la bouille de Riley qui tétait, Lara et Luna se mirent à gémir pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Elles les embrassèrent ce qui les fit rire, Alec termina de donner la téter à Riley.

\- Jace, ça te dirait de prendre Riley pour lui faire son rôt proposa Alec

\- Avec joie, allez viens petit poisson lune gloussa Jace

Il le berça doucement en tapotant dans son dos, Alec prit Lyna pour la nourrir.

\- Alors comment vous trouver les vêtements questionna Clary

\- Je les adore, merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- C'est vrai, ils sont magnifiques même si je suis étonné que tu sois allé dans un centre commercial sans te perdre se moqua Magnus

\- Idiot souffla Clary en lui donnant un coup de poing

Il ria en frottant la zone endolorie,

\- Nous voulons acheter un autre ensemble mais il avait quelqu'un qui a refusé catégoriquement de l'acheter expliqua Isabelle

\- Et c'était quoi comme ensemble interrogea Magnus curieux

\- C'était des ensembles de c-a-n-a-r-d, il a refusé catégoriquement en disant que ses nièces et son neveu ne vont pas s'habiller en créature de l'enfer raconta Clary en soupirant

\- Eh bien biscuit, tu as le chic pour les choisir se moqua Magnus

\- Hé Jace est mon premier petit ami alors que toi tu as eu une longue liste de conquête de la taille de la statue de la liberté rétorqua Clary

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et se tourna vers son beau-frère, elle fit un regard d'excuse envers lui.

\- Je suis désolée Alec s'excusa Clary

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses questionna Alec

\- Bien d'avoir évoqué les conquêtes de Magnus devant toi, répondit Clary

\- Ce n'est rien vu que c'était sa vie d'avant maintenant il est marié avec moi sourit Alec en prenant la main de son mari

Il lui embrassa la main en le serrant encore plus, ils sourirent entre eux avec amour. Ils entendirent un cri de dégoût et pivotèrent la tête vers la source du bruit, ils rigolèrent en voyant Jace tenir à bout de bras Riley après que celui-ci ait vomi sur lui. Le petit garçon riait d'avoir vomi sur son oncle, celui-ci grimaça en regardant le petit garçon.

\- Après Luna et maintenant Riley, quelqu'un d'autre qui veut me vomir dessus ronchonna Jace

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec en prenant son fils

\- Ce n'est pas bien chéri, vaux mieux que tu vomisses dans les cheveux de ta tante Clary gloussa Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

\- Laisse Alec, je lui donnerai la pâtée lors de l'entraînement se moqua Clary

\- Ah oui, je te bats à chaque fois rétorqua Magnus

\- C'est ça, on va voir qui est le plus fort entre nous défia Clary

\- Pas besoin d'attendre, je te prends maintenant Bane défia Magnus

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir Bane répliqua Clary

Les deux commencèrent à se battre sur le tapis d'éveil des enfants, Alec secoua la tête pendant que les autres étaient entrain de rire en les regardant se battre. Clary se fit basculer sur le torse de Magnus en le plaquant contre son poids, celui-ci lui fit une prise de lutte et elle se fit piéger. Elle abandonna en tapant sur le tapis, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui la fit bouder.

\- En tout cas Magnus est plus fort que Clary remarqua Isabelle

\- Non, nous sommes du même niveau, on s'est bagarrés pour nous amuser mais jamais je ne combattrai ma petite sœur déclara Magnus

\- Parce qu'on pense qu'on va faire mal à l'autre même si les agents fédéraux eux te font très mal grimaça Clary en se souvenant des coups qu'elle s'était pris avec eux

Elle hocha la tête en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait vu après qu'ils aient libéré Alec de Valentin, elle avait vu le trio des Bane entrain de combattre des ennemis dangereux, principalement Clary. Jace lui avait raconté comment la jeune femme était sortie de la maison en moto, ils restèrent avec eux avant de rentrer chez eux pour laisser le couple tranquille. Alec était entrain de plier le linge des enfants qui avait été acheté par la fratrie et Clary avec Simon, Magnus était dans le salon entrain de regarder la télé en surveillant les enfants.

\- Chéri, on commande ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de commander pour eux, il alla payer le livreur. La sirène les rejoignit dans le salon avec les commandes qu'ils avaient commandées, ils mangèrent tranquillement après avoir couché les enfants.

\- Dans un mois tu vas reprendre le boulot non questionna Alec

\- Je ne suis pas pressé de reprendre le boulot en plus que je vais te laisser seul avec les enfants même si je sais que tu vas retourner à l'université soupira Magnus

\- Jocelyn est d'accord pour garder les enfants pendant qu'on sera occupé par nos affaires révéla Alec

\- Comme Jena est à la maternelle, disons qu'elle s'ennuie un peu à la maison après qu'elle est finie de terminer son tableau pour sa galerie expliqua Magnus

Il acquiesça des mots de son mari, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant des baisers humides sur son cou et des mains le caresser, il gémit de plaisir en repoussant son amant sans ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit une voix rauque, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry Shum Jr dans son lit.

\- Oh par Neptune surpris Alec

\- Bonjour Alexander, tu as bien dormi salua une voix

Il tourna la tête et vit Godfrey Gao assis près de lui, les deux hommes le firent s'allonger tranquillement en l'embrasser de partout. Il commença à se laisser aller quand il se rappela de Magnus,

\- NON, je ne peux pas tromper Magnus refusa Alec en les repoussant

Ils essayèrent de le persuader, il ferma les yeux avant de sentir des mains familières sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il vit Magnus devant lui.

\- Mon amour susurra Magnus

\- C'est avec toi que je veux être souffla Alec en l'enlaçant

Il l'embrassa passionnément, Alec se réveilla après avoir senti quelque chose d'humide dans son caleçon. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui pour voir Magnus le regarder mécontent, il rougit violemment en se souvenant de son rêve érotique sur son mari.

\- Tu as bien dormi mon amour articula Magnus

\- Oui un peu, je crois que je vais aller voir les enfants s'ils sont réveillés proposa Alec pour fuir son amant

Il se leva avant de se faire plaquer sur le lit, il regarda son mari qui avait une lueur barbare dans les yeux ce qui le faisait frémir d'excitation.

\- Je t'ai entendu gémir presque toute la nuit sur ton amant qui te faisait l'amour passionnément, je t'ai entendu dire son nom plusieurs fois avec tes lèvres pécheresses dont tu étais entrain de lui donner susurra Magnus en lui bécotant un baiser

\- Magnus bredouilla Alec

\- C'est le nom que tu étais entrain de prononcer plusieurs fois, alors mon timide mari était entrain de faire un rêve érotique sur moi gloussa Magnus

Il allait parler quand il l'embrassa langoureusement, il embrassa son cou en tenant ses mains avec les siennes. Il le tenait d'une seule main pendant qu'il glissait l'autre main sous son t-shirt, Alec gémit d'aise devant les baisers et les caresses de son mari. Il lécha son oreille,

\- C'est moi que tu aimes ou le Magnus dans tes rêves susurra Magnus

\- Je…Je…Ah…Magnus gémit Alec

\- Lequel tu veux dans ton lit, moi ou l'autre Magnus qui te faisait l'amour tendrement dans ton rêve susurra Magnus en léchant son oreille

Il miaula de plaisir et tourna la tête pour vouloir embrasser son mari, celui-ci releva la tête pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser.

\- Du tout mon amour dis-moi ce que je veux entendre ensuite tu auras mes lèvres susurra Magnus

\- Toi je ne veux que toi Magnus, c'est toi que j'aime confia Alec

\- Bonne réponse mon amour déclara Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui faire l'amour, après ça Alec était blotti dans ses bras et essayait d'écouter les enfants à travers le baby-phone.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore réveillés constata Alec

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont dû veiller tard hier soir proposa Magnus

Il roula des yeux en se levant, il rougit en sentant le sperme couler entre ses cuisses. Il évita de regarder son mari et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ressortit plus tard et alla dans la chambre des enfants. Les enfants étaient entrain de gazouiller dans leurs berceaux, Lara était entrain de faire des bulles avec sa bouche et regardait Lyna. Riley était entrain de bouger ses jambes ce qui le fit rouler sur Luna, ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre ce qui les fit pleurer. Tous les quatre se mirent à pleurer ensemble, le couple sourit en voyant leurs enfants entrain de pleurer. Ils les prirent dans leurs bras et les consolèrent, ils les mirent dans leurs transats. Alec prit Lyna dans les bras pour téter, il regarda sa fille aînée dans les bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Magnus, je suis entrain de réfléchir, et je vais commencer à leur donner les biberons proposa Alec

\- C'est une excellente idée, mais tu devras alterner pour qu'ils puissent doucement s'habituer au biberon comme tu vas retourner en cour expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Une semaine plus tard Alec introduit les biberons pour les quadruplés, au départ ils étaient réticents à les boires préférant s'acharner sur le t-shirt d'Alec mais par la suite ils c'étaient habitué. Un mois plus tard Magnus était retourné à son travail, le directeur était heureux de le retrouver dans son hôpital. Les infirmières craquaient sur lui maintenant qu'il était papa, beaucoup se battaient pour être avec lui quand il allait faire une opération ou une intervention chirurgicale. Il souriait à ça mais ne disait rien au vu qu'il était marié, il fut biper en urgence vers l'accueil. Il alla et vit les ambulanciers venir dans l'accueil en poussant un patient, celui-ci avait une jambe fracturée et un bras complètement déboîté. Il avait plusieurs contusions sur le corps, ils expliquèrent vite fait la santé du patient avant de le laisser entre les mains de Magnus. Celui-ci commença à ausculter le patient, il l'examina avant de remarquer des côtes cassées. Il ordonna aux infirmières et aux aides-soignants d'emmener le patient en soin intensif rapidement, il demanda à Catarina de préparer une salle d'intervention rapidement. Il pratiqua en urgence son opération sur le même patient, il remodela ses côtes rapidement pour qu'il soit hors de danger. Il souffla de soulagement en annonçant la fin de l'intervention, tous le félicitèrent ce qui le fit hocher la tête. Il rentra plus tard chez lui et se fit accueillir par ses enfants qui riaient avec son mari, il les embrassa tous en les faisant glousser. Alec embrassa son mari et lui réchauffa son dîner, il mangea et alla prendre sa douche avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur son lit. La sirène coucha les enfants avant de le rejoindre, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit dans ses bras. Au beau milieu de la nuit il dût se lever après avoir entendu son biper qui lui signalait une urgence, il se leva et se prépara avant de partir. Il retrouva sa meilleure amie qui lui donna les dossiers de ses patients et il s'occupa de ceux qui étaient urgents avant de terminer des moins urgents, après avoir travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit il rentra finalement chez lui pour s'endormir dans le canapé pour ne pas déranger son mari. Celui-ci se réveilla et le vit écroulé sur le canapé, il l'embrassa chastement ce qui le fit se réveiller doucement.

\- Va dormir dans la chambre pour mieux te reposer proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête et alla dans leur chambre pour se reposer, la sirène s'occupa des enfants. Quelques semaines plus tard Alec se rendit à l'hôpital pour les examens de santé des enfants, les infirmières et certains médecins vinrent roucouler avec eux.

\- Ce qu'ils sont choux roucoula une aide-soignante en regardant Luna

\- Merci beaucoup, nous allons faire les examens avec docteur Gray signala Alec en poussant la poussette

\- Oh quel dommage souffla une infirmière

Il poussa la poussette vers le bureau de Tessa, celle-ci était heureuse de les voir. Elle commença à ausculter les enfants, elle embrassa à chaque fois les enfants.

\- Ce que tu es mignon toi alors, le portrait craché de ton père roucoula Tessa en regardant Riley

Alec gloussa légèrement devant les propos de la jeune femme, elle prit Luna qui se mit à pleurer n'aimant pas être touché par autre que sa famille. Tessa la consola doucement ce qui était loin de la calmer, la sirène prit sa fille qui se calma doucement en sentant les bras de son père. La pédiatre nota les poids et la taille des enfants tout en disant à Alec,

\- Tout semble parfait à part peut-être Lyna comme tu m'as dit qu'elle avait fait un peu de fièvre la veille, je vais lui prescrire des antibiotiques pour la fièvre au cas où. Tu devras le dissoudre dans son biberon et assures-toi qu'elle termine sa bouteille conseilla Tessa

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Bien je ne te retiens pas trop en fait si je voudrais que ses bouts de chou restent encore un peu mais vous devez voir Magnus n'est-ce pas déduit Tessa

\- Oui, je vais passer lui faire voir les enfants pour le remotiver un peu sourit Alec

Il les emmena dans le bureau de Magnus après avoir salué la pédiatre qui leur avait donné un autre rendez-vous, il arriva au niveau de la porte quand une femme blonde vint lui barrer la route en voulant roucouler avec les enfants,

\- Oh ce qu'ils sont mignons, vraiment adorable complimenta la jeune femme

\- Merci beaucoup…commença Alec

\- Vous aussi êtes très attrayant, je m'appelle Lydia Brandwell se présenta la jeune femme

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood-Bane se présenta Alec

\- Ces petits sucres d'orges, oh je suis la fille du directeur de l'hôpital donc je peux vous aider peut-être proposa Lydia

\- Je viens juste de faire examiner les enfants par le pédiatre expliqua Alec

Lydia s'exclama de surprise et commença à vanter les mérites de l'hôpital de son père ce qui agaça fortement le noiraud surtout qu'elle le touchait volontairement,

\- Bien sûr mon père recherche des personnes méritant pour moi mais je n'ai personne qui soit à ma hauteur expliqua Lydia

\- Je trouve cela très bien mais je dois y aller décréta Alec

\- Mais voyons, je vous invite à déjeuner proposa Lydia

Magnus sortit de son bureau pour voir son mari avec ses enfants entrain de discuter avec Lydia, quand il s'approcha d'eux il entendit la proposition de Lydia de les inviter à déjeuner.

\- Alexander, comment ça s'est passé les examens des enfants demanda Magnus en les interrompant

\- Magnus, tout va bien sourit Alec de soulagement de voir son mari

\- Oh vous vous connaissez questionna Lydia

\- C'est exact Mademoiselle Brandwell, je vous présente mon mari Alexander Lightwood-Bane et nos enfants, présenta Magnus de nouveau

\- Attendez vous êtes son mari s'étonna Lydia

\- Exactement sourit Magnus

\- Oh je vois souffla Lydia

Elle se rapprocha d'Alec en lui touchant le bras ce qui ne plût pas à Magnus, il ressentit de la jalousie en la regardant flirter avec son mari.

\- Mademoiselle Brandwell, je crois que votre père doit vous chercher partout proposa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi, eh bien à plus Alec docteur Bane salua Lydia

Elle lança un clin d'œil à Alec qui frémit de dégoût, plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec revint pour apporter le déjeuner pour Magnus, il se fit draguer encore une fois par un homme. Le médecin fut enrager par le personnel qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer son mari sous son nez, il le fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte à clefs pour ne pas être dérangé par le personnel de l'hôpital. Alec se tourna vers son mari en souriant, il remarqua les yeux mécontents de son mari.

\- Un problème mon amour questionna Alec

\- Non, juste que je suis inquiet à ton sujet c'est tout répondit Magnus

\- Comment ça questionna Alec

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas de cet avis mon amour, déshabilles-toi pour que je vérifie ton état déclara Magnus en s'asseyant derrière son bureau

Alec le regarda et commença à se déshabiller devant le regard appréciateur de son mari, il s'assit sur la table avec appréhension. Magnus se leva de sa chaise et prit son stéthoscope pour écouter le battement de cœur de son amant, il posa le métal froid sur sa peau ce qui le fit frissonner. Il gloussa légèrement avant de retirer son stéthoscope,

\- Je suis désolé Alexander, mais je n'entends pas ton cœur avec ça alors je vais faire à la traditionnelle susurra Magnus

Il posa sa tête sur le cœur de son amant, il lui caressa doucement la peau avant de le palper au niveau de son entre-jambe doucement. Il gémit de plaisir doucement, le médecin sourit et embrassa son amant en glissant sa langue dans la caverne humide. Il lui fit retirer son caleçon pour prendre son sexe, il le masturba ce qui le fit gémir de plus en plus fort. Il recula doucement,

\- Tu pourrais t'allonger pour que je t'examine en profondeur Alexander susurra Magnus

Il s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation, Magnus se mit entre ses jambes et happa son membre dans sa bouche. Alec agrippa l'essuie-tout de la table en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus relâcha son sexe et souleva ses hanches pour glisser sa langue. La sirène secoua la tête sous le plaisir, il masturba le sexe tout en enfouissant sa langue plus profondément dans l'intimité de son amant. Il cria le nom de son amant, il le relâcha en allant dans son tiroir pour prendre le lubrifiant. Alec le regarda en se mordant les lèvres, Magnus défit son pantalon et se lubrifia en regardant son amant.

\- Je dois vérifier la température de votre corps maintenant, ça vous gène gloussa Magnus

\- Je suis très malade alors soignez-moi docteur Bane susurra Alec en faisant une pose aguichante

Il se lécha les lèvres et le prit par les jambes en tirant vers lui, il le pénétra doucement avant commencer à onduler ses hanches. Il cria de plaisir sous les déhanchements de son mari, il se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il tira encore plus vers lui pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément ce qui frôla sa prostate, il hurla de plaisir. Magnus continua avant d'avoir une idée perverse, il donna un coup fort avant de se retirer net de lui. Alec cria de frustration, il regarda son amant qui remit son pantalon.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté demanda Alec

Il sourit perversement avant de s'installer sur sa chaise en le regardant,

\- Excite-moi si tu veux que je continue de te faire l'amour déclara Magnus en l'observant

Alec se leva de la table et se branla devant lui, il s'agenouilla devant Magnus en se branlant. Il commença à se doigter en le regardant, il gémissait le nom de Magnus pendant que celui-ci le regarda avec délectation.

\- S'il…te…plaît…Magnus…mon…amour…fais-moi…l'amour supplia Alec en se doigtant

\- Pourquoi donc est-ce que je ferais ça ? C'est vrai tu es entrain d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur toi alors que tu m'appartiens Alexander susurra Magnus

La sirène cria de plaisir en tremblant, le médecin sortit son membre et le fit le geste de venir. Alec se précipita sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il se plaça sur son membre et gémit de satisfaction de se savoir rempli. Il bougea ses hanches en couinant de plaisir, son amant le maintient par les hanches en lui donnant des coups butoirs ce qui le fit se cambrer. Ses yeux se révulsèrent quand il se déversa sur son mari, celui-ci continua en sentant la paroi interne de sa sirène se resserrer autour de lui. Il tomba sur lui étant fatigué,

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire ça mais j'étais jaloux de voir tout le monde entrain de te draguer devant moi s'excusa Magnus

Alec mit la main sur son coquillage et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout au monde confia Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la cavale de Camille et les enquêteurs de la commission interne. Bisous glacées.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Je vois que tu as apprécier le rêve torride d'Alec, je réserve encore un autre chapitre encore plus cahud pour me faire pardonner pour les chapitres qui viennent**

 **HekateWitch1: Une jalousie qui devint trés torride seulement XD je vais faire un autre encore plus chaud que ça XD alors tiens toi prêt**

 **Lavigne126: j'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant par contre tu vas me détester un peu dans le prochain chapitre mais je vais mettre un chapitre pour me faire pardonner qui sera vraiment hot XD**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi allongea sur le transat pour bronzer" je suis contente qu'il soit de retour mais il me fais peur quand il s'enferme dans son bureau comme ça mais bon il y aura deux chapitre sans lemon pour le moment mais j'ai réservé un qui est vraiment trop chaud qui sera l'ultime tsunami en enfer " éclair derrière Hachi" ce que je suis méchante" XD Magnus ne savait pas que Alec a rejeté les deux pour lui, il est trés jaloux même de lui-même XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec était concentré sur son cours en écoutant son professeur expliqués plusieurs situations de crise pour les patients, il écrivit ses notes avant d'entendre la sonnerie sonner signe que la classe était terminée. Il sortit et attendit Clary qui ramassait ses affaires, un mois était passé depuis qu'il avait repris ses cours. Les enfants avaient à présent cinq mois, il les laissait avec Jocelyn qui les occupait avant que Magnus ou Alec viennent les récupérer après leurs boulots ou leurs cours. Magnus avait bien repris son travail, il était toujours pris avec ses opérations et ses interventions chirurgicales. Catarina l'accompagnait toujours en demandant des nouvelles des enfants, Ragnor passait voir son meilleur ami en discutant sur les enfants. Raphaël rendait aussi visite Magnus ou plutôt volait quelques photos des enfants pour les mettre dans son bureau, quand le médecin le confrontait sur les vols de ses photos. Il haussait les épaules en disant que l'un d'eux était son filleul, Magnus roulait des yeux en l'écoutant. Il était ravi de la situation aussi, Tessa s'occupait des enfants. Comme l'avait prédit Catarina au début Luna avait pris du poids et était au même niveau que ses sœurs et son frère, ils les emmenaient toujours dans l'océan. Les enfants adoraient les grimaces de Robert et les roucoulements de Maryse, ils étaient toujours entrain de rire à chaque visite. Le couple royal s'occupait des enfants pendant que Magnus et Alec nageaient dans la mer en amoureux, ils les laissaient s'occuper des enfants pour qu'ils puissent profiter des enfants et ils appréciaient le geste. Rare où les deux retrouvèrent leurs enfants sur les trônes près des parents d'Alec, Robert avec son trident qui regardait suspicieusement ses petits-enfants alors que Maryse riait en le voyant faire ça. Ils retournaient plus tard chez eux, Magnus et Clary continuaient les entraînements au bureau du FBI, Alec emmenait les enfants assez souvent dans le local pour voir Magnus s'entraîner. A ce moment Asmodée prenait la poussette des enfants et faisait un tour avec eux auprès de ses collègues, il vanta ses petits-enfants avec fierté ce qui fit rire beaucoup Alec et soupirer de dépit Magnus. Alec suivit Clary vers leurs endroits pour manger en attendant les autres, ils discutèrent sur le cours qu'ils avaient ensemble. Jace et les autres arrivèrent rapidement, il embrassa sa petite amie et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Jace

\- Rien, le cours était assez passionnant mais ça va dans l'ensemble répondit Clary

\- Tu as appelé Jocelyn pour les enfants questionna Isabelle en se tournant vers Alec

\- Pour le moment ça va, ils sont entrain de manger avec Jocelyn répondit Alec

Depuis son retour à l'université, Alec téléphonait à sa belle-mère pour savoir pour les enfants. Il fut moqué par sa fratrie du fait qu'il était un vrai papa poule envers eux, il avait rétorqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre car ils n'avaient pas d'enfant en bas âges. Plus tard il alla chez sa belle-mère pour récupérer ses enfants, quand il entra dans la maison il vit Jocelyn entrain de roucouler avec Riley qui gazouillait avec elle. Les filles étaient sur le tapis d'éveil entrain de chanter avec la musique qu'avait mis leur grand-mère, il sourit et sortit son téléphone et les filma discrètement. Magnus et Alec avaient rempli leurs téléphones de photo des enfants, la plupart du temps Clary volait les photos en les transférant sur son propre téléphone avant de les partager avec tout le monde. Il s'approcha ce qui fit crier les filles ayant vu leur père, il prit Lara en l'embrassant bruyamment suivit de ses autres enfants. Il prit Riley pour que la rousse puisse se lever pour aller préparer les sacs des quadruplés, elle les emmena pour lui. Il les mit dans le coffre, il écouta sa belle-mère entrain de lui parler de la journée des enfants et les bêtises et elle ria en les comparants avec Magnus. Elle l'aida à les mettre dans leurs sièges-enfants, il rentra plus tard dans l'appartement en utilisant l'ascenseur avec la poussette. Il les détacha un par un en les mettant dans leur transat, il alla préparer leur biberon de lait. Les enfants avaient commencé doucement les petits pots de légumes, Magnus avait conseillé de commencer par les légumes avant de jouer avec eux comme il avait fait avec leur père lors de la grossesse. Les mimiques de Magnus le firent sourire en se rappelant des souvenirs, les enfants adoraient les petits pots de légumes de même que les plats fait maison de Jocelyn. Magnus rentra à la maison et les embrassa ce qui les fit glousser, il alla dans la cuisine et embrassa son mari. Il enlaça par-derrière en goûtant le plat qu'il était entrain de préparer,

\- Tu prépares quoi, ça a l'air bon tout cela complimenta Magnus

\- Je suis entrain de préparer du risotto aux champignons avec du poulet aux légumes répondit Alec en lui faisant manger une tranche de carotte

Il croqua et le mangea avant de lui faire un bisou dans le cou, il alla dans le salon pour jouer avec ses enfants. Il les fit allonger sur le tapis en les faisant rire, il fit sembler de grogner en les embrasser chacun leur tours. Il chatouilla Lyna avant d'embrasser Luna dans le cou, il fit des bisous-papillon sur la joue de Riley et joua avec les pieds de Lara. Alec sortit de la cuisine avec quatre petits plats pour eux, il les posa sur la table. Magnus les attrapa pour les mettre dans leur transat, il joua quelques minutes avec Lyna dans les bras ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Ils les nourrirent à tour de rôle, après le repas ils mangèrent en attendant qu'ils digèrent. Ils les surveillèrent tout en mangeant, Riley babilla dans son langage alors que ses sœurs le regardaient babiller. Ils prirent deux chacun dans leurs bras pour les emmener dans leur chambre, ils les firent prendre leur bain avant de les coucher. Ils les embrassèrent à tour de rôle avant de les voir s'endormir. Alec les contemplait avec un regard de fierté et de tendresse, Magnus vint le rejoindre en mettant sa main sur son ventre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit tourner vers lui, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils regardèrent de nouveau leurs enfants, ils allèrent dans leur chambre après ça. Magnus s'étira complètement en faisant craquer ses muscles, la sirène se mordit les lèvres en regardant le dos musclé de son mari. Celui-ci sentit le regard de son amant sur lui, et l'apprécia, il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain. Le noiraud fit la vaisselle et rangea un peu l'appartement et le lit, il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, il vit Magnus entrain de prendre sa douche. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux pour les laver, il entra dans la cabine de douche. Il se retourna et eut les pupilles dilatées en regardant son mari le rejoindre dans la douche, il le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils firent l'amour passionnément avant de continuer dans leur lit, le médecin se bascula sur le lit en regardant sa sirène les joues rouges et en sueur. Ils se sourirent extatique après leurs orgasmes, il vint se blottir dans ses bras.

\- C'était incroyable ce soir n'est-ce pas gloussa Alec

\- Je ne dirai pas ça, d'habitude je peux mieux faire parce que ce soir je me suis trouvé trop moyen nargua Magnus

Il éclata de rire devant la plaisanterie de son amant, ils se racontèrent leurs journées avant de dormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en entendant les pleurs venir dans la chambre des enfants, il alla dans la chambre pour voir Lara entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il la prit et la consola doucement, il vérifia sa couche et vit qu'elle était propre. Il massa doucement son ventre mais elle continua de pleurer, il marcha en essayant de la calmer. Elle gémit doucement mais continua de sangloter, Magnus se réveilla en entendant les sanglots de Lara et rejoignit son mari dans le salon. Il vit sa fille entrain de pleurer avec son mari,

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que notre petit ange est entrain de pleurer questionna Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, va te coucher je m'occupe d'elle conseilla Alec

\- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser ça gérer tout seul, donne-la moi que je m'occupe d'elle proposa Magnus en levant les bras

Il lui donna sa fille à son mari et l'embrassa sur le front, il la prit et la calma un peu. Il toucha son front et remarqua qu'elle était un peu fiévreuse,

\- Elle est un peu fiévreuse, je pense qu'elle a dû attraper un coup de froid et va faire un biberon d'eau avec un peu du médicaments qu'a prescrits Tessa décréta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et alla faire un biberon d'eau pour sa fille, il revint avec. Magnus la donna à Lara, elle but à moitié le biberon. Elle s'endormit calmement, Alec la reprit pour la mettre avec ses sœurs et frères quand il stoppa sa marche en observant la chambre. Il se tourna vers son mari, celui-ci comprit son intention.

\- Je vais prendre Riley et Lyna proposa Magnus

Ils prirent les autres enfants et les mirent entre eux pour surveiller au cas où, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla avec une main sur sa joue. Il regarda et vit la main de Luna sur son visage, il sourit en voyant les positions de ses enfants qui étaient entrain de dormir. Riley dormait en étoile avec sa tétine dans sa bouche, Lyna dormait sur le côté avec un pied sur le ventre de Luna qui était collé à elle. Lara était allongé à moitié sur Alec qui avait une main sur son dos, il se leva discrètement et prit une photo d'eux sur le lit. Lyna se réveilla avec sa tétine dans sa bouche et regarda son père réveillé qui les contemplait dormir,

\- Bien dormie ma princesse gloussa Magnus

Elle sourit à son père, Alec se réveilla à son tour ayant senti un poids sur son torse. Ils se sourirent amoureusement après s'être regardé,

\- Bonjour amour de ma vie et bonjour ma princesse salua Alec en embrassant sa fille aînée

Elle rigola, ils attendirent que les autres se réveillent. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers le bureau du FBI, à peine qu'ils arrivèrent Clary et Jace s'accaparèrent chacun un des quadruplés. Jace prit Lara dans les bras et Clary prit Luna dans les bras, ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Asmodée vint les rejoindre en saluant son fils et son gendre, il roucoula avec ses petits-enfants. Il embrassa Riley dans le cou ce qui le fit rire, Lyna babilla mécontente de n'avoir pas d'attention avant que son grand-père la prenne dans ses bras à son tour. Il regarda son gendre qui hocha la tête, il prit la poussette et alla faire un tour avec eux pendant que Magnus et les trois autres s'entraînent. Alec regarda son mari s'échauffer, il commença à attaquer les agents fédéraux. Puis ce fut le tour de Clary qui s'entraîna avec ses fils, elle mit KO presque la moitié des agents, Jace combattit férocement. Ils passèrent à entraînement au tir, la sirène s'entraîna avec le médecin. Celui-ci lui enseignait comment tirer avec une arme, ils allèrent dans le bureau pour récupérer les enfants. Ils rigolèrent en voyant Asmodée entrain de faire le paon avec les enfants devant tout le monde,

\- Oh non, c'est l'heure de partir bouda Asmodée

\- Oui, nous devons passer voir mes parents et puis nous passerons avec les enfants ce soir si tu veux proposa Alec

\- D'accord, je vais attendre de retrouver mes petits trésors n'est-ce pas mes petits chéris papy a hâte de vous apprendre à tirer avec un semi-automatique en vous récurant le nez roucoula Asmodée

Alec roula des yeux en gloussant alors que le médecin approuva l'entraînement futur avec son père, ils allèrent vers le parking quand ils furent interpellés par une voix qu'ils reconnurent entre mille. Ils se retournèrent et virent Camille venir vers eux avec une peluche, la sirène fit un geste pour protéger ses enfants de la blonde.

\- Je voulais vous offrir ça pour les enfants proposa Camille

\- Je te remercie Camille remercia Magnus

\- Voie ce geste comme un geste d'excuse après tout ce que j'ai fait envers vous s'excusa Camille

Il hocha la tête et aida Alec à entrer les enfants, ils s'en allèrent après avoir roulé assez loin du centre du FBI. Magnus gara la voiture et sortit un couteau et déchira la peluche et trouva le GPS à l'intérieur, Il jeta la peluche dehors avec la puce. Alec ne dit rien et posa sa main sur la main de son mari, le geste le calma. Ils allèrent dans la mer, Robert et Maryse furent contents de retrouver leurs petits-enfants. Les enfants commencèrent doucement à nager avec leur queue, Alec regarda Magnus les yeux levé vers la surface. Il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le fit se détendre doucement, il se blottit contre le ventre de la sirène. Celui-ci se mit à siffler mélodieusement, des baleines vinrent nager près d'eux en chantant pour répondre aux sifflements d'Alec. Les chants des baleines firent sourire Magnus qui se redressa de sa position et regarda les mammifères nager près d'eux, il se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa en comprenant sa raison.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi et merci d'essayer de me calmer remercia Magnus

\- Je n'aime pas que tu sois contrarié décréta Alec

Il sourit et se leva pour tirer son amant vers lui, il le fit danser dans l'eau en chantant. Etant en sirène sa voix était mélodieuse, il ria en sifflant pour l'accompagner dans son chant. Plus tard ils rentrèrent dans le palais et virent les enfants chacun sur les genoux de Robert et de Maryse sur les trônes, ils avaient chacun une petite couronne dans les cheveux. Ils sourirent et vinrent vers eux, ils babillèrent assez fortement en nageant vers leurs parents. Ils restèrent pour un moment avant de partir ayant promis Asmodée de passer avec les enfants, comme promis ils passèrent chez les parents de Magnus. Le patriarche prit ses petits(enfants dans ses bras en les embrassant, Magnus commença à se chamailler avec Jena pour Alec.

\- C'est mon mari espèce de peste répliqua Magnus

\- Alec est à moi, je vais me marier avec lui quand je serai grande rétorqua Jena en le menaçant du doigt

\- Je suis déjà marié avec lui petite idiote déclara Magnus en montrant son alliance

Elle se mit à pleurer envers sa mère sur le fait que Magnus était marié à Alec, Clary se mêla dans la chamaillerie en soutenant sa sœur qu'Alec pourrait se séparer avec leur frère. Ils restèrent chez eux à la demande de Jocelyn, à l'heure du coucher Asmodée prit les enfants pour qu'ils puissent dormir avec eux. Magnus était allongé sur le lit en boudant, Alec sortit de la douche.

\- Tu vas encore bouder sur le fait que Clary ait suggérer que le divorce était envisageable taquina Alec

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que biscuit ait pu dire ça, tu es à moi et non à cette peste déclara Magnus

Il vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Camille gara sa voiture dans l'allée avant de rentrer dans la maison des Morgenstern, depuis la mort de son mari et de son fils Lilith vivait comme une reine. Elle dépensait l'argent dans les bijoux et les vêtements extravagants, elle gérait malgré tout l'entreprise de son défunt mari pour qu'elle ait de l'argent. Elle s'assit en face de son associée, elle croisa les jambes en l'observant.

\- Alors où est Aldertree questionna Camille en ne voyant pas leur appât

\- Il est dans sa chambre entrain de se reposer comme j'ai couché avec lui ricana Lilith

\- Je vois, tu profites de la vie à ce que je vois constata Camille

Elle se leva du canapé en se servant un verre de whisky, elle le but cul sec avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

\- J'ai oublié de t'en proposer, tu en veux un peu proposa Lilith

\- Pour le moment non, je suis en service. Mon plan a un peu d'accroche comme ils se méfient tous de moi, est-ce que j'ai été un peu top vache se demanda Camille

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout la charité ma pauvre Camille, tu as voulu coucher avec le père de ton ex-petit ami qui est à présent marié avec une sirène dont tu n'as pas réussie à te débarrasser. Tu as couché avec mon fils pour tomber enceinte et faire passer l'enfant pour celui de ton ex ce qui n'a pas réussi, puis tu as tué Valentin même si sur le coup-là tu as été une aide raconta Lilith

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été blanc comme neige dans cette histoire ricana Camille

Elles éclatèrent de rire pour leur plan sournois, Aldertree les rejoignit plus tard dans le petit salon. Ils parlèrent encore une fois de leurs plans, pendant ce temps Asmodée était à son bureau et vit les agents fédéraux qui étaient différents d'eux. Azazel entra dans son bureau,

\- Qu'est-ce-que les affaires internes fichent ici questionna Asmodée

\- Je n'en sais rien mais l'un de nous va avoir des problèmes, c'est moi qui te le dis conclu Azazel

Il était sur le point de répondre quand son téléphone sonna, il le prit et rejoignit le bureau de son directeur. Il entra et vit les agents des affaires internes debout,

\- Directeur, vous m'avez appelé questionna Asmodée

\- Oui, entrez et fermez la porte ordonna le directeur

Il referma la porte et se fit face à son directeur et les agents fédéraux,

\- Bane, avez-vous soupçonnez votre coéquipière Camille Belcourt d'une manière suspecte interrogea l'un d'eux

\- La plupart du temps on va le dire, cette femme pour rester poli dans cette pièce sortait avec mon fils au lycée. Maintenant elle est toujours entrain de l'harceler pour qu'il se mari avec elle expliqua Asmodée

\- Je vois, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur elle qui pourrait démontrer qu'elle est innocente demanda l'autre

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi elle peut-être incriminer, pour vous dire je ne suis pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec elle car j'ai une vie de famille aussi répondit Asmodée

Les deux agents se regardèrent en entendant la réponse d'Asmodée, celui-ci les regarda avec curiosité. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son directeur,

\- Directeur, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe questionna Asmodée

\- Camille Belcourt est accusée d'assassinat sur la personne de Jonathan Morgenstern répondit l'agent fédéral

\- Comment cela ? demanda Asmodée

Ils lui racontèrent les indices retrouvés sur place, ils avaient trouvé des traces du sang partout et ils avaient comparé avec les fichiers et étaient tombés sur Camille.

\- Pour vous dire ce jour-là, j'ai été au bureau avec Azazel qui pourrait confirmer mon alibi en plus de ma femme qui m'a vu rentrer chez moi après le bureau raconta Asmodée

\- Nous ne vous accusons pas du tout mais plutôt votre coéquipière, elle va être arrêtée pour meurtre expliqua l'agent

\- Je vois souffla Asmodée en se réjouissant de l'intérieur

Ils le laissèrent regagner son bureau, il rentra et son coéquipier entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte pour que personne l'entendes.

\- Alors tu es mis à pied questionna Azazel

\- Pas moi mais Camille, on l'a soupçonne de meurtre sur Jonathan Morgenstern répondit Asmodée

\- Oh je vois souffla Azazel

Ils discutèrent entre eux et virent Camille arriver, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur à son tour. Ils rediscutèrent quand ils entendirent des coups de feu. Ils sortirent pour voir Camille s'enfuir taché de sang,

\- Ne bouger pas ou je vous tue tous menaça Camille

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore s'écria Asmodée

\- Mon cher Asmodée, dommage que tu as préféré ta bonniche de femme mais tu vois je viens de tuer alors salut salua Camille en courant

\- CHOPPER-LA ordonna Asmodée à l'ensemble de ses collègues

Tous se précipitèrent dehors pour l'arrêter, le patriarche entra dans le bureau et vit les deux agents parterre blessés gravement. Il appela l'ambulance, il appuya sur la plaie pour ne pas que ça saigne trop.

\- Il faudrait rapidement retirer la balle constata Asmodée en regardant la plaie

\- Vous êtes médecin questionna l'agent

\- Non mais mon fils est médecin donc il m'a appris deux trois bricoles au cas où répondit Asmodée

Il demanda à son directeur un ciseau et de l'alcool avec un chiffon propre, il humidifia le chiffon avec l'alcool. Il prit le ciseau et ouvrit la plaie pour récupérer la balle. Il mit le chiffon sur la plaie, il fit de même avec l'autre agent. Quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent et les transportèrent, ils le félicitèrent de la marche à suivre. Il se tourna vers son directeur qui donna un coup de poing dans son bureau,

\- Directeur qu'est-ce qui s'est passé questionna Asmodée

\- Cette garce de Camille, je l'avais convoqué et les agents ont commencé à la questionner quand elle a pointé son arme et tirer sur eux avant de s'enfuir raconta le directeur

\- Je vois, directeur quel sont les marches à suivre maintenant questionna Asmodée

\- Arrêtez-moi cette salope et ramenez-la moi vivante, faite passer sa sale tête sur la télévision pour informer tout le pays de sa tentative ordonna le directeur

Il hocha la tête et donna les instructions à tout le monde, les médias furent mis en courant de la tentative de meurtre de Camille. Elle fut recherchée partout dans le pays, elle s'était réfugiée dans la maison des Morgenstern. Elle entra à l'intérieur après s'être déguisé et vendu sa voiture pour ne pas qu'on remontre jusqu'à elle, Lilith se moqua d'elle.

\- Tu es recherché dans tout le pays, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ricana Lilith

\- Pour le moment je ne vais rien faire car ils sont tous à mes trousses, c'est vraiment dommage que Jonathan est détruit votre maison j'aurais pu me cacher dans le labo de Valentin râla Camille

\- Oui vraiment dommage se moqua Lilith

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de faire les cent pas, Aldertree entra dans la pièce après avoir vu les informations au sujet de la recherche de Camille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tirer sur eux questionna Aldertree

\- Excuse-moi mais ces imbéciles allaient m'arrêter et je ne veux pas aller en prison objecta Camille en croisant les bras

\- Et si la police vint ici et te trouve, nous serons tes complices rappela Aldertree

\- On dirait que les rats veulent quitter le navire maintenant qui est sur le point de s'effondrer déduisit Camille

Il recula d'un pas en déglutissant, il voulait juste faire payer Magnus. Il ne voulait en aucun cas retourné en prison,

\- Je préfère quitter le navire rapidement au lieu de retourner en prison, j'ai vécu l'enfer alors je ne veux pas recommencer déclara Aldertree

Il se retourna pour aller quand il entendit un chargement d'arme, il pivota la tête pour trouver Camille avec une arme en main.

\- Alors on doit exterminer les rats non décréta Camille avec une lueur de démence

Le temps qu'il réagisse elle tira, la balle traversa la tête de l'homme en répandant des bouts de cervelle parterre. Lilith fit la moue en voyant le tapis taché de sang,

\- Je venais d'acheter ce tapis et il m'a coûté une fortune accusa Lilith

\- Tu en rachèteras un autre comme celui-ci est à vomir commenta Camille

Elle donna un coup dans le corps d'Aldertree, elle appela un garde pour jeter le corps. Asmodée averti sa famille de la cavale de Camille, Magnus eut peur pour sa famille.

\- Merde, je veux que tu l'attrapes parce que je ne veux pas la voir près des enfants et d'Alexander déclara Magnus

\- Et si elle s'approche de nous, moi je lui colle une balle entre les yeux menaça Clary

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude mais pour le moment tout le pays est à sa recherche et croyez-moi elle ne va pas se cacher bien longtemps déclara Asmodée

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur mon chéri souhaita Jocelyn

Son mari mit la main sur sa main en la serrant très fort, elle sourit en se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras. Magnus prit Alec aussi dans les bras alors que Jace prit la main de Clary après qu'Asmodée l'ait fusillé du regard,

\- Voulez-vous de l'aide monsieur Bane proposa Jace

\- Tout l'aide est précieux, tu m'accompagneras blondie répondit Asmodée

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la capture de Jocelyn et la démence de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Letrain-train quotidien qui risque d'être basculer avec Camille dans ce chapitre,**

 **Lavigne 126: Je te jure que je me ferai pardonner dans le prochain chapitre sur la mort de Camille e plus d'un chapitre plein de lemon de tes idées XD**

 **Alec Barton: Tu as tout compris Asmodée aime ben Jace mais il ne le dit pas sinon il va passer pour un papa non protecteur XD allez la mort de Camille dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **HeateWitchs1: Plein de contradictoire avec toi mais tu vas énerver dans ce chapitre mais la mort de Camille dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec rigola en voyant Magnus faire l'avion avec ses enfants, les filles et Riley s'excitaient en rigolant avec leur père. Ils étaient dans le salon sur le tapis d'éveil, Luna roula jusqu'à Alec avant de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche. La sirène l'embrassa sur le front en lui retirant son pouce pour le remplacer par la tétine, Lyna babilla en gigotant ses jambes et ses bras. Lara somnolait tranquillement en regardant sa jumelle babiller, Riley éclatait de rire en faisant l'avion avec Magnus. Les enfants avaient à présents six mois, ils avaient commencé à faire leurs dents après qu'ils étaient chez Tessa pour un examen de routine. Ils avaient fait des emplettes et achetés des anneaux dentaires, toute la famille était toujours friands d'eux. Quand ils passaient leur temps avec leur grand-mère Jocelyn qui les surveillait en l'absence de leurs parents vu que Magnus était au travail et Alec était à l'université, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Alec pour passer ses examens pour qu'il soit enfin titulaire et être aide-soignant. Clary était pressé pour avoir son diplôme et qu'elle puisse exercer son métier de pédiatre, le directeur de l'hôpital avait déjà fait son contrat de travail dans l'hôpital depuis qu'elle y avait fait son stage. Il voulait avoir Clary comme celle-ci était de la même trempe que Magnus, celui-ci continuait son travail à l'hôpital. Catarina était ravie de parler avec lui des enfants en plus de Ragnor, Raphaël continuait de chiper les photos dans le bureau de Magnus. Le médecin le laissait faire malgré qu'il refuse qu'il fasse ça, les séances avec Alec furent très plaisantes à présent que le noiraud avait dépassé ses peurs et ses angoisses lors de son kidnapping par Valentin. Le seul souci était que Camille était toujours dans la nature, Asmodée et tous les autres départements de la justice furent en alerte rouge dans le tout le pays. Magnus était inquiet au sujet de sa famille avant d'être rassuré par son père qui promit d'envoyer une patrouille pour surveiller leur appartement, Camille était toujours cachée chez Lilith qui faisait semblant de ne pas l'a connaître auprès des policiers. Alec regarda son amant qui portait Riley,

\- Je crois que la première dent de Riley est entrain de pousser remarqua Magnus en passant son doigt sur la gencive enflée de son fils

\- Fais voir demanda Alec

\- Allez zou montre tes quenottes à papa sourit Magnus en lui donnant leur fils

La sirène l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue ce qui le fit rire, il toucha la zone rouge quand son fils referma sa bouche sur le doigt de son père.

\- Tu relâches le doigt de papa gloussa Alec

Il sourit et le relâcha en riant, il passa le doigt sur la gencive rouge et remarqua des petites bosses signe que ses dents étaient entrain de pousser. Il essuya son doigt sur l'un des bavoirs des enfants, il vérifia les gencives de ses filles qui avaient la même poussée dentaire. Il prévint son mari qui continua de jouer avec eux, il se leva pour aller préparer leurs repas. Luna cria en voyant son père entrain de partir, elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Alec sourit et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il prit le porte-bébé pour qu'il puisse préparer le dîner tranquillement, il mixa des légumes vapeurs dans le mixeur avec des morceaux de poulet frit. Jocelyn avec Tessa leur avaient recommandé de mettre de la viande dans la purée des enfants en commençant par la viande de poulet pour éviter les allergies, Luna babilla en gigotant ses bras devant la préparation du dîner avec son père. Magnus se leva et alla chercher un grand miroir pour le mettre dans le salon, il le mit de manière pour que ses enfants soient en sécurité. Les filles et Riley rigolèrent devant le miroir en regardant leur reflet ce qui fit sourire la sirène en écoutant leur rire, il mit les plats sur la table qui était le signal pour Magnus pour prendre les enfants et les mettre dans leur transat. Il retira Luna du porte-bébé, il la mit dans le transat et commença à les nourrir. Les enfants gémissaient de plaisir devant le repas, après le repas Magnus alla chercher une petite compote pour eux comme dessert. Ils babillèrent en voyant les compotes, ils allèrent dîner en regardant leurs enfants dans leur parc. Riley était à demi allongé sur une peluche et babillait en regardant sa tétine, Luna tétait sa tétine en gigotant son hochet, Lara et Lyna babillaient en se regardant joyeusement. Le médecin riait doucement en regardant ses enfants jouer dans leur parc, ils leur firent prendre leur bain. Les quadruplés adoraient les bains et firent une inondation dans la salle de bain de leur parent, ils les couchèrent ensuite dans leur berceau. Magnus essuya le carnage de ses enfants pendant que son amant était entrain de faire la vaisselle, il alla prendre sa douche avant d'être rejoint par la sirène. Ils étaient dans la baignoire et profitaient de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, l'asiatique l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Dans quelques jours je vais passer mon examen signala Alec

\- Je sais, tu le réussiras à l'avoir ne t'en fait pas. J'ai hâte que tu sois aide-soignant comme ça tu pourrais m'accompagner avec Catarina dans mes opérations et mes interventions déclara Magnus

\- Pour t'accompagner ou exercer ton poste de médecin en chef sur moi pour me faire l'amour dans ton bureau nargua Alec en le regardant taquin

Magnus eut un regard offusquer en le regardant, il éclata de rire devant son regard offensé. Le médecin l'embrassa passionnément, ils sortirent de leur bain pour aller dans leur chambre pour dormir. Au beau milieu la nuit Magnus fut appelée en urgence sur son biper, il embrassa son mari doucement avant se préparer. Il arriva à l'hôpital et vit Catarina entrain de l'attendre avec trois dossiers de patients, elle l'expliqua vite fait les opérations en urgence qu'il devait réaliser. Elle avait terminé de préparer une salle d'opération pour lui, il commença son opération. Catarina mit la musique pour lui et il la remercia du regard avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le patient, il termina de recoudre la plaie avant de donner des recommandations aux infirmières qui l'accompagnaient dans l'opération. Il fit craquer ses membres en sortant de la salle, il lava ses mains et commença à passer toute sa nuit à faire des opérations. Il rentra chez lui vers quatre heures du matin, il embrassa l'épaule de son mari qui était profondément endormi. Alec se réveilla groggy,

\- Tu es là bailla Alec

\- Oui, je viens d'arriver rendors-toi conseilla Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'épaule

Il se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et se leva en silence pour laisser Magnus dormir encore un peu. Il se prépara et alla dans la chambre des enfants pour trouver Lyna réveillé qui faisait des bulles avec sa bouche, il l'embrassa sur la bouche et la changea pour lui faire prendre son bain. Il lui donna son biberon avant de la mettre dans la transat parterre pour avoir un œil sur elle pendant qu'il s'occupait des autres, il fit leur sac pour les emmener chez ses beaux-parents. Il fit le petit déjeuner pour lui et Magnus, il mit celle de Magnus dans le micro-onde avant de prendre les enfants et les mettre dans la poussette. Le médecin se réveilla en baillant et les vit préparer pour partir,

\- Bonjour mon amour, je ne voulais pas te réveiller comme tu es arrivé très tard ce matin salua Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je sais, vous partez déjà constata Magnus en embrassant ses enfants

\- Oui, je dois déposer les enfants chez ta mère avant de filer pour les cours. Ce soir tu peux récupérer les enfants, je dois me rendre à un cours supplémentaire et je ne pourrais pas les chercher proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, par contre fais attention à toi comme cette pétasse court toujours avertie Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ferrai attention, ton petit déjeuner est dans la micro-onde allez à ce soir salua Alec

Il hocha la tête et les regarda partir, le noiraud déposa les quatre bébés à sa belle-mère avant de filer à l'université. Clary et les autres étaient présents, la rousse était entrain de se battre contre un groupe de garçons. Elle donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du garçon avant de renverser un autre parterre, elle se servit de son corps pour déstabiliser un autre. Elle se remit debout et frotta ses mains pour les dépoussiérer,

\- La prochaine fois que vous me cherchez, je vous jure que mon grand-frère sera obligé de ressouder vos os après que je les aurai brisée menaça Clary

Le chef se mit debout en prenant ses amis avec lui, il courra très rapidement quand elle fit un geste vers eux. Les filles applaudirent du courage de la rousse, elle alla rejoindre son fiancé et ses amis.

\- Alors cette fois pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es battu questionna Alec venant d'arriver

\- Ils m'ont cherché comme ma réputation est très répandue, ils se sont moqués de moi avant que je leur demande de s'excuser trois fois et la suite tu l'as connait raconta Clary assis sur son fiancé

Alec éclata de rire devant l'histoire de sa belle-sœur, la réputation de Clary était toujours surfaite et beaucoup de garçons avaient peur d'elle et de Jace après qu'un groupe de garçons avaient voulu la draguer ce qui n'avait pas plu au blond qui s'était lancé dans une bagarre. Toute l'université savait la réputation du couple qui ne fallait pas venir chercher, la rousse mangea ses frites en piochant dans celle de Jace.

\- Et toi Magnus ne t'entraîne pas au corps-à-corps, je veux dire le combat pas autre chose nargua Isabelle assis à côté de son petit ami

\- Il m'entraîne qu'aux tirs et non au corps à corps rougit Alec

\- A chaque fois ça se transforme en partie de jambe en l'air avec Magnus, je le sais comme je suis obligée de partir après qu'ils aient commencé à se tripoter décréta Clary en le pointant du doigt

Le groupe éclatait de rire au grand dam d'Alec qui rougit encore plus, ils discutèrent encore plus avant d'entendre la sonnerie pour signaler le début des cours. Clary et Alec allèrent dans la même direction ayant presque les mêmes cours ensemble, ils discutèrent sur les enfants avant de parler de Camille

\- D'après mon père, tout le pays est en alerte. On sait qu'elle n'a pas quitté le pays parce que les gardes l'intercepteront immédiatement de même au niveau des péages commenta Clary

\- Je pense qu'elle est chez quelqu'un qui la connaît bien, quelqu'un en qui elle a le plus confiance au monde en sachant que la personne ne risque pas de la dénoncer supposa Alec

\- Waouh Alec maintenant que tu es de la famille, tu commences à avoir de le flair des enquêtes sourit Clary

\- Je vis avec un enquêteur refoulé ria Alec

Ils rigolèrent avant de rendre dans la classe, Asmodée était entrain de regarder toutes les vidéos possible pour retrouver Camille. Son directeur vint le voir pour lui parler,

\- Alors des nouvelles ? questionna le directeur

\- Aucune monsieur, mais je pense qu'une personne doit la cacher quelque part supposa Asmodée en regardant les vidéos

\- Malheureusement il y a beaucoup de monde en Amérique déclara le directeur

Il réfléchit longuement avant de frapper son poing dans sa main, il se tourna vers le directeur.

\- J'ai trouvé, la femme de Morgenstern réalisa Asmodée

\- On l'a déjà interrogé et elle ne la connaît pas répondit le directeur

\- C'est qu'elle nous veut faire croire mais je pense qu'elle cache Camille parce que d'après mon gendre quelque temps après sa libération, Jonathan était en conflit avec sa mère pour une femme et hors le sang que nous avons trouvés appartient à Camille déduisit Asmodée

\- Je vais appeler le procureur pour avoir un mandat vite fait pour arrêter cette garce déclara le directeur

Il tapota sur l'épaule d'Asmodée pour le féliciter, il hocha la tête et prépara l'équipe pour fouiller la maison. Pendant ce temps Camille prépara des hommes pour passer à son plan, Lilith arriva en croisant les bras. La blonde envoya un des hommes cherché le van dont le numéro d'immatriculation avait été enlevé, elle donna des instructions à ses hommes pour le plan. Ils répondirent positivement à ses ordres, Lilith regarda sans broncher.

\- Alors tout est préparé pour la première phase du plan questionna Lilith

\- C'est exact, tout est prêt pour le plan d'ailleurs l'heure est presque arrivée sourit Camille en regardant l'horloge

\- Je t'attends dans le hangar comme prévu signala Lilith

Elle acquiesça en hocha la tête, elle monta à l'avant avec les hommes dans le van noir. Au même moment Jocelyn accueillit son fils dans la maison qui passait récupérer ses enfants,

\- Je suis venu récupérer les enfants comme Alexander est en cours ce soir signala Magnus

\- D'accord, il m'a prévenu de ça. Je t'aide avec les enfants car je dois chercher ta sœur à la maternelle encore une fois soupira Jocelyn en se massant les tempes

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ricana Magnus

\- Elle a jeté un jouet sur la tête d'un élève révéla Jocelyn

Il éclata de rire en entendant le mauvais comportement de sa petite sœur, celle-ci faisait du grabuge à la maternelle ce qui était étonnant c'est qu'elle frappait tout les garçons de sa classe. D'après sa mère son père adorait sa fille quand elle frappait tous les garçons de sa classe avec fierté, il prit les affaires de ses enfants avant de partir pour l'appartement. Jocelyn prit sa voiture pour aller à la maternelle, elle entra à l'intérieur pour chercher sa fille. Elle discuta avec la maîtresse de sa fille avant de partir à sa voiture, elle l'attacha à son siège avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle conduit à la voiture quand elle remarqua un van entrain de la suivre vers chez elle, elle appela son mari.

\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Asmodée

\- Il y a un van noir qui me suit depuis la maternelle, je suis entrain de le semer mais il me colle au train. Jena est avec moi expliqua Jocelyn en conduisant

Asmodée se leva en sortant de son bureau, il appela tous ses collègues pour les prévenir de la situation. Il mit le matériel en place,

\- Ecoute-moi, je suis entrain de te localiser avec le téléphone. Tu vas te garer près de la maison ensuite tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était, je pense qu'ils vont t'enlever avec Jena expliqua Asmodée

\- Je comprends mais je ne veux pas mettre la vie de Jena en jeu, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour éviter ça demanda Jocelyn en tournant en rond avec sa voiture

Il réfléchit rapidement, il voulait partir mais le temps qu'il arrive le van serait parti. En plus le van n'avait pas de plaque d'immatriculation, il eut une idée rapidement.

\- Chérie, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu vas l'emmener vers le QG du FBI. Je serai là pour la récupérer mais il faudra que tu fasses vite, tu vas la jeter hors de la voiture est-ce que tu as compris questionna Asmodée

\- Mais t'es malade, et si elle se blesse s'écria Jocelyn en regardant dans son rétroviseur

\- Je vais la récupérer immédiatement dès que tu l'as jettera hors de la voiture ne t'en fait pas, après ça tu vas regarder dans la boîte à gants. Il y a un sac contenant plusieurs petits boutons à chemise, tu vas mettre sur toi l'un d'eux. C'est un GPS qui me permettra de te localiser pour te sortir de là décréta Asmodée à son téléphone

\- J'ai peur pour Jena, je suis presque arrivée au QG avertis Jocelyn

Elle regarda sa fille à côté d'elle et eut les larmes aux yeux, Asmodée courut vers l'extérieur pour attraper sa fille cadette. La rousse détacha sa fille près d'elle, Jena se réveilla de sa sieste et vit qu'ils étaient devant le bâtiment de son père.

\- On va voir papa demanda Jena

\- C'est exact ma chérie, écoute ma puce, maman t'a détachée. Tu ouvriras la porte et tu sauteras hors de la voiture dès que maman te le dira d'accord demanda Jocelyn

\- Mais maman c'est dangezereux, papa a dit que c'est mal de faire ça rappela Jena en regardant sa mère après avoir zozoté

\- C'est vraie chérie mais pour le moment écoute maman d'accord demanda Jocelyn

Elle hocha la tête sans rien comprendre, la rousse accéléra et vit le van noir continuer de la suivre. Elle vit son mari hors du bâtiment entrain de l'attendre,

\- MAINTENANT MA CHERIE cria Jocelyn

Jena ouvrit la porte et sauta hors de la voiture, son père l'attrapa en sautant. Il roula avec elle dans les bras en la protégeant, il regarda le van noir passer. Il sortit son arme et tira sur la camionnette. Il jura dans sa barbe, il prit sa fille cadette qui pleurait doucement.

\- Papa va appeler Magnus, pendant ce temps tu vas aller avec tante Maia c'est d'accord ma chérie proposa Asmodée

\- Papa, pourquoi est-ce que maman m'a dit de sauter de la voiture renifla Jena

\- Mon petit ange, il y a des méchants messieurs qui veulent faire du mal à maman et papa va sauver maman c'est pour cela que maman t'a dit de sauter dans mes bras pour que tu sois en sécurité avec papa expliqua Asmodée

Elle hocha la tête et alla avec Maia, Asmodée envoya rapidement un message à son fils pour l'informer de la situation avant d'appeler son épouse.

\- Tu roules toujours questionna Asmodée

\- Oui, mais je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. J'ai activé le bouton et je l'ai accroché sur moi répondit Jocelyn

Il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux, il vit le point du GPS activé signalant la position de sa femme. Il avala sa salive difficilement en sachant ce qu'il allait se dérouler,

\- Mon amour, tu vas arrêter la voiture, ils vont t'enlever comme tu le sais. Mais je te promets de te retrouver coûte que coûte avec le GPS, tu vas laisser ton téléphone dans ta main et me décrire les ravisseurs aussi longtemps et aussi fort que tu peux entendu demanda Asmodée

\- Entendu, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je veux que tu prennes soin de Jena avec Clary et Magnus, dit à Clary que ma robe de mariage sera mon cadeau pour son mariage. Embrasse les filles et Riley pour moi et dis leur que leur grand-mère les aime très fort déclara Jocelyn

\- Ne dis pas ça, il ne va rien t'arriver répliqua Asmodée

Jocelyn eut les larmes aux yeux et commença à sangloter en garant la voiture, elle vit le van se garer derrière elle.

\- Ils se sont garé derrière moi, je t'aime très fort confia Jocelyn

\- Je viendrai te chercher, je t'aime répondit Asmodée en serrant la table très fort

Elle vit des hommes la faire sortir de la voiture de force, elle commença à se débattre et à crier aussi fort qu'elle pouvait en même temps elle décrit ses ravisseurs. Son mari écoutait pendant que tout le monde écrivait les descriptions, l'appel fut coupé. Il tapa son poing au mur de rage ce qui fit exploser sa main, Magnus ayant eu le message passa chercher tout le monde à l'école.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Jena questionna Magnus qui était avec Clary

\- Jena est avec Maia dans la salle de repos, on a enlevé votre mère révéla Asmodée

\- FAIS CHIER s'énerva Magnus

Clary mit une main sur sa bouche choquée, elle serra son poing avant de reprendre son sang-froid. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour aller voir sa petite sœur, quelques heures plus tard Henri arriva furieux de la situation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ma famille, d'abord le mari de mon petit-fils et maintenant ma fille s'énerva Henri

\- Grand-père souffla Magnus en le calmant

Il souffla pour se calmer et reprendre son sang-froid, son gendre lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Lui aussi s'acharna contre le mur, Clary avait ramené sa petite sœur chez son frère. Alec s'occupa de sa belle-sœur, il la prit dans les bras en la serrant très fort. Isabelle et Jace avec Simon s'occupaient des quadruplés en attendant,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a enlevé Jocelyn s'exclama Isabelle

\- Aussi comment maman n'a pas eu une vision de celle-ci s'enragea Jace

\- Tu sais très bien, que les visions sont aléatoires et qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ce pouvoir. Parfois elle peut voir et d'autres fois elle ne peut pas expliqua Isabelle en mettant sa main sur son épaule

Il hocha la tête en se calmant doucement, il prit sa fiancée dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Alec alla coucher Jena dans la chambre de Clary, il vérifia ses enfants encore endormis dans la chambre.

\- Où est Magnus questionna Alec inquiet pour son mari

\- Il est resté là-bas pour donner un coup de main à papa, bordel qui nous en veut comme ça fulmina Clary

\- Je vais aller le voir, Jace je te confie les enfants demanda Alec en prenant sa veste

\- Alec, je viens avec toi proposa Jace

\- Non je veux que tu restes avec mes enfants pour les protéger au cas où sourit Alec

Il accepta malgré tout ayant peur pour son frère, celui-ci se rendit dans les bureaux du FBI. Magnus le vit arrivé et se précipita sur lui inquiet,

\- Alexander, est-ce que ça va et les enfants s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je les ai laissé avec Jace et Clary. Je suis venue ici pour toi comme je suis inquiet expliqua Alec

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de repos et l'enlaça fortement, Alec le serra en le consolant. Le médecin tomba à genoux devant son mari en pleurs,

\- On va la retrouver Magnus, Jocelyn est très forte consola Alec

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur de refaire un remake de ce qui s'est passé lors de ton enlèvement sanglota Magnus

La sirène eut les larmes aux yeux devant la confidence de son mari, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il le consola et sans qu'il se rende compte il s'endormit sur les genoux de son mari ayant passé beaucoup de temps à rechercher sa mère, son amant lui caressa les cheveux pour le détendre. Asmodée ouvrit la porte pour les trouver comme ça, il remercia son gendre de la tête avant de repartir doucement. Pendant ce temps les hommes amenèrent Jocelyn dans un hangar, ils lui bandèrent les yeux et lui mirent du scotch sur la bouche. Ils la menottèrent à une chaise, elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle entendit des coups de talons au sol,

\- Bien la première partie du plan s'est bien déroulé malgré qu'on n'ait pas sa gamine mais tant mieux je ne supporterai pas de voir sa gamine pleurnicher pour rien répliqua une voix qu'elle reconnut

Les coups de talons s'arrêtèrent et lui enlevèrent le bandeau sur les yeux, elle reconnut Camille avec Lilith. Elle les insulta malgré le bâillon,

\- Je suppose que tu vas me dire que je suis une sale garce qui mérite de mourir d'une balle entre les deux yeux c'est ça, enfin je n'en ai cure de tes insultes. Tu es juste un appât pour nous, enfin le but est autre que toi sourit Camille en souriant froidement

\- En clair c'est tes petits-enfants qui nous intéresse, nous voulons l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle déclara Lilith

\- Elle se mit à crier contre le bâillon, elles rigolèrent de son état.

\- De toute façon il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses communiquer avec ton mari, oh tu savais que j'ai failli coucher avec lui. Il m'a dit que j'étais jolie mais qu'il resta avec toi parce que tu es bonne apparemment à jouer la boniche se moqua Camille

Elle lui jeta un regard froid ce qui la fit encore plus rire, la blonde attrapa ses cheveux violemment. Elle remarqua la folie dans les yeux de Camille,

\- Quand j'en aurai finis avec tes petits-enfants, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton mari pour qu'il ne soit pas seul après que je t'aurai tuée. Ce serait cool d'avoir le fils et le père à mes pieds, Magnus va revenir vers moi après le meurtre de ses enfants. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il resterait avec cette sirène ricana Camille

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire de démence, Lilith eut un brin d'ennuie avec son associée. Elle la lâcha avant de se tourner vers ses hommes,

\- Qu'elle reste en vie déclara Camille en s'en allant

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Camille et l'arrestation de Lilith. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre, la folie de Camille se termine ici avec celle de Lilith**

 **.750 : It's ok**

 **HelateWitch1: Allez les dramas se stoppent dans le chapitre et un nouveau compagnon pour toi qui j'espère va se taire parce que j'ai besoin de dormir XD Clary et Jena ne se laissent pas faire surtout avec un papa comme Asmodée XD**

 **Lavigne 126: D'accord j'attends tes idées dans le prochain histoire qui seront trés plaisant pour toi, tes dées j'ai les rassembler dans le prochain chapitre et j'espère que tu vas aimer**

 **Alec Barton: C'est Taken le premier, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement en fait XD bon tu as apprécier le chapitre et voilà la suite avec la mort de Caille et l'arrestation de Lilith.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec caressa les cheveux de Jena endormi, ça faisait une semaine que Jocelyn avait été enlevée. Ils n'avaient aucunement des nouvelles des ravisseurs ce qui inquiétait Asmodée, malgré le GPS qu'elle avait activé pendant la course-poursuite. Le GPS avait une courte portée et pour le localiser précisément il faut celui du satellite, ils attendaient l'accord du juge pour le mandat pour le faire. Clary et Magnus s'alternaient chacun leur tour pour aider leur père, Jace s'impliqua aussi au niveau des équipes de recherche. Henri avait donné les détails sur Jocelyn au média, Charlotte avait rejoint Alec pour veiller sur les enfants et Jena, elle fut heureuse de voir ses arrières petits-enfants mais ce n'était pas dans le contexte qu'elle aurait rêvé. Jocelyn était toujours retenu par les deux femmes, elle restait attachée sur la chaise surveillée par les hommes de main de Camille et de Lilith. Ils lui retiraient le bâillon que pour manger et boire de l'eau, elle pria que son mari la sauve très vite de ce guêpier. Les parents d'Alec furent informé de la situation, Maryse se culpabilisa n'ayant pas eu de visions la concernant. Robert la rassura que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que c'était la volonté de Neptune, elle fut peu rassurée juste après ça. La sirène couvrit sa petite belle-sœur avant de rejoindre Charlotte dans le salon, elle était au téléphone avec Henri qui lui donnait des nouvelles. Il tourna la tête pour voir Isabelle et Simon entrain de s'occuper des enfants pendant qu'il s'occupait de Jena, Clary rentra plus tard qui était au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle alla se doucher avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le lit, le lendemain la grand-mère des trois expliqua qu'ils attendaient toujours le mandat de perquisition. Magnus calma son père qui était sur le point de craquer, celui-ci se calma à chaque fois avant de revenir au galop. Clary se réveilla en sentant le petit déjeuner, elle se leva en grimaçant de fatigue. Pour voir Alec entrain de donner à manger à ses enfants et Isabelle l'aidait, Simon était près de Charlotte pour la soutenir. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et expliqua ce qui se passait au bureau,

\- Le mandat prend beaucoup de temps parce que est très dur de l'avoir soupira Clary

\- Et où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est resté avec Magnus et papa pour continuer les recherches pour retrouver maman révéla Clary

\- On va la retrouver ne t'en fait pas rassura Alec en la reprenant dans ses bras

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre la route pour le bureau, Magnus arriva à son tour dans l'après-midi. La sirène l'accueillit en l'embrassant,

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont entrain de dormir pour le moment répondit Alec

Il s'assit dans le canapé épuisé après avoir passé la soirée au côté de son père pour rechercher sa mère, son mari vint près de lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il mit sa tête sur ses genoux pour s'endormir, il ferma les yeux en s'endormant un peu. Charlotte vint les voir dans le salon et vit son petit-fils entrain de dormir sur les genoux de son mari, elle hocha la tête et retourna voir Jena qui venait de se réveiller doucement de sa sieste. Alec et les autres essayaient de lui détourner l'attention sur les événements traumatisants pour elle, elle dormait parfois avec Clary quand elle alternait avec Magnus pour l'aide auprès de leur père soit elle dormait avec Alec en l'absence de Magnus ou bien avec sa grand-mère. Elle se réveilla en hurlant encore traumatiser après avoir sauté hors de la voiture, ils la rassuraient après son cauchemar. Asmodée continua de faire des recherches pour libérer Jocelyn, il ne se reposait guère, c'est Henri qui l'envoyait dormir un peu ou bien de se restaurer un peu avant de revenir les aider. Jocelyn compta les jours de sa captivité en se servant de l'heure du repas qu'ils apportaient pour elle, Camille et Lilith étaient venu de tant à autre pour la narguer sur le fait qu'elles allaient enlever les enfants ce qui faisait enrager Jocelyn. La blonde se glissa de plus en plus dans une démence ce que remarqua son associé, Lilith attendait le bon moment pour se débarrasser de son associée. Un agent entra dans la salle d'opération où tout le monde était rassemblé, le directeur le remarqua et le regarda venir vers lui avec une lettre dans la main. Il la prit et l'ouvrit avant de sourire de victoire,

\- Asmodée, nous avons enfin le mandat pour localiser votre femme par le satellite déclara le directeur

\- Enfin soupira Asmodée de soulagement

Ils lancèrent les recherches vers le satellite, pendant ce temps Camille vint voir Jocelyn qui était attaché sur la chaise entourée des gardes. Elle lui lança un regard noir ce qui la fit sourire de folie en la regardant, elle le prit par la mâchoire pour examiner son visage. Elle tiqua en la relâchant complètement,

\- Je me demande ce que tu as plus de moi pour que ton mari n'ai pas couché avec moi se demanda Camille

Elle claqua des doigts, un de ses hommes lui retira le bâillon.

\- Tu veux savoir, c'est parce que contrairement à toi je n'ai eu qu'un seul homme avec qui j'ai écarté les cuisses. Mon défunt mari et Asmodée, et toi combien de personnes pour qui tu as écarté les cuisses se moqua Jocelyn

\- ASSEZ cria Camille en la giflant assez fortement

Les lèvres de Jocelyn se fendirent sous l'impact, le sang coula de ses lèvres. La blonde sourit moqueur en regardant le sang couler sur le menton de Jocelyn,

\- Je crois que je t'ai fait mal se moqua Camille

\- Peut-être que tu m'as giflé mais mon mari va te buter après qu'il en aura fini avec toi menaça Jocelyn

\- Comme ton fils Magnus va me tuer, la blague. Magnus t'a dit que j'ai couché avec lui lorsque nous étions au lycée, il sortait avec moi mais du jour au lendemain il a rompu avec moi et maintenant il est marié à une vulgaire sirène en plus d'avoir des enfants hybrides mais bon bientôt il me passera la bague aux doigts après le meurtre de ses enfants chéri ricana Camille dans une douce folie

\- Tu ne toucheras à pas à mes petits-enfants ou je te jure que je vais te tuer menaça Jocelyn en lui crachant au visage

Elle claqua des doigts de nouveau et un garde revint bâillonner la rousse, elle hurla à travers le chiffon. La blonde la laissa seule et retourna dans la maison des Morgenstern, Lilith était entrain boire de l'alcool sur le divan. Camille s'assit en face d'elle,

\- Bien passons à la deuxième phase du plan veux-tu proposa Camille

\- Je t'attendais pour le faire justement ricana Lilith

Elles firent une vidéo de rançon avant de l'envoyer pour Asmodée et les autres agents fédéraux, Magnus se leva après s'être reposé et embrassa son mari qui était encore entrain de dormir. Il entra dans la cuisine pour boire un café en vitesse, Charlotte entra dans la cuisine avec Jena dans les bras.

\- Magnus, tu vas voir maman questionna Jena

Il déglutit et prit sa jeune sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, il s'accroupit près d'elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- Oui, je vais chercher maman, ne t'inquiète pas maman sera de retour bientôt d'accord alors tu restes avec grand-mère et Alec pour les aider avec les quadruplés proposa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et serra le cou de son grand frère, Charlotte sourit tristement et regarda sa petite-fille aller regarder des dessins animés. Magnus se releva et prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras, elle lui caressa le dos pour le consoler.

\- On va la retrouver ne t'en fait pas ma citrouille, ma Jocelyn est très forte tu sais sourit Charlotte

\- Je sais grand-mère mais j'ai peur pour elle décréta Magnus

\- Je te comprends, maintenant va aider ton père à la retrouver déclara Charlotte en entendant les pleurs des enfants

\- Laisse je vais y aller, je vais passer un moment avec les enfants avant de partir déclara Magnus

Il alla prendre ses enfants dans ses bras et les embrassa avant de s'occuper d'eux, il les changea et leur donna les biberons aidés de sa grand-mère. Alec se réveilla et entra en baillant, il vit les enfants déjà prêt et son mari encore à la maison. Celui-ci vint l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Il ne fallait pas que tu t'occupes des enfants, je l'aurai fait à ta place objecta Alec doucement

\- Tu t'es occupé d'eux pendant un moment, en plus je voulais passer un moment avec eux avant de partir. J'y vais, biscuit va revenir ici avec Jace décréta Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Fais attention à toi avertis Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement, il raccompagna son mari jusqu'à la porte avant de partir au bureau du FBI. Il soupira et fit une prière silencieuse au dieu Neptune pour retrouver sa belle-mère rapidement, il retourna dans le salon où Jena regardait toujours des dessins animés et ses enfants entrain de babiller. Charlotte vint apporter le petit déjeuner, il s'assit sur la chaise pour regarder la vieille femme.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais comment s'est passé l'accouchement ? Et je veux tout savoir demanda Charlotte en prenant son thé

\- Evidemment sourit Alec

Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé lors de son accouchement, pendant ce temps Magnus arriva très vite au bureau. Il croisa Clary qui était sur le point de s'en aller avec Jace,

\- Il est dans la salle d'opération, on a enfin reçu le mandat pour le satellite révéla Clary

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle répondit Magnus en souriant de soulagement

Il alla rejoindre son père qui avait le visage fatigué à chercher Jocelyn partout, il tapota le dos de son père qui hocha la tête. Il regarda le service technique qui continuait de travailler d'arrache-pied pour retrouver sa mère, un livreur entra dans le bureau du FBI.

\- J'ai une commande pour monsieur Bane avertis le livreur

\- C'est moi répondit Asmodée

Il signa le reçu, il prit la boîte dans ses mains et déchira l'emballage pour voir un DVD. Il le mit et vit Lilith et Camille dans la télé,

\- Bonjour mon cher Asmodée, comment vas-tu ? Je parie que tu es entrain de tout faire pour retrouver ta petite bonniche de femme n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le demandes oui c'est moi et mon associée qui l'avons enlevée, tout ce que nous voulons mon cher Asmodée ce sont l'un de tes petits-enfants pour Lilith qui souhaite l'immortalité et moi tout ce que je veux c'est le papier de divorce de Magnus comme quoi lui et son hybride de mari sont divorcés. Voilà ce que nous voulons mais si tu veux revoir ta femme Jocelyn alors tu feras ce que nous avons convenu, je t'enverrai une vidéo pour te laisser voir ta chérie. A bientôt salua Camille en coupant la vidéo

La télé fut explosée par Asmodée après avoir pris son arme pour tirer sur la télé énervée par les dires de Camille, Magnus donna un coup de poing contre la table qui se fissura en s'énervant. Il serra les poings de rage,

\- Alors c'est le seul moyen pour sauver Jocelyn déclara une voix

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Alec avec un sac rempli de collation pour eux, le médecin fut surpris de le voir avant de le prendre par la main et l'emmener dans le bureau de son père où ils s'enfermèrent à clefs pour discuter. Son père les regarda partir en fermant les yeux, Henri mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Je comprends ton désarroi, leur condition est horrible mais je sais que Jocelyn préfèrerait mourir que sacrifier ses petits-enfants et le mariage de son fils rassura Henri

\- Je sais, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça mais je suis inquiet pour Alec car le connaissant il voudra se sacrifier pour la sauver expliqua Asmodée

\- Magnus va le convaincre que c'est inutile de céder à leur chantage déclara Henri en regardant le bureau fermé

Magnus regarda son mari en le faisant s'asseoir en face de lui, il lui prit les mains.

\- Je ne céderai pas à son chantage sur notre divorce objecta Magnus

\- Mais ta mère, Magnus s'il arrive malheur à ta mère je ne me pardonnerai pas. Jena a encore besoin de sa mère, tu as perdu déjà une je ne veux pas que ça recommence mon amour s'il te plaît divorce avec moi proposa Alec

\- Alexander, le divorce passe encore mais est-ce que tu es prêt à sacrifier l'un de nos enfants questionna Magnus

\- Elles veulent nos enfants demanda Alec choqué

\- Lilith veut l'immortalité, en clair leurs conditions qu'on divorce et qu'on sacrifie l'un de nos enfants en échange de maman révéla Magnus

\- Je…je…je…je…ne…peux…pas…Je…suis…désolé bredouilla Alec

Il commença à sangloter, son mari le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. La sirène l'agrippa très fort en sanglotant,

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé répéta Alec en pleurs

\- Je sais mon chéri, je sais que tu ne donneras jamais l'un de nos enfants consola Magnus

\- Mais comment on va faire renifla Alec

\- Je trouverai ne t'en fait pas rassura Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Il le serra dans ses bras, Clary vint plus tard avec Jace. Celui-ci dû maintenir sa fiancée pour ne pas qu'elle pète un câble,

\- Calme-toi Clary, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves à ce point apaisa Jace

\- Je vais lui farcir sa petite gueule après avoir arraché ses cheveux blonds et lui percer ses faux-implant à cette sale pétasse fulmina Clary

Asmodée prit sa fille dans ses bras ce qui la calma, elle se calma dans les bras de son père. Un agent fédéral s'approcha d'eux,

\- Bonne nouvelle, on a pu repérer le signal du GPS de votre femme alerta l'agent fédéral

\- C'est super enfin soupira Asmodée de soulagement

Ils commencèrent à préparer les équipes, Clary et Magnus avec Jace s'équipèrent avec eux. L'un d'eux qui était encore nouveau du service et n'avait pas rencontré le trio, il vit Clary entrain de s'équiper.

\- Attention tu pourrais te casser un ongle en maniant les armes se moqua le nouveau

Magnus et Jace grimacèrent en entendant le nouveau, Clary passa à côté de lui sans faire attention. Le nouveau ricana avant de s'étouffer en voyant ses vêtements déchirer, la rousse se retourna à demi en jouant avec ses fils. Les garçons se moquèrent de lui avant de rejoindre la rousse, Asmodée et Henri leur donnèrent des indications. Ils passèrent chez eux pour prendre des armes, Alec vint avec eux et prit une arme aussi ce que remarqua son mari. Celui-ci prit l'arme de ses mains,

\- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, c'est trop dangereux pour toi refusa Magnus

\- Magnus, tu m'appris à tirer avec une arme et avec toi je vis chaque jour dangereusement sourit Alec

Il sourit avant de l'aider à maîtriser l'arme, Asmodée et Clary avec Jace sourirent en regardant la scène. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture, ils firent deux équipes pour délivrer Jocelyn. Celle-ci était toujours attachée sur la chaise quand les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la pièce,

\- Maintenant tu vas repartir en te sentant coupable d'avoir fait divorcer ton fils et lui perdre l'un de ses enfants ricana Camille avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier, Lilith se moqua d'elle. Elle s'approcha de Jocelyn pour la gifler quand elles entendirent des bombardements près d'eux, un homme de main entra dans la pièce armée.

\- Il y a des fédéraux qui essayent de venir dans le périmètre mais les bombes sont entrain de les ralentir signala l'homme

\- Bien, ça à servir à quelque chose le placer des bombes partout pour les ralentir ricana Lilith

Au même moment Asmodée conduit la voiture vers une autre voie que les agents fédéraux, il gara la voiture vers un hangar. Il regarda le GPS de Jocelyn,

\- Il y a aura des gardes partout, Alec voilà un talkie-walkie pour nous communiquer dans l'oreiller pour savoir où est Jocelyn et combien de personnes il y a. Jace et moi nous allons faire diversion pendant que Clary et Magnus vous allez délivrer Jocelyn est-ce que ça ira pour tout le monde proposa Asmodée

\- Oui, quand tu dis diversion s'est chargé n'est-ce pas papa demanda Clary

\- Oui, mais pas de bazooka s'il te plaît répondit Asmodée

Elle fit la moue mais haussa les épaules, elle sortit de la voiture et Jace avec Magnus et Asmodée. Le blond vit une moto garer avant d'avoir une idée,

\- Je crois que j'ai idée sourit Jace

Alec prit l'appareil, Clary utilisa les fils de son bracelet et grimpa sur le toit sur le bâtiment et aida son frère à monter. Au même moment Jace avec Asmodée arrivèrent par moto avant de commencer à tirer sur les gardes à l'extérieur en attirant les personnes dehors, Clary et Magnus purent s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Camille et Lilith entendirent les coups de feu se demandant ce qu'ils se passaient, le duo courait dans le bâtiment avant de voir des gardes venir vers eux. Clary fonça sur eux et les mit KO,

\- Mon amour est-ce que nous sommes proches questionna Magnus à son oreiller

\- Vous êtes encore à deux cents mètres de Jocelyn répondit Alec en regardant le moniteur

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Ils continuèrent à avancer, le médecin vit les gardes les entourer. Il se mit à dos avec sa sœur,

\- - Prêt biscuit demanda Magnus

Oh que oui ricana Clary

Ils commencèrent à se battre, Magnus s'abaissa pour que Clary saute par-dessus pour frapper l'ennemi. Il prit la main de sa sœur pour éviter un coup du garde sur elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner en se servant de ses jambes pour tous les frapper.

\- Magnus fais-moi tourner j'ai une idée demanda Clary en prenant la mitraillette

Il la fit tourner en rond pendant qu'elle tirait sur les gardes qui tombèrent parterre, ils sourirent avant de se remettre en route. Ils continuèrent leur route,

\- Vous êtes presque arrivé signala Alec

\- Bien répondit Clary

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et virent que c'était fermé à clef, Magnus recula avant de donner un coup de pied violemment dans la porte. Jocelyn leva la tête en voyant la porte défoncer, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant ses enfants venir la délivrer. Clary se précipita sur elle, elle lui retira le bâillon.

\- Maman, est-ce que ça va questionna Clary inquiète

\- Je vais bien, je suis contente de vous voir souffla Jocelyn

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici signala Magnus

\- Je connais un moyen plus rapide proposa Clary

Asmodée et Jace virent une explosion sur le coin des bâtiments, le duo sortit avec Jocelyn en toussant. Le médecin portait sa mère dans ses bras,

\- Quand tu disais que tu avais un moyen, je croyais que tu parlais de partir en courant et non utiliser des grenades râla Magnus

\- Tu me connais à force ricana Clary

Jocelyn ria doucement, ils allèrent retrouver Asmodée et Jace. Ils virent des gardes venir de partout, ils commencèrent à tirer contre eux. Clary jouait de ses grenades,

\- Merde, ils sont trop nombreux comment on va faire grinça Jace

Un 4X4 sortit de nul et vint les rejoindre avant que la porte s'ouvre sur Alec qui conduisait la voiture,

\- Grimper vite signala Alec

\- Bébé, j'ai envie te faire des mamours pour ça déclara Magnus

Il démarra la voiture en trombe, les gardes les suivirent durant tout le long du chemin. Clary avec Magnus et Asmodée tirait sur eux pendant que Jace aidait son frère à maîtriser le véhicule, un hélicoptère tirait sur eux.

\- Oh la sale garce insulta Magnus en voyant Camille et Lilith à l'intérieur de l'engin

Elles continuèrent à tirer sur eux,

\- Alec, fonce bébé s'écria Magnus en tirant sur l'hélicoptère

La sirène appuya sur l'accélérateur, il arriva bientôt à un carrefour. Il donna un coup de volant en faisant crisser les pneus, Magnus avec Clary et Asmodée qui n'était pas attaché fit un débouler.

\- On t'a dit de conduire pas de nous tuer lâcha Clary

\- Désolé en profitez pour dégommer cet hélicoptère décréta Alec

L'hélicoptère s'envola ailleurs avant de revenir vers eux, ils tiraient toujours sur eux.

\- Bordel on ne peut pas continuer à faire ça et comment on va faire questionna Magnus

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, Alec fait demi-tour proposa Asmodée

\- Papa, t'es tombé sur la tête, on vient de délivrer maman et tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup s'écria Clary

\- Faites-moi confiance les enfants sourit Asmodée

Alec fit demi-tour avec la voiture, Asmodée monta sur le toit du quatre-quatre. Il prit son flingue, il visa l'engin avec son arme. L'hélicoptère fonça sur eux tout en tirant, il tira sur l'hélicoptère. Ils se croisèrent avant que l'hélicoptère prenne feu, il tomba dans l'eau et explosa. Alec gara la voiture tranquillement, la police avec les agents fédéraux arrivèrent très vite avec des ambulances. La police arrêta Camille et Lilith, elles étaient trempés ayant plongé dans l'eau. Elles se débattaient pour ne rentrer pas dans la voiture de police, Alec alla dans les bras de Magnus en sautant, il l'attrapa en l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Ce que tu étais sexy pendant que tu conduisais ainsi, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison susurra Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il rougit violemment mais sourit quand même, Jocelyn serra son mari dans ses bras avec son père.

\- Jena demanda Jocelyn

\- Elle est en sécurité avec Charlotte chez Magnus, elle va bien et elle attend que tu rentres à la maison déclara Asmodée en lui caressant la joue

\- Le cauchemar est terminé maintenant rassura Henri en caressa les cheveux de sa fille

Elle hocha la tête en serrant son mari avant d'aller prendre ses enfants dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa très fort ce qui le fit sourire. Alec serra sa belle-mère dans ses bras,

\- Merci Alec, tu m'as sauvé la vie remercia Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie c'était la chose que je puisse faire en échange de ce que vous avez fait pour moi répondit Alec

Il alla de nouveau dans les bras de son mari, Camille ayant vu son ex-petit ami dans les bras de la sirène. Elle s'énerva et se débattit de nouveau avant de rependre une arme d'un policier,

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE RECULE cria Camille ayant une arme en main en prenant le policier en otage

Tous prirent leurs armes en main et la pointèrent sur elle, elle recula en menaçant le policier.

\- Posez cette arme et relâcher le policier ordonna Henri l'arme pointer sur elle

\- Pas question, il va me servir pour partir d'ici mais d'abord je veux qu'Alec vienne avec moi menaça Camille

\- DANS TES RÊVES s'exclama Magnus en protégeant Alec en le mettant derrière lui

Elle éclata de rire de démence, tout le monde comprit qu'elle est psychologiquement atteinte. Elle menaça toujours le policier,

\- FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIT ordonna Camille

\- Je viens, relâche-le maintenant proposa Alec en levant les mains vers elle

\- Approche sale hybride ordonna Camille

Il s'approcha alors que le médecin essayait de récupérer son mari, son père l'empêcha de le faire. Elle mit le policier sur le côté et essayant de prendre Alec comme otage quand ils entendirent un coup de feu, tous virent Jocelyn une arme dans la main sans émotions. La blonde avait une balle dans le front, elle tomba morte sur le sol. La rousse abaissa son arme avant que son mari lui prenne des mains,

\- Tout va bien mon amour, c'est finis rassura Asmodée

\- Je n'en pouvais plus qu'elle menace ma famille déclara Jocelyn

Magnus courra vers Alec pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur son visage,

\- Bordel Alexander, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Ne me fais plus ça commenta Magnus

\- Je te le promets mais je ne voulais pas voir un innocent mourir devant moi expliqua Alec

\- Tu as vraiment le cœur pur sourit Magnus

Ils rentrèrent plus tard, Jocelyn était aller à l'hôpital pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée à part sa lèvre fendue. Elle rentra chez son fils, Jena regardait la télé quand elle vit sa mère entrer dans le salon.

\- MAMAN cria Jena en allant dans ses bras

\- Ma princesse sourit Jocelyn en la serrant dans ses bras

Le couple entra à son tour et prit leurs enfants dans leurs bras en les embrassant ce qui les fit rire,

\- Maintenant nous allons vivre heureux déclara Magnus en embrassant son mari

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire de mariage et les mésaventures du baby-sitting de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: le bonheur suprême dans le chapitre avec plein de lemons et un Jace bien ennuyer avec les quadruplets**

 **HekateWitch1: C'est fout que une fantôme est contente XD allez plein de bonheur dans le chapitre et un mort de fantôme XD**

 **Lavigne 126: J'essaierai de faire si tu veux déjà ce sont tous tes idées que j'ai rassemblé dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu vas apprécier**

 **Alec Barton: Je crois que oui, en ce qui paraît il va jouer avec Dom XD Ravie que tu as apprécier le chapitre "Hachi prit sa bouée " beaucoup de vagues dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec faisait manger ses enfants qui étaient dans leur chaise-bébé, Magnus l'aidait à les nourrir. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Camille et l'arrestation de Lilith, celle-ci avait été condamnée à une peine maximale sans possibilités de libération conditionnelle. Jocelyn avait repris sa vie normalement en suivant une thérapie pour l'aider aller mieux même si elle ne c'était pas sentit menacée par elles, Asmodée était fier de sa femme qui allait de l'avant. Tous avaient repris le train-train habituel, Alec avait passé son examen et avait obtenu son diplôme d'aide-soignant. Il travaillait à présent à l'hôpital, il était toujours sous la responsabilité de Catarina avant de passer titulaire. Il aimait voir son mari opérer ce qui avait toujours été son rêve, rare où Catarina ne voyait pas son stagiaire revenir vers elle un peu débrailler et les joues rouges après une opération de Magnus. Celui-ci était ravi de voir son mari travailler avec lui, les enfants étaient toujours gardés par Jocelyn. Ils avaient à présent huit mois, ils commençaient à ramper partout dans la maison. Robert et Maryse furent soulagés que maintenant ils n'aient plus d'obstacles sur le chemin du couple, la reine des mers recevait maintenant que des visions de bonheur concernant le futur. Ils allaient les voir plusieurs fois lors des week-ends, les enfants passaient du temps avec leurs grands-parents. La vision de Maryse s'était réalisé quand le couple était revenu et avait trouvé Robert derrière son trône pendant que les enfants étaient en train de jouer avec son trident, Alec réussit à reprendre le trident mais avait constaté les dégâts. La queue de son père était brûlé sur le côté qui était sur le point de guérir, sa femme éclata de rire en voyant les dégâts. Ils rigolèrent aussi devant le regard penaud du roi, ils étaient rentrés plus tard chez eux. Clary avait obtenu son diplôme aussi et maintenant était engagé comme pédiatre stagiaire auprès de Tessa, celle-ci continuait de prendre soin des enfants. Isabelle avait rejoint une entreprise de mode qui avait été ravi par son talent de styliste et Simon s'est fait recruter par son patron lors de son stage, il avait réussi à vendre plusieurs modèles de jeu qui était très prisé sur le marché de la vente. Après le diplôme universitaire Jace s'est enrôlé dans l'armée, il devait suivre un entraînement de six mois avant qu'il puisse rejoindre l'école du FBI pour être agent fédéral. Grâce à l'entraînement d'Asmodée, il réussit à s'en sortir très rapidement en trois mois ayant déjà acquis les bases de sa formation. Alec essuya la bouche de Lyna,

\- Jace va revenir dans deux mois après sa formation militaire lança Alec

\- Ton frère va réussir de même qu'il va se marier avec biscuit comme ils se sont fiancés sourit Magnus

\- C'est vrai, j'ai hâte d'être à leur mariage sourit Alec en faisant manger Lara

Il acquiesça doucement et nourrit son fils, il essuya sa bouche. Après ça ils allèrent coucher les enfants après leur avoir donné leur bain, Alec rangea un peu dans le salon avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Il rangea la vaisselle avant de rentrer dans la chambre et entendit l'eau couler dans la douche, il sourit et rangea le linge avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il y avait de la fumée dans la salle de bain, il sourit en voyant la forme de son mari entrain de prendre son bain. Magnus rinçait ses cheveux quand il sentit des mains le caresser son torse, il sourit avant de se retourner pour regarder son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le plaquer contre la paroi de la douche, il le porta dans ses bras et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. La sirène lui caressa la nuque et ses cheveux humides, son amant plaça sa main sur ses fesses et le pénétra d'un doigt. Il le fit bouger et rajouta deux autres en lui, Alec haleta de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Magnus retira ses doigts et utilisa l'eau comme lubrifiant, il le pénétra avec douceur et entama des coups de butoirs légers ce qui le fit gémir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en bougeant ses hanches sur son membre, Magnus accéléra ses mouvements en lui ce qui le fit crier quand il frôla sa prostate. Le noiraud eut les yeux révulsés avant de jouir entre eux, le médecin continua jusqu'à se déverser en lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, ils étaient essoufflés. L'eau coulait sur eux et nettoyait le sperme d'Alec en même temps, ils firent des caresses sensuelles en se nettoyant avant de refaire l'amour encore une fois. Ils allèrent dans le lit avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et était sur le point de se lever quand un bras le tira dans le lit.

\- Hum reste encore au lit en plus on est dimanche donc pas de raison pour se lever de bonne heure proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Justement les enfants vont se réveiller si on ne se lève pas déclara Alec

\- Le baby-phone est branché donc tu peux rester encore un peu dans le lit avec ton cher mari susurra Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de l'encercler de ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son amant, ils firent l'amour avant d'entendre les gazouillements de leurs enfants dans le baby-phone. Ils rigolèrent ensemble en les écoutant, ils se levèrent malgré tout après que l'un d'eux commença à couiner.

\- Mes anges ont bien dormi questionna Magnus en les regardant

Ils babillèrent beaucoup avant que le couple s'occupe d'eux, ils allèrent se promener ensemble dehors comme il faisait beau presque toute la journée en déjeunant dehors. Ils rentrèrent plus tard pour le dîner, les quadruplés mangèrent leurs repas avant de s'endormirent. Ils les mirent dans leurs berceaux, Alec alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas pour eux. Magnus était entrain de regarder la télé, il zappa plusieurs fois avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux un coup de main mon chéri proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr, tu peux couper ses légumes pour moi proposa Alec en montrant les carottes avec les courgettes

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en prenant le couteau

Alec était occupé à préparer la viande, il mit la viande dans la cocotte. Il vint près de son mari qui coupait les légumes, il vola une carotte.

\- Tu coupes mal les carottes remarqua Alec

\- Et comment tu veux que je les coupe demanda Magnus curieux

Il prit sa place et commença à les couper, il sentit le regard de son mari sur lui. Celui-ci mit ses mains sur les siennes et les coupa en même temps, Alec se mordit les lèvres en sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou. Il le relâcha doucement après avoir l'embrasser dans son cou, il prit un bol pour mettre les légumes dedans. Il lui caressa le bras pour qu'il puisse passer, Magnus se racla la gorge en voyant les taquineries sensuelles d'Alec. Celui-ci prépara une crème béchamel et remua le contenu en se plaçant sur le côté, le médecin vit les fesses de la sirène entrain de bouger. Il souffla de frustration,

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de préparer pour ce soir demanda Magnus

\- Un rôti avec des légumes et une sauce de béchamel répondit Alec

Il déposa le bol sur le plan et prit la cuillère et le mit sur son doigt pour le lécher, Magnus suivit le geste de son amant. Il prit une courgette et le trempa dans la crème béchamel, il le mit au bout de ses lèvres. Alec l'embrassa en croquant la courgette, il le prit et le mit sur la table pour l'embrasser.

\- Le rôti va brûler gémit Alec en sentant les baisers humides dans son cou

\- Qu'il brûle, j'ai un autre type de faim à assouvir répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il déboutonna le pantalon, il le pénétra après l'avoir dilaté. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, le médecin entama des coups de reins puissants ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir. Alec se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, il se retenait encore plus quand son amant frôla sa prostate. Il se déversa sur lui en ayant les yeux révulsés, son mari continua avant de se déverser en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en riant.

\- Je crois qu'on va manger en retard rigola Magnus

Il rigola à son tour de la boutade de son mari, il se retira de lui et alla terminer le dîner. Ils mangèrent avant de prendre chacun leur bain avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec déposa les enfants chez sa belle-mère qui était heureuse de voir ses petits-enfants. Il gara sa voiture avant de rentrer dans l'hôpital, Catarina l'attendait à l'accueil avec des piles de dossiers de patients. Ils allèrent voir les patients et changèrent leur pansement ou leur goutte-à-goutte, arrivé l'heure du déjeuner il retrouva sa belle-sœur avec son mari dans son bureau.

\- Salut Alec salua Clary

\- Bonjour Clary, comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ça va, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi sourit Clary

\- C'est au sujet de quoi questionna Alec

\- Eh bien c'est au sujet de Jace, il va rentrer définitivement comme il a fini sa formation et il a été accepté dans l'école des fédéraux annonça Clary

\- C'est formidable pour lui se réjouit Alec

Ils se prirent dans leur bras sous le regard souriant de son mari, le soir même la rousse annonça la bonne nouvelle à sa famille.

\- C'est bien que Jace revienne de sa formation militaire comme ça il pourra être très bientôt un agent fédéral sourit Jocelyn

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de le revoir se réjouit Clary ce qui fit sourire tout le monde sauf son père

Asmodée grommela dans son coin de savoir que le blond allait revenir, il était heureux pour son gendre secrètement mais pour la forme il était mécontent de son retour.

\- L'armée ne pouvait pas le garder encore plus longtemps grommela Asmodée

\- Papa, en plus nous allons discuter au sujet de notre mariage informa Clary

\- Tant que ce blondinet peroxydé ne sera pas un agent fédéral, tu ne l'épouseras pas un point c'est tout déclara Asmodée

\- Chéri s'indigna Jocelyn

\- C'est mon dernier mot Jocelyn, qu'il devient agent fédéral s'il veut épouser ma fille décréta Asmodée

Clary leva les yeux en l'air en regardant son père, elle essaya de le convaincre mais celui-ci resta camper sur sa décision ce qui l'enragea. Elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en la claquant fort,

\- Je vais aller lui parler décréta Magnus

\- Non, laisse je vais y aller sourit Alec

Il se leva de table, il monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de sa belle-sœur.

\- Je ne veux voir personne cria Clary

\- C'est moi Alec, je veux te parler proposa Alec

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour lui permettre de rentrer à l'intérieur, la jeune femme s'assit sur son lit en serrant une peluche dans ses bras.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce papa refuse que j'épouse Jace alors qu'il sait qu'il est bon pour moi soupira Clary furieuse

\- Moi je sais pourquoi il a dit ça, étant père de trois filles je ne peux que le comprendre Clary. Asmodée veut que tu épouses Jace quand il saura un agent fédéral pour qu'il puisse te protéger convenablement expliqua Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Oui mais j'en ai marre de son attitude râla Clary

\- Clary, Asmodée veut juste te protéger et il risquerait sa vie pour toi répondit Alec

Elle souffla en hocha la tête et serra son beau-frère en le remerciant, il descendit en bas où son mari l'attendait.

\- Ça y est, elle s'est calmée demanda Magnus

\- Oui, elle s'est calmée sourit Alec

\- Eh bien on va rentrer de toutes façons maman a promis de prendre la relève sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de partir chez eux avec les enfants, ils couchèrent les enfants dans leur berceau avant de partir dans leur chambre. Magnus caressa ses cheveux,

\- Tu sais que dans quelques jours c'est notre anniversaire de mariage lâcha Magnus en regardant le plafond

\- Un an déjà, c'est comme si c'était hier que je te disais oui. Je voudrais tellement revivre cette journée indéfiniment, parce que à chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux je me dis que Neptune m'a comblé en m'envoyant un homme tel que toi confessa Alec

\- Et moi donc, tu me fais vivre chaque jour avec tes yeux bleus comme l'océan sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et firent l'amour tendrement, quelques jours plus tard Jace était revenu de sa formation militaire et ils étaient tous partit voir leurs parents dans l'océan. Le couple avait laissé leurs enfants avec Robert et Maryse, Lyna prit le trident de son grand-père.

\- Lyna chérie, rends à papy son trident s'il te plaît demanda Robert

\- Baba tata papa ya babilla Lyna

\- Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas te le rendre, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ranger ton trident quand ils sont là signala Maryse

\- Comment veux-tu que je cache mon trident si à chaque fois tu me dis que ce n'est pas le bon endroit râla Robert

Lyna rigola avant d'enclencher le trident pour tirer un rayon, le rayon frappa partout avant d'atterrir derrière le derrière de Robert. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, Maryse éclata de rire avant de prendre le trident de son mari des mains de sa petite-fille. Celle-ci s'accrocha à sa grand-mère en criant de joie, les trois autres nagèrent et s'accrochèrent à elle. Robert se frotta le derrière qui était brûlé avant de prendre son trident des mains de sa femme qui lui tendait, il alla le cacher et revint la salle pour voir Maryse assis avec ses petits-enfants entrain de nager autour d'elle. Il s'approcha quand Riley s'accrocha au cou de sa grand-mère en babillant contre son grand-père,

\- Eh bien, jeune homme veut me dire de ne pas venir près de ma femme gronda Robert faussement

Il le menaça de son doigt ce qui les firent éclater de rire, le roi des mers vint près de Maryse et l'embrassa ce qui fit crier le petit garçon. Celui-ci repoussa le visage de Robert et embrassa sa grand-mère sur la bouche à sa manière,

\- Non je ne suis pas d'accord, vous méritez la prison pour un tel affront envers moi. On ne courtise pas ma femme sous mon nez, vous allez être punis sévèrement s'indigna Robert

Riley babilla menaçant son grand-père ce qui fit rire sa grand-mère, le couple entra dans la salle du trône en voyant leurs enfants entrain de nager autour d'eux à part Riley qui était dans les bras de Maryse. Les filles nageaient vers eux en criant de joie, Alec et Magnus prirent leurs filles dans les bras, Riley préféra resta dans les bras de Maryse en suçant son pouce.

\- Je crois que Riley préfère rester avec toi maman constata Alec

\- Vaux mieux que tu l'emmènes ce petit poisson, il a osé faire la cour à ma femme s'offusqua Robert ce qui fit le couple

\- Allez mon chéri, papy n'est pas content que tu dragues ta grand-mère rigola Magnus

Il secoua la tête et s'accrocha au cou de sa grand-mère, celle-ci gloussa et embrassa son petit-fils bruyamment en faisant gronder faussement Robert. Il pleura légèrement en voyant qu'il alla être séparé de sa grand-mère, ils remontèrent à la surface pour rentrer chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard le jour de l'anniversaire de mariage d'Alec et de Magnus, ils avaient demandé à Jace et à Clary de garder les enfants pendant leurs absences. Ils leur donnèrent des recommandations et les mises en garde qu'ils ne devaient prendre au cas où,

\- Et si Izzy vint vous seconder, tenez là loin de la cuisine parce que je ne veux pas que mes enfants meurent d'intoxication alimentaire décréta Alec

\- Ça tu peux compter sur moi répondit Jace en tenant sa filleule dans ses bras

\- Allez chéri, on y va et téléphonez-moi s'il y a un souci avec les enfants commenta Magnus

\- En profitez de votre jour tous les deux souhaita Clary en prenant Riley dans les bras

\- Ça on va le faire biscuit ricana Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur

Son mari rougit devant son clin d'œil, ils allèrent ensemble en premier dans un musée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici questionna Alec curieux

\- Un remake de notre lune de miel, tu te souviens nous avions visité un musée comme celui-ci à Paris rappela Magnus

Il se souvenait ce qui le fit glousser, il rougit légèrement en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé. Magnus lui lança un clin d'œil en sachant à quoi il pensait, ils entrèrent dans le musée et visitèrent les galeries. La sirène trouva une statue d'un homme nu, il le regarda quand il sentit des mains l'enlacer par-derrière. Il se laissa en tournant la tête pour voir son mari, il l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Chouette statue remarqua Magnus

\- Je vois ça sourit Alec

\- Imagine-moi à la place de cette statue susurra Magnus en le caressant sensuellement

Il déglutit en imaginant très bien son mari à la place de la statue actuelle, il mordit sa peau ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans un local technique après avoir vérifié si personne ne venait dans leur direction, il l'embrassa et le plaqua contre le mur. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et tira la braguette avec ses dents doucement ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, il sortit son érection et le prit en bouche. Il suçota la tête avant de renflouer un réflexe pour le prendre dans sa gorge, il glissa sa langue sur la hampe d'Alec. Celui-ci se cambra de plaisir par la caresse buccale de son mari, il tira les cheveux de son amant ce qui le fit gronder sur lui envoyant des piques de plaisir en lui. Plus il tirait plus il recevait du plaisir, il eut les yeux révulsés et se mit à jouir dans la bouche de son mari. Celui-ci avala le sperme de son mari et lécha les dernières gouttes sur son membre ramolli, il se remit debout et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Tu viens proposa Magnus

\- Et toi chuchota Alec

\- Mon plaisir réside dans le tien rassura Magnus

Ils sortirent discrètement du local et rejoignirent tout le monde en faisant comme si de rien n'était, plus tard ils passèrent la journée amoureusement. Le soir arrivé Magnus alla sur la plage avec Alec, il l'entraîna en courant avant de se stopper. Il se mit à genoux devant lui,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, je suis l'homme le plus comblé depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'on s'est marié, on a eu des hauts et des bas mais on s'est en sorti et surtout on a eu des enfants. Alors pour notre anniversaire de mariage, veux-tu me faire m'honorer une seconde fois de m'épouser moi Magnus Bane proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il se jeta dans ses bras en répétant qu'il voulait l'épouser une seconde fois, il rigola et l'embrassa plusieurs fois. Ils trouvèrent une petite chapelle et ils se marièrent une seconde fois, en sortant de l'église ils allèrent dans un hôtel. En sortant de la voiture la pluie tomba sur eux ce qui les fit rire, ils prirent une chambre pour eux. Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur avant de se sauter sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre comme des affamées, la porte s'ouvrit sur leur étage. Alec allait entrer avant que Magnus prenne son mari dans ses bras pour le faire entrer ce qui le fit rire,

\- Tu vas nous faire tomber ria Alec

\- Je ne fais que respecter la tradition de porter son époux dans ses bras sourit Magnus

Alec éclata de rire, il l'emmena dans la chambre et le posa sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement,

\- Tu fais monter le champagne, j'ai eu une surprise pour toi proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il téléphona au room-service pendant que son amant alla dans la salle de bain avec un sac, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer le serveur. Il lui donna un pourboire avant de rentrer dans la chambre avec le champagne et deux flûtes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, vous savez où est le dangereux criminel qui sévit dans le coin demanda Magnus en sortant de la salle de bain

Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son mari habillé en cow-boy, il avait une chemise sans manches avec un pantalon en cuir et des bottes de cow-boy. Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy, ses vêtements étaient noirs. Il avait une fausse étoile de shérif, il mit la main sur sa bouche en gloussant.

\- Je ne sais pas où est-ce dangereux criminel sévit, monsieur le shérif répondit Alec

\- Ah bon, d'après les descriptions que j'ai. Il a des yeux bleus comme l'océan et des cheveux noirs, il est assez grand. Il porte toujours des vêtements troués, en fait il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, accusa Magnus en bougeant son chapeau

\- Je dois avoir un sosie et quelles sont les charges qu'il a contre lui questionna Alec

\- Corruption sur un homme de loi, vole de bien, et plein d'autres méfaits. Alors je sais que c'est vous car vous avez le même profil que le criminel que je recherche susurra Magnus en s'avançant vers lui

Alec eut la bouche sèche en le regardant, il le fit tomber sur le lit. Il l'attacha sur le montant du lit,

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Alexander Lightwood-Bane, vous allez être jugés par moi. Je vous condamne d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir durant toute cette soirée déclara Magnus

\- Non votre honneur, tout sauf cette punition horrible objecta Alec en frémissant devant la voix séductrice de son mari

\- Trop tard car je vais appliquer la peine en tant que bourreau décréta Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, il le fit enlever sa chemise et prit sa flûte de champagne et le versa sur son torse. Il lécha le champagne sur son torse doucement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il arriva vers son pantalon et l'enleva pour prendre son membre en bouche, il en profita pour le préparer doucement. Alec se cambra de plaisir devant les caresses de son amant sur lui, Magnus se déshabilla complètement et était sur le point d'enlever son chapeau de cow-boy.

\- Non ne l'enlève pas. Garde-le demanda Alec les joues rouges

\- Comme tu veux sourit Magnus

Il le prit le lubrifiant et le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de satisfaction, il bougea ses hanches en lui. La sirène tira sur les menottes sous le plaisir, Magnus le détacha et le fit basculer sur lui. Alec prit le chapeau et bougea ses hanches en le chevauchant, Magnus sourit en le voyant tenir d'une main le chapeau pendant qu'il bougeait ses hanches. Il se cambra avant de se déverser sur son amant, celui-ci continua de bouger avant de jouir en lui dans un râle rauque. Il s'effondra sur lui de fatigue, il l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Tu crois que les enfants vont bien questionna Alec

\- Je pense que oui, blondie et biscuit doivent bien s'en sortir répondit Magnus

\- Tu es prêt pour un deuxième round parce que cette fois-ci j'ai l'intention de continuer de te chevaucher monsieur le shérif susurra Alec en se redressant

\- Alors chevauche-moi gloussa Magnus

Pendant ce temps Jace regarda ses nièces et son neveu, ils le regardèrent en souriant. Il donna la première cuillère de purée à Lara, celle-ci mangeait sa purée. Il sourit de satisfaction avant que Riley et Luna ne recrachent leur purée sur lui, il soupira longuement.

\- On ne postillonne pas sur tonton Jace gronda Jace

Ils rigolèrent avant de postillonner sur lui, Lara commença à pleurer en tapant sur sa chaise. Il la consola en lui donnant sa purée, Lyna vif comme l'éclair vola la cuillère et fit voler toute la purée sur la cuillère sur elle et Jace.

\- Lyna donne à tonton la cuillère demanda Jace

Elle lui lança en pleine tête ce qui le fit crier de douleur, il prit une grande respiration en les regardant.

\- Oncle Jace n'est vraiment pas content du tout alors pas du tout gronda Jace

\- Onace interpella Lara

\- Onace répéta Jace en les regardant

Ils répétèrent le mot en regardant Jace qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient, Clary sortit de la chambre après avoir préparé le bain et leurs vêtements.

\- Tarcy cria Riley en voyant Clary

\- Je ne pige que dalle à ce que veux dire ses enfants répondit Jace

\- D'après toi Jace, Tarcy veut dire tante Clary sourit Clary

\- Et Onace demanda Jace avant de réaliser sur le coup

Il les embrassa avant de grimacer devant leurs bouches pleines de purée, ils les firent prendre leurs bains. Jace refusa catégoriquement de s'occuper de Lyna qui avait un canard en plastique dans les mains, elle le lança dans sa tête quand il se pencha pour rincer Lara. Il cria de douleur sous le rire de Clary,

\- Je savais que ses créatures étaient dangereuses s'exclama Jace

Elle gloussa avant de sortir les enfants un par un, il s'occupa de Riley. Celui-ci se mit à uriner dans la bouche de Jace, il recracha le pipi de sa bouche. Riley rigola de sa bêtise,

\- Allez va dormir petit monstre déclara Jace

\- Onace interpella les quatre

\- Oui, Onace est là soupira Jace

Il attendit qu'ils s'endorment pour sortir discrètement de la chambre, il s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Bordel comment font Alec et Magnus avec eux se demanda Jace ce qui fit sourire Clary

Ils entendirent les quatre crier Jace, celui-ci soupira et alla les rejoindre. Quand le couple rentra chez eux, ils virent Jace dans le lit avec les quatre sur lui.

\- Ils ont refusé de dormir sans Jace révéla Clary en faisant une photo d'eux

\- Chéri je crois que les enfants ont trouvé un nouveau doudou nargua Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées.**


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Tout est bien qui finis bien malheureusement voilà la fin et j'espère que tu vas apprécier**

 **Lavigne 126: Allez je te retrouve dans le prochain fics avec plaisir avec tes nouvelles idées et c'est à moi de te remercier tes idées me donnent une source d'inspiration**

 **HekateWitch1: ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre, onace le doudou malgré lui XD Eh bein en fait Robert adore que ses petits-enfants utilise son trident**

 **Alec Barton: "Hachi regarde Satan en train de courser Alec " vraiment pas de chance mais bon on est sur la fin mais console-toi c'est pour commencer une autre histoire que tu vas aimer encore plus d'aillerus l'Os qui arrive tu vas apprécier car il ya un l-e-m-o-n enfin plusieurs "une explosion de flammes de Satan, un aura de feu l'entourait tellement il est furax" oups désolé " Pendnat que Alec allait se cacher Hachiko faisait grller du marshmallow sur la tête de Satan qui était en enflamme" autant que ça serve quelque chose XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Trois jeunes filles nageaient dans l'eau, elles avaient toutes les trois une queue de poisson à la place des jambes. Elles nageaient en direction d'un palais en or, elles traversèrent le couloir avant de voir un jeune garçon qui leur ressemblait les attendre. Ils nagèrent vers une salle de trône pour voir deux personnes assises sur des trônes qui étaient des sirènes, ses deux personnes étaient assez âgées. La femme avait une tiare sur la tête et l'homme une couronne en corail, ils se présentèrent tous les quatre devant eux en se tenant droit. Les deux personnes âgées sourirent en les voyants, la femme ouvrit ses bras et les filles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur en riant. Le jeune garçon se tourna l'homme et alla l'enlacer aussi, un autre couple entra dans la salle. L'un d'eux avait un ventre rond et se tenait par les hanches en grimaçant, l'autre soutenait l'autre sirène. Les filles et le jeune garçon se précipitèrent sur les deux autres sirènes, le couple sourit en les voyant venir. Ils discutèrent avec le couple âgé avant de partir vers la plage, ils reprirent chacun leur forme humaine avant de s'installer dans une maison au bord de la mer. L'homme aida son compagnon à s'allonger quand ils virent deux couples avec des jeunes entrer dans la maison, le blond tourna la tête pour chercher les quatre jeunes avant d'entendre la douche. Ils s'assirent en discutant de tout et de rien, les quatre jeunes les rejoignirent dans le salon. La sirène enceinte se leva en grimaçant vers les toilettes, l'une des filles l'accompagna dans l'escalier.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux maman demanda la jeune fille

\- Oui ma chérie, ton frère ou ta sœur est entrain de me donner des coups dans ma vessie grimaça l'homme enceint

Plus tard ils allèrent se coucher, l'homme asiatique regarda son compagnon qui était étendu sur le lit avec son gros ventre.

\- Notre chéri ne dort pas constata l'homme

\- Non, il veut jouer toute la nuit on dirait gloussa son compagnon

\- Les filles et Riley dorment maintenant après avoir joué presque toute la soirée avec Stephen décréta l'homme

\- Je vois souffla son compagnon

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain l'homme enceint descendit des escaliers en soufflant. Le blond remarqua l'homme et alla le chercher,

\- Alec tu aurais pu appeler gronda Jace

\- Je suis enceint pas handicapé protesta Alec

Il roula des yeux et aida son frère à descendre l'escalier, son mari le suivit derrière en baillant. Quatre adolescents descendirent une heure après, les quadruplés avaient à présent 16 ans. Lyna était une Alec au féminin seul la forme de son visage était de Magnus, Lara était le contraire de sa sœur jumelle qui était le portrait craché de Magnus et la forme du visage d'Alec. Luna était à la surprise de tous ressemblait à sa grand-mère biologique Lyna, Riley était un mélange de ses deux pères avec les yeux bleus vert et la forme du visage d'Alec avec le nez de Magnus sa peau légèrement tanné. Ils étaient tous au lycée, ils avaient la même réputation que Clary quand elle était au lycée ce qui faisait rire Magnus et crier Alec de savoir que ses enfants étaient bagarreurs surtout qu'Asmodée les avait entraîné à l'âge de 5 ans à leur demande. Ils pouvaient manier différentes armes que possèdent le pays, chacun avait sa préférence. Lyna aimait les fouets, Lara les fils comme sa tante Clary mais elle les gardait dans une mitaine et elle était redoutable au combat, Luna était forte au poignard et aux dagues et Riley était fort aux armes à feu qui pouvait manier avec dextérité et pouvait manier aussi des armes blanches. Ils voulaient tous travailler à peu dans la même branche que leur grand-père Asmodée. Lyna voulait devenir procureur pour le FBI, Lara voulait devenir légiste, Luna Agent fédéral spécialiste scientifique et Riley voulait devenir agent fédéral, les futures professions de ses petits-enfants rendirent fier Asmodée. Celui-ci était devenu le directeur de l'agence à la suite du départ de l'ancien directeur pour la retraite, Magnus et Alec continuaient de travailler à l'hôpital, Magnus était devenu le chef de son service et Alec était devenu l'infirmier en chef de son service. Le directeur de l'hôpital avait récompensé plusieurs fois le couple de leur service rendu à l'hôpital, les quatre s'assirent à table pour que Jace leur serve le petit déjeuner.

\- Tenez bande de morveux sourit Jace

\- Toujours fâché qu'on t'ai battu à la course dans la grotte se moqua Riley

\- Ah je ne suis pas fâché et j'ai fait exprès de perdre contre vous quatre décréta Jace

\- Les mauvais perdants disent toujours ça ricana Lyna

Les quadruplés étaient toujours entrain d'ennuyer leur oncle Jace, celui-ci soupira et vit son épouse descendre avec leur jeune fils. Lara se leva pour aller prendre son petit cousin, Jace et Clary s'étaient mariés après que Jace soit devenu un agent fédéral comme le souhaitait Asmodée. Quand Clary fut enceinte la première fois et avait annoncé la nouvelle, le patriarche s'est mis en tête de courser le blond tout autour de la maison en tirant sur lui d'avoir osé mis enceinte sa fille chérie. La dite fille chérie avait crié contre son père durant deux heures pour avoir essayé de tuer son mari, il bouda durant un bon moment mais il fut ravi d'avoir un petit fils plus tard. Le couple avait deux garçons, le premier s'appelait Stephen Asmodée Herondale, le second garçon s'appelait Seth Alex Herondale dont Alec était le parrain après que Clary eut un accident de voiture et que la sirène l'avait fait accoucher sur place. Jace n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour la vie de son épouse et son fils qu'à cet instant, mais les deux survécurent sans séquelle. Stephen était âgé de 10 ans et ressemblait comme deux gouttes à son père, et Seth de 3 ans qui était le portrait de Clary en masculin se mirent à table, Clary était devenu la pédiatre la plus renommée de l'état et beaucoup de patient se bousculait à son bureau pour faire examiner leurs enfants. Tessa était fière de sa stagiaire, le directeur ne regrettait pas d'avoir embauché la sœur et le frère.

\- Au fait les enfants, après le petit déjeuner on rentre à la maison comme vous avez des devoirs à faire pour demain rappela Alec

\- Oui maman soupira le quatuor

Il rigola doucement en frottant son gros ventre, la sirène était encore enceint une nouvelle fois. Il était à son neuvième mois, Catarina continuait de surveiller sa grossesse comme sa première. Toute la famille était heureuse de savoir la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Alec, il mangeait toujours des choses bizarres qui avaient fait pâlir les quadruplés. Le couple resta un moment avant de partir avec leurs enfants, ils arrivèrent chez eux avant de s'occuper. Magnus fit le repas pendant que Lyna l'aidait avec Riley, Luna et Lara faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble sur un projet scientifique. Alec était allongé sur le canapé entrain de manger un bol de chips plein de mayonnaise et de caramel, Luna était entrain de discuter quand elle prit une grande respiration et eut les yeux voilés. Lara tient sa sœur par le bras sous les regards inquiets de tous, Luna revient à elle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu questionna Alec inquiet

\- Juste que Riley aura un A en histoire répondit Luna en haussant les épaules

\- Super se réjouit Riley depuis la cuisine

Quand Luna eut huit ans, Maryse jugea le moment d'enlever le sceau sur le pouvoir de sa petite-fille et l'aida à maîtriser son pouvoir de voyance. De ce fait elle avait toujours des visions sur sa famille, elle pouvait aussi partager ses visions avec un membre de sa famille mais la plupart du temps elle le faisait avec sa grand-mère. Le lendemain ils allèrent au lycée, Riley gara la voiture avant de sortir de son engin avec ses sœurs, Asmodée avec Jocelyn avait offert aux quadruplés une voiture décapotable pour leur seizième anniversaire. Les filles laissaient Riley conduire la voiture, ils rentrèrent dans le lycée où tout le monde les regardait avec admiration.

\- Voilà les starlettes, déclara une jeune fille

\- Comment ça les starlettes questionna une autre élève

\- On les appelle comme ça parce qu'ils sont très populaires ayant une réputation de bagarreur et une beauté époustouflante. Lyna est l'aînée, suivit de Lara qui est le garçon manqué des trois puis il y a Luna la rêveuse du quatuor. La plupart du temps elle prend une respiration avant d'être complètement dans la lune avec l'une de ses sœurs et son frère, enfin tu as Riley le beau gosse de tout le lycée. Personne n'est à sa hauteur, aucune fille ne peut rivaliser avec ses sœurs qui le gardent farouchement. En plus ils ont toujours ce collier de coquillages dont ils ne se séparent jamais expliqua la première fille

Lyna était habillée d'une robe moulante rouge avec des compensés, ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval. Lara était habillée d'un débardeur avec une fine bretelle bleu marine avec un pantalon jean noire avec des sneakers noirs, ses cheveux étaient en tresse, Luna était habillée d'une t-shirt rose avec une jupe évasée blanche avec les cheveux lâche et une paire de chaussures plate. Riley avait un t-shirt sans manches bleus avec des rayures noires avec un pantalon en jean slim noir et des baskets bleu foncé, il fit tourner Luna avant de la laisser aller à son casier. Il alla dans son cours d'histoire avec elles, son professeur entra dans la classe. Il sourit en regardant son professeur,

\- Bien je vais distribuer les copies du devoir informa le professeur

Elle distribua les devoirs, Riley sourit davantage en ne recevant pas sa copie. Les filles rigolèrent discrètement,

\- Bien les Lightwood, je veux vous voir à la fin du cours s'il vous plait annonça le professeur

\- Oui madame sourit le quatuor

A la fin du cours, les quatre restèrent. Le professeur sortit quatre copies,

\- Vous avez eu tous les quatre des A, excellent mes chéries sourit le professeur

\- Je te remercie tata Jena sourit Lyna

\- Luna a eu la vision de toute façon sur les résultats sourit Riley

\- Seulement celle de Riley rectifia Luna

\- Je vois allez zou vous quatre, sinon vous serez en retard pour votre prochain cours gloussa Jena

\- Bye tata salua le quatuor

Jena sourit devant ses nièces et son neveu qui sortirent de son cours, Jena à la grande surprise de tous était devenu professeur d'histoire au grand dam d'Asmodée qui aurait cru que sa fille cadette allait être agent Fédéral. Mais le choc était que Jena se maria avec Max, le plus jeune de la fratrie avait donné son coquillage à la plus jeune sœur de Magnus. Ils étaient tombés amoureux à leurs adolescences, ça avait été dur pour Asmodée qui avait fait une mini-dépression à l'annonce que sa deuxième fille sortait avec le plus jeune de la fratrie Lightwood. Malgré ça il était heureux pour sa fille, Max avait grandi et était scientifique en attendant qu'il devienne le roi des mers à la place de son père lorsqu'il abdiquera avec sa mère. Le quatuor se sépara en troisième période, ils se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Lyna discutait avec Lara sur l'un des cours alors que Luna mangeait des frites en piochant dans l'assiette de son frère, Riley regarda la salle d'un profond ennui.

\- Maman a dit que dans une semaine tata Izzy viendra nous rendre visite avec tonton Simon et Nelly révéla Lara à sa fratrie

\- Je sais, j'ai hâte de retrouver tata Izzy et Nelly. Je parie qu'elles vont ramener des cadeaux de Paris comme tata avait un défilé à préparer là-bas sourit Luna

Isabelle et Simon s'étaient mariés un an après Jace et Clary, ils étaient devenus le couple le plus connu du monde grâce à leurs conceptions. Isabelle était la styliste la plus recherchée du monde de la mode pour ses créations et Simon était le nouveau dieu en matière de jeux vidéo, ils avaient eu une fille Nelly Laura Lewis. Nelly était le portrait craché de sa mère à part les yeux qui était de son père, elle était âgée de 12 ans et l'enfant le plus modélisés du monde ayant une mère qui travaille dans la mode. Elle l'accompagnait partout quand elle n'était pas à l'école, elle aussi était une sirène comme ses cousines et ses cousins. Les filles et les garçons profitaient toujours des jeux vidéo et des vêtements de la part des deux, Luna regarda son frère avant de prendre une grande respiration avant que ses yeux se voilent. Ils ne bougèrent pas alors que Lyna maintenait sa sœur pendant sa vision, elle reprit ses esprits.

\- Qu'as-tu vu questionna Lyna

\- Lara, tu as encore un admirateur informa Luna

Sa sœur jumelle soupira de lassitude, la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe de garçons. Ils étaient de l'équipe sportives du football américain, ils rentrèrent et renversèrent un garçon à lunettes avec son plateau.

\- Dégage tocard décréta le capitaine

Son équipe rigolait du pauvre élève, ils marchèrent et chipèrent dans les assiettes des uns et des autres. Le capitaine vit le quatuor assis assez éloigné de tout le monde, Lara était assis sur la table près de Riley qui était assis la chaise dos à la table. Lyna était assis correctement à table et Luna était assis sur le côté, ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

\- Salut les filles, vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui salua le capitaine en ignorant Riley

\- Bonjour et au revoir salua Lyna

\- Oh Lyna tu es charmante comme toujours, mais tes sœurs ne m'ont pas dit bonjour elle répliqua le capitaine

\- Comme si j'allais dire bonjour à quelqu'un qui a une haleine de chacal se moqua Lara

\- Et toi ma chère Luna, ça te dirait de venir te joindre à moi proposa le capitaine en souriant charmeur

\- Merci mais non merci, je suis bien entourée au lieu de quelqu'un qui fait dans son froc à chaque fois qu'une fille lui fout une raclée se moqua Luna à son tour

Ses sœurs rigolèrent devant sa repartie alors que leur frère fit un sourire moqueur, le capitaine vit le sourire moqueur de Riley.

\- Tu te crois que marrant le vers de terre critiqua le capitaine

\- C'est juste que ta sale face est déjà marrante à souhait nargua Riley

Il s'énerva et donna un coup dans la chaise de Riley, celui-ci tomba parterre. Les filles ne bougèrent pas de leur position, il se releva en dépoussiérant ses vêtements.

\- Excuses-toi demanda Riley

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'excuserai devant une chochotte comme toi se moqua le capitaine en faisant marrer tout le monde

\- Deuxième fois excuses-toi demanda Riley à nouveau

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas pauvre tache déclara l'élève en le poussant en arrière

\- Pour la troisième fois excuses-toi demanda Riley pour la troisième fois

\- Non refusa le capitaine

\- Je t'ai demandé trois fois de t'excuser et tu as refusé alors tant pis pour toi déclara Riley

Il le poussa de nouveau et le jeune homme le bascula par-dessus son épaule, il lui fit tourner son épaule. Son équipe essaya de lui venir en aide quand les filles répliquèrent à leur tour, Lyna se servit de son poids pour mettre KO l'un d'eux, Lara préféra faucher leurs jambes et Luna fit un salto et les encercla avec ses cuisses pour les mettre parterre. Il ne regarda pas ses sœurs en sachant ce qui se passait,

\- Remercie ta bonne étoile que j'ai juste blessé ton ego car la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi conciliant avec toi déclara Riley en le lâchant

\- Tu payeras ça un jour Lightwood menaça le capitaine

\- C'est Lightwood-Bane du con corrigea Luna en venant près de son frère

Il passa un bras sur son épaule, ils détalèrent alors que les élèves applaudissaient à leurs actes héroïques. Alec alla se coucher alors que Magnus sortait de la douche,

\- Alors nos chers petits combattants ont encore fait du grabuge à l'école, eh bien les filles suivent les traces de leur tante en tout cas ricana Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas trop drôle Magnus gronda Alec

\- Je plaisante mon chéri, espérons que notre prochain enfant ne sois pas un bagarreur décréta Magnus en caressant son gros ventre

\- D'après les coups de pied que je reçois c'est une autre mini-Bane sourit Alec

\- C'est papa qui sera ravie ria Magnus

Ils allèrent se coucher, plus tard ils allèrent tous s'entraîner au local du FBI. Les filles combattaient contre Clary avec Jena et les garçons à part Seth qui combattaient Jace et Magnus simultanément, Alec regardait les entraînements assis sur la chaise avec Seth près de lui. Asmodée entra dans la pièce

\- Comment tu te sens questionna Asmodée

\- Quelqu'un qui est sur le point d'exploser enfin bref les enfants ont encore fait du grabuge au lycée soupira Alec

Il éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire son gendre, Seth leva les mains pour être porté par son grand-père.

\- Bonjour mon petit soldat salua Asmodée en l'embrassant

Il se tourna vers l'entraînement où Clary venait de renverser Luna parterre, Lyna attaquait Jena qui ripostait à son tour. Lara essayait de les aider et se fit mettre KO par sa tante, Riley avec Stephen se faisait battre par leurs pères respectifs. Ils étaient tous KO sur le tatami, ils virent Asmodée dans la salle avec Seth dans les bras.

\- C'était fantastique mes chéries comme d'habitude sourit Asmodée

\- A part que papa et Oncle Jace nous foutent une raclée à chaque fois grimaça Riley en tenant son bras

\- Ça va ton bras questionna Magnus

\- Je pense que ça va mais est-ce que tu peux y jeter un œil demanda Riley

Il examina le bras de son fils et Alec les rejoignit en tenant son bas du dos,

\- Ce n'est rien juste une foulure au bras, si la douleur persiste et que ça enflé préviens-moi avertis Magnus

\- D'accord papa sourit Riley

\- Tu viens Riley, on va passer aux tirs prévient Lara

\- J'arrive répondit Riley en se levant

Alec regarda son fils rejoindre ses sœurs pour aller tirer aux stands de tir, Magnus mit une main sur son bas du dos pour le soulager un peu la douleur. Ils rejoignirent leurs enfants, ils étaient entrain de tirer sans broncher. Lyna et Lara passaient à la maîtrise de leurs armes fétiche alors que Luna s'entraînait à envoyer des poignards et des dagues sur ses cibles, leur jumeau continua à tirer en utilisant d'autres armes sous le regard plein de fierté d'Asmodée. Jace aidait son fils au maniement des armes pendant que Clary tirait sur les cibles avant d'aider son mari avec leur fils, le couple faisait des séances de tirs. La sirène ressentit une légère contraction ce qui le fit grimacer, son mari le remarqua

\- Ça va mon chéri s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien juste que je suis épuisé rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis glissa Magnus en allant ranger les pistolets

Il souffla doucement avant de sentir un regard sur lui, il leva la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Luna. En sachant les visions de clairvoyance de sa fille, il lui gratifia un regard rassurant ce qui la fit un sourire peu rassurer. Ils allèrent plus tard dans la mer, les filles et Riley retrouvèrent leurs grands-parents. Riley serra sa grand-mère dans ses bras,

\- Eh jeune effronté, tu tiens ma femme dans tes bras gronda Robert

\- Désolé grand-père mais grand-mère m'aime plus que toi nargua Riley en tirant la langue vers son grand-père

\- C'est la vérité mon ange, je t'aime plus que ton grand-père gloussa Maryse en taquinant son mari

Robert commença à bouder dans son coin quand Lara l'enlaça aussi, elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux grand-père parce qu'on sait aussi que tu nous aimes plus que grand-mère, gloussa Lara

\- Ça c'est vrai ma puce, tes sœurs et toi vous êtes mes anges adorés sourit Robert

Lyna et Luna rejoignirent leur sœur pour un câlin avec Robert qui riait de joie, le couple s'était éclipsé pour nager en amoureux. Ils étaient dans un champ de fleurs marines et regardaient la surface, Magnus était entrain de caresser le gros ventre avec amour de son mari.

\- J'ai hâte de voir notre petit trésor souhaita Magnus

\- Je sais, et j'ai hâte aussi sourit Alec

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils entendirent des cris pas loin d'eux. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir leurs enfants entrain de faire de l'hippocampe en riant, ils sourirent avant de les rejoindre légèrement. Plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux, les quadruplés allèrent se coucher épuisés par la journée. Quelques jours plus tard ils furent invités à dîner chez Jocelyn,

\- Alors grand-père ça avance cette enquête que tu as pris en charge questionna Lyna

\- Disons que je stagne un peu dessus vu qu'il y a plusieurs indices qui m'empêchent de voir clairement répondit Asmodée

\- Nous allons t'aider à la résoudre déclara Luna

Après le dîner ils passèrent dans le salon, le patriarche leur donna les dossiers sur l'affaire sur qui il était entrain d'enquêter. Magnus et Clary se lançaient dans les déductions alors que Jena mettait les indices en évidence avec Jace, les filles avec Riley et Stephen regardaient leurs parents faire des déductions.

\- C'est impossible papa, en regardant l'autopsie, je vois que le corps de la victime a été traîné vers autre endroit parce que le sang se coagule après la mort et là il y a très peu de sang corrigea Lara en regardant les rapports de l'autopsie

\- Je comprends de quoi est-ce que tu parles conclu Magnus en lisant le rapport

\- Les indices démontrent aussi que le tueur avait essayé de faire vite pour partir décréta Luna en le regardant

\- En clair s'il se fait chopper, il écopera d'une peine de prison sévère ajouta Lyna

\- Il ne sera pas en cavale pour toujours compléta Riley

\- Ah les gènes des Bane a encore frappé râla Jocelyn en riant

Tout le monde rigola à son râlement, une semaine plus tard Isabelle et sa petite famille vinrent rendre visite à tout le monde après avoir été à Paris. Elle prit son frère dans ses bras,

\- Comment vas-tu, on dirait que tu es sur le point d'exploser remarqua Isabelle

\- Ce que je ressens avec ce bagage dans mon ventre gloussa Alec en caressant son ventre

Ils rigolèrent avant qu'il embrasse sa nièce qui partit voir ses cousines et ses cousins, tous furent heureux de les revoir. Isabelle sortit une valise et montra plusieurs vêtements de bébé de marque,

\- C'est magnifique Izzy mais fallait pas que tu achètes tout ça réfuta Alec

\- Je ne l'ai pas acheté mais je l'ai dessiné moi-même pour mon futur neveu ou future nièce sourit Isabelle

Alec sourit et la remercia quand il sentit une contraction qui le fit grimacer, il avait des contractions depuis trois jours.

\- Est-ce que ça va Alec questionna Isabelle

Il alla répondre quand Seth qui était assis près de son oncle remarqua l'humidité, il retira son pouce dans sa bouche.

\- Maman, parrain a fait pipi dans son pantalon constata Seth

\- OH MON DIEU ALEC s'exclama Clary en se précipitant sur son beau-frère

Elle appela son frère et son mari, Isabelle l'aida à aller dans la chambre. Magnus essaya de joindre Catarina mais celle-ci était en pleine opération avec un médecin, Jocelyn qui était de passage dans l'appartement du couple alla dans la chambre après avoir été mis au courant.

\- Les filles, préparer une bassine d'eau chaude avec une paire de ciseaux et des serviettes demanda Jocelyn

Elle se leva pour aller chercher un drap mais elle glissa sur le liquide d'Alec qui s'était écoulé parterre, elle tomba parterre en se cognant la tête. Magnus se précipita sur elle avec les filles,

\- Ce n'est rien, elle s'est juste cogné la tête, Jace ou Simon mettez là dans la chambre des filles décréta Magnus

Jace prit sa belle-mère et la mit dans la chambre de ses nièces, Clary prit la place de sa mère pour faire accoucher son beau-frère. Alec poussa très fort en écrabouillant la main de son mari,

\- Vas-y mon chéri encouragea Magnus

\- FOUT MOI LA PAIX ESPECE DE CONNARD, J'AURAI DU T'EMPÊCHER DE ME TOUCHER DE NOUVEAU MAINTENANT JE SOUFFRE PAR TA FAUTE hurla Alec en prenant le t-shirt de son mari

Celui-ci ne prit cure de ses menaces contre lui, il poussa jusqu'à que la tête de son bébé sorte de lui. Clary le prit dans ses bras et le calma doucement et le donna à Isabelle pour qu'elle puisse lui donner le bain, la sirène eut encore une autre contraction.

\- Il y en a un autre constata Clary

\- JE VAIS TE BOUSILLER LA TÊTE MAGNUS BANE menaça Alec

Il poussa en criant de douleur, dehors la chambre les filles et Riley étaient inquiets pour « leur mère ». Il poussa une dernière fois avant de mettre son deuxième enfant au monde, il se reposa sur le coussin. Magnus l'embrassa sur son front humide, Clary lava le bébé avant de le donner à Alec et Magnus.

\- Ce sont de beaux garçons que tu as mis au monde sourit Clary les cheveux défaits

\- Je te remercie Clary remercia Alec

\- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après tout tu as fait la même chose pour moi sourit Clary

Il hocha la tête avant de voir ses aînés dans la chambre pour voir leurs petits frères, Jocelyn se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et alla à la rencontre de ses petits-fils.

\- Comment s'appellent ses bouts de choux ? questionna Jocelyn en se tenant la tête

\- Ils s'appellent Allen Robert Lightwood-Bane et Ethan Asmodée Lightwood-Bane révéla Magnus

\- C'est trop choux sourit Jocelyn

Plus tard Asmodée passa pour voir ses petits-fils en clamant qu'ils étaient entrain de remonter dans la famille ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde, ils organisèrent le baptême des jumeaux sur le bateau. Lors du baptême deux personnes se tenaient près des jumeaux, ils regardèrent le couple entrain de sourire avec la petite famille. L'un d'eux fit un baiser volant au couple avant de partir dans le ciel avec l'autre personne qui après avoir lancé un dernier regard d'amour vers Jocelyn, le coquillage d'Alec engloba le couple d'un cocon d'amour. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'os « contes et légendes ». Bisous glacées.**


	54. note 2

**Note**

Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'un béta pour me corriger en ce moment, ma béta actuelle est indisponible pour le moment et ceux qui sont intéressé m'envois un PM. Attention si je dois vérifier leur disponibilité car je mets les chapitres en ligne tout les jours.


End file.
